Vom Anfang und Ende
by Mercuryee
Summary: Eine Möglichkeit , wie das Leben nach dem fünften Schuljahr weiterging . Über Freunde und Feinde , Angst, Trauer, die Hoffnung, die immer als letztes zu schwinden schien und Harry, der sich nicht wieder einfach damit abfinden will, dass ein Mensch stir
1. Der Anfang

Disclaimer : Alle Personen , die nicht mir gehören , gehören JKR . Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (schön wär's ...pfff) und will nur ein paar Reviews ^-^

Autor's Note : Ha , endlich meine Fanfic zum 5 Band schreiben *freufreu* . Dies ist nur eine der vielen Möglichkeiten , wie es nach dem 5 Jahr bei Harry und dem Orden weitergehen könnte . Über Freunde , Feinde , Verbündete und Verrat . Und das Hoffnung das letzte ist , was stirbt . Eine bessere Summary wollte mir einfach nicht kommen . 

Übrigens habe ich einige Worte aus dem englischen übernommen , wie :

Quibbler – Klitterer ; Grimmauld's Place – Grimmaulds Platz

****

Vom Anfang und Ende 

****

1 Kapitel : Der Anfang

Harry dachte nach . Wenn er die richtige Schachfigur an die richtige Position stellen würde , würde er den Kampf gewinnen . Es war nicht so schwer und Ron gewann auch immer bei diesem Spiel . In Ordnung , er hatte bereits seine Türme verloren und einen Springer , aber einer stand noch und der König war in Sicherheit . 

Um ihn herum war es völlig finster , man konnte gar nichts erkennen , es gab weder ein Oben noch ein Unten , kein Decke , kein Boden , keine Wände . Er sah nur sich selbst , das Schachbrett und sein Gegenüber , wobei man das nicht wirklich als Sehen betrachten konnte . Die Person , mit der Harry Schach spielte , hatte weder Körper , noch Gesicht , sie bestand aus reinem Licht , man konnte nur die Konturen erkennen . Harry fürchtete sich nicht vor ihr , sie spielten nur Schach , da gab es nichts Gefährliches . 

"Über was denkst du , Harry ?" , fragte die unbekannte Person . Die Stimme wurde durch die Luft getragen und existierte nur in seinem Kopf , jede Tonlage wäre verräterisch für die Lichtgestalt gewesen . "Mach deinen Zug , man wartet schon auf den nächsten ."

Harry nickte und ließ einen Bauern wandern , der die gegnerische weiße Figur niederschlug und vom Feld wischte . Zauberer waren doch irgendwie barbarisch , dachte er sich im Stillen . Kein Wunder , dass man im Mittelalter Angst vor ihnen hatte . Man bräuchte nur herunter in Snapes Gewölbe zu gehen , um den besten Gruselfilm der Welt drehen zu können . Die Gestalt machte ihren nächsten Zug viel schneller und wartete wieder . 

Harry war verunsichert , irgendetwas sagte ihm , dass es kein normales Schachspiel war , eine kleine Stimme warnte ihn vor dem fremden Lichtknäuel und etwas dumpfes pochte in seiner Schläfe . Hatte er etwas vergessen ? Würde er den Springer bewegen , würde er zwar die Wand durchbrechen , dafür aber einen Bauern verlieren , würde er den König wegrücken , dann würde das seine Macht schwächen. Er ließ einen anderen , schwarzen Bauern nach vorne Wandern und sah auf das Schachfeld . Blutflecke waren zu sehen . Erschrocken blickte Harry auf die Hände seines Gegners , die er geschickt versuchte , zu verbergen . Mit seiner Stimme ließ er seinen Turm zur Seite gehen . Inzwischen sah Harry auch die anderen Spielfiguren auf dem Feld , sie waren rot . Gab es beim Schach überhaupt rote Spielfiguren ? , fragte er sich im Stillen . Der Nebel wickelte ihn ein .   
"Wer spielt noch mit ?"

"Oder wer versucht , mitzuspielen ?" , entgegnete die Gestalt . Obwohl von ihr ein Licht ausging , erleuchtete sie nichts in diesem Grenzenlosen Raum , die Dunkelheit schien alles zu verschlingen . Harry bedeutete seinem Springer nach Rechts zu gehen , was die kleine Marmorfigur auch tat . Erst jetzt offenbarte sich ihm ganz eindeutig eine Grenzlinie zwischen ihm und den roten Schachfiguren , die bedrohlich ihre Fäuste schwangen . Die Grenze bildete eine Linie aus weißen Schwachfiguren , die ebenfalls schon voller Blut waren . 

"Machst du das mit Absicht ?" , fragte Harry und sah seinen Mitspieler an , dessen Hände bereits blutüberströmt waren . "Warum grenzt du mich von den roten ab ?"

"Was soll ich denn sonst tun , wenn du blindlings in die Gefahr hinein läufst !?" Die Stimme war nicht von vorne gekommen . Es war ein panischer Schrei gewesen , voller Angst . Und er wusste , dass diese Stimme nicht der Lichtgestalt gehörte , sondern einem Mann . 

"Sirius !"

Nichts war mehr vom dunklen Raum zu sehen , kein Schachbrett , keine Spielfiguren , keine weiße Gestalt , kein Blut ...Nur Bellatrix und ihr Lachen , ihr spöttisches Lachen und Sirius , der durch dieses riesige Tor fiel . Und auf der anderen Seite stand schon Voldemort , wartete auf ihn , schnupperte mit seinen Nüstern in die Luft und lachte ebenfalls ...Warum , warum , warum , warum ? Cedric , Sirius , Mum , Dad ...Warum ?   
"WARUM ?"

"Hör auf zu schreien , bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen worden ?"

Als Harry die Augen aufschlug , sah er zuerst einen dicken , fetten Schnurrbart und dann den dazu passenden häßlichen Mann , dessen Augen wirkten , wie von einem verängstigten Schwein vor dem Schlachthaus . Kein Schachbrett , kein Tor , kein Voldemort . Dafür ein wütender Onkel Vernon , der bedrohend über seinem Bett stand und ihn am Kragen packte . 

"Tut mir –Leid ..." , krächzte Harry und versuchte sich dem starken Griff zu entwinden . "Hatte ...einen ...Alptraum ... krieg ...keine Luft ..."

"Jetzt hör mir mal zu , du kleine Abnormalität !" , fauchte Onkel Vernon und kam wie ein wütender Stier mit seinem heißen Atem näher heran . "Wenn du noch einmal mitten in der Nacht so einen Krawall veranstaltest , dann werden dich selbst deine Freunde nicht mehr zusammenflicken können , klar ?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten , wandte er sich wütend um , verließ den Raum und ließ seinen Neffen alleine in der Dunkelheit zurück . 

Harry setzte sich hinten in die Ecke und schlang die Arme um seine Knie . Mal wieder eine Nacht , in der er kaum mehr als vier Stunden geschlafen hatte . Er wusste , dass es abnormal war , wie er sich benahm , und das nicht nur im Sinne seines Onkels . Immerhin hatte er sich schon seit mehreren Tagen nicht gewaschen oder gekämmt , das einzige , was er an Nahrungsmitteln zu sich nahm , waren Äpfel . Viele Äpfel . Etwas , was er mit in sein Zimmer nehmen konnte , ohne das Geschirr wieder herunterbringen zu müssen . In all den Tagen , die jetzt schon bei den Dursleys war , hatte er seinen Schulkoffer kein einziges Mal aufgemacht . Und warum nicht ? , fragte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf zynisch . Weil du Schuldgefühle hast . Sieh nur , wie du alle in den Schmerz getrieben hast . Du bist für den Tod deiner Eltern verantwortlich , für Cedrics Tod und für den Tod deines Paten ...Nur weil du so dumm warst und unbedingt nicht bei Snape Unterricht haben wolltest .

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in den Knien , wobei diese besonders in die Augen hereindrückten , um weitere Tränen zu vermeiden . Mehrere Briefe lagen ungeöffnet auf dem Tisch , von Ron , von Hermine . Fast wäre er aufgesprungen , hätte Tusche und Feder gepackt und hätte an Sirius geschrieben . Aber Sirius gab es nicht mehr . 

Harry würde ihm nie wieder schreiben können und er nie wieder antworten und Ratschläge geben . Das Wort Nie konnte Harry nicht so wirklich begreifen . Nie bedeutete , so lange er lebte und das würde wahrscheinlich eine verdammt lange Zeit sein , ohne Sirius ...Er hätte früher sein Geschenk aufmachen sollen , hätte nicht blindlings in das Ministerium laufen sollen . Warum hatte er mal wieder den Helden spielen müssen ? Natürlich hatte Hermine Recht , wenn sie meinte , er solle sich nicht immer so aufspielen , aber wie konnte er denn auch anders ? Snape hatte ebenfalls Recht ...Sein Vater war genau so arrogant , wie er es immer gesagt hatte .

Seit der Ankunft im Ligusterweg hatte sich bei Harry eine seltsam befriedigend mechanische Melancholie eingestellt , jeder Tag fing gleich an und hörte gleich auf – mit dem Gedanken an Sirius . Aufstehen , Frühstücken , Unkrautjähten , Mittagessen , Haus aufräumen , Einkaufen gehen , weiter Aufräumen , Abendbrot , Schlafen . Tag für Tag war es ein und das Selbe , Tag für Tag der selbe Stumpfsinn . Natürlich dachte er nicht pausenlos an seinen Paten , er hätte es selbst nicht ertragen können , aber da war etwas , dass wie ein Schatten an ihm klebte , eine Leere in seiner linken Brust . Eine Leere , die nie wieder gefüllt werden würde . 

Das einzige , was ihn erfreute , war eine Nachricht , die ihn und Hundert andere Schüler einige Tage nach den Ferien erreichte . 

__

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter , 

auf Grund mangelnder Schutzvorrichtungen um die Schüler von Hogwarts in ihrer Freizeit 

gab der Minister der Zauberei , Cornelius Fudge , am gestrigen Tag bekannt , 

dass es allen Schülern mit sofortiger Wirkung erlaubt sei , in den Ferien ihre magischen Fähigkeiten verantwortungsbewusst_ zu praktizieren , ohne dafür zu einer Anhörung vorgeladen zu werden . _

Mit freundlichen Grüßen 

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts 

Schließlich überwand sich Harry , stand auf und ging zu den ungeöffneten Briefen . Fast automatisch suchte er nach Sirius' Handschrift , natürlich vergeben . Hermines Brief über ihre Ferien nahm er kaum war , dafür aber um so mehr Rons . Ihre Briefe waren weder frei noch voll von Informationen , als wären sie ganz normale Schulkinder in den Ferien . 

__

Hey , Harry stand da in seiner typischen Handschrift .

__

Wie geht's dir ? Bei mir hier gibt es eigentlich kaum was zu berichten , immer der 

Selber Wahnsinn . _Stell dir vor , Percy hat beschlossen , wieder Kontakt mit seiner Familie zu_

Pflegen , Mum ist in Tränen ausgebrochen , als er auf der Matte stand und fragte, 

ob er bei uns zu Mittagessen könnte . Als wir den Brief wegen dem "praktizieren von magischen Fähigkeiten in der Freizeit" bekommen haben , sind Fred und George fast gestorben , fanden es

ungerecht , dass sie das nicht durften . Dad möchte Dumbledore fragen , ob du vielleicht

Für die Ferien zu uns kommen kannst . Hermine möchte auch kommen . 

Ron

Rons Brief heiterte Harry in keinem Maße auf , er verschlechterte seine Laune noch . Er mochte die Weasleys , besonders Ron natürlich , aber er konnte sich nicht helfen – im Moment hegte er keinen Wunsch , in den Fuchsbau zu kommen . Mrs. Weasley würde ihn an Sirius erinnern , mit dem sie so heftig diskutiert hatte , ob er ein verantwortungsbewusster Pate war , Percy an das Ministerium , Ron und Hermine an Hogwarts . Er fragte sich , warum um Himmels willen er sich nicht damit abfinden konnte . 

"Sirius ist tot ." , sagte er laut . Tot . Tot . Tot . Nicht mehr da . Für immer . Verbanne ihn aus deinen Gedanken , er existiert nicht , er ist kein Teil deines Lebens mehr . "Aber warum ?" , flüsterte er noch in die Dunkelheit und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen . "Warum vermisse ich ihn dann so sehr ?"

Ohne , dass er es bemerkte , ging die Nacht in die Morgenstunden über , im Nebenzimmer regten sich Onkel und Tante , Dudley fing an zu maulen , er wolle die doppelte Portion Rührei , jemand fing an , seinen Garten zu mähen , die Müllabfuhr kam , die Zeitung wurde an die Tür geschmissen . 

"Auf in den Kampf ." , murmelte Harry und zog sich , mal wieder ohne in die Spiegel zu schauen, an . Als erstes ließ er Hedwig durch das Fenster , vor dem sie schon ungeduldig auf einem Ast saß und wartete . "Tut mir Leid , mein Mädchen , aber du musst los ." 

Entrüstet sah ihn die Schneeeule an , piekte ihm aber dann doch in den Finger , als Zeichen ihrer Einverständnis . Die Narben _Ich soll nicht lügen _, die sich so fest in seinem Handrücken festgesetzt hatten , dass er meinte , sie würden nie mehr weggehen , waren schließlich doch noch verblasst . 

Harry las den Brief an seinen Freund noch einmal durch . 

__

Hey Ron , 

nimm es mir nicht übel , aber ich möchte in der nächsten Zeit nicht zum Fuchsbau kommen . 

Sei mir bitte nicht beleidigt , Kumpel , ich möchte nur ein bisschen Zeit 

Für mich haben . Grüß deine Familie von mir . 

Harry 

"Der geht an Ron ." Nachdem die Schleife um ihren Fuß fest genug war, erhob sich Hedwig unwillig aber majestätisch und flog der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen davon und Harry fragte sich , ob er da gerade nicht etwas schrecklich dummes getan hat . 

"Guten Morgen , Remus , schon auf ?" Tonks schritt in ihrem Morgenumhang durch den Türrahmen , diesmal hatten ihre Haare ein tiefes blau angenommen . Besorgt musterte sie den jungen Mann , der bereits Tee aufgesetzt hatte . Innerhalb dieser wenigen Tage war er um so viel gealtert , man konnte es kaum glauben . "Geht es dir gut ?"

"Wirst du denn nie müde , mich zu fragen ?" , war die sanfte Antwort . Er drehte sich um . Tonks wich nicht zurück , aber jemand , der ihm nicht täglich über den Weg lief , hätte es getan . War es bei ihr auch so ? Waren ihre Augen auch so stumpf geworden , so leer – so hoffnungslos ? Ohne auf ihre offensichtliche Reaktion zu achten , lehnte er sich an das Fensterbrett und nippte am heißen Tee . Er trank schon seit jeher nichts anderes , dieses Getränk , meistens grüner , chinesischer Herkunft , wirkte bei dem Werwolf wahre Wunder . Seine Wangen bekamen eine anständige Farbe , die Finger hörten auf zu zittern , auch wenn er es sehr gut verbergen konnte . Im selben Augenblick trat Fletcher ein . Sein Aussehen hatte anscheinend noch mehr gelitten , er stank nach Schnaps . 

"Was gibt's zum Frühstück ?" , fragte er gutgelaunt und trat an den Kühlschrank heran . "Hm , Einkaufen gehen wollte eigentlich ich ." , meinte er , als er feststellte , dass alles bereits vollbepackt war . Schinken , Yoghurt , Käse , Milch , Eier , alles war da . Alles , außer hochprozentigen , alkoholischen Getränken . 

"Unnötig ." Remus winkte ab . "Habe ich schon erledigt ."

"Also seit Kreacher sich erhängt hat , geht es mit dem Haus bergauf !" , meinte Mudungus und setzte sich an den Tisch .   
Tatsächlich war es völlig frei von Spinnweben , es wohnten keine Ghoule oder Irrwichte in Schränken und keine Dixys in den Vorhängen , die meisten Regale waren abgestaubt und neu bedeckt . Als nächstes wollten sie sich die Wände und den Boden vornehmen , um den ganzen eine stabile Basis zu bieten und damit Remus endlich alles richtig herrichten konnte . Anders als der eigentliche Besitzer des Hauses warf er die alten Familienerbstücke nicht weg , sondern putzte und verstaute sie vorsichtig in einem Kellerraum . Tatsächlich wurde das erst in Angriff genommen , als Kreacher, der Hauself , den Befehl von Mrs. Blacks Bildnis erhalten hatte , sich zu erhängen , was er dann auch feierlich und in aller Abwesenheit auch mitten im Wohnzimmer tat .

Man hörte , wie jemand der Kamin benutzte , dann Schritte . Im selben Augenblick tauchte Molly Weasley auf , ihre Haare leuchteten schon von weitem . 

"Guten Morgen alle miteinander ." , trällerte sie . "Habt ihr schon was gegessen ?"

"Was ist mit deinen Kindern ?" , erwiderte Fletcher . "Willst du nicht lieber denen was zum Essen machen ?"

"Die schlafen noch ." , war die knappe Antwort der Mutter . Sie konnte sich einfach nicht mit ihm anfreunden . "Ich hab es aufgegeben , sie wecken zu wollen . Und statt Frühstück gibt es eben gleich Mittagessen ."

"Vernünftige Logik ." , sagte Tonks und schenkte sich endlich ihren wohlverdienten Kaffee ein . Der Geruch verbreitete sich rasch in der ganzen Küche und flösste Lebensgeister ein . "Gibt es etwas neues von Arthur ?"

"Ich fürchte , nein ." , mischte sich Remus wieder ein und zog den Tagespropheten aus der Tasche , zusammen mit dem Quibbler . "Nur , dass ein kleiner Junge verschwunden ist , wahrscheinlich ein Ausreißer . Tagesprophet Seite 8 unten . Ansonsten wieder beißende Türklinken , steppende Ballettschuhe , fluchende Bibeln und so ein Zeug eben . "Die junge Frau stemmte die Hände in die Hüften . 

"Remus !" , fuhr sie ihn an . "Du bist frisch gewaschen und angezogen ,hast schon eingekauft , den Quibbler und den Tagespropheten durchgelesen und Tee gemacht . Wann bist du aufgestanden ?"

"Früh ." , entgegnete er vage und wich ihrem Blick aus . Schon seit je her strahlte dieser Mann eine unglaubliche Ruhe aus , nichts schien ihn je zu erschüttern . Nur einmal hatte er etwas von seiner Ruhe verloren , aber davon wusste nur Dumbledore und McGonagall . Damals , als Sirius nach Askaban eingewiesen wurde und es waren weniger Minuten gewesen , in denen sein Verstand anscheinend ausgesetzt hatte .

"Früh ?" , hackte sie weiter nach . "Willst du mich vielleicht für dumm verkaufen ? Du hast überhaupt nicht geschlafen , gib's doch zu . Seit Tagen läufst du schon wie ein müdes Gespenst durch die Gegend . Meinst du es bringt was , seine Abwesenheit durch Arbeit zu vergessen ?"

Remus schlug die Tasse so heftig auf das Fensterbrett , dass sie einen Riss bekam und den heißen Tee auf seine Hand und auf der Möbel verteilte . 

"Das hat nichts mit seinem Verschwinden zu tun ." Trotz der heftigen Bewegung mit der Hand und dem Aufprall der Tasse war seine Stimme unverändert geblieben . Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab , wischte den Tee auf , reparierte die Tasse und ging schweigend und zu Boden starrend aus dem Raum. 

Aber jedem war aufgefallen , dass er und Tonks das Wort _Tod_ nicht in den Mund nahmen . 

Nach dem Frühstück erledigte Harry mal wieder die Gartenarbeit und langsam aber sicher nahm Onkel Vernons Rasen eine fast perfekte Form an , die Blumen sprossen nur so in den Beeten , aber er gab sich damit einfach nicht zufrieden . Stück für Stück krabbelte er das Gras entlang , immer wieder auf der Suche nach neuem Unkraut und überhörte dabei geflissentlich Tante und Onkel , die leise darüber diskutierten , ihn in einer Irrenanstalt einweisen zu lassen . Sein Zauberstab lag seit seiner Ankunft hinten , im verschlossenem Koffer , es gab also keinen Grund zu behaupten , etwas sei abnormal an ihm . 

Normalerweise hätte er den Stab immer bei sich gehabt , um sich zu beschützten . Jedenfalls war das seine frühere Denkweise gewesen , aber seit dem Anfang des letzten Jahres ließ er seinen Schutz bleiben . Würde ihm jetzt irgendein Dementor über den Weg kommen , würde er ihn einfach zusammenschlagen oder ihm auf den Umhang treten und ihn damit zum Stolpern bringen . Er wollte gerade etwas unpassendes aus dem Gras zupfen , als Onkel Vernon ihm in den Weg trat . 

"Mrs. Figg braucht Hilfe im Haus ." , bellte er . "Und sei ja höflich zu ihr , oder du wirst es mit mir zu tun bekommen ."

Am liebsten hätte Harry ihm entgegen geschrien , dass Arabella Figg ein Squib sei (ein Kind ohne magische Fähigkeiten aber von magischen Eltern ) und die Erklärung gleich dazu , beließ es aber mit einem Kopfnicken . Tatsache war , dass er nicht die geringste Lust verspürte , jetzt zu der alten Frau zu gehen . Das lag zumeist daran , dass sie keine Hilfe im Haus brauchte , sondern nur ein kleines Gespräch ,wie es Harry ging , wie er sich fühlte, ob die Verwandten ihn gut behandelten . 

Ächzend erhob er sich von den Knien , klopfte Erde und Grasbündel ab und ging aus dem Garten , hinaus auf den Gehweg . Schon an der Haustür der Dursleys sah er die Gestalt um die Ecke in den Ligusterweg biegen . Als Harry das Gartentor schloss , wäre er fast in sie hineingerannt . 

"Entschuldigung ." , murmelte er , aber anstatt es hinzunehmen und weiterzugehen , blieb die Gestalt stehen und starrte ihn an . Das meinte zumindestes Harry , da er trotz der Nähe ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte . Sie hatte eine Bordeauxfarbenen Mantel an , Turnschuhe , Jeans . Nichts magisches, ein einfacher Muggel . 

"Harry Potter ?" , fragte die Person ihn atemlos . Es war anscheinend eine Frau . Sein Name ließ ihn zurückweichen . Früher , als er noch in die erste Klasse Hogwarts ging , da war er es gewöhnt , dass ihn Fremde Leute auf der Straße ansprachen . Nun aber , nachdem so viel passiert war , dachte er sofort an Todesser und Voldemort . Instinktiv griff er in seine Tasche nach dem Zauberstab – musste aber feststellen , dass er in seinem Koffer lag . Das einzige , was er mit sich herumschleppte , war der Zweiwegespiegel und das mit Hilfe von Zauberei reparierte Taschenmesser . Na toll , dachte er noch sarkastisch . Schon wieder jemand , der mich umbringen will . Aber Anstatt eines Angriff fielen bei der Frau Tränen zu Boden . "Harry Potter ..."

Sie nahm ihre Hände aus den Taschen und machte eine Bewegung , als würde sie ihn an der Wange entlang streichen wollen , besann sich aber anders und berührte nur kurz seine Schulter . 

"Harry , wo bleibst du denn ?" Mrs . Figg war aus dem Haus getreten und musterte die Fremde misstrauisch genau , die im selben Augenblick ihre Hände wieder sinken ließ und sich von dem verdutzten Jungen abwandte . 

"Es tut mir Leid ." , murmelte sie noch , dann rannte sie in die Richtung davon , aus der sie gekommen war . Benommen sprang Harry über den Gartenzaun seiner Nachbarin und folgte ihr unwillig in das Haus .

AN : So , das erste Kapitel hätten wir mal schon , wie findet ihr es ? *deutet unauffällig auf den Button links Unten* Reviews sind immer erwünscht .


	2. The Beauty or the Beast

AN : Nur ein Review ? Schade , aber *seufz* , so lange es Jemand liest und zu jedem Chap ein Kommentar schreibt , bin ich glücklich . Vielleicht ist es schwer , neben dem 5 Band sich auch noch den Fic's zuzuwenden , aber bitte , ein paar Reviews mehr ^-^ Ach Ja , die geheimnisvolle Fremde .... 

****

2 Kapitel : The Beauty or the Beast 

"Wie geht es Harry ?" , fragte Fletcher grunzend und ließ Arabella eine Tasse Tee zukommen . Tonks saß verbissen in einer Ecke und mied es , Remus in die Augen zu sehen, der zwar wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war , aber immer noch mehr tot aussah , als lebendig , wie so oft in dieser Zeit .   
Die ältere Frau lehnte den Tee mit einem eisigen Blick ab und seufzte . 

"Das weiß ich leider nicht ."

"Wie jetzt ?" , fragte Tonks und hob eine Augenbraue . "Du wohnst neben ihm , hast mit ihm geredet, weist aber nicht , wie es ihm geht ?"

"Wenn du seinen körperlichen Zustand meinst , geht es ihm ausgezeichnet . Durch Gartenarbeit hat er sich beträchtlich gestärkt ." , erwiderte Arabella zynisch . "Wie es da drin aussieht , weis ich nicht ." Sie klopfte sich traurig aufs Herz . "Sitzt da , nippt an seinem Tee , antwortet auf Fragen , aber alles so mechanisch , so müde . Jeden Tag beobachte ich ihn und Tag für Tag kommt er mir immer mehr tot vor , immer bedrückter und ich kann nichts tun , um ihn da herauszuholen ."

"Erinnert mich an eine gewissen Person ." , murmelte Tonks , was die gewisse Person nur schnauben ließ . 

"Ich hoffe , wir reden hier von Snape ." , meinte er trocken und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster . 

Arthur strich sich mit der Hand über die Stirn . 

"Das wundert mich , ehrlich gesagt , überhaupt nicht ." , meinte er weniger besorgt als die anderen . "Der arme Junge hat letztes Jahr viel durchmachen müssen . Besonders der Verlust von seinem Paten dürfte ihn nur schwer zugänglich für uns gemacht zu haben . Und da gebe ich Tonks Recht ." Sein Blick verweilte auf der Person am Fenster . "Da ist er nicht der einzige ."

"Ach ." , entfuhr es Remus kühl . " Ich , als sein Freund , bin anscheinend der einzige , der Gefühle zeigt , wenn Voldemort –" Ein Zittern ging durch den Raum . "- einen nach dem anderen von uns hinrichtet . Du , Arthur , als sein Onkel , und besonders DU , Tonks , als seine liebste COUSINE , solltest doch wenigstens SO TUN , als wärst du traurig , anstatt auf mir herum zu hacken , nur weil ich nicht wieder zu dem gewöhnlichen Tagesablauf rübergehe , als sei nichts gewesen ."

Mit einem Sprung war die junge Frau auf den Beinen , verpasste ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige für seine harten Worte und rauschte aus dem Raum . Moodys Auge folgte ihr noch ins Bad , dann wandte es sich an Remus , der aber bereits mit einem lauten Türknallen durch den Hauseingang gerannt war . 

"Meinst du , die kriegen sich wieder ein ?" , knurrte er Richtung Fletcher , der irgendetwas in seinem dreckigem Notizbuch schrieb , was verdächtig nach illegalen Käufen aussah . 

"Sicher . Immerhin haben wir das Themas Sirius schon mal kurz erwähnt . Seit dem Tag ihrer Rückkehr haben sie nicht darüber geredet , das Thema gewechselt oder sind aus dem Raum geflohen , wenn es angeschnitten wurde ."

"Hast du nicht Hausverbot beim _Eberkopf_ ?" Moodys Auge durchleuchtete gerade die Aufschrift . Es rotierte , sprang hin und her und las Zeile für Zeile durch . "Was willst du denn um Himmels Willen mit einer Dracheneischale ?"

"Verdammt , hör auf ." , knurrte Fletcher und steckte den Block weg , auch wenn es nicht viel bringen würde . Aber Moody zeigte gewisse Nachsicht , hörte auf ihn und wandte sich ab . 

"Aber was ist nun mit Harry ?" , fragte Arabella weiter . "Ich glaube kaum , dass er seinen Schulkoffer auch nur einmal geöffnet hat und ich werde nicht zusehen , wie der Junge zerbricht ! Und auf mich macht er einen ziemlich schläfrigen und kranken Eindruck ."

"Ich glaube , wir sollte Dumbledore darüber informieren ." , schlug Arthur vor . "Aber selbst der scheut davor zurück , uns als seine Leibwache einzustellen . Anscheinend hat ihn Harry letztes Mal ziemlich – naja , sie hatten da eine kleine Diskussion ..."

"Im Klartext : Harry hasst Dumbledore und hat ihn angebrüllt ." 

"Er sagt , der Junge kommt schon klar ."

"Hast du ihm vorgeschlagen , in den Fuchsbau zu kommen ?" Fletcher sah ihn Hoffnungsvoll an . Wenn es etwas war , dass ihm ans Herz gewachsen war , dann waren es die Kinder , die das Haus mit Lachen und Aufregung versorgt haben . "Wenn er erst einmal mit seinen Freunden zusammen ist , wird es ihm sicherlich besser gehen . Besonders wenn Fred und George kommen . "

"Nun , das habe ich auch gehofft , aber es sieht so aus , als wolle er nicht zu uns . Schreibt , dass er lieber ein bisschen Zeit für sich braucht ."

"Ein bisschen Zeit für sich , so was !" , stöhnte Molly Weasley und prüfte den Kuchen im Backofen . "Ich bezweifle , dass es dem Jungen guttun wird !Der Arme . " Sie schniefte . "Erst seine Eltern , dann seine Kindheit , sein Pate – was will ihm das Leben denn noch nehmen ?"

"Dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig , als zu ihm zurück zugehen ." , meinte Arabella und erhob sich, um das Flohnetzwerk des Hauses zu benutzten . "Und ihr informiert Dumbledore und –" Sie sah sich um . "Macht das Haus endlich mal ganz sauber . Die Tapeten müssen erneuert werden . Hier muss was frisches herein . Ich würde Pastelltöne empfehlen . Komm , steh auf , seniler , alter Sack ."

"Ich glaube , dass können wir getrost Remus überlassen , falls er mal wieder schlaflose Nächte hat , schrullige Meckerhexe ." , brummte Fletcher zur Antwort , aber die Frau hörte es nicht mehr . "Wir haben nicht viel zu tun , oder? Wo bleibt Kingsley ?"

"Der ist immer noch bei der Arbeit . Seit dem Vorfall beim Tor wird darüber diskutiert , was man jetzt mit seinem Fall macht . " , murrte Moody zur Antwort . "Jedenfalls müssen wir auf Dumbledore warten und ihn fragen , was wir mit Potter machen . Und dann werde ich mich ein bisschen in der Gegend bei ihm umsehen ."

Gerade als er aufstand , ertönten vor dem Haus Schreie , Explosionen und ein lautes Scheppern deutete an , dass die Mülltonnen umgefallen waren .

Remus schlug die Tür hinter sich zu , atmete tief durch und trat hinaus auf die Straße . In letzter Zeit passierte es einfach zu oft , dass er die Beherrschung verlor , das durfte nicht mehr vorkommen. Erst die Teetasse , jetzt Tonks , die ihm vor allen Leuten eine Strafpredigt hielt und ihn für die Wahrheit auch noch ohrfeigte . 

Er wusste , dass sie mit McGonagall öfters über den Blutschutz des Hauses gesprochen hat und dass sie einfach nicht einsah , dass es ein Missverständnis war . Sie hatte sich mit dem Tod ihres Cousin nicht abgefunden . Armes Mädchen . 

Er wandte sich nach links und verließ das Grundstück der Blacks . Er konnte schon fast die Stimme seines Freundes hören , seine Schritte , die durch das Haus klangen , seine energischen Bewegungen , seine Entschlossenheit . Remus wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht . 

Nun waren die Freunde endgültig getrennt und wer hätte das gedacht , er – der Werwolf- hat sie alle überlebt . Welch grausames Schicksal . Sirius' Tod hat nicht nur ihn nah an den Abgrund getrieben , Harry war schon hereingefallen und er , der letzte der vier , hatte nicht die Hand ausstrecken können , um ihn aufzufangen . 

Trauer und Schmerz verbreiteten sich wie ein Lauffeuer über das Haus , nicht einmal Moody schien in der Lage zu sein , irgendwelche Verschwörungen der Bilder aufzudecken oder Gift in seinem Kürbissaft zu erkennen . 

Er war nicht weit vom Haus entfernt , als er eine Stimme hörte . 

"Nein , lasst mich los , lasst mich sofort los !"

"Komm mit , du Kleine Schnepfe , der dunkle Lord will dich sehen ."

Ein spitzer Schrei ertönte . "Komm mit und hör auf zu zicken !"  
Bereits nach dem ersten hohen Ton der Frau hatte Remus sofort kehrtgemacht . Es waren Todesser , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf . Im Laufen schon zog er seinen Zauberstab . Was wollten die hier , ausgerechnet vor Sirius' Haus ? Hatte sich der Blutschutz doch gelöst ? Ein Stich jagte durch sein Herz . Nein , das Haus war immer noch nicht zu orten und stand immer noch unter dem Fideliuszauber. Es war unwahrscheinlich , dass sie absichtlich hier waren . Aber wenn sie unabsichtlich hier waren , rasten seine Gedanken weiter , was taten sie dann hier , mitten auf offener Straße bei Tageslicht ?

Die Frau hatte einen langen Mantel an, ihre Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht ,als sie zu Boden geworfen wurde . Remus' Fluch traf den , der sie festhielt , aber es waren noch weitere Todesser da . Alle in schwarzen Kutteln , alle maskiert . Zorn flackerte in ihm hoch . Genau so war es auch im Ministerium gewesen . Genau so ist alles passiert . Und da war wieder Bella , mit ihrem hohen , psychopathischen Lachen ......

"Weg da !" Remus packte die Frau bei der Hand , hob sie hoch und rannte mit ihr zur Seite , zu den Mülltonnen , die scheppernd zur Seite fielen , als er sie in die weichen Müllsäcke schubste . Es war vielleicht nicht das höflichste , was er je gemacht hatte , aber seine Sinne hätten ihn nie getäuscht . Ein grüner Blitz raste Haarscharf an ihm vorbei , es roch nach versengtem Haar . "Bleiben Sie hier , bis ich wieder da bin , verstanden ?"

Dann sprang er wieder angriffslustig in die Runde , obwohl er wusste , dass er es mit fünf von Voldemorts Dienern nicht aufnehmen konnte . Sirius oder James ja , sie hätte es gekonnt . Den Mutigen gehörte doch das Wohlwollen der Götter . Als wurden seine Gebete in den letzten Sekunden erhört , sprang die unsichtbare Haustür zum Grimmauld's Place 12 auf und die Ordensmitglieder rannten wie wild gewordene Ameisen hinaus . Natürlich sahen die Todesser nicht , dass sie aus der Nummer 12 kamen , nur aus 11 und 13 . Der Schutz musste also doch noch wirken . 

Flüche wurden wie Kugeln ausgetauscht , selbst Tonks , noch mit ihren rot verweinten Augen , ließ einen Todesser zu Boden gehen . Drei konnten entkommen , Remus sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln apparieren . 

Dann war es still auf dem Platz . Remus wandte sich zu der Frau in der Ecke , die sich stöhnend den Kopf rieb und steckte den Zauberstab ein . Freundlich kniete er sich hin und reichte ihr die Hand , die sie dankend aufnahm und sich aufrichtete . 

"Geht es Ihnen gut ?" , knurrte Moody . Die Frau nickte . 

Sie war attraktiv , keine Frage . Braune , leicht gewellte Haare , frische Gesichtsfarbe . Ja , durchaus attraktiv . Und die Lippen , dachte er . Die Lippen , so zart , und diese wundervollen grünen Augen . 

"Mir geht es gut ..." , sagte sie deutlich , aber leise . "Vielen Dank ."

"Kommen Sie ersteinmal ins Haus ." , meinte Remus und ließ sie mit einer Handbewegung vorgehen . Nur weil jemand von den Todessern angegriffen wurde , musste es noch lange nicht heißen , dass sie unschuldig war . Verrat in den eigenen Kreisen war nichts ungewöhnliches , wie sie vor Jahren haben selbst feststellen können . Sie hätte aber auch genau so gut ein Muggel sein können . In ihren schwarzen Turnschuhen machte sie vorsichtig ein paar Schritte , dann folgte sie den aufgelösten Leuten ins Haus . Natürlich trat sie in die Haustür der Nummer 11 . 

"Ich bringe die hier ins Ministerium ." Arthur band die bewusstlosen Männer zusammen und disapperierte mit ihnen , da weit und breit keine Menschen zu sehen war . 

"Und ich hör mich mal um , was die Schweine denn schon so früh aus ihren Löchern kommen ." Mit einem Knall war auch Fletcher verschwunden . 

"Sie sind Zauberer , nicht wahr ?" , fragte die Fremde , als sie durch den Flur schritten ( der allerdings der Nummer 12 gehörte ) . "Sie haben Zauberstäbe benutzt ."

"Sind Sie denn ein Muggel ?" , fragte Tonks überrascht und sah sie prüfend an . Nichts an ihr wirkte magisch , ein ganz normaler Mensch ohne irgendwelche Fähigkeiten . Aber die Frau schüttelte den Kopf . 

"Nein , ich bin eine Hexe . Ich wusste nur nicht , dass hier Zauberer leben . Vielen Dank , dass sie mir geholfen haben , meinen Zauberstab hatte ich nicht griffbereit ."

"Unklug in solchen Zeiten ." , murrte Moody und genehmigte sich einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann . "Wenigstens können wir nicht behaupten , heute war es langweilig ."

Tonks würdigte Remus weiterhin keines Blickes , sondern setzte in aller Ruhe neuen Tee auf . Es fing an, zu regen und die Uhr schlug bereits drei , aber Dumbledore und McGonagall tauchten immer noch nicht auf . 

"Liebes , lassen Sie mich Ihre Wunden ansehen ." Molly Weasley kam mit ihrem Zauberstab auf sie zu und lies einige Wunden wie blaue Flecken , Blutergüsse , Kratzer und Beulen verschwinden . "So ist es doch besser , oder ?"

"Ja , danke , Mrs. Weasley ."

"Sie kennen mich ?"

"Ja , ich habe von ihrem Mann gehört und dann habe ich noch den Tagespropheten vor zwei Jahren gelesen ."

"Mein Name ist Remus Lupin ." , stellte sich Remus schließlich vor und durchbrach das entstandene Schweigen schließlich , als niemand noch etwas sagen wollte oder konnte. Aber in angenehmen Unterhaltungen war er schon immer ein gerngesehener Gast gewesen . "Und Ihrer Ms – oder Mrs . -?"

"Helen ." Sie reichten sich die Hände . Ihre Haut war angenehm weich . " _Miss _Helen -" Sie stockte, als würde noch überlegen , ob es richtig war , ihr völlig Fremden ihren Namen zu nennen . Aber die Augen des jungen Mannes , der sich als Remus Lupin vorstellte , die Lachfältchen in seinen blauen Augen , die halblangen , ungekämmten Haare machten bei ihr einen durchaus sympathischen Eindruck. . "Helen White . Freut mich sehr . Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht genug danken . Ihre Reflexe sind einfach – einmalig !"

Er winkte ab und wandte sich wieder an Moody . 

"Die Aktivitäten der Todesser nehmen immer weiter zu . Sie greifen nun mitten am Tag auf offenere Straße Leute an . " , meinte er nachdenklich . "Das gefällt mir nicht ."

"Das gefällt uns allen nicht , Remus , aber so ist es nun mal ."

Die Tür zur Küche wurde geöffnet und Dumbledore , McGonagall und Snape traten ein . Alle wirkten leicht abgehetzt und nervös , besonders für Snape schien allein seine Präsenz in diesem Haus Grund genug sein , eine finstere Mine auf zusetzten . Dumbledore zwinkerte mit den Augen , als er Helen sah. 

"Ein Gast ?" , fragte er verdutzt , aber jeder , der ihn lange genug kannte , wusste , dass er nur nicht unhöflich sein wollte und ihm Fragen auf der Zunge Löcher brannten . 

"Albus , das ist Helen White , sie wurde vor dem Haus von Todessern angefallen ." , erklärte Tonks und goss in den Tee in verschiedene Tassen ein . "Drei konnten wir überwältigen , Arthur ist schon auf dem Weg ins Ministerium , Fletcher ist sich umhören gegangen . Drei konnten entkommen ."

McGonagalls Augen ruhten auf Helen White . Sie erinnerte sie an eine alte Schülerin , aber sie konnte sich bei weitem nicht erinnern , jemals jemanden mit so einem Namen gekannt zu haben . 

"Miss Helen White , richtig ?" Snape kam aus dem Schatten der Tür hervor . Die Augenbraue hochgehoben musterte er die Fremde genau , seine Augen blitzten gefährlich . "Dürfte ich Sie bitten, mir Ihren linken Oberarm zu zeigen ."

Molly Weasley zog scharf die Luft ein . 

"Severus , Sie glaube doch nicht –"  
"Mit dem Glauben habe ich vor langer Zeit aufgehört ." , war die zynische Antwort des Professors , dessen Haar doch tatsächlich so aussah , als hätte er es wirklich gewaschen . "Ich halte mich an Tatsachen ."

"Oppurtinist ..." , murmelte Tonks verächtlich , wobei ihre Haare einen schwarzen Ton annahmen . 

"Verzogene Göre..." , war die Antwort . 

"Severus ?" Helen sah ihn an . "Severus Snape ?" Dann verhärtete sich der Blick gegen ihn , wandelte sich regelrecht in Hass um . Kühl zog sie ihren Mantel aus , rollte ihren Ärmel hoch und entblößte ihren Oberarm . "Ich kann Ihnen versichern , dass ich kein dunkles Mal trage und ich gehöre ganz sicher nicht zu den Todessern ."

Dumbledores Augen blitzten auf , er legte seinem Zaubertrankmeister beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte die Fremde an . Dann reichte er ihr die Hand , die sie wiederrum Lächelnd schüttelte . 

"Professor Dumbledore , natürlich , es freut mich , Sie endlich persönlich zu sehen , auch wenn ich diese – Situation hier ." Sie sah sich im Raum um . "Nicht ganz verstehen kann ."

Sie schüttelten sich lächelnd die Hände . 

"Sie kennen Dumbledore ?" , fragte Mrs. Weasley überschüssiger Weise . 

"Ja , mein –" Sie stockte wieder . "Ich esse gerne Schokofrösche ." Um ihr Gesicht legte sich ein zart roter Ton . 

"Sie haben nicht in England studiert ." , meinte Dumbledore freundlich , seine Augen funkelten . 

"Nein .", bestätigte Helen auskunftsfreudig . "Als ich elf wurde , sind meine Eltern in die USA ausgewandert , ich habe auf der Salem- Universität mein Studium in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zauberformeln abgeschlossen ."

"Ach , tatsächlich ?" , regte sich Remus wieder . In seinen Augen sprühte ein Funken Interesse . 

"Sie müssen wissen ." , fuhr der Direktor nicht minder lächelnd fort . "Remus gehört hier zu den besten in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste . In seinem Jahrgang hatte er den besten Abschluss."

Eine Farbe , die Helens Gesicht durchaus Konkurrenz machen konnte , legte sich um die Wangen des jungen Mannes und sofort wirkte er noch viel mehr liebenswürdiger . Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte , mischte sich Tonks ein . 

"Aber er würde das niemals zugeben , dafür ist er viel zu –"

"Darf ich vorstellen ." , entgegnete Remus mit einem gemeinen Lächeln , bevor sie noch mehr über ihn ausplappern konnte . "_Nyphadora_ Tonks ."

Die Frauen reichten sich die Hände , wobei Tonks ihrem Freund einen bösen Blick zu warf .

"Ich halte es für Unklug , wenn Miss White wieder in ihre Wohnung zurückkehrt ." , meinte McGonagall sachlich , das alte Thema wieder aufgreifend . "Todesser belassen es nicht bei einem Versuch , es wäre zu gefährlich , Sie gehen zu lassen ."

"Ich habe außerdem keine Wohnung mehr ." , lies Helen verlauten . Obwohl sie versuchte , nichts von ihren Gefühlen zu offenbaren , klang doch deutlich Trauer in ihrer Stimme . "Sie wurde durch schwarze Dämpfe völlig unbewohnbar gemacht . Ich habe schon überlegt , ob ich vielleicht Odeon informiere , meinen besten Freund . Er hatte immer einen guten Rat , allerdings habe ich ihn seit einem Monat nicht mehr gesehen und weis auch nicht , wo er sich im Moment aufhält . Odeon McGuire ." , fügte sie informativer hinzu . 

"Ich werde sehen , ob wir ihn hierher bringen können ." , meinte Arthur gelassen . "Odeo McGuire ...Hm , die Registrationsstelle müsste mehr wissen ."

"Nun , dann ist es ja wohl selbstverständlich , dass Sie eine Weile hierbleiben werden ." , meinte Mrs. Weasley strikt . "Es kommt gar nicht in Frage , dass Sie in ein Hotel ziehen oder zu Freunden oder Verwandten ."

"Das ist eine sehr große Hilfe für mich , vielen Dank." Die junge Frau senkte errötend den Blick und spielte mit ihren Fingern . "Ich werde mich natürlich an den Haushaltskosten beteiligen und Ihnen so gut ich kann helfen ."

"Wie Sie uns helfen ." , sagte Dumbledore einladend . "Möchte ich gerne mit Ihnen später besprechen, wenn es Ihnen Recht ist , Helen . Aber nun zum Hauptgrund meines Erscheinens ." Er blickte nun wieder ernst in die Runde . " Es geht um Harry ?"

Helen sah auf . 

"Ja ." , seufzte Molly mütterlich. "Dem Armen geht es anscheinend nicht gut . Er isst kaum , schläft nicht – er ist wahrscheinlich krank - und will auch nicht in den Ferien zu uns kommen ." Anscheinend war das der wichtigste Grund für sie , nach dem Jungen zu sehen . 

"Außerdem würde ich es zu Potter's Sicherheit empfehlen ." , lies Moody verlauten . "Dass wir ihn von dort wegholen , die Aktivität der Todesser steigt beträchtlich und das sie nun auf offener Straße angreifen ..." Er winkte mit dem Kopf Richtung Helen , die nur beschämt zu Boden blickte .

"Severus , wissen Sie etwas mehr darüber ?" , fragte McGonagall sachlich . Trotzdem fiel es ihr schwer , Haltung zu bewahren . Der Mann dort , der Kinder an Hogwarts Unterrichtete , ein ehemaliger Schüler von ihr , war in den Kreisen des dunklen Lords . Nicht , dass sie es nicht tat , aber es war nicht einfach , das zu akzeptieren , auch wenn sie wusste , dass seine Arbeit wichtiger war , als ihre .

Der Professor stützte die Lippen , als er einen kurzen Blick auf den neuen Gast warf . Ihm war sofort klar , dass ihre Eltern Muggel waren , wie sie sich Kleidete und wie sie umher blickte . Außerdem hatte sie ihren Zauberstab nicht griffbereit , was in seinen Augen schon als fahrlässiger Selbstmord durchgehen konnte . Sollte sie sich ausplappern , würde er nicht zögern und bei ihr als erster eine Gedächtnismodifikation durchführen . 

"Nein ." , entgegnete er knapp . "Voldemort verteilt zwar durchaus mehr Befehle, aber alle irgendwie einzeln , abgehackt . Zwischen ihnen gibt es keinerlei Zusammenhang in meinen Augen. Außerdem legt er weniger Wert auf Vertrauen zu seinen Gefolgsleuten , planen und Ziele setzten macht er alleine. Die Tatsache , dass Potter ihm erneut entkommen konnte , hatte ihm einen ziemlichen Dämpfer verpasst . "

Dumbledore nickte ihm anerkennend , aber mit einer Spur von Besorgnis . Er strich sich mehrmals stumm über seinen Bart , wackelte mit den Augenbrauen , schob sich seine Brille zurecht und holte endlich Luft . 

"Ich denke , wir werden Harry hierher bringen ." , meinte er , als sei es beschlossene Sache . "Neben Hogwarts , ist es der sicherste Ort für ihn . Was meinst du , Molly ." Er wandte sich an die rothaarige Frau . "Meinst du , du kannst Ron entbehren ? Ich bin sicher , Harry wird sich mit ihm und Hermine viel wohler fühlen ."

"Das glaube ich kaum ." , entgegnete Remus . Seine Stimme war in diesem Augenblick nicht besonders laut , aber deutlich und klar . Er mied den Blickkontakt zu allen , sah nur aus dem Fenster . 

"Er wird niemals freiwillig hierher zurückkehren ." , fuhr er fort , nachdem er sich die Zuhörer gesichert hatte . "Dieser Ort würde ihn zu sehr an Sirius erinnern , zu sehr an das letzte Jahr . Versteh mich nicht falsch , Albus ." Er sah den Schulleiter an . "Ich sorge mich ebenfalls um Harrys Sicherheit, aber ich denke nicht nur als Ordensmitglied , sondern auch als sein und Sirius' Freund und ich sage dir : Du wirst ihn schon zwingen müssen , hierher zu kommen ."

TBC...

AN : Harte Worte oder bittere Wahrheit ? Wie sieht's aus , was meint ihr ? Was haltet ihr von Helen White ? Wer's gelesen hat , ein Review wäre erwünscht ^-^ Jules


	3. Vertrauen

AN : ACHTUNG : Irgendwas hat mit dem Hochladen nicht funktioniert (sorry) , ich hoffe , der zweite Versuch ist besser ...wie ich das hasse ...*grummel*

mbi – Zuerst wollte ich Kreachers Kopf abhacken ( wie die Tradition des Hauses Black halt so ist ) , aber dann dachte ich , wer will das schon freiwillig übernehmen ? Und Helen White ....Ist wohl das Geheimnis in Person.... 

Lea – Ich hab die Geschichte von Sternchen nicht kopiert , Ehrenwort *HandaufsHerz* . Helen White hat mit der anderen Frau gar nichts zu tun ( so wie Bratkartoffeln und der Mond ), da geht was ganz anderes ...aber das löst sich alles später. Die Reaktionen von Tonks und Remus sind , glaube ich , in allen Geschichten ähnlich , was auch kaum verwunderlich ist ...Ich meine , beide verlieren jemanden , der nicht nur Freund , sondern fast wie ein Bruder für sie war , oder ? Andere Reaktionen sind da kaum möglich . Und Harry- tja , wer will schon einen auf freundlich machen , wenn man das letzte Stück seiner Familie verloren hat ? Zudem muss der ja von allen ziemlich enttäuscht sein , immerhin hat ihm keiner die ganze Wahrheit gesagt ...wie immer....

Jana – Nein , da hat dir deine Einbildung keinen Streich gespielt ( war wohl eher mein Computer ;-)

Jedenfalls geht's hier mal weiter ....

****

3 Kapitel : Vertrauen 

Heiß , unerträglich heiß ...feucht ... Überall war Blut , es brodelte , es kochte , es brannte ...Tausende Steine fielen auf ihn herab , bedrückten ihn in der ewigen Hitze ....

Als Harry an diesem Morgen die Treppe Richtung Küche hinabging , hatte er das Gefühl , sich übergeben zu müssen . Seine ganze Haut juckte ohne sichtbaren Grund , die Gegend nahm er nur schwammig war . Selbst nach einer kurzen , kalten Dusche ging es ihm kaum besser , wobei er sich immer noch weigerte , in den Spiegel zu sehen . Denn sah er in den Spiegel , dachte er an seinen Vater, dachte er an seinen Vater , dachte er an Sirius , dachte er an Sirius , dachte er wieder an den Zweiwegespiegel , den er dank Zauberkraft wieder zusammengeflickt hatte , und das brachte ihn dazu, darüber nachzudenken , dass er Schuld an allem war , was ihn unweigerlich zu seinen Eltern führte , dann zu Cedric und dann wieder zu Sirius . Ein ewiger Teufelskreis . Sein Koffer stand immer noch verschlossen in seinem Zimmer . 

Selbst das Rührei , welches Tante Petuina gemacht hatte , schmeckte an diesem Morgen widerwärtiger und ekeliger als sonst , was aber nur er zu bemerken schien . Er konnte kaum einen Bissen herunterschlucken , ohne Angst zu haben , sich übergeben zu müssen .Trotzdem war alles wie immer, nichts hatte sich seit gestern verändert . Aber war der Himmel da draußen nicht düsterer , die Sonne nicht dunkler ?

"Wir werden heute wegfahren ." , sagte Onkel Vernon zu Harry und musterte ihn scharf . Ihm gefiel nicht , dass der Junge heute so fiebrig war . "Und wir werden erst morgen wiederkommen . Da wir Mrs. Figg nicht erreichen können , wirst du hier bleiben."

Harrys Herz machte einen weiteren Sprung , diesmal nicht wegen dem hohen Blutdruck , sondern aus Freude . Endlich , endlich die gewünschte Ruhe . Aber wollte er sie überhaupt ? Sicher , Zeit zum nachdenken wären ganz angebracht , aber irgendwie wollte er gar nicht nachdenken , er wollte einfach nur nicht – sein , nirgendwo sein ....Alleine ...Tot ... Seine Wangen glühten . 

"Aber wehe – WEHE –" , fuhr den bärtige Mann fort und riss ihn aus seinem wirbelndem Gedankenstrom . "Wir kommen zurück und irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht . Du wirst nichts anfassen und in deinem Zimmer bleiben , klar ?" Dann folgte die übrige Strafpredigt , er solle nicht den Fernseher , den Computer oder irgendein anderes , elektronisches Gerät benutzten , keine Musik , sich nicht am Kühlschrank bedienen, nicht rausgehen , nicht auffällig werden.....Harry hörte nur noch mit halben Ohr zu und nickte an den Stellen , wo er immer nickte , fügte ein Mmh hinzu , wenn er es für nötig hielt und stand auf . 

Er beschloss heute nicht im Garten zu arbeiten und so Mrs. Figgs Fragen ausgeliefert zu sein , die im Moment zwar beim Orden zu sein schien und von ihrem Gespräch mit ihm Bericht erstattete , aber sie würde bald zurück sein und das wollte er nicht . Das wollte er ganz und gar nicht. 

Leise nahm er einen Lappen und fing an , wie ein Gespenst durch das Haus zu wandeln und jedes Fussel aufzuwischen , während die Dursleys wie aufgeschreckte Hühner durchs Haus liefen . 

"Duddie – Spatz , zieh deine Krawatte an !"

"Petuina , wo sind meine Manchettenknöpfe ?"

"Ich will diese Krawatte nicht !"

"Zieh sie an , aber sofort ! Vernon , sie sind im Schmuckkästchen !"  
"Wo ?"

"Im Schmuckkästchen neben dem Bett !"

Freilich fiel das Mittagessen aus , aber dass machte nichts . Harry hatte nie Hunger , er aß nur , damit man von ihm glaubte , ihm ginge es gut . Entschlossen stampfte er durchs Haus . Ihm ging es auch gut, sehr gut sogar . Er hatte alles , was er brauchte ...Aber er konnte die Tatsache nicht verleugnen , dass vor seinen Augen einfach alles schwamm . Ihm kam es so vor , als würde es mehr stinken , je mehr er putzte und je öfter er durch das Haus rannte. Der Geruch kam ihm bekannt vor , aber egal , wie oft er sich das Hirn zermatterte , er kam einfach nicht darauf . Vielleicht war es nun nach seinen Augen seine Nase , die aufhörte , zu funktionieren . 

Bevor die Dursleys aus dem Haus gingen , warf Tante Petuina ihm noch einen Blick zu und blieb stehen. In ihren Augen war weder Hass noch Angst zu erkennen , sondern Unentschlossenheit . Für einen Moment sah sie so aus , als würde sie noch etwas zu ihm sagen wollen , beließ es aber dabei, kurz die Lippen zusammen zu pressen und die Tür zu zuknallen . Eine Stunde und etliche , saubere Regale später war es ruhig im Haus und Harry schmiss den Lappen dorthin , wo er ihn hergenommen hatte . 

Dieses Gefühl von bedrückender Stille erinnerte ihn an das Quidditchspiel in der dritten Klasse , wo die Dementoren aufgetaucht waren . Genau so war es auch jetzt , als hätte jemand die Lautstärke abgedreht und alles Fröhliche abgesaugt. Dementoren . Langsam stand Harry auf , vorsichtig darauf bedacht , keine unnötigen Geräusche zu machen . Was war nur los mit ihm ? Er war schon öfters alleine gewesen , es versteckten sich keine Monster unter dem Bett . Gut , ein Irrwicht konnte sich vielleicht verirrt und sich in einen Dementor verwandelt haben , aber das bezweifelte Harry stark . Vielleicht waren wieder welche im Ligusterweg ? Immerhin gab es keine mehr auf Askaban , sie hatten sich der Kontrolle entzogen. Aber das Ministerium würde doch nun mehr denn je um die Sicherheit der Bürger sorgen und Dumbledore würde hier sowieso wahrscheinlich irgendwo eine Leibgarde für ihn bereithalten . 

Da stand er , der braune , schwere Koffer . Ging vielleicht von dort etwas aus ? Nein, hier oben hatte er sich zwar am wenigsten aufgehalten , aber hier war das beklemmende Gefühl deutlich weniger . Eine Woche hatte er sich geweigert , dieses Ding aufzumachen und dem entgegen zu sehen , was er war . Es war das erste Mal , dass Harry versuchte zu vergessen , dass er ein Zauberer war . Zu vergessen , dass er mit Hogwarts oder Dumbledore in Verbindung stand . Er seufzte . Ihm gefiel die Stimmung hier im Haus nicht und darum griff er nach seinem Zauberstab?   
Mit einem Fusstritt klappte er den Deckel auf , griff nach dem Stab und einem Buch und schloss ihn wieder , ohne auch nur einen Blick auf den Inhalt geworfen zu haben . Er beschloss weder in die Küche zu gehen , noch in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben , sondern setzte sich einfach auf die Treppe , lies den Stab in seinen Ärmel gleiten und öffnete das Buch . Welch Ironie . _Giftige Zauberpflanzen und wie man sie verwendet ._ Er schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen .

Obwohl es ruhig im Haus war , konnte sich Harry selbst nach fünfzehn Minuten nicht mehr konzentrieren . In der Küche stand ein Fenster offen , aber der seltsame Gestank verschwand nicht . 

__

Die Tollkirsche ist , wie alle anderen , giftigen Pflanzen , hervorragend als Betäubungsmittel geeignet. Denk nicht an den Geruch , denk nicht an Hogwarts , lies dir endlich das verdammte Buch durch . _Um einen solchen Trank für eine Person herzustellen , benötigt man 100 g schwarze Tollkirschen _... Bald würden die Prüfungsergebnisse für die ZAGs kommen ...Und die neuen Schulbriefe ..._Die Mondsteine, die man zur Verstärkung hineingibt , dürfen nur bei Neumond eingesetzt werden ..._Ob er in Zaubertränke ein "S" ( Schlecht) bekommen hatte oder doch ein "E" ( Erwartungen übertroffen ) , wie er McGonagall versprochen hatte? _Das Feuer darf das Wasser nur warm halten , nicht kochen lassen , das ganze zehn Minuten ..._

Gerade , als Harry es endlich schaffte , sich trotz pochender Schläfen zu konzentrieren und die nächste Seite lesen wollte , spürte er , wie die Luft anfing zu knistern . Es knisterte wirklich . Dann gab es ein Plopp . Schon bevor er mit den Augen hinsah , zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und zielte in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam . Gut , er konnte nicht um die Ecke zielen , aber dann würde er eben ein Stücken von der Wand wegreisen . 

"Stupor !" Der Fremde wich dem Fluch anscheinend geschickt aus , der Spiegel zerbarst , ebenso die Ecke , um die Harry geschossen hatte . Onkel Vernon würde ihn dafür umbringen . 

"Himmel , Harry ! Ich bin's !"

Harry sprang auf , sein Kopf fing sofort an , zu dröhnen , es wurde schwarz vor Augen , das Buch immer noch in den Händen , sprintete er die Stufen hinab und stellte sich in den Flur , wo Lupin mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes den Spiegel reparierte . So hatte Harry seinen ehemaligen Lehrer nicht in Erinnerungen , obwohl der Abschied am Bahnhof King's Cross kaum mehr als zwei Wochen zurücklag . 

Das Haar des Mannes war von noch mehr grauen Strähnen durchzogen und obwohl er kaum Falten hatte , glich er einem Gespenst , so blass , mit diesen stumpfen Augen .

"Was machen Sie hier ?" , fragte Harry unhöflich . Er war zwar froh , dass es kein Todesser war , aber glücklich , dass es trotzdem jemand aus der Zauberwelt war , war er nicht gerade .

"Wo sind deine Verwandten ?" , fragte Lupin und ging ins Wohnzimmer , mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand , sich vorsichtig umsehend . Harry folgte ihm , noch hatte er keine Ahnung , auf was das ganze hinauslaufen sollte . 

"Sie mussten plötzlich –dringend ....weg ...." Es traf ihn wie einen Schlag . Letztes Jahr war es genau so gewesen , sie haben seine Verwandten hereingelegt , um ihn hier weg zu holen . Im Gegensatz zu jetzt war er damals froh darüber gewesen . Als hätte Lupin seine Gedanken gelesen , schüttelte er den Kopf . 

"Nein , diesmal gibt es tatsächlich eine Veranstaltung , wir haben ihnen nur die Karten zukommen lassen , die sie ohne uns nicht bekommen hätten ."

"Ist etwas passiert ?" Seine Gedanken schalteten wieder auf rot . 

"Nicht wirklich ." War die Antwort . "Aber die Aktivitäten der Todesser nehmen immer mehr zu , für dich ist es hier unsicher geworden ."

Harry wusste immer noch nicht , auf was dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen sollte , aber er ahnte es bereits grimmig . Was denn , wollten sie ihn jetzt _zwingen_ , zu den Weasleys zu gehen ? Das war doch absurd. Die nächste Aussage bestätigte seine Befürchtungen . 

"Wir wollen dich aus dem Ligusterweg mitnehmen ." Seine Stimme klang dabei etwas bitter , was eigentlich um so mehr zu seinem Gesichtsausdruck passte . Aber warum ? Warum freute sich Lupin denn nicht , dass sie ihn mitnahmen ? Warum sollte er sich auch freuen , stellte sich Harry gleich die Gegenfrage . Du hast ihn aller seiner besten Freunde beraubt . Du hast sein Leben zerstört . 

"Wohin ?"

Lupin ging zum Kamin , entzündete ihn mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes und warf eine Prise Pulver hinein , die er aus seiner Tasche fischte .

"Zum Grimmauld's Place 12 ."

Eine Zeit lang herrschte Stille , zuerst ungläubig , dann geschockt wich Harry einen Schritt zurück . Das war doch nicht sein Ernst . Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen ....Der Schrei kostete ihn mehr Kraft, als er angenommen hatte . 

"NEIN !"

"Harry ..."

"Das können Sie vergessen ! Ich werde dorthin niemals mehr zurückkehren !"

"Harry , begreif doch –"

"NEIN !" Sein Gesicht hatte eine Zornesröte angenommen ,er hasste jeden Zentimeter des ungebetenen Gastes . Er wollte noch etwas rufen , da erschien Professor McGonagall durch den Kamin . Ganz in schwarz , die Haare wie immer streng nach hinten zusammengebunden , den Zauberstab bereits in der Hand . 

"Guten Tag , Mr. Potter . Accio Schulzeug ." , meinte sie gelassen . Harry hörte zwar , wie sein Koffer an Ecken stieß , während er von oben nach unten schwebte , aber er nahm es nicht war . 

"Ich werde nicht dorthin zurückgehen ." , sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen , damit ihm keine Vulgaritäten herausrutschten , aber McGonagall hatte den Koffer bereits durch den brennenden Kamin schweben lassen . 

"Es ist nur zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit , Potter ." , meinte sie sachlich . "Kommen Sie . Gerade Sie müssten doch wissen , wie Wichtig die ist . Und ich möchte doch sicher nicht umsonst hierher gekommen sein . "

"NEIN ! SIE KÖNNEN MICH , VERDAMMT NOCH MAL , DAZU NICHT ZWINGEN !"

"Das können wir ." , meinte Lupin trocken . "Und das weist du . Aber das will ich nicht . Ich möchte , dass du freiwillig mitkommst ."

"Und das werde ich nicht tun !" , schrie Harry . "Kann ich nicht einmal in meinen eigenen Ferien das tun , wozu ich Lust habe ? Zum Beispiel bestimmen , wo ich wohne ?"

Das Kaminfeuer flackerte auf und noch jemand kam heraus . Es war Moody . 

"Himmel , Minerva ! Ich wäre mitten im Strom fast mit seinem Koffer zusammengestoßen !" Harry ignorierte ihn . Der alte Mann schnupperte in der Luft . 

"Es stinkt ." , knurrte er noch hinzu . McGonagall bewegte ihre Nasenlöcher . Anscheinend war es hier völlig normal , dass die Leute ein und aus gingen , wie es ihnen passte . Niemand fragte ihn , was er oder die Dursleys davon hielten . Waren Zauberer so arrogant ? , fragte er sich im Stillen . Dachten sie, dass sie mit Hilfe eines Stabes alles machen durften ? Dass sie über das Leben von weniger begabten herrschen und in es hinein greifen konnten ?

"Ich rieche nichts."

"Es stinkt nach –" Moody ging im Raum auf und ab , sein magisches Auge filterte wahrscheinlich das ganze Haus . Dann blieb er wie erstarrt stehen . Seine Stimme war sehr leise , aber überdeutlich . Die Pupille weitete sich . "Schafft Potter hier raus . Schwarze Magie ."

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab , aber es war schon fast zu spät . Etwas kroch über den Boden , nebelähnlich , aber schwarz . Anscheinend war das aber nicht die Quelle dieses schwachen Gestankes . Aber alles , was der Nebel berührte , wurde plötzlich schlaf und schwer . Harry wich zurück , das hatte er gar nicht bemerkt . Sein Blick glitt auf die Kellertür. Durch das Schlüsselloch sackte der Nebel auf den Boden . 

"Potter , durch den Kamin !" McGonagall trat zur Seite, aber Harry bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck . Es war ein Trick , um ihn hier weg zu locken , da war er sich ganz sicher . Er drückte das Zaubertrankbuch an sich , als wäre es sein Schild gegen die Flüche , die eventuell noch kommen würden . 

"Ich werde nicht nach Grimmauld's Place 12 gehen ."

Der Nebel wurde dichter , höher , dunkler , all die Dinge wurden noch grauer und lebloser .   
"_Wingardium Leviosa_ !" , rief Lupin in die Stille hinein . Instinktiv sah Harry aus den Augenwinkeln , wie der Mann den Zauberstab hob , aber anstatt ihn auf den Nebel zu richten , zielte er genau auf Harry . Und der musste nicht erst noch einmal hinsehen , um zu begreifen , dass es keine Möglichkeit mehr gab , dem Fluch auszuweichen und dass das Zaubertrankbuch ihn da auch nicht retten würde , obwohl er es automatisch zu seinem Schutz hob . Er versuchte noch kurz , Luft zu schnappen , aber es war schon fast zu spät . Der Fluch manövrierte ihn direkt in die grünen Flammen und das Flohnetzwerk riss ihn aus dem Ligusterweg . 

AN : ts ts , gemein , oder ? Ja, ihn zu zwingen wäre unfair , ihn hereinzulegen noch mehr , aber zu seiner Sicherheit machen die das wirklich laufend , oder ? Ich verweise noch mal auf den Button links unten ( sprich : Bitte reviewt ) ^-^

Und noch mal kurz : Geschichten kopieren finde ich sowieso schwachsinnig , aber es gibt Dinge , die sind nun mal so , wie sie sind . Niemand kann fröhlich herumhüpfen oder so tun , als sei nichts geschehen , wenn ein geliebter Mensch stirbt . Und ich weis schon ganz genau , in welche Richtung sich das ganze Entwickelt...


	4. Smell of Death

AN : Miss Shirley-Blythe – Je länger Helen White in der Geschichte ist , desto mehr kommen die Fragen auf ....Wenn ihr es wissen wollt , hilft nur eines : Weiterlesen ^-^

Sternchen – ich hoffe , du hast meine Mail gekriegt 

(Übersetz: Gestank des Todes)

****

4 Kapitel : Smell of Death 

Harry hasste das Reisen mit Flohpulver und er hasste unfreiwilliges Reisen . Und beides zu Gleich hasste er um so mehr . Mit einem schmerzhaften Aufprall landete er an einem altbekannten Ort, gleich neben seinem Koffer . Sein Mund war voller Staub und Asche , den er angewidert heraus spuckte. Einen Augenblick verharrte er in der Stellung , in seinem Inneren drehte sich alles , alles war schwarz, schwammig . Langsam wurde endlich das Pochen leiser und die Gegend nahm Konturen an . Um den Tisch herum saßen viele Leute : Dumbledore , Snape , Fletcher , Mrs. Figg , Tonks , Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley und Bill und Charlie . Sein Blick verweilte auf einer jungen , hübschen Frau mit den unendlich grünen Augen , die zwischen ihnen allen etwas verloren wirkte . Sie musterte ihn eindringlich , etwas trauriges lag in ihrem Blick , selbst als sie ihm zulächelte . Er rappelte sich auf , ohne ihr noch weiter Beachtung zu schenken und klopfte sich den Staub von seiner Kleidung . 

Die Küche war nicht so , wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte . Es war kein alter Raum mit Holzofen und veralteten Geräten und morschem Boden und herabhängenden Tapeten . Alles war in hellem Holz, die Wände waren im grünen Pastellton gestrichen , die Fenster waren geputzt , der Holzboden schillerte grünlich , was vielleicht nur eine Nebenwirkung der Schutzzauber des Hauses war . Der alte Kühlschrank und Ofen waren weggebracht und durch neues ersetzt worden . Frisches Geschirr stand in den Regalen und das chinesische , nicht zerbrechliche Porzellan mit dem Wappen des Hauses Black stand ebenfalls fein und sauber daneben . 

"Harry , schön , dich zu sehen . Wo sind Remus und die anderen ?" Dumbledore lächelte ihm zu , aber die Mimik der Freundlichkeit verflog , als Harry das Buch nahm , welches er noch in der Hand hatte und es voller Wucht in den Koffer schmiss. Selbst Mrs. Weasley sagte kein Wort , was aber auch zumal daran lag , dass ihr Mann ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte . 

"Beseitigen Todesdämpfe ." , knurrte er und nahm sein Gepäck . Bevor er allerdings die Tür aufstoßen konnte , um so schnell wie möglich in sein altes Zimmer zu verschwinden , apparierten McGonagall , Moody und Lupin . Sie sahen leicht abgehetzt aus . 

"Schwarze Magie ." , meinte Moody grimmig , aber zufrieden mit sich selbst , und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg . "Ich hab's doch gewusst ."

"Alastor , was ist passiert ?" Dumbledore war zwar sitzen geblieben , da es anscheinend keine Verletzte gab , aber seine Haltung hatte Alarmbereitschaft angenommen . Moody kratzte sich am Kinn, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte , wurde er unterbrochen . 

"Dort stank es ." 

Alle Augen sahen zu Harry , der gelassen am Türrahmen lehnte , neben ihm sein Koffer , den er eben in sein Zimmer tragen wollte . 

"Du hast es bemerkt ?" , fragte Moody und sein Auge schien in seiner Höhle vor Freude zu springen . Immerhin war es er ( oder seine Nachbildung ) gewesen , der Harry den Vorschlag gemacht hatte , Auror zu werden . Auch McGonagalls Augen leuchteten , als hätte er eben verkündet , er habe Voldemort besiegt . 

"Der Gestank war ja auch nicht leicht zu ignorieren ."

"Ich habe nichts gerochen ." , meinte Lupin , aber der Junge blickte ihn keine Sekunde lang an . "Was war es denn ?"

"Es stank schon den ganze Morgen . So hat es auch in der Kammer des Schreckens gerochen und in Voldemorts Nähe ...So leicht metallartig oder wie Säure . Ätzend ."

"Ich wusste doch , dass Potter das Zeug zum Auror hat ." , meinte McGonagall lächelnd . _Ich werde einen Auror aus ihm machen und wenn es das letzte ist , was ich tue !_

"Aus dir wird mal wirklich ein guter Auror werden , Potter ! Ha !" Auch Moody lachte auf . "Das ist der Gestank von schwarzer Magie ."

"Kann schwarze Magie denn auch stinken ?" , fragte die Fremde Frau im Sessel . Ihr Gesicht war wie ein einziges Fragezeichen . 

"Ja." , bestätigte McGonagall . "Man kann tatsächlich schwarze Magie riechen oder spüren , wenn man die Veranlagung dazu hat . Denn man kann auch als ein Auror geboren werden ."

"Haben Sie auch etwas dagegen unternommen ?" , fragte Snape kühl . Er selbst hatte diese Veranlagung nicht , aber er wollte sie auch nicht haben . Aber natürlich wusste er , dass diese Art von Zauberei nach Blut stank . Nach Blut und Tod . Hätte er dieses Talent , würde er es kaum als Spion aushalten . 

"Natürlich ." Moody nickte . "Wir haben einige Ministeriumsabgeordete gerufen , durch Dursleys Kamin konnten sie sehr schnell kommen , die kümmern sich darum ; anscheinend hat jemand herausgefunden , wo Potter steckt und wollte ihn durch Todesdämpfe vergiften ."

"Aber wäre da der Avada – Kedavra Fluch nicht – schneller und einfacher ?" , meldete sich erneut die Frau zögernd . "Ich meine , wer gibt sich die Mühe , um – Entschuldigung ." Sie sah zu Boden . "Helen , meine Liebe , am besten kommen Sie dann heute am späten Abend zu mir , ich erkläre Ihnen alles ." Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr fröhlich zu .

"Aber wie kann man ihn denn finden ?" , fragte Mrs. Figg gereizt . "Unter so vielen Zaubern , wie er steht !"

"Das ist in der Tat sehr seltsam ."

Harry , der immer noch im Raum stand , drohte der Kragen zu platzten . Er war krank , ihm tat alles weh , er konnte kaum etwas sehen und die Herrschaften saßen da in ihrer neuen Küche und diskutierten über Dinge , die ihm im Moment völlig belanglos schienen . Er biss sich wütend auf die Lippe und wollte gerade gehen , als eine Stimme ihn davon abhielt . 

"Harry , wo willst du denn hin ?" , fragte Mrs . Weasley besorgt mütterlich . "Willst du denn gar nicht hier bleiben ?"

"HIER BLEIBEN ?" Wütend drehte er sich um . Alle Gespräche , jegliches Gemurmel erstarb . "Ich wollte nicht einmal herkommen ! Darf ich jetzt keinen einzigen Schritt mehr tun , ohne dass ich überwacht werde ?"  
"Bleiben Sie ruhig , Potter ." , entgegnete McGonagall . "Es ist zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit ."

"DAS IST MIR SO ETWAS VON SCHEIßEGAL !"  
"Harry !" , empörte sich Mr . Weasley , aber er hörte nicht hin . Er hatte schon mal letztes Jahr so einen Ausraster , insofern sah Dumbledore dem relativ ruhig entgegen, so lange er nicht anfangen würde , die neu renovierte Küche auseinander zu nehmen . 

"Sie haben kein Recht , über mein Leben zu bestimmen ! Ich sagte , ich will nicht hierher zurückkehren , ist das etwa so schwer , zu verstehen ?"

"Harry , du musst auch verstehen , wir sind für dich und dein Wohlbefinden verantwortlich sind !" , entgegnete der Schulleiter schließlich . Seine Stimme war ruhig , wenn auch besorgt . Der Hass , der letztes Jahr so viel von Harry gefordert hat , brannte nur darauf , auszubrechen . Mit einem Schlag drangen all die Bilder und die Stimmen wieder auf ihn ein . Die Stimmen , die schrien , wenn ein Dementor kam , die Bilder von Voldemort , die Bilder von Sirius .

"Mein – Wohlbefinden ?" Mit einem Schlag war Harrys Stimme gesunken . Sie war fest , aber erfüllt von unendlicher Bitterkeit . Ja , letztes Jahr war ein fünfzehnjähriger brutal erwachsen geworden . Niemand kann dem Tod ins Auge sehen , die Freunde in Gefahr bringen , schließlich den Rest seiner Familie verlieren und dabei immer noch ein unschuldiges Kind bleiben . "Aber ist es nicht gerade das, was ständig gestört wird ? Sie haben es selbst gesagt , Dumbledore ."Tonks Lippen entfuhr ein Schluchzer . "Ihnen war mein Wohlbefinden wichtiger , als die Wahrheit , die meinen Freunden und mir manchmal die ein oder andere Gefahr erspart hätte . Drei Menschen haben sich für mein _Wohlbefinden _geopfert , Professor . Meine Mum , mein Dad – und Sirius ...Meinen Sie, dass _mir _noch etwas daran liegt ?" 

"Was redest du da Potter ?" , zischte Snape wütend . "Die ganze Welt sorgt sich um deine ach so wichtige Sicherheit und du machst noch darüber lustig ?"

"Es ist nur die Wahrheit ." , meinte Harry gleichgültig . In dem Moment machte Mrs. Weasley eine Bewegung , als wolle sie etwas sagen , wurde aber unterbrochen . "Ich bin Ihnen für vieles Dankbar , Mrs. Weasley ." , meinte ehrlich , den Blick zu ihr gewandt . "Aber sie werden mir meine Familie nicht ersetzen können . Sie sind nicht mein persönlicher Bodyguard , Moody , Sie sind nicht mehr mein Lehrer , Professor Lupin."

"Harry ..." Lupin streckte die Hand aus , aber es war zu spät . 

"Sie hatten kein Recht , mich hierher zu bringen und auch keines , mich hier zu halten . Schönen Tag noch ." Harry nahm seinen Koffer und verlies die Küche , in der eine Atmosphäre wie auf einem Friedhof herrschte . Vielleicht würden sie ihn jetzt hassen , vielleicht verachten . Aber es war ihm völlig egal . Vielleicht , wenn er Glück hatte , würden sie ihn mit ihren falschen Sorgen in Ruhe lassen....

"Soll ich ihm nach ? Verschwindet er jetzt ?" , fragte Fletcher verdutzt , aber Moody , der dem Jungen mit seinem magischen Auge gefolgt war , schüttelte den Kopf . 

"Nein , geht hoch , in sein Zimmer ."

"Remus ." Dumbledore sah den Mann an , der immer noch betroffen auf die geschlossene Tür starrte . Jetzt noch weiter über Harry zu reden , würde nichts bringen . "Würdest du bitte Helen ihr Zimmer zeigen ? Das am Ende des Flurs , fast neben deinem ?"

"Natürlich , kommen Sie ." Ohne auf Sie zu warten ging er voran . Oben hörte er bereits eine Tür zuschlagen , Harry war schon in seinem Zimmer . Schweigend gingen sie durch das Haus , an welches sich Helen immer noch nicht gewöhnt hatte . Die Bilder warfen ihnen verächtliche Blicke zu , schwiegen aber . Als Remus an Harrys Tür vorbei ging , hörte er leise Schluchzer . Er blieb stehen , wollte klopfen , aber dann spürte er Helens Hand auf seinem Arm . 

"Lassen Sie dem Jungen Zeit ."

"Was wissen Sie schon über ihn ?" , entgegnete Remus barsch und ging weiter . Als er ihr die Zimmertür öffnete , seufzte er niedergeschlagen . "Es tut mir Leid , aber nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore wird sich für Sie vielleicht einiges aufklären . Schlafen Sie ein wenig . "

"Ja , vielleicht . Ich danke Ihnen noch einmal , Professor ." Sie nickte ihm zu , aber wie beim letzten Mal hob er ausweichend die Hand . 

"Wenn Sie Hilfe benötigen , Fragen Sie mich einfach . Und bitte nennen Sie mich Remus . "

"Natürlich . Wenn sie mich Helen nennen ."

Sie nickten sich noch mal kurz zu . Als Remus erneut an Harrys Zimmer vorbeiging , war es drinnen leise . Mit dem Gefühl , dass seine Welt in weitere Scherben zerbrochen war, ging er deprimiert die Stufen herunter . In der Küche hatte sich die Stimmung gewandelt . Etwas freudiges und zugleich aggressives hatte sich verbreitet . 

"Ich wusste doch , dass Potter das Zeug zum Auror hat !" , knurrte Moody . "Wie denn auch nicht !"

"Denken Sie eigentlich nur an so etwas ?" , entgegnete Molly Weasley und schnäuzte sich ausgiebig in ihr Taschentuch . "Der arme Junge ist völlig verwirrt ."

"Er ist nicht verwirrt ." , fauchte Tonks . Ihre Haare waren grell rot . "Er ist wütend . Und das kann ich gut verstehen ." Ihr Blick glitt auf Remus , der so eben eingetreten war . "Wie konntest du ihn nur so hart hierher befördern ?"

"Das war mein Job : Ihn von dort wegzubringen ." , entgegnete er kalt . 

"Können wir vielleicht einmal vom Thema Potter runterkommen ?" , meinte Snape gelangweilt . "Was ist mit dieser White ? Sie kann nicht die ganze Zeit hier bleiben ."

"Das stimmt , wenn sie kein Ordensmitglied ist , sollte sie hier nicht bleiben ." , gestand auch Arthur . "Aber wir können sie auch nicht wegschicken , das wäre verantwortungslos ."

"Ich werde heute oder morgen mit ihr reden ." , mischte sich auch Dumbledore in das Gespräch ein . Seit Jahren hatte er es aufgegeben , bei Streitereien viel zu sagen , denn jedes seiner Worte führte eine weitere Diskussion mit sich . "Vielleicht ist Miss White eine geeignete Person um ein neues Mitlied im Orden zu werden . "

AN : Ist Dumbledores Entscheidung vielleicht überstürzt oder hat er seine Gründe ? Und was denkt ihr, ist Harrys Vertrauen nun endgültig gebrochen ?

Ich frag mich , ob ich bis Kapitel zehn die Reviewgrenze 50 überschreite ...Hilfe wäre nett ^-^


	5. Das vornehme und gar alte Haus der Black...

AN : Vielen lieben Dank für die vielen Reviews , es hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut ! Ich geb' mir Mühe , so schnell zu schreiben , wie ich kann , ohne dass die Kapitel an Länge und Qualität verlieren !

Six83 – Der gute Remus hat schon schlimmeres Überstanden (bis jetzt ...*Anspielungaufspäter*)

Alex Black5 - Ich weis , dass Snape Voldemort nicht beim Namen nennt ( wird , glaube ich , auch nicht mehr vorkommen ) , aber ich denke auch , dass er sich vor den anderen nicht ängstlich geben will . 

Brisana – Brownie – Danke , ich hoffe , das Ziel wird erreicht ^-^

****

5 Kapitel : Das vornehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks

Harry konnte nicht schlafen , in "seinem" Zimmer brannte immer noch Licht , auf dem Tisch lag eine Notiz , dass Ron und Hermine morgen kommen würden , aber das erfreute ihn überhaupt nicht . Es machte ihn auch nicht wütend oder zornig , es war ihm völlig egal . Und wenn sie auf dem Mond wären – Hauptsache , sie waren in Sicherheit und ließen ihn in Ruhe . In letzter Zeit ( oder genauer gesagt : seit seinem Wutausbruch bei Dumbledore ) ging die Welt an ihm vorbei , sie drehte sich , während er stillstand . Alles schien auf einmal an Bedeutung verloren zu haben . Was kümmerte es ihn, was Fudge oder Snape trieben ? Was gingen ihn die Todesser an ? Was es ihm eigentlich nicht völlig egal , wen Voldemort umbrachte ?

Obwohl sein Gesicht glühte und die Hände zitterten , schmerzte sein Kopf nicht mehr , was vielleicht an der angenehmen Ruhe lag . Es war mitten in der Nacht , kurz vor halb eins , die Federn in seiner Matte quietschten . Es war sein altes Gästezimmer , wo er auch die letzten Ferien verbracht hatte . 

Wie ihm aufgefallen war , wurde das ganze Haus renoviert . Erst die gut ausgerüstete Küche ( wo Mrs. Weasley bestimmt ihre Freude hatte ) und nun war auch anscheinend der Rest in sanften Pastelltönen gestrichen worden . Sämtliche Gänge und Flure waren in Lachs , Energiekugeln dienten als Lichtquelle , die Holzmöbel war neu dunkel lackiert worden und wirkte alt und dennoch nicht veraltet. Glas , Fenster und Spiegel waren geputzt , die Teppiche weggeworfen und ersetzt oder gereinigt . Ob es nun Zimmer wie das seine gab , wusste Harry nicht . 

Seufzend stand er auf . Wenn das so weitergehen würde , würde er noch vor Langweile sterben . Fast schon wollte er die Hand ausstrecken , um Hedwig zu streicheln , aber die durfte heute Nacht raus und nutzte es natürlich voll und ganz aus . Benommen griff Harry nach seinem schwarzen Umhang . Seine Taschen hatte er verzaubert , so dass sie federleicht waren und er trotzdem eine Menge Dinge mitnehmen konnte , wie zum Beispiel seinen Zauberstab , das Taschenmesser , die Karte des Rumtreibers und den Zweiwegespiegel , den er schon gar nicht mehr aus der Hand legte . Als er in den Spiegel sah , murrte sein Spiegelbild , er soll sich die Haare kämmen und ins Bett gehen . 

Wie aus seinem eigenem Zimmer vertrieben machte Harry das Licht aus und die Tür zu und beschloss, Respektvoll gegenüber den Black's zu sein und durch das Haus zu spazieren , ganz alleine , mitten in der Nacht . Vielleicht war es etwas unbesonnen , dachte er im stillen , während er scheinbar die endlos langen Gänge herauf und herunter wanderte . Die schlafenden Bilder bemerkten ihn nicht . Wer weis , ob man schon alle Irrwichte verbannt hatte , aber sein Vater hätte es gemacht , sein Vater hätte den Mut aufgebracht und wenn hier Tausende von Ghoulen gewohnt hätten . Augenblicklich hatte Harry wieder seinen Knoten in der Brust . _Du ähnelst deinem Vater viel weniger , als ich angenommen habe. Er ist nicht James , Sirius ! Du siehst deinem Vater zum verwechseln ähnlich , nur die Augen nicht- die sind von Lily . Du bist deinem Vater erstaunlich ähnlich , Potter . Auch er hatte den Drang , herum zu stolzieren ! Er ist nicht herumstolziert – und ich auch nicht ! _All die Worte , von Sirius , von Kingsley , von Lupin und Snape ...Sie alle verglichen ihn mit seinem Vater . Aber wollte er das überhaupt ? Wollte er , dass man ihn für arrogant und hochnäsig, für einen dramatischen Helden , hielt? Sollte er auch einen Schnatz klauen und damit herumspielen , um die Mädchen zu beeindrucken oder seine Haare ständig noch mehr verwuseln ( wie James das allerdings geschafft hatte , war ihm völlig unklar , denn es noch mehr durcheinander zu bringen schien ihm schon gar ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit ) . Es ging immer weiter runter , Treppe für Treppe , Gang für Gang , Tür für Tür . Es wurde immer kälter , allerdings nicht feuchter , dafür unheimlicher und düsterer . Er musste bereits zwei Stockwerke unter der Erde sein . 

" Du sprichst über Harry , als wäre ein hohlköpfiger , verrückter Idiot , der alleine nicht zu Recht käme!" , rief eine Frauenstimme energisch . Es war Tonks . Eine Tonks , die anscheinend mal wieder ziemlich missgelaunt und wütend war .   
Harry hatte in seinen Grübeleien gar nicht bemerkt , wo er hinging , aber nun , anscheinend Hunderte von Stufen weiter unten , stand er vor einer riesigen , massiven , dunklen Holztür , in die viele Schnitzereien eingearbeitet waren , wie Phönixe , Zauberstäbe , Hände , Federn oder Pergamente . Das muss der Versammlungsraum des Ordens sein, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf . Es konnte nur der eine sein . Kein anderes Zimmer , nicht einmal der Salon , war besser dafür geschaffen . Hier unten würde es niemand vermuten ,mitten im Keller ...Vorsichtig und nach Zaubern spähend schlich er sich näher heran . Die Tür war einen Spalt breit offen . 

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer stellte Harry fest , dass Moody nicht anwesend war , denn dann hätte er gar nicht lauschen können und selbst Langziehohren hätten da nichts gebracht . Im Raum saßen Lupin , Tonks , Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley , Bill und Charlie , Kingsley und Fletcher , wobei die letzten beiden wie immer geschäftsmäßig aussahen ( Kingsley mit Ministeriumsrobe und Aktentasche und Fletcher in Lumpen und mit Flachmann in der Hand ) . Die anderen dagegen wirkten schon verschlafen , Tonks hatte ihren Schlafanzug mit Herzchenmuster an . Harry konnte durch den Spalt kaum etwas sehen und spitzte dafür nur die Ohren . 

"Das hat niemand behauptet , Tonks ." , entgegnete Mrs. Weasley . "Aber jemand muss doch für den Jungen da sein . Niemand hat ihm außer seiner Eltern je aufrichtige Liebe entgegengebracht , alles war nur gespielt , oberflächlich , die Welt kennt ihn nur aus der Zeitung . Ich sehe ihn als einen Sohn der Familie , das wird sich bis zu meinem Tod nicht ändern."

Harry seufzte innerlich . Mrs. Weasley war einfach zu gut zu ihm . Aber etwas sagte ihm , dass das Gespräch noch nicht beendet war . Er sollte Recht behalten . 

"Keine Aufrichtige Liebe ?" , fuhr Tonks sie wieder an . "Sirius hat ihm ja wohl am meisten davon gegeben ! Nichts hat ihm mehr bedeutet , als der Junge !"

Es entstand eine unangenehme Pause , Harry schluckte schwer , die Hitze überrannte ihn . Dumbledores Worte hallten in seinen Schädelwänden . _Zum Beispiel die Tatsache , dass der Mensch , der Sirius am wichtigsten überhaupt gewesen ist , du warst . Nichts hat ihm mehr bedeutet , als der Junge _. 

"Das mag vielleicht sein ." , meinte Mrs. Weasley wieder . Diesmal lag etwas Vorsichtiges in ihrer Stimme . "Aber – nun , ich denke , dass es noch mit etwas anderem zu tun hatte , dass er Harry so ins Herz geschlossen hatte , außer , dass er sein Pate war ."

"Ach , ja ?" Fletcher schien aufzusehen , wie Harry an einer Bewegung seiner Schulter sehen konnte . 

"Ja ...Ich fürchte , er hat den Jungen zu sehr als James gesehen , zu viel auf ihn gesetzt ." Mrs. Weasley seufzte müde . Das auszusprechen schien ihr viel Kraft zu kosten . 

"Er war dreizehn Jahre in Askaban , Molly ." , entgegnete Kingsley sanft . "Das mag vielleicht am Anfang so gewesen sein , aber er liebte Harry seinetwegen ."

"Vielleicht , vielleicht auch nich' ." , murrte Fletcher . Man hörte , wie seinen Flachmann aufmachte und sich einen Schluck genehmigte . In diesem Punkt schien die rothaarige Mutter mit dem Mann , den sie ansonsten nur naserümpfend betrachtete , einer Meinung zu sein . 

"Bekomm es nicht in den falschen Hals , Tonks ." , setzte Mr. Weasley nicht minder vorsichtig an , wie seine Frau , da die Farbe der Haare (wie Harry gerade noch sehen konnte) von rot auf schwarz sprang . "Aber Harry ist James zum verwechseln ähnlich , äußerlich und teilweise doch sehr von den Charaktereigenschaften . Er lies deswegen auch öfters solche Kommentare fallen , stritt es aber immer wieder ab , wenn man ihn deswegen ansprach . Ich nehme an , er wollte , dass Harry James' Platz in seinem Leben einnahm ."

Ein Stuhl wurde nach hinten umgeworfen , als Tonks aufsprang . 

"Das ist nicht wahr ! Wie könnt ihr so etwas nur behaupten ...Wie ...Nichts hat ihm im Leben mehr bedeutet , als die Sicherheit seines Patenkindes ! ...Er hat niemanden mehr geliebt , als Harry !" , waren ihre Worte , bevor sie genau auf die Tür zurannte , an der Harry gerade lauschte . Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte er es , sich in die Ecke hinter der Tür zu verdrücken , in den Schatten , und zu hoffen , dass ihn niemand bemerken würde . Tonks rannte an ihm vorbei , die Stufen hoch , die anscheinend nicht mehr knarrten und verschwand von der Bildfläche , wobei sie die anderen zurückließ . Harry konnte hören , wie zunächst nichts gesagt wurde, bis dann schließlich Stühle knarrten und sich die restlichen Leute auch noch erhoben . 

"Ich muss wieder ins Ministerium , da ich in den nächsten Tagen in Japan sein werde . Auftrag von Dumbledore . " , meinte Kingsley mit seiner beruhigenden Stimme . Es folgte ein Knall und noch einer , als Fletcher "Ich auch – Nachtschicht" brummte. 

"Ist es denn nicht die Wahrheit ?" , fragte Mrs. Weasley verzweifelt . "Mein Gott , hier geht noch alles vor die Hunde ! Remus , sag doch mal etwas ."

Wieder entstand kurz eine Pause . 

"Ich glaube , ich muss mich dazu nicht äußern . Aber ich finde , wir sollten schlafen gehen ." , war die Antwort des Professors . Harry hörte , wie Pergamentblätter zur Seite gelegt wurden und wieder ein Stuhl über den Boden rutschte . "Wir _alle_ ." , er betonte das Wort so seltsam , dass Harry sich ebenfalls angesprochen fühlte . "Wir können nicht jede Nacht bis um vier Uhr morgens Arbeiten , das geht über unsere Kraft ."

"Ich finde , er hat Recht ." Bills Stimme . "Wir sollten gehen . Morgen müssen wir Emma über das heraus gearbeitete informieren ."

"Diese Energiequelle ." , meinte Mr. Weasley nachdenklich . Man hörte , wie er noch in den Papierbergen herumwühlte . "Scheint zugleich eine Art Waffe zu sein ...Sehr gefährlich , würde ich meinen ...Anscheinend hat Du-weis-schon-wer ein anderes Mittel der Vernichtung gefunden zu haben..."

"Ich denke nicht , dass dieses dann so neu ist ." , fügte Charlie hinzu . "Ich meine , hat er nicht schon vor Jahren so etwas verwendet ? Als Pettigrew Sirius entkam ? Er hat die ganze Straße in die Luft gesprengt , mit nur einem Fluch , der bis heute nicht bekannt ist ..."

"Selbst wenn das so wäre ." , entgegnete Lupin langsam , die Worte abwägend . "Sollte das A- Projekt dahinter kommen . Die Energiequelle könnten wir auch nutzen ..."

"Na dann ist ja gut ."

Die Kerzen wurden gelöscht , alles befand sich nun in völliger Dunkelheit und trotzdem gingen die einzelnen Personen die Treppe hinauf und dann – fiel eine Tür oben ins Schloss und es klickte . 

Na toll , dachte Harry , der immer noch mit angehaltenem Atem in der Ecke stand . Jetzt haben sie mich hier eingesperrt . Etwas in ihm weigerte sich , um Hilfe zu rufen . Die Schritte der Mitglieder des Ordens entfernten sich immer weiter und weiter , bis es ganz leise war . Mutig zog er seinen Zauberstab . 

"Lumos ."

Aber der Zauberspruch schien anscheinend auch zu bewirken , dass die Kerzen im Nebenzimmer angingen und den Flur , in dem Harry stand , leicht erleuchtete . Er fand , dass ihm gar nichts anderes übrig blieb , als nach zusehen , was die da so trieben . 

Der Raum hinter der reichlich verzierten Tür , ein Raum , wo vielleicht mehr Geheimnisse ausgetauscht wurden , als irgendwo anders auf der Welt , war dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors nicht unähnlich , wie alles renovierte in diesem Haus . Alles war in kräftigen Rot – und Goldtönen gehalten , in der Mitte stand ein gar riesiger Tisch , auf ihm ein brennender Kerzenständer . Die Platte war übersät von allem möglichem . Tintenfässer , Pergamente , Umschläge , Federn , Bücher , leere Weinflaschen , Teebeutel, Kaffeetassen . Um den Tisch herum standen Stühle und rote Sesseln . Hier und da lag noch ein Umhang und ein paar Hausschuhe . Der Kamin hatte mit dem Zauberspruch ebenfalls das Feuer angezündet , ebenfalls die vielen Fackeln an den Wänden . Harry bemerkte eine Leiter , sie führte auf eine Art Balkon, der oben den gesamten Raum einrahmte . Nur zwei Menschen konnten sich darauf nebeneinander bewegen und alles war voller Bücher . 

"Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen , was der Orden so macht ..." , murmelte Harry und schritt unsicher auf den Tisch zu . _Blutschutz des Hauses Black _stand da auf einem zerknittertem Pergament . _Wirksam, so lange ein Nachfahre des Hauses lebt , hebt sich danach auf – Tritt nach Sirius' Tod nicht ein ??? _Harry sah weiter . Genau unter dem Pergament lag ein altes Buch . Vorsichtig zog er es hervor. _Familien ,Blut und die Wirkung eines Schutzes _. Da ihm nichts besseres einfiel , schlug er es auf . Innen lag bereits ein markierter Zettel , die Seite Hunderteins öffnete sich wie von selbst . Harrys Gehirn fing auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten , während er las . 

__

Patenschaft als Mittel eines Bundes

Anders als bei Muggeln ist die Patenschaft (PS) in der Zauberwelt ein weitaus schwierigeres und komplexeres Thema . Das Kind , welches der ausgewählten Person anvertraut wird , steht mit dem Abschluss der Zeremonie offiziell unter dem Blutschutz der Familie des Paten/ der Patin . Dieser Schutz trifft mit der sofortigen Wirkung ein ....

Es ging noch weiter , aber Harry nahm das nicht mehr wahr , der Rest schien ihm uninteressant . Das war es also , das war der Grund , warum der Blutschutz des Hauses noch hielt . Es war Harry . Sein Vater hatte Sirius zum Paten gemacht und Sirius hatte damit Harry beschützt . Das hatte ihm niemand gesagt , mal wieder . Oder wussten sie es noch gar nicht ? Das allerdings bezweifelte er sehr , immerhin lag das Buch bereits markiert auf dem Tisch . Er sah weiter . 

Überall verstreut lagen noch Skizzen , Graphen und Tabellen ...Anscheinend schien dieser Raum voll von solchen Büchern , Büchern , die man nur selten bekam , mit Zaubersprüchen und Geschichten und Experimenten . Er nahm ein leeres Pergament vom Tisch , eine Feder und das Tintenfass und kletterte die Sprossen der Leiter hoch , zu dem Balkon. Er wusste , dass dies eine einmalige Gelegenheit war , sich endlich einige Dinge anzueignen , die andere nicht konnten. Und falls es jemand herausfinden sollte – er hatte nur in den Büchern gelesen und nichts durcheinander gebracht ....

Harry wusste nicht , wie spät es war , als er schließlich wieder nach unten kam . _Seltene Zaubersprüche , Gründe der dunklen Magie , Das schwarze Buch , Gefährliche Experimente , Wertvolle Tiere und wie man mit ihnen umgeht , Die Gründer von Hogwarts _und Dumbledores persönliches Werk _Die Geheimnisse der Welt _waren nur wenige der Bücher , die er sich in den Stunden angesehen und sich wichtige Dinge herausgeschrieben hatte . Rasch lies er das Pergament verschwinden und wollte wieder durch die Tür gehen , durch die er hereingekommen war , aber sie war verschlossen . Da half kein Ziehen , Rütteln oder Drücken , selbst ein Alohomora nützte nichts und das Schlüsselloch wuchs zu , als Harry versuchte , es mit dem Taschenmesser zum Öffnen zu bewegen. Dafür war plötzlich eine andere Tür an der Wand des Raumes , die förmlich nach ihm zu rufen schien . 

Harry sah sich noch zögernd um , dann öffnete er sie - Und befand sich zuerst in einem prächtigen Wintergarten , wo die grünen Pflanzen um bequeme Sessel herum standen , der Efeu wuchs die Glasscheibe entlang und dann in einem ( zwar ziemlich wild überwuchertem , aber dennoch schönem) Hinterhof , wo ständig magischer Schnee rieselte und das ganze in eine verträumte Winterlandschaft verwandelte . Harry trat hinaus . 

Dieser Ort war schön . Wunderschön . Hier gab es niemanden und nichts , keine Todesser , kein Voldemort , keine bösen Träume . Hier war nur er , die Natur mitten im Nirgendwo und die Ruhe , die selbst Hogwarts nicht mehr ausstrahlte . Er sah auf den Boden , dort lagen schöne , runde , glatte Steine und in sie waren Wörter mit magischem Feuer eingraviert . _Albus Dumbledore , das hohe Tier _stand auf einem Stein . _Molly Weasley , die beste Köchin der Welt _und _Mundungus Fletcher , der Gentleman – Dieb _auf weiteren . Auf einer besonders großen Oberfläche blieb Harrys Blick hängen . _James & Lily Potter , Remus Lupin und Sirius Black . Nicht durch Worte im Gedächtnis . _Und dort waren zwei verschiedene Tatzen , ein Huf und eine weibliche Hand eingebrannt . Harry kniete sich nieder . Dieses Andenken erschien ihm wie ein Grabstein für alle , seine Finger fuhren den Schriftzug nach . Er wollte nach bleiben , für sich sein , alleine sein . Aber die Tatsache , dass es schon hell war , führte ihm vor Augen , wie müde er eigentlich war und dass einige bestimmt schon beim Frühstück waren und Hermine und Ron ankommen würden . Unwillig tapste er noch ein bisschen durch den Schnee , der seine heißen Wangen kühlte, und als er sich zum Gehen wandte , war er sich sicher , dass nichts und niemand ihn davon abbringen würde , hierher zurück zukehren . Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes löschte er die Lichter , im selben Augenblick klickte das Schloss und die reich verzierte Tür ging auf . Gleichzeitig fiel die andere zu – und verschmolz mit der Wand , als wäre sie niemals dagewesen . 

Es war seltsam . Eben noch im Schnee gestanden , durchflutete nun Sonnenlicht die Flure durch die magischen Fenster. Harry erkannte , dass hinter der Treppe , durch die er gekommen war , sich noch ein weiterer Gang befand , den er noch nicht erforscht hatte . Es waren alles abgeschlossene Türen , aber am Ende befand sich wieder eine Treppe , nach oben und nach unten . 

"Ein anderes Mal vielleicht ."

Harry ging nach oben , um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren . Er war bestimmt schon im ersten Untergeschoss , als er einen schwarzen Umhang durch den Seitengang flattern sah und seine Beine , von der Neugier getrieben , der unbekannten Person folgten . Zuerst meinte er , es sei die fremde Frau, die er am Tag seiner Ankunft im Grimmauld's Place 12 in der Küche gesehen hatte , aber es waren nicht die Schritte einer weiblichen Person . Harry schielte um die Ecke und erstarrte . Es war Snape , der mit dem Zauberstab mehrere Umzugskartons in ein Zimmer dirigierte und die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel . 

Snape . Hier . Im Haus . Im Keller . Mit Umzugskartons . Das konnte nur eins bedeuten . Und es gefiel Harry ganz und gar nicht . 

Leise , um ja kein Geräusch zu machen , schlich er langsam nach oben und fand sich im Flur wieder , hinter einem Wandteppich genau neben dem Bild von Mrs. Black , die seelenruhig zu schlafen schien . Aus der Küche kamen schon Stimmen . Harry setzte eine fröhliche Miene auf und trat mit dem Pergament voller Notizen in der Tasche und mit dem Wissen vom Orden des Phoenix im Kopf herein .

AN : Ok , eine geheime Tür , der Raum des Phönixorden , Snape mit Umzugskartons und ein anscheinend nie endender Streit um Sirius und Harry....Ziemlich groß das vornehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks , oder ?...Please Review ( dann weis ich , dass die , die angefangen zu lesen , immer noch dran sind und es euch gefällt [oder auch nicht]!)

Zu Sirius' Haus : Ich dachte mir , dass es drei Stockwerke nach oben und drei nach unten geht und dass unten magisches Fenster sind , die das "Originalwetter" zeigen .


	6. Warum kann ich nicht glücklich sein ?

AN : Zwerg - eigentlisch janz jut ? Ich werte es als Lob ;-)

Six83 – Ich meine , Remus hat all seine Freunde verloren und dann noch der Werwolfsbiss ...schweres Leben , aber *harhar* es wird schlimmer kommen ...für alle...( egal ob Lieblingscharakter oder nicht ) Und dass Sirius "tot" ist , glaub ich auch nicht ...aber da bannt sich bei mir was an ...in den späteren Kapiteln . Über regelmäßige Reviews freu ich mich natürlich ganz besonders ! 

Moondrow – Wieder gibt Helen einem Leser was zum nachdenken *grins* ... Und Tonks , wie wir sie kennen und lieben ! "Zickenabgang" , das gefällt mir ! Ich denke , dass sie in der nächsten Zeit nicht sonderlich viel Zeit dafür haben wird ...

Brownie – Da die anderen Ordensmitglieder nicht wussten , dass James und Sirius Animagi waren , denke ich , dass sie "einfach so" unterschrieben haben , ohne groß zu erklären ( vielleicht , damit Remus' Pfote nicht die einzige bleibt)

****

6 Kapitel : Warum kann ich nicht glücklich sein ?

"HARRY !" Sie hatten sich knapp mehr als zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen und trotzdem fiel ihm Hermine um den Hals , als seien es Jahre gewesen . "Harry , geht es dir gut ?"

"Ja , jetzt wo ihr da seid , kann es wenigstens nicht mehr so langweilig werden !" Harry grinste . Ob er das ehrlich meinte oder nicht , konnte er selbst nicht verstehen . Er lächelte automatisch , weil es verlangt wurde , zu lächeln , wenn man seine Freunde wiedersah . Ron verdrehte die Augen . 

"Hey , Mann , was ist mit mir ?"

Aber die zwei waren nicht die einzigen , die gekommen waren . Da standen noch Charlie , Ginny , Fred und George. Es hätte ihn doch sehr gewundert , wenn Percy auch noch gekommen wäre . Die Zwillinge , die letztes Jahr einen Weasley gemacht haben , wie man es inzwischen so schön sagte , verhandelten schon eifrig mit Mundungus Fletcher , der mal wieder nicht minder dreckig aussah , als sonst . Lupin trank in aller Ruhe seinen Tee und unterhielt sich mit der fremden Frau mit den grünen Augen , Dumbledore redete mit Professor McGonagall , Mrs. Weasley war wieder am Kochen , Mr. Weasley sah sich die neusten Fahndungsphotos der Todesser an . Tonks redete noch mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern , die niemals länger als eine Stunde im Haus blieben . Von der gestrigen Auseinandersetzung in der Nacht war nicht das geringste zu spüren , als wäre es reine Routine gewesen . 

Ginny winkte Harry kurz zu , dann verschwand sie mit ihren Sachen aus der Tür . 

"Harry , altes Haus , schön dich zu sehen !" Fred und George sprangen auf und klopften ihm auf die Schultern .

"Wo bist du denn gewesen ?" , fragte Mr. Weasley und wandte sich ihm mit verwundertem Blick zu . "Wir haben bei dir an der Tür geklopft , aber du warst dort nicht , auch nicht im Bad ."

Wieder hatte Harry das Gefühl , auf eine Bühne geschoben worden zu sein . Jetzt musste möglich schnell eine Ausrede her . Niemand würde es gutheißen , dass er in den Ordensakten geschnüffelt hat . 

"Ich – hab mir das Haus angeschaut ." , reimte er sich zusammen und versuchte sich in Erinnerung zu rufen , was er in der Dunkelheit gesehen hatte . "Sie haben es sehr schön renoviert ."

"Stimmt !" , rief Tonks begeistert . Anscheinend hatte sie fleißig mitgeholfen und war nun besonders stolz darauf . "Uns fehlt noch der Salon und einige Nebenzimmer in den unteren Stockwerken , die wir nicht benutzten . Die Schlaf - , Bad – , Wohn – und Arbeitszimmer sind ja alle zwischen hier und dem Dachboden , insofern wäre das ganze nicht nötig , aber wir wollen alles fertig machen . Wo warst du denn ?" , fragte sie in ihrer kindlichen Neugier weiter und bemerkte nicht , wie sie Harry damit in Verlegenheit brachte . 

"Ich habe mir ..." Er warf einen Blick zu Hermine , dann zu Ron . _Ich erzähl's euch später_ , bedeutete er und sie schienen es zu verstehen . Er sah aber auch aus den Augenwinkeln , dass Lupin ihn beobachtete . Die Augen glitten von seinem Gesicht zu seinen nassen Knien und durchweichten Schuhen . "Ich habe mir , wie gesagt , das Haus angesehen ...", fuhr er langsam fort , sein Blick war dann auf Dumbledore gerichtet . "Und ich bin Professor Snape über den Weg gelaufen ...Er hat mich aber nicht gesehen ...Was macht er denn hier ?"

"Vortrefflich , Harry , wobei wir schon beim nächsten Punkt wären !" Der Schulleiter klatschte einmal in die Hände und erhob sich . "Nun , da wir fast alle da sind , möchte ich einige Ankündigungen machen . Bitte setzten Sie sich ."

Alle Anwesenden zwangen sich um den recht eckigen Tisch in die Eckbank , andere auf die Fensterbänke . Harry wusste nicht , was ihm erwartete . Die Reise durch das Haus der Blacks hatte ihn traurig gestimmt . Sirius hätte es sicher so gerne renoviert gesehen . 

"Also ." Dumbledore strahlte und wandte sich an die unbekannte Frau , die neben Lupin saß und kaum merklich errötete . Niemand konnte leugnen , dass sie ihnen bekannt vorkam , aber niemand kam darauf , woher . "Das hier ist Miss Helen White , unser neues Ordensmitglied ." , verkündete er stolz . Einige lächelten der jungen Frau zu , andere musterten sie skeptisch . " Sie wohnte seit ihrer Kindheit in den USA und studierte dort auf der Salem- Universität Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zauberformeln , in ihrem Jahrgang hatte sie die beste Endnote ." Seine Augen blitzten zu Lupin , der der jungen Frau weiterhin sanft und zuversichtlich zulächelte . "Wie Sie alle sicher wissen , wurde Helen vor knapp zwei Tagen von Todessern hier angefallen , die sie anscheinend für sich rekrutieren wollten , wobei sie sich aber weigerte und sich somit in Lebensgefahr begab ." Ein Staunen ging durch die Gemüter . Diese zarte , zerbrechliche Frau hatte sich Todessern in den Weg gestellt ? " Ich war so frei und habe sie in unseren Orden aufgenommen , weil ich denke , dass sie dafür bestens geeignet ist . Es gibt keine Geheimnisse vor ihr , sie weis um unser Aufgabengebiet , unsere Erfolge ... – und um Sirius' Vorfall im letzten Jahr ." Die letzten Worte drückten sie alle etwas nieder und über Harrys Gesicht glitt ein Schatten . Eine Frau mit schwarzen Haaren und rosa Wangen , die Harry als Hestia Jones in Erinnerung geblieben war , räusperte sich verlegen . 

"Miss White , es ist nichts gegen sie persönlich ." , versicherte sie und lächelte zögernd . "Es ist nur – Professor , ist es nicht riskant , jedem bereits nach so kurzer Zeit alle Geheimnisse in die Hand zu drücken ? Sie verzeihen mir doch meine Sorge , oder ?"

Helen lächelte .Sie lächelte völlig ehrlich . 

"Natürlich , Mrs. Jones . Ich halte es für selbstverständlich , dass sie solche Zweifel haben . Wer hätte sie denn in solchen Zeiten auch nicht ?"

Dumbledore zwinkerte mit den Augen . 

"Nun , wie Sie wissen , bin ich ein alter Mann ." , meinte er und tat gebrechlich . "Aber Miss White arbeitet ganz sicher nicht für Voldemort . Sie hat in New York als freiberufliche Aurorin gearbeitet-" Was Harry doch sehr nach Kopfgeldjäger klang . "- und war auf verschiedenen Bereichen im Ministerium tätig . Sie hatte zehn Todesser festgenommen ."

Ein Staunen ging durch die Runde. Harry konnte nicht anders – er fühlte sich zu der fremden Frau hingezogen , ihre Augen waren wie ein Bann . Sie schien so rein , so freundlich zu jedermann . 

"Sie wird mit Remus hier am Achilles Projekt Arbeiten ."

"Dumbledore !" , zischte Mrs. Weasley . "Nicht vor den Kindern , ich bitte dich !"

Mr. Weasley legte seine Hand auf ihre . 

"Molly , sie haben es letztes Jahr mit Todessern aufgenommen , sie sind keine Kinder mehr . Auch wenn wir alle wünschten , dass es noch so wäre ."Die rothaarige schloss die Augen und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen , ihre endgültige Niederlage eingestehend.

"Ich werde hier natürlich nicht alle Einzelheiten des Plans ausarbeiten –" Fred und George zogen lange Gesichter . "- , aber ich werde die anderen , die ebenfalls deinformiert sind , kurz einweisen. Remus , bitte ."

Lupin zog die Augenbraue hoch , erhob sich aber nicht . Er blieb gelassen in seinem Stuhl sitzen , als würde ihm die Kraft dazu fehlen , sich zu erheben . 

"Das Achilles Projekt , an dem Professor McGonagall , Dumbledore und ich angefangen haben zu arbeiten , hat den Schwerpunkt auf der Auflösung einer Energiequelle . Wie die Auroren feststellen konnten , und wie man auf einigen Tabellen nachlesen kann , gibt es zu bestimmten Zeiten mehr oder weniger Anschläge oder Aktivitäten der Todesser . Das lässt sich nur daraus folgern , dass es eine mächtige Energiequelle geben muss , die nur zu bestimmten Zeiten ausschöpfbar ist . Es ist das Ziel des Achilles – Projektes , herauszufinden , was das für eine Quelle ist , welchen Zeiten sie sich unterwirft und somit Voldemorts schwache Momente auszunutzen ."

Ganz beeindruckt von einem solchen Fortschritt war es einige Minuten lang ruhig , dann ergriff Dumbledore wieder das Wort . 

"Ja , das ist die Kurzfassung, danke Remus ." Sie nickten sich zu . "Außerdem wird neben Helen auch noch ein weiteres Ordensmitglied hier in diesem Haus wohnen ."

Hestia Jones wechselte verwirrte Blicke mit Moody, der nur ahnungslos die Schultern zuckte . 

"Professor Snape , nicht wahr ?"

Alle Augen richteten sich erneut auf Harry , der zwischen all seinen Freunden stand und doch irgendwie nicht anwesend war . Sein Blick war kühl , nein , richtig kalt , wie er so mit verschränkten Armen den Direktor ansah . 

"Ich habe gesagt , ich bin ihm über den Weg gelaufen . Also , eigentlich - Ich habe ihn ein Stockwerk tiefer gesehen , wie er _Umzugskartons _in ein Zimmer dirigiert hat . _Umzugskartons _."

Ron stöhnte kaum merklich . 

"Richtig , Harry . Severus wird auf eine unbestimmte Zeit hier wohnen ."

"WIE BITTE ?" , platzte es aus Tonks heraus . "Snape wird hier WOHNEN ? Auf UNBESTIMMTE ZEIT ?" Der Direktor fing an , die Umstände zu erklären , Fred , George und Mundungus verdrückten sich heimlich durch die Tür . Aber Harry hörte nicht weiter zu . Er bekam nicht mit , wie Hestia Jones sich mit Helen White anfreundete , wie Bill und Charlie weitere Pläne schmiedeten . Er stand nur da und ihm kochte regelrechter Zorn , der er versuchte , nicht so wie Tonks , herauszulassen . Wie konnte Dumbledore es nur wagen , Snape zum Grimmauld's Place zu bringen? Es war Sirius' Haus gewesen , er hätte es nicht gewollt , er hätte es einfach gehasst , Snape hier rumwandern zu sehen . Und was war mit Lupin , der jetzt für das Haus verantwortlich war ? Das tat er bestimmt nur, weil Snape ihm den Wolfsbanntrank braute . Seine Stirn fing wieder an , heißt zu werden . In dem Moment kam ging die Küchentür auf und eine Hexe mit stämmiger Figur und grünem Schal , bekannt als Emmeline Vance , kam in die Küche .

"Emma , gute Tag ." Lupin schüttelte ihr die Hand , dann sah es so aus , als würde er sie und Helen White mit einander bekannt machen , denn die beiden Frauen begrüßten sich ebenfalls freundlich . "Remus , hallo . Guten Tag , Miss White ." Emmeline lächelte , dann glitt wieder ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht . "Habt ihr etwas über den Blutschutz des Hauses herausgefunden ?"  
"Blutschutz des Hauses?" , flüsterte Ron . "Stimmt etwas damit nicht ?"

"Ron , ein Blutschutz wirkt nur so lange , wie ein Familienmitglied lebt ." , flüsterte Hermine zurück . "Sirius war der letzte Nachfahre des Hauses ."

"Ja , haben wir ." ,antwortete Bill . Anscheinend schien niemand damit zu rechnen , dass die Kinder noch zuhörten . 

"Ach ja ?" Dumbledore horchte auf . "Ich nehme an , in dem Buch , welches ich euch gegeben habe?"

"Albus , es war keine Theorie , die du da hattest ." , entgegnete Tonks gedehnt . "Und das weist du ."

"Ich wusste von dem Zauber , als die PS ausgeführt wurde , das muss ich wohl zugeben."

"Von was reden die da ?" , zischte Ron , aber diesmal zuckte Hermine nur die Schultern . Sie redeten hier vor ihre Nase über ein Thema , aber so verworren , dass niemand daraus etwas ziehen konnte . Und es ging um Harry . Ihm platzte der Kragen . 

"Es ist doch so , dass der Blutschutz des Hauses noch besteht ." , sagte er laut an seine Freunde , aber weniger aus dem Grund , sie zu informieren , als die anderen wissen zu lassen , dass er es wusste . "Und das obwohl Sirius nicht mehr da ist . Aber als mein Vater ihn zu meinem Paten gemacht hat , vollzog man eine magische Patenschaft . Dabei wird der Blutschutz der Familie des Paten auf das Kind übertragen , in dem Fall bin das ich . Und so lange ich lebe , wird der Blutschutz des Hauses Black wegen mir aktiv sein ."

Als er schloss , war es ganz leise . Lupin hob eine Augenbraue . 

"Das ist richtig ." , meinte er , um ja keine unangenehme Stille entstehen zu lassen . Allerdings vermied er zu allen sorgfältigen Augenkontakt . "Tatsächlich hat Sirius den Blutschutz von sich auf Harry kopiert , sozusagen ."

"Dann hätten wir diese Frage schon mal gelöst ..." , murmelte Emmeline Vance , wurde aber von einem ersticktem Schluchzer unterbrochen . Es war Tonks , die sich hat lange Haare wachsen lassen , die ihr wie ein Vorhang ins Gesicht hingen . Ihr Gesicht verbarg sie in den Händen , die Schultern zuckten . 

"Es tut mir ...leid ..." , schluchzte sie herzzerreisend . "Aber ich habe wirklich noch ...geglaubt ....wegen dem Blutschutz , wisst ihr ...dass er vielleicht doch noch ...nicht ...t...t...ist ...ich meine , ich habe wirklich noch geglaubt ...ich habe es wirklich noch gehofft ....es ...."

"Tonks , Liebes !" Mrs. Weasley wuselte zu ihre und nahm sie in den Arm . "Ist schon gut ...Wir hatten alle noch Hoffnung , es ist schon ok ."

"Nein !" Die Junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf . "Ihr – ihr hattet Hoffnung und dann ...habt ...ihr euch dem Normalen Leben gewidmet ....Aber ich ...ich kann es nicht ....Ich glaube nicht .....dass Sirius ....t...ot ist ....Es hätte sein können .......Es hätte- wirklich -.....sein können ......Tut mir Leid .....!"

Sie sprang auf die Beine , wischte die Servietten vom Tisch und rauschte Schluchzend aus dem Raum. Lupin , der während des ganzen blass geworden war und sein Gesicht eingefallen wurde , sprang mit einem Ruck vom Tisch auf und warf dabei den Stuhl am Tisch um . 

"TONKS ! WARTE ! TONKS !"

Aber die Schritte der jungen Frau verhallten im Haus , oben schlug die Tür zu . Lupin ließ die Hand sinken , sein Gesicht wirkte leer und stumpf . 

"Hey , Harry ..." Ron zwickte ihn in die Hand . "Harry , was ist mit dir ?"

Warum ist das mein Leben ? Warum kann ich nicht jemand anderes sein ? Warum bin ich ich und sie sie ? Warum passiert um mich herum so viel schreckliches ? Warum treibe ich sie alle an den Abgrund? Warum ? Bin ich schon selber hinein gefallen ? Warum ...kann ich nicht glücklich sein ?

"Harry , mein Lieber ." Mrs. Weasley kam nun zu ihm herübergewuselt , die Todesstille durchbrechend . "Du siehst müde aus , leg dich vor dem Essen noch einmal hin , ja ? Remus wird dir sicher ein Zimmer zeigen können , wo du in Ruhe ausschlafen kannst ."

Das war genau die Art von Ausrede , um sich von allen zu verdrücken , auf die Harry gewartet hat . Jetzt war das Haus voller Ordensmitglieder , Schulkinder , alle machten sie Lärm , redeten fröhlich mit einander , machten Scherze . Als wäre letztes Jahr nichts passiert , als wäre alles wieder in Ordnung . 

HALLO ? , schien sein Kopf zu schreien , während er seine trüben Augen erneut über die Küche gleiten lies . Wisst ihr denn nicht , in welchem Haus es sich befindet ? Wisst ihr denn nicht , wer gestorben ist ? Wisst ihr denn gar nichts ? Seine Schläfe pochte . 

"Komm ." Lupin ging an ihm vorbei , ohne ihm in die Augen zu blicken . Er erinnerte Harry ein bisschen an Dumbledore im letzten Jahr , wo sie sich gegenseitig kaum sahen oder mit einander sprachen . Sie stiegen die Treppe in den ersten Stock nach oben , vorbei an Bildern und Energiekugeln. Während dem ganzen Gang sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander , Lupin drehte sich kein einziges Mal nach ihm um .   
Vor Harrys Augen wurde alles schwarz , dann rot , dann war die Sicht wieder normal , er fühlte sich extrem schwach . Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er , wie sie an seinem Zimmer vorbei gingen , wo Ron und Hermine ihre Ferien verbringen würden. 

"Wo gehen wir hin ?"

"In dein Zimmer ." , war die knappe Antwort . Sie gingen fast bis zum Ende des Ganges , dann blieb Lupin stehen und öffnete eine Tür . Harry klappte der Mund auf . 

Die Wände waren in einem stärkeren Rot als die Gänge gestrichen , in einer winzigen Kaminzelle , die Harry gerade mal bis zur Hüfte ging , lagen frische Holzscheitel , ein Kleiderschrank stand neben einem bequem aussehenden Bett in Rot und Gold und dunklem Holz . Unter dem Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch , wo bereits Tusche und Feder und Pergamente lagen , an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein riesiges Bücherregal , welches bereits mehr oder weniger gefüllt war . Neben dem Bett stand ein Nachtkästchen . Als Harry näher hinging , erkannte er ein Photo , welches darauf stand . Es war Weihnachten letzten Jahres aufgenommen worden . Sachte nahm er es in die Hand . 

Fred und George hatten ihre Arme um Mundungus gelegt , Ginny lachte mit Ron und Hermine , Lupin dirigierte mit seinem Zauberstab in der Luft und lies Harry und Sirius damit schweben , die versuchten, ein Lamettaband von der einen Seite des Raumes auf die andere zu hängen . Der Rest des Ordens trank Sekt , Moody unterhielt sich mit Dumbledore . Diese Szene kam Harry vor , als wäre es erst vor Stunden passiert . 

An der Wand über dem Bett waren ebenfalls eingerahmte Photos aufgehängt , alle in einer Reihe , wie eine Collage . Die Hochzeit seiner Eltern , sein Vater , Sirius und Lupin beim Schulabschluss . Er mit Hermine und allen Weasleys im Fuchsbau , der Original Orden des Phönix . Erneut sah er es sich an und konnte den Blick nicht abwenden ...Und er hörte noch Moody erzählen ...._Marlene McKinnon , die haben ihre ganze Familie ausgelöscht ...Frank und Alice Longbottom , besser der Tod , als das , was mit ihnen geschehen ist ...Benjy Fenwick , wir haben nur Stücke von ihm gefunden ...Edgar Bones, haben sie auch erwischt- mit seiner ganzen Familie ...Caradoc Dearborn , wir haben seine Leiche nie gefunden...Gideon und Fabian Prewett, fünf Todessser hat es gebraucht , um sie zu töten , haben gekämpft wie die Helden ...Dorcas Meadows, Voldemort hat sie eigenhändig umgebracht _. Und auf einmal hörte er etwas , ganz weit hinten in seinem Kopf , Jahre her ...Er sah Hagrid , in dieser kleinen Hütte auf den Klippen , mit seinen Würstchen und dem rosa Regenschirm , die verängstigten Dursleys in der Ecke ...Und die Worte des Halbriesen ...._er hatte einige der besten Hexen und Zauberer der Zeit getötet – die McKinnons , die Bones , die Prewetts ...._Mit einem Mal fragte er sich , warum er sich damals nicht gefragt hatte , wer die Leute waren , warum Voldemort sie umgebracht hatte , was hatten sie getan ...Vielleicht hätte ihm Dumbledore dann alles viel früher erzählt ...

Harry fuhr aus den Gedanken , als er hörte , wie Lupin sich regte .   
"Wem – gehörte dieses Zimmer ?" , fragte er unsicher , aber der Professor schüttelte nur den Kopf . 

"Niemanden , es ist ab heute deins . Sirius hatte es schon fertiggestellt , bevor die – Sache ...im Ministerium ...passierte ." Er schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf . "Damit du dein Zimmer hast , wenn du ihn besuchst ....Er hat sich darauf immer sehr gefreut , weist du ....Du entschuldigst mich , ja ? Ich habe noch etwas zu besorgen ."

In Harrys Augen standen auf einmal Tränen . _Du hast ja leicht reden , während du hier drinsitzt ! Du riskierst ja nicht deinen Kopf ! Meinst du etwa , Sirius ist verrückt ? – Nein , ich denke nur , dass er eine lange Zeit sehr einsam war ...._Vor seinen Augen begann es zu nebeln , seine Schläfe pochte , die Stirn glühte , kalter Schweiß rannte ihm den Rücken hinab . _Du bist deinem Vater weniger ähnlich , als ich gedacht hatte . _Den Schmerz , als er auf dem Boden aufprallte , spürte Harry nicht mehr . Warum , dachte er noch zu letzt . Warum kann ich nicht wie die anderen sein ? Warum kann ich nicht glücklich sein ?

AN : Ok , alle guten Dinge sind drei , also musste Tonks noch einmal Schwäche zeigen , aber so wie ich das sehe , war das das letzte Mal . Mir fiel ein , dass im ersten Band Diggel und die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens erwähnt wurden ....schon seltsam , ich habe mich auch nicht gefragt , warum Voldemort sie getötet hat und wer diese Leute eigentlich waren ...Was haltet ihr von diesem Kapitel ?


	7. Am Abgrund

AN : Nur drei Reviews ...Naja , das letzte Kapitel hat vielleicht nicht ganz den weltbewegenden Eindruck hinterlassen ....

AlexBlack5 – Oh , Helen konnte sich wirklich nicht mit Magie wehren , aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund , der später auch genannt wird ...Trotzdem bin ich echt froh ,dass dir das aufgefallen ist *Applaus*

****

7 Kapitel : Am Abgrund 

"Bei Merlin , Remus , was ist denn passiert ?" , fragte Mrs. Weasley besorgt und starrte den jungen Mann an , der lebloser wie eh und je wirkte und raschen Schrittes zum Kamin ging . So eben hatten sie Harry einen Schlaftrunk eingeflöst und ein Mittel gegen Fieber gegeben . Nur Snape tauchte einfach nicht auf , obwohl man seine Kenntnisse als Tränkemeister jetzt ziemlich gut gebrauchen konnte . Viele der Ordensmitglieder wurden an ihre Arbeit erinnert und verschwanden aus dem Grimmauld's Place . Dumbledore putzte seine Brille . "Er glühte regelrecht ! Wie überhaupt stehen konnte , war mir ein Rätsel !"

"Hohes Fieber ." , kommentierte Lupin sachlich . "40,8°C , hoher Blutdruck . Ich denke , morgen wird er wieder auf den Beinen sein ." Dann warf er eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin und steckte den Kopf hinein . "Alesander ?" , hörte man ihn aus der Ferne rufen . "Alesander , bist du da ? Du musst bitte kommen ."

"Wie konnten wir nur so langsam reagieren ?" , fluchte Mr. Weasley , als der junge Mann seinen Kopf aus dem Flammen zurückzog . "Wir haben ihn doch extra vom Ligusterweg abgeholt , um hier für seine Sicherheit zu sorgen !"

"Typischer Fall von Versagen ." , meinte Moody trocken . "Wir haben uns viel zu sehr darum beschäftigt , Potter von außen zu schützen . Aber im Grunde ist er es selber , der sich nach und nach schadet ."

"Wir können nichts dagegen tun ." Fletcher zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern und fing einen bösen Blick aller Frauen ein . "Tut mir Leid , aber es ist so . Was können wir schon tun ? Niemand wird ihm Sirius ersetzten können ." Bei diesem Namen ging ein Zucken durch den Raum , als wäre es Voldemorts Namen gewesen , den man ausgesprochen hat . "Wo sind die Kinder ?"

"Bill und Charlie sind unterwegs ." , erklärte Arthur und legte den Tagespropheten bei Seite . "Fred und George in ihrem Laden , Ginny schreibt , glaube ich , gerade einen Brief an eine Freundin und Ron und Hermine warten vor Harrys Tür auf dessen Erwachen . Albus , du bist so still . Das mit Harry wird wieder , nur übermüdet . Wo ist Helen?"

Die Augen des Direktors musterten noch einmal die geputzte Brille , dann schob er sie sich auf die Nase und räusperte sich . 

"Sie besorgt einige Kräuter , die wir für das A- Projekt brauchen . Wegen Harry , ja ...Es ist eine verzwickte Sache , aber ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher , dass er schnell wieder auf die Beine kommt. Er wird sich freuen , immerhin sind Ron und Hermine bei ihm ."

Sie zuckten nicht einmal zusammen , als eine Gestalt aus dem Kamin sprang . Es war ein Mann , kaum älter als 35 , in einer lemonengrüner Robe und einem kleinen Medizinkoffer in der Hand . Er hatte strohblonde Haare und blaue Augen , die freundlich in die Runde blickten . Zuerst ging er zu Tonks. "Wie geht's dir ? Gibt es noch Nachwirkungen der Flüche ? Kopfschmerzen ? Blaue Flecken ? Übelkeit ?"

"Nein , Alesander , als bestens ." , entgegnete sie seufzend . "Bin doch schon lange aus dem Krankenhaus raus !"

"Ja - um was geht's denn dann ? Ich hoffe nichts großes , ich habe eine Patientin da , die es geschafft hat , ihren Magen in eine Schlange zu verwandeln , die gerade versucht , aus ihrem Mund zu kommen." Er sah in die Runde. Remus trat auf ihn zu . 

"Harry ist zusammengebrochen , kannst du ihm ein Mittel gegen Fieber oder soetwas geben ? Er liegt im ersten Stock , die dritte Tür von hinten im Gang ." Er wusste , dass der Heiler es nicht mochte , wenn man ihm bei der Arbeit zusah . Man hörte Alesanders Schritte die Treppe hochsteigen , mit Ron und Hermine reden , dann war es ruhig . Fünf Minuten später , unten wurde kein Wort gewechselt , ging eine Tür erneut auf , es wurde wieder geredet und Alesander kam wieder in die Küche . 

"Nichts ernstes ." Alle atmeten erleichtert auf . "Hohes Fieber und großer Druck ...Zaubertränke wären da fehl am Platz , ich hab einige Zauber auf ihn gelegt , er sollte morgen eigentlich auf den Beinen sein , wenn nicht , ruft nach mir . Auf Wiedersehen ." Er nahm eine Prise Pulver und warf es in die Flammen . "Remus – geh schlafen ." , fügte er noch fachmännisch hinzu und verschwand genau so schnell , wie er gekommen war .

Dumbledore lächelte . 

"Remus , er hat völlig recht - du solltest dich wirklich ausruhen ." , fügte er besorgt hinzu . "Du siehst nicht sonderlich gesund aus . Ich brauch dich in den nächsten Tagen für -" Er räusperte sich vernehmlich . "Ihr wisst schon , was ich meine ."

"Mach ich ." 

Er erhob sich . Mit einem Heiler , der ihn seit über dreißig Jahren behandelte , und mit dem Schulleiter zu diskutieren hatte keinen Sinn , auch wenn er wusste , dass er nicht schlafen könnte . Mit einem dumpfen Gang schlich er oben in sein Zimmer . Ron und Hermine waren verschwunden , dafür hörte man aus dem Nachbarzimmer Stimmen . Harry musste also bereits aufgewacht sein . Bei ihm vorbeischauen würde er nicht , sie würden sich heute beim Abendessen über den Weg laufen . Je später , desto besser. Es war kein Geheimnis , dass er James ähnlich sah , aber damit hatte er sich schon längst abgefunden . Nein . 

Was wenn Harry ihn etwas über Sirius fragen würde ? Eine Geschichte aus der Vergangenheit ? Oder darüber , wie Sirius sich in seiner Abwesenheit verhalten hat ? Was , wenn er ihm Vorwürfe machen würde ? Seine Fassade würde nicht ewig halten und sie bröckelte immer dann , wenn Harry ihm über den weg lief . _Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen ! Ich werde nicht zum Grimmauld's Place zurückgehen !_

Remus schüttelte den Kopf , trat in sein Zimmer und lies sich am Schreibtisch nieder . Der Vollmond , der knappe vier Tage zurück war , hatte ihn trotz des Wolfsbann – Trankes beträchtlich erschöpft , trotzdem fand er nachts keine Ruhe . Sein Blick glitt auf eine Liste und erinnerte ihn an einen Haufen Arbeit für das Achilles Projekt , die er zu erledigen hatte , falls er vor Helen White nicht wie ein Versager dastehen wollte . 

Mühsam erhob er sich wieder und nahm wieder einige Bücher auf den Tisch , die vorher auf dem Regal standen , auf dem Boden lagen oder deren Seiten zu trocknen aufgehängt waren , weil er sie mit Tee überschüttet hatte , und fing an , die notwendigen Schutzzauber und Risiken nachzuschlagen . Während er die Seiten umblätterte , zitterten seine Finger mehr denn je , er konnte die Feder kaum halten , bis er die Zähne zusammenbiss und sein Geist schließlich sich gezwungen fühlte , sich zu konzentrieren . 

Er hatte kaum zehn Minuten gearbeitet , als es leise an der Tür pochte und diese schließlich aufglitt . 

Remus war vielleicht nur ein Mal im Monat ein wildes Tier , aber seine Instinkte verließen ihn auch in der menschlichen Form nicht mehr . Es war darum auch keine große Sache für ihn , jemanden am Geruch zu erkennen . 

"Ich hätte schlafen können ." , meinte er und drehte sich lächelnd um . Helen White stand mit einem Teetablett in der Hand im Türrahmen . Sie wirkte verlegen , murmelte eine Entschuldigung und wollte wieder gehen , aber Remus stand auf , schüttelte den Kopf und bot ihr einen Platz an . 

"Sie können natürlich hereinkommen ."

Durch das gelöste Verhältnis atmete die junge Frau auf und damit gewann sie wieder an ihrer besonderen Aura . Sie hatte noch ihre schwarzen Turnschuhe an und die Wangen waren gerötet .Sie deutete auf das Tablett , welches sie auf einer Schublade abgestellt hatte .

"Ich bin soeben vom Einkaufen zurückgekommen . Man hat mir gesagt , ich würde Sie auf Empfehlung des Hausarztes hier vorfinden . " , meinte sie atemlos . "Wie geht's Harry ?"

"Den Umständen entsprechend ."

"Ich hoffe , ich störe nicht ."

"Keineswegs ."

"Ich habe gehört , wie Sie heute Nacht im Haus herumgegeistert sind ." , erklärte sie . Ihre grünen Augen musterten ihn eingehend . "Ich dachte mir , dass sie jetzt wohl kaum schlafen würden und dass sie vielleicht eine Tasse hervorragenden Tee möchten , den ich eben gekauft habe ." Sie zeigte ihm das Päckchen . "Ahmad Green Yasmin Tea , das ist meine absolute Lieblingssorte ."

Ein weiteres Lächeln huschte über Remus' müdes Gesicht und verlieh ihm neues Leben . 

"Grüner Yasmintee ? Da kann ich doch unmöglich ablehnen ."

Während er zusah , wie ihre weißen Hände über die Zutaten huschten und die Tassen mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes zum Kochen brachten , arbeiteten seine Gedanken auf Hochtouren . Wusste sie , dass er ein Werwolf war ? Wusste sie über seine Vergangenheit Bescheid ? Was wusste sie genau ? Und wenn sie es wusste , machte es ihr dann wirklich nichts aus ? Sie reichte ihm die fertige Tasse und setzte sich ihm gegenüber . 

Während sie das dampfende Getränk schluckten , schwiegen sie und vermieden es sorgfältig , sich in die Augen zu sehen . Aber es war keine gezwungene , sondern eine angenehme Stille . Eine Stille von tiefster Vertrautheit .Helens Augen glitten auf ein Pergament auf dem Boden , sie hob es auf und musterte die Notizen . 

"Der Schutzzauber , der hier aufgeführt ist ..." , murmelte sie und stellte die Tasse ab . Ihre Augenbrauen waren zusammengekniffen , die Augen konzentriert . Man sah ihr an , dass sie nun in ihrem Element war . "Würde alleine nicht reichen ..."

"Das habe ich mir auch schon überlegt ." Remus stand auf und ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch , die junge Frau folgte ihm . " Aber wenn man ihn in Kombination mit einem Belebungszauber verwendet ....Verstehen Sie ? Man kann mit einem direkten Angriff auf das Herz des Fluches das ganze Verstärken ."

"In der Theorie würde es gehen ." Sie nahm eine Feder in die Hand und fing an , fleißig eine Gleichung aufzustellen . "Also wenn x plus den Schutzzauber mal y plus den Belebungszauber größer sein soll , als die Zauber , die der dunkle Lord benutzt ...Dazu müssten aber viele Leute daran arbeiten."

"Das Achilles – Projekt wird noch an Umfang gewinnen ."

"Gut zu wissen ." Sie lächelten sich zu , dann richtete Helen sich wieder auf und das Lächeln schien wie weggewischt worden zu sein . "Wie geht es Harry denn genau ? Und ich meine damit nicht die körperlichen Schäden ."

"Wie bitte ?" , antwortete er perplex und starrte ihr in die Augen. 

"Ich bin zwar erst seit kurzem hier , aber Dumbledore hat mir über ...Sirius Black erzählt ...und über Harry ...und über Sie ...Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch ." , fügte sie noch hastig hinzu , als der Mann das Gesicht verschloss wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln . "Ich habe auch ...meine Familie verloren ...und Odeon McGuire war immer für mich da , obwohl ich ihn nicht an mich herangelassen habe ..." Warum sagte sie ihm das ? Sie kannte ihn nicht , er kannte sie nicht . Sie wusste nichts . "Ich weis nur, dass es sehr weh tut ... ."

__

Er steht am Abgrund ...Strecke die Hand aus , Remus ! Halte ihn auf , er darf nicht hineinfa –

Remus schüttelte leicht verstimmt den Kopf . 

"Ich weis nicht , was Dumbledore Ihnen erzählt hat , Helen ." , meinte er unwirsch und wandte sich ab. "Aber er neigt gerne zur Übertreibung . Sirius Black war ein Ordensmitglied , es war absehbar , dass er sterben würde . Es klingt vielleicht hart , aber so ist es nun mal . Wir stehen alle auf der Abschussliste , Tod gehört zu unserem Alltag . Harry geht es gut . Er hat mehr durchgemacht , als wir hier alle zusammen , er wird es verkraften können ...Der Tod ist für ihn nichts fremdes ."

"Das heißt aber nicht , dass er ihn verkraftet ...Egal , wie viel er schon durchgestanden hat , er ist immer noch sehr jung und man setzt große Erwartungen in ihn...Vielleicht gerade deshalb versucht er , Sie nicht zu enttäuschen ."

"Ich bin mir sicher , dass es ihm den Umständen entsprechend geht . Sie entschuldigen mich sicher , aber ich würde noch gerne etwas weiterarbeiten ."

Sein Tonfall verriet , dass er nichts mehr sagen würde . Helen wandte sich ab . Sie wusste , dass er auch anders war . Sie hatte den lachenden Mann mit seinen Freunden auf den Photos im Haus gesehen.

Remus lehnte an seinem Schreibtisch und bedeckte das Gesicht mit einer Hand . Harry ging es nicht gut . Er hatte Fieber und Schmerzen , er war verschlossen und redete kaum und wenn , dann gereizt . Und was tat er ? Er fauchte ein neues Ordensmitglied an und versank in Selbstmitleid . Er hörte , wie Helen sich mit Ron und Hermine unterhielt und mit ihnen zusammen die Treppe hinabstieg . Entschlossen nahm er eine Tafel Schokolade und spazierte aus dem Raum . Schon als er aus dem Zimmer ging und Hermine ihm auf der Treppe einen traurigen Blick zuwarf und sich abwandte , war er sich sicher , dass sein Vorhaben über Halt oder Absturz bestimmen würde . 

Harry blinzelte . Ein mal , zwei mal . Er lag in einem bequemen Federbett , sanfte rot- und Goldtöne strahlten ihn an . War er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ? War er wieder auf Hogwarts ? Er hatte im Unterbewusstsein gehört , wie jemand über ihm Zaubersprüche gemurmelt und ihm somit die Schmerzen genommen hat . Automatisch griff er auf das Nachtkästchen , aber seine Brille lag dort nicht . Auf einmal spürte er , wie sie ihm auf die Nase gesetzt wurde . 

"Oh Harry ...Es tut mir so leid ..." 

"Hey , geht's dir jetzt besser ?"

Er konnte die Stimmen noch nicht einordnen , auch wenn er verstand , was gesagt wurde . Er spürte , dass seine Stirn noch glühe , seine Schläfen pochten und vor seinen Augen alles schwamm , aber alles war irgendwie leichter zu ertragen .Nun begannen die Menschen im Raum Gestalt anzunehmen . 

"Ron ? Hermine ?"

Mit einem Schlag war er wach . Sie waren hier . Bei ihm . Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen , ihre Nase war ganz rot . Aber sie lächelte .

"Harry , wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht !" , schniefte sich leise vor sich hin . "Du bist vor Lupins Augen umgekippt , Mrs. Weasley hat sofort nach einem Heiler rufen lassen ."

"Wir lange bin ich schon weg ?" Harrys Kopf dröhnte von ihren Worten , als hätte sie mit einem Hammer gegen seinen Schädel geschlagen . 

"Weniger als zwei Stunden ." , meinte Ron auskunftsfreudig . "Naja , Mum ist total fertig , Dumbledore putzt alle paar Sekunden seine Brille und Lupin hat sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen . Ansonsten gibt es nichts. Mann , geht's dir gut ?"

"Es geht mir den Umständen entsprechend ." , war die vage Antwort . Harry sah weg . "Und wie geht es euch ? Ich hab noch gar nicht gefragt , was ihr in den Ferien so gemacht habt ."

Er erfuhr , dass Hermine ihre Eltern alleine hat in den Urlaub fahren lassen und dass Ron Fred und George manchmal im Laden aushelfen und sich somit etwas dazu verdienen konnte . 

"Ich bin schon sooo gespannt auf die ZAG Ergebnisse !", wiederholte Hermine immer wieder , wobei ihre Finger sich in die Decke klammerten . "Ich meine , was wenn ich –"

"OH BITTE !" , stöhnte Ron auf , als er sah , wie Harry sich müde die Augen rieb . "Ich glaube , wir gehen besser ." Er klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schultern . "Schlaf noch eine Runde . Mum ist schon ganz krank vor Angst . Keine Sorge , wir sagen nicht , dass du wach bist ." , fügte er noch grinsend hinzu , dann schnappte er Hermine am Arm und zog sie weg . Noch einmal grinsten sie ihm aufmunternd zu und verschwanden dann durch die Tür . Erschöpft lies sich Harry ins Bett fallen . Das fröhliche Reden und Lächeln hatte ihn müde gemacht , er fühlte sich ausgelaugt . Es wäre so schön gewesen , nicht mehr aufzuwachen und nichts mehr von der Welt zu sehen , nichts mehr von dem Unglück , welches er allen bereitete . Es klopfte erneut an der Tür . 

"Leute , ich möchte auch ein bisschen alleine sein!" , meinte er laut und wandte sich ab . Die Tür ging erneut auf . Es waren nicht Ron und Hermine , die eintraten und unsicher die Tür hinter sich schlossen. Es war –

"Professor Lupin ." 

Seit der Ankunft im Grimmauld's Place 12 hatten sie weder viel mit einander geredet , noch sich angeschaut . Harry wusste gar nicht , was er sagen , oder wie er sich verhalten sollte . Sollte er lächeln? Es gab überhaupt keinen Grund dafür . Der Mann seufzte resigniert . 

"Bitte , das _Professor Lupin _kannst du stecken lassen ." , meinte er sachlich und kam näher . "Wäre es anders verlaufen , würdest du mich eventuell als Freund deiner Eltern kennen und nicht als Lehrer oder als Ordensmitglied . Meinen Vornamen hast du sicher zu genüge gehört ."

"Ja..." Auf einmal schien die Welt da draußen , hinter der Tür und dem Fenster , stehen zu bleiben , es gab sie nicht mehr . Es existierte nur noch der Raum hier , wo sie sich befanden . "Remus ..." , wiederholte er unnötiger Weise . 

"Wie geht es dir ?" , war die Gegenfrage auf die Reaktion und Remus trat an das Bett heran, dann lies er sich darauf am Rand nieder . "Du hattest hohes Fieber und einige Blutgefäße sind an deiner Schläfe geplatzt , aber ich denke , dass morgen alles in Ordnung sein sollte . Ein Heiler war vor kurzem bei dir."

"Gut ." Harry sah ihm kein einziges Mal in die Augen . Vielleicht aus Angst , dort Beschuldigung zu sehen , Hass und Ablehnung . Natürlich . Er hatte ihm seine Freunde geraubt , er würde sich selbst hassen. Er wusste aber auch , dass sein Gegenüber ihn auch nicht ansah . 

"Lass mich mal sehen ." Der Mann zog den Zauberstab und hob die Augenbraue , als Harry die Augen zusammenkniff und merklich anfing , zu zittern . Nein , es war zu spät . Wie er reagiert , wie er zitterte ...Es war zu spät, es hatte keinen Sinn zu reden . Über was auch ? Tausende von Wörtern konnten das einzige Gefühl nicht beschreiben , welches in dem Raum herrschte . Er senkte den Stab wieder und reichte ihm ein Stück Schokolade . "Iss , ich komm später noch mal vorbei ."

__

Wir sehen uns bald , Harry . Mach nicht so viel Unsinn und pass auf dich auf . Reflexartig griff er dorthin , wo er den Ärmel des Umhangs vermutete , denn vor seinen Augen war es dunkeln. 

"NEIN!" 

Wie erstarrt blieb Remus sitzen , rührte sich nicht und sah Harry auch kein einziges Mal an . 

"Harry ..."

"Remus ..." Die Stimme des Jungen klang gebrochen . "Warum – gehst du mir aus dem Weg ? Warum siehst du mir nicht in die Augen , warum meidest du mich? Ist es , weil ich Schuld daran bin , dass meine Eltern und Sirius starben ? Ist es , weil ich Schuld an Voldemorts Taten habe , weil er von mir Besitz ergreifen kann ?" Sein Körper bebte . "Ich weis , es ist abartig ...abscheulich ..abnormal ...ich sollte mich nicht in eurer Nähe aufhalten , ich bin eine Gefahr für alle ....Ist es wegen –"

"HARRY !" Mit einem Ruck wandte sich dem Jungen zu . _Strecke die Hand aus Moony , du kannst ihn noch aufhalten ...Nur noch ein kleines Stück und du wirst ihn greifen können ....Lass ihn nicht fallen ...._ "Niemand – NIEMAND –gibt dir die Schuld an dem , was geschehen ist . Weder Dumbledore , noch Molly oder Arthur , auch nicht Ron oder Hermine , ja noch nicht einmal Tonks . Als sie aus dem Krankenhaus zurückgekommen ist , hat sie sich zuerst nach dir erkundigt. Und ich erst Recht . Sirius war ein mutiger , kluger und starker Mann , und solche sind meist nicht damit zufrieden , zu Hause versteckt zu hocken , während sie glauben , dass andere in Gefahr sind."

Harry blickte leicht erschrocken auf , dann , zusammen mit einem dunklen Schatten , glitt ein trübes und trauriges , bitteres Lächeln auf sein Gesicht , welches es eher zu einer Fratze werden ließ . 

"Du bist ihm verdammt ähnlich , wenn es ums Reden geht ."

"Wem ?"

"Dumbledore . Genau den selben Satz hat er mir vor einigen Wochen gesagt ...."

"Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran , dass es keine bessere Wörter gibt , um ihn zu beschreiben ." , entgegnete Remus ruhig , aber etwas extrem trauriges hatte sich nun in seiner Stimme gestohlen . "Jetzt nicht zu mindestens . Und es tut mir wirklich Leid ."

"Was ?"

"Ich bin dir aus dem Weg gegangen ..." , meinte er langsam , die Worte , die er freiließ , vorsichtig abwägend . "Man hat es dir sicher hunderte Male gesagt , dass du deinem Vater äußerlich und innerlich sehr ähnlich bist ...Und Sirius seltsamer Weise auch. Immer , wenn ich dich ansehe, vermisse ich beide schrecklich . Ich dachte , als ich Sirius und James verlor , dass so etwas nie wieder geschehen würde , aber- was dir ein Mal passiert , passiert vielleicht nie wieder . Was dir zwei Mal passiert , kann auch noch ein drittes Mal passieren ." Etwas bitteres legte sich um seine Mundwinkel . "Ich dachte , wenn ich die Beherrschung in deiner Gegenwart verliere , dass ich dich vielleicht eben mit in diesen Abgrund stürzen würde . Und das ich derjenige sein werde , der hinterher sehen wird ."

Zum ersten Mal sah Harry ihm in die Augen und stellte erschrocken fest , wie leer sie in all der Zeit geworden war . Mehr denn je spürte er den Knoten in der Brust , die Angst , die Trauer , den Schmerz, der ihn umwickelte und ihn zu ersticken drohte . Sie alle ...alle waren gestorben , weil sie ihn beschützen wollten ...weil sie ihn liebten ...weil er für sie die Welt bedeutete ...wie lange sollte das noch gehen ? Wer war der nächste ? Ron ? Mr. Oder Mrs. Weasley ? Dumbledore ? Hermine ?  
"Du hast selber gesagt , dass wenn alles besser gelaufen wäre ...Wenn ich nicht da wäre ....Es wäre alles viel besser , so viele Menschen wären nicht gestorben. Mum , Dad , Cedric ...Sirius ...."

"Falsch ." , unterbrach ihn Remus bestimmt . "Ich sagte , falls es _anders_ und nicht _besser _gelaufen wäre , dann wäre es _eventuell_ möglich gewesen , verstehst du ? Harry – ohne dich wären noch so viele Menschen mehr gestorben . Denk doch nur an Mr. Weasley letztes Jahr –"

"Aber genau das ist der Grund gewesen !" , erwiderte Harry zornig und schlug mit der Faust auf die Bettdecke . "Ich hätte es gar nicht sehen sollen ! Ich hätte bei Snape bleiben und weiterhin Okklumentik lernen und nicht im Traum irgendwelche Türen aufmachen sollen ! Es IST meine Schuld!"

"Vielleicht , vielleicht aber auch nicht ." Remus zuckte die Schultern . "Meine Meinung habe ich geäußert . Wir alle werden dich beschützen Harry , wir werden nicht zulassen , dass –"

"NEIN !" Die Wut in seiner Stimme schwoll weiter an . "Das ist genau der springende Punkt ! Irgendwer muss sterben , damit ich weiterleben kann. _Bleib sitzen Harry , wir regeln das schon ! Voldemort will dich umbringen ? Macht nichts , wir opfern jemanden !_" Er hatte nicht bemerkt , wie die Zornestränen ihm in die Augen stiegen . "Bitte hört doch endlich auf damit , mich wie ein Kind zu behandelt ! Hört auf , euch ständig Sorgen um meine Sicherheit zu machen ...Bitte .... Ich vermisse ihn, Remus ...Nacht für Nacht höre ich seine Stimme und sehe Bellatrix' spöttisches Gesicht ....Ich kann nicht glauben , dass er einfach nicht wiederkommt ....Ich denke jeden Abend , wenn ich aufwache , ist alles wieder in Ordnung und Sirius wird da sein und sich über Kreacher und seine Mutter und das Haus beschweren ...Aber dann denke ich wieder an Voldemort ...Warum ? Warum hast du mich ihn nicht holen lassen ? Ich habe nur die Hand ausstrecken müssen ...nur ein Stück - dann wäre er nicht gefallen ... Er wäre nicht in die Tiefe gestürzt ..."

Etwas gebrochenes , verletztes lag nun in Remus' Blick . 

"Ich weis noch , wir haben Tonks gerade ins Krankenhaus gebracht ..." , sagte er leise , dass seine Stimme kaum mehr ein Murmeln lag . "Sie war nicht schwer verletzt , aber durchaus angeschlagen ...wir alle waren es und niemand wusste , was zu tun war . Dumbledore hatte eindeutig gesagt , wir sollen in den Grimmauld's Place zurückkommen und auf Anweisungen warten ...Wir wussten , dass im Ministerium große Aufregung herrschte ...Aber wir konnten nichts tun ...Wir saßen nur in der Küche und sagten nichts . Auf einmal stürmte Phineas durch sein Porträt , wir hörten ihn mit den anderen Bildern reden , erst in den oberen Stockwerken , dann in den unteren . Dann tauchte er in der Küche auf ...." Er machte eine kurze Pause , bevor er weitersprach . "Er konnte seinen Ururenkel niemals wirklich leiden , aber sie waren doch immer noch verwandt ...Dieser – getroffene Blick , mit dem er uns angesehen hat , und seine Stimme ; _Wo ist Sirius ?_ Und ich weis nicht , niemand hat etwas gesagt und auch ich konnte keine Antwort geben ..." 

Harry schluckte schwer , aber es klappte nicht . Die Tränen ließen sein Blickfeld verschwommen werden . 

"Weil wenn man es ausgesprochen hätte , wäre es endgültig gewesen ." ,meinte er heißer. "Dann hätte man es sich eingestehen sollen . Eingestehen , dass man ihn nie wieder sehen , mit ihm nie wieder sprechen können würde ..."

Die Worte verklangen in Remus' Umhang , der den aufgelösten Jungen ans ich gedrückt hatte . Die Wärme und Ruhe die von ihm ausging hatten etwas heilendes , vertrautes . "Weil ich so DUMM war und ins Ministerium rennen musste , weil ich Voldemorts Falle nicht erkannt habe ...Du darfst nicht das selbe machen , wir er ...wenn ich mal wieder so naiv bin ..."

"Es tut mir Leid ." , entgegnete Remus und seine Stimme klang genau so brüchig , wie Harrys . "Aber ich habe ihm versprochen , auf dich aufzupassen , wenn er mal ...weg ist . Ihm und deinen Eltern , Harry ."

Noch mehrere Minuten saßen sie umarmt dann , dann lösten sie sich . 

"Besser ?" 

Harry sah zögernd auf . Nichts war mehr vom erdrückendem Schmerz geblieben , nur grenzenlose Erleichterung , ihn mit jemandem geteilt zu haben . Remus' graue Augen hatten ihren Ursprünglichen blauen Ton zurück.

"Danke ."

"Für was ? Ich muss mich noch bei dir entschuldigen ." , fügte er noch ernst hinzu . "Dass ich dich gegen deinen Willen hierher gebracht habe ."

"Ich kann nicht sagen , dass ich das in Ordnung fand ." , meinte Harry genau so ernst , aber langsamer. "Aber ich kann durchaus verstehen , warum du das gemacht hast . Darum ist es nicht so wichtig . Ich glaube ..."Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich in sein Kissen zurück . "Dass ich schon fast froh bin , hier zu sein ..."

Remus lächelte , bot ihm ein Stück Schokolade an und aß selber eines .

"Weist du ." , sagte er noch still lächelnd. "Ich weis , dass du an der Tür warst , als wir im Raum des Ordens waren . Ich weis auch , dass du im geheimen Garten warst ."

"Woher ?" Harry blinzelte verdutzt .

"Nun – die nassen Hosenbeine waren nicht zu übersehen . Außerdem habe ich Wolfssinne . Ich habe dich atmen gehört ."

"Ich wünschte ...", setzte Harry an , dem die Steine wieder in Erinnerung kamen . "Dass ich Sirius einen Wunsch hätte erfüllen , nur einen einzigen.. ..."

"Soll ich dir mal was sagen ? Ich glaube , mit deiner Familie hatte Sirius die Erste Begegnung immer im Chaos ."

"Wie meinst du das ?" Harry hob neugierig eine Augenbraue . 

Remus blinzelte ihn an . 

"Hat man es dir nicht erzählt ? Sirius' und James' Begegnung war ein Duell im Gang des Zuges auf ihrer ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts ."

"WIE BITTE ?"

"Oh ja ...Sie haben bereits an ihrem ersten Schultag fünf Punkte Abzug bekommen ...Und als Sirius dann James' Eltern kennenlernte ...Deinen Großvater rannte er aus Versehen in der Winkelgasse um ...Naja – und du hieltest ihn bei eurer Begegnung für einen Mörder ..."

Remus sah ihn an und bis sich auf die Lippe . Schließlich erhob er sich . Im selben Moment ging die Tür auf und nun standen auch Ron und Hermine im Zimmer . Ihr Blick glitt von Harry , der immer noch die Schokolade futterte, zu Lupin , der ebenfalls ein Stück in der Hand hielt . 

"Ich muss jetzt leider los ." , meinte er bedrückt und richtete sich auf . "Harry ." Er wandte sich ihm noch zu . "Du musst mir erzählen , wie eure ZAGs ausgefallen sind , ja ?"

"Sicher ." Sie nickten sich noch zu , als Harry noch etwas einfiel . "Remus – Frage fünf : Beschreiben Sie fünf Merkmale , an denen man einen Werwolf erkennt . Erstens."

"Er sitzt auf einem Stuhl." Der junge Mann zwinkerte . "Zweitens ?"

"Er trägt Klamotten und Drittens ?" 

Statt einer Antwort grinsten sie sich zu , winkten kurz , dann verschwand der ältere aus der Tür . Ron und Hermine kam mit erhobenen Augenbrauen wieder . 

"_Remus ?_"

"Harry ?"

Harry seufzte . 

Als er sich später wieder hinlegte und die Augen schloss , dachte er noch kurz an Sirius , eine Träne rannte noch aus seinen Augenwinkeln und tropfte auf das Kissen . Aber mit Remus , Ron und Hermine geredet zu haben hat wahre Wunder gewirkt . Es war die erste Nacht , in der er keine Alpträume hatte . 

AN : *Ausatmen* Das war Nummero sieben . Wie habt ihr's gefunden ? Bitte reviewt ( erhöht die Laune und die Lust am Schreiben , somit geht es auch besser weiter ^-^)


	8. Die Prüfung

AN : Herminethebest – schön , das du noch dran bist 

AlexBlack5 – naja , es ist schwer , von außen zu sehen , ob jemand innen krank ist ...denke ich ...

Six83 – Also , ich hab da so ein "kleines" Script , da notier' ich mir alle Kapitel damit ich es nicht vergess' . Folglich weis ich schon ganz genau , dass es weit über die 40er Grenze der Chaps geht und weis auch , was in jedem einzelnen passiert ...muss es alles nur noch niederschreiben , aber die eigentliche Story ist schon fertig *freufreu* . ( Ist dann auch hoffentlich endlich auch klar , dass ich von NIEMANDEM etwas klau oder kopier') 

Rahel – ich freu mich , dass dir das Kapitel so sehr gefallen hat , ich beeil mich auch mit dem nächsten! 

Liesel – ja , dass Sirius nun tot ist , ist echt sch*** . Aber wer weis , wie alles enden wird ....*hust*

Nookie – Alesander _wirkt _wie 35 , ich hab nie gesagt , dass er 35 _ist_ ...

****

8 Kapitel : Die Prüfung 

Am nächsten Morgen saß Harry mit am Frühstückstisch und aß mit großem Appetit ein Brötchen mit Marmelade , wobei er mit Ron herumstritt , ober der Wronsky-Bluff oder die Fjoroditch-Technik am besten geeignet war , um den gegnerischen Sucher zu täuschen , während Hermine und Ginny die neuesten Rätsel im Quibbler lösten und dabei das Heft sehr schräg gegen das Licht hielten . Selbst beim Orden des Phönix war Sonntag ein Ruhetag . Sie waren die ersten , die auf waren . 

Langsam aber sicher trudelten auch die anderen ein . Zuerst Tonks ( in einem Bärchenpyjama ) , dann Moody mit einem Flachmann in der Hand . Nur Snape blieb mal wieder weg , woran sich niemand anstieß . Als sie so saßen , bei dem leckeren Frühstück , welches Mrs. Weasley noch unbedingt zubereiten musste , und leckerer Kaffeegeruch hindurch schwebte , da überkam Harry plötzlich ein Gefühl , das stärker war , als die Trauer, die ihn nicht mehr losließ oder die Erleichterung , dass er nicht so alleine war , wie er angenommen hatte . Er kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut und fragte sich zugleich , ob es vielleicht eine Begleiterscheinung werden würde . _Frank und Alice Longbottom liegen seit dem im St. Mungo Krankenhaus – sie erkennen ihn nicht ...Ach , ich glaube , die finden mich ein bisschen seltsam , weist du ....einige nennen mich sogar Loony Lovegood , aber am Ende tauchen die Sachen meist wieder auf ...._

"Hey , Harry !" Ron wedelte mit seinem Brötchen vor seinem Gesicht . "Abwesend ?"

"Ja , könnte man so sagen ...." Er lächelte , als er von der Seite angesprochen wurde . 

"Ich glaube , ich habe mich gar nicht persönlich bei dir Vorgestellt ." Es war die junge Frau , das neue Ordensmitglied mit den grünen Augen . "Helen White , aber nenn mich bitte Helen und auf "Du"."

Er konnte es sich nicht erklären . Als man sie dem Orden vorgestellt hat , hatte er nichts unangenehmes gespürt , aber nun war wieder etwas , dass ihn schon fast schaudern ließ . Sie kam ihm bekannt vor . Automatisch ging er die Augen in schwarzen Kapuzen durch , die er vor einem Jahr gesehen hatte , aber nirgendwo war dieses strahlende grün gewesen und diese grenzenlose Freundlichkeit . 

"Harry Potter ." Sie schüttelten sich die Hände, was Dumbledore schmunzeln lies . "Das ist Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley ."

"Ach , Harry ." Remus beugte sich vor . Heute sah er viel jünger aus , als gestern , sein Gesicht strahlte förmlich. "Erzähl doch mal , wie waren denn jetzt eigentlich die Prüfungen ?"

"Es ging . Am einfachsten war wirklich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ...Du warst ein spitzen Lehrer , im Ernst ." Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Mannes . "Außerdem hast du mir den Patronus - Zauber beigebracht und somit einen Extrapunkt ."

McGonagall saß zwar mit am Tisch und las den Tagespropheten , aber um ihren Mund legte sich eine zufriedene Falte . In den letzten Tagen verbrachte sie außergewöhnlich viel Zeit im Grimmauld's Place . Im letzten Sommer hatte man sie nur einmal gesehen , als sie in Remus' Zimmer herein und heraus gerauscht war . 

"Ich fürchte , dass ich bei Wahrsagen ziemlich mies war ..." , murmelte Ron und Harry nickte an seiner Seite . "Ich konnte in der Kristallkugel einfach nicht erkennen , ob meine Eule stirbt , oder Mum einfach nur Hähnchen macht ..."

Tonks prustete belustigt ihren Tee hinaus . 

"Du , mein Vater und Sirius scheint keine Probleme bei den Prüfungen gehabt zu haben ..." Jetzt , wo die ganze Trauer irgendwie offener war , gelöster , war der Schmerz nur noch dumpf , wenn man den Namen aussprach. Remus hob eine Augenbraue .

"Nein , tatsächlich ." , sagte er in Erinnerungen versunken . "Die beiden waren im sehr schnell fertig und langweilten sich oft in den verbleibenden Minuten . Dass ihre Schrift beträchtlich darunter litt , muss ich wohl kaum erwähnen . Wie war Zaubertränke ?"

"Ich glaube , ich hab was zusammengebracht ."

"Das will ich auch hoffen ." , murmelte Professor McGonagall und wollte noch ansetzten , als viele , sehr , sehr viele Eulen durch das Küchenfenster flogen und dabei Tassen und Gläser umschmissen , als sie versuchten , ihre Empfänger ausfindig zu machen . Es ging fast so schlimm zu wie auf Hogwarts beim Frühstück . Ein dickes Päckchen landete auf Dumbledores Schoss , vereinzelte Briefe erreichten Professor McGonagall , Tonks und Mr. Weasley . Und schließlich auch Ron , Harry und Hermine , deren Augen gespannt den Umschlag betrachtete .

"Es sind die ZAG- Ergebnisse !" , rief sie begeistert und riss ihren Brief auf , während Tonks eine Schnute zog . 

"Was ?" , maulte sie . "Schon nach drei Wochen ? Wir haben sie damals Anfang August gekriegt !"

"Ron , lass mal sehen !", drängten die Weasleys . Bill und Charlie bückten sich über den Tisch , Ginny zog von der Seite am Pergament , Fred und George lugten über die Schulter darauf , während Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley Ron drängten , vorzulesen , was drauf stand . 

"Harry , willst du deinen Brief nicht öffnen ?"

Remus sah ihn verwundert an . In seinem Gesicht war offene Neugier zu lesen . 

Langsam glitten Harrys Hände zum Umschlag und entfalteten den Bogen . Mit einem Schlag fielen ihm die Worte bei der Berufsberatung ein ...VgddK , Zauberkunst , Zaubertränke , Verwandlungen und eventuell noch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ...und überall nichts schlechteres als Erwartungen Übertroffen ...Er atmete tief Durch und las . 

__

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter , 

Hiermit erhalten Sie die offiziellen Ergebnisse ihre Zaubergrad – Prüfungen , die Ihnen neue Wege in das Berufsleben erleichtern werden ( oder nicht , je nachdem , wie die Prüfungen ausgefallen sind )

Mit freundlichen Grüßen 

Ihr Arbeiter des Ministeriums 

Astronomie : Erwartungen Übertroffen E

__

Geschichte der Zauberei : Annehmbar A

__

Kräuterkunde : Erwartungen Übertroffen E

__

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe : Erwartungen Übertroffen E

__

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste : OhnegleichenplusO +

__

Verwandlungen : NP E - O

__

Wahrsagen : Annehmbar A

__

Zauberkunst : Ohnegleichen O

__

Zaubertränke : NP E – O 

__

Die NP findet eine Woche später statt , nach dem Tag , an dem sie den Brief erhalten . Die Ministeriumsabgeordneten werden ihnen gegen 12:00 Uhr eine Nachricht schicken . Es ist Ihnen erlaubt , Freunde oder Verwandte mitzubringen . Die NP ist nur in Sonderfällen gestattet und verschlechtert ihre Note nicht . Sie ist dazu gedacht , schwankende Leistungen auf den Punkt zu bringen .

"Harry , ein O mit Puls!" , staunte Tonks . Heute hatten ihre Haare wieder einen violetten Ton angenommen . "Und das in VgddK ! Das ist ja Wahnsinn ! Der letzte , der das von uns hatte , war Remus !"

Harry wandte sich ihm zu . 

"Was ist das eigentlich : NP ?"

"Nicht Pestanden !" , prustete Ron . Auch er hatte besser abgeschnitten , als er geglaubt hatte , außer das er in Wahrsagen ein M ( Mies ) bekommen hat . Hermine seufzte schon fast enttäuscht , als sie sah, dass sie nur in Zaubertränke und Geschichte der Zauberei ein O bekommen hatte . McGonagall sah sich die Briefe zufrieden an . 

"Das bedeutet , dass Sie eine Nachprüfung haben werden , Mr. Potter !" , verkündete sie schließlich . "Tatsächlich schwanken ihre Noten in Verwandlungen und Zaubertränke zwischen E und O und um Auror zu werden –"

"Also ins Snapes Unterricht aufgenommen zu werden ." , fügte Ron kauend hinzu . 

"- müssen Sie wenigstens in einem der beiden Fächer ein O erreichen ."

"Wo werden die Prüfungen stattfinden ?"

"Das weis ich leider nicht ." Die Lehrerin wackelte mit ihrer Nase . "Ich kann Ihnen aber sagen , dass die Fachleiter , also Professor Snape und ich , anwesend zu sein haben . Enttäuschen Sie uns nicht."

"Natürlich nicht , Professor ." Er stockte . "Ähm – Professor McGonagall ...Die Nachprüfung ...Wer wird sie bewerten ?"

"Oh , das werden die Fachleiter zusammen mit den Ministeriumsabgeordneten unternehmen ."

"Snape ..." , murmelte Ron düster . "Das kann ja heiter werden , oder ?"

"Ron , sei doch nicht so parteiisch !" , zischte Hermine zur Antwort . "Meinst du im Ernst , dass Snape Harry absichtlich Fehler reinbauen würde , wenn die Prüfer vom Ministerium dabei sind ?"

"Denen würd' ich in letzter Zeit alles zutrauen ."

Rons letzte Worte hatten zur Folge , dass der Knoten in Harrys Magen noch größer und schwerer wurde. Dass er das Vertrauen in das Ministerium verloren hatte , machte ihm möglich , Dinge zu glauben , die ihm vor drei Jahren nicht im Traum eingefallen wären . Was , wenn Umbridge wieder mitmischen und Harry somit durchfallen lassen würde ? Immerhin hatte sie ihren Standpunkt klar und deutlich bei seiner Berufsberatung vertreten . Und Fudge ? 

"Mach dir keine Sorgen !" , sagte Hermine noch lächelnd . "Es ist noch eine ganze Woche ! Wir üben mit dir ! Und Ron wird eine kleine Stoffwiederholung ganz sicher nicht schaden !"

Der Rothaarige grummelte was _von wegen , nicht jeder kann ja wie die sein_ , schien aber ansonsten keine Einwände zu haben . 

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Harrys Nase pausenlos in staubigen Büchern . Die Bibliothek der Blacks , in der die Meterhohen Regale denen von Hogwarts Konkurrenz gemacht hätten , bot eine unglaublich große Vielfalt an Büchern für Verwandlungen und Zaubertränke . Harry verzweifelte fast daran , als er den Wellensittich anstatt in einen Hund zum zehnten Mal in einen Flammingo verwandelte und bei dem Vergnügungstrank anstatt von roten Ritzradischen pinke herein tat . Stunde für Stunde saß er schon teilweise alleine hinter Bergen von Pergamentrollen , die Gedanken von außen nicht zuließen . Am Abend drangen sie dafür mit voller Wucht auf ihn ein . Wie ging es Kingsley , der ja in Japan war ? Warum hatte Dumbledore Helen so schnell in den Orden aufgenommen ? War Sirius nur sein Pate geworden , weil James einen zusätzlichen Schutz gebraucht hatte ?

Weder seine Freunde , noch die Mitglieder des Ordens wussten , dass Harry meist schon um sechs in der früh angezogen und wach durch das Haus schlich und erst nach Mitternacht ins Bett ging . Er hatte keine Zeit , lange zu schlafen , er musste lernen . Er musste ein O schaffen , wenn er Auror werden würde , Sirius hätte es so gewollt ...Er musste in Snapes Unterricht , er musste in den Aurorenunterricht zugelassen werden , er wollte es Umbridge und den anderen zeigen , dass er das Zeug dazu hatte ....  
Nach zwei Tagen schaffte es Harry mit Hilfe von Hermine das Kaninchen in ein Pony zu verwandeln und den Bilderrahmen in einen kleinen Pool , nach drei Tagen war Ron dank des Schlaftrankes gar nicht mehr wachzukriegen , so dass man Professor Dumbledore holen musste und nach vier Tagen kam tatsächlich Professor McGonagall in die Bibliothek , wo Harry erneut über einem Buch brütete , auf dem _Verwandlungen für Fortgeschrittene ; Jahrgangsstufe 6 ½ _stand . Um ihn herum standen Kessel , Tische , Stühle , es lagen überall Girlanden , Vögel zwitscherten durch die Luft , eine Blumenwiese bedeckte das halbe Zimmer . 

"In der Prüfung werden Dinge verlangt , die ein Fünftklässler können muss ." , meinte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue . In ihrer sonst so sachlichen Aussprache lag ein Hauch von Verwunderung. "Jahrgangsstufe 6 ½ gehört nicht zu den Vorraussetzungen ."

"Ja , aber –" Harry zögerte . "Die anderen Bücher habe ich schon durchgearbeitet ."

"Wie bitte ?" McGonagalls perplexer Blick fiel auf einen Stapel Bücher auf dem Boden . "Wenn Sie mich anlügen , wird das Konsequenzen haben ."

"Ich lüge nicht !" , meinte Harry lauter als Beabsichtigt . Sie hob ein Buch hoch und las es kurz durch . 

"Verwandeln Sie bitte diese Katze –" Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und lies das Tier auf dem Boden erscheinen , wo es süß und unschuldig zu ihnen hochblickte . "In einen Goldfisch mit Aquarium und Tisch ."

Harry schluckte schwer . Ein Tier in ein anderes mit völlig anderer DNS und zwei Gegenstände zu verwandeln gehörte zu den schwierigsten Teilen des sechsten Jahrgangsstufe . Dazu war kein Zauberspruch nötig , nur eine präzise Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und pure Konzentration . Er biss sich auf die Lippe , hob die Rechte Hand und zeigte mit der Spitze auf das Kätzchen . Dann peitschte er damit kurz durch die Luft , es gab einen leisen Knall . Anstatt einem braunen Fellknäul stand nun mitten im Raum ein Storchbeiniger Stuhl mit einem runden , großen Glas oben drauf , in dem ein prächtiger , goldener Fisch schwamm . Das Buch fiel aus McGonagalls Hand . 

"...Wann haben Sie das gelernt ?" , fragte sie atemlos . 

"Gestern ." , meinte Harry wahrheitsgetreu . Gestern zwischen zehn und elf Uhr Abends . McGonagall verblieb noch in ihrer erschrockenen Stellung , dann rückte sie sich die Brille zu Recht . 

"Nun , wenn sie das hinbekommen haben , denke ich , können Sie mit dem Lernen aufhören ." , verkündete sie . "Ich hätte sie ohnehin in meinen Leistungskurs aufgenommen . Allerdings –" Und ihre Stirn zog sich in Falten . "Wird das bei Professor Snape nicht der Fall sein . Ich hoffe , Sie kommen zu Recht . Und – lassen Sie dann das alles hier verschwinden ." , fügte sich noch sachlich hinzu , den Blick auf einen Kanarienvogel , der auf einem Sektglas saß und im Getränk herumpieckte, gerichtet .

Nach McGonagalls doch sehr eigenartigem und persönlichem Besuch beschloss Harry noch eine kleine Pause zu machen , bevor er sich weiter aufmachte , die Formeln und Zutaten für diverse Tränke weiter zu vertiefen . An einem Arbeitsnachmittag war es nicht sonderlich hektisch im Grimmauld's Place , kaum jemand war zu Hause und die Anwesenden verkrochen sich in ihre Zimmer oder die Küche . Der Salon blieb folglich leer und war für ihn somit der angenehmste Aufenthaltsort . Jetzt , wo er richtig Zeit hatte , sich alles anzusehen , fielen ihm auch dort die Veränderungen auf . Es gab einen neuen Teppich und neue Vorhänge , das Holz war lackiert und die Regale abgestaubt und schön eingerichtet . Alles hätte Sirius gefallen . Alles – bis auf den Stammbaum . Er wirkte wie neu . Der grüne Samt schimmerte im Licht , aber noch mehr die goldenen Fäden , die sich wie Äste überallhin ausbreiteten . Erst jetzt fiel Harry die Kleine Notiz im Eck auf . 

__

Familienstammbaum der alten und vornehmen Familie Black . Verfälschungen und Veränderungen nicht möglich . Geburt , Namen und Tod werden automatisch eingetragen . 

Harry fuhr die goldenen Linien ganz genau nach und entdeckte eine gestrichelte , die zu seinem eigenem Namen führte ( in der Legende stand _Patenschaft_ ) . An einer anderen Stelle war Bellatrix Lestrange und Narzissa Malfoy und auch all die Leute , die Mrs. Black vermutlich mit einer Zigarette herausgebrannt hatte, waren wieder repariert . Der Onkel Alphard , der ein Sümmchen Gold für Harrys Paten hinterlegt hatte ( Sterbedatum lag gute fünfzehn Jahre zurückliegend ) , auch Andromeda und Ted Tonks waren eingetragen ( beide vor ein und halb Jahren gestorben ) , zusammen mit Nymphadora . Selbst die Weasleys ( die denn Baum erstaunlich erweiterten ) . Harry hatte nicht gewusst , dass Ron bereits so viele Familienangehörige verloren hatte . Andererseits hatte sein Freund auch niemals darüber geredet . Seine Finger schliffen weiter entlang , bis sie schließlich bei Sirius Black stehenblieben . 1966 geboren . Aber das Todesdatum fehlte .   
Harry verblieb noch einige Sekunden in der Stellung , sein Gehirn verarbeitete langsam die Information . Dann nahm er seinen Finger vom goldenen Faden und ging bedächtigen Schrittes aus dem Raum . Eine unsinnige Idee jagte die nächste . 

Als er schließlich am siebten Tag ganz in dunkelgrün in die Küche schritt , war ihm mulmig zumute . Heute war der große Tag der Entscheidung . Auf dem Kalender an der Wand im Flur , auf dem die verschiedensten Quidditchmannschafften fotografiert waren , war ganz dick der 25. Juni markiert . Er betrat die Küche . 

"Guten Morgen , gut geschlafen ?" , fragte Remus und warf ihm eine Prozellantasse zu . Harrys Hände, die zur selben Zeit in seinen Taschen waren , würden nicht rechtzeitig ausgestreckt sein , um das zerbrechliche Geschirr aufzufangen . Rasch zog er seinen Zauberstab . Die Tasse verwandelte sich im Flug in ein Wattebällchen , segelte in seine nun ausgestreckte Hand und verwandelte sich dort wieder zurück . 

"Tolle Vorstellung , Potter ." , murmelte jemand schlechtgelaunt neben ihm und ging vorbei . Es war das erste Mal , dass Harry Snape im Grimmaulds Place 12 in diesem Jahr über den Weg lief. Der Tränkemeister beschwor eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee , als zur selben Zeit eine Eule durch das Fenster flog und einen Brief in die Porzellantasse warf , die Harry immer noch in der Hand hielt . 

__

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter , stand da . 

__

Wie Ihnen bereits vor einer Woche mitgeteilt wurde , findet heute gegen vier Uhr Ihre praktische Nachprüfung in den Fächern Verwandlungen und Zaubertränke statt . Die Räume befinden sich im dritten Untergeschoss des Ministeriums . 

Es ist zu erwähnen , dass eine Nachprüfung in den seltensten Fällen geduldet und erlaubt ist . Damit dies nicht zu sehr an die Öffentlichkeit gerät , werden neben Ihren Fachleitern die Unsäglichen Ihren Leistungsnachweis entgegennehmen . 

Mit freundlichen Grüßen 

Das Schulkomitee 

"Die Unsäglichen !" , rief Tonks aus . "Du meine Güte aber auch , als hätten die nichts besseres zu tun. Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen , was die da so treiben ! Ich meine , da leugnen sie die ganze Zeit Voldemorts Rückkehr und nun übernehmen sie eine einfache Nachprüfung ?"

"Wen wirst du mitnehmen , Harry ?" , fragte Hermine und kaute weiterhin ruhig auf ihren Toast . "Neben den Fachleitern dürfen es nur drei Leute sein und wir werden nicht mitkommen ."

"Warum nicht ?" , fragte Ron perplex .Er schien die Entscheidung nicht einfach hinnehmen zu wollen. "Werden wir nicht ?"

"Nein , wir werden nicht ." , entgegnete sie gereizter . "Harry hat eine wichtige Prüfung , je weniger er abgelenkt ist , desto besser ! Eine Horde von Kindern wäre nicht wirklich angebracht für die Abteilung der Unsäglichen ."

"Am besten kommen Arthur , Tonks und Remus mit ." , meinte Mrs. Weasley und entfernte mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes einen Fleck vom Tisch . "Was meinst du , Harry ?"

"Ich glaube , das ist gut ." , nuschelte er verlegen . "Aber ich möchte niemanden –"

"Red keinen Stuss !" , meinte Tonks ungehalten . "Wir kommen mit dir , klar ? Wir haben ohnehin nichts zu tun , außer auf Kingsley zu warten , bis er wieder von seinem Japan – Urlaub zurück ist ."

"Ach , er ist in Japan ?" Ginny sah nach oben und hörte auf , Krummbein Serviettenbällchen zuzuwerfen . "Das wusste ich gar nicht ."

"Ja , forscht ein bisschen ..." , murmelte Fletcher , der bis jetzt ganz still da gesessen ist . Er schien heute betrunkener als sonst zu sein . McGonagall und Snape apperierten ohne ein weiteres Wort bereits voraus , um sich ein Bild von den Prüfern zu machen . 

Anders als bei seiner Anhörung im letzten Jahr kam Harry nicht durch die Telefonzelle in das Ministerium , sondern mit einem registrierten Portschlüssel . Mit einem letzten Blick auf Hermine und die zurückbleibenden Weasleys , die ihm aufmunternd zuwinkten , griff er nach dem zerrissenem Schuh und landete wenige Millisekunden später in der großen Halle . 

Der Brunnen der Zauberhaften Geschwister aus Gold hatte sich Verändert . Anstatt dass der Zentaur , der Kobold und der Hauself bewundernd zum Zauberer und zur Hexe emporblickten , saßen sie nun alle zusammen auf verschiedenen Schemeln und hielten Flöten , Harfen , Geigen und Zauberstäbe in der Hand . Sie waren alle völlig renoviert worden , aber diese Unterwürfigkeit war verschwunden , ebenso die fünfzehn Galleonen , die Harry letztes Jahr hineingeworfen hatte . Als er vorbei ging , hatte er das Gefühl , dass der Zauberer , der nun seltsamer Weise längere Haare hatte , als früher , ihm traurig hinterherblickte . 

Aus den Kaminen am Rande kamen und verschwanden Zauberer und Hexen , an den Schaltern tummelten sich Leute , die Notizen in Form vom kleinen Papierfliegern schwirrten über ihren Köpfen hinweg . 

"Hey , Tonks !" , rief eine helle Stimme . Eine Frau mit grellen , orangen Haaren drängelte sich durch die Masse . "Arthur !" Als sie stehenblieb , schien es Harry unverkennbar eine Weasley zu sein . Er sollte Recht behalten . 

"Melinda ." Tonks umarmte die junge Frau . "Lange nicht mehr gesehen , du hast doch in Australien gearbeitet , oder ? Als Tränkemeisterin ?"

"Ja ...schwierig ...schwierig ...Arthur , schön dich zu sehen ." Sie umarmte den Mann auch . 

"Das ist Melinda Weasley – Portney ." , erklärte Remus in einem Flüsterton . "Arthurs Nichte zweiten Grades . Hallo." Er richtete sich auf und reichte ihr die Hand . "Schön , dich zu sehen ."

"Dich auch , Remus , dich auch ." Sie wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht . "Hab heute noch eine Nachprüfung mit dem jungen Potter , unten in den Räumen der Unsäglichen . Sollte er nicht bei euch sein ? Seid ihr seine Begleiter ?"

"Sie sind meine Prüferin ?" Harry sah die freundliche Frau an , die ihn ihrerseits verdutzt ansah . Ihre Augen huschten kurz zu seiner Narbe , dann zu seinen Augen . Dann lächelte sie wieder . 

"Harry Potter ?" Sie schüttelten sich die Hände . "Freut mich sehr . Sieht so aus , als würde ich dich prüfen müssen ."

"Ja ...sieht so aus ..." Der Knoten in seinem Magen löste sich ein bisschen . Wenn ein Weasley ihn prüfen würde , sah er keine große Sabotagegefahr . Und sie schien wirklich sehr freundlich . Nicht einmal Snape konnte ihm nun die Laune verderben .Die Erwachsenen gingen schon los , er hinterher . Aus dem Aufzug stieg eine Schar Ministeriumsangestellter , bevor sie sich hineinstellten und nach unten fuhren . Harry überkam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen , von dem er dachte , es sei bereits verschwunden . 

"Sag mal ." ,meinte Remus nachdenklich . "Warum finden die Prüfungen eigentlich in den unteren Räumen statt ?"

"Ach ." Melinda zuckte die Schultern . "Liegt daran , glaube ich , dass sie am besten dafür geeignet sind ...Keine Ahnung . Seit Du – weist – schon – wer wieder da ist , herrscht oben pures Chaos ."

Drei Stockwerke tiefer stiegen sie aus, aber Harry blieb stehen. Etwas in ihm weigerte sich , auch nur einen Schritt zu tun . Und diesmal lag es nicht daran , dass er Angst vor der Prüfung hatte .   
"Harry ?" Remus wandte sich verdutzt um . "Komm . Hier unten würde ich dir nicht empfehlen , zurückzubleiben ...."Seine Stimme verlor sich , er wandte sich wieder ab und ging weiter . Harry folgte ihm zögernd . Seine Gedanken waren weit entfernt , als er zusammen mit den Erwachsenen durch die Flure und Türen wanderte , seine Füße trugen ihn von selbst . Durch diese Flure war er im Traum gewandert , er hatte sie gesehen und hatte gebetet , wissen zu können , was sich hinter den Türen verbarg ... Mit einem Mal rannte er mit der Stirn gegen die Wand . 

"Au !" Ärgerlich rieb er sich den Kopf und sah sich um . Von Remus , Tonks , Mr. Weasley und Melinda war nichts mehr zu sehen . Na toll , dachte er sarkastisch . Jetzt habe ich mich auch noch verlaufen . Und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht . Er drehte sich mehrmals um seine eigene Achse und beschloss schließlich in die Richtung zu gehen , aus der er gekommen war . Wie sich später herausstellte , war die Idee nicht so gut gewesen . Er ging vielleicht fünf Minuten ziellos durch die Gänge , bis etwas ihn dazu drängte , die Tür zu seiner rechten zu öffnen . Noch weigerte er sich . Was wenn es wieder Gedankenmanipulation war ? Unsicher , aber dem Drang schließlich nachgebend drückte er die Türklinke hinunter , trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich . Sofort fing der Kreisrunde Raum an zu rotieren .

"Oh nein ..." 

An einigen Stellen sah er noch die Kreuze , die Luna vor wenigen Wochen eingebrannt hatte , damit sie zurückfinden würde ...Irgendwo war hier bestimmt der Raum mit den Gehirnen ...Und der Raum mit dem Prophezeiungen ...Und der mit dem Torbogen ....Und Remus war weit und breit nicht zu sehen . Etwas brannte in Harry auf . Wildheit , Entschlossenheit . 

Rasch ging er auf eine Tür zu und öffnete sie . Hinter ihr befand sich eine unendliche , weite , grüne Wiese , die Sonne schien , Schmetterlinge flatterten von Blume zu Blume...Doch als sie die Türschwelle betraten , zerfielen sie zu Staub . Die Tür fiel ins Schloss . 

Harry griff nach der nächsten . Es ging einige Male hin und her . Er fand den Raum der Gehirne , dann noch einen voll mit Büchern (von denen er sicher war , dass sie gefährlich sein würden ) oder einen voller Spiegel ( die wahrscheinlich noch gefährlicher waren , als die Bücher ). Schließlich griff er noch der nächsten Klinke und trat in den Raum . 

__

Gut gemacht ! Jetzt möchte ich , dass du hier raus – Harry schüttelte den Kopf . 

Er stand ganz oben auf einer Treppe , wie bei einem Amphitheater und dort unten , wo eine Bühne hätte sein sollen , stand ein Torbogen . Mechanisch bewegten sich Harrys Beine nach unten . _Harry , nimm die Prophezeiung , pack Neville und renn !_ Remus war nun nicht da . Er konnte nun ganz ruhig die Hand ausstrecken und in den Schleier greifen , der , obwohl kein Wind ging , sich trotzdem auf und ab bewegte . _Komm schon , das kannst du doch besser !_

Nun stand er genau davor . Der Bogen wirkte so alt wie eh und je und obwohl er ganz alleine im Raum hörte er doch ganz eindeutig flüsternde Stimmen . Er konnte nicht verstehen , was sie sagten oder wer sie waren , aber er konnte sie hören . 

"Sirius ?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauchen und vermischte sich mit dem eigenartigen Flüstern. Er hob seine zitternde Hand und wollte gerade in das unendliche Dunkeln hineingreifen , seine Finger waren schon ganz nah ...er konnte einen Luftzug spüren , dann einen Druck auf seinen Fingern , als würden unsichtbare Händen danach greifen ....Plötzlich schien er ihre Worte zu verstehen ....Sie riefen ihn . Die Leute hinter dem Schleier riefen nach ihm .....-

"HARRY ! NEIN ! FASS ES NICHT AN ! GEH WEG DA ! HARRY , NICHT !"

Es war , als hätte man ihn aus einer Trance gerissen . Verstört wandte er den Blick nach oben , die Hand sank wieder zu seiner Seite . Der Luftzug und das Flüstern wurde leiser , der Druck auf seiner Hand ließ ganz nach . Er fühlte sich leer . Schuldig . Er hatte nicht den Mut aufgebracht.

Remus stand oben , an der Tür , dann hastete er hinunter , packte Harry ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen am Ärmel und zog ihn mit wildem Blick mit sich wieder die Treppe hoch . Sie eilten durch die Tür , durch den sich drehenden Raum , durch weitere Gänge ....Energiekugeln , Steine , Statuen ...Er nahm es nicht wahr . 

Er , Harry , hatte es nicht geschafft . Es wäre seine Chance gewesen , die Hand auszustrecken und Sirius da raus zu holen ...aber er hatte es nicht gekonnt . Mit einem Mal blieben sie stehen und Remus packte ihn an den Schultern . 

"Du wirst ihn da nicht rausholen können !" , sagte er verzweifelt . "Das kann man nicht tun , in dem man die Hand hineinstreckt ! Das kann man nicht tun !" Mit den letzten Worten drückte er ihn an sich.   
"Tut mir Leid ..." , murmelte Harry . Was , wenn ihm etwas passiert wäre ? Remus hätte es kaum ertragen . Was wäre gewesen ? Nichts . Nur ein weiterer Mensch , den er verletzt hätte . 

Sie wären noch länger so stehen geblieben , aber dann hörten sie Schritte , lösten sich und im selben Augenblick wurde die Tür , neben der sie standen aufgerissen . Eine gereizte Professor McGonagall stand in der Tür . Ihr Fuss klopfte ungeduldig auf den Boden . Sie schien nicht bemerkt zu haben , was vorgefallen ist . 

"Da sind Sie ja !" , meinte sie spitz . "Beeilen Sie sich , Mr. Potter , man wartet bereits ! Remus , schneller bitte !"

Die Gefühle , die er eben erst beim Torbogen empfunden hatte , verschwanden so rasch wie Schnee im Backofen . Der Raum erinnerte Harry an ein altes Untersuchungszimmer . Vor einer großen Glasscheibe saßen in der ersten Reihe die Prüfer ( Es waren an die sechs und jeder von ihnen hatte die grüne Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen ) , in der zweiten Reihe die Besucher . Hinter der Glasscheibe war ein Labor , wie perfekt dafür geschaffen , Zaubertränke zu brauen . Melinda erhob sich , zusammen mit einem jungen Mann , der Harry seltsam bekannt vorkam . Und das hob seine Laune nicht im geringsten . 

"Hallo Percy ." , sagte er tonlos und fragte sich gleichzeitig , ob Mr. Weasley davon gewusst hatte . 

"Harry ." , verkündete Melinda . "Zuerst findet deine Prüfung in Verwandlung statt . Die Aufgaben liegen auf einem Zettel unten am Tisch ." Sie wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf das Labor hinter der Scheibe . "Danach folgte die Prüfung in Zaubertränke . Percy wird dein Aufseher sein . Ich muss dich wohl kaum darauf hinweise , dass jegliche Art von Unterschleif die Prüfung sofort beenden wird , aber ich denke nicht , dass du das nötig hast !" Sie lachte hell auf . "Viel Glück ."

Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes öffnete sie die Tür zu dem Prüfungsraum und nach dem die zwei Jungen drinnen waren , schloss sie sich wieder . 

Wie Harry feststellte , war die Glasscheibe von innen nicht sichtbar , da war eine stabile Wand . Es machte ihn irgendwie weniger nervös . Auch wenn er wusste , dass sie dort waren und ihn ansahen , sah er sie nicht .   
"Viel Glück ." , meinte Percy für seine Verhältnisse etwas kleinlaut und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl . Er selbst hatte Ron geraten , sich von ihm fernzuhalten . 

Harry nahm den Bogen Papier . 

__

Aufgabe Nummer 1 : Verwandeln Sie den Kochlöffel in eine braun – orange Katze und sperren Sie diese in den Käfig neben dem Tisch , damit die Prüfer sie untersuchen können . 

Es war viel leichter , als Harry angenommen hatte. Alle Aufgaben gingen ihm leicht von der Hand , es schien , als hätte er genau das Richtige dafür gelernt . Ein beliebtes Verwandlungsziel waren Möbelstücke und Tiere . Percy beobachtete ihn mit unverhohlenem Interesse .Die Aufgabenergebnisse verschwanden , sobald er alle gelöst hatte . Schließlich erschien ein neues Pergament auf dem Tisch . 

__

Aufgabe 1 a) Brauen Sie einen Zaubertrank mit Schlafwirkung auf der Basis von einer für Muggel giftigen Beere . 

Harry grinste in sich hinein und nahm eine Hand voll Tollkirschen , zog seinen Zauberstab und begann, die Aufgaben auszuführen und die Ergebnisse in Fläschchen abzufüllen . Diesmal war kein Malfoy da , um es zu zerbrechen und keine Hermine , um seinen Kessel zu putzten . Und auch Snape atmete ihm nicht in den Nacken . 

Es kam ihm vor , als würde er Stundenlang mit Percy in diesem Raum eingesperrt sein , als er schließlich den Allraunentrank verkorkte , beschriftete und in die Halterung stellte . Endlich glitt die Tür auf , wo man schon auf ihn wartete . Professor McGonagall und zwei andere waren verschwunden und Snape und Melinda gingen an ihnen vorbei in den Raum . Remus kam ihnen entgegen . 

"Ich denke , dass du es in Verwandlungen ziemlich geschafft hast ." , meinte er , aber sein Lächeln war schwach . "Ich bin kein großer Tränkemeister , aber du wirst es schon gut gemacht haben ."

"Absolut !" , fügte Tonks grinsend hinzu .   
Mr. Weasley hatte sich an Percy gewandt , dessen Gesicht zitterig und verschlossen wirkte . 

"Kommst du heute zu Besuch ?" , fragte er , aber der Junge schüttelte den Kopf . 

"Lieber nicht . Ich werde heute vor neun sowieso nicht fertig ."

"Aber du weist , dass du willkommen bist."

"Ja ." , war die kurz gebundene Antwort , dann wandte sich Percy Harry zu . "Gute Leistung ." , meinte er . "Man sieht sich . Wiedersehen ."

Er nickte noch einmal allen kurz zu und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Raum .Er war erwachsen geworden . Im Labor untersuchte Snape gerade seinen Schrumpftrank , wobei er seine Augenbrauen eng zusammenzog . Harry wandte sich ab und sah , wie Remus eine alte Zeitung aus seiner Tasche zog . 

"Ich denke , du nimmst die hier . Die Prüfungsergebnisse werden wir wohl heute Abend oder Morgen erfahren ."

Harry nickte nur stumm und griff nach dem Gegenstand . Sofort zog es ihn aus dem Ministeriumsgebäude . Obwohl er es schon so oft gemacht hatte , konnte er einfach nicht ganz normal auf den Füßen landen . Auch jetzt purzelte er über den Küchenboden und knallte mit voller Wucht mit dem Rücken gegen die Kühlschrank . 

"Harry !" , erklang Hermines Stimme . "Wie ging es dir ?"

"Besser als jetzt ..." Ächzend rappelte er sich auf . In der Küche hatte sich nichts verändert . Selbst die Teekanne vom Frühstück und die Brötchen lagen noch herum . Fletcher notierte etwas eifrig in sein Notizbuch , Helen las den Tagespropheten , Bill und Charlie spielten Karten und Mrs. Weasley war mal wieder am Kochen . Ron grinste und hörte auf , Ginny mit Wattebällchen aus seinem Zauberstab zu bewerfen . 

"Ich glaube deine Gesundheit interessiert sie wenig ." , meinte er . "Wie waren die Prüfungen ?"  
"Es ging ." Er zuckte mit den Schultern . "Bei Verwandlungen mach ich mir keine Sorgen , aber ich fürchte , dass – " In dem Moment flogen Remus , Tonks und Mr. Weasley durch den Kamin . "Aber ich fürchte , dass ich den Mondstein nicht zum Schlaftrunk hätte hinzugeben sollen . Ich war mir nicht sicher , ob Neumond war ."

"Nein ." Remus klopfte sich den Staub von seinem Umhang . " Heute ist keiner ."

"Oh ." Harrys Laune sprang von Gleichgültig auf Gereizt . "Was hat der dämliche Mond eigentlich mit Zaubertränken zu tun ?" , fragte er mehr sich selber , aber Hermine nahm es war . Und fühlte sich natürlich gezwungen zu antworten . 

"Oh Harry , komm schon ." , seufzte sie . "Die gesamte Magie basiert auf Naturgesetzen , wie Physik , Chemie oder Astronomie und Mathematik , wobei Physik die wesentlichste Rolle spielt ."

"Schon gut , schon gut !" Er hob resigniert die Hände und gähnte . Die Uhr schlug acht . "Ich glaube , ich gehe schlafen ."

"Sollen wir dich wecken , wenn Snape kommt ?" , fragte Ginny kichernd . 

"_Professor _Snape .", meinte Mr. Weasley belehrend , aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf . 

"Nein danke , ich glaube , ich kann bis morgen warten ."

Als er wieder ganz alleine die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hochstieg , hatte er erneut das Gefühl , dass die Welt auf ihm zusammenstürzte . Still zog er sich um und krabbelte unter die warme Bettdecke. Warum hatte er auf Remus gehört ? Es waren nur weniger Zentimeter – nur ganz wenige ...Er hätte hinein greifen können . _Du wirst ihn da nicht rausholen können ! Das kann man nicht tun , in dem man die Hand hineinstreckt_ ! Harry schüttelte den Kopf . Warum konnte man das nicht ? Wer sagte , dass man es nicht konnte ? Was wusste man überhaupt über den Bogen . Im selben Augenblick fasste er den Entschluss, genauer darüber nachzuforschen . Und dann kamen ihm plötzlich blaue Glubschaugen in den Sinn.

__

Und außerdem ist es nicht so , dass ich sie nie wieder sehen werde , oder ? Ach , komm . Du hast sie doch gehört , gleich hinter dem Schleier , in diesem Raum mit dem Bogen . Die haben sich nur vor uns versteckt , das ist alles . Du hast sie gehört . 

Aus Harrys Augen traten erneut Tränen . 

"Ja ...." , flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit . "Sie verstecken sich nur vor uns ...Und ich werde sie finden ..."

TBC

Ich schätze , nächstes Chap kommt Samstag oder Sonntag ... Reviews sind erwünscht ! 


	9. Odeon McGuire

AN : Hach , ich freu mich schon so auf die späteren Kapitel ...am liebsten würd' ich sie alle sofort niederschreiben und uploaden ...Hab echt noch viel vor ! Und Sirius zurückbringen ...ich weis nicht ...wäre das denn möglich ? Woher soll ein Stammbaum denn wissen , was hinter dem Bogen passiert?

Moodrow – ein zweiter Snape aus Tonks ? Wohl kaum ! Sie wird vielleicht keine Zeit für Schwäche dieser Art mehr haben .

Six-63 – Hach , die liebe Helen hab ich ja ganz vergessen *witz* . Manno ...ich will schneller schreiben und viel mehr Zeit haben können ....So viele Ideen ...so wenig Zeit ...*grummel*

Tinkita – oh ja , die Ergebni_sse_ ...

Rahel – ich denke , dass zu einem O mehr gehört , als nur die pure Kenntnis von Zaubersprüchen ...vielleicht muss da noch das gewisse etwas dabei sein ...

AlexBlack5 – Das mit dem verdrehten Inhalt ist schon richtig . Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich das Buch nicht da ( ausgeliehen ) und wusste einiges nicht mehr so genau . Bei Astronomie hat er vielleicht alles andere richtig gehabt und bei Geschichte d. Zauberei – man denkt immer bei Prüfungen , dass man es schlechter hat , als es ist . Und es ist ja ein _Annehmbar_ ( also nicht das allerbeste ). Ich hoffe , die Geschichte wird halten , was sie verspricht .

ThelostBlack – Nun ja , schwer zu sagen ..hm ..Drama oder Happy End ...Es wird im Verlauf der Story mehrere Showdowns geben , insofern ist die Frage etwas verzwickt ...Es wird sicher Drama geben ...aber auch ein Happy ...End ?

****

Kapitel : Odeon McGuire 

"Hier sind deine Prüfungsergebnisse ."

Als Harry am nächsten Tag aus dem Fenster sah , hatte er das Gefühl , einen Zeitsprung gemacht zu haben . Anstatt eines warmen Sommertages empfing ihn kalter Wind , ein bewölkter Himmel , heftiger Regen , Donner und Blitze , losgerissene Blätter peitschten durch die Luft , die Wassertropfen klatschten gegen das Fenster . Es war ein perfekter Tag , um sich in eine Bücherei zu verziehen und zu lesen , aber statt dessen hatten Hermine , Tonks , Ginny und Mrs. Weasley den Entschluss gefasst , heute die Schulsachen kaufen zu gehen . Nicht die Schulsachen ( für die Listen war es noch zu früh ) , sondern so ein richtiger "Weibertag" , wie es Tonks so schön ausdrückte . Fred und George hatten Ron und ihn eingeladen , ihnen im Laden auszuhelfen , aber Harry hatte abgelehnt mit der Begründung , er müsse noch seine Sachen im Zimmer ordnen . Es hörte sich nach einem ruhigen und entspannten Tag für ihn aus . 

Mr. Weasley reichte ihm das Pergament. 

__

Verwandlungen : Ohnegleichen Zaubertränke : Ohnegleichen 

"Gut gemacht , Harry ! Hätte mich auch gewundert , wenn du es nicht geschafft hättest !" Remus zwinkerte ihm zu und verzog sich wieder hinter einen Haufen Pergamente , die auf Grund vom Platzmangeln nicht auf dem Tisch lagen , sondern in der Luft schwebten . Als es noch einmal donnerte, sah er sich nervös um . "Hat heute jemand Helen gesehen? Wir müssen heute die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Achilles – Projekt treffen ..."

"Ich habe sie gestern noch gesehen ." , ließ Bill verlauten und schlüpfte in einen Regenmantel . "Sie ist rausgegangen und hat gesagt , sie will nur einen kurzen Spaziergang machen ."

Auch Mr. Weasley fing an , sich langsam in seine Ministeriumsrobe zu zwängen .

"Hoffentlich ist ihr nichts passiert ..." , murmelte er und warf eine Prise Pulver in die Flammen des Kamins , die nun anfingen , grün zu knistern . McGonagall sah dem relativ ruhig entgegen . 

"Das kann man nicht ausschließen ." , bestätigte sie sachlich und widmete sich dem Lehrplan für das kommende Schuljahr . "Aber immerhin hatte sie ein O..." 

Sie hörten auf einmal , wie die Haustür auf und zuschlug , tapsende Schritte , ein weiteres Donnergrollen . Die Tür zur Küche wurde geöffnet und Helen White trat wie auf Kommando herein . Sie sah verwirrt aus , wie ihr die nassen Haare ins Gesicht klebten , die Wimperntusche war verwischt, ihre Hosen durchweicht – und ihre Haut an der linken Handfläche blutete . Remus war als erster auf den Beinen . 

"Helen , was ist passiert ? Wo waren Sie ?"

Besorgt drückte er sie auf einen Stuhl und kniete sich vor ihr nieder , um ihre Handfläche zu untersuchen , die eine große Brandnarbe aufwies . Sie lächelte schwach angesichts dessen , dass man so besorgt um sie war . 

"Es ist keine große Sache ..." Sie versuchte halbherzig ihre Hand dem Griff zu entziehen und gab es auf , als sie es nicht schaffte . "Ich war heute schon sehr früh wach und beschloss , spazieren zu gehen." Remus bearbeitete ihre Hand mit Heilzaubern . "An einer Laterne konnte eine Muggel ihr Auto nicht starten , weil der Motor überhitzt war . Als ich hingefasst habe , ist das hier passiert ."

"Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht , Liebes ." , flötete Mrs. Weasley , brachte ihre ein Glas Kürbissaft und sprach einen Trockenzauber über sie . Schließlich verbannte Remus ihr Handgelenk mit einer Binde und erhob sich wieder . 

"Danke , Remus ." Um Helens Wangen legte sich ein sanfter , rosafarbener Ton . Unsicher bewegte sie ihre verletzte Hand . "Schon besser ."

"Ach !" Mr . Weasley band sich die Schuhe zu und sah wie erleuchtet auf . "Ich habe übrigens ihren Freund , diesen Odeon McGuire gefunden . So lautet doch sein Name , nicht wahr ?"

"JA ? Sie haben ihn gefunden ?" Mit einem einzigen Sprung war Helen auf den Beinen , jede Müdigkeit , jeder Schatten schien von ihr Gewichen , ein unbeschreiblicher Glanz legte sich in ihre grünen Augen . 

"Ja ." , fuhr Mr. Weasley lächelnd fort , da seine Nachricht ihre Laune anscheinend so sehr gehoben hat . "Arbeitet in der irischen Ministeriumsabteilung oder im irischen Ministerium , je nachdem , wo man ihn gerade braucht . Ich habe ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen , er solle doch heute Abend vorbeikommen ."

Um Remus' Gesicht legte sich ein kaum merklicher Schatten . 

"Geht das denn ?", rutschte es Ron heraus . "Ich dachte , dass Haus sei nur für Ordensmitglieder ."

"Ist es auch ." , bestätigte seine Mutter . "Aber McGuire wird mit dem Stichwort _Zu Helen _hier mit Flopulver anreisen , ca. gegen sieben Uhr . So kann er nicht wissen , wo es sich befindet ."

"Der Direktor wird um diese Zeit ebenfalls anwesend sein ." , meinte McGonagall . Auch sie erhob sich und trat an die Flammen . "Professor Dumbledore lässt grüßen ." , fügte sie noch hinzu . "Die weiteren Schulbriefe werden sie voraussichtlich bald bekommen . Hogwarts !" , rief sie zum Schluss und war in einer Sekunde verschwunden . Als nächstes trat Bill an dem Kamin . 

"Gringotts ."

Als die grünen Flammen auch ihn verschluckt hatten , trat Mr. Weasley heran . 

"Es freut mich , sie so lächeln zu sehen .", meinte er freundlich . "Ihre Freunde sind auch unsere Freunde ."

Gerührt schnappte Helen nach seiner Hand .

"Ich danke Ihnen ."

"Keine Ursache ! - Ministeriumseingang ."

Dann war auch er verschwunden . Harry saß immer noch gemütlich auf seinem Platz und beobachtete alles um ihn herum . _Ach komm , du hast sie doch gehört . Sie verstecken sich nur vor uns ._ Remus wusste , dass er im geheimen Raum war , aber das hinderte ihn noch lange nicht daran , da wieder hinzugehen . Er musste wissen , was es mit diesem Kreisrunden Raum auf sich hatte , musste wissen wozu er gebaut wurde , wer ihn überwachte , was die Unsäglichen taten . Und dieser Torbogen ...Warum starb man , wenn man hineinfiel ? Und wenn man starb – warum wusste der Familienstammbaum nichts davon ? Wieder fingen seine Gedanken an zu rotieren und abartige Ideen hervor zu bringen . 

Um ihn herum sammelten Tonks , Hermine , Ginny und Mrs. Weasley ihre Habseligkeiten ein und verschwanden per Flohpulver in den Tropfenden Kessel , Fred , George und Ron zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze , Fletcher apperierte ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen , bis irgendwann nur noch Helen , Remus und Harry im Raum blieben.

"Remus ..." Harry sah ihn nachdenklich an . "Weist du , was S – Sirius mir letztes Jahr mitgegeben hat, um mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten ?"

Der junge Mann schloss kurz die Augen , um den Schmerz darin zu verbergen . 

"Ja ." , sagte er heißer . "Den Zweiwegespiegel ."

"Weist du – wo er ist ?"

Ohne zu antworten stand Remus seufzend auf und fing an , langsam und bedächtig seine Pergamente einzusammeln , die nun um ihn herum verstreut lagen . Als er sich zum Gehend wandte , blieb er noch stehen . 

"Er hat ihn niemals aus der Hand gegeben , wie ein heiliges Stück . Es war immer in seiner Tasche ."

Damit ging er aus der Tür , man hörte seine Schritte noch bis in das zweite , obere Stockwerk . 

"Ich glaube , wir müssen anfangen , zu arbeiten ." Auch Helen stand auf , aber auch sie blieb stehen und blickte noch kurz auf ihre verbundene Handfläche . "Er scheint in der Vergangenheit verletzt worden zu sein."

Harry nickte düster .   
"Viele Male , aber er hat das nicht verdient ."

"Nein ." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verlies die Küche ebenfalls . "Das hat er wirklich nicht ."

Harry empfand es als ein seltsames Gefühl , fast alleine im Grimmaulds' Place zu sein , es war unheimlich ruhig , während draußen es gelegentlich noch blitzte und donnerte . Froh darüber , nicht ständig lächeln und reden zu müssen , ging er zuerst in sein Zimmer , wo er sich mehrere Bögen Pergament zulegte und dann in die Bibliothek der Blacks ging . 

Wieder erschienen ihm die hohen Regale unübersichtlich und bedrohlich . Wo sollte er anfangen zu suchen ? Und was suchte er überhaupt ? Die Geheimnisse des Ministeriums ? Informationen über die Unsäglichen oder den Torbogen ? Wo ging es los und wo hörte es auf ?

Während er mit der Rollleiter durch den Raum huschte und hier und da ein Buch rauszog und es auf den Boden schmiss , um es sich später genau anzusehen , hörte er unten Gläser zerbrechen und vermutete dahinter Snape , während es oben rappelte und ratterte , wo Helen und Remus vermutlich alles für das Achilles Projekt vorbereiteten . Gegen drei Uhr nachmittags wurde es ungewöhnlich dunkel , auf dem Boden lag bereits ein riesiger Haufen Bücher . 

__

Geschichte des Rechtes , Abteilung des MfZ , Aufgaben des Zaubergamot , magische Orte in England und Umgebung , Die letzten Rätsel dieser Welt , Runenkunde , Arithmantik für Fortgeschrittene , Entstehung Askabans und _Die tiefen dieser Welt _waren nur einige der rund fünfzig Schriften auf dem Teppich . Trotzdem fühlte sich Harry , als hätte er nichts gefunden , was vielleicht einer Tatsache entsprach . Seufzend lies er sich die Leiter herunter gleiten , brachte die Bücher vor ihm zum Schweben und fing an , sie durch die Gänge in sein Zimmer zu dirigieren .

"Harry ?" Er steckte den Kopf durch die fliegenden Umschläge und sah sich um . Er erblickte ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren .   
"Ginny ?" Sie nahm einige Texte aus seinem Blickfeld und sah ihn verwundert an . "Hey , was machst du denn hier ? Wo sind Hermine und deine Mum ?"

"Ach die !" Sie winkte ab . "Hermine hat noch Cho und Parvati getroffen , sie sind noch ein Eis essen gegangen und meine Mum musste unbedingt in den neuen Haushaltsladen !" Sie verdrehte die Augen und lachte . "Da bin ich schon früher zurück . Ist denn niemand zu Hause ?"

"Doch , doch ." , entgegnete Harry . "Remus und Helen sind oben im Arbeitszimmer und Snape ist in seinem Labor , nehme ich an ." Er zuckte die Schultern und bemerkte , dass neben Ginny mehrere Tasche voller Sachen standen . "Kommst du schnell mit ?_Wingardium Leviosa _."

Es war schon merkwürdig , in was für einer Stellung sich Harry im Moment befand . Um ihn herum flatterten die Bücher , neben seinen Beinen sprangen die Tüten . Einige sprangen weiter in das Gästezimmer , andere blieben stehen und warteten , bis man ihnen die Tür öffnete . Zusammen traten sie ein . 

"Harry , was soll das eigentlich sein ?" Sie deutete auf die Bücher , deren Titel ihr natürlich nicht entgangen waren . Neugierig sah sie sich um . Ihr Blick blieb an der Photocollage an der Wand hängen und wurde trüb . "Ich vermisse ihn so ."

"Wen ?" Harry sah auf , folgte dann ihren Augen und wandte sich deutlich kühler ab . "Ja . Ich auch ."

Es war offensichtlich , dass er nicht weiter über das Thema reden wollte , also packte sie die Tüten aus.

"Hermine hat das meiste für dich gekauft." , meinte sie errötend und hob einen Umhang und eine Robe in schwarz hoch . "Sie meinte , die müssten passen ."  
"Danke ."

Harry fing an , zuerst seine Kleidung in den Schrank zu stopfen . Dabei entdeckte er seinen Feuerblitz, der angelehnt in einer Ecke stand und seufzte . 

"Alles für ein gutes Quidditchspiel ." , murmelte er und Ginny nickte aufrichtig , wobei sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen aus dem Fenster sah , wo es immer noch heftig gewitterte . "Ich denke , wenn wir für zwei Tage in den Fuchsbau gehen , wäre es kein Problem , aber bei dem Wetter ..."Sie schüttelte den Kopf . 

"Wie geht es Luna und Dean ?" , fragte Harry weiter . Sich mit einem normalen Menschen zu reden , der sich nicht ständig Sorgen um seine Sicherheit oder sein Wohlbefinden machte , tat richtig gut . Es ging um ganz einfache Themen , die normale Jugendliche so besprachen . Da gab es keinen Voldemort, keine Todesser oder Spione . 

"Dean ging es soweit gut , bis ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht habe ." Sie zuckte die Schultern . "Und ich fahre morgen oder übermorgen für den Rest der Ferien zu Luna ...Sie lässt grüßen."

"Lassen deine Eltern dich denn gehen ?" Harry konnte es sich nicht verkneifen , seine Augenbrauen hochzuziehen . Wenn er Neville besuchen wollen würde , würde der halbe Orden des Phönix einen Kopfstand machen ( und die andere Hälfte ein Rad ) . 

"Sicher . Ach , Übrigens !" In ihr Gesicht trat Aufregung , als wäre ihr etwas sehr wichtiges eingefallen . "Ihr bekommt in eure Jahrgangsstufe eine neue Mitschülerin !"  
"Wen denn ?"

"Ihr Name ist Sarah ...Sarah ...Wie war noch mal ihr Name ? Verdammt , ich hab ihn doch glatt vergessen !" , gab Ginny offenherzig , aber enttäuscht Auskunft . Sie schien die Neue zu mögen. "Sie ist 16 und kommt aus Schottland . Wir haben sie so eben in der Winkelgasse getroffen , sie schien sich verlaufen zu haben . Sie ist wirklich hübsch und sehr freundlich . Und sie möchte sich als Jägerin im Quidditchteam bewerben ."

"Ach , ja ?" Harry sah aufmerksamer auf , aber Ginny stand schon an der Tür . "Und wie ist sie so ? Ich meine – in welches Haus wird sie vielleicht kommen ?"

"Keine Ahnung ....Sie muss ziemlich gut sein , war in ihrer Privatschule der Kapitän der Mannschaft ...Und vergiss nicht, heute kommt noch dieser Freund von Helen ..."

Dann schlug sie die Tür hinter sich zu und Harry war wieder alleine mit seinen Aberhunderten verstaubten Seiten , die zerfielen , sobald man sie berührte . Nach Stunden , so kam es ihm vor , in denen er sich durch das Pergament gewühlt hatte und sein Hirn sich anfühlte , als sei es aus Gummi , stand Harry auf und streckte sich . Unten ging es nun lauter zu , anscheinend waren einige Ordensmitglieder eingetroffen . 

Er war gerade auf dem Weg in das Wohnzimmer , Tonks bog aus einem Raum und lächelte ihm zu , sprang die Eingangstür auf und schlug so heftig zu , dass Mrs. Black anfing , zu schreien . Es war das erste Mal seit Wochen , dass Harry sie hörte . 

"IHR DRECKIGEN HALBBLÜTLER ! VERRÄTER ! FREAKS ! IHR BESUDELT DAS HAUS MEINER VORFAHREN ! SCHLAMMBLÜTER ! MUGGELFREUNDE ! HINFORT MIT EUCH !"

"WAS IST DENN HIER LOS ?" Helen rannte aus dem Salon , gefolgt von Remus mit gezücktem Zauberstab , der sie überholte und die Vorhänge um das Gemälde zuzog . 

"Silencio !" Es war , als würde langsam die Lautstärker herunter gedreht werden , bis es ganz ruhig war . "Das ." Er wandte sich ihr zu . "War Mrs. Black , von der ich Ihnen erzählt habe ."

"Warum hat sie eigentlich früher nicht geschrien ?" , fragte Harry und zog die Augenbraue hoch . Tonks wollte weitergehen. "Ach , wir haben einen Stillzeitzauber angewandt , damit sie wenigstens ein bisschen Ruhe gibt , aber –"

In diesem Augenblick ging aber die Tür zum Flur auf . Es war Hermine , die wutentbrannt reinstampfte . Ihr Gesicht war rot vor Zorn , ihre Augen standen in Tränen . 

"Ein SCHLAMMBLUT bin ich also !" , schrie sie und pfefferte ihren Mantel in die nächste Ecke . "Ein nichtsnütziges SCHLAMMBLUT !"

Ginny und Ron , von ihrem Geschrei angelockt , rannte herein . 

"Hermine –"

"DIESER ASSOZIALE BASTARD ! WIE ICH IHN VERABSCHEUE !"

Damit schnappte sie nach ihren Einkaufstüten und rannte immer noch heulend die Treppe hinauf . Ron trat unbehaglich von einem Bein auf das andere , Ginny berührte seine Schulter . 

"Ich geh schon ."

Im Salon , nun in frische grüner Farbe gestrichen und mit vielen Pflanzen versehen , wartete man ungeduldig auf die Ankunft von Odeon McGuire . Der Kamin knisterte gemütlich vor sich hin , aber nicht alle waren anwesend .

Remus saß in einem Sessel und las , Helen tigerte auf und ab , während Dumbledore ihr gespannt mit den Augen folgte , Professor McGonagall unterhielt sich mit Mrs. Weasley und Moody , Arthur mit Fletcher , während Harry und Ron gespannt vor der Tür saßen und auf die kleine , rothaarige Schwester warteten, die endlich hereinkam . Draußen donnerte es gelegentlich . 

"Was ist passiert ?" , fragten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Mund und Ginny setzte sich zwischen sie im Halbkreis auf die grünen Sitzpolster . 

"Sie hat mir erzählt , dass sie noch einmal Sarah getroffen hat ." , erklärte sie . "Sarah ist 16 , kommt aus Schottland , ist vermutlich die neue Jägerin in einem Quidditchteam , falls sie zu Gryffindor kommt , sie wechselt dieses Jahr auf Hogwarts in eure Jahrgansstufe ." , fügte sie noch hastig hinzu , als Ron sie fragend ansah . Dann fuhr sie fort . "Jedenfalls als Sarah dann weg war , hat sie Malfoy getroffen ."

"Was hat dieses Arschloch ihr getan ?" , brauste Ron auf , aber seine Schwester hob beschwichtigend die Hände . 

"Nichts , er hat sie nur als Schlammblut beschimpft und dass Voldemort sie hinrichten wird ."

"Hermine braucht keine Angst zu haben ." Remus sah zu ihnen herüber . Harry hatte ganz vergessen , dass er so ein Gehör besaß . "Ihr wird nichts passieren ."

"Und wenn –" , knurrte Ron . "Wissen wir , wer dafür verantwortlich ist ..."

Kurz nachdem er geendet hatte , flammte das Feuer in einer grünlichen Farbe auf . Helen , die sich kurz davor endlich hingesetzt hatte , sprang wieder auf und starrte gebannt in die Flammen . 

"ODEON !" Es rauschte , knisterte . Schließlich schoss eine Gestalt heraus , drehte sich und landete mit einem heftigen Wehen des Umhangs geschickt auf den Füßen auf dem Kaminteppich . 

"Odeon ."

Es war ein Mann von der Größe Dumbledores , seine Haut war eher dunkel , die schwarzen Haare waren nach hinten gegelt , die dunklen Augen sicherten die Gegend ab . Alles an ihm wirkte irgendwie bedrohlich . 

"Helen ."

Seine Stimme war nicht so tief , wie die von Kingsley , aber sanft . Er streckte die Arme aus und empfing die Frau , die sich ihm in die Arme schmiss . 

"Was machst du nur für Sachen ?" Er strich ihr über den Kopf . "Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht ! Die haben zu mir gesagt : Wenn du gehst , bist du deinen Job los ...Aber es war mir egal .. ..Helen ! Deine Hand !" Er sah sich die Handfläche mit den Verbänden an . Helen lächelte Richtung Remus .

"Das war er . Er hat –"

Aber sie hatte keine Zeit , zu Ende zu sprechen . Odeon McGuire hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und ihn auf die Brust des jungen Mannes gerichtet , der nur die Augenbraue gehoben hat . Helen ging hastig dazwischen . 

"NEIN , ODEON ! Er hat meine Hand verbunden ! Es war ein Unfall mit einem Muggelauto ! Remus hat mir geholfen !"  
Einen Augenblick verharrten alle in der Stellung , in der sie gerade waren , schließlich senkte der Gast des Zauberstab und reichte ihm die Hand . 

"Verzeihung , aber wenn es um Helen geht , bin ich sehr empfindlich . Odeon McGuire ."

Sie schüttelten sich die Hände . 

"Remus Lupin ."

Trotz ihres Lächelns sahen sie aus , als würden sie sich Gegenseitig die Hand brechen wollen . Harry wusste nicht , ob er den Fremden mochte , er erinnerte ihn zu sehr an Snape ...Und wo war der überhaupt ? Odeon ging herum und schüttelte jedem persönlich die Hand . Bei Harry blieb er wie erstarrt stehen , die Augen hafteten an seiner Narbe . Harry räusperte sich und streckte ihm die Hand hin.

"Harry James Potter ."

Wie aus einer Trance gerissen griff der Mann nach seiner Hand . 

"Odeon Dorian McGuire ."

Auch die Berührung mit seiner Hand hatte keine Wirkung auf ihn gehabt . Seine Narbe hat weder geziept , noch gebrannt , noch war etwas anderes geschehen . Es sah so aus , als wäre Odeon McGuire wirklich ein Freund . 

Draußen blitzte es noch einmal , es donnerte und ihm selben Augenblick flog die Tür zum Salon auf . Es war ein großer Mann , in einem schwarzen Regenmantel , mit dunkler Hautfarbe und tiefer Stimme.

"Hallo , alle zusammen ."

Kingsley Shacklebolt war aus Japan zurückgekehrt . 

TBC ...

AN : Nächste Woche kommt das nächste Kapitel ganz sicher , weis nur nicht genau , wann . Hier eine großes Dankeschön an alle , die jemals Reviewt haben : 

Herminethebest , Chooo , Mbi13 , Jana , Miss Shirley-Blythe , Lea , Sternchen , Brisana – Brownie , Alex Black5 , Cherry June Malfoy , Six83 , Kelly17 , Moondrow , Angel 344, Zwerg , Rahel , ThelostBlack, tinkita , Auxia , Liesel , nookie , Tatze 


	10. Take care of yourself

AN : Brisana – Brownie – Ich versichere dir , ich bin 100% ich ^-^ Ich fasse es als ein Riesenkompliment auf 

Six-83 – Suspekt ? Vielleicht . Der Spiegel ? Wahrscheinlich.

Rahel – Ich mag Helen , aber es hat spätere Gründe ...harhar ...weiterlesen ....

Sorry , dass es so lange gedauert hat , war ja Weihnachten ....Geht diesmal auch schneller ( sonst wird ich ja nie fertig !) So , nun sind wir jedenfalls an der zweistelligen Grenze...... (Übersetz: Nimm acht vor dir selbst) 

****

10 Kapitel : Take care of yourself 

Selbst als Kingsley sich mit McGuire anfreundete , pochte Harrys Herz . Der dunkle Mann hatte so bedrohlich ausgesehen , wie er da im Türrahmen gestanden und im schwarzen Regenmantel , von dem noch Wasser lief , auf sie herabgesehen hatte . 

"Kingsley , schön dich zu sehen !" Tonks umarmte den Mann , der einen Kopf größer war als sie selbst, stürmisch . "Mensch , du hast ja lange gebraucht !"  
"Ja ." Er nickte lächelnd . "Aber ich glaube , ich hab alles mitgenommen ."

"Na na ." Nun war es Mr. Weasley , der ihn tadelnd ansah . "Ich bin mir sicher , dass wir das heute Abend besprechen werden . Oder wenn nicht heute , dann an einem anderen ."

McGuire sah sich verständnislos um . Jetzt , wo er Helen in Sicherheit wusste , war das Aggressive aus seinen Augen gewichen und man konnte nun auch so etwas wie Sympathie für ihn empfinden . So, wie er immer noch besorgt den Arm um die junge Frau legte , wirkten sie verliebt . 

"Entschuldigen Sie die Frage ." , begann er . "Aber was ist das hier ?" Er sah sich rhetorisch im Raum um . Helen entwandte sich seinem Griff und legte ich stattdessen die Hand auf die Schulter , bevor noch jemand antworten konnte . 

"Ich arbeite nun hier ." , verkündete sie leise . "Das ist alles , was du wissen kannst , Odeon ."

"Du – willst es mir nicht sagen ?" Etwas verständnisloses , vorwurfsvolles lag nun in seiner Stimme . Sie schüttelte den Kopf . 

"Ich kann nicht . Aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen ." , fügte sie sanft hinzu . "Ich mache nichts , womit ich mich in Gefahr begebe und diese Menschen hier ." Sie lies liebevoll ihren Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten . "Helfen mir , so gut es geht ."

"Das werde ich auch tun ." Odeons Stimme war nun genau so leise . "Das weist du doch. Ich arbeite jetzt in der irischen Außenstelle des Ministeriums und werde nicht oft hier sein können ...Aber ich möchte , dass du mich nicht vergisst . Und dass du auf dich aufpasst."

"Ich bitte dich !" Sie schnaubte durch die Nase . "Hier wird mir nichts passieren ."

Er sah sie mehr oder weniger skeptisch an . 

"Das glaube ich dir gern ." Molly Weasley lächelte . "Aber ich habe Angst , dass du wieder etwas unüberlegtes tust . Nimm lieber acht vor dir selbst , Helen , du bist selbst diejenige, die sich am meisten schaden kann .Ich meine es ernst ."

"Ich glaube , sie kann auf sich aufpassen ." , meinte Tonks gutgelaunt . Die Szene hatte sie sehr gerührt . 

"Ich seh's ." McGuires Blick fiel auf die verbundene Hand . Schließlich seufzte er ergeben . "Nun gut, ich bin froh , dass ich dich gefunden habe. Komm , wir müssen langsam los ."

"Wohin ?" , fragte Helen verdutzt . 

"Wie wohin ?" ,entgegnete er nicht minder überrascht . "Nach Hause ."

"Mein zu Hause wurde zerstört ." , erklärte sie düster . "Es wurde von Todessern angefallen und –"

"Ich weis , ich habe davon gehört !" , brauste er plötzlich auf . "Was meinst du , welche Sorgen ich mich um dich gemacht habe ! Und zack – verschwindest du einfach von der Bildfläche ."

"Man könnte sagen , ich bin nach dem Überfall untergetaucht ." , meinte sie kühl , als Krummbein den Fremden anknurrte .  
"Das spielt keine Rolle ." Er fuchtelte ungeduldig mit der Hand . "Am besten , du ziehst für die erste Zeit zu mir ."

"Das werde ich nicht tun ." Helens Augen blitzten auf . "Ich werde meine Sachen aus der alten Wohnung holen und hier bleiben ."

"_Aus der alten Wohnung_ ?" , echote McGuire . "Die von den Dämpfen zersetzt wurde ? Bist du schlechthin _wahnsinnig _geworden ?Dort holst du dir den Tod und nicht deine Sachen !"

"Man wird sehen . Jedenfalls wohne ich jetzt hier ."

"Und wo ist hier ?" Er sah aus dem Fenster , um einen möglichen Hinweis auf den Aufenthaltsort zu erhaschen , wurde aber enttäuscht , da es draußen bereits dunkel war . "Wo steht dieses Haus ? Per Flopulver kann man es ja nicht orten ."

"Aber du kannst nur mit Flopulver herkommen ." , fuhr Helen fort . "Bitte kündige deine Besuche an , ich wohne hier immerhin nicht alleine ."

McGuires Blick fiel zuerst auf Remus , der wieder sein Buch aufgegriffen hatte und las .   
Seine Nasenflügel bebten , als er antwortete . 

"Du warst schon immer ein unsäglicher Sturkopf , Helen !" , verkündete er . "Wenn du meinst , hier gut aufgehoben zu sein , dann bleibst du eben hier . Ich komme vielleicht bald wieder vorbei , es ist im Moment sehr viel los . Meine Damen und Herren ." Er neigte kurz seinen Kopf zum Abschied . "Ich hoffe , Sie geben auf sie acht . Sie ist unersetzlich ."

"Das ist sie bestimmt ." Mr. Weasley nickte . "Sie sind jederzeit willkommen ."

"Vielen Dank ." Er nickte ihnen noch einmal zu und verschwand dann durch den Kamin . Helen lies die Schultern hängen , als er verschwand . 

"Ach Odeon ...Es tut mir Leid ...." , murmelte sie und setzte sich ans Fenster . Die nächsten zehn Minuten sprach sie mit niemandem und Harry hätte zu gerne gewusst , in welcher genauen Beziehung sie zu McGuire stand . Jetzt , da der für den Orden Fremde Mann wieder abgereist war und das Feuer wieder rot knisterte , wandten sich alle Kingsley zu , der ziemlich angeschlagen wirkte. 

"Wo hast du die Sachen ?" , fragte Moody und lies sein magisches Auge rotieren . "Es muss ja ein wahrer Berg sein ."

"Die habe ich verkleinert in meiner Tasche verstaut , sind in meinem Zimmer ." , war die gedehnte Antwort . "Sind wirklich extrem viele ...Man könnte glatt den halben Salon damit füllen ."

"Von was reden die ?" , zischte Hermine . "Was hat Kingsley aus Japan mitgebracht ? Was hat er dort gemacht ?"

"Urlaub ." , flüsterte Ginny sarkastisch zurück . 

"Und wann ist er eigentlich abgefahren ?" ,fragte Ron . Auf diese Frage wusste Harry eine Antwort . 

"Vor mehr als einer Woche , noch vor meinen Prüfungen ."

"Woher weist du das ?" , fragte Hermine verblüfft zurück , aber bevor sie darauf eine Antwort erhielt , stand Remus auf . Er streckte sich , klopfte sich den nicht vorhanden Staub von seine Umhang und steuerte die Tür an .  
"Ich leg mich schlafen , wenn's Recht ist ." , meinte er und trat aus dem Salon . Seine Schritte verhalten im Flur . 

"Als ich nicht schlafen konnte , habe ich gelauscht ." , erklärte Harry im Schnelldurchlauf . Er wollte nicht jedem auf die Nase binden , wo sich der geheime Raum des Ordens befand . "Es war nicht so wichtig ." , fügte er hinzu , als Ron empört den Mund aufriss . "Ich habe nur das mit Kingsley und Japan gehört ."

"Kinder ." Mrs. Weasley blickte skeptisch zu ihnen herüber . Das Vertrauen zu ihnen hatte sich immer noch nicht völlig regeneriert . "Ich finde , ihr solltet ins Bett gehen ."

Ohne zu widersprechen erhoben sie sich . Harry war es ohnehin recht , mal wieder etwas alleine sein zu können . Er wünschte allen gute Nacht und schloss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer ab . Sein Blick blieb auf einem Brief auf dem Tisch kleben , die Fenster allerdings waren geschlossen und Hedwig weit und breit nicht zu sehen . Neugierig öffnete er ihn . 

__

Ich weis , dass du wie wir Antworten suchst . In der Gegenwart sind sie nicht zu finden . Vergiss nicht, dass jede Information Handlung nach sich zieht und jeder Handlung Konsequenzen . K.S.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt ." , wiederholte Harry laut . Nicht in der Gegenwart zu finden ? Handlung ? Konsequenzen ? Was suchte er denn und woher wusste Kingsley davon ? 

Du weist , was du suchst , sagte plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf .Du weist es doch ganz genau . Du suchst nach Antworten . Antworten , die es noch nicht gibt , die dir niemand geben kann ...Wirst du es schaffen , sie zu finden ? Bist du so , wie alle von dir erwarten zu sein oder bist du ein kleiner , verhätschelter Prinz ?  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf . Auf einmal flammte etwas in ihm auf . Vor wenigen Tagen wollte er _verstehen _, warum alles so kam , wollte , dass man ihm es sagte und erklärte . Nun , wo er wusste , dass es niemanden gab , der das konnte , war auf einmal ein andere Wunsch präsent . Er wollte _wissen_. Wissen , was in den Tausenden von Büchern stand , seit wann es das Ministerium gab , seit wann das Tor gab und woher es kam ....Er musste es wissen ...Anscheinend haben es schon einige versucht , aber wo waren die Aufzeichnungen , die Protokolle , die Versuche selbst , die Beweise ? Warum hatten sie so schnell aufgegeben , danach zu suchen ?  
Harry bemerkte nicht , wie er den Brief in seiner Hand zerknüllte . Seine Gedanken machten ihm selbst Angst , aber er konnte den Gedankenfluss nicht stoppen . Das letzte , was ihm noch einfiel , als er ins Bett ging , war ein Satz . _Nimm lieber acht vor dir selbst_ , _du bist selbst derjenige, die sich am meisten schaden kann . _Seine Narbe fing an , schmerzhaft zu ziepen . 

Helen öffnete vorsichtig die Tür . Das Buch musste in seinem Zimmer sein und sie würde noch lieber ein bisschen arbeiten , als sich wach herumwälzen . Arbeiten , dachte sie sarkastisch . Eigentlich war es nicht die Arbeit , die sie machen sollte . Sie wühlte leise auf dem fremden Tisch herum und klemmte sich das Buch unter den Arm . 

Wie friedlich Remus dalag . Im Schlaf schienen all seine Sorgen von ihm abzulassen , sein Gesicht war frei von Schmerz , Trauer und Falten , er atmete tief ein und wieder aus . Er lag auf dem Bett, welches immer noch mit einer Tagesdecke überdeckt war , in seinem Arbeitsumhang . Zwischen seinen Fingern steckte eine Feder , um ihn herum lagen Pergamente . Vorsichtig ging Helen näher an das Bett heran . Vielleicht würde er sein Buch noch brauchen . 

"Remus ?" , flüsterte sie leise . "Remus , entschuldigen Sie bitte ..."

Sie strecke die Hand aus , um ihn an der Schulter zu berühren , aber da schreckte er hoch . Was dann geschah , hätte man mit den Augen kaum so schnell erfassen können . Noch im Aufsetzen zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Helen , die ihr Buch fallen lies und zum Schutz ihren eigenen zog . Die Stäbe schlugen gegen einander , prallten ab , fielen zu Boden , Remus sprang entgültig auf , Helen wich einen Schritt zurück , stolperte aber über ihr hingeworfenes Buch und fiel nach hinten. Noch im Fall schnappte er sie an der Taille auf , aber noch zu schwach von seinem Schlaf um sie zu halten , flogen sie zusammen seitlich auf das Bett , wobei sie ihn unter sich begrub . Im selben Augenblick ging die Tür erneut auf und Tonks trat ein . 

"Remus , bist du –" Sie erstarrte . 

Es war die denkbar ungünstigste Stellung , in der Remus und Helen sich befanden . Er lag auf dem Bett , die Hände immer noch um die Hüften geschwungen , sie saß auf ihm drauf und hielt seine Schultern fest , während ihre Nasen keine zehn Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren . Tonks errötete kaum merklich . 

"Entschuldigung ...wollte nicht stören ..." Sie schlug die Tür zu , wobei sie mit ihrer Hand ein Lachen unterdrückte , eher jemand noch etwas entgegnen konnte .   
Die beiden wandten ihre Blicke von der Tür ab und starrten sich an . Jetzt , wo sie einander so nahe waren , dass sie den flachen Atem des anderen auf dem Mund spürten , konnten sie auch nichts anders, als durch die Augen direkt in die Seele zu sehen .

"Wollten – Sie etwas ?" , fragte Remus leise . 

"Ja . Das Buch ."

"Welches Buch ?"

Sie rührten sich immer noch nicht , konnten den hastigen Herzschlag des anderen deutlich spüren . 

"Das Buch über mögliche Konsequenzen beim Achilles Projekt . Brauchen Sie es noch , Remus ?"

"Nein , Sie können es haben ."

"Gut ."

"Ja ."

Sie bewegten sich nicht , bis Remus sich sanft räusperte .

"Ich glaube , Sie sollten von mir heruntergehen ."

"Ja ." Sie errötete kaum merklich . "Wenn Sie – mich loslassen würden ?"  
"Was ?- Oh , ja , natürlich , bitte Verzeihung ." Er nahm die Hände von ihrer Taille und sie glitt von ihm zuerst auf den Bettrand , dann mit beiden Füßen auf den Boden . Remus richtete sich auf , vermied es aber , ihr in die Augen zu sehen . Die Situation gerade eben war sehr verwirrend gewesen . "Das Buch ."

"Ja ."

Zur selben Zeit bückten sich beide danach – und wären fast mit den Köpfen zusammengestoßen , wenn er nicht im letzten Moment ausgewichen wäre . Er reichte ihr das Buch .

"Kommen Sie zu Recht ?"

"Natürlich ." Immer noch rot im Gesicht nahm sie es entgegen . "Tut mir Leid , ich wollte wirklich nicht stören –  
"Schon ok ." Ein Jungenhaftes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht . "War doch eine erheiternde Abwechslung ...Ich frage mich , welche Gerüchte morgen im Umlauf sein werden ."

Helen stutzte für einen Moment , dann lachte sie . In diesem Augenblick sahen sie beide jünger aus , unbeschwerter . Remus' Lächeln hatte sie mitgerissen . 

"Oh ja !" , grinste sie . "Ich sollte wohl lieber aus Ihrem Zimmer gehen , denn wenn's länger als zehn Minuten dauert , seit uns Tonks hier gesehen hat ..." Sie zwinkerte mit den Augen . 

Remus nickte immer noch belustigt . 

"Tun Sie das ."

Mit einem letzten Grinsen wandte sich Helen ab und verschwand raschen Schrittes durch die Tür , die sie sorgfältig schloss . Man hörte , wie sie die Treppe hinabstieg . Remus blieb sitzen und seufzte . 

Die Gesellschaft dieser Frau tat ihm wirklich gut, es war unkompliziert und unterhaltend ...In ihrer Nähe fühlte er sich fast genau so wohl , wie mit Sirius oder James . Und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht ...Sollte er irgendwelche Gefühle für diese Frau hegen , die weit aus mehr gingen , als Freundschaft , würde es keine Vorteile haben . Bedrückt nahm er die Feder und die Pergamente vom Bett und legte sich endgültig ins Bett . Fast wünschte er , er hätte sich länger mit ihr unterhalten . Aber er durfte sie nicht an sich lassen . Es war offensichtlich , dass sie nicht wusste , dass er ein Werwolf war . Und er wollte auch , dass es so bleibt . Er sollte sich vor sich selbst in acht nehmen . Gerade , als er eingenickt war , hörte er draußen , vor seinem Zimmer , aufgeregte Stimmen . 

"Todesser haben Häuser der Muggel in die Luft gesprengt ! Wir müssen und beeilen , kommt schon !"

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken , sprang Remus auf , schnappte seinen Zauberstab und rannte auf den Gang , wo McGonagall , Tonks und Fletcher standen . Die jüngste von ihnen hatte Tränen in den Augen , alles Junge und Unbeschwerte war von ihr gewichen . 

"Oh , Remus ! Das ist so schrecklich !"

TBC

AN : Ok , mit diesem Kapitel geht die Einleitung zu Ende und wir kommen langsam in die warme Phase ...Das nächste kommt schneller , versprochen . Reviewt !..und natürlich

**_FROHE WEIHNACHTEN UND EIN FRÖHLICHES NEUES JAHR_**

euch allen !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Sühne

AN : Yo ! Das letzte Kapitel im Jahr 2003 !

Brisana – brownie – Dreistellig ? Vielleicht im Reviewbereich ^-^

Rahel – Tonks wie wir sie kennen und lieben : Tollpatschig wie eh und je

Angel334 - Apropos weitergehen ...ich bin am überlegen , vielleicht eine Fortsetzung zu der Story hier zu schreiben ..wenn's mal fertig wird *seufz* ( im nächsten Jahr dann lol)

Six83 – Helen und Remus ...ein Teil für sich würd ich meinen ! Ich hoffe , ich raube dir nicht deinen wohlverdienten Schlaf 

****

11 Kapitel : Sühne 

Schwarzer Nebel glitt über den Boden ...Durch Türschlitze bewegte er sich in andere Zimmer , alles , was er berührte , verfiel langsam zu Staub , wurde leblos , grau ...tot . Eine dicke Wolke bewegte sich eine Treppe hoch , kroch durch das Schlüsselloch ...Dort lag ein Kind ...ein Junge ...Der Nebel wickelte ihn ein , drang in die Nasenlöcher , Augen und Ohren , der Junge keuchte , würgte , krümmte sich – dann wurde er leise . Da lagen die Eltern , das Gift verfärbte ihre Adern schwarz , die Frau öffnete die Augen und fing an zu schreien ....sie schrie ...und schrie ....

Harry hielt es für keine so gute Idee , Kingsleys Rat folge zu leisten . Es könnte jemand merken , oder es war eine Falle , um zu prüfen , wie weit er für Informationen gehen würde . Ein Rat der guten Freunde wäre ziemlich angebracht . Schon in den Morgenstunden weckte er Hermine und Ron und dirigierte sie in sein Zimmer . Bevor Ron anfangen konnte zu maulen , was er sie so früh geweckt habe , drückte er ihnen den Brief in die Hand . Sie lasen ihn mit Sorgfalt durch . 

"Warum will Kingsley , dass du nach Antworten suchst ?" , fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd . "Ich meine, schön und gut , sie können dir keine geben , aber warum fordert er dich als einziger so direkt auf ?"  
"Vielleicht vertraut er Harry ganz einfach ." , meinte Ron . "Ich meine , er hat schon viel gemeistert ."

"WIR haben schon viel gemeistert." , verbesserte ihn Harry bestimmt . "Ich denke , es wäre eine Möglichkeit ."

"Aber welche Antworten ?" Wäre Hermines Blick ein Bohrer , wäre Harry nur noch ein Schweizer Käse . "Welche Fragen , Harry ?" 

Er seufzte . 

"Findet ihr es nicht seltsam , dass niemand weis , was es mit diesem Tor auf sich hat ?" , fragte er. "Ich meine , es steht da , mitten im Keller des Ministeriums , aber niemand weis was darüber ? Wie ist es entstanden ? Wer hat es gebaut ? Und zu welchem Zweck ? Um seine Feinde hineinzustoßen und sie somit zu töten ?" , fügte er sarkastisch hinzu . Seine Freunde machten ein nachdenkliches Gesicht . 

"Das ist wirklich seltsam . Hast du schon in der Bibliothek nachgelesen ?" , fragte Hermine . Harry wies mit einer ausschweifenden Handbewegung auf die Stapel von Büchern an seinem Fußende des Bettes .   
"Vielleicht denkt Kingsley aber auch , dass er dir lieber ein paar Tipps gibt , bevor du losstürmst und irgendwo verschwindest ." ,grübelte Ron weiter . Schließlich seufzte er. "Irgendwer muss doch etwas wissen ."

"Bestimmt ." Hermine zeigte sich nach außen mit einer solchen Flamme , wie sie in Harry glühte . Voller Entschlossenheit . "Man muss nur wissen , wo man zu suchen hat . Ich denke , wir sollten aber wirklich damit warten . Aber wegen dem Tor -"

Als Harry ihr ins Gesicht sah , biss sie sich auf die Lippe . 

"Also ...Remus und die anderen haben schon Recht , wenn sie sagen , viele bedeutende und berühmte Zauberer haben es schon versucht ..."

"Wie kommst du darauf ?"

"Naja ...also ich hab in Büchern nachgesehen ....nach dem letzten Jahr , du weist schon ...Ich konnte es auch nicht glauben , dass einfach niemand etwas darüber weis ." , nuschelte sie verlegen . "Es gab da die absurdesten Theorien darüber , was Tor darstellen sollte ... Ein Zeit – und Raumbogen , ein Reisetor , ein Tor ins Jenseits , ein Gedankentor ..."

"Gab es denn Zauber , um das zu überprüfen ?" , fragte Ron . Sie schüttelte den Kopf . 

"Nein , eben nicht , das ist ja das Problem ! Viele verzweifelten daran und einige gingen schon so weit, dass sie einfach – naja , aus Verzweiflung eben ...-"

"- hineinsprangen ." , vollendete Harry den Satz für sie . "Warum hast du uns nicht gesagt , dass du danach gesucht hast ? Wir hätten dir helfen können !"

"Ach Harry !" Hermine wirkte nun selbst verzweifelt . "Ich wollte keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken ...ich wollte nicht , dass du vielleicht etwas falsch interpretierst und daran zerbrichst !"

"Sind denn welche zurückgekommen ?" , hackte Ron weiter nach . "Ich meine früher , aus dem Bogen? Gibt es irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen ?"

Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf . 

"Nein . Ich habe nichts gefunden ... Es gibt aber einige Theorien , die ...ach ...nein ...lassen wir es lieber ...die sind wirklich Blödsinnig ...."

Damit schien für sie das Gespräch beendet . 

Als Harry schließlich mit ihnen zusammen in die Küche ging , den Kopf voller Informationen und Ideen , war es drinnen ganz leise , obwohl viele Ordensmitglieder anwesend waren . Kaum hatten sie die Küche betreten , wussten sie , dass etwas passiert sein musste . Mrs. Figg , obwohl ein Muggel , die sich trotzdem von ihrer starken Seite zeigte , saß völlig aufgelöst auf einem Stuhl , ihre Hände , in Fletchers verborgen , zitterten . Tonks hatte verweinte Augen . Selbst das Geflüster hatte aufgehört , als sie eingetreten waren . 

Mitten in der Küche stand ein Spiegel , ungefähr so hoch wie Harry , aber statt einem Bild war darin nur Schwärze . Auf ein Mal knisterte es dort , knackte , dann trat ein Bein zum Vorschein , dann das zweite , Arme , Oberkörper , Kopf ...Emmeline Vance trat aus dem Glas , sah auf den Direktor – und schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf . Ron und Hermine gingen auf den Tisch zu . 

"Was ist passiert ?" , fragte er seine Mutter , die ebenfalls einen sehr verwirrten Eindruck machte . "Was ist denn los ?"

Harrys Blick verweilte auf Dumbledore , der schließlich seufzte und ein Packung verschiedener Zeitungen zu ihm herüber schweben lies . Harry nahm sie entgegen und las zuerst die Muggelnachrichten . 

__

Schwere Gasexplosion Nähe London , Familie kommt bei tragischem Unfall ums Leben , Defekte Gasleitung reist drei Menschen in den Tod . 

Immer noch verständnislos sah sich Harry sich den Tagespropheten an . Auf was sollte das ganze hinauslaufen ?

__

TODESSER REIßEN MIT EINEM FLUCH KRATER IN EINE MUGGELSTRAßE ! TOTE !

Nervös sah er sich die Photos an ...Muggelhäuser , Autos , Mülltonen , eine gestreifte Katze saß auf einem Polizeiauto , welches vor einem riesigen Krater stand . Und darin waren ganz deutlich die Reste eines Hauses zu erkennen ...Eines Hauses , welches völlig zerfetzt wurde ... Er sah Mrs. Figg noch in ihren Hausschuhen stehen ...Harry hielt inne . Mrs. Figg ? Seine Gedanken fingen an zu rasen ...Und dort stand es ganz eindeutig , auf dem Photo in den Trümmern , am Kraterrand , kaum noch zu erkennen : _Ligusterweg 4._

"Harry ?" , fragte Hermine zögernd . Das Gesicht ihres Freundes hatte eine grünliche Farbe angenommen , die Augen entsetzt aufgerissen , die Hände krampfhaft in die Zeitung vergraben . Wie ein Kind , welches nicht versteht , was es gesehen hat , warf er ihr die Zeitung zu und wartete . Wartete , bis sie es gelesen hatte, wartete ,bis sie es Ron gegeben und er es auch gelesen hatte . Ginny, die im Arm ihrer Mutter saß , wusste es schon . Diesen Mitleidigen Blick konnte sie sich sparen .

"Sie sind tot ." Harrys hole Stimme äußerte keine Frage , sondern eine Feststellung . "Die Dursleys – tot , nicht wahr ?"

"Harry ...wie fühlst du –" Mr. Weasleys konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen . 

"Was ? Och , mir – geht's gut ...Ist natürlich ein Schock ." , plapperte er vor sich hin . "Aber es war absehbar ...Zuerst diese Dämpfe im Haus und dann das ..War zu erwarten .. Wie sieht es mit den Rechtsunterlagen aus ? Ich meine , wer hat die Verantwortung für mich ?"

"Das bin ich ." , meinte Dumbledore niedergeschlagen . "Deine Eltern wählten Sirius zu deinem Ersten Vormund und mich zu deinem Zweiten ."

"Och ...gut ." Seine Stimme war unnatürlich hoch . "Ich ..bin echt froh darüber – ich meine , dass Sie es sind ...Wie gesagt...war zu erwarten ... .Ich ...geh mal kurz ins Bad, wenn's Recht ist ...." Seine Stimme verlor sich , er wandte sich ab . 

Der Marmorboden im Badezimmer hatte eine kühlende Wirkung . Er lehnte sich an den Rand der Badewanne und stierte vor sich hin . 

Die Dursleys waren tot . Tot . Wie Sirius . Nun konnte er zu Recht behaupten , dass wirklich seine gesamte Familie von Todessern umgebracht wurde . In diesem Augenblick spürte er etwas leeres in sich . Gut , er hatte sie nicht gemocht , in vielen Moment des Lebens sogar gehasst . Aber sie hatten das nicht verdient . Er hätte Onkel Vernon und Dudley ein normales Leben gewünscht , ohne ihn , in einer hübschen Kleinstadt ohne spionierende Katzen namens Mr. Tibbles und Mr. Tuffy , ohne Squibs in der Nachbarschaft oder Zauberer in 100km Umkreis. Sie hatten es nicht verdient . 

Bei dem Gedanken an Tante Petuina fühlte er allerdings etwas ganz anderes in sich aufsteigen . Sie hätte die magische Welt kennenlernen, hätte selbst eine Hexe sein müssen . Sie hätte es wahrlich genossen , sie wäre nicht verbittert geworden , sie hätte Spass am Leben gehabt . Er , Harry , hatte es ihr verdorben . Er konnte es sich kaum eingestehen , aber trotz ihres Hasses auf die magische Welt hatte sie sich um ihn gekümmert , hatte ihn versorgt . Wie konnte er nur so unfreundlich zu ihr gewesen sein ? Und nun war sie tot und man konnte nichts rückgängig machen . Letztes Jahr war es ganz deutlich gewesen – ja , sie war seine Tante , die Schwester seiner Mutter gewesen . 

Als er aus dem Bad ging , wischte er sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel aus dem Gesicht . Er hätte niemals gedacht , dass er wegen den Dursleys eine Träne vergießen würde . 

"Harry ..." Er sah auf . Vor ihm stand Remus . Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drückte er ihn an sich . "Alles wird gut ...Du musst nur daran glauben , hörst du ? Dann wird ganz sicher , schon bald , alles gut ..."

Als Remus zurück zu seinem Zimmer ging , fühlte er sich merkwürdig schwach . Er dachte , dass er arm dran war . Erst der Werwolfsbiss , dann das schwere Leben , der Verlust von Freunden ...Aber alles über mehr als fünfundzwanzig Jahre verteilt . Harry geschah alles innerhalb von sechszehn Jahren und selbst da hatte Remus noch eine Familie . Er wusste , dass Harry die Dursleys niemals wirklich als seine Verwandten akzeptiert hat , aber nun , wo sie von Voldemort umgebracht worden sind , weinte er um sie . 

Voldemort . Remus ballte die rechte Hand zu einer Faust , während er weiterhin durch den Flur stampfte . Das alles hatte mit ihm zu tun gehabt . Woher hatte er gewusst , dass Harrys Verwandte sich dort aufhielten ? Er konnte es unmöglich gewusst haben , es waren zu viele Zauber um das Grundstück gewesen ...Hatten die Todesser geraten ? Wenn ja , waren sie darin anscheinend ziemlich gut...Aber er durfte nicht zulassen , dass Harry an so etwas zerbrach .

Remus setzte eine entschlossenen Miene auf . Er durfte nicht zulassen , dass seine Freunde , die , die er liebte , litten oder Probleme hatten . Dafür würde er alles tun . 

"Remus ?" Er zuckte zusammen . Es war Helen , die den Kopf aus ihrem Zimmer gesteckt hatte . "Ich- brauche Ihre Hilfe ." Nervös sah sie sich um . "Können Sie kurz hereinkommen ?"

An ihrem flehentlichem Tonfall bemerkte er , dass er wohl keine Wahl hatte . Und selbst wenn , wäre er trotzdem gekommen . Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihm . 

Das Zimmer war in sanftem Grün und Orange , viele Pflanzen waren hereingebracht worden , insgesamt wirkte die Möbel und Einrichtung freundlich und einladend . Trotzdem waren viele Regale leer . 

"Was kann ich für Sie tun ?"

"Wissen Sie ." , begann sie zögernd . "Ich hätte ja Odeon gefragt , ich wollte Sie nicht stören ...Aber er wäre damit nicht einverstanden gewesen ...Ich ...brauche einige meiner Sachen hier ..."

"Das vergiftete Haus ." Er seufzte . Es war , als würde jemand seinen so eben erfassten Beschluss auf die Probe stellen wollen . "Auch ich halte das für keine so gute Idee ."

"Bitte Remus ! Alleine – habe ich Angst dorthin zu gehen . Aber ich muss ." Ihr Blick war flehentlich. 

"Du bist der einzige , den ich das hier fragen kann ."

Es war das erste Mal , dass sie ihn duzte und er musste zugeben , dass ihm das gefiel . Aber er durfte sich nicht zu Gefühlen für sie hinreißen lassen . Es würde beide Verletzen .   
"Was genau soll ich denn tun ?" , fragte er zweifelnd . 

"Mich nur per Flopulver begleiten , dass ist alles ." Sie blinzelte hoffnungsvoll , dann sah sie sich traurig im Raum um . "Ich möchte nur – einige private Sachen holen . Wissen Sie , wir hatten niemals viel Geld und ich habe im Moment leider auch nicht sehr viel , um alles neu zu kaufen ."

"Sie wissen , dass die Sachen , die von dem Nebel berührt wurden , unbrauchbar sind ?" 

"Ja ." Sie nickte lächelnd . "Die magischen Sachen standen bei uns – bei mir im Keller , sie waren auch mit einem Zauber belegt , damit so etwas nicht passiert . Selbst wenn Sie mir nicht helfen – werden Sie mich verraten ?"

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich in die Augen , schließlich seufzte Remus ergeben . 

"Ich werde nicht lügen , wenn man mich fragt ." , meinte er schließlich langsam . "Aber ich werde nicht davon reden . Gehen wir in das Arbeitszimmer im zweiten Stock , dort dürfte niemand sein und wir werden den Kamin benutzten können ."

Sie schnappte nach seinem Arm . 

"Danke ." Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr , als ein Hauchen . Trotzdem hörte er sie . Und lächelte . 

Es war drei Uhr Nachmittags , draußen immer noch ziemlich bewölkt und feucht und gar nicht so sommerlich , wie es hätte sein können . Harry lag in seinem Bett und stierte zur Decke , wobei er versuchte , seine Gedanken zu klären . Frei von allem zu machen , von Gefühlen , von Worten . Aber immer wieder drängte ein Satz an die Oberfläche , eine Frage , die niemand beantworten konnte . 

Woher wusste Voldemort , wo er gewohnt hatte ? Er dachte angestrengt nach . Er hätte Spione schicken können . Er hätte Wanzen auf ihn ansetzen können. Er könnte einen Zauber ausgesprochen haben ...Es gab so unendlich viele Möglichkeiten und eine war verrückter als die andere , wie er fand . Wann hatte Voldemort Zeit , etwas über ihn herauszufinden ? Es musste ein schwacher Moment gewesen sein , wo er angreifbar war , verletzlich ...Offen ...Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag , und noch im selben Moment wusste Harry , was er zu tun hatte , wenn er andere nicht wieder verletzen und den Orden des Phönix nicht verraten wollte , und es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht . Entschlossen stand Harry wieder auf . Das einzige , was ihm noch helfen würde , war Okklumentik . Und es gab nur einen, der es ihm beibringen konnte. 

TBC

AN : Ok , wie wird's wohl weitergehen ...har har ...ich weis es ....( Gott sei dank )^-^ Reviewt


	12. To protect someone

Auxia – da ich das Lob weiterhin behalten kann , hier das nächste Chap

Six83 – Ja , Remus als Vormund wär schon schön , nur denk ich , dass es vom Ministerium aus nicht gehen wird , da er ein Werwolf ist . Früher mochte ich Snape nicht , jetzt hat sich das ganze irgendwie geändert ...oho ...der Snape-Charme ....*lol* 

Rahel – Irgendwer wird schon noch mit Harry Verwandt sein , denke ich... Lilys Familie war ja Muggelstämmig ....

Angel334 – Irgendwie hat jeder den selben Verdacht , wenn's um Okklumentik geht 

( Übersetz.: Um jemanden zu beschützen )

****

12 Kapitel : To protect someone 

Die Aufregung in der Küche war in den Salon gewichen , wo diverse Ordensmitglieder , die sonst nicht im Haus lebten , Kreuzworträtsel lösten , lasen , sich unterhielten , Karten spielten oder Tee tranken . Es kam ihm alles so unwirklich vor . Vor wenigen Stunden hatte er erfahren , dass die Familie , seine Familie , bei der er elf Jahre gelebt hatte , wegen ihm tot war . Trotzdem schien es ihm schon Tagelang her zu sein . Warum spürte er keine Trauer oder Schmerz , Bedauern oder Trostlosigkeit ? Warum ging es an ihm so vorbei ? Was – schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf – wenn Ron oder Hermine im Krankenhaus landen würden ? Wäre es ihm dann auch so egal ? Noch immer teilte er die Zeitebenen ein . Die Zeit vor Sirius' Verschwinden und danach . Davor wäre es ihm nie im Leben gleichgültig gewesen ...Und die Ordensmitglieder ...Sie hatten kaum mehr Regung in diesem Fall gezeigt ...

Harry brauchte für jede Stufe der Treppe mehr als eine Minute , bis er vom ersten Stockwerk im Erdgeschoss war verging eine halbe Stunde . Es war , als würde er bei jedem Schritt in eine Tiefe gezogen werden . Und mit jedem Schritt stieg auch seine Angst vor dem Vorhaben . 

Er hatte schon viele gefährliche Dinge mit voller Absicht getan , wie der Einbruch in Umbridge's ehemaligem Büro oder das Gründen der DA-Gruppe direkt vor ihrer Nase . Und nun brauchte er nur einige Treppen in den Keller zu steigen , an der Tür zu klopfen und mit Snape zu reden . Harry blieb stehen und schüttelte sich . 

Es war das erste Mal , dass er mit Snape _reden_ würde . Normal reden . Normalerweise warfen sie sich giftige , bösartige Blicke zu oder ignorierten sich völlig . Das letzte Mal , dass Harry Okklumentik hatte , hatte Snape ihn außerdem rausgeworfen . Warum sollte er jetzt zustimmen ?

Er konnte auch Dumbledore fragen . Der Schulleiter beherrschte diese Kunst ebenfalls ...aber Harry wollte nicht . Zu viel lag bereits auf den Schultern des Mannes und er wäre mal wieder viel zu nachsichtig mit ihm . Was er brauchte , war jemand , der ihm die volle Härte dieser Kunst vor Augen führte und nicht davor zurückschreckte , barsch und unhöflich zu werden . Welch Ironie . 

Es war , als würde man in eine ganz neue Welt eintauchen , die viel Düsterer , geheimnisvoller war , als die im Erdgeschoss . Außer Snape wohnte niemand in den unteren Stockwerken und Harry kannte nur noch zwei Räume dort : Das Labor und den Besprechungsraum des Ordens . Was in den anderen , zahlreichen Zimmern war , an denen Harry in der damaligen Nacht vorbeigegangen war , wusste er nicht , aber er bezweifelte , dass sie genau so sicher waren wie die Küche oder der Salon . 

Da war sie also . Bedrohlich ragte die eine Tür vor seiner Nase auf , von der er wusste , dass er Snape , _Snape_ , dahinter antreffen würde . Das Schlucken fiel ihm schwer . Was sollte er sagen ? Sollte er klopfen ? Und was wenn keine Antwort kam ? Wieder gehen oder trotzdem eintreten ? Er hob gerade zögernd die Hand und wollte sie sanft gegen das Holz schlagen lassen , als er sich anders überlegte und wieder einige Schritte wegging . 

"Nein ..." , murmelte er schließlich zu sich und ging wieder hin . "Ich muss es endlich schaffen ..."

Trotzdem wiederholte er Hin – und Weggehprozedur mehrmals , bis er schließlich mit dem Fuß aufstampfte , die Zähne zusammenbiss und klopfte . Es war nur eine Sekunde Pause , trotzdem war sich Harry sicher , dass niemand da war . Nein , er hoffe es fast . 

"Herein ." 

Immer noch zögernd öffnete er schließlich die Tür , trat ein und schloss sie wieder . Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst , hätte er gemeint , es sei der Kerker von Hogwarts . 

Anscheinend schien Snapes Raum aus einem eigenem Labor zu bestehen , denn eine andere Tür führte in einen Nebenraum . Die Wände waren aus dunklem Stein , mit einigen Teppichen und grünen Energiekugeln behängt , was dem ganzen eine Slytherin – Gemeinschaftsraum – Atmosphäre verlieh . An dem Seitenwänden standen dunkle Bücherregale und Schränke voller Phiolen , Gefäße , Zangen , Zutaten und anderen Merkwürdigen Dingen . Pergamente lagen auf einem Schreibtisch verteilt . An der hinteren Wand des Raumes war ein länglicher Tisch voller Kräuter , Fläschchen , Löffel , Kessel und Glasgefäßen , durch die verschiedene Flüssigkeiten liefen . Anscheinend braute sich gerade ein Zaubertrank , denn über den Boden glitt zu allem Überfluss noch grünlicher Nebel , der Harry wieder zurück bis an die Tür zurückweichen lies . Snape sah grimmig auf . 

"Was willst du , Potter ?" , fragte er barsch und kippte noch etwas Wasser in den Kessel ,aus dem die Dämpfe entstiegen . "Ich hoffe , du hast mir kein Loch vor die Tür gerannt ."

Harry schluckte , beschloss aber nicht zu fragen .

"Willst du mir irgendwas sagen oder nur weiter rumstehen und somit meine Zeit vertrödeln ?" , wurde er wieder angefahren , bevor er den Mund auch nur aufgemacht hatte . Schließlich schüttelte er den Nebel ab , der sich langsam an seinem Robensaum festklebte und wie eine Schlange nach oben wandt und räusperte sich . 

"Ich _wollte_ Sie etwas fragen ."

Es war wie damals bei den Dusleys , nicht anderes ....Da Snape nichts sagte , sondern nur weiterhin in seinem Kessel herumrührte , sah es so aus , als würde er zuhören . 

"Ich –" Harry stockte . "Ich wollte Sie fragen , ob Sie mir– eventuell , doch noch ...vielleicht ...." Er atmete ein . "Okklumentik beibringen könnten ?"

Snape sah langsam mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf . In seinem Gesicht war leichte Missverständnis zu sehen , aber keine Einverständnis . 

"Wieso sollte ich meine wertvolle Zeit damit vergeuden , ausgerechnet dir wieder sowieso hoffnungslose Privatstunden zu geben ?" , fragte er zynisch . 

"Ich ..." Wie sollte er in Worte ausdrücken , was ihm durch den Kopf ging . Das mit den Dursleys , mit seinen Träumen , mit der DA- Gruppe ...Und dass es Sirius' Wunsch gewesen war ? "Ich hätte ja Professor Dumbledore gefragt , aber ich wollte ihn nicht mit sowas belästigen ....Ich will nicht , dass Volde –" Er stockte , als Snape seine Augen noch mehr zusammenkniff . "Dass Er durch mich eine Gefahr wird ...Er könnte mich wieder manipulieren oder in mich hineinschlüpfen ...Und dadurch vielleicht an Informationen kommen , die den Orden betreffen ..."

Mit der Meinung , alles notwendige gesagt zu haben , verstummte Harry und schüttelte sein Bein erneut . Anstatt einer eindeutigen Antwort erschien auf Snapes Gesicht ein hässliches Grinsen , welches Harry schon fast Zornesröte ins Gesicht trieb . 

"So ..." , sagte der Mann langsam . "Anscheinend verstehst du nun endlich , was es bedeutet , in Zeiten des Krieges zu leben ...Um dir das vor Augen zu führen , war wohl der Tod von Black notwendig ...anderes Leben war dir wohl nicht so viel Wert , was ? Wenigstens etwas , wofür er zu gebrauchen war ..."

In Harry regte sich unsägliche Wut , unter dem Umhang packte er fest seinen Zauberstab , bereit , den Mann mit dem heute weniger fettigem Haar einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen , falls er es wagen sollte , Sirius nur noch einmal mit irgendeinem Wort zu beleidigen . 

"Nun gut ..."

Snape lies das Feuer unter dem Kessel mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes verschwinden und füllte des bräunliche Getränk in einen großen Becher ab . 

"Ich überleg's mir ."

Harry hatte alles erwartet , aber nicht das . Was gab es da zu überlegen ? Ja oder nein , mehr Möglichkeiten gab es wohl kaum zur Auswahl . Er blieb unentschieden stehen . 

"Was ist ?" , blaffte ihn Snape an . "Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen ?"

"Nein ."

Wütend drehte sich Harry um . Gerade als er im Türrahmen war , bereit zum Austritt in die normale Welt , schwebte ihm ein Glas hinterher .   
"Und bring das zu Lupin ins Zimmer ."

Dann schlug die Tür zu . 

Remus schien nicht im Haus zu sein und seine Zimmertür war verschlossen . Harry versiegelte den Becher mit einem Dichtezauber , damit nichts verschüttet werden würde und stellte es vor dem Zimmer ab . Es sah wie ein Wolfsbanntrank aus .

Remus sah sich um . Das Haus hatte einen Londoner – Vorstadt Baustil , mit zwei Stockwerken , Schlaf – , Wohn – und Kinderzimmer , große Wohnküche , Keller und Dachboden . Es war eine schöne Wohnung gewesen , in hellen Farben und mit moderner Möbel . Ganz eindeutig einer jungen Frau . Allerdings einer Muggelfrau . Weit und breit war kein Funken von Magie , kein Blatt Pergament , keine Feder und auch kein magisches Buch zu sehen . Im Erdgeschoss war alles halb zerfallen , aufgelöst , grau und schwarz . Ja ,hier waren eindeutig die giftigen Dämpfe gewesen . Die Fenster waren von außen mit Jalousie , von innen mit Brettern vernagelt worden . Ob sie das war oder die Ministeriumsbeamten konnte er nicht eindeutig sagen , denn es war sehr ordentlich gemacht worden . Man konnte von außen nicht sehen , was sich drinnen abspielte , allerdings konnte man auch nicht nach draußen sehen . Insofern konnte Remus wirklich nicht sagen , wo sich das Haus befand . Die Einzigen Lichtquellen waren der angezündete Kamin und die Leuchtkugeln , die sie gemeinsam beschworen und die ihnen folgten , um Licht zu spenden . 

"Es – war ein schönes Haus." , meinte er zögernd und folgte Helen , die vorangegangen war und nun die Kellertür anstrebte . Sie schien plötzlich einen Wandel vollzogen zu haben . Sie wirkte irgendwie traurig und niedergeschlagen , als würde sie ihr eigenes Grab besuchen . "Wo gehen wir hin ?"

"Im Keller habe ich meine magischen Sachen untergebracht und sie mit einem Zauber versehen ." , erklärte die junge Frau . "Es sind die einzigen Dinge, die von den Dämpfen nicht getroffen werden konnten ."

Während die Energiekugeln voran nach unten schwebten und Helen ihnen nachging , lief eine Welle des Schmerzes durch Remus' Körper . Es ging nun auf vier Uhr zu , er musste spätestens um sechs wieder im Grimmauld's Place sein und seinen Trank nehmen . Ansonsten würde die heutige Nacht schmerzvoll werden . Und gefährlich .

"Remus , kommen Sie ?"

"Natürlich ." Schnellen Schrittes ging er die Stufen hinab in den Keller . 

An den Wänden standen Schränke voller Bücher und Reliquien , es war düster , selbst als er noch weitere Energiekugeln heraufbeschwor . Kein Wunder , dass Helen sich nicht alleine hergetraut hatte .

"Ich denke , wir sollten...das ganze Schrumpfen ..." , meinte sie zögernd und zuckte die Schultern . "So kann man es viel besser Transportieren . Würden Sie – die Ecke dort übernehmen ?" Sie deutete auf eine Bücherwand . Er nickte und zückte seinen Zauberstab . 

Langsam und bedächtig verwandelte er die alten Schriftstücke in Briefmarkengroße Klumpen und dirigierte sie in eine Tasche , die Helen neben der Treppe hingestellt hatte . Sie taten es ohne mit einander zu reden oder sich anzusehen . Auf einmal spürte er eine fremde Bewegung des Zauberstabes hinter seinem Rücken und wandte sich um . 

Helen stand bewegungslos hinter ihm , den Stab direkt auf ihn gerichtet , die Hand zitterte , Panik stand in ihren Augen ...

"Nicht bewegen ..." , flüsterte sie grauenerfüllt . Funken sprühten aus der Spitze . "Es ist gleich vorbei ..es wird nicht wehtun ..." Ihre Hand zitterte immer mehr , sie würde sein Herz verfehlen . In dem Moment rasten durch zwei Köpfe die unterschiedlichsten Gedanken . 

"Helen , was –"

"_Reducto !"_ Der Fluch raste Haarscharf an Remus' Wange vorbei , berührte diese aber nicht , sondern traf die Wand hinter ihm mit einem heftigen Knall . Als er sich auf das Ferse umdrehte , lag eine Spinne , groß wie seine Handfläche , auf dem Boden . Helen lies ihren Stab sinken . 

"Tut mir Leid ..." , murmelte sie . In die Augen traten Tränen .

"Helen , was ist mit Ihnen ?"

Besorgt ging er einige Schritte auf sie zu , aber sie wich zurück , sich die Hand vor den Mund schlagend . 

"Ich habe hier – so lange gelebt ...Es war mein Zuhause ...Ich weis noch , wie Mark , mein kleiner Cousin herkam , in diesen Keller ...Und so eine Spinne , eine goldene Witwe , hat ihn gebissen ...Er war für mehrere Tage im Krankenhaus , sein Arm war völlig angeschwollen und das Gift breitete sich so rasch aus ..." Sie atmete noch mehrmals tief ein und aus , bis sie sich schließlich abwandte . "Tut mir Leid , wie kindisch von mir ...Wir sollten – weitermachen ."

"Geht es Ihnen –"

"Ja , ja ! Keine Sorge , war nur ein Schock !" Sie wischte sich die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht . "Es ist dieses Haus , es macht mich total fertig ...Beeilen wir uns lieber ."

Remus nickte nur und fing wieder an . Aber er hatte wirklich das Gefühl , dass sie nicht wegen der Giftspinne fast in Tränen ausgebrochen war . Und er vermied es , ihr noch einmal den Rücken zuzukehren . 

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten den gesamten Kellerinhalt geschrumpft und ihn in die Handtasche abgefüllt . Von ihren Haaren hingen Spinnennetze und die Ärmel waren voller Staub , so dass es nur so juckte . Erschöpft liesen sie sich noch einmal kurz auf einem leeren , alten Tisch nieder und schwiegen .

"Danke ." Helen wandte sich ihm zu . Jetzt waren ihre grünen Augen erneut erfüllt von Lebensfreude und Glück , sie war ganz eindeutig diejenige Frau , die vor wenigen Tagen in den Orden des Phönix aufgenommen wurde . "Ohne Sie wäre ich hier niemals runtergekommen ...Ich habe eine schreckliche Spinnenphobie , wissen Sie ? Oh , ich weis noch , wie ich zum ersten Mal einem Irrwicht gegenüberstand." Ihr Blick schweifte ab . "Er verwandelte sich in eine rießige Spinne und kroch immer weiter auf mich zu ...Ich dachte , es wäre lustig , wenn ihr die Beine abfallen würde , aber stattdessen liefen die einzelnen Glieder nun getrennt umher ."

Sie schauderten und lachten . 

"In was verwandelt sich bei Ihnen der Irrwicht , Remus ?" 

Er biss sich auf die Lippe . Früher oder später würde sie es ohnehin erfahren . 

"In einen Vollmond ."

"Einen Vollmond ?" Sie sah ihn verständnislos an . "Warum ?"

"Ein Freund von mir ist ein Werwolf ." Mit einem Schlag kam die Lüge über seine Lippen , ohne dass er es wirklich beabsichtigt hatte . "Und ich weis , dass er schreckliche Schmerzen hatte , wenn er sich verwandelte ...Das erfuhr ich , als ich acht war . Seitdem dachte ich , dass immer , wenn das Licht des Vollmondes auf mich fällt , ich auch Schmerzen haben werde , ausgestoßen werden würde...Kindisch , aber wahr ."

"Und was ist an einem Mond lustig ?"

"Na – der Mann darin ."

Sie grinsten sich an , bis Helen den Blick abwandte und gerade aus sah . 

"Ich denke nicht , dass es schlimm ist , ein Werwolf zu sein ." , meinte sie nachdenklich . "Ich sehe auch keinen Grund , mich vor Menschen mit Lycanthrophie fernzuhalten ."

"Ach nein ?" Er sah sie verwundert an . Plötzlich erschien sie ihm in einem ganz anderem Licht . 

"Nein ." Entschlossen schüttelte sie den Kopf . "Man ist anders , na und ? Ein mal im Monat weicht man von einer von der Gesellschaft festgelegten Norm ab , aber ich empfinde dies nicht als wirkliche Bedrohung ...Anders zu sein heißt nur , seine Individualität zu verstärken ...Es heißt nicht automatisch, dass man schlechter ist , als die anderen ."

"Aber genau das heißt es in vielen Fällen , ob man will oder nicht ." , entgegnete er bitter , obwohl er nicht wirklich wollte . Es rutschte ihm mal wieder einfach so heraus . "Man bemerkt es nicht im Alltag, aber in – besonderen Situationen ...Man wird als erster Verdächtig , man ist der Sündenbock , die Abneigung ist immer gegen einen gerichtet und die Rechte werden nicht beachtet ..."

Helen sah ihm mitfühlend , aber auch irritiert an . 

"Sie kennen sich aber damit aus ."

"Ich habe mit dem Freund lange Zeit verbracht ."

Remus' Uhr fing plötzlich an laut zu piepen . Es war kurz vor sechs . Wie von einer Biene gestochen sprang er auf. 

"Am besten , wir gehen jetzt ." , meinte er hastig . Die Zeit schien doch schneller vergangen zu sein , als er gemeint hatte . "Molly wird es nicht gutheißen , wenn wir zu spät zum Essen kommen . Und wenn ich mit Ihnen nach Stunden erst aus einem Zimmer kommen ...Ich denke , dass Tonks das ganze sehr gerne aufgreifen wird ."

Helen lächelte und nahm die Tasche vom Treppenende in die Hand . Die Energiekugeln schwebten schon mal vor . 

"In welcher – Beziehung stehen Sie eigentlich zu Tonks ?" , fragte sie neugierig .   
"Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein ." , antwortete Remus . Sie biss sich auf die Lippe . "Es ist schon länger her , da hegten wir füreinander Gefühle für einander , die bei Mann und Frau nun mal so sind ..." Er hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte plötzlich . "Als wir uns das erste Mal küssen wollten , konnten wir es einfach nicht ...Ich weis auch nicht , warum . Ich denke , es lag daran , dass wir uns schon zu lange kannten ."

"Wie lange denn ?"

"Sie ist ja viel jünger als Sirius und ich gewesen ...Sie war für uns immer die kleine , süße Tonks ... Selbst als sie zur hübschen Frau wurde , hat sich das nicht verändert ...Für Sirius war sie schon immer wie eine leibliche Schwester gewesen ...Ich hatte auch mal eine , sie hieß Leonie . Sie starb mit elf an Lungenkrebs – bevor sie nach Hogwarts kommen konnte ."

Helen schnappte entsetzt nach Luft . 

"Oh Remus , wie schrecklich ! Es tut mir so leid !"  
"Ja , mir auch ." Er nickte . "Sie und Tonks sind sich erstaunlich ähnlich . Beide tempramentvoll , neugierig , impulsiv ...Ich glaube , meine Zuneigung zu ihr beruhte eben auf diesen Ähnlichkeiten . Aber nach alle den Jahren verblasste das Bild meiner Schwester , zusammen mit dem Vergleich . Und Tonks hat nun diese Art von Liebe . Ob sie will – oder nicht ." Er grinste schief . 

Zusammen gingen sie die letzten Schritte zum Kamin und ließen die Energiekugeln verschwinden . Nun war es wieder fast finster im Haus . Remus warf eine Prise Pulver ins Feuer , welches sich leise grünlich verfärbte . 

"Ladys First ."

Helen sah sich noch einmal traurig in dem halb zerfallenem Haus um , dann wandte sie sich ab und stieg in die Flammen . 

"Arbeitszimmer !"

Noch einmal sah sie Remus in die Augen . Mitleidig musste er erkennen , dass ihr die Tränen in den Augen standen , eher sie verschwand . 

Es war Mitternacht , Harry saß immer noch angezogen im Bett , während alle anderen bereits ausnahmsweise zu schlafen schienen . Und immer wieder ging ihm ein Satz durch den Kopf : Die Dursleys waren tot . Onkel Vernon , Dudley und Tante Petuina ...Er hatte es gesehen . Er hatte es in seinem Traum gesehen , wie der Nebel ihnen in die Nase gekrochen ist , wie sie um sich geschlagen haben ...Es war erst vor Stunden passiert und trotzdem war man bereits wieder zum gewöhnlichen Tagesablauf übergegangen , als sei es nur ein kleiner Rückschlag gewesen . War das der hohe Preis, wenn man ein Mitglied im Orden des Phönix sein wollte ? Den Tod eines nahen Menschen einfach akzeptieren und irgendwann vollständig vergessen ?  
Seufzend stand er auf und ging aus seinem Zimmer .Ohne dass er groß darauf achtete , wohin ihn seine Füße trugen , ging er wieder in den Keller ,als würde ihn dort etwas anziehen . In Wahrheit wollte er wieder in den Wintergarten , wo der magische Schnee auf ewig rieselte ...für all die Zeit würde diese Magie unvergänglich sein ....Er war schon an der untersten Treppe und sah auch die Tür zum Raum des Ordens , als er ein Heulen hinter einer anderen Tür hörte . Und hinging . 

Es war der Gang hinter der Treppe , die Geräusche waren aus der hintersten Tür gekommen . Nervös zog Harry an der Türklinke und sah sich vor Gitterstäben stehen . Dahinter war ein kleiner eingerichteter Raum mit einigen Regalen , wo Bücher , Pflanzen und Medikamente standen , ebenso wie ein Glas Wasser und ein Zauberstab , durch ein kleines Fenster warf der Vollmond sein Licht . Auf eingeschlagenen Hacken an der Wand hingen Roben . Und darunter stand ein Becher . Der Becher, den Harry heute vor Remus' Zimmertür abgestellt hatte .

Auf dem Boden unter dem Fenster lag eine saubere , weich und bequem aussehende Matratze mit Federkissen und Wolldecke . Und gleich daneben , auf einem kleinen Teppich aus Lammfell , welch Ironie , lag ein Wolf . 

Harry hatte Remus einmal bei der Verwandlung gesehen , damals in seinem dritten Schuljahr , die langen Zähne , das borstige Fell , die Klauen ...Aber nun war davon nichts zu sehen . Der Wolf auf dem Teppich war größer als ein Hund , in weiß und grau schimmerte sein seidiges Fell im Licht des Mondes , den er mit seinen blauen Augen ansah . Dann wandte er seinen Blick zur Tür – und schien nicht im mindesten überrascht , Harry dort zu sehen . 

"Du hast ja Instinkte ." , sagte Harry unnötiger Weise . Remus stand auf und ging zum Gitter . Zögernd lies er sich von seinem Besucher kurz den Kopf kraulen . "Kann ich reinkommen oder bist du gefährlich ?"

Der Wolf schüttelte den Kopf , aber als Harry die Türklinke herunterdrücken wollte , knurrte er . 

"Schon gut , schon gut ..." , murmelte er dann schließlich . "Ich komm in der Früh vorbei und schau nach dir , ja ?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten , die er ohnehin nicht bekommen hätte , wandte er sich auf der Ferse um und ging zurück in sein Zimmer , während er sich fragte , wie es war , ein Werwolf zu sein . 

Der Schlaf , den Harry sich gönnte , war nur kurz . Bevor die Sonne aufging , war er wieder auf den Beinen und auf dem Weg zum Keller . Vorbei an Snapes Zimmer , vorbei am Raum des Ordens , alles schien ihn nicht zu interessieren . Er wusste , dass Remus bei seiner Verwandlung Schmerzen hatte. Und dass er diese unbedingt mildern wollte . 

Als er wieder vor dem Gitter stand und diesmal die Tür endgültig aufmachte und eintrat , tappte er genau mitten in die Verwandlung . Remus war nun auf der Matratze , unter der Decke . Seine noch Klauenartigen Hände hatte er die Bettdecke gekrallt , der nackte Rücken glänzte vor Schweiß . Es schüttelte ihn nur so vor Kämpfen . Harry ging hastig auf ihn zu . Als er auf die Knie fiel , verschwanden die letzten Haare aus dem Gesicht und von den Händen , die Klauen wurden zu Händen, die Schnauze zu einer feinen Nase . Harry beförderte mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes einige Taschentücher zu sich und wischte den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht . 

"Geht es – einigermaßen ?" , fragte er zögernd , richtete ihm das Kissen und deckte ihn locker zu , als Remus aufgehört hatte , keuchend zu atmen . Er legte sich auf den Rücken und sah mit trüben Blick herauf . 

"Jame –" Er blinzelte ein paar Mal . "Harry ...Was ...machst du hier ?" Aber Harry antwortete nicht , sondern holte die Notwendigen Medikamente und Tränke von den Regalen . Er kippte alles zusammen in den Becher und reichte ihm Remus , der ihn mit zitternden Händen annahm und leer trank . "Du warst heute Nacht auch da ....was ..."

"Egal ..." , war die Antwort . " Wer soll sich den sonst um dich kümmern ? Alle schlafen noch und um aufzustehen und dir deine Medizin zu holen – da bist du noch zu schwach ."

"Hast du denn – keine Angst ?" , fragte er verwundert und Harry schüttelte den Kopf . 

"Natürlich nicht ." , entgegnete er selbstverständlich und streckte sich auf dem weichen Teppich aus Lammfell aus , wobei er seinen Kopf auf die Matratze legte und gähnte . Es war unheimlich bequem . "Wir sollten noch etwas schlafen ...damit wir beim Frühstück nicht halb tot aussehen ...Meinst du , du bist dann soweit erholt ...? Wenn nicht ...bring' ich dir ...das Frühstück ...herunter ..." Die Wörter auszusprechen fiel ihm immer schwerer , bis er schließlich wegdöste.   
Als er schließlich erneut aufwachte , schien die Sonne bereits durch das kleine Fenster , er lag auf der Matratze , die Brille daneben . Er war alleine im Zimmer . Sich streckend stand er auf und verließ den kleinen Raum . 

Schon während er die Treppe hochstieg , hörte er die Gespräche aus der Küche . Vom Geruch von Pfannkuchen angelockt sprintete er munter die letzten Stufen hoch und nahm seinen gewöhnlichen Platz zwischen Ron und Hermine ein . Remus saß schon bereits am Tisch und zwinkerte ihm ebenso munter zu . Alles hätte schön , harmonisch sein können , aber kurz nachdem Harry sich sein Marmeladenbrötchen gestrichen hat , ging die Tür in die Küche auf und Snape rauschte herein . Ohne jemandem auch nur einen Blick zu würdigen warf er eine Prise Pulver in den Kamin . Bevor er allerdings verschwand , steckte er noch seinen Kopf heraus und wandte sich an Harry . 

"Potter , heute um acht in meinem Labor ."

Mit dem Wort _Nokturngasse_ verschwand er aus dem Raum und hinterließ viele Fragende Gesichter . 

TBC 

AN : Dumbledore wär doch wütend gewesen , wenn er's abgelehnt hätte , oder?


	13. Verschwunden

AN : Angel344 – Die Stelle mit Harry und Remus bei der Verwandlung scheint jedem irgendwie gefallen zu haben *Volltreffer*

Six83 – Ich weis nicht , warum ich plötzlich angefangen habe , Snape zu mögen ( von den Filmen war ich weniger begeistert , um ehrlich zu sein). Ich denke , es liegt an seiner Rolle als Verräter und Spion.

BrisanaBrownie – Ich hoffe , du reviewst trotzdem , auch wenn's nichts mehr zum sagen gibt ^-^

****

13 Kapitel : Verschwunden 

"Was um acht in seinem Labor ?" , fragte Remus und sah Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. 

"Ach ." Harry versuchte beiläufig zu klingen , aber sein Herz sprang vor Aufregung . "Ich habe ihn gebeten , mit wieder Okklumentik – Stunden zu geben ."

"WAS ?" In Rons Gesicht stand das pure Entsetzen , während Hermine und Remus die Brust vor Stolz anschwoll .

"Wirklich ?" , fragte sie freudig überrascht . "Ich denke , dass es eine gute Entscheidung war ."

"Das denke ich nicht ." , brummte Ron . "Okklumentik schön und gut , aber bei Snape ? Wisst ihr denn nicht mehr , was – beim letzten Mal passierte ?"

Harry war sich sicher , dass er die Traumanfälle und nicht den Rauswurf meinte , zumal weil praktisch niemand davon wusste . 

"Dumbledore vertraut Snape !" , beharrte Hermine , während ihnen niemand wirklich mehr zuhörte . "Ich denke , wir sollten das auch und –"

Aber im selben Moment flog eine Eule durch das offene Fenster und warf ihr einen Brief auf den Schoss . Sie riss ihn gespannt auf und überflog die ersten Zeilen . 

"Er ist von Sarah !" , teilte sie Ginny mit , die sie fragend ansah . "Wir wollen uns morgen treffen!"  
"Sarah ? Wer ist Sarah ?" Tonks sah sie verdutzt an . 

"Es ist ein Mädchen , welches wir in der Winkelgasse kennengelernt haben ." , war die Antwort . 

"Wann und warum hast du Snape gefragt , ob er dich wieder unterrichtet ?" , fragte Ron kopfschüttelnd , das Thema wieder aufgreifend . Anscheinend hatte er vor , länger darauf herum zu hacken . 

"Das war gestern ." , erzählte er leise . "Weil ...ich dachte mir , weist du , wegen Onkel Vernon und Tante Petuina ...vielleicht hat Voldemort , ach Ron , reiß dich zusammen , in meinem Gedächtnis herumgewühlt oder sowas in der Art ."

Das Gesicht seines Freundes wurde weicher . Er nickte verständnisvoll , wenn auch nicht völlig überzeugt . Remus sah sich nervös um . Die Erfrischung war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen , er wirkte zittrig , was nicht nur am Vollmond liegen konnte . 

"Hat irgend jemand Helen heute morgen schon gesehen ?"

Niemand antwortete , aber viele schüttelten den Kopf . 

"Sie ist mir gestern noch über den Weg gelaufen ." , murmelte Fletcher . Auch heute sah er sehr ungepflegt und müde aus . "Hat's eilig gehabt ...hab sie nicht groß aufgehalten ."

"Hat sie gesagt , wo sie hinwollte ?", hackte Remus weiter nach . "Heute Abend wollte Dumbledore kommen , das Achilles- Projekt könnte morgen schon gestartet werden ."

"Nein ...ist wortlos an mir vorbeigerauscht ..." Er strich sich mit der Hand fahrig über sein Gesicht . "Total ...wortlos ..."

"JETZT REICHT'S !" Mrs. Weasley sprang auf . "RAUS HIER , FLETCHER ! Sich so gehen zu lassen , das ist erbärmlich ! Und sieh mich nicht so an ! Raus und komm erst wieder , wenn du dich und deinen Suff wieder unter Kontrolle hast ! RAUS ABER AUF DER STELLE !"

Anscheinend hatte Fletcher die Grundbedeutung ihrer Beschimpfungen verstanden zu haben , denn er stand schwankend auf , griff in seine durchlöcherte Tasche , griff in die andere , streute etwas Flopulver in den immerfort brennenden Kamin und verschwand mit den Worten "_Zu den drei Besen"._

"Molly , fandest du das nicht etwas übertrieben ?" , fragte Mr. Weasley zögernd , als die Flammen wieder einen normalen Farbton angenommen hatten . 

"Nein ." , war die entschiedene Antwort . "Sieh ihn dir doch an Arthur . Ich habe mir wirklich – WIRKLICH – Mühe gegeben , mich mit ihm anzufreunden und das ist mir auch fast gelungen aber nun fängt er wieder damit an ! Immer weiter abwärts , oder nicht ?"

Harry fand Mrs. Weasleys Reaktion nicht wirklich angebracht, aber er verstand sie durchaus . Fletcher hatte in den letzten Tagen wirklich mehr gestunken und war auch sonst immer mehr und mehr mit Alkohol in Berührung gekommen . Remus schien ernsthaft nervös . Ob es nun daran lag , dass er eine Vollmondnacht hinter sich hatte , Fletcher rausgeworfen wurde oder Helen fehlte war nicht ganz klar . 

"Wenn du aufhören würdest , zu zittern ." , sagte Charlie mit leicht verdrießlichem Ton . "Könnte ich mir in Ruhe mein Brot streichen !" Er deutete auf sein Butterbeschmiertes Messer . "Darf noch in die Arbeit gehen ...Hör auf , dir sorgen zu machen , sie wird schon irgendwo sein . Oder ist es so schlimm, wenn du sie ein paar Stunden nicht siehst ?" Ein Grinsen flog über sein Gesicht . Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich hab's schon probiert sie zu erreichen !" , erklärte er und in seiner Stimme lag etwas verzweifeltes. "Aber es blockt ."

"Es blockt ?" Mr. Weasley sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf . "Versuch's noch mal , es kann ja nicht sein !"

Remus trank noch seinen Tee , schluckte etwas Toast .Schließlich zog er etwas aus der Tasche . Harry erkannte den Gegenstand sofort ; Es war ein Zweiwegespiegel . 

"Helen White ." , sagte er zum Glas , welches leicht beschlug und schließlich schwarz wurde . So funktioniert er also wirklich , dachte Harry niedergeschlagen . Wahrscheinlich musste nun in der Schwärze das Bild auftauchen . "Helen , können Sie mich hören ?" Es knisterte gefährlich . "Helen , ich bin's , Remus . Können Sie mir sagen , wo Sie denn bleiben ?" 

Inzwischen war es in der Küche leise geworden , alle Augen waren gespannt auf ihn gerichtet , aber der Spiegel gab weder Bild noch Ton von sich . "Helen ? Wo bleiben Sie ? Warum funktioniert Ihr Spiegel nicht ? Hel –" Aber in dem Augenblick bekam der Spiegel einen sehr starken Riss , er brach fast gänzlich und wieder starrte Remus' Spiegelbild zu ihm hinauf , blass und zittrig . 

"Unmöglich , dass ein Zweiwegespiegel den Zugang verweigert ." , knurrte Moody und lies sich den Spiegel geben . Sein magisches Auge untersuchte den Sprung . 

"Warum nicht ?" , fragte Ron geradeaus , was Hermine mal wieder genervt aufstöhnen lies. 

"Ron , der Zweiwegespiegel ist dazu da, mit seinem Gegenstück in Kontakt zu treten , es gibt praktisch keinen Zauber , der das unterbindet ...Kann man das Gegenstück allerdings nicht erreichen , wurde der Kontakt mit einer starken Zauberbarriere verhindert , die allerdings extrem stark sein muss ... man könnte meinen stärker als die von Hogwarts , die ja von Dumbledore aufgebaut wurde ."

"Hogwarts unterbindet die Spiegel nicht ." , entgegnete Harry niedergeschlagen . "Sirius hat mir einen Geschenkt , um mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten ."

"Halt –" Ron hob verwirrt die Hand . "Du willst damit sagen , dass jemand Helen in Gefangenschaft hält, der vielleicht stärker ist , als Dumbledore ...Aber das ist doch nur –"

"Voldemort ." 

Als Harry den Namen aussprach , zuckten alle im Raum merklich zusammen . Und das schlimmste war , dass niemand etwas direkt entgegnete . Der Preis , den man zahlte , um ein Mitglied im Orden zu sein . Remus packte als erster seinen Zauberstab . Er war blass , verängstigt , aber stur darauf fixiert , etwas zu unternehmen . 

"Ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen !" , teilte er hektisch mit . "Hermine hat völlig Recht , eine Unterbindung des Zweiwegespiegels ist nur in einem solchen Fall möglich . Tonks – du gehst ins Ministerium und fragst ein bisschen rum , ob sie vielleicht was wissen ..irgendeine Kleinigkeit ...Beeil dich ." Und dann war er mit einem leisen Knall verschwunden . Im selben Augenblick fing Harrys Narbe an zu brennend und zu zerren . Rons Bewegungen gingen an ihm vorbei . 

Harry sah sich um und weder auf den ersten noch auf den zweiten Blick gefiel es ihm hier . Es war ein Kerker mit nassen , dunklen Steinwänden , auf denen das Moos nur so vor sich her grünte und einem Boden , der mit einer leicht stinkenden Schicht überzogen war . Er stand mitten in dem Gang , zu seiner linken und seiner rechten waren Gitterstäbe , die den langen Gang in kleine Kammern teilte . Hier saß ein Mann und kaute an seinen Fingernägeln , wobei er ständig vor sich her murmelte , er sei zu Hause . Irgendwo , weit über ihnen , schrie ein Kind . Seine Narbe pochte unaufhörlich . 

Unsicher machte er einige Schritte nach vorne . Die Umgebung verändert das Aussehen kaum . In manchen Zellen waren Folterinstrumente angebracht , in manchen waren sie mit Blut bespritzt oder mit einer zähen , weißen Masse überzogen , von der Harry nicht wissen wollte , was es war . Und es stank . Dieser Geruch hier war bei weitem schlimmer als der bei den Dursleys an dem Tag , als man ihm von Ligusterweg abholte . An dem Tag , an dem er sein ehemaliges Zuhause zum letzten Mal sah. Es stank schrecklich nach Abfällen , Fäkalien und Blut ...Harry ging schneller , versuchte seine Augen vorne zu behalten , nicht zu den Seiten abweichen zu lassen ... Irgendwann stand er vor einer schweren Holztür und spätestens als er ganz einfach durch sie hindurchglitt war er sich sicher , dass dies nur ein Traum war .

Er befand sich nun in einem nicht minder dunklem , aber bei weitem trockenem Raum . Am Rand waren Bänke aufgestellt , in der Mitte stand ein Stuhl gegenüber einem grünen Sessel ..Daneben standen zwei maskierte Männer . Und mit jähem Schrecken wurde Harry klar , wo er sich befand . Zögernd ging er an die Seite , zu den Bänken und erstarrte . Die Person , die halb tot in den Fessel des Stuhles hing , war niemand geringeres als Helen White . Und ihr gegenüber , geschützt durch zwei Todesser , saß Voldemort . 

Helen sah mitgenommen aus . Sie hatte Augenringe , ihr Haar hing bereits verfilzt zu beiden Seiten , die Augen waren stumpf . Und so , wie ihre Hände zitterten , war sich Harry sicher , dass sie bereits mehrere Cruciatus-Flüche über sich hat ergehen lassen . 

"Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen , so lange du mir nicht sagst , was du weist ." , ertönte Voldemorts kalte Stimme . "Sag es mir und es wird weder dir noch ihm etwas geschehen !"  
"Ich werde dir jetzt noch gar nichts sagen , du Bastard ..." , murmelte sie wenig überzeugend und schielte zu ihm hoch . "Du wirst aus mir nichts herausbekommen ...Ich werde dir gar nichts sagen ..."

"Ach , wirklich ?" Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln erschien auf dem weißen Gesicht . Langsam lies er sie zusehen , wie er seinen Ärmel hob , wo das dunkle Mal schwarz aus der Haut hervorstach und wie er schließlich seinen Finger draufsetzte . Einen Augenblick geschah nichts , dann hörte Harry zusammen mit ihnen das Kind mehrere Stockwerke über ihnen wieder schreien . Helens Augen traten aus den Höhlen , als das Kind immer lauter und schmerzerfüllter schrie . 

"HÖR AUF ! HÖR AUF ! WAS WILLST DU ? HÖR AUF DAMIT , DU MONSTER ! HÖR AUF ! ICH BITTE DICH ! HÖR AUF DAMIT !"

Einer der Todesser richtete seinen Stab aus sie . Fast gelangweilt war seine Stimme . 

"Crucio ."

Der Fluch traf sie genau ins Herz . Zwischen ihren Schreien und dem Lachen der Todesser zog Harry seinen Zauberstab. Wenn diese Verbindung zu irgendetwas gut war ...zu nur einer Sache ....Es musste aufhören ...Helen durfte nicht so leiden ...Es musste funktionieren , er musste es versuchen .

"Stupor !" 

Der Blitz , der aus Harrys Stab schoss , war zunächst rot , bis er kaum fünf Meter vor den Todessern war . Dort , als wäre er durch eine unsichtbare Wand gerast , verwandelte er sich in eine weiße Rauchwolke und traf den Mann , der Helen gefoltert hatte , in der Magengegend . Er flog mit einem erschrockenem Schrei zurück , während sein Freund den Zauberstab zückte und sich alarmbereit umsah . Helen sackte zusammen und Voldemort drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten , die roten Augen direkt auf die Stelle gerichtet , auf der Harry stand , als würde er ihn sehen können . 

"Potter ." , zischte er seinen Namen und hob den Zauberstab . "Avada Kedavra ."

Der grüne Lichtblitz raste auf ihn zu , es gab keine Ausweichmöglichkeit ...

Die , die um die Couch herumstanden ,auf der Harry lag , wichen erschrocken zurück , als sein Körper unartikuliert anfing , zu beben . Er spuckte Blut – und wurde mit einem Schlag von der Couch weggerissen , knallte mit dem Rücken gegen den Familienstammbaum der Blacks und fiel wie leblos zu Boden . 

"HARRY !" Remus machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu , aber er rappelte sich inzwischen selbst auf . 

Harry hinterlies einen wahrhaftig sehr verwirrten Eindruck . Die Haare klebten ihm nass ins Gesicht , die Augen waren weit aufgerissen , die Hand um den Zauberstab geklammert . 

"Voldemort ..." , keuchte er . Das Blut tropfte von seinem Kinn . "Helen ..." Endlich schien er langsam seine Umgebung zu erkennen . Zu allererst Dumbledore , der besorgt zu ihm geeilt war und ihn eifrig stützte . "Dumbledore .." Er klammerte sich an den Ärmel des Schulleiters . Die Worte kamen unkontrolliert aus seinem Mund . "Helen ...Voldemort ...Er hat sie ...Sie wird gefoltert ....Er will von ihr Informationen ....Sie müssen ihr helfen ...Er hat sie ...Voldemort ...Er hat mich in seinem Traum gesehen...Ich wollte den Todesser aufhalten ...Helen , sie hat geschrien ...Voldemort hat mich bemerkt ...hat mich ...mit Avada Kedavra belegt ..." Reflexartig griff er an seine Brust , wo der Stoff versengt war . 

"Was hast du gesagt ?" Remus legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter . Sie zitterte . "Er hat was ?"

"Voldemort hat Helen gefangen ! Er foltert sie....in irgendeinem Verließ ...Da sind noch zwei weitere Todesser gewesen ..."

Dumbledore wandte sich mit ernstem Gesicht an Snape . 

"Severus –"

"Ja ."

Ohne noch ein Wort von sich zu geben disappierte der Tränkemeister an Ort und Stelle . Ron und Hermine rannten an seine Stelle zum Wandteppich . 

"Harry ...geht's dir gut ?" Hermines Stimme war zittrig , als sie auf die Knie fiel .

"Natürlich nicht ." , murrte Ron sie an . "Du solltest schlafen , Harry ." , schlug er sanft vor . "Komm schon ."

"Nein !" Mit einem Sprung war Harry auf den eigenen Beinen . Sein Herz raste , die Finger gruben sich in den Stoff . "Professor Dumbledore ....Sie müssen etwas tun !"

"Sobald Severus zurück ist , Harry ...." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Körper des Jungen . Die Spitze leuchtete auf dem Herz rot auf . Traurig legte er seine Hand auf den versengten Stoff . Etwas wie wärme ging davon aus . "Er hat dich – umgebracht nicht wahr ?"

Harry nickte stumm . Mrs. Weasley sah verständnislos hin und her . 

"Wen – wen umgebracht ?"  
"Harry kann in seinen Träumen zu Voldemort springen ." , erklärte der Schulleiter ruhig . " Er kann sehen und hören , was in dessen Umgebung geschieht , ohne dass dieser es bemerkt . Sollte Harry allerdings etwas ausführen , was mit Zauberei zu tun hat , wie einen Fluch aussprechen , wird dieser abgemildert auch in die Realität übertragen . Da Harry der einzige ist , von dem Voldemort weis , dass er es kann ,zielte er in seinen eigenen Gedanken auf Harrys Herz – mit Avada Kedavra ..."

"Man könnte also sagen ..." , folgerte Kingsley mit seiner tiefen Stimme . "Dass Harry im Traum gestorben ist ..."

Nach einer längeren Pause nickte Dumbledore verdrießlich . 

"Ron hat recht , du solltest wirklich etwas schlafen ."

"Und mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen ." , fügte Remus leise hinzu . "Severus wird Helen helfen , da bin ich mir sicher ..." Seine Stimme klang zitterig und wenig überzeugt . "Komm , ich begleite dich ..." Er half ihm , zu gehen , als Hermine sich verlegen räusperte . Harry winkte ab .   
"Ich weis , dass du dich morgen mit Sarah treffen wolltest ." , sagte er müde . "Tu dir keinen Zwang an . Grüß sie von mir ."

Aber auch am nächsten Morgen war Harry müde und unausgeschlafen . Und von Helen keine Spur . Außer Hermine , Ginny , Fred und George waren alles anwesend , auch die Mitglieder des Ordens , die Harry schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte , wie Emmeline Vance , Hestia Jones , Elphias Doge und Dädalus Diggel . Selbst Mundungus Fletcher , heute gewaschen , gekämmt , rasiert und nicht mehr nach Schnaps riechend saß mürrisch am Tisch , lächelte aber , als Mrs. Weasley ihm freundlich eine Tasse Tee reichte . Sie alle murmelten ihm ein leises guten Morgen zu , nur Snape , in einem schwarzen Buch vergraben ( die Szene erinnerte Harry ungemein an die , die er in dem Denkarium gesehen hatte ) schrieb unablässig etwas vor sich hin . Ron schob ihm einen Toast herüber. 

"Oh Mann." ,murmelte er ihm zu . "Anscheinend hat Snape nichts aus Du – weist – schon – wer herausbekommen , er weis zwar , wo sie sich befindet , aber man lässt ihn nicht zu ihr . Er kann sie nicht holen ."

"Woher weist du das ?" 

"Langziehohren ."

Und die Nachricht , die Tonks mürrisch an alle weitergab , besserte ihre Stimmung kaum . 

"Heute wird Odeon McGuire zu Besuch kommen .", verkündete sie bitter . Ihr Gesichtsausdruck passte nicht zu den Bonbonrosa Haaren , die sie heute trug und Harry wusste mit einem Blick auf Snape , dass Okklumentik heute ausfallen würde . 

Der Besuch verlief genau so , wie alle sich ihn ausgemalt hatten . 

"HELEN IST VON VOLDEMORT GEFANGEN GENOMMEN WORDEN ?" , donnerte der Gast . Wären Blicke tödlich gewesen , wäre Dumbledore sofort umgefallen . "WAS SOLL DAS HEIßEN ? ICH DACHTE , SIE SEI HIER IN SICHERHEIT ! WAS IST DAS HIER FÜR EINE ORGANISATION ?"

Er warf einen Blick auf den Tisch , wo nur Hermines Brief lag , ein Tintenfass und eine Feder .Trotz allem blieb der Schulleiter gelassen . 

"Ich bin nicht befugt , Ihnen das zu sagen ." , sagte er bestimmt . Eine glatte Lüge . "Helen hat sich hier freiwillig gemeldet , sie wusste auch um die Gefahren , die mit ihrer Arbeit verbunden waren ...Aber glauben Sie mir , wir werden sie schon bald wieder hier haben ."

Harry fragte sich , woher Dumbledore dies so genau wusste . Odeon zückte seinen Zauberstab und im selben Moment taten die auch die anderen Ordensmitglieder . Die Situation war mehr als kritisch . 

"Ich warne Sie , Dumbledore ." , fauchte McGuire . "Helen ist alles , was ich habe ! Ich lasse Sie mir nicht wegnehmen ."

"Wir werden sie Ihnen nicht wegnehmen , Odeon ." Dumbledore hatte keine Bewegung gemacht , außer eine Geste , die die anderen die Zauberstände sinken ließ . "In solchen Zeiten muss jeden das tun, was er für richtig hält ...Und Helen hat sich entschieden . Weder Sie noch ich hätten das beeinflussen können ."

McGuire zögerte , dann steckte er seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und trat an dem immer noch grün knisternden Kamin . 

"Ich werde morgen um die selbe Zeit eine Vermisstenmeldung aufgeben , wenn Helen nicht zurück ist." , verkündete er und verschwand aus dem Salon . Tonks schnaubte . 

"Widerliches Asselpacket !" , fluchte sie leise . "Was denkt er eigentlich , wer er ist ?"

"Er macht sich nur Sorgen um sie , Tonks ." , entgegnete Remus beruhigend und nahm sie in den Arm. "Wie wir alle . Das kannst du ihm nicht übel nehmen ."

Mrs. Weasley sah nervös auf die Uhr . 

"Es ist schon halb neun !" , murmelte sie .

"Warum ?" Ihr Mann sah sie erstaunt an . 

"Es ist wegen Hermine ...Sie wollte sich mit Sarah in der Winkelgasse treffen ...Und um sechs wieder hier sein ."

Harry ging an diesem Abend mit schrecklichen Narbenschmerzen ins Bett und hatte wieder Alpträume ...Er sah überall Blut , Schreie ...Und wachte nur auf , weil vor seiner Zimmertür ein wahres Chaos herrschte . Er hatte nicht lange geschlafen . Es war Ron , der bei ihm Sturmklopfte . 

"HARRY ! HARRY , WACH AUF !"  
Immer noch in seinem Umhang sprang er schnell aus dem Bett und riss die Tür auf . Davor stand ein total verängstigter Ron , der ganz blass im Gesicht schien . Draußen regnete es wieder in strömen . 

"Ron - ? Was ist denn ? Was schreist du so ?"

"Harry , Todesser haben die Winkelgasse angegriffen !"

"Was ?" Er war mit einem Schlag wach .

"Ja , die haben praktisch alles in die Luft gesprengt , ist jetzt ein tiefer Krater mittendrin !" , erzählte Ron schnell weiter . "Einige sagen , sie hätten Pettigrew gesehen ...Und Hermine liegt im Krankenhaus !"  
"Im Krankenhaus ? Warum im Krankenhaus ?"

"Sie wollte sich doch mit dieser Sara treffen , naja , Dad ist ins Ministerium und Mum meint , dass man noch nicht zu ihr darf , weil sie magischen geheilt wird ..."  
Harry hörte nur noch mit einem Ohr zu . Er packte seinen Freund am Handgelenk und zog ihn in den ersten Stock , wo ein schreckliches durcheinander herrschte . Sie steuerten eine bestimmte Person an .   
"Remus !" Harry sah ihn erschrocken an . "Ist das war ? Wo ist Hermine ?"

"Im Krankenhaus !" , entgegnete er verwirrt . Es war eindeutig , dass er ebenfalls erst jetzt aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde . "Um Himmels Willen , erst Helen , dann Hermine ..."

"Können wir sie besuchen ?" , drängte Ron . "Was fehlt ihr ?"

"Nichts lebensbedrohliches ." , beruhigte sie Kingsley und hastete weiter zum Kamin . 

"Wo will der hin ?" 

Remus seufzte . 

"Er arbeitete doch an Sirius' Fall ...Und einige Leute meinen , dass man Peter gesehen hat ."

"Peter ?" Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch . "In der Winkelgasse ? Warum schickt Voldemort – ach, Ron , hör doch auf - ihn dorthin ? Es ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn , es ist –" Aber er fand nicht das richtige Wort für das , was es war . 

Den ganzen Tag saßen Harry und Ron in der Küche , wo die Leute durch den Kamin ein und aus gingen , als wäre es hier das Ministerium , und versuchten , wenigstens eine Information herauszubekommen : Wie es Hermine ging . Erst gegen elf Uhr Abends saß man völlig erschöpft wieder am Tisch . Tonks und Fletcher sahen ängstlich und angehetzt aus , Kingsley döste auf seinen Armen vor sich hin , McGonagalls Brille hing schief von der Nase und wurde erst zurecht gerückt , als Mrs. Weasley , die den ganzen Tag über zu Hause geblieben war , sich regte . 

"Dumbledore , was ist denn nun passiert ?"

Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Schulleiter , der kurz mit Schultern und Nase wackelte und schließlich sprach . 

"Heute , gegen acht Uhr in der früh , wurde mitten in die Winkelgasse ein Krater gemacht ." , erklärte er ruhig . "Es ist der selbe Fluch , der vor über dreizehn Jahren vermeintlich von Sirius angewendet wurde, wir wissen bis heute nicht , was das eigentlich ist ....Man vermutet kaum mehr als fünf Todesser dahinter ...Und einige meinen , sie hätten _wirklich_ Peter gesehen ."

"Ich halte das für unwahrscheinlich ." , meinte Remus kühl . "Wie Harry schon gesagt hatte , es ist unwahrscheinlich , dass Voldemort ihn schicken würde ...Und selbst wenn , zu welchem Zweck ?"

"Eben ." , knurrte Moody . "In der Winkelgasse haben die Reinblütigsten Zauberer ihre Geschäfte ...Total durchgedreht , das ganze Pack –"

Er wurde unterbrochen , als die Kaminflammen sich grün verfärbten . Alle starrten gebannt , wer wohl herauskommen würde . Die Körper kam leblos , aber pfeilschnell herausgeschosssen , die Flammen erloschen . Remus zitterte , als er aufstand , sich zu der Person auf den Boden kniete und sie sanft auf seinen Schoß hob . 

"Helen ."

TBC

AN : Sorry , Okklumentik muss heute leider ausfallen . Ich nehm an , das nächste Chap kommt Mittwoch . Was halte ihr von diesem ?


	14. Die Stille ,die sie preisgab

AN : Wow , drei Leser , von denen ich nichts wusste *freu*

Minni –Ich wollte zuerst "HermineVerletzt" und "HelenVerschwunden" in zwei Kapitel aufteilen , hätt' aber zu lang gedauert , weil ich noch nächste Woche nen Test hab . Aber dass Helen in ein und dem selben Kapitel verschwindet und wieder auftaucht , sollte die Frage aufwerfen "Warum ?" ( hat nämlich nen Grund)

Elena – Ich bin davon ausgegangen , dass 2003 sein fünftes Jahr war ( als das 5 Buch erschien ist) Aber ich hab schon so ein Kapitel im Sinn , wo ich die ganze "Zeit –und Alter" Frage beschreibe , ich ein paar Kapiteln ist es dann soweit und alles klärt sich auf ....Sirius muss für mich einfach jünger als 40 sein ^-^

Angel344 – muss doch irgend einen Nutzen haben , dieses Hin – und Herspringen 

Six83 – Ich bin gerade dabei ein Script für eine Fortsetzung dieser Story auszuarbeiten und so wie's aussieht , wird Snape da öfters vorkommen ( für alle die "SNAPE WOLLEN")

Kizzy145 – Danke...*vorsovielLobrotwerd*

****

14 Kapitel : Die Stille , die sie preisgab 

Harry wunderte es , wie zärtlich Remus die geschundene Frau in den Arm nahm , aber trotz offener Augen schien sie es nicht wahr zu nehmen . Er setzte sie auf die weiche Couch im Salon ab und nun , wo deutlich mehr Freiraum gegeben war , konnte man sie auch deutlich sehen . 

Ihr Haar war verfilzt und schmutzig und hing in schlafen Strähnen am Gesichtsrand herab . Überall war ihre Haut gerötet , der Umhang angerissen , die Hände blutig , als hätte sie mit ihnen unablässig gegen das kalte Gestein des Kerkers geschlagen . Aber am schlimmsten waren ihre Augen ...Das grün war schmutzig , kalt , abwesend ...Sie nahm nichts war – und zuckte auch nicht zusammen , als Snape wie eine übergroße Fledermaus in das Zimmer rauschte . Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf sie , atmete sichtbar erleichtert aus und flüsterte Dumbledore etwas zu , der ernst nickte und einige Schritte vorging . Dann lehnte sich der Tränkemeister an das Fensterbrett und schwieg . Kinsgley stand auf und kniete sich vor sie .

"Helen , ich möchte , dass Sie auf meine Hand sehen ." Er begann , vor ihren Augen hin und her zu schnipsen . Rechts , Links . "Wachen Sie auf , Helen ." Rechts , links , recht , links . "Kommen Sie , Helen . Kommen Sie zu sich ." Rechts , Links .

"Was macht er da ?" , flüsterte Harry verwirrt und folgte mit den Augen unablässig den schnipsenden Fingern . Es versetzte ihn in eine Art Trance . Ron verschränkte seine Arme . 

"Bill hat mir davon erzählt . Kingsley entstammte Afrika , aus einem Stamm , wo die Hypnose zum besten Heilmittel zählte ." , erzählte er leise . "Ich glaube , er versucht sie wieder zu beleben ...Dabei muss er ständig ihren Namen nennen oder so was in der Art ."

"Helen , folgen Sie meinen Fingern ." Links , Rechts , Links , Rechts , Links . Der Atem der Frau begann ruhiger zu gehen und die Augenfarbe wurde mehr und mehr grün . "Helen , hören Sie mich ?"

Sie zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper , war aber deutlich blasser im Gesicht . Schließlich seufzte er und nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand . Während er über ihren Körper glitt , leuchtete dieser oftmals in verschiedener Farbe auf . 

"Was bedeuten die einzelnen Farben ?" , fragte Ron Fletcher , der neben ihnen mit angehaltenem Atem stand . 

"Rot für die unverzeihlichen Flüche ." , murmelte er gedämpft . "Grün für physische Verletzungen nach Muggelart , blau psychische und physische Verletzungen mit einem Zauberstab ...."

Sie beobachteten das eine Weile . Grün flackerte meistens an den Wangen auf und Harry schluckte seine Wut herunter , als er daran dachte , wie oft sie ins Gesicht geschlagen wurde . Blau leuchtete es ziemlich grell oberhalb des Herzens und am meisten leuchtete es rot unter den Lungen , knapp bei der Brust .

"Crucio ." Kingsley richtete sich ächzend auf . "Sehr oft und sehr stark ....Es kann sein , dass ...sie nicht mehr in der Lage ist , zu sprechen oder zu denken ...."

Eine unheimliche Stille breitete sich aus . Es traf Harry und Ron wie ein Schlag , sie wechselten Blicke und beiden kamen der Namen in den Sinn . Longbottom . 

"Nein ..." Mrs. Weasley wandte sich von der jungen Frau ab . Tonks Nase wurde rot , in ihren Augen standen die Tränen . Snapes Miene war so verschlossen wie eh und je . Dumbledore ging selbst noch zu der jungen Frau , vollbrachte einige schwierige Heilzauber , aber die Lage blieb die selbe . Remus strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht . 

"Ich habe Zeit gefunden , mir die Bücher aus dem Kloster an zu eignen ." , murmelte er und setzte die Spitze des Zauberstabes an die Stirn der jungen Frau . "Nicht viele , aber ich könnte was verwenden. Das können wir jetzt gut gebrauchen ." Kingsley zog die Luft ein . 

"Remus !" Seine Stimme klang warnend . "Das kannst du nicht tun ! Die Sprüche sind schon tausende von Jahren alt , niemand weis , ob sie noch funktionieren !"

"Wir wissen nicht einmal , ob es funktioniert ! Wir haben sie nicht gelesen ! WAS WILLST DU TUN?"

"Remus , bitte leg den Zauberstab weg !" , forderte nun auch Dumbledore . Sein Blick war wachsam , aber auch neugierig . Harry wüsste zu gern , was in seinem Kopf vorging. "Tu nichts , was du später bereuen könntest ! Ich hatte keine Zeit , mir die Stücke anzusehen , sie könnten gefährlich sein ."

"Verdammt noch mal , bist von allen guten Geistern verlassen worden ?" , knurrte Moody .   
"Bitte nicht !" , flehte Tonks noch , aber der junge Mann hörte nicht hin , sondern strich Helen noch einmal sanft über das Gesicht . Harry war nicht wohl bei der Sache . Remus holte Luft und schloss die Augen. Die Spitze des Stabes leuchtete silbern . 

"_Mobu a kiacha , kiara ba ja ona riakiama ribu a soaka_ ."

Die Luft um ihn herum und Helen knisterte . Wie Harry feststellte , musste dieser unglaublich lange Zauberspruch wirklich bereits sehr alt sein und er fragte sich , was er bewirkte und woher man ihn hatte . 

"_Mobu a kiacha , kiara ba ja ona riakiama ribu a soaka . Mobu a kiacha , kiara ba ja ona riakiama ribu a soaka . Mobu a kiacha , kiara ba ja ona riakiama ribu a soaka. Mobu a kiacha , kiara ba ja ona riakiama ribu a soaka......"_

Langsam verfiel er in einen leisen Singsang . 

"REMUS !"   
Tonks Schrei hallte im ganzen Zimmer , aber Remus und Helen waren die einzigen , die nicht zusammenzuckten . Der eine murmelte unablässig etwas vor sich hin , die andere blinzelte nur mechanisch mit den Augen – bis sie dann in Tränen ausbrach . Wie vom Schlag getroffen , trennte Remus die Zauberstabspitze von ihrer Stirn . Anscheinend mit großem Kraftaufwand , denn auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich schweißperlen . Wie Harry feststellen konnte , waren die Augen nun wieder grün .

"Helen?" Er beugte sich zu ihr vor . "Helen , können Sie mich hören ? Helen ?"

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal mit ihren verweinten Augen , dann öffnete sie den Mund . 

"Rem – Remus ?" Zuerst zögernd , dann bestimmte klammerte sie sich an seinen Umhang und brach vollends in Tränen aus . "Hilf mir ...bitte hilf mir ....es tut weh ...Es tut so schrecklich weh ..." 

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Harry und Ron . Sie riss sich los und kreischte auf . Ihre Augen traten aus den Höhlen , als sie mit durchbogenem Finger auf sie deutete . 

"NEIN !" , schrie sie . "Du bist tot ! Du bist tot ! ICH HABE DICH GETÖTET ! Du bist tot !" Wieder brachen Tränen aus . "Du bist tot ! DU BIST -!"

"Helen , meine Liebe , bitte hören Sie auf zu Schreien ." Dumbledore nahm ihre Hände in seine . "Sie sind in Sicherheit , Helen ." Er hob seinen Zauberstab , aber Helen kreischte auf , schlug danach aus , so dass er wegkullerte .  
"Schon gut , Albus . Ich versuch einen starken ." Mrs. Weasley hob ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauberspruch , der anscheinend die Wirkung hatte , einen Menschen zu beruhigen . Erst zögerlich , langsam hörte Helen auf zu weinen , bis irgendwann keine Tränen mehr kamen . Tonks brachte dem Direktor seinen Stab und er wiederholte den Zauber .Helen hörte nun vollends auf, wischte sich die Haare und Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah sich verdutzt um . Sie wirkte immer noch stark verwirrt . Dumbledore blinzelte sie besorgt und erwartungsvoll an . 

"Helen , erkennen Sie mich ?"

"Professor Dumbledore ..." Ihr Lächeln war künstlich , aber sie hatte es versucht . Und sie konnte auch sprechen und denken ."Sie haben mich geholt ?"

Seine Gesichtsfarbe verblasste . 

"Nein ..." , sagte er unangenehm berührt . "Ich habe es versucht , aber wir haben Sie nicht finden können ....Helen , was ist passiert ?"

Sie richtete sich auf und rieb sich den Kopf . Etwas Entsetztes trat in ihre Augen .   
"Ich – weiß es nicht mehr ...Wie lange war ich weg ?"

"Lange genug ." Remus sah sie besorgt an . "Können Sie sich denn an gar nichts erinnern ?"

"Nein ....Ich bin ...spazieren gegangen ...Ich bin noch Mundungus über den Weg gelaufen ..."Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu . "Und dann ...bin ich rausgegangen ... Ich sah noch die Straßenlaternen...ab da kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern ...tut mir Leid ..." , fügte sich noch leise hinzu , blickte aber danach wieder kurz auf . "Entschuldigen Sie , Severus ....Warum – wussten Sie nichts davon ?Warum haben Sie – mir nicht geholfen ?" Etwas verletztes lag in ihrer Stimme . 

Alle Augen waren nun auf Snape gerichtete , der anscheinend versuchte , Helen mit seinen Blicken zu töten . 

"Wie ich Albus bereits gesagt habe ." , knurrte er . "Gibt es noch genau zwei Leute , denen der dunkle Lord vertraut . Es sind Bellatrix Lestrange und noch ein unbekannter Todesser ...Sie sind die einzigen , die an seinen Plänen etwas mitwirken dürfen , die anderen dürfen die Drecksarbeit erledigen ." , fügte er noch verächtlich hinzu . "Ich habe Sie gesehen , aber ich konnte sie dummer Weise nicht holen . Wie Sie sich nicht erinnern werden können , waren Sie in einer Spezialzelle untergebracht und ich wüsste wirklich zu gern , wie sie da rausgekommen sind ."

Helen schluckte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Ich – weis es nicht ..." , krächzte sie . "Ich kann mich ...nicht erinnern ..."

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Harry und panisches trat wieder in ihre Augen .

"Wo – ist Hermine ?" , fragte sie zögernd . Sofort schlug die Stimmung um , Mr. Weasley verzog stumm den Mundwinkel .

"Sie ist im Krankenhaus . Ein Trümmerstück ist ihr auf die Schläfe gefallen , als die Winkelgasse von Todessern überfallen wurde ."

Einen Moment lang regte sich nichts 

"Winkelgasse ? Todesser ?" Ihre Stimme war schrill . "Wann ? Wer ? War – Hermine dort ? Ist irgend jemandem sonst noch etwas passiert ?"

Diesmal war es Mrs. Weasley , die tief aufseufzte . 

"Es geschah gestern ." , erklärte sie leise . "Hermine ist mit einer neuen Freundin zum Einkaufen in die Winkelgasse ...uns erreichte die Nachricht später...So , zack , die Winkelgasse wurde überfallen , von Todessern – darüber schwebte das dunkle Mal ." Snape hielt sich den Arm . "Hermine wurde schwer am Kopf verletzt , so wie viele Hogwartsschüler ...Sie müssen wissen , dass viele Geschäfte Neueröffnung hatten ."

"Waren – Ron ...und Harry nicht dort ?" , fragte Helen mit angehaltenem Atem . Die Mitglieder des Ordens schüttelten den Kopf . "Und Fred und George's Laden ?"

"Blieb verschont ."

"Helen ." McGonagall richtete sich auf . Es war offensichtlich , dass sie nicht sehr erpicht darauf war , das Thema zu wechseln . "Sie werden das sicher nicht gutheißen , aber wir müssen sie testen ."

"Testen ?" Das letzte bisschen Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht . 

"Ja ." Dumbledore nickte müde . "Voldemort –" Einige zuckten zusammen . "Hat gewisse Methoden , um Leute zum Reden und zum Vergessen zu bringen . Ich möchte bei dir Leglimentik anwenden , um zu sehen , ob er etwas erreicht hat –"

Mit einem Ruck fuhr Snape aus seiner Lage und kam mit raschen Schritten herüber . 

"Nein ." Alle Augen wandten sich an ihn . "Wenn Voldemort einen Teil seines Geistes in sie verpflanzt hat , um uns auszuspionieren , wärst du die beste Quelle . Lass mich das machen ."

"Wer beherrscht diese Kunst hier eigentlich noch ?" , fragte Helen gerade noch so laut , dass man das zynische heraus hören konnte , seufzte aber ergeben und richtete sich so gut es geht auf . "Aber ich denke , Severus hat Recht , Albus . Er sollte es machen – ich habe nichts dagegen ."

Ron und Harry wechselten beeindruckte Blicke . Sich von Snape freiwillig im Gehirn herumstöbern lassen gehörte zu den mutigsten Dingen . Snape hob den Zauberstab . 

"_Leglimens_ ."

Harry hatte den Zauber schon oft an sich selbst gespürt , aber nie gesehen , wie er dabei aus . Er stellte fest , dass es wie bei Barty Crouch bei seinem Verhör unter dem Varitaserum aussah . Helens Augen schlossen sich ein wenig , ihr Blick wurde trüb . Snape sah höchst angestrengt aus . 

"Haben Sie Voldemort etwas über den Orden verraten ?" , presste er hervor . Harry fragte sich , ob es bei ihm auch so anstrengend gewesen war . Seine Hände zitterten , das Gesicht war vor Anstrengung rot . 

"Nein ." Ihre Stimme war gleichgültig , monoton . 

"Wer hat sie herausgeholt ? Wann ? Wie ?"

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern . Ich wurde geschlagen , ich bin umgefallen . Als ich aufwachte , befand ich mich hier ."

"Haben Sie etwas in seinem Dienste getan ?"

Sie schwieg . 

"Beantworten Sie mir meine Frage : Haben Sie etwas in seinem Dienste getan ?"

Weiteres Schweigen. 

"HABEN SIE ETWAS IN SEINEN DIENSTEN GETAN ?"

"Ich – weis es nicht mehr ." Bei den letzten vier Worten wurde ihre Stimme wieder klar , aber es gab einen leisen Knall . Snape riss die Augen auf – und wurde mit voller Wucht in die gläserne Vertrine mit Photos und Büchern geschleudert .Zusammen mit einem Splitterregen ging er zu Boden . Im selben Moment sackte Helen in sich zusammen und kippte nach hinten , in Remus Arme .Mundungus und Mr. Weasley , die am nächsten zu Snape standen , eilten hin und halfen ihm auf die Beine . Er wirkte sichtlich geschockt . Kingsley reparierte das Glas . Harry warf einen Blick auf eines der Bücher, welches er sich noch nie angesehen hatte . _Kurzübersicht über die Mitglieder des Ordens _. Dann verschwand es im Stapel . Mrs. Weasley eilte zu Snape hin , um seine stark blutenden Hand zu heilen . 

"Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht ." , knurrte er , aber bevor er sie wegziehen konnte , schnappte die rothaarige Frau wütend danach und zog den Zauberstab . 

"Hör auf , dich so aufzuspielen , ein paar Heilzauber werde ich bei meinen vielen Kindern werde ich wohl besser können , als du !" , entgegnete sie hektisch und fuhr mit dem Stab die tiefen Schnitte nach, die verblassten und schließlich ganz verschwanden . 

"Severus – was ist geschehen ?" Dumbledore sah von der schlafenden Helen zum frisch behandeltem Tränkemeister , der seine Hand wortlos entzog und sie in die Tasche steckte . 

"Sie besitzt Okklumentik – Kenntnisse , die deinen oder meinen locker ebenbürtig sein könnten ."

Es wurde leise im Raum . "Die erste Frage hat sie sozusagen freiwillig beantwortet – und dann hat sie die Tür verschlossen , und wenn ich es noch so oft probiert hätte . Sie hat sich völlig unter Kontrolle , zeigte mir nur das , was ich sehen sollte ."

"Ist es also unmöglich , dass Voldemort , ach Fletcher , reiß dich zusammen , etwas aus ihr herausbekommen hat ?" , fragte Tonks hoffnungsvoll . Ihr Haar war heute eher kurz und in einem grellen violett . Dumbledore erhob sich . 

"Es ist nicht auszuschließen , den er ist vielleicht ein besserer Leglimentor als Severus und ich zusammen ..." , meinte er nachdenklich . "Aber dass sie die Macht hat , jemanden so – fortzuwerfen-" Seine Augen blitzten . "Zeugt von großer Stärke ."

"Wenn du sie unter derselben Methode vernommen hast , als sie dem Orden beitrat –" , entgegnete Snape düster . "Dann ist es möglich , dass sie dich belogen hat ."

Der Direktor hielt seinem Blick ziemlich lange stand , bis sie unterbrochen wurde . 

"Das Arme Mädchen ." Harry hörte Mundungus zum ersten Mal in so einem liebevollen Ton sprechen. Der Mann mit rostbraunem , verwirrtem Haar ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und strich ihr einige fette Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht . Seine Bewegungen wirkten vertraut und geschmeidig . Dann war es , als würde er aus einer Trance erwachen , richtete sich auf , räusperte sich und seine Stimme war wieder männlich und leicht barsch . Seine Augen fielen auf Remus . "Bring sie ins Bett , sie braucht Schlaf ...Und dann müssen wir diesen McGuire informieren ." , fügte er bitter hinzu . 

Harry fragte sich erneut , woher Remus , der sonst so schwächlich und krank wirkte , die Kraft aufbringen konnte , eine junge Frau hochzuheben . Scheinbar mühelos hob er sie auf die Arme , obwohl ein einfacher Schwebezauber auch seine Dienste getan hätte , und trug sie aus dem Salon . 

Wie zerbrechlich sie wirkte .

Remus seufzte sich auf die Bettkante , deckte sie vorsichtig zu . Als sie sich auf die Seite , zu ihm hin , drehte , stellte er zufrieden fest , dass sie ganz leicht , aber dennoch lächelte . Er sah sich im Zimmer um . Der Grundriss war derselbe wie in seinem und auch sonst so deutete alles darauf hin , dass die Frau an den dunklen Künsten und der Verteidigung gegen sie interessiert war und mit ihm zusammenarbeitete . Ein voll gestelltes Bücherregal , ein von Pergamentblättern übersäter Schreibtisch, Kleidung lag im Zimmer herum ...Wäre sie auf Hogwarts gewesen , wäre sie nach Gryffindor gekommen . Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und entfernte Schmutzreste von ihrer Kleidung , der Haut und dem Haar , dann stand er auf . Plötzlich konnte er nicht anders . Er küsste sie auf die Stirn . 

"Ich komme morgen früh noch mal vorbei , um nach dir zu sehen ."

Remus konnte nicht leugnen , dass der alte , japanische Zauber aufwendig und phsychisch schwierig war . Er konnte sie noch deutlich sehen , in diesem Raum voller schwarzer und roter Tropfen , die regelmäßig zu Boden fielen ...Er hatte die Hand ausgestreckt . Und sie hatte angenommen und war mit ihm hinaus gegangen ...

Er wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen , als er laute Schritte hörte , gefolgt von anderen , schnelleren , die den ersten Stock ansteuerten . Hastig schlüpfte er aus dem Zimmer , schloss die Tür – und sah sich einem extrem wütendem Mann gegenüber stehen , dessen Nasenlöcher Feuer freigegeben hätten , wenn er es gekonnt hätte . 

"Ah , Odeon McGuire ." Trotz freundlichen Worte wich Remus nicht von der Geschlossenen Tür und blieb provokativ im Türrahmen stehen . Hinter dem Gast war eine ganze Ansammlung von Menschen, die anscheinend versucht haben , ihn aufzuhalten .

"Gehen Sie weg da. Was hatten Sie auch in Helen's Zimmer zu suchen ? Egal , lassen Sie mich durch." McGuire wollte ihn aus dem Weg schieben . "Ich werde sie mitnehmen ."

"Meinen Sie nicht , dass Helen alt genug ist , um ihre Entscheidungen selbst treffen zu können?" Remus lehnte inzwischen an der Tür und Harry , der mit Ron um die Ecke lugte , war sich sicher , dass nicht einmal ein Laster ihn von dort hätte weg bewegen können . 

"Das meine ich auch !" , mischte sich Tonks mit ein . Sie war wütend . "Sie haben auch überhaupt kein Recht , hier einfach im Haus herum zu spazieren , Sie sind hier Gast ! Wir wären auch gar nicht verpflichtet gewesen , sie zu informieren !"

"Ach – wäre sie gestorben , hätte ich es auch dem Propheten erfahren ?"

Bevor die Frau zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte , übernahm Dumbledore . 

"Ich bin sicher , wir hätten sie schon vorher informiert ." , meinte er mit sanfter Bestimmtheit und leise lächelnd . "Obwohl ich den größter Zweifel daran habe , dass man sie so einfach töten kann ."

"Vielen Dank auch ." McGuire schnaubte wütend . "Ich werde Helen jetzt mitnehmen , dass ist das , was ich hätte schon vor Wochen tun sollen ! Aus dem Weg , Lupin ."

"Sonst was ?" Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich . "Wenn Sie tatsächlich so sehr an Helens Wohl interessiert sind , wie ich , dann werden Sie jetzt aufhören , hier herum zu brüllen und sie in ruhe schlafen lassen ."

"Wollen Sie mir drohen ?"

Alle bemerkten , wie beide Männer unter ihren Umhängen nach dem Zauberstab griffen , aber bevor noch jemand einen Spruch sprechen konnte , ging die Tür hinter Remus auf und Helen stürzte sich zwischen die beiden . 

"AUFHÖREN !" Sie atmete so schwer , als wäre sie hunderte von Metern gerannt . "Hört auf damit ! Ich kann selbst entscheiden , was ich zu tun habe !" Der letzte Satz galt Odeon , der sie nur verständnislos ansah . "Ich werde hier bleiben , verstehst du das nicht ? Ich werde hier bleiben , bis ich mich SELBST entscheide , zu gehen , Odeon ! ICH WERDE VON HIER NICHT FORTGEHEN !"

Nachdem sie die letzten Worte geschrien hatte , blinzelte Odeon mehrmals ,drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte die Treppe hinab , in den Salon . Man hörte wie er in den Kamin stieg und verschwand . Aus Helens Augen rannten Tränen . Sie schlüpfte an Remus vorbei und eher dieser noch etwas sagen konnte , knallte sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu . 

Als Dumbledore in dieser Nacht nach Hogwarts ging , spuckte ihm neben tausend anderen Gedanken noch ein anderen durch den Kopf : Helen hatte Remus in ihren Geist gelassen , nicht aber Severus . Und er bezweifelte ausnahmsweise, dass es an seinem Charakter lag . 

TBC

AN : Ich denke , dass man bei Leglimentik sowohl Gedankenlesen , als sie auch beeinflussen kann. Im nächsten Chap geht es eins Eingemachte : Harrys und Snapes Konfrontation steht bevor ^-^


	15. Wege zum Sieg

AN : Bis zum Schuljahresanfang ist es noch weit .Es ist ein "Einschub – Kapitel" , relativ kurz , darum ging es auch so schnell . Ich glaube , Six wird daran Freude haben ;-)

Kizz – Nenn mich ruhig Jules oder einfach nur Julia ;freut mich , dass es dir so gut gefällt

AlexBlack5 – Magst du Sirius nicht ?( und das soll keine Anspielung auf später sein !!!!)

Six83 – Ich mag Helen und Remus sehr. Sie sind so niedlich.

Brisana-Brownie – Uuhh...die unheimliche Helen ....^-^

****

15 Kapitel : Wege zum Sieg 

Harry verabschiedete sich von Ron und Hermine und schlich wieder die Treppe hinab . Seine Laune wurde mal wieder von Stufe zu Stufe düsterer und niedergedrückter . Mehr , als nur einmal fragte er sich , was ihn dazu gebracht hat ,freiwillig um Okklumentik zu bitten . Kein Grund erschien ihm jetzt nachvollziehbar . 

Der Tränkemeister war sicherlich schlecht gelaunt ( das wäre er auch , wenn man ihn gegen ein Glasregal geworfen hätte) und angriffslustig . Die Porträts verfolgten jeden seiner Schritte mit wachsamen Augen . Sie tuschelten mit einander und deuteten mit dem Finger auf ihn . Er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln . Mal wieder brauchte er mehrere Minuten für jede Stufe und es war bereits kurz vor acht .

Harry seufzte . Bei Snape zu spät zu kommen erschien ihm kein recht guter Anfang und die flüsternden Blacks gingen ihm schrecklich auf den Nerv . Todesmutig , als würde er sich zu einem Kampf mit einem Drachen rüsten , stampfte er die Kellertreppe hinab . Die meisten Türen waren wie immer verschlossen. Selbst ein Drache wäre ihm jetzt lieber . 

__

Severus Snape .

Er war viel zu schnell an dieser bedrohlichen Tür angekommen , aber nun , wo er da war , traute er sich nicht , wieder kehrt zu machen . Hatte Snape ihn beim letzten Mal nicht gesagt , er soll keine Löcher vor der Tür einrennen ? Zitternd hob er die Hand und klopfte . Anders als beim letzten Mal hoffte er nicht , dass Snape nicht da war , nur weil eine Sekunde lang niemand antwortete . Als ein barsches "Reinkommen" ertönte , öffnete er die Tür.

Jetzt , wo keine giftigen Dämpfe nach seinem Umhang griffen und sich über den gesamten Boden verbreiteten wirkte der Raum viel sachlicher . Die Energiekugel spendeten helles Licht und warfen Strahlen auf Kommoden und Regale. Harrys Blick blieb auf einem Photo ruhen . Es war eine junge Frau , mit langen , blond gefärbten Haaren , die in dicken Locken nach unten fielen und dunklen Augen , in einer geschmeidigen , schwarzen Robe . Sie war wirklich schön . Aber einige der Gesichtszüge kamen ihm unangenehm bekannt vor . 

"Was ist ?" , blaffte Snape ihn an . Er saß bereits hinter seinem Schreibtisch . "Willst du dich mal setzten , Potter ? Ich hab nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit !"

Harry beschloss , seine bereits jetzt aufsteigende Wut zu unterdrücken und zu gehorchen . Stumm lies er sich auf dem Holzstuhl nieder und starrte gerade aus . Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen , dass weit und breit kein Denkarium zu sehen war .

"Ich werde meine Zeit nicht damit verschwenden , dir noch einmal zu erklären , was Okklumentik und Leglimentik ist ." , sagte Snape trocken und nahm den Zauberstab in die Hand . "Ich empfehle dir lediglich , deine Gedanken zu entleeren , bevor du dich zu deinem dringend nötigem Schönheitsschlaf hinlegst , oder ich sehe nicht ein , warum ich dich weiter unterrichten sollte , klar ?"

"Glasklar ." Harry nickte und erinnerte sich noch schnell . "Sir ."

"Da du dich selbst dazu entschieden hast entschieden hast , die Kunst zu erlernen , erwarte ich von dir, dass du von deinem hohen Ross steigst und dir gefälligst Mühe gibst , was dies anbelangt . Auch klar?"

"Klar , Sir ." 

"Gut . Dann fangen wir an . _Leglimens _."

Der Fluch traf Harry ebenso unerwartet , wie heftig . Diese Art der Zauberei hatte er schon lange nicht mehr an sich selbst gespürt und er wusste , dass er keine Kontrolle über die Situation hatte . Hunderte von Dementoren glitten über eine Wiese ...dort kauerte sich ein Mann zusammen ....Avery wurde gefoltert ...Sirius ....Sirius ....

"Was soll das denn werden ?" Snape unterbrach die Verbindung . Sein Blick war eisig , ohne jegliches Mitgefühl . Harry kauert auf den Knien am Boden und keuchte . Sirius .... "Falls dir Dumbledores und McGonagalls Wünsche nichts bedeuten , dann denk gefälligst nur an dich selber ! Auroren mit Okklumetikkenntnissen bringen es weiter , als die anderen , opportunistischen , xenophoben Dilettanten , zu denen du dazugehören wirst , wenn du nicht genügend Leistung zu Tage förderst ! Konzentrier' dich mehr , Potter ! Dir fehlt es an magisches Ausdauer und Disziplin ! Wenn du Auror werden willst , dann musst du der Beste sein , sonst wirst du nicht lange überleben !" Er schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch . "Reiß' dich zusammen !"

"Ich versuch's ja !" Harry rappelte sich wütend auf . "Aber Sie sagen mir ja nicht wie ! Woher soll ich denn bitte wissen , wie ich Okklumentik anwenden soll , wenn Sie es mir nicht erklären !"

Einen Augenblick lang dachte er , er war mit seinem Temperament mal wieder zu weit gegangen und es war das Ende seines Vorsatzes , diese Technik zu erlernen und keine Wutausbrüche mehr zu bekommen . Aber Snape hob nur eine Augenbraue . 

"Stell dir vor , dein Geist ist mit einer riesigen Tür versehen ." , erklärte er kühl . "Entweder ist die Tür offen und jeder kann herein sehen – oder sie ist geschlossen und Fremdlinge bleiben abgesperrt , klar? So , sammle dich jetzt , bei drei . Eins - .......zwei -......."

Harry musste sich im Grunde also nur eine einzige Tür vorstellen und diese schließen , bevor Snape seine Nase herein stecken konnte . Es erschien ihm nicht sonderlich schwer . 

"Drei . _Leglimens_."

Snapes Gesicht und der erhobene Zauberstab verschwand aus seinen Augen , alles wurde düsterer . Im Hintergrund sah er schon Bilder vorbeilaufen . Denk an eine Tür , mahnte er sich . _Der Geist ist ein komplexes Wesen _....Komplex ? Da musste auch eine gewaltige Tür hin ...Harry dachte scharf nach ....Sie musste gewaltig sein , stabil ....Um etwas zu beschützen ...Er dachte nach ...malte ....und sah sie plötzlich vor sich . Sie war riesig , wie ein Tor , mit vielen Mustern von Phönixen , Federn , Funken und Zauberstäben . Aber sie stand offen . 

Harry sah nichts , aber er spürte einen bohrenden Blick durch die Tür hindurch . Dort waren die Dementoren , die auf Dudley zuschwebten ....das zerstörte Haus der Dursleys ... Dann wurde die Verbindung erneut abgerissen .

Snape musterte Harry einen Moment lang mit einem seltsamen Blick . War es Mitleid ? Oder war er beeindruckt ? Vielleicht auch nur weniger feindlich . Jedenfalls lies er den Zauberstab kurz sinken . 

"Ich sehe , du hast doch eine gewisse Veranlagung dazu ." , murmelte er nachdenklich . "Seltsam , seltsam . Anscheinend brauchst du wirklich erst eine Gebrauchsanweisung , um es zu kapieren . Wirklich außergewöhnlich , dass du zu etwas nützlichem in der Lage bist ." , fügte er bissig hinzu . "Nochmal und versuch jetzt , diese Tür zu schließen !"

Als Harry fast ganze zwei Stunden später ( hatte Snape nicht gesagt , er habe keine Zeit ?) müde und ausgelaugt aus dem Zimmer schleichen wollte , rauschte Kingsley mit einem leisen Kopfnicken an ihm vorbei . Auf einmal war jede Müdigkeit wie gewichen . Harry wollte neben der Tür stehenbleiben und lauschen , aber dann erinnerte er sich , dass Snape ihn damals womöglich gesehen hatte . Vorsichtig plazierte er eine fleischfarbene Schnurr an der Tür und schlich damit zum Ende des Ganges. Dann hörte er zu . 

"Wie geht es voran ?" , hörte er Kingsleys ruhige Stimme . Etwas stumpfes wurde abgestellt , dass verdächtig nach einem Denkarium klang . "Geht es besser?"

"Besser , ja ." Snapes Stimme war im Angesicht des Mannes , der wahrscheinlich vor ihm stand , nicht weniger zynisch . 

"Harry hat Talente , Severus . Er hat es bei den Prüfungen bewiesen . Albus meint , er hätte auch die gewisse Veranlagung zu Okklumentik . Er möchte eine Detaillierte Beschreibung des Fortschrittes ."

In Harry kochte leise Wut . Wurde er etwa erneut überwacht und wie ein rohes Ei behandelt ?

"Potter hängt zu sehr an den Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen , die er im Leben gemacht hat ." , entgegnete Snape barsch . Ein Stuhl glitt über den Boden . "Black nimmt den größten Teil seiner Gedanken ein , dass ist gerade zu lächerlich . Wer einen einfachen Tod nicht überwinden kann , sollte kein Auror werden , basta ."

"Du kannst ihm doch nicht ernsthaft vorwerfen , zu sehr zu leiden . Er hat zu viel durchgemacht , als dass er noch ein Kind bleiben könnte . Jeder trauert um den Tod eines Menschen, das ist doch normal."

Harry hätte schwören können , dass Snape die Augen zusammenkniff . 

"Und du erwartest hoffentlich nicht von mir , dass ich Blacks Tod bedauere ." , meinte er kühl . "Ich war , Gott sei dank , nicht sein Freund und bin sehr dankbar , dass es nie soweit gekommen ist . Für mich war er immer ein arroganter , verzogener Angeber . Ich habe schon Dutzende Menschen sterben sehen – sie verfolgen mich nicht bis in meine Träume , klar ? Anscheinend hat Black Potters Verstand so sehr vernebelt , dass es mich überhaupt wundert , dass er und die ganze andere _Sippschaft_ noch klar denken kann . Dieser Lupin bringt es noch nicht einmal fertig , das Achilles Projekt endlich anlaufen zu lassen ."

"Junge , Junge . Das sind harte Worte , Severus . Du kannst Sirius doch nicht wirklich so gehasst haben ."

"Ob und wenn nicht geht dich nichts an , Shacklebolt ." , antwortete Snape barsch . "Black war für mich immer der Innbegriff des Chaos , er stand mir nur im Weg . Dass er nun wo auch immer ist , kümmert mich herzlich wenig , so lange ich sein stupides Gesicht nicht jeden Tag sehen muss . Mir reicht es schon , dass ich in diesem Gottverdammten Haus gefangen bin ."

"Und die Okklumentikstunden ?" , griff Kingsley das alte Thema wieder auf . 

"Würd' mich wundern , wenn Potter gegen _Ihn_ bestehen würde ." Snape schnaubte . "Versucht es nur , damit ich nicht in seinen ach so wertvollen Gedanken herumstöbern kann , als wäre es mir ein reines Vergnügen . Klappt aber bisweilen , ich muss schon sagen . Was die Arroganz seines Vaters für Spuren hinterlassen hat und was Black nach an seinen künstlerischen Erziehungsmethoden als Entflohener Häftling dazugegeben hat , hatte doch eine ausschlaggebende Wirkung auf Potters zurück entwickeltes Talent gehabt ."

Harry hörte nicht mehr , was Kingsley darauf entgegnete . Er riss die Schnur vom Türrahmen , zog sie in seine Hosentasche , drehte sich um und rannte .

Ihm was es egal , dass Snape ihn auf seine Art und Weise gelobt hatte , ihm was es egal , wie wichtig er für den Orden war . In diesem Augenblick hasste Harry ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt und sollte Snape noch einmal etwas abfälliges in den Okklumentik über Sirius sagen – das schwor sich Harry – würde er dafür büßen . 

TBC   
AN : Ein interessanter Einblick , oder nicht ?


	16. Feinde bis aufs Blut

AN : Angel344 – Alle drei , vier Tage wird was neues hochgeladen , ich hoffe , es ist angemessen 

AlexBlack5 – wer mag Sirius nicht ?(Deine Meinung über den Scheiterhaufen teile ich voll und ganz) In wie fern findest du es denn nicht richtig ?

Six83 – Snape=nett ? Auf seine Art und Weise ....;-) Naja , also die Story wird wahrscheinlich kurz vor Schulbeginn enden , aber ich arbeite langsam bereits an einer Fortsetzung , die vom sechsten Jahr handelt ( und da wird wahrscheinlich mehr Snape sein ). Tja , wird Harry ihn strafen , wenn er mal wieder zynisch drauf ist ? .....

Und , mit was geht es los ? Natürlich mit unserem Allmorgendlichem Streit ^-^....

****

16 Kapitel : Feinde bis aufs Blut 

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen angeschlagen in die Küche kam , hatte die Stimmung etwas agressives.

"Ich möchte Hermine besuchen !" , verlangte Ron von seiner Mutter und verschüttete mit heftigen Bewegungen den Tee . "Und wenn du mich nicht lässt , dann werde alleine mit Harry dahin gehen , nur damit du dir dann keine Sorgen machst , wenn ich wegbleibe !"

McGonagall stritt sich derweil mit einem Spiegel herum , auf dem anscheinend der Direktor von Hogwarts zu sehen war . 

"Albus , das ist unzulässig !" , rief sie immer wieder laut aus . "Um einen ganzen Monat zu verschieben ! Das ist ....Er wird das doch nicht wirklich zulassen !"  
"Oh , das wird er – immerhin wurde die Winkelgasse angegriffen und um die fünfzig Schüler wurden verletzt , fünf davon lebensbedrohlich , fünfzehn schwer !" , entgegnete eine leise Stimme aus dem Glas . 

"Kommen Fred und George heute mit ins Krankenhaus ?" , fragte Bill seinen Bruder Charlie , der nur die Schultern zuckte . 

"Keine Ahnung , und Ginny ?"

"Wie konntest du nur einfach so , ohne es vorher mit uns besprochen zu haben , diesen Spruch anwenden ?" , fuhr Tonks Remus an , der munter auf seinem Stuhl saß . "Guten Morgen , Harry ." , fügte sie noch hinzu , dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Streitpartner . "Du hättest dich überlasten können !"  
"Entschuldige Mal ,ich habe immerhin ein Ohnegleichen Plus in Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste!", wehrte er ab . "Ein Zauberspruch aus einem Kloster kann ja wohl nicht so gefährlich sein , dass ich ihn in einer Extremsituation nicht anwenden kann !"  
"Ron ." , redete Mr. Weasley auf seinen Sohn ein . "Hermine wurde am Kopf getroffen , auch wenn sie aufgewacht ist , braucht sie Ruhe !"  
"Morgen , Harry – was sie braucht , ist unsere GESELLSCHAFT !"

"Minerva ,uns bleibt keine Wahl . Wir können den Unterricht nicht mit halb leeren Klassen führen ."

"Guten Morgen , - Ach , du meinst , nur weil du so eine gute Note hast , musst du dich wie ein Held aufspielen oder wie? Seit Helen hier ist , verhältst du dich ohnehin so _ohnegleichen_ risikofreudig !"  
"Ronald Weasley , rede nicht in diesem Ton mit mir ."

"Guten Morgen , Mr. Potter - Und wie wollen wir das den Eltern mitteilen ? Wir haben nicht so viele Eulen !"

"Ich war eben in Gryffindor – guten Morgen Harry – es ist meine Eigenschaft !"  
"Ich denke , ich werde alle Eulen aufbrauchen und bei einigen persönlich vorbeisehen ."

"Wenn Ron und Harry mitkommen , wird Ginny wohl auch kommen wollen ...Immerhin sind sie Freundinnen ..."

"Ich war auch mal in Gryffindor , Remus –"

"Ja , und genau so verhältst du dich auch ständig !"

"Ich denke , dass Fred und George kommen werden ."

"Ich werde heute zu Hermine gehen ! Und ihr werdet mich nicht hindern können ."

"Hat jemand meinen Flachmann gesehen ?" Fletcher wühlte unter ihren Füßen . 

Es ging noch eine Weile so hektisch zu , selbst als Harry ( der sich gemächlich rausgehalten hat) fertig mit seinem Frühstück war. Als Tonks Luft holte , wandte er sich schnell an Remus .   
"Wie geht's Helen ?"

"Sie schläft ." , antwortete er auskunftsfreudig . "Scheint ein bisschen müde zu sein , ich habe ihr noch einen Schlaftrunk gegeben ...Solche Gedankenspünge sind wirklich anstrengend ..."

Als Tonks ihn scharf ansah , fand er seine Schuhspitzen auf einmal sehr interessant . 

"Was war das überhaupt ?" , fragte Harry weiter . "Kingsley hat aus Japan etwas geholt ...Aus einem Kloster , wie ich Recht verstanden habe ....Und dieser Spruch ...was bewirkt er ?"

"Ich kann dir nicht viel darüber sagen ." Remus schüttelte den Kopf und senkte die Stimme . "Damit kann man Pforten öffnen ...."

"Pforten ? Welche Pfort –"

"OH , VON MIR AUS , RON ! DANN GEHT IHR EBEN HEUTE HERMINE BESUCHEN !" , stöhnte Mrs. Weasley genervt auf . Harry sah sie ärgerlich an , denn er hätte es fast erfahren , aber Remus war bereits aufgestanden und zu McGonagall gegangen , die ihre Brille abgenommen hatte und sich müde die Augen und Schläfen rieb . Er legte ihr besorgt die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Minerva , ist etwas nicht in Ordnung ?" 

"Wie man es nimmt ." , murmelte sie zu Antwort . "Albus hat mir soeben mitgeteilt , dass Fudge den Schulanfang um einen Monat verschieben wird , auf den 1. Oktober , weil zu viele Leute bei dem Anschlag in Gefahr gebracht wurden ."

"Ein Monat später Schule ?" Harry und Ron grinsten sich an . 

"Freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh ." Ihre Hauslehrerin setzte sich die Brille wieder auf die Nase . "Natürlich ist dann auch ein Monat länger dran !" Harry hätte schwören können , dass ihre Mundwinkel zuckten . 

Ron stöhnte , schien aber nicht weiter beeindruckt. 

"Hey , gehen wir nun Hermine besuchen ? Sie müsste schon wach sein !"  
Harry grinste noch weiter . Die gesamten Weasleys , Remus , Fletcher und die andere standen auf und gingen zum Kamin . Tonks warf das Pulver ins Feuer . 

"St. Mungo Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Gebrechen !"  
Sie kniff die Augen zu und verschwand . Danach folgten die anderen . Das Krankenhaus hatte sich nicht verändert , seit Harry es zum ersten Mal betreten hatte . Nur diesmal ging es bei weitem hektischer zu , als beim letzten Mal . Die Heiler rannten mit gezückten Zauberstäbe schnell hin und her , die Hexe an der Rezeption beäugte die Neuankömmlinge gequält . Vor ihr standen noch gut zehn andere Leute , unter anderem eine Frau deren Haare versuchten ,sie und die Umgebung zu erwürgen.

"Hab mich – ahhr...heute gekämmt ...mit meinem Kamm ...mghhh...weiß nicht aaah ! Was los ist ...."

Die Hexen sah sich die Haarspitzen an , die nach ihrem Hals griffen und deutete auf das Schild neben ihr , das viel gefüllter war , als Harry es in Erinnerung hatte . 

Erdgeschoss ...Utensilien –Unglücke (Zauberstabfehlzündung,Besenzusammenstöße,Kesselexplosion)

1.Stock..........Verletzungen durch Tierwesen (Bisse , Stiche , eingewachsene Stachel , Verbrennungen)

2.Stock............Magische Pestilenzen (Ansteckende Krankheiten und Kettenflüche )

3.Stock ...........Vergiftungen ( durch Zaubertränke/Pflanzen , Ausschläge , Dauerkichern , Erbrechen )

4. Stock ..........Fluchschäden ( Hexereien , nicht korrekt angewandte Zauber ) 

5. Stock .........Dunkle Magie ( Todesserangriffe , Attentäter , Morddrohungen , Nasebeißende Briefe)

6.Stock ..........Daueraufenthalte ( Unaufhebbare Flüche und Verletzungen , Psychiatrische Abteilung)

7. Stock .........Besucher – Cafeteria / Krankenhauskiosk 

Und wie früher die seltsame Nachricht : _Wenn Sie sich nicht sicher sind , wo sie hin müssen , nicht normal reden oder sich nicht erinnern können , warum Sie hier sind , hilft Ihnen unsere Empangshexe gerne weiter . _

Harry hatte das seltsame Gefühl , Neville eventuell auf Stock 6. Zu treffen und vielleicht eines Tages im 5. Zu landen . Die Empangshexe musterte noch einmal die würgenden Haarspitzen , dann wedelte sie mit der Hand . 

"Den Gang runter , Zimmer 021 , fragen Sie nach Dr. Bleace . Der nächste ."

Es ging relativ schnell voran , ein Vater mit seiner Tochter , der ein Rüssel gewachsen war , ein ältere Herr , dessen Gebiss auf seiner Hand klapperte , ein junger Mann , dem Schnittlauch aus den Ohren wuchs und schon waren sie dran . 

"Wir möchten Hermine Granger besuchen ." , meinte Tonks . Die Empfangshexe betrachtete ihr Haar in einem knalligen Blau und Harry fragte sich , ob sie wohl dachte , es sei eine Krankheit . 

"Granger , Hermine . 5. Stock , Raum 523 ." , verkündete sie schließlich . "Aber sie müssen Schubweise hingehen , dort ist es gerade ziemlich überfüllt . Und sie ist nicht alleine in ihrem Zimmer"

"Natürlich ." Mr. Weasley nickte verständnisvoll . 

Sie stiegen in einen Fahrstuhl , der von außen kaum so wirkte , als könnte er so viele Leute aufnehmen und fuhren nach oben .

"Ähm , Mr. Weasley , hat man denn neue Stockwerke hinzu gebaut ?"  
"Ja ." Der Mann nickte . "Es war schon länger in Planung , aber richtig angepackt wurde es seit dem Tag , an dem es die Schlacht im Ministerium gab ." Er schluckte schwer . Kaum öffneten sich die Türen , als sie auch auf den ersten Bekannten zusammentrafen . Es war Oliver Wood . 

"Harry !" , rief er aus . "Ron !"

"Guten Tag , Oliver . Harry , wir gehen schon mal vor ." , meinte Remus und dirigierte die Erwachsenen weiter . Wood folgte ihm grinsend . Eines seiner Augen war verbunden , ebenso wie seine rechte Hand . 

"Mensch , es ist toll euch zu sehen !" , meinte er . "Alicia hat mich schon besucht und hat mir vom letzten Jahr erzählt ." Er pfiff durch die Zähne . "Ron , gib dir gefälligst mehr Mühe ! Der Pokal muss bei Gryffindor bleiben !"

"HEY !" , empörte sich der rothaarige . "Wir haben gewonnen !"

"Das Fred , George und Harry Spielverbot bekommen haben , hat die Mädels ziemlich aufgeregt ." Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf . "Hat fast angefangen zu heulen , als sie mir das erzählt hat . Ich hab gehört , Virginia , spielt jetzt auch ."

"Allerdings ." , fügte Harry hinzu . "Hat sie mich als Sucher vertreten. Dieses Jahr will sie sich als Jägerin bewerben ."

"Hoffentlich ist sie da besser ...."   
"NA VIELEN DANK AUCH , OLIVER !"

Die Kleine , die genau hinter ihnen gestanden hatte , rauschte zu ihm hin und trat ihm ins Schienbein , was ihn schmerzhaft aufheulen ließ. 

"Spinnst du ?" Er sprang auf einem Bein durch den Gang und rempelte einen Heiler an . "Ich gehöre hier zu den Verletzten zweiter Klasse !"

"Ach ." Harry sah ihn genau an . "Was ist denn passiert ?"

"War in der Winkelgasse , im Besengeschäft ." , murmelte er unbehaglich . "Weist schon ...Die Todesser trauen sich ganz schön viel zu . Übrigens hab ich letztes Jahr den Tagespropheten verfolgt und möchte , dass du weist , dass ich dir vom Anfang an geglaubt hab !" Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf . "Jetzt aber zu was fröhlicherem : Mensch ,hier arbeitet so `ne süße Praktikantin ...braune , lange Haare , Rehbraune Augen ..."

"Heißt sie zufällig Sarah ?" , fragte Ginny gedehnt . Anscheinend war sie an solche Ausdrücke bereits gewöhnt . 

"Heißt sie so ?" Olivers Augen flammten kurz auf. "Jedenfalls – wie geht's euch denn so ? ZAG' überstanden ?"

Die restlichen fünf Minuten verbrachten sie auf den Gang und unterhielten sich über Quidditch und Hogwarts. Harry hatte sich das Ausmaß der Verletzten nicht vorgestellt . Viele der Leute kannte er aus Hogwarts . Da hinkte Michael , Ginnys Ex , dort humpelte Zabini Blaise aus Slytherin . Nach einige Zeit trafen sie auf Padma Patil – in Begleitung von Cho Chang . Sie grüßten sich freundlich und gingen weiter . Irgendwann kam es Harry in den Sinn , weshalb sie hier waren . Er , Ron und Ginny hasteten schnell weiter zu Hermines Zimmer und hörten schon eine aufgebrachte Stimme . Es war Neville . Remus schüttelte den Kopf . Seine Wolfsinne hatten es ihm anscheinend erlaubt , durch die Tür zu lauschen , auch wenn es gar nicht nötig war . 

"Ich kann ihn verstehen ..." , murmelte er vor sich hin . "Aber er sollte darüber hinwegkommen ....Es ist bereits zu lange her ...Allerdings kann man es ihm auch nicht übel nehmen ...."

"WIESO HAST DU IHN FREIWILLIG IN DEIN ZIMMER GENOMMEN ? ER HAT DICH SCHLAMMBLUT GENANNT , WIE KANNST DU IHN JETZT NUR BESCHÜTZEN ? ER IST ES NICHT WERT , HIER AUF DIESER STATION ZU LIEGEN ! WEGEN LEUTEN WIE IHM WURDE DIESES STOCKWERK HIER ERBAUT !"

Sie öffneten die Tür und traten ein .

Es war ein kleines Zweibettzimmer . Hermine saß auf einem Bett , hinter ihr lag noch jemand und rührte sich nicht . Davor stand Neville , sein Gesicht war Rot vor Wut . 

"Neville ." Hermines Stimme war flehentlich . "Kannst du denn nicht verstehen , dass es ihm jetzt genau so geht , wie dir ? Und deinen Eltern ?"

"DU HAST KEIN RECHT , SO ETWAS ZU BEHAUPTEN !" , schrie der Junge sie an . Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern , ihn jemals so wütend gesehen zu haben . Und das er Hermine anschrie , die ihm ständig mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand , überraschte und schockierte ihn um so mehr . "Meine Eltern waren gegen Voldemort und gegen die Todesser und nicht so wie ER mit seiner ganzen Sippe ! Du hast kein Recht , UNS MIT IHNEN ZU VERGLEICHEN !"

"Ich bitte dich , beruhige dich !"  
"Warum hast du ihn in dein Zimmer aufgenommen ?" , schrie Neville weiter . Hermine wirkte noch schwächlich . Sie war blaß , auf ihrer Stirn klebte ein magischer Verband , sie hatte einen grünen Pyjama an . 

"Weil er sonst auf eine Isolierstation müsste ! DU hast ihn aus dem 6. Stock geworfen !"

"ES IST AUCH MEIN VERDAMMTES RECHT IHN VON MEINEN ELTERN FERNZUHALTEN!"

"Vielleicht ." , entgegnete sie ruhig . "Vielleicht aber auch nicht . Auch er wurde gefoltert , Neville. Auch er hat seine Familie verloren ! Kannst du denn gar kein Mitleid für ihn empfinden ?"  
Einen Augenblick war es still . Er antwortete nicht , sondern rannte stur an allen vorbei aus dem Zimmer , vorbei an den bohrenden Blicken . Als er den Raum verließ , sackte Hermine etwas in sich zusammen , aber sie lächelte , als sie ihre Besucher sah . 

"Hey , Jungs ." Sie hob schwach die Hand . "Tut mir Leid ."

"Und was ging's da eigentlich ?" , fragte Ron ahnungslos und sah über die Schulter , als würde dort eine Antwort stehen . Harrys Blick fiel auf die Person hinter Hermine . Sie war so voller Bandagen , dass man fast nichts außer dem Kopf erkennen konnte . 

Überall , wo er hinsah , waren Kratzer , Schnitte , Blutergüsse und Eiterwunden . Trotzdem waren die Augen offen. Weit offen und unendlich in die Ferne starrend . Die blonden Haare klebten an der Stirn . Als Harry erkannte , wer es war, schnappte er nach Luft , ihm wurde schrecklich schlecht . 

"Malfoy ."

TBC  
AN : Welch überraschende Wendung . Aber sie musste in gewisser Weise sein . Lest dann einfach weiter und reviewt ;-)


	17. Ein Hauch von Freundlichkeit

AN : Bitte erwartet von mir keinen Slash in dieser Beziehung . Nicht , dass ich es nicht mögen oder tolerieren würde , aber ich halte solche HP/DM Pairings einfach zu unwahrscheinlich . Und HG/DM wird wohl auch nicht so direkt kommen . Zwischen Liebe und Freundschaft gibt's sicher noch andere Stadien . 

AlexBlack5 – ( reicht Benzin und Streichhölzer) Ich denke auch , dass man sich ewig darum streiten kann , ob Sirius noch lebt oder nicht ( spätestens bis zum 6Band )

Angel344 – Neville kann ja nicht immer ein unschuldiges Kind bleiben . Irgendwann wird doch jeder erwachsen . 

Six83 – Remus ist immer noch the Best ; soll sich nicht so viel aufregen , krieg nur noch mehr graue Haare ( obwohl es ihm sicher steht *lol*)

****

17 Kapitel : Ein Hauch von Freundlichkeit 

Der Anblick , welcher sich ihnen bot , war viel schlimmer , als der der vielen verletzten Leute auf dem Gang , die humpelten und keuchten . Da lag der , den Harry von allen fast am meisten hasste , den er immer verabscheut hatte – und wirkte plötzlich so schwach . Sein Gesicht glänzte vor Schweiß , die Lippen waren vor sichtbaren Schmerzen zusammengedrückt , die verbundenen Hände zitterte . Es war auffällig , dass ihm einige Fingernägel fehlten . Und plötzlich fühlte da Harry etwas , was den Hass völlig weichen lies , etwas viel stärkeres und gefühlvolleres ....Mitleid .

__

Du hast nicht so schwach zu sein , Malfoy !, schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf . _Wenn du schwach bist , kann ich dich nicht hassen . Dann bist du kein Gegner mehr für mich . Was soll das ? Willst du mir damit eins auswischen ?Willst du mir etwa sagen , dass ich schlecht bin , weil ich mir das immer gewünscht habe und nun sehen muss , wie es ist , wenn es Wirklichkeit wird ? _

"Er – war nicht in der Winkelgasse ..." , sagte er langsam und Hermine an . "Du hast gesagt , er war im sechsten Stockwerk ...Bei den Dauerflüchen und der Psychiatrischen Abteilung ...."

Ihm fiel auf , dass Hermine die ganze Zeit Malfoys Hand hielt , damit er weniger bebte . 

"...Es ist schrecklich ...." , murmelte sie . "Der Heiler hier ...hat mir gesagt , dass er gefoltert wurde ...von Todessern , in seinem eigenem Haus ! Oh Harry !" Sie schluchzte auf . "Man hat es so lange getan , bis er sein Gedächtnis verloren hat ...Deshalb hat man ihn in den sechsten geschoben ...Aber da war Neville und er ist völlig ausgerastet , weil Malfoy genau neben seine Eltern gelegt wurde ...Er hat gemeint , und wenn er dafür nach Askaban käme , er würde Malfoy noch viel schlimmeres antun ....Der Psychiater hat auch gemeint , es wäre ein stupide Idee gewesen , aber unten hätte man wirklich keinen Platz mehr ...Da bin ich gekommen und hab gemeint , dass er in mein Zimmer kann ...."

"WARUM ?" , platzte es aus Ron heraus . Sein Blick war völlig verständnislos , aber auch beim Anblick seines Feindes zutiefst geschockt . Harry fragte sich , ob ihm ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen . "Damit er dich mitten in der Nacht überfällt und umbringt ?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf Malfoy herab . 

"Er hat keinen Grund dazu , Ron ...verstehst du denn nicht ? Er weis noch nicht mal , wer ihr seid ! Ich musste mich ihm erst vorstellen und ihm sagen , wie er heißt !"

Ron sah so aus , als würde er noch was sagen wollen , winkte aber dann ab . 

"Gut ...ok ....ich hab jetzt keinen Bock auf Streit ....Wie geht's dir ? Tut dein Kopf noch weh ?"

Endlich von diesem anscheinend immer andauerndem Thema herunter gekommen zu sein , lächelte Hermine und tapste sich vorsichtig an den Verband . 

"Es geht schon ." , meinte sie . "Die Heiler meinen , ich dürfte noch gar nicht wach sein , aber ich bin es . Das Problem ist , dass es ein Stein von einem magischen Gebäude war ."

Harry und Ron blinzelten . 

"Und ?"

"Ach , ihr solltet wirklich ein bisschen Freizeitlektüre lesen !" , schnaubte sie genervt . Bevor Harry allerdings sagen konnte , dass er bereits wusste , was Arithmentik war , fuhr sie fort . "Die ganze Winkelgasse , jeder Quadratmillimeter ist mit mindestens fünf Schutzzaubern präpariert , auf einen Stein so groß wie eine Handfläche , also so einer ,wie mich traf , ist folglich mit sehr viel Magie beladen . Er hat mir sozusagen ein Loch in den Kopf geschlagen und die ganze Magie ist in mich rein ......Und bis die raus gesogen ist , kann es noch eine gute Woche dauern ."

"Eine Woche müssen wir also ins Krankenhaus !" , stöhnte Ron . 

"Warum ihr ?"

"Na ganz klar : Um dich zu besuchen !"  
Sie grinsten sich an . 

"Warum kommen die anderen denn nicht rein ?" Ron drehte sich um . 

"Ach , ihr habt euch an die zwanzig Minuten mit Wood unterhalten , da waren sie schon drin !"  
"Zwanzig Minuten ?" , stutzte Harry . "Ich dachte , es wäre viel weniger gewesen ."  
"Ach , es ist schon in Ordnung !" Hermine winkte ab . "Wir unterhalten uns oft , wenn's langweilig wird. Mensch , als wären wir wieder auf Hogwarts . Ich glaub , ich hab schon mehr als die Hälfte aller Schüler getroffen . Viele haben wirklich gut bei den ZAGs abgeschnitten . Ich freu mich schon so auf den Schulanfang ."

"Ja , aber der ist am 1. Oktober ." 

"Hm . Ich weis , Remus hat es mir gesagt . Und er hat auch gesagt , dass Helen wohlauf ist und im Grimmauld's Place bleibt." Sie kicherte verlegen . "Man , haben seine Augen geglänzt ."

"Man hat dir wohl schon alles erzählt ." , murrte Ron . Hermine grinste . 

"Ja , vor allem Tonks , weil sie die kleinen Details nichts ausgelassen hat . Ach übrigens , Ron . Geh und such noch einmal Oliver . Ein paar Tipps als Torhüter wären nicht schlecht , oder ?"

Er setzte ein finsteres Gesicht auf und marschierte wütend aus dem Raum . Hermine wandte sich mit ernstem Gesicht zu Malfoy ,der sich etwas bewegte ,dann zu Harry . 

"Was denkst du ?"

"Über was ?"

"Über Neville ."

Harry seufzte. 

"Ich denke , ich geh mal rauf und rede mit ihm , oder ?"

"Ich halte es für sinnvoll ." Sie nickte . "Weist du , Draco war schon einmal auf . Er erinnert sich wirklich an _gar nichts_ ."

"Warum leuchtet dein Gesicht so ?" , fragte Harry halb im Scherz , halb im Ernst . 

"Ganz einfach ." Sie stand auf und streckte sich . "Harry , er ist nicht mehr Malfoy , er ist nicht bösartig oder zynisch und gemein ....Wir haben uns schon unterhalten und er ist genau so wie du und ich ....Ich weis , ihr habt euch noch nie leiden können – und ich ihn auch nicht ." , fügte sie noch schnell hinzu . "Aber – das muss er nicht wissen , verstehst du ? Wir können ihn ändern !"

Harry seufzte geschlagen . 

"Vor mir aus !" Er hob resigniert die Hände . "Und ich hab so ein _Menschenrettungsdings _?Also ehrlich , Herm - Ruf mich , wenn er wach ist . Ich geh und seh nach Neville ."

Sie nickten sich noch einmal zu , dann ging Harry aus dem Raum . 

Der einzige , der noch vor der Tür stand , war Remus .   
"Wo sind denn die anderen ?" 

"Die sind alle weiter ." , erklärte der junge Mann . "Andere Besuchen , Arbeit , Familie . Molly meinte, ich soll auf euch aufpassen und euch dann nach Hause bringen ." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch .   
"Und wo ist Ron ?"

"Hat hier vor der Zimmertür eine gewisse Luna Lovegood getroffen , sagt dir den Name was ? Ach , da kommen sie ja wieder , sieh mal ."

Harry wandte sich um und sah Loona und Ron lachend miteinander redend den Gang entlang kommen.

"Hallo Harry ." Ihre Stimme hatte sich , im Gegensatz zu ihrem Aussehen , kaum verändert . Sie blieb einfach immer rauchig und verträumt . Ihre blonde Haare waren länger geworden und anscheinend schien sie die Gewohnheit aufgegeben zu haben , einen Butterbier – Flaschenkorken um den Hals zu tragen . Sie sah jetzt richtig normal aus . "Ich nehme an , du warst gerade bei Hermine ...Ron , wir sehen uns dann . Auf Wiedersehen ."

Damit betrat sie das Krankenzimmer , schloss die Tür und Remus setzte sich wieder auf den Sessel , der bequemer Weise dastand , sprang aber wieder auf , als man seinen Namen rief . 

"Remus ! Dass ich dich hier sehe , war ja klar ! Junge , junge ! Du siehst müde aus !"

Ein junger Mann kam auf sie zu . Er hatte strohblonde Haare und strahlend blaue Augen . Er trug einen lemongrünen Heilerkittel , was besagte , dass er hier arbeitete . Er und Remus schüttelten sich die Hände , dann wandten sie sich den Jugendlichen zu . 

"Harry , Ron . Dass ist Alesander , einer der besten Heiler hier im Krankenhaus . Und ein inoffizielles Ordensmitglied ." , fügte er noch mit einem leisen Flüstern hinzu . 

"Warum inoffiziell ?" Ron hob eine Augenbraue . 

"Er ist Arzt ...Sollten Todesser darauf kommen , dass er für Dumbledore arbeitet , wäre nicht nur er und seine Familie in Gefahr , sondern auch die gesamten Patienten ."

Alesanders Blick war auf Harry gerichtete , allerdings nicht auf seine Narbe , sondern auf seine Augen, sein Gesicht , seine Statur . Nervös streckte Harry die Hand aus . 

"Harry ." , murmelte er . "Harry Potter ."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen , dann lachte der Heiler und schnappte glücklich nach seiner Hand . 

"Nur nicht so höflich , wir kennen uns schon !"

"Ach – ja ?"

"Ja ." Remus nickte . "Alesander ist unser Hausarzt , er hat dir die Medizin gebracht , als du zusammengebrochen bist und mir , wenn Vollmond ist ...außerdem hat er dich schon als Kind behandelt ."

"Du meine Güte , mir kommt's so vor , als würde die Zeit an mir vorbeifliegen !" , meinte der Heiler und pfiff durch die Zähne . "Ich wäre damals noch geblieben , aber ich hatte noch Termine ." Auf einmal legte er seine Hände auf Harrys Gesicht , dann auf seine Schultern , zuletzt auf die Brust . "Scheinst wieder gesund zu sein ."

"Ähm , ja- danke ."

"Keine Ursache ...Ach Remus , wie geht's eigentlich dir ? Ich wäre letztes Mal vorbei gekommen , aber eine Freundin hatte schreckliche Kopfschmerzen ."

Remus winkte ab . 

"Du tust so , als wäre jeder Vollmond mein erster sein !" , sagte er grinsend . "Ich mach das schon seit Jahrzehnten , du musst mich nicht ständig versorgen !"

"Oh doch ."

"Und ihr zwei –" Er wandte sich ihnen zu . "Wolltet ihr nicht Neville besuchen ?"

Harry schnappte nach Ron .

"Doch . Bis später , Remus ! Wiedersehen , Alesander !"

Die Männer winkten ihnen noch zu und vertieften sich weiter in das Gespräch , ob Remus jeden Monat Hilfe bräuchte oder nicht . Im Gegensatz zum Erdgeschoss wollte kaum jemand nach oben , so dass Ron und Harry unbemerkt in den Fahrstuhl schlüpfen und nach oben fahren konnten . Kaum waren sie ausgestiegen , kam ihnen Nevilles Großmutter entgegen. 

"Ah , da seid ihr ja !" , sagte sie ohne Gruß . Sie schien aufgebracht . "Vielleicht könnt ihr Neville ja wieder zu Verstand bringen ! Ich hab das Gefühl , der sprengt gleich die ganze Station in die Luft !"  
Die Alte Dame mit rotem Kleid und der riesigen , grünen Tasche , die aussah , als würde sie ein Schutzraum für Ziegelstein sein , drängte sich an ihnen vorbei und fuhr herunter . Zögernd öffnete Harry die Tür . 

Mr. Longbottom lag einfach nur auf seinem Bett und stierte in die Luft , während seine Frau , einst so schön und nun leblos und leer , mit einer Zimmerpflanze spielte . Er fragte sich , ob sie einander erkannten . Und dort, auf einem Stuhl am Fenster , saß Neville . 

"Hallo ." , sagte er hol . Er schien weder in einer körperlichen , noch in einer geistigen Verfassung zu sein , eine ganze Station in die Luft zu sprengen . 

Ron setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett . 

"Hey , Mann , du darfst es Hermine nicht übel nehmen ." , begann er zögernd . "Die hat eben einen solchen Ich – helfe- gerne – anderen – und – befreie – die – Unterdrückten – Fimmel ...."

"Außerdem ." , sagte Harry ernst . "Nun ja ...ich weis zwar nicht , wie die Lage gerade ist , aber wenn es so ist , wie alle sagen und Malfoy wirklich nichts mehr weis ...dann ist er ein – anderer Mensch , verstehst du ?"

Neville sah zur Seite . 

"Er ist der selbe Mensch , Harry . Nur weis er es nicht mehr . Aber er ist der selbe ."

"Aber man kann ihn so ändern ...Es gibt Hoffnung , dass es anders wird ." 

Seufzend stand Neville auf und lehnte sich lieber an die Wand , den Blick auf seine Mutter gerichtete , die gerade dabei war , der Pflanze die Blätter auszureißen . 

"Das sind meine Eltern ." , sagte er überflüssiger Weise . "Sie wissen auch nicht mehr , wer sie sind oder ich bin oder was sie tun . Aber sie sind immer noch meine Eltern . Für sie gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr , jemals wieder zu erwachen ."

"Ähm – gar keine mehr ?" , fragte Ron zögernd und richtete nun seinen Blick ebenfalls auf das Ehepaar. Es war das erste Mal , dass sie so offen über dieses Thema redeten . Neville schüttelte den Kopf . So ernst und zugleich hoffnungslos hatten sie ihn noch nie gesehen . 

"Wir haben schon alles probiert , sogar Kingsley , nachdem seine Hypnose nicht funktioniert hat – er hat fast alle afrikanischen Stämme abgeklappert , aber nirgendwo ein Heilmittel gefunden ...Der Orden hat alles überprüft ...Dreifach , Vierfach ...Im Osten , ich glaube , ich habe Oma darüber sprechen gehört , in China oder so , soll es mal so einen Zauberspruch gegeben haben , der bei solchen Fällen wirken würde , aber es war nur eine 1% - Hoffnung und alle Schriften wurden verbrannt ...." Neville seufzte geschlagen . "Der Heiler , Alesander ,erklärte , dass der Geist mehrere hintereinander liegende Türen hätte und der Gedankenstrom sei wie ein Gang , der durch die Türen geteilt ist . Er sagte , dass nach – der langen Folter ...der vordere , aktuelle Teil eingestürzt wäre und die Türen , die zum funktionierendem Teil führten , geschlossen seien ..."

Nach dieser doch recht eigenwilligen Erklärung ( die sehr nach einem Ordensmitglied unter Albus Dumbledore klang ) herrschte einige Minuten Stille . 

"Aber ich denke , ihr habt Recht ." Neville löste seine verschränkten Arme . "Es war wirklich nicht ok von mir, Malfoy hier rauszuschmeißen ...Aber es war vielleicht doch ganz sinnvoll ."

"Denk ich irgendwie auch ." Ron nickte zuversichtlich . "Jetzt kann Hermine Malfoy zu einem zarten Wesen umformen ..."

"Nicht gleich so sarkastisch , Ron –" , sagte Harry grinsend . "Hey , Neville , wie sind die ZAGs ausgefallen ?"

"Oh !" Das runde Gesicht des Jungen hellte sich sofort auf . "Dank dir habe ich in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ein E und Professor Sprout hat mir in Kräuterkunde ein Ohnegleichen gegeben ! Ein O ! Das ist der Wahnsinn ! Und Zaubertränke ....naja , das war ein M ....Und bei euch ? Ich hab gehört , du hast ein O Plus in Verteidigung , Herzlichen Glückwunsch ."

"Danke ." , nuschelte Harry verlegen und fragte sich , wer das noch wusste . "Lass uns wieder nach unten gehen , Ron , Hermine wartet vielleicht auf uns . Und Remus auch . Neville , kommst du zu Recht ?"

"Sicher ." Der Junge nickte . Er wirkte viel gelöster und entspannter . "Luna war schon da und Ginny ...Nach dem Anschlag auf die Winkelgasse sind viele verletzt , aber viele bekommen auch Besuch und kommen ab und zu hier hoch . Hey , Harry ." Auf einmal war er wieder etwas unsicher . "Geht's _dir _eigentlich gut ? Kommst du zurecht ?"

"Klar ." , antwortete Harry perplex . "Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen ?"  
"Naja ..." Der Junge trat sich benommen auf den Fuss . "Wegen dem letzten Jahr und Sirius Black und so ...du weist schon oh ."

"Oh ...ähm ...ja ...mir geht's gut ." Er hörte seine Stimme , aber sie klang fremd . "Ja , mir geht's wirklich gut , danke der Nachfrage ."

"Wir kommen auch bald wieder –" ,versprach Ron , als plötzlich Mrs. Longbottom mit Blumen in der Hand aufstand und zu ihnen kam . Sie drückte ihnen jeweils ein paar Blüten in die Hand , küsste Harry und Ron auf die Stirn und ging zu Neville , um ihn von hinten zu Umarmen . Als sie rausgingen , winkte sie ihnen zu . Harry winkte zurück . In dem Augenblick war ihm nach weinen zu mute . 

Als wieder nach unten kamen , saß Remus immer noch , diesmal mit einem leuchtendem Band um sein Armgelenk , welches aus purem Licht zu bestehen schien . 

"Alesander kann es einfach nicht lassen , meine Wert zu messen ." , murmelte er grinsend, bevor sie wieder zu Hermine herein gingen . Es sah etwas anders aus . Am Bett stand nun ein Tisch mit verschiedene Kartenstapeln , an den Stühlen saßen Loona und Hermine , am Bett saß Malfoy . Eines seiner Augen war verbunden . Er sah hinunter auf seine Karten , dann auf die eingetretenen . So ein schüchternes Lächeln hatten sie bei ihm noch nie gesehen . 

"Ähm – Hallo ?" , sagte er zögernd , was Hermine herumfahren lies . 

"Hey , wollt ihr auch mitspielen ? Wir haben gerade angefangen !"

"Klar ." Harry konnte kaum einen Fuss vor den anderen setzten . Ein Kartenspiel . Mit Malfoy . Es erschien ihm einfach absurd . Aber als er wieder auf den blonden Jungen blickte , stellte er fest , dass er diesen zufriedenen , freundlichen Ausdruck bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte . Es schien eine gute Gelegenheit zu testen , wieviel Malfoy noch wusste . "Ich bin Harry Potter , das ist Ron Weasley ."

"Freut mich . Ich bin Draco Malfoy ." Er biss sich auf die Lippe , bevor er weiter redete . "Kennen wir uns – von früher ?"

Zögerlich nickte Harry und mischte seine Karten , die ihm Luna gab . 

"Wir sind uns ein paar mal über den Weg gelaufen ." , meinte Ron achselzuckend . Obwohl er versuchte , ein freundliches Gesicht aufzusetzten , war in seinem Gesicht Abneigung und Misstrauen deutlich zu sehen . "Aber wir kennen uns nicht wirklich ."

"Oh . Hermine hat mir ein bisschen was über mich erzählt ." Sie fragten sich , was es war . "Jedenfalls ....wo gehen wir gleich noch mal zur Schule ? How - , Hor - , Hag –"

"Hogwarts ." , wiederholte Luna geduldig . "H-o-g-w-a-r-t-s ."

"Genau ."

Sie spielten mehrmals das Spiel Snape Explodiert ( wobei sie es "Mann im Mond fliegt auf" nannten) , es ging schon auf den späten Abend zu . Luna war schon weg , als die Krankenschwester kam und ihnen mitteilte , dass die Besuchszeit vorbei war . Sie verabschiedeten sich von Hermine und Malfoy (den sie jetzt Draco nannten) und verließen den Raum . Harry konnte es nicht leugnen . Es war wirklich nicht der Malfoy , der ihm Punkte abgezogen hatte , weil er ihn nicht leiden konnte , der Neville geschlagen und Hermine und Ron beleidigt hatte . Es war seltsam . Er hatte freundlich mit ihnen gelacht und geredet und Harry fragte sich , ob es wohl für immer so sein würde . Und zeitgleich fragte er sich auch , ob er das wollte . 

Remus wartete schon auf sie . 

"Na kommt ."

Zusammen verließen sie das fünfte Stockwerk , wo langsam aber sicher die Lichter ausgingen und die Gänge still wurden . Der Fahrstuhl war ebenfalls halb leer und draußen vor den Fenstern war es fast dunkel . Sie waren die letzten , die zu den Kaminen gingen . Ron verschwand zu erst , dann wollte Harry , aber ihn rempelte plötzlich eine Schwester an und lies ihr Tablett fallen . 

"Entschuldigung ." Er beugte sich hastig hinab . "Remus , geh schon vor , ich komm gleich , keine Sorgen ."

"Aber komm schnell ."

"Sobald ich hier fertig bin eben ." , war die genervte Antwort . 

Er warf noch einmal einen skeptischen Blick in die Gegend , dann verschwand er in den grünen Flammen . Harry sah die Schwester an , der er half und erstarrte . Sie war so alt wie er , ihre langen , braunen Haare waren hinten zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden . Am Hals hatte sie eine Kreuzförmige Narbe . 

"Hier ." Er reichte ihr eine Pinzette und richtete sich auf . Trotzdem verabschiedeten sie sich nicht , sondern starrten sich weiter an . Sein Herz pochte schnell . 

"Hallo ." Ihre Stimme war weich , wenn auch nicht so rauchig , wie von Luna . "Entschuldige bitte ."

"Schon ok ." Harry konnte nicht leugnen , dass sie ihm bekannt vor kam . Ihre Augen sahen ihn von unten bis nach oben ab . Aber sie blieben nicht unnötig an der Narbe hängen .   
"War das – Remus Lupin ?" Ihre braunen Augen glitten zum Kamin hinten ihm , als würde dort die Antwort stehen . Harry nickte zögernd . 

"Woher – Wie heißt du ? Ich bin Harry . Harry Potter ."

Das Tablett fiel erneut auf den Boden , aber diesmal machte sie keine Anstalten , es hochzuheben . Sie lächelte schwach . 

"Ich bin Sarah . Sarah McKinnon ."

TBC   
AN : Oh mein Gott , was hat mich da nur geritten ?


	18. Zeugen

AN : Six83 – Die McKinnons kennen wir ja und glaub mir , Sarah ist bei weitem nicht so kompliziert wie Helen und die Fragen um ihre Person werden viel leichter und schneller gelöst . Ach ja , der Draco .... Wollt' auch mehr von ihm reinbringen , mal sehen . Sirius und Remus kann ich nicht wirklich vergleichen ( wie Feuer und Wasser ) Ich finde , sie ergänzen sich in jeder Hinsicht und ich mag beide wirklich ( bloß der eine ist grad nicht da – Urlaub *lol*) 

****

18 Kapitel : Zeugen   


Harry starrte sie an und hatte das Gefühl , sich verhört zu haben . 

"Hast du – McKinnon gesagt ?"

"Pssst !" Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund und sah sich verschwörerisch um . "Nicht so laut . Die Leute wissen meinen Nachnamen hier gar nicht ...Für sie bin ich eine einfache Praktikantin ."

"Und warum sagst du mir dann deinen Namen ?"

"Na , weil du mir auch deinen genannt hast ." , meinte sie selbstverständlich und bückte sich , um das , was sie fallen gelassen hatte , wieder aufzuheben . "Das eben war Remus Lupin , nicht war ? Meine Hausporträts haben mir von ihm erzählt ...Ich hab irgendwie gewusst , dass du es bist , weis du ? Du siehst deinem echt Vater ähnlich ."

"Woher –" Nun war Harry mehr , als nur überrascht . Was wusste dieses Mädchen über ihn und seinen Vater ? Warum unterhielt sie sich so , als würden sie sich schon seit Ewigkeiten kennen ?

"Nicht so nervös . Ich weis über den Orden Bescheid." , fügte sie noch flüsternd hinzu . Dann seufzte sie. "Meiner Eltern ...waren Marlene und Marcus McKinnon , ich bin sicher , dass dir die Namen was sagen ."

"Natürlich ." , antwortete Harry prompt . Natürlich kamen ihm die Namen bekannt vor ! In dem Moment knisterte es in den Flammen und kündigte noch jemand an . Sie waren sich sicher , es zu wissen . 

"Kommst du morgen wieder ? Hermine besuchen ?"

"Ja , klar ." 

"Dann sehen wir uns ....Ach übrigens ." , sagte sie noch , bevor sie aufstand . "Du fragst dich vielleicht, warum ich es dir erzähle ....Weist du , ...ich denke , wir haben Gemeinsamkeiten ."

"Harry ?" Remus steckte den Kopf durch die Flammen . Sarah wandte sich hastig ab und rannte weg . "Wo bleibst du denn ?"

Wortlos stieg Harry in den Kamin . Er wusste , dass Sarah zuerst ihr Gesicht weggedreht hatte , als Remus erschienen ist . Und auf einmal hatte er das Gefühl , in ein Grab zurückzukehren . 

Das Abendessen schien eine recht gesellige Angelegenheit zu sein . Alle waren froh , dass es Hermine so gut ging , die Aufräumarbeiten in der Winkelgasse gingen voran und das Leben schien froh munter. Harry saß teilnahmslos an seinem Teller und blickte auf ein Photo , welches er aus seinem Zimmer genommen hatte . Marlene und Marcus McKinnon ...Und Sarah ? Er hatte noch nie etwas von ihr gehört und auch nicht gesehen , als hätte sie niemals existiert . Sie hatte ihn vielleicht angelogen , andererseits hatte sie von seinem Vater gewusst.... Es gab keine besseren Weg , als eine direkte Frage an Remus , der ihm gegenüber am Tisch saß und ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah . 

"Über was denkst du , Harry ?"

"An ...frühere Ordensmitglieder ." , sagte er langsam . "An die McKinnons ..." Die Augenbraue wanderte höher . "Und an ihre Tochter Sarah ."

Egal , was Harry erwartete hätte , Widerspruch , Fragen , Tränen ...Das war es nicht . Um ihn herum wurde es langsam leise , Moody lies die Gabel fallen , die er zu seinem Mund geführt hatte , Remus blinzelte ihn an . Und sagte nichts . 

"Sie hatten doch eine Tochter , oder ?" , hackte Harry nun selbstbewusster nach . "Marlene und Marcus McKinnon hatten doch eine Tochter , die Sarah hieß , oder ? Oder nicht ?"

Er genoss schon fast die schockierende Wirkung seiner Worte . Schließlich nickte Remus angeschlagen . 

"Das ist richtig . Marlene und Marcus hatten eine Tochter , sie war einige Monate jünger als du ...", meinte er leise . "Sie wussten , dass sie in Gefahr waren , also machten sie es nicht sonderlich bekannt, sie zogen aus ihrem Haus aus , überließen es der Tante und gaben Sarah in eine andere Obhut . Anstatt ihrer hatten sie eine lebendige Puppe zu Hause . Knapp zwei Monate später wurden sie umgebracht ....Dann bist du zur Welt gekommen und die restliche Geschichte kennst du ja ."

"Warum –" Harry wusste nicht , wie er die Frage formulieren sollte . "Warum...wissen wir davon nichts ? Warum sagst du mir nicht , dass auch andere Ordensmitglieder Kinder hatten ? Wird sie genau so beschützt , wie ich ?"

Alle schwiegen , aber das war Antwort genug . 

"Und warum nicht ?" , fragte er aufgebracht weiter . "Weil sie nicht so wichtig ist ? Weil sie keine Waffe gegen Voldemort ist ?"

"Woher weist du überhaupt davon ?" Hestia Jones rümpfte die Nase . "Hat es dir jemand gesagt ? Hat dir jemand davon erzählt ?"

"Ja ." , fauchte Harry . "Sarah . Sarah McKinnon hat mir davon erzählt ! Sie selbst , als ich sie getroffen habe ."

"Wo hast du sie getroffen , Harry ?" , fragte Mr. Weasley scharf . "Wo hast du Marlenes Tochter gesehen ?"

"Warum interessiert es euch denn plötzlich ?" , stellte Ron die Frage , die Harry eben aussprechen wollte . "Warum habt ihr sie denn nicht früher gesucht ?"

"Weil Marcus es uns verboten hat ." , meinte Kingsley ruhig . "Er hat gesagt , dass falls ihm und seiner Frau etwas passiert , Sarah überleben wird und zu ihrer Tante kommt . Und das wir sie in Ruhe lassen sollen , damit sie nicht in Gefahr gebracht wird ."

"Ihr solltet uns mehr zuhören ." ,meinte Harry kühl . "Sarah , mit der sich Hermine in der Winkelgasse getroffen hat , Sarah , mit der sich Ginny angefreundet hat ! Sie ist Praktikantin im St. Mungo !"

"Dieses Mädchen – welches du heute angerempelt hast ?" Remus hob die Augenbraue . "Sie sieht ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich , muss ich zugeben . Ich wollte die direkte Verwandtschaft nicht anfragen , aber ich habe mir schon so etwas in der Richtung gedacht ...."

"Aber warum habt ihr denn nie etwas davon gesagt ?"Ron blickte seinen Vater verständnislos an . "Es wäre für uns so interessant gewesen ."

"Nun ...." Mr. Weasley senkte den Kopf . "Wir - hielten es für unnötig ."

__

"Sie hat eine Narbe am Hals ." , sagte Harry müde . Alle wandten sich ab . Aber niemand antwortete. "Sie hat eine Narbe am Hals ." , wiederholte er lauter . "Woher ?"

Remus hob verzweifelt die Hände . 

"Sie haben Sarah in ein Heim abgegeben ." , sagte er trostlos . "Weil sie Angst um sie hatten . Marcus liebte seine kleine mehr als alles andere auf der Welt , er konnte nicht zulassen , dass er sie für immer verliert . Er hoffte auf Voldemorts Sturz und dass sie dann als Familie weiter existieren konnten . Also wollte er sie wiederfinden , wenn es vorbei war ...."

"Er – hat ihr das Kreuz eingebrannt ." Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund . 

Als Harry in dieser Nacht in seinem Bett lag und stumm aus dem Fenster blickte , dachte er noch mal über alles nach . _Ich bin Sarah . Sarah McKinnon .Weist du , ich denke , wir haben Gemeinsamkeiten._ Man hat nie von ihr erzählt , nie nach ihr gefragt . Er hatte weder Photos noch Aufzeichnungen über sie gesehen, als wäre sie aus dem Gedächtnis gelöscht worden . Sie war eine Hexe , ganz klar , wenn ihre Eltern Zauberer waren und sie im St. Mungo arbeitete , aber wo ist sie zur Schule gegangen ? Er kannte nur drei Schulen und alle drei kamen nicht in Frage . Zumal war es schon wieder etwas verheimlicht worden . Wenigstens wurde ihm gesagt , dass er Zauberer war. Harry versuchte alles aufzuzählen , was er hat selbst herausfinden müssen . Zuerst war es die Tatsache , dass er Parsel beherrschte , dass Sirius Black sein Pate war , dann dass es den Orden des Phönix gab , außerdem noch , dass man in seinen Geist hineinpfuschen konnte , anschließend die Prophezeiung von seinem (oder , was er weniger Annahm , Voldemorts Tod ) und zu guter Letzt , dass es noch andere Kinder von den ehemaligen Mitgliedern des Ordens hab . Und all das stand nicht in den Büchern der Black – Bibliothek oder im Tagespropheten . Harry setzte sich auf. All das war _hier_ zu finden ...In den alten Photos , der er sich nie gründlich angesehen hatte , in Jahrbüchern , in Briefen , in Postkarten ...Überall waren Spuren , man musste sie nur zu finden wissen . Er würde vieles nicht von Dumbledore oder Remus erfahren . Nicht , weil sie es ihm nicht sagen wollten , sondern weil sie es für völlig unwichtig hielten . Es gab viel bedeutendere Dinge , als ein kleines Mädchen irgendwo weit entfernt . Nämlich einen kleinen Jungen , der ihre wichtigste Waffe war ...

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wusste plötzlich , dass er , wenn er die Hintergründe des Ordens und die Taten der Mitglieder verstehen wollte , er mehr aus der Vergangenheit wissen musste ...Er musste sehen , wissen , was damals geschehen ist , welche Aufgaben sie damals bearbeitet hatten , wer welche Rolle spielte , wessen Familie noch lebte ...Und somit waren all die Antworten unter seiner Nase ....

An diesem Morgen hatte er verschlafen und somit war Ron schon alleine zum St. Mungo gereist . Er fragte sich , warum sein Freund nicht auf ihn gewartet hatte , aber der Blick auf die Uhr ( wo es bereits eins war) verriet ihm den Grund . Als Frühstück stopfte er sich schnell einen Toast in den Mund , während dem Kauen versuchte er in seinen Turnschuh zu kommen , sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen und in die Ärmel seiner Zauberrobe zu schlüpfen . Insgesamt sah es sehr seltsam aus , wie er auf einem Bein und mit einem Arm in der Luft durch die gesamte Küche hüpfte . 

"Interessant , was wird's , wenn's fertig ist ?" Helen betrat belustigt den Raum und sah gerade noch , wie Harry seinen Bissen zu Ende kaute und endgültig in seine Kleidung schlüpfte . Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände . Sie sah zwar etwas blass , aber dennoch gesund und sauber und vor allem unverletzt aus . 

"Hel –" Er schluckte und lächelte zurück . "Helen , geht es dir wieder besser ?"

"Oh , ja , danke . Aber sag Remus ja nicht , dass ich aufgestanden bin , er wird mich umbringen ! Und wie – wie geht's dir – Harry ?" , fragte sie zurückhaltend . 

"Gut , danke ...ich bin gerade auf dem Weg , Hermine zu besuchen ...Ron ist schon dort ..."

"Hm ..." Für einen kurzen Augenblick glitt ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht , der aber genau so schnell verschwand, wie er gekommen war . "Wie geht's ihr ?"

"Ganz gut , eigentlich ." , antwortete er schulterzuckend . 

"Besuchst du Hermine ...oder jemand anderen ?" Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter , als Harry kaum merklich errötete .

"Woher –"

"Ach , Remus hat mir heute morgen davon erzählt ...Ich wusste auch nicht , dass Marlene und Marcus McKinnon Kinder hatten ." , fügte sie noch hinzu . 

Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich . _Er hat ihr das Kreuz eingebrannt . _Gerade als Harry in die kleine Dose am Kamin griff , das Pulver in die Flammen warf und diese grün aufleuchteten , merkte Helen auf. 

"Oh , Minerva und Tonks kommen !"

Eine Sekunde später ging die Tür und zu und die Stimmen waren zu hören . Harry fragte sich nicht , woher sie das gewusst hatte . 

"St . Mungo ." , sagte er deutlich in die Flammen , winkte Helen noch einmal zu und verschwand . 

Inzwischen beherrschte er das Reisen mit dem Flohpulver so gut , dass er es schaffte , ohne peinliches Hinfallen in der Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses aufzutauchen . Er schoss aus den Kamin und blieb zwar schlitternd , aber unverletzt , auf beiden Beinen stehen . 

"Du bist spät !"  
Es war Sarah , die am anderen Ende der Halle mit einigen Zaubertränken hantierte und ihm den Satz quer zurief . Sie verstaute die Fläschchen vorsichtig im Vorratsschrank zwischen den Schlangenhäuten und Eidechsenaugen und ging auf ihn zu . 

"Ich wusste nicht , dass wir verabredet waren ." , entgegnete Harry und ging mit ihr zu den , um diese Urzeit völlig überfüllten , Fahrstühlen . 

"Oh , das waren wir auch nicht ...Wie geht's dir ? Du siehst leicht müde aus ."

"Ich war gestern lange wach ."

"Wegen dem , was ich dir gesagt habe ?" Sie blinzelte mit ihren braunen Augen , als er sich auf die Lippe bis . "Du hast mit jemandem darüber geredet ?"

Sie gingen einen Schritt vor . 

"Hätte ich es nicht tun sollen ?" , fragte Harry bedrückt . 

"Es war dein Recht ."

"Du hast nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet ."

Sarah lächelte . 

"Es macht mir nichts aus ...Ich habe schon erwartet , dass du mir nicht ganz glaubst , insofern ist es nur natürlich , dass du jemanden um Rat fragst ."

Es war eine seltsame Situation . Sie standen hier , mitten in der Eingangshalle , und warteten auf den Fahrstuhl , wobei sie , eigentlich zwei völlig Fremde , Geheimnisse ausdiskutierten . Hinter ihnen stand niemand , um sie zu belauschen und vor ihnen war eine Frau , die es geschafft hat , ihrem Busen die Form von Vier Fussbällen zu verleihen und ein Mann , dem auf der Stirn ein weiteres Augenpaar gewachsen war , welches anscheinend nicht ganz gehorchte und der Frau in den Ausschnitt starrten . Harry und Sarah passten nicht mehr in den Fahrstuhl und warteten als einzige , bis dieser wieder nach unten kam . 

"Sie haben uns nie von dir erzählt , wir wussten gar nichts von dir ." , meinte Harry und folgte dem Zeiger , der langsam wieder nach unten glitt . "Als ob es dich nicht gäbe ...Wo hast du gewohnt ? Wo bist du zur Schule gegangen ? Warum bist du zurückgekommen ?"

"Also .." Die Tür öffnete sich und stiegen zu zweit ein und fuhren langsam nach oben . "Ich wuchs bei meiner Tante auf , einer Hexe , die Schwester meines Vaters . Es war reiner Zufall , dass ich dorthin kam .Sie erzählte mir , dass meine Eltern nicht wollten , dass , falls sie sterben sollten , der Orden sich in mein Leben einmischt ."

"Die Narbe an deinem Hals ...."

"Ja .... Es war ein ausdrücklicher Befehl . Ich wurde –"

In dem Moment ruckelte es gewaltig , das Licht knisterte , erlosch aber nicht . Der Fahrstuhl blieb stehen . 

"Seit wann bleiben magische Geräte einfach so stehen ?" Harry hob eine Augenbraue hoch . 

"Das passiert , wenn... Der Generator überladen ist. Verdammt ." Sie glitt mit dem Rücken die Wand hinab und setzte sich . "Das kann dauern . Schreien ist übrigens sinnlos . Silencio – Fluch , damit man die Patienten nicht überall hört . Keine Sorge , die finden uns sowieso .", beantwortete sie noch alle möglich stellbare Fragen . 

Harry blieb noch einige Minuten stehen , sah sich um , wanderte umher – und ließ sich schließlich ebenfalls seufzend auf dem Boden nieder .

"Jedenfalls ." , fuhr Sarah fort , den Defekt als kleine Unterbrechung abweisend . "Mir wurde von einem Privatlehrer Unterricht erteilt . Ich wohne hier nicht weit von London entfernt . Meine Tante hatte nie viel Geld und nahm neulich einen Job in Frankreich an , aber ich wollte nicht umziehen . Also überließ sie mir alles und ich arbeite hier jetzt als Praktikantin ."

"Fragt denn nie jemand nach dir ? Was du machst , wenn man dich fragt , wo deine Eltern sind ? Oder deinem Nachnamen?", fragte Harry verständnislos , aber Sarah schüttelte den Kopf . Sie wirkte nun leicht traurig . 

"Es besteht als Praktikant keine Pflicht , seine Daten zu nennen . Es ist nicht wirklich positiv , aber St. Mungo braucht wirklich jede Hilfe, dies kriegen kann . Besonders jetzt ." Sie schwiegen sich eine Weile an , erkundeten die Farbe ihrer Augen , bis sie schließlich wieder was sagte . "Wie sieht's mit dir aus ? Verwandte , die noch leben ? Ein Zuhause ?"

"Ja ..." Die Worte kamen leicht widerwillig aus dem Mund . "Von dem Schicksal meiner Eltern und meines Paten , Sirius Black , hast du sicher gehört ." Sie nickte stumm . "Naja , ich lebte bei der Schwester meiner Mutter , ihrem Ehemann und ihrem Sohn , alle drei Muggels ...Hast du von dem Todesserangriff auf eine Muggelstraße gehört ?"

"Du meinst - ?" Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht . "Wie schrecklich ...Es tut mir Leid ...Und jetzt ?"

"Wohne ich im – Haus von meinem Paten ...Sag mal , deine Tante ." Er sah auf . "War die mal Mitglied im Orden ?" 

Sarah verzog das Gesicht . 

"Ja , für eine sehr kurze Zeit , kaum mehr als eine Woche . Bis sie gesehen hat , wie Todesser Muggel folterten . Da ist sie ausgestiegen , konnte es nicht mehr ertragen ..." Sie schüttelte sich . 

"Weist du , wo der Orden sich früher zusammengefunden hatte ?"

"Ja ..." , meinte sie nachdenklich . "Es war an einem Ort , der ...wie hieß der gleich wieder ? Ach ja – der hieß Godric's Hollow oder sowas in der Art ."

Harry riss die Augen auf . Im selben Augenblick ratterte es und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung. 

"Das ging aber schnell ..." Sarah und Harry erhoben sich. "Hey , hab ich was – falsches gesagt ?"

"Nein ...Du hast mir sehr geholfen ..." Er lächelte sie zögernd an und sie strahlte förmlich zurück . Er schaffte es nicht , ihr die volle Wahrheit zu sagen . "Stimmt es, dass du nach Hogwarts gehen willst?"

"Ja ." Auf einmal war ihre Stimme wieder sehr belegt . "Aber dazu müsste ich einen Antrag stellen ...Und da muss ich meinen Namen nennen....Und ich –" Auf einmal zitterte ihre Stimme . "Ich kann das nicht ...Was , wenn die Todesser ...Oder wenn Dumbledore ....Ich ..."

"Ich würde mich freuen , wenn du es machst ." Er legte ihr zögernd die Hand auf die Schulter . "Es ist wirklich schön dort . Ich glaube zu wissen , was du denkst ... Aber dort achtet man , nach einigen Anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten , nicht auf Namen ."

"Du musst es ja wissen , Mr. Potter ." 

Sie lachten . Die Fahrstuhltür ging auf – und im Gang standen Dumbledore , McGonagall , Snape , Tonks und Remus ; Leute , die sie am allerwenigsten sehen wollten . Sarahs Lächeln verblasste , sie wich ängstlich einen Schritt hinter Harry , als die Tür sich schloss . Die Blicke glitten zuerst auf sie , dann auf Harry . 

"Ähm ...guten Tag ." , meinte er verlegen .

"Hallo , Harry !" Remus hob die Hand . "Wir wollten gerade zu Draco , es gibt etwas mit ihm zu besprechen ...Entschuldigung ." Sein Blick glitt wieder freundlich auf Sarah . "Miss - ?"

Aber sie antwortete nicht , murmelte etwas von wegen ´nach Patienten sehen´ und verschwand . Snape starrte ihr mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hinterher . 

Harry konnte es nicht wirklich erklären , aber er war wütend . Natürlich hatte sie Angst bekommen und er war daran schuld . Er hatte sie beim Orden erwähnt , er hatte das Thema angeschnitten und sie somit verraten . Aber niemand achtete mehr darauf . Die Professoren drehten sich um und steuerten Zielstrebig Dracos und Hermines Zimmer an . In Harry brodelte es . Fast , fast hätte er es geschafft , Sarah zu überreden , doch auf Hogwarts zu wechseln ...Ein Privatlehrer ...Wie sollte er ihr denn alles beibringen ? Sie betraten das Zimmer , aus dem ein Lachen zu hören war . Glück . 

"Also , du meinst , dass die Stinkbomben - ?"

"Ja ...ja ! Die sind da mitten im Essen gelandet !"  
Sie lachten aus vollem Halse und hörten erst auf , als die Tür uns Schloss fiel . Im Zimmer sah es chaotisch aus . Überall lagen Spielkarten , Würfel , Packungen von Schokofröschen und die dazu gehörenden Karten ( auf denen meist Dumbledore abgebildet was, was den Schulleiter grinsen ließ ), sowie Kleidung , Pergament und Federn . Die Patienten saßen auf einem Bett , jeweils am Rand , die Gesichter ( wenn sie nicht gerade mit Verband zugeklebt waren ) vor lauter Lachen gerötet . Hermine räusperte sich , strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und den Kittel glatt . 

"Guten Tag ." , grüßte sie höflich . "Hallo Harry !" , fügte sie noch winkend hinzu . 

"Guten Tag ." , wiederholte Draco artig und grinste ebenfalls . "Hey , Harry ."

"Hallo Hermine , Hallo Draco ." Seine Stimme war müde und schleppend . "Wie geht's ?"

"Gut danke ...Ähm ...Ist etwas passiert ?" Hermines Blick glitt über Snape , zu McGonagall bis zu Dumbledore . 

"Nun ja ." Der Direktor räusperte sich . "Ich müsste Draco mal kurz entführen ."

Der blonde Junge stand schwankend auf . Seine Arme und sein Kopf waren immer noch fest verbunden. Zusammen mit McGonagall und Snape gingen sie raus . 

"Ähm ...wo ist eigentlich Ron ?" Harry sah sich um . "Er hat mir eine Notiz zurückgelassen , dass er früher hierher kommt ."

"Ach !" Hermine winkte ab und krabbelte wieder in ihr eigenes Bett . "Der war schon da und ist dann mit Luna was trinken gegangen , du müsstest ihn oben in der Cafeteria finden . _Sie _hat mir erzählt , dass ihr euch getroffen habt ."

"Wer ?"Harry runzelte die Stirn . Dann verstand er . "Oh , uhm , ja , haben wir ... Weist du – _davon _?"

"Über sie ?" Hermine nickte , dann fiel ihr auf , dass Remus immer noch an der Tür lehnte und ihnen zuhörte . "Was muss Professor Dumbledore denn mit Draco bereden ?"

"Weist du denn nicht , was passiert ist ?" Remus hob die Augenbraue . Sein Gesicht war ernst . Die Jugendlichen schüttelten den Kopf . "Lucius Malfoy wurde nach Askaban verfrachtet , sein Geist ist schon völlig demoliert und seine Mutter – wurde von Todessern hingerichtet ....Erst vor kurzem ."

Harry war wie erstarrt , seine Stimme bannte sich von alleine durch die Kehle . 

"Wo – warum hat des Prophet nichts darüber gebracht ?"

"Fudge ." , entgegnete der junge Mann schlicht . "Möchte jetzt weitere Skandale verhindern ...Und Dumbledore muss jetzt sehen , wie er die Sache mit Draco regelt . Callisto May , ein uneheliches Kind von Sirius' Onkel , wird sich wahrscheinlich um ihn kümmern , aber dann ist da noch die Sachen mit der Malfoy – Residenz ..."

"_Residenz _?" Harry und Hermine rissen die Mund auf . 

"Ja . Die Malfoys besitzen eine riesige Villa , aber voll gepumpt mit schwarzer Magie . Wir wollen dem Ministerium zuvor kommen und sie gründlich untersuchen . Lucius stand Voldemort –" Niemand zuckte zusammen . "- sehr nahe , in seinem Haus können wir viele Dinge gut verwendet . Aber die Sachen gehören Draco , insofern muss er es uns erlauben ."

"Ja . Draco würde es erlauben ." , meinte Harry bitter . "Aber Malfoy ? Seine Amnesie wird nicht auf ewig anhalten ."

Remus seufzte . 

"Ich weis ."

"Niemand hat ein Wort über Narzissa Malfoy verloren ." , meinte Harry düster . "Warum nicht ? Sie ist doch Tonks' Tante und mit Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley verwandt ...in einer seltsamen Art uns Weise ..."

Sie schwiegen sich lange an . Mindestens zehn Minuten sagte keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort , man hörte vor der Tür das Gespräch , bis es dann leise wurde , einige Füße gingen auf und ab . Es wurde wieder geredet , es wurde gerufen , es wurde wieder leise , jemand ging weg , jemand kam , Rufe , Stimmen , Füße , Stimme , Füße , Rufe . Dann wurde es ganz leise, die Tür ging auf und Dumbledore und Draco kamen wieder herein . Beide nicht so glücklich aussehend , wie sie die den Raum verlassen hatten . 

"Natürlich erlaube ich es ihnen ..." , meinte er leicht bedrückt , dann schüttelte er dem Schulleiter die Hand . "Dass Sie mir davon erzählt haben , beweist , dass sie trotzdem Vertrauen in mich haben . Danke , Professor ."

"Keine Ursache , mein Junge , keine Ursache ." Dumbledore klopfe ihm väterlich auf die Schulter . "Du weist , dass du , wenn du entlassen wirst , zu deiner Tante Callisto May kommst , die Halbschwester deiner Mutter. Es war vermutlich ein bisschen viel ...geht es dir gut ?"

"Ja ." , war die matte Antwort .

"Remus , kommst du , ich bin sicher , die jungen Menschen hier haben noch viel zu bereden ."

Sie nickten sich noch einmal zu , dann waren die Erwachsenen aus der Tür verschwunden . 

"Draco ." Hermine setzte sich vorsichtig zu ihm . "Was ...über was habt ihr geredet ?"

"Über ...mein Haus ." Seine Stimme war heiße . "Und über meine Vergangenheit ...meine Eltern ...Voldemort ...Hogwarts...Slytherin , ALLES eben ...Ich ...kann mir das alles nicht vorstellen , dass ich aus so einer Familie abstamme ." Er starrte auf seine Hände , als würde dort Blut haften . "Es kann einfach nicht sein ...Hermine hat mir über dich erzählt ." Sein Blick glitt auf Harry , der sich auf die Lippe bis . "Jetzt versteh ich so einiges mehr , über Voldemort meine ich ...und über dich ...Wie – kannst du jetzt eigentlich nur mit mir befreundet sein wollen ?"

"Ganz einfach ." Harry setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor ihn . Wahrheit war nun angebracht . "Weil das , was früher passierte , für dich nicht mehr gilt , du bist ganz anders , als früher . Es stimmt – ich habe dich in der Vergangenheit regelrecht gehasst und du mich und wir hatten auch wirklich unsere Gründe. Nichts für ungut , aber so ist es nun mal zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin , selbst Hermine hat dir schon einmal Ohrfeigen verpasst ." Sie blickte beschämt zu Boden . "Aber , ach ich weis nicht , jedenfalls bist du jetzt anders und darum denke ich , dass es besser ist , wenn wir befreundet sind . Gestritten haben wir schon genug , oder ?" Als er genau hinsah , bemerkte er , wie aus dem gesunden Auge eine Träne tropfte , genau die Hermines Finger , die seine zitternde Hand umschlossen hielten . 

TBC   
AN : Mein PC kommt erstmal in die Reparatur , aber ich seh zu , dass ich ihn bis Donnerstag wieder krieg , damit vielleicht Freitag ein neues Chap kommt ^-^


	19. Wir wollen mit einander sein

AN : Shit ...HTML funktioniert nicht mehr ...ich probier's jetzt mal mit txt. , weil ich das Chap hier schon fertig hab , es aber nicht ohne anständige Formatierung nicht hochladen wollte . Wenn's nicht passt , nicht sauer sein ! Ich bin dabei , das Problem (irgendwie) zu beheben ! Ich war echt platt , als ich die vielen Reviews gesehen hab ! Ein großes Dankeschön ! Und Mal aus einer anderen Sicht angefangen ..  
  
Eisblume - Ja , die Frage ist , ob Sarah nach Hogwarts will ...man wird sehen ...  
  
Auxia - Sauer ???*großeAugenmach* für so ein riesen Kompliment ? Dass ich in deinen Augen zu den Besten gehör , freut mich wie sonst noch was !   
  
Six83 - Bis jetzt gibt's ja noch keine so direkten Paarkonstellationen (bis jetzt ^-^) Das mit dem Haus und dem Grab hat mich auch immer echt sehr gewundert !  
  
Elena - Das ist wohl die große Frage ....  
  
19 Kapitel : Wir wollen miteinander sein   
  
Es ging langsam schon auf zwei Uhr zu , draußen war es wieder warm , aber sehr dunkel . In diesem Sommer sprang das Wetter einfach hin und her .   
  
Er wälzte sich nach rechts , dann links , dann auf den Bauch , wieder rechts , auf den Rücken . Die Decke war schon lange von ihm herunter gerutscht und das Kissen lag quer unter seinem verschwitzten Hals . Er wandte sich wieder herum , stieß mit dem Fuß gegen die Bettkante , die laut quietschte und murmelte vor sich hin . In der Dunkelheit sah man , dass sein Körper bebte . Schließlich fiel die Decke ganz herunter und mit einem schweren Seufzer erhob sich Hermine .   
  
Nichts ungewöhnliches , Draco schlief weder besonders lang , noch besonders gut , aber heute schien mal wieder eine dieser Nächte zu sein , wo er ein Gefangener war . Ein Gefangener in der Zelle seiner Gedanken , seiner Träume , seiner Vergangenheit . Und wenn er aufwachte , war die Kleine Zelle verschwunden und nur die Narben der Folterung sah man noch .  
  
Hermine nahm sein Kissen und seine Decke , rückte alles gerade , glättete es , wischte mit einem Tuch über sein Schweißnasses Gesicht und blieb noch an seinem Bettrand sitzen , es fröstelte . Noch vor zwei Wochen hatte sie ihn gehasst , ihre Abneigung war tiefer und unendlicher gewesen als alles andere , die Wut auf ihn hatte kein Grenzen gekannt . Wenn er kein Todesser war , wäre er später einer geworden , seine Eltern , oder zu mindestens sein Vater , hatten Leute umgebracht , unverzeihliche Flüche angewandt und Voldemort gedient . Aber was war mit ihm geschehen ? Woher stammen diese Narben auf seinem Körper ? Und immer ein und das Selbe Wort , welches wie ein stetiger Wassertropfen den Stein aushöhlte . Warum ? Warum ? Warum ? Warum ? Warum hatte man ihm das angetan ? Er wälzte sich auf die Seite , strich sich mit der Hand über die Augen , der Schmerz verzerrte seine Haut .   
  
Sie wollte es sich selbst nicht vorlügen , sie bereute es nicht . Draco war nun endlich zu einem richtigen Menschen geworden , mit Umgangsformen und einem Herz . Und er lachte mit ihr . Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern , dass er so ein Lachen jemals in Hogwarts gehört hatte . ...Du meinst , sie haben die Stinkbomben INS Essen gekriegt ? ............  
  
"NEIN !"  
  
Hermine konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren , wie er aufsaß . Seine verbundenen Hände gruben sich tief in ihre Schultern , bis die Arme taub wurden ,aber das einzige was sie sah , waren blaue Augen , die sie erschrocken anstarrten . Aber starrten sie sie wirklich an ?   
  
"Das wirst noch bereuen !" , keuchte er tief . "DAS WIRST DU NOCH BEREUEN !"  
  
"Draco !" Sie wandte sich unter dem Griff . "Draco , ich bin es , HERMINE , lass mich los , du tust mir weh ..."  
  
Einen Augenblick verharrten beide noch in der selben Stellung , bis der Schatten von seinem Gesicht glitt und den erschrockenen , verängstigten Ausdruck preisgab .   
  
"Her -"  
  
"Mine ..ja ." Zögernd nahm sie seine Arme weg . "Draco ,geht es dir gut ? Soll ich eine Schwester rufen , hm ? Soll ich Sarah rufen ?"  
  
"NEIN !" Er schüttelte den Kopf , das Zittern ging durch seinen ganzen Körper , die Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heißeres Flüstern . "Nein ...Hermine ." Er nahm sie urplötzlich in den Arm und wiegte sie hin und her . "Voldemort ....Er darf...er hat euch schon mal ...ich ...ich habe es gesehen ...ich ...bin so ...Schuld ...Es tut mir Leid ...Er ist wütend ...Er möchte euch haben ...Aber er darf euch nicht kriegen ...! Meine Mutter ...er hat sie ...sie haben sie ...Er wollte ...Er hat ...."  
  
Noch während er sie verstört im Arm wiegte , spürte Hermine Tränen , die durch ihren Pyjama liefen . Heiße Tränen voller Wut , Schmerz und Angst . Und plötzlich konnte sie ihre eigenen nicht zurückhalten . Es schrien so viele Kinder , da lag ein kleiner aufgerissenen Teddybär , da ein Spielzeugbesen ...Und die Panik , die sich überall verbreitete ....  
  
"Draco ..."   
  
Sie vergrub ihre Finger in seinen Umhang .   
  
"Hermine ! Wie geht's dir ?"  
  
"Ganz , gut , ganz gut ." Sie winkte ab , als die Weasleys und Harry anfingen , sie mit Fragen zu bombardieren . Den ganzen Tag hatten sie auf sie gewartet , draußen wurde es langsam dunkel , und nun war sie endlich angekommen , in der Hand eine kleine , braune Ledertasche . Sie stellte sie ab und atmete tief ein .   
  
"Irgendwie schon schön wieder hier zu sein ." , meinte sie und streckte sich . Harrys Gesicht verdüsterte sich . Natürlich freute er sich , dass seine Freundin wieder da war , aber er konnte nicht anders . Wer verweilte schon freiwillig in diesem Haus ? Sirius hatte es nicht gemocht und jetzt , wo er nicht mehr da war , wirkte es mehr denn je wie ein Grab . Wem hatte der Orden schon Glück gebracht ? Niemandem . Absolut niemandem . Für ihn war es ohnehin nur eine Informationsquelle , es interessierte ihn nichts anderes .   
  
"Wo sind deine Eltern ? Warum sind sie dich eigentlich nicht besuchen gekommen ?"  
  
"Die sind doch gerade in Südamerkika , Dumbledore hat sie schon verständigt und ich habe mit ihnen über einen Spiegel gesprochen und gesagt , sie sollen nicht kommen . Es ist alles nicht so schlimm !" , zählte sie in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf . "Draco musste noch zu einer Untersuchung und Sarah habe ich seit gestern nicht mehr gesehen ." Dann hob sie ihren Koffer hoch und wollte gerade in ihr Gästezimmer gehen , als aus dem Salon plötzlich Rufe ertönten .   
  
"SIE SOLLEN MICH IN RUHE LASSEN ! ICH WILL MIT DEM ORDEN DES PHÖNIX NICHTS ZU TUN HABEN ! WO IST MEINE TANTE ? ICH MÖCHTE SIE UMGEHEND SPRECHEN ! SIE KÖNNEN MICH HIER NICHT FESTHALTEN , DAS IST ENTFÜHRUNG ! DAS VERSTÖßT GEGEN MEINE GRUNDRECHTE ! MEINE ELTERN HABEN ES IHNEN VERBOTEN ! DIESE NARBE HABE ICH NICHT EINFACH SO VERPASST BEKOMMEN !"  
  
Als sie alle durch die Tür traten stand da ein sehr hilflos wirkender Remus und eine ebenso hilflos wirkende Tonks . Und vor ihnen ein Mädchen mit langen , braunen Haaren und zarten Rehaugen .   
  
"Ah , Sarah ." Dumbledore trat lächelnd einen Schritt vor . "Es tut mir Leid , aber die beiden sind auf meinen Antrag hin zu dir und haben dich geholt ."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore ." Etwas sachliches schlich sich in ihre Stimme . "Natürlich , der Leiter des Ordens höchstpersönlich ."  
  
"Deine Tante Erica hat dir sicher viel über den Orden erzählt ."  
  
"Genug um zu wissen , dass ich damit nichts zu tun haben will ." , entgegnete sie wütend . "Warum haben Sie mich aus dem Krankenhaus geholt ? Es bestand für mich dort keinerlei Gefahr , meine Tante hat mir dort den Praktikumsplatz besorgt ,ich habe Geld und ich habe ein zu Hause ."  
  
"Wir zweifeln nicht daran , dass du zu Recht kommst ." , meinte Tonks versichernd und warf bei einer Handbewegung eine leere Vase um . "Hm - Entschuldigung -" Hastig hob sie sie wiede rauf . "- Aber unter gewissen Umständen müssen gewisse Dinge getan werden ."  
  
"Das heißt ?"  
  
"Nun , wir haben unsere Informanten ." , meinte Dumbledore . Sein Blick huschte zu der anderen Tür , die in den Keller führte , zu Snape . Dann vorwurfsvoll auf sie und Harry . "Man hat euch gehört , besonders deinen Nachnamen , Sarah ."  
  
"Man hat uns belauscht ?" Nun lag etwas Bestürztes in ihrer Stimme . Sie schien damit anscheinend wirklich nicht gerechnet zu haben . "Wer ?"  
  
"Todesser, Spione ." , entgegnete die Schulleiter schlicht . "Und an deiner Stelle hätte ich heute Abend den Kürbissaft nicht getrunken ."  
  
"Sie meinen -?" Wie von allen Kräften verlassen ließ sie sich auf den nächstbesten Sessel nieder . "Und Tante Erica ?"  
  
"Wird im Moment von Arthur über den Vorfall informiert , wir werden dir einen Spiegel besorgten , über den du mit ihr sprechen kannst ."  
  
"Wir möchten , dass du hier für eine Weile hierbleibst ." , meinte Kingsley und legte seine Bücher beiseite . Er saß die ganze Zeit neben dem Kamin und laß . Die Szenen hatten ihn nicht einmal zum Aufsehen bewegt . "Nun , bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist ."  
  
"Wie lange soll ich hier bleiben ?"  
  
Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue .  
  
"Nun ,ich dachte mir , dass du vielleicht den Wunsch hegen wirst , nach Hogwarts zu wechseln , was meinst du ?" Nervös zupfte sie an ihrer Haarsträhne . "Außerdem bist du hier doch gar nicht alleine."  
  
"Ja ...schön ...Und wo ist hier ?"  
  
"Das ist das Hauptquartier des Ordens . Ron , Hermine und Harry sind auch hier ."  
  
"Hi , Sarah ." , sagte er unnötiger Weise und lächelte ihr von seiner Ecke aus zu und sie lächelte zurück .   
  
"Ich denke , ich werde wirklich hier bleiben , wenn man versucht , mich umzubringen ." , meinte sie nun etwas kleinlaut . "Wenn ich morgen mit Tante Erica sprechen kann ...."  
  
"Natürlich Liebes , natürlich ! Was möchtest du lieber : Erdbeerkuchen oder eine Zuckergusstorte?" , trällerte Mrs. Weasley und wollte gerade zurück in die Küche wuseln, als die Flammen des Kaminfeuers grün aufloderten . Es war Hestia Jones , die ihren hochroten Kopf durch die Flammen steckte .   
  
"Professor Dumbledore ? ALBUS !"  
  
Der Schulleiter war mit drei großen Schritten am Kamin und kniete sich nieder .   
  
"Habt ihr was gefunden?"  
  
"Eine Menge !" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast . "Bücher , Artefakte , Schriften ...Namen ! Albus , wir haben eine grobe Liste einige Todesser und Leute zusammen gekriegt , die anscheinend für Voldemort gearbeitet haben....Darunter auch ihre Wohnorte ."  
  
"Etwas , was von unschätzbarem Wert ist ?" , fragte Charlie , der die ganze Zeit auf der Couch gesessen und Kreuzworträtsel gelöst hatte .   
  
"Ja , ja ! Peter Pettgrews Daten !"  
  
Die Zeitung segelte zu Boden .   
  
TBC  
  
AN : Ok , nichts Weltbewegendes .....Reviewt trotzdem ! 


	20. Opfer der Vergangenheit

AN : Ein längeres Kapitel , das ich unbedingt bringen wollte . Angel 344 - Wow , du bist immer die schnellste im Reviewen !  
  
Eisblume - Die Ferien sind in meiner Story grad der wichtigste Zeitraum .   
  
Obelix72 - Die Firma dankt ( mein Lieblingsspruch ) ^-^  
  
Kissymouse - Sarah wurde ja nicht vergiftet , sie wäre es gewesen , wenn man sie nicht rechtzeitig weggeholt hätte   
  
20 Kapitel : Opfer der Vergangenheit   
  
Die Aufregung um das Ankommen von Sarah und Hermine verschwand . Mit einem Schlag herrschte die schrecklichste Aufregung . Alle rannten im Haus umher , suchten ihre Akten zusammen und drängten sich an den Kamin ,um möglichst schnell wegzukommen , als wäre im Grimmauld's Place die Pest ausgebrochen . Kingsley schlüpfte zuerst herein .   
  
"Ich besorge einige rechtliche Akten , immerhin befand sich die Information in Dracos Haus , es könnte rechtswidrig sein , sie zu verwenden ."  
  
"Ich seh' zu , dass ich Sarahs Sachen hole . Komm schon , Kindchen ." Mrs. Weasley schnappte ihre Hand und sprang in die grünen Flammen . Sarah lächelte Harry noch einmal zu , dann war sie verschwunden .  
  
"Tonks , Remus , Helen , Minerva . Sie kommen mit mir mit ." , sagte Dumbledore über das laute Stimmengewirr . "Hestia , Alastor und Dädalus sind schon dort , aber die Malfoy Residenz ist zu groß und gefährlich , als dass man sie zu dritt abklappern könnte ."  
  
Er sah sich um , griff nach einer Serviette und murmelte etwas . Harry hatte diesen Vorgang schon einmal gesehen . Der Schulleiter hatte soeben einen Portschlüssel erschaffen ( von dem er bezweifelte, dass er Genehmigt wurde ) und alle , die er aufgerufen hatten , hielten sich daran fest .  
  
"Harry ." Remus sah ihn an . "Sieh zu , dass du und Ron euch um Hermine kümmert ! Es ist wirklich keine schöne Begrüßung gewesen ."  
  
Sie winkte ab , dann war die ganze Gruppe verschwunden . Sie sahen gerade noch Mr. Weasley und Fletcher im Kamin verschwinden , dann wurde es leise . Harry fuhr herum , als hinter ihm jemand aufstöhnte . Ron hielt Hermine , deren Beine gefährlich drohten , einzuknicken .   
  
Remus landete unsanft aber stabil auf beiden Beinen in einem riesigen Vorgarten , der von Meterhohen Hecken umrandet wurde , die , wie er erkennen konnte , voll mit Bannkreisen und Zaubersprüchen waren . Majestätisch ragte vor ihnen die Malfoy Residenz auf . Sie war gigantisch . Mit Ost und Westflügel und drei Stockwerken erinnerte es sie stark an Versailles in Miniformat .   
  
"Professor , hierher !" Dädalus Diggel winkte ihnen aus einem kleinen Ausgang zu , der anscheinend für Dienstboten eingebaut worden war. Als sie eintraten , wartete Hestia bereits auf sie . Von innen war das Haus noch beeindruckender . Wie in einem Schloss ging eine Treppe nach oben und teilte sich nach links und rechts , alles war in einem dunklen Holz eingekleidet und teilweise vergoldet . Auffällig war , dass keine Porträts im Haus hingen , die eventuelle Geheimnisse verraten konnten . Remus fiel auf , dass genau wie im Grimmauld's Place , auch hier die Köpfe der toten Hauselfen an den Wänden hingen . Familientraditionen .   
  
"Wie geht es voran ?" , fragte Dumbledore . Seine feste , klare Stimme hallte in der Eingangshalle , die nur schwach beleuchtet wurde . "Gab es Probleme ?"  
  
"Nein ." Hestia schüttelte den Kopf . "Da es Draco war , der es uns erlaubt hat , hier einzudringen , gab es keine Schwierigkeiten . Das Haus hat eine Menge versteckter Räume , aber Alastor hat sie bereits durchleuchtet . Es gibt anscheinend in diesem Haus keinen echten Keller ."  
  
"Keinen Keller ?" , echote Tonks verdutzt . "Warum ?"  
  
"Wegen der Erde ." , antwortete Helen nachdenklich . "Magie beruht auf Chemie und Physik , die Erdung des Bodens störte gewisse magische Wellen , zwar nur teilweise , aber es ist dennoch eine Schwäche . Wenn man dem Dunklen Lord und dem Minister so nahe stand wie Lucius Malfoy darf man sich keine Fehler erlauben . Andererseits - " Sie stockte . " - wie sieht es mit dem Grimmaulds' Place aus ? Das Haus reicht 3 1/2 Stockwerke unter die Erde, heißt es , dass es manchmal zu orten ist ?"  
  
"Nein ." , erklärte Dumbledore und sah sich weiter seelenruhig im Haus um . "Aufgrund des Fideliuszaubers und einigen Bannkreisen auf die Erde und das Grundwasser selbst besteht keine Gefahr . Ich habe einige Magieleiter angebracht ."  
  
"Ist das nicht - zu riskant ?" , fragte Helen . "Man kann sie auch gegen das Haus verwenden ."  
  
"Natürlich , natürlich ." Der Schulleiter nickte schon fast Schadenfroh . "Aber wer kommt schon drauf, dass ich die Leiter selbst mit Bannkreisen belegt habe ? Jedenfalls - " Sein Tonfall verriet , dass das Thema beendet war . "Aber du hast doch gesagt , ihr habt etwas gefunden ."  
  
"Ja ." Hestia nickte . "Wie gesagt , besitzt das Haus keinen eindeutigen Keller , aber ein Raum , nur ein einziger , ist niedriger eingebaut , als all die anderen ."  
  
"Hat schon ´ne Weile gedauert , bis wir herausgefunden haben , wie man diese Tür aufbekommt !" , quiekte Dadälus . "Die Wand hat mir meinen Zylinder weggesaugt !"  
  
Dumbledore lächelte und ging mit ihm zusammen zu der kleinen Öffnung an der Wand , direkt neben der Rüstung , die an der Treppe stand . Alte Steinstufen gingen in die tiefe hinab . Sie alle stiegen zusammen herunter , von wo sie schon eine Stimme hören konnten .   
  
"Verdammt und zugenäht , ich krieg die Krise ....Varitaserum wie Weinflaschen ! Das darf doch - was ist das - ...Einhornblut ! EINHORNBLUT ! ....Sind die denn völlig verrückt geworden ? ....Aha ...mh ...hm hm ...Drachenhauthandschuhe ... Vielsafttrank ...VIELSAFTTRANK ? Was soll das ...haben die ´ne Fabrik für so was ...Ah , Albus ." Moody richtete sich auf als sie eintraten . "Hab euch kommen sehen ."  
  
"Unerwartet ." , entgegnete Tonks sarkastisch und trat weiter in den Raum . "Einhornblut , Vielsafttrank und Varitaserum ? Wäre er nicht bereits als Todesser entlarvt gäbe das schon eine saftige Strafe ."  
  
"Ja ja ." , murmelte Remus nervös und wedelte mit der Hand . "Aber wir sind nicht hier ,um nach Beweisen gegen Lucius zu suchen , sondern Informationen über Todesser ."  
  
"Richtig ." , bestätigte Dumbledore und legte ein Buch bei Seite . "Was haben wir denn ?"  
  
"Also ." Moody humpelte näher heran , in der Hand ein alt aussehendes Notizbuch . Er schlug es auf .   
  
"Anscheinend plante Malfoy eine eigene Gefolgschaft aufzubauen ...Naja , natürlich nicht unter Voldemorts Nase , aber später , wenn er an Macht verlor ...War ja klar , war ja seine rechte Hand ...Jedenfalls hier ...Portschlüssel zu Avery ist eine alte Zeitung , die unten bei den Zeitschriften liegt , von 1987 .."  
  
"Da." Tonks deutete auf einen Stapel Papier auf dem Boden , darunter auch die einzige mit dem angegebenem Datum .   
  
"Portschlüssel zum Eberkopf ist ein Bierkrug mit einem Wildschwein drauf ." Er nickte auf ein Regal voller Gläser . "Portschlüssel zu Crabbe und Goyle ...ok , den Rest können wir überspringen ...Ah . Hier . Portschlüssel Peter Pettigrew - Die Fasanenfeder im Glasregal ."  
  
Remus war der erste der hinsah , dann wandte sich Helen hin . McGonagall besah sich die anderen Schriften auf dem Tisch .   
  
"Ich finde , wir sollten , bevor wir ihn benutzten , erst einmal orten ." , schlug sie vor . "Hat jemand eine Karte von England dabei ?"  
  
"Ich ." , murmelte Remus tonlos und vergrößerte die kleine Briefmarke in seiner Hand zu einer Landkarte , die größer war , als die Vorderscheibe eines Wagens . Er legte sie auf den Boden , ließ die Feder darauf schweben und seufzte erleichtert .   
  
"Lucius hat anscheinend wirklich nicht daran gedacht , dass hier eines Tages jemand reinkommen würde ...Keine Bannzauber , keine Sicherheitsvorrichtungen . Narzisstischer Dilettant ." , murmelte er noch verächtlich . "Terra in cognita ."  
  
Die Feder glühte kurz auf und fing an über der Landkarte zu kreisen , während Dumbledore den meist umworbenen Bereich immer mehr vergrößerte und verdeutlichte , um die genau Position zu bestimmen . Es begann alles im Süden Englands , dann in der Umgebung London . Die Feder landete schließlich auf dem Punkt Basildon .  
  
"Eine 350.000 Einwohner - Stadt ." , erklärte Tonks Helen , während Dumbledore die Karte noch einmal vergrößerte . "Knappe 20 km von London entfernt ."  
  
Sie sahen gespannt hin , als die Karte nun völlig von Straßennamen überzogen war und die Feder erneut anfing zu schweben ...Bis sie schließlich auf einem kleinen Hügel außerhalb landete , wo kein Haus verzeichnet war .   
  
"Unortbar ." , meinte McGonagall geschäftsmäßig .   
  
"Gut ." Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände . "Dädalus , Alastor , Hestia ...Ich möchte , dass ihr alles aus dem Haus beseitigt , was an schwarze Magie grenzt und Bücher und Relikte mitnehmt . Bringt es in das Zimmer ." , fügte er geheimtuerisch hinzu . "Minerva , Helen , Tonks , Remus bitte ich , mit mir zu kommen . Bei drei . Eins - zwei - drei ."  
  
Im selben Moment griffen fünf Hände nach der Feder und fünf Leute wurden aus dem Zimmer gerissen . Es dauerte diesmal mehr , als eine Sekunde , die Reise war nicht kurz und alle außer Dumbledore und McGonagall purzelten beim Aufprall über einen Teppich . Mit mulmigen Gefühl im Magen rappelte sich Remus auf . Er schluckte . Typisch Peter .   
  
Es sah aus wie ein gewöhnliches Muggelwohnzimmer , aber auf der Couch lagen Tagespropheten , auf dem Kamin stand ein Lunaskop . Keine aufwendigen Geräte , keine gefährlichen Zauberartefakte . Überall waren Notizzettel verklebt , alles war pingelig sauber und ordentlich . Genau so , dachte Remus niedergeschlagen , wie es vor mehr als fünfzehn Jahren in seinem Zimmer ausgesehen hatte .   
  
Sie waren nicht in der Dunkelheit gelandet , sondern im Licht , welches bereits überall im Haus brannte . Sie hörten aus dem Nebenzimmer , anscheinend aus der Küche , Geräusche von Teller und Besteck . Helen nickte den anderen zu und ging in einen Raum ,auf der anderen Seite des Wohnzimmers , um einen möglichen Fluchtweg durch die Haustür abzuschneiden .Dann ging die Tür auf. Remus war der erste , der seinen Zauberstab zog .   
  
Peter hatte sich im wesentlichen kaum verändert . Er hatte immer noch einen seltsam geformten , wenn auch nicht mehr pummeligen , Körper , wässrige Augen und eine spitze Nase . Wie erstarrt blieb er stehen . Sie sahen sich an , halb verständnislos , halb erschrocken und traurig zugleich . Wie zwei Menschen , die wussten , was sie zu tun hatten , es aber nicht wirklich wollten , aber auch wussten , wie wichtig es war . Seine Lippen bewegten sich , aber kein Wort kam heraus .   
  
"WORAUF WARTEST DU DENN NOCH ?" , schrie Tonks auf einmal und zog , zusammen mit den anderen , ihren Stab . "FESSLE IHN !"  
  
Aber es war schon fast zu spät . Peter machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte los . Tonks sprintete hinterher , Dumbledore und McGonagall ebenfalls . Remus stand immer noch da , mit ausgestreckter Hand und dem Stab darin . ......... Hey , Remus , kannst du mir mal vielleicht mit den Hausaufgaben helfen?....Ich weis nicht , meint ihr nicht , dass es zu gefährlich ist ....? ................. Er hörte im Nebenraum Flüche und Schreie . Erst , als es leise wurde , ging er hinterher . Peter lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden .   
  
"Tut mir Leid ." ,murmelte Hermine und rieb sich der Verband . "Mir wird ab und zu noch ein bisschen schlecht ."  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa ." Harry hatte den Zauberstab genommen und dirigierte sie aus dem Salon , die Treppe hoch , durch die Tür und schließlich auf ihr Gästebett . Sie seufzte entspannt und grinste .  
  
"Schön , mal nicht selbst gehen zu müssen ."  
  
"Warum lässt du dich denn nicht ständig schweben ?" Ron hob eine Augenbraue und blickte verträumt durch die Gegend . "Warum ist mir die Idee nicht viel früher gekommen ? Schweben..."  
  
"Manchmal frag ich mich , ob du auch mal denkst !" Sie rollte mit den Augen . "Solltest du den Spruch auf dich selbst verwenden , wirst du im besten Fall nur durch den Raum geschleudert , im schlimmsten werden sich deine Organe , Muskeln , Knochen und Haut von einander lösen und frei herumschweben ."  
  
"Und warum wirkt dann der Spruch bei anderen ?" , fragte Harry , dem die Vorstellung gar nicht gefiel , Hermine fast auseinander gelöst zu haben .  
  
"Weil er dazu gemacht wurde , andere schweben zu lassen ..."  
  
"Aber dann ...." Rons Augenbrauen schoben sich nachdenklich zusammen . "Müsste es doch möglich sein , einander schweben zu lassen ..."  
  
Eine Weile lang suchte Hermine fieberhaft nach einer Entgegnung , bis sie ein Zierkissen nahm und es ihm ins Gesicht schmiss .   
  
"Ich glaub , ich nehm ein Bad ." Ron kratzte sich an der Schulter . "Dieses fünf - Minuten - Duschen , weil jeder unbedingt da rein will , geht mir so etwas von auf den Nerv !"  
  
"Und ich ...mach auch irgendwas ." Harry erhob sich und als sie zusammen aus der Tür gingen , sahen sie , wie Hermines Kopf zur Seite knickte und sie einschlief .   
  
"Man , ich will ich echt nicht an ihrer Stelle sein ." , murmelte Ron und wandte sich in die andere Richtung . "Ich meine Ginny hat mir gesagt , dass Sarah meint , dass Hermine im Schlaf redet ...Stell dir vor , du wärst bei einem Todesseranschlag dabei ge - oh , sorry !" , er hob errötend die Hand . "Hab ich - ganz vergessen...Tut mir Leid ...."  
  
"Schon gut , nach dem Angriff des Gehirn wäre ich auch nicht so ganz da gewesen ....Geh baden , ich sag dir dann , wenn's was neues gibt ."  
  
"Ja ." Er nickte . Noch im Gehen wandte er sich noch einmal um . "Wär' das nicht toll , wenn sie Wurmschwanz und die anderen stellen könnten ?"  
  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten drehte er sich um und schloss die Tür uns Bad . Und auf einmal war es wieder ganz leise . Harry schlich die Treppe hinunter .   
  
Wurmschwanz gefangen nehmen und dem Ministerium ausliefern - was hatte es denn jetzt noch für einen Sinn ? Sirius war nicht mehr da , wem sollte das was bringen ? Andererseits ( er betrat den Salon) - wäre es nicht wunderbar , wenn der Rest der Welt glauben würde , dass Sirius unschuldig gewesen ist ? Dass sie unrecht hatten ? Wie sehr er gelitten und was er alles geleistet hatte ? Auf einmal blieb Harry stehen . Vor ihm war der riesige Familienstammbaum ( wo die ausgebrannten Namen wieder hingesetzt worden waren ) und gleich daneben der Wandschrank ...Und die Glasvetrine mit den Jahrbüchern . Er sah sich zögernd um . Oben lief noch das Badewasser herab , Hermine schlief . Er streckte die Hand aus , zögerte noch einmal , öffnete schließlich die kleine Tür und holte ein dickes , in rotes Leder eingebundenes Buch . ÜBER DIE MITGLIEDER DES ORDENS.  
  
Er öffnete es und sah hinein . Es waren Photos . Photos und Texte , die in einem Inhaltsverzeichnis angegeben waren . Er schlug die nächste Seite auf .   
  
REMUS JEREMIAH LUPIN   
  
1966 in Tynemouth geboren . Tod der Schwester 1978 an Lungenschwäche , Tod der Mutter bei einem Todesserangriff 1982 , Tod des Vaters 1983 bei einem Todesserangriff . Schulabschluss : 1984 Hogwarts - Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei ; VgddK- Studium / Abschluss : Mit Plus Ohnegleichen 1987 bestanden . Zauberformelstudium : Erwartungen Übertroffen , 1987 . Beitritt zum Orden des Phönix 1984 .   
  
Die Photos um den Text herum zeigten viele verschiedenen Szenen , die mit kleinen Notizen bespickt waren. Obwohl Remus zu dem Zeitpunkt anscheinend kaum älter als zwanzig war , war sein halblanges Haar bereits mit weißen Strähnen durchzogen , trotzdem lachte er ausgiebig , als man im Hintergrund sah , wie sich zwei junge Männer mit Schnee einrieben (~Sirius und James bei Allwintermorgendlichem Schneebaden). Da trank er eine Tasse Tee und brütete über irgendwelchen Pergamenten (~Remus in seiner Freizeit), auf einem anderen Bild brütete er   
  
Über einem Buch (Remus bei der Arbeit) , hier schüttelte er einer älter als er wirkender , trotzdem jung aussehender , Dame die Hand (~Yui LeHong , Alchemistin , zu Besuch).  
  
Bebend und zitternd blättert Harry weiter , bis er fand , was er suchte .   
  
MARLENE MARIANE MCKINNON  
  
1959 in Cambridge geboren . Keine Geschwister , Tod beider Elternteile (Mutter : Muggel ) 1982 durch Todesser . Schulabschluss 1977 Hogwarts - Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei ; Aurorenausbildungsabschluss 1980. Beitritt zum Orden des Phönix 1981 .   
  
Heirat 1980 .   
  
MARCUS MCKINNON  
  
1958 in Bedfort geboren . Bruder (Squib ) stirbt 1976 bei einem Autounfall , Tod des Vaters an Herzversagen 1980 , Tod der Mutter 1990 an Herzversagen . Schulabschluss 1976 Hogwarts - Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei ; Aurorenausbildungsabschluss 1979 . Beitritt zum Orden des Phönix 1981 . Sie haben zusammen eine Tochter Namens Sarah , die 1988 geboren wurde . Weiteres Unklar .  
  
Sarah sah ihrer Mutter wirklich sehr ähnlich . Die selbe Figur , die vollen , braunen Haare , die Rehaugen , die so freundlich blinzelten . Von ihrem Vater hatte sie die Stupsnase geerbt . Das junge Ehepaar untersuchten eine Kristallkugel ( ~Heute Nacht wird es neblig ...), dort einen kleinen Grindeloh, der sich mit Händen und Füßen wehrte , aus der Badewanne zu steigen (~Remus brauchte ihn unbedingt zur Untersuchung).   
  
Etwas hatte Harry gepackt. Er blätterte die Seiten so schnell um , dass er Angst hatte , sie würden reißen .   
  
PETER PETTIGREW  
  
1966 in Derby geboren . Keine Geschwister , Mutter stirbt bei der Geburt , Vater 1986 . Schulabschluss 1984 Hogwarts - Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei ; Kräuterkunde Studiumsabschluss 1987 . Beitritt zum Orden 1985 .   
  
Man sah , wie ein junger Peter die Augen geschlossen hielt ( ~Betet oder schläft er ?) , wie er nach der damals noch sehr jungen Emmeline Vance ein Kissen warf (~Wow , Killer Pete !) und - Harry hatte es noch nie gesehen - lachte . Zu dieser Zeit konnte er kein Verräter gewesen sein . Kein Todesser konnte so herzlich lachen. Aber warum ? Warum hatte er sich Voldemort angeschlossen ? Es ging weiter .  
  
LILIANA geb. EVANS POTTER   
  
1966 in Manchester geboren . Schwester ( eine Muggel )kommt 2003 bei Todesserangriff ums Leben , Mutter und Vater ( ebenfalls Muggel ) sterben bei Todesserangriff 1985 . Schulabschluss Hogwarts - Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei 1984 ; Aurorenausbildungsabschluss 1987 . Beitritt zum Orden 1986.   
  
Heirat 1987.  
  
JAMES POTTER   
  
1966 in London geboren . Keine Geschwister , Tod des Vaters bei Zaubertrankunfall 1989 , Tod der Mutter 1990 an Herzversagen . Schulabschluss Hogwarts - Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei , Aurorenausbildungsabschluss 1987 . Beitritt zum Orden 1985 . Geburt ihres Sohnes Harry James 1988, weiteres siehe später .   
  
Harry sah sich wieder die Bilder an . Eines stach besonders ins Auge . Es war ein Photo , wo seine Eltern noch zu Schule gingen - und sich doch tatsächlich mit wütenden Gesichtern duellierten (~Kaum zu glauben , dass sie später geheiratet haben ,oder ?) . Nur eine Person konnte so einen Kommentar dazugeschrieben haben und genau die suchte er weiter in der Mitte .   
  
SIRIUS MAXIMILLIAN IAN BLACK   
  
1966 in London geboren . Bruder stirbt 1989 bei Mordanschlag durch Todesser , Mutter stirbt 1993 an Herzversagen , Vater an Kopfblutungen 1990. Schulabschluss Hogwarts - Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei 1984 , Aurorenausbildungsabschluss 1987 . Beitritt zum Orden 1984 .   
  
Harry konnte die Augen kaum von den neu entdeckten Bildern nehmen . Sirius , der der hübsche Frau zuwinkte ( ~Flirtversuch 2489 mit Yui LeHong , Alchemstin aus Japan ),Sirius , der von Mrs. Weasley Ärger bekam ( ~Obstkuchenfressversuch 1 scheitert kläglich ) , Sirius , der mit Remus Akten durchsah ( ~Oho ! Sirius bei der Arbeit !).   
  
Ober hörte er Türen schlagen . Entweder war Ron aus dem Bad oder Hermine aufgewacht . Hastig blätterte er noch die restlichen Seiten durch an einigen Stellen blieb er stehen und plötzlich schienen ihm tausende von Dingen klar zu werden . Seine Narbe fing an zu ziepen .   
  
~~.........Nymphadora Tonks , Schulabschluss 1997 in Beauxbatons ....Severus Snape , Vater tötet Mutter 1984 und danach sich selbst , Beitritt zum Orden 1985....Mundungus Fletcher, Frau und Tochter sterben 1986 bei Todesserangriff ..... Minerva McGonagall , Ehemann stirbt 1975 bei Mordanschlag . Beitritt zum Orden 1975.....Arabella Figg ...Eltern sterben bei Forschungsarbeiten ........~~~  
  
"Hey Harry ."   
  
Rasch schlug er das Buch zu und vergrub es in den Falten seiner Robe . Hermine und Ron , die anscheinend nichts bemerkt hatten , setzten sich ihm gegenüber auf die Couch .   
  
"Hermine , mal im Ernst ." Er drehte sich zu ihnen . "Du hättest noch im Bett bleiben sollen . Wo ist eigentlich Draco ?"  
  
"Immer noch auf der Station." , sagte sie bedrückt . "Die Verletzungen sind sehr schlimm , obwohl seine Amnesie zeitweise weggehen kann . Die Ärzte -" Ihre Stimme nahm einen bitteren Unterton an . "Sind sich sicher , dass sein Gedächtnis wieder zurückkommt ."  
  
"Worüber wir alle froh sind ." , fügte Ron noch düster hinzu .  
  
Der Schmerz schoss durch Harrys Narbe . Es brannte , seine Augen fingen an zu Tränen ...Er hörte Schreie , Lachen , wieder Schreie ...Alles drehte sich , schneller , schneller , immer schneller , undeutlicher ...Von weiter Ferne hörte er Ron und Hermine rufen , aber die Stimmen verblassten ...Sein Körper stand in Flammen und ganz deutlich sah er vor seinen Augen ein Bild . Ein Bild von Peter Pettigrew .   
  
AN : Wenn man davon ausgeht , dass HP5 2003 geschrieben wurde , es Harrys fünftes Jahr war (2003 - 5) , man mit elf eingeschult wird (1998 - 11) und James und Lily ein Jahr zuvor heiraten (1987) und das eventuell im selben Jahr ihres Aurorenschulabschlusses ( der ja drei Jahre dauert , also -3) , dann noch wieder - 7 , weil sie noch selbst zur Schule gegangen sind , dann wurden James , Sirius und Remus 1977 eingeschult und wurden demnach ( -11) 1966 geboren . Ich hoffe , es ist nachvollziehbar ...Wie fandet ihr das Kapitel ? Please Review . 


	21. Stiller Schmerz

AN : Es tut mir wirklich Leid *rotwerd* *beschämtzuBodenblickt*, dass ich mich verrechnet / verguckt / verlesen habe ...Peinlich ...peinlich ...Naja, Sirius musste für mich einfach jünger sein...^-^  
  
Tonky88 - Ich hab das 2Band gar nicht ...oh je...  
  
21 KAPITEL : STILLER SCHMERZ   
  
Harry schlug die Augen auf. Er lag immer noch in seinen Sachen in seinem Zimmer , die Brille hing schief von seiner Nase . Wo war das Buch ? Hastig setzte er sich auf und entdeckte die rot eingebundenen Schriften und Bilder auf seinem Nachtkästchen und hatte plötzlich panische Angst , jemand sonst hätte es gelesen haben können . Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl , dass es nur ihm gehörte ....Nur langsam kam die Erinnerung ...  
  
Voldemort war wütend . Er war einfach nur rasend vor Wut gewesen , als ...ja , als eigentlich was passierte ? Die Ordensmitglieder waren aufgebrochen , weil man in der Malfoy - Residenz Notizen über Todesser gefunden hatte ...Vor allem über Peter Pettigrew . Über Wurmschwanz . Harry sprang so hastig auf , dass er fast über die Decke gestolpert und mit der Nase gegen den Tisch gefallen wäre . Die Tür aufreißend und ohne sich große Mühe machend , leise zu sein , klopfte er an Hermines Tür , dann an Remus' , schließlich noch an Rons und Helens , aber niemand war da . Selbst bei Seidenschnabel , der genüßlich in einer Ecke lag und Beingroße Knochen zerkaute , war niemand . So schnell er konnte hastete er den langen Gang wieder nach vorne , die Treppe hinab und in die Küche , wo der Kamin aber nicht brannte und alles aufgeräumt und ordentlich schien . Bis er Geräusche aus dem Salon hörte .   
  
Als Harry eintrat war eine seltsame Stimmung vorhanden . Niemand redete , aber nicht , weil es nichts zu sagen gäbe , niemand tat etwas , aber nicht unbedingt , weil es nichts zu machen gab . Dumbledore, Kingsley , Moody und Snape waren nicht anwesend , dafür aber die anderen Ordensmitglieder . Fletcher , der mehr denn je wie ein dreckiger Lumpenhaufen aussah , saß zusammengesunken in einer Ecke , Emmeline Vance und Hestia Jones wärmten sich zusammen mit Ron , Sarah und Hermine am Kamin , Bill und Tonks saßen jeweils an den gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Fensterbrettes und starrten nach draußen , Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley nippten in den bequemen Sesseln am Tee . Harry sah Helen , die mal wieder zwischen all dem sehr verloren wirkte und nirgendwo dazu zupassen schien , auf der Couch sitzen . Sie warf ihm einen schmerzlichen Blick zu , dann glitten ihre Augen auf eine Person , die am Tisch saß , die einzige , und auf einen Bilderrahmen starrte . Sarah trippelte mit ihren Füßen auf dem Boden rum und grinste schief in seine Richtung .   
  
Hermine und Ron standen auf .  
  
"Sie haben ihn ." , meinte Ron leise .   
  
Harry blinzelte .   
  
"Wen ?"  
  
"Peter ..." , flüsterte Hermine , als hätte sie Angst , in diesem Raum den Namen laut auszusprechen . "Pettigrew ...Man hat ihn in seinem versteckten Haus gestellt , Tonks hat kurz gesagt , dass Dumbledore ihn persönlich festgenommen hat...Man ist jetzt auf den Weg ins Ministerium ..." Sie seufzte . "Harry , was ist ?"  
  
Nun verstand Harry die Situation im Raum . Das , was er sich eigentlich am meisten gewünscht hatte , trat ein und trotzdem konnte er sich nicht freuen . Wurmschwanz - nur ein weiterer Todesser, den der Orden festgenommen hat . Wem würde das jetzt etwas bringen ? Ihm nicht , ihnen nicht , niemandem . Nicht einmal ein bisschen Genugtuung konnte er sich abringen , oder Schadenfreude . Sein Blick galt Remus , der sich immer noch nicht bewegt hatte . Irgendwann fiel es auch Mrs. Weasley auf . Sanft lächelnd stand sie auf und ging zu ihm an den Tisch .   
  
"Remus , fühlst du dich nicht wohl ?" , fragte sie besorgt . "Vielleicht solltest du dich hinlegen ...Der Tag heute war anstrengend ."  
  
Erst als der Bilderrahmen umklappte , bemerkte man , dass es das Photo des Original Ordens war .   
  
"Es ist so seltsam ." , murmelte der junge Mann abwesend und starrte unentwegt darauf . "Ich kann mich überhaupt nicht freuen ...Wir haben einen Todesser festgenommen , ihm dem Ministerium übergeben ...Aber wisst ihr denn noch , wer er war ? Was war doch PETER . Unser kleiner Peter ..."  
  
"Remus ...." Tonks ließ sich hinab gleiten . "Peter hörte auf zu existieren , als er Voldemorts Truppen beitrat ."  
  
"Das sagst du so einfach !" Seine Augen blitzten wütend , als er aufstand . "Du kanntest ihn nicht so , wie ich ihn kannte , seit dem ersten Schultag auf Hogwarts nämlich , Tonks ! Kannst du dir das vorstellen ? Kannst du dir vorstellen , was für eine lange , GLÜCKLICHE , Zeit das war ? Und nun..." Seine Stimme sank wieder . Die Ordensmitglieder wandten betroffen ab . "Muss ich feststellen , dass es unser Peter war ,der uns verraten hat , der Sirius' , James' und Lilys Zukunft zerstört hat , den wir heute festgenommen haben und hast du vielleicht seinen Blick gesehen ? Er war wie früher , Nymphadora ... Peter hörte nicht auf zu existieren ... wir wissen das alle ."  
  
"Remus -" Mr. Weasley sah auf , sagte aber nichts weiter , als wären ihm die Worte mitten im Hals stecken geblieben .  
  
"Ist das nicht so ?" , fuhr er fort . "Ich bin kein Auror , aber Peter mit einem Fluch zu fesseln hätte ich zusammenbringen können ....Ich habe es nicht getan ....und ich weis nicht , ob es mir was ausmacht .... ...Wem bringt es was? Es hätte Sirius geholfen , aber uns nicht ! Wir haben uns für ihn so angestrengt!"  
  
"Wir haben uns für die Wahrheit angestrengt ." , meinte Hestia Jones leise . "Wir haben dafür gearbeitet , dass die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt ."  
  
"Die Wahrheit ." Remus' Stimme klang bitter . "Was spielt das schon für eine Rolle ..." Dann wanderten seine Augen zu Tür . Anscheinend hatte er erst jetzt bemerkt , dass Harry eingetreten war . Oder er wollte es erst jetzt bemerken . "Tut mir Leid , Voldemorts Wut muss ziemlich heftig gewesen sein ."  
  
"Ziemlich , ja ..." Harry bemerkte , dass seine Stimme mechanisch und hol war . "Wo ist W - Peter jetzt ?"  
  
"Im Ministeriumsverhör unter dem Varitaserum ." , murmelte Emmeline . "Es ist ein Fall von schwerstem Justizirrtum ..Fudge muss jetzt ziemliche Kritik ertragen , wenn das an die Öffentlichkeit kommt ."  
  
"Und das WIRD ES !" , rief Tonks , wobei sie mit der Faust heftig auf den Tisch schlug . "Und wenn es das letzte , was ich tue ! Sirius hat Gerechtigkeit verdient , lebendig oder tot , alle müssen die Wahrheit wissen !"  
  
"Und wem bringt das etwas ?" , murmelte Harry abwesend . Sarahs , Hermines , Rons Mitleidige Blicke brauchte er nicht . Er nicht . "Wem bringt es einen Nutzen ? Die , denen es geholfen hätte , sind alle tot ..."  
  
"Harry ." Nun war es Helen , die sprach . "Remus ." Ihre Augen wanderten hin und her . "Die Wahrheit ist so wichtig , gerade für uns . Es wird bedeuten , dass Dumbledore seine Position beim Zaubergamot zurückbekommen wird , dass man ihn und uns viel ernster nehmen wird . Gerade du ." Sie sah Harry an . "Ich habe gehört und gelesen , was man über dich geschrieben hat . Auch dir wird es eine größere Autorität verschaffen , man wird dir nun , nach mehr als zwei Jahren , im Fall Sirius Black Glauben schenken ! Und Sirius selbst ? Hat ER es nicht verdient , dass man nach seinem Verschwinden sein Andenken trotzdem ehrt ? Die Wahrheit ist wichtig für so viele !"  
  
"Da gebe ich ihr völlig recht ." , meinte Mr. Weasley leise . "Ein Justizirrtum ? Es könnten Dutzende gewesen sein ! Menschen , die völlig zu Unrecht in Askaban eingesperrt wurden . Der freiere Nutzen von Varitaserum bei Verhandlungen würden so viele Fehler auskorriegieren ."  
  
"Das versteh ich ohnehin nicht ." , meinte Ron und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen . "Das Ministerium könnte bereits zur Hälfte von Todessern besetzt sein , die sich mit einem Vielsafttrank , der ja legaler ist , verwandelt haben ."  
  
"Vielleicht ist das ja schon eingetreten ." , sagte Hermine müde . "Vielleicht ist das Benutzten von Varitaserum genau deshalb so streng überwacht ."  
  
"Gut gefolgert ." , murmelte Bill . "Bis ich da drauf gekommen bin , hat es Tage gedauert ..."  
  
"Gott , habe ich Kopfschmerzen . Ich hol mir schnell was ." , murmelte Remus , rieb sich die Schläfen und trat hinaus . Spätestens als die Mitglieder anfingen über die Legalisierung von bestimmten Zaubertränken zu diskutieren schlich Harry hinterher . Er schlich die Treppe hinauf , aber in Remus Zimmer brannte kein Licht und die Tür war offen . Dafür kamen aus einem anderen Raum Geräusche . Harry öffnete die Tür zu Seidenschnabels Raum , der mal wieder grün und überwuchert war . Das Tier selbst lag mit geschlossenen Augen in einer Ecke und dort , in einem Sessel , in dem vielleicht früher Sirius gesessen hatte , war nun Remus .  
  
"Tut mir Leid ." , meinte er . "Aber ..."  
  
"Schon gut ,ich kann verstehen , was du meinst ."  
  
Der junge Mann seufzte und sah sanft lächelnd aus dem Fenster , vor dem es langsam dunkel wurde .  
  
"Der einzige Wunsch für Sirius war , dass du glücklich wirst ." , sagte er . "Wenn du nicht da warst , verfiel er immer in tiefe Depressionen , schlief kaum , aß nichts , redete nur selten mit jemandem . Seine Laune war wie ein Gift , dass durch jede Ritze des Hauses zu drängen schien und uns alle ansteckten . Er hing nur noch herum und nörgelte nicht einmal , wenn Snape irgendwelche dämlichen Bemerkungen über die Aufträge des Ordens machte und ignorierte die Irrwichte und Doxys in den dunklen Ecken des Hauses . Irgendwann hörte er auch auf , sich um Seidenschnabel zu kümmern und das will etwas bedeuten ." Das Tier öffnete kurz die Augen , als man über den Namen aussprach und klackerte traurig mit dem Schnabel .  
  
"Ich frag mich , ob er dumpfe Schmerz irgendwann vorbei geht ." , fragte Harry und rieb sich unbewusst das Herz . "Ich denke immer noch , dass Sirius da unten in der Küche sitzt und mit Mrs. Weasley über Fletcher oder über mich streitet oder Kreacher anmotzt , oder die Regale abstaubt ...Aber das wird er nicht machen . Heute nicht , morgen nicht ."  
  
"Ich wünschte ,ich könnte sagen , dass es mit der Zeit aufhört ." Remus schüttelte den Kopf . "Aber ich würde lügen . Zum selben Zeitpunkt verlor ich James , Sirius , Lily und Peter und es schmerzte so sehr , dass ich manchmal dachte , für was ich noch lebe ...Mit der Zeit wurde dieses Gefühl des Alleinseins Dumpf und abgestorben , man spürt es nicht mehr so deutlich , weil es zu einer Begleiterscheinung wird . Ich -" Er stockte . "Ich habe Peter fangen können , aber im selben Moment rissen alle Wunden auf , all der Schmerz , die Qual kamen zum Vorschein und ich konnte es einfach nicht tun . Weil ich damals um Peter geweint habe ...Und nun sollte ich ihn dem sicheren Tod übergeben ." Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich schmerzhaft nach unten . "Du hast gemeint , du hättest Sirius gerne einen Wunsch erfüllt ." Harry nickte stumm . "Das hast du , in dem du ihm vor zwei Jahren geglaubt und ihm die Freiheit geschenkt hast . Nur so konnte ich ihm glauben , Dumbledore oder die anderen Ordensmitglieder . Sirius hat dich wie einen Sohn geliebt Harry - hättest du ihm dein Vertrauen nicht geschenkt , wäre er daran zerbrochen ."  
  
TBC 


	22. Umarmte Illusion

AN : Six83 - Große Erwartungen , die du an mich stellst ^-^  
  
AragornsHope - Ich mach es nicht mit Absicht, es entwickelt sich einfach so , nehm ich mal an  
  
Miaka - Boah , das ist ja ein dickes Lob *rotwerd*  
  
Und natürlich danke an all die anderen Reviewer *zuwink*  
  
22 KAPITEL : UMARMTE ILLUSION   
  
Die Tür unter der Kellertreppe war schwieriger aufzukriegen als das Schlossportal von Hogwarts . Sie befand sich gegenüber dem Raum des Ordens , aber im Schutz der Dunkelheit der Treppe . Harry versuchte es mehrmals mit Alohomora und mit dem Taschenmesser , mit Redukto und noch verschiedenen anderen Flüchen , bis ihm schließlich noch etwas einfiel , was ihm eventuell noch helfen könnte . Er beugte sich zum Türknauf.  
  
"Harry Potter ." Es knarrte im inneren , etwas bewegte sich . Dann öffnete sich die Tür . Es war mit Abstand der Unheimlichste Raum im ganzen Hause der Blacks und es stank wieder abartig nach schwarzer Magie .  
  
So groß wie der Salon , aber aus kaltem Stein wie die Kerker von Hogwarts . An den Wänden gingen Automatisch die Energiekugeln an und ließen gespensterhaft Schatten an den Wänden wandern . Harry schloss die Tür . Die Wände waren voll gestellt mit Bücherregalen , einige , weniger verstaubte, stapelten sich auf dem Boden . In Glasvetrinen standen Geräte , von denen Harry keine Ahnung hatte , was sie taten und Flüssigkeiten , von denen er nicht wissen wollte , was passierte , wenn man sie schluckte . Besonders ins Auge stach ihm eine ziemlich große Ansammlung von Spiegeln jeglicher Größe in einem kleinen Nachbarraum , von dem er es allerdings besser hielt , es sich später anzusehen. Anscheinend war das hier eine Ansammlung von Artefakten , die mehr schwarze Magie enthielten als der gesamte Slytherinbereich samt Bewohner . Harry fiel auf , dass er sein "Talent" schwarze Magie aufzuspüren , wie manche es nannten , gar nicht unter Kontrolle hatte . Mal spürte er etwas , mal nicht, mal was es in der Anwesenheit der Ordensmitglieder , man beim Durchstöbern von Büchern . Aber nun brauchte er kein Talent , um zu erkennen , dass dieser Raum früher vielleicht für Rituale verwendet worden war . Als die Energiekugeln erneut flackerten , obwohl kein Wind ging, schloss er die Tür und war sich sicher , irgendwann wieder zu kommen .   
  
Die Pforte zum Raum des Phönixordens war natürlich verschlossen und drinnen war niemand . Wenn schon ein einfacher Kellerraum mit einem Passwort versehen war , dachte er entmutigt , was war erst dann mit diesem Zimmer ? Mit schwindender Hoffnung langte er an den runden Türknauf - und zog seine Hand unter Schmerzen zurück . Der Knauf hatte spitze Stacheln ausgefahren , kaum einige Millimeter lang , die sich in seine Handfläche gebohrt hatten und nun voller Blut wieder zurück glitten. Es knarrte kurz, dann ging die Tür auf .   
  
"Ein Blutschutz !" Weniger nervös trat er ein und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich . Wie zuvor auch gingen die Energiekugeln ganz alleine an , ebenso wie der Kamin . Nichts hatte sich verändert . Weinflaschen , Tassen , Teebeutel , Bücher , Pergamente, Hausschuhe , Federn . Alles lag verstreut auf dem Tisch und dem Boden herum , nun aber noch unordentlicher und unübersichtlicher . Diesmal hatte Harry keine Zeit , nach oben auf den Bücherbalkon zu gehen . Er blieb unten und sah sich die Regale an , bis er auf ein schwarzes Buch stieß . ~~~~........Protokolle.....~~~~ . Er zog nur zur Hälfte daran , als sich etwas bewegte . Das halbe Bücherregal glitt zur Seite und gab einen kleinen Hohlraum in der Wand wieder , ein Safe . Und drinnen waren Akten gelagert . Harry nahm alles heraus und setzte sich in den hohen , roten Sessel , von dem er sich sicher war , dass auch Remus drin gesessen hatte . Es waren tausende von Seiten , die er da auf dem Tisch und auf dem Boden vor sich liegen hatte .  
  
Während er las , biss er sich vor Wut auf die Lippen .   
  
"Sarah hat sich in der kurzen Zeit sehr gut eingelebt ." , meinte Mrs. Weasley glücklich zu Remus und blickte zu den Kindern . Ron alberte mit ihr und Hermine herum , sie bewarfen sich mit Wattebällchen und schnitten Grimassen . Dumbledore , McGonagall und Snape waren nicht anwesend und mit einem Schlag war alles irgendwie gelöster . Nur Harry saß irgendwie abseits von allem und stocherte lustlos in seinem Abendessen herum . Im Gegensatz zu anderen hatte er es kein einziges Mal zum Mund geführt , seine Augenbrauen waren zusammengekniffen und er redete auch mit niemandem . Sarah wandte sich ihm zu .   
  
"Hey , Harry . Was ist mit dir los ?"  
  
Er legte die Gabel hin , bevor er antwortete .   
  
"Macht es dir gar nichts aus , hier zu wohnen ?" , fragte er müde . "Unter Leuten , die für den Tod deiner Eltern verantwortlich sind ?"  
  
"Was ?" Ihre Gesichtsfarbe wich .   
  
"Jaaa ..." , fuhr er gedehnt fort . "Sie waren Mitglieder im Orden und der hat sie praktisch in den Tod geschickt , wusstest du das nicht ? Voldemort hat eine schwarze Liste und alle die drauf stehen , sind umzubringen . Als meine Eltern draufkamen , hat man sie sofort mit einem Fideliuszauber belegt , aber als man deine draufgefunden hat , hat man sie lediglich aus den Aufgaben herausgehalten und lies sie nichts machen ."  
  
"Was sagst du da , Harry ?"  
  
"Steht alles in den Protokollen des Ordens ."  
  
"Ist das wahr ?" Sarah Stimme bebte , man konnte sie kaum hören . "IST DAS WAHR ?" , fragte sie Kinsley lauter . Die Gespräche verstummten . "Warum hat man meinen Eltern keinen Schutz gewehrt? Warum hat man sie einfach nur aus den Aufgaben heraus gehalten ?"  
  
"Wie bitte ?" , fragte Tonks völlig perplex . "Wie kommst du denn jetzt da drauf ?"  
  
"Ist das WAHR ? Sie wussten , dass Voldemort -" Sie ignorierte das Zucken . "- sie umbringen will und Sie haben NICHTS dagegen getan ?"  
  
"Sarah ." Mr. Weasleys Worte waren bruchstückartig . Anscheinend war er auf so eine Diskussion in baldiger zeit nicht vorbereitet gewesen . "Sie wollten nicht unter einen Zauber gestellt werden ...sie waren mutige Menschen ..."  
  
"HEIßT ES , DASS MEINE FEIGLINGE WAREN ?" , brauste Harry auf .   
  
"Nein ." Der Rothaarige hob abwehrend die Hände . "Sie wollten es auch nicht . Als sie erfuhren , dass Voldemort hinter ihnen her war -"  
  
"Dass sie auf der schwarzen Liste standen ." , fügte Harry hinzu . Das letzte bisschen Farbe war aus den Gesichtern des Ordens gewischt worden und jene , die dachten es bliebe bei einer einzigen Frage , verstanden , dass es nicht so war .   
  
"Ja ...da wollten sie trotzdem weiter im Orden bleiben und arbeiten . Sie wollten sich nicht verstecken. Bei deinen Eltern , Harry , war es aber unumgänglich ."  
  
"Wegen mir ..."  
  
"Ja , wegen dir und der Prophezeiung ..." Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete durch . "Aber bei Marlene und Marcus war gegen ihren Willen nichts zu machen ...Also musste man sie leicht von allem ausschließen ."  
  
"Leicht ?" , fragte Harry sarkastisch kühl und hob eine Augenbraue . In diesem Augenblick erinnerte er sie unheimlich an Snape ."1987 wurden die McKinnons auf die schwarze Liste gesetzt und erledigten seitdem keine einzige Aufgaben außerhalb des Hauptquartiers in Godric's Hollow , Wonderstreet 13 ."  
  
"Godric's Hollow ?" , flüsterte Hermine erschrocken . "Aber das ist doch ...das magische Dorf , welches von Todessern dem Erdboden gleichgemacht wurde ...es war eins von beiden in ganz Großbritannien ...und nun existiert nur noch Hogsmeade ."  
  
"Darum hat man meine Eltern unter den Fideliuszauber gesetzt . Weil ihr Haus, Nummer 12 , genau neben dem Hauptquartier stand , nicht wahr ?"  
  
"Ich weis nicht , woher du das hast ." , meinte Mrs. Weasley . Auch ihre Stimme bebte , als sie die Hände zu Fäusten schloss . "Aber deine Folgerungen sind völlig falsch . Wir tun alles für unsere Ordensmitglieder ! Ihre Sicherheit ist größte Priorität !"  
  
"Ach , wirklich ?" , fuhr er fort , Sarahs schmerzerfüllten Blick ignorierend . "Ich weis noch , was Sie mir erzählt haben , Moody ."  
  
Der alte Mann zog sein Gesicht so zusammen , dass sie tiefer wie eh und je wirkten .   
  
"Was hab ich dir erzählt , Potter ?" Er schien leicht erschrocken darüber , jemandem Geheimnisse des Ordens anvertraut zu haben .   
  
"Nebenbei , letztes Jahr , als sie mir das Photo des Original Ordens gezeigt und mir erzählt haben , was mit ihnen passiert ist ...Ich zitiere - " Er räusperte sich . "..........Das ist Marlene McKinnon , zwei Wochen nach der Aufnahme umgebracht . Das sind Alice und Frank Longbottom , arme Teufel, besser der Tod , als das , was mit ihnen passiert ist . Benjy Fenwick , auch ihn hat's erwischt , wir haben nur Stücke von ihm gefunden ......."  
  
"Himmel , ALASTOR !" , fluchte Mr. Weasley laut . "Wie konntest du dem Jungen nur soetwas erzählen ?"  
  
"Oh , es ist schon gut ." , meinte Harry Schulterzuckend . "Ich weis , zu was die Todesser fähig sind , ich hab's schon miterlebt . Und da war noch etwas ...Caradoc Dearborn ." Fletcher sog die Luft scharf ein . "Seine Leiche wurde doch nie gefunden . Ich habe mich oft gefragt , warum . Wenn Voldemort sie zersprengt hat , müsste Snape davon wissen ." Ein Zittern ging durch den Raum . "Und wenn nicht, gibt es bestimmte Zauber, die man einsetzten könnte , um sie zu finden ." Bill wollte widersprechen , aber er ließ ihn nicht . "Ich habe die Zauber bereits nachgeschlagen . Er arbeitete an einer Untersuchung am Stonehendge Hügel . Seine Aufgabe war es herauszufinden , ob es dort vielleicht doch noch eine Energiequelle gibt ."  
  
"Nein ." Es war Hermine , die da sachlich sprach . "Man weis seit jeher , dass es an Stonehendge keine überlieferte Energie gibt . Der Platz ist auch nicht dazu geeignet , um Energien oder Zauber zu vermehren , es war eine einfache Kultstädte ."  
  
Harry nickte .   
  
"Dearborns Schwester Matilda starb , als sie im Labor einen Energiegeladenen Stein untersuchte , von dem man ihr gesagt hatte , er sei ungefährlich . Nach diesem tragischen Unfall war Caradoc Dearborn ein Spezialist bei der Energieforschung . Er stellte manchmal gewisse Aktivitäten an den Bögen von Stonehendge fest und untersuchte sie . Von dieser Untersuchung kam er nie zurück ." Tonks schluckte schwer .   
  
"Aber man hat doch nach ihm gesucht , oder ?" Ron sah seine Eltern und seine Brüder an . Etwas verständnisloses lag in seinem Blick .   
  
"Ja ..." , murmelte Charlie abwesend . "Aber -"  
  
"Nichts sehr lang ." , fuhr Harry fort . Er war kalt , keine Regung schien ihn zu berühren . "Zwei Tage hat man auf der Oberfläche nach Spuren gesucht . Auf gewissen Tabellen konnte man hohe , magische Aktivität erkennen , was eventuell von einem Kampf zeugen konnte . Man fand nicht das geringste und gab es auf ."  
  
"JETZT REICHT ES ABER !" Es war das erste Mal , dass Mrs. Weasley ihn so anfuhr , als wäre er Sirius oder ein anderes Mitglied im Orden . Helen starrte sie überrascht an . "Wer hat dir erlaubt , in den Geheimen Raum des Ordens zu gehen , kannst du mir das vielleicht mal verraten ? Woher weist du überhaupt , wo er lag ? Und wie bist du hineingekommen ? Gib's doch zu , Remus , du hast es ihm gesagt ."  
  
"Nein ." , entgegnete der junge Mann . Seine Stimme war angespannt . "Ich habe ihm gar nichts gesagt. Er hat mir gesagt , dass er den Raum zufällig gefunden hat . Und dass er hereinkommen konnte liegt ganz einfach am Zauber . Berührt man beim ersten Mal die geschlossene Tür , kommen Stacheln aus de Türgriff und nehmen etwas Blut ab ." Sarah starrte auf seine Handflächen . "Dann wird kontrolliert , ob dieser Mensch zugelassen ist . Wenn ja , öffnet sich die Tür . Sarah und er sind zugelassen , weil ihre Eltern Mitglieder waren ." , erklärte er noch Ron und Hermine , die betroffen auf ihren Stühlen saßen .   
  
"Du sagst es so , als wäre der Orden eine Gesellschaft von Lügen und Verrat !" , meinte Tonks . In ihren Augen standen Tränen . "Der Orden des Phönix kämpft gegen Voldemort , vergiss das nicht !"  
  
"Oh ja ..." Harry tat nachdenklich . "Aber was ist der Preis dafür ? Ein ziemlich hoher , wenn man mich fragt . Was braucht man , um ein Mitglied im Orden zu werden ?" Seine Frage war an Kingsley gerichtet , der ihn immer noch trüb ansah .   
  
"Fähigkeiten, Stellung und Einstellung ."  
  
"Einstellung - Wie Hass und Wut zum Beispiel ?"  
  
"Was ?" Hermine sah ihn an . Auch sie hatte Tränen in den Augen .   
  
"Ja , du musst dir nur mal die Jahrbücher im Salon anschauen ." , sagte Harry . "1975 stirbt der Ehemann von McGonagall ; im selben Jahr tritt sie vertraulich an Dumbledores Seite . 1977 kommt Voldemort -" Ein Zucken ging durch den Raum . "Auf den Plan , man gründet den Orden .1980 stribt Marcus' Vater , ein Jahr später treten er und Marlene bei . 1883 stirbt Remus' Vater , wieder ein Jahr darauf treten er und Sirius dem Orden bei . Zur selben Zeit bringt Snapes Vater zuerst seine Mutter , dann sich selbst um . Snape wird zum Spion . Im selben Jahr sterben die Eltern meiner Mutter . Sie , mein Vater und Pettigrew werden Mitglieder . 1986 sterben Judith und Ellanor Fletcher durch Todesser , Sie werden ebenfalls Mitglied ." Er sah Mundungus an , der zusammengesunken in seinem Stuhl saß und mit zitternden Lippen zuhörte , als wäre es das erste Mal . Helen schloss schmerzhaft die Augen . "1987 werden die McKinnons auf die schwarze Liste gesetzt , ein Jahr später werden Sarah und ich geboren . Die Prophezeiung taucht auf und meine Eltern landen ebenfalls dort ..." Er atmete ein . "Ich will jetzt nicht die Details über die anderen Mitglieder von mir geben ." , meinte er . "Aber immer , wenn jemand aus der Familie starb , wurde man Mitglied im Phönixorden . Und Warum ?" Er machte eine künstlerische Pause und fuhr dann mit bitterer Stimme fort . "Weil dann der Hass und die Wut auf die Todesser am größten war ."  
  
"Willst du damit sagen , dass Dumbledore uns alle ausnutzt ?" , fragte Tonks mit bebender Stimme . Ihr liefen nun Tränen über die Wangen . "Wie kannst du nur -"  
  
"Ich sage gar nichts in dieser Richtung ." , entgegnete er kühl . "Ich sage nur , was ich weis ."  
  
"Woher ...Wann ..." Remus' Worte schienen ihm schmerzhaft im Hals stecken zu bleiben . "Warum ?"  
  
"Weil ich die Wahrheit wissen wollte , Remus ." Er sah ihm in die Augen . "Die echte Wahrheit , nicht wie ich sie zufällig mitbekomme . Ich hatte eine Chance und ich habe sie genutzt . Wie Mrs. Weasley letztes Jahr gesagt hat ."  
  
Die rothaarige Frau sah erschrocken auf . Es gab tiefe Rinnen , wo sie sich die Fingernägel ins Gesicht gekrallt hatte .   
  
"Die halbe Familie ist im Orden . Wie kann man denn dann damit rechnen , dass man heil hinauskommt ?"  
  
"Du redest , als würdest du nicht dem Orden beitreten wollen ." , meinte Helen leise .  
  
"Warum sollte ich ?" , war die barsche Antwort . "Wem hat der Orden Glück gebracht ?"  
  
"Mir ." Ihre grünen Augen blickten zu ihm , wenn auch voller Trauer und Schmerz . "Man hat mir meine ganze Familie genommen , mein Zuhause und mein Leben zerstört . Wenn Remus - "Sie warf ihm einen liebevollen Blick zu . " - und die anderen mir nicht geholfen hätten , wäre ich vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben . Und wo wäre ich , wenn nicht hier ? Wo hätte ich hingehen sollen ?"  
  
Darauf wusste Harry keine Antwort . Getroffen schwieg er . Die Stille wurde gelegentlich von Mrs. Weasleys Murmeln oder von Tonks und Hermines Schluchzern unterbrochen .   
  
"Warum ist so leise ?" , fragte Harry schließlich angeschlagen . Jetzt , wo er fast alles gesagt hatte , was er wusste , fühlte er sich ausgelaugt und leer . Als hätte er soeben einen noch größeren Keil zwischen die eine Welt und seine getrieben . "Weil ich die Wahrheit weis , die mir Jahrelang vorgehalten wurde und vielleicht vorgehalten worden wäre ?"  
  
"Da hättest du und Sarah und Ron und Hermine einfach noch nicht hören sollen ." ,meinte Kingsley . Auch er klang müde , aber er sah nicht so aus , als würde er bereuen , dass sie es wussten . Das bemerkte auch Moody .   
  
"Klingst so , als würde es dir nix ausmachen , hä ?" , grummelte er angriffslustig . "Je mehr Potter weis , desto mehr begibt er sich in Gefahr ! Hab' keine Lust noch mal zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus zu verbringen ."  
  
"Je mehr er weis , desto mehr weis er auch , dass er Verantwortung tragen kann ." , entgegnete Charlie, wurde dafür aber von seiner Mutter heftig angefahren .   
  
"Sag bloß , du hältst es für gut , dass sie nun ALLES wissen ! Na , Fletcher , wie war es , sich an die Vergangenheit zu Erinnern ?" , giftete sie .   
  
Der Mann , der blasser wirkte wie eh und je .   
  
"Molly , dass ist jetzt übertrieben !" , fuhr Remus auf . "Mundungus hat eine schwere Zeit durchgemacht , du hast kein Recht , noch darauf herum zu hacken ."  
  
"Bitte hört auf !" , meinte Hermine beschwichtigend . "Beruhigt euch wieder ."  
  
"Sie können sich einfach nicht beruhigen ." , meinte Bill träge zu ihr gewandt , als alle plötzlich anfingen , zu streiten . "So eben wurden sie daran erinnert , warum sie hier sind und was sie eigentlich tun . Ist man Ordensmitglied , denkt man pausenlos an das Gute . Die schlechten Seiten vergisst man einfach mit der Zeit ...Der Orden ...." Er seufzte . "......Es ist teilweise , als würde man in einer Illusion leben und gleichzeitig die volle Realität kennen ."  
  
"UND JA , ich halte es für gut , dass er alles weiß !" , fuhr Charlie gereizt fort . "Weil ich es ebenfalls falsch finde , nichts zu sagen !"  
  
"Ich hab's gleich gesagt !" , fluchte Moody . "Du bist noch zu jung für den Orden , dein Kopf denkt noch zu emotionsgeladen ."  
  
"Besser mit Emotionen als ohne , dafür mit einem Holzbein und magischem Auge !" ,widersprach Tonks .   
  
"Damit warst auch du gemeint , kleines Balg ."  
  
"Jetzt reicht's , hör auf , sie zu beleidigen !" , schaltete sich nun auch Bill in das Gespräch ein und wandte sich von den jugendlichen ab . Helens Augen sprangen hin und her , als würde sie ein Tennisspiel verfolgen .   
  
"Wenn Remus Harry nicht alles erzählt hätte , gäbe es jetzt diesen Streit nicht !"  
  
"Entschuldige Mal , ich habe ihm gar nichts erzählt ! Er hat mir selbst gesagt , was er weis !"  
  
"Ihr jungen Leute versteht einfach nicht , worum es im Orden geht !"  
  
"Ich bitte dich , seit je her hältst du eine enge Verbindung zu dem Jungen ."  
  
"Es geht darum , Todesser zu fangen und Voldemort in die Enge zu treiben ! ABER WAS IST FALSCH DARAN , DASS HARRY DIE WAHRHEIT GESAGT HAT ?"  
  
Plötzlich ging ein Glas geräuschvoll zu Bruch . Es war Tonks , die ihrs hat aus der Hand auf den Boden fallen lassen . Ihre Augen , von Tränen ganz angeschwollen , blickten auf einen Punkt in der Mitte der Küche . Dann streckte sie ihren Finger aus .   
  
"Da ."  
  
Alle wandten sich hin . Man kennt es , wenn es besonders heiß ist und die Straßen anfangen zu glühen. Dinge im Hintergrund werden verschwommen , als würden sie hinter einem hauchdünnen Wasserfall tanzen . Genau so eine Erscheinung war nun mitten in der Küche . Genauer gesagt waren es zwei . Sie bewegten sich hin und her , bis eine von ihnen schließlich stehen blieb und sich nicht mehr bewegte , dafür immer deutlicher wurde .   
  
Harry schluckte schwer . Er sah es kaum , hörte nichts . Und doch wusste er genau wie die anderen am Tisch , wen sie eigentlich sahen .   
  
"S - Sirius ..."  
  
Die Gestalt blieb noch kurz stehen , dann fing sie wieder an zu flimmern und zu verschwimmen , bis von beiden nichts mehr zu sehen war . Wie ein traurige Illusion , um die man gerne die Arme geschlungen hätte , um sie nicht wieder zu verlieren .  
  
TBC 


	23. Panik

23 KAPITEL : PANIK   
  
"Geister !" , fluchte Mrs. Weasley laut vor sich hin , während sie die Koffer packte . "Geister ! Ich habe dieses Haus noch nie gemocht ! Und nun so was !" Eine Zornesträne rannte über die Wange .   
  
Im Zeitraum von einer Sekunde hatte sich die traurige Stimmung in regelrechte Panik verwandelt .   
  
"Los , pack deine Koffer !"  
  
"Mum !" Ron wirkte regelrecht verzweifelt , als er zusah , wie seine Sachen ohne seine Erlaubnis in Taschen verstaut und durch den Kamin abtransportiert wurden . "Was ist denn los - hey , ich will hier nicht weg ! Und was ist mit Harry ? Du kommst doch mit ?" Er wandte sich zu seinem Freund .   
  
Harry hatte sich in all der Aufregung nicht gerührt . Er war der einzige , der noch seelenruhig auf seinem Platz saß und reglos zu sah . Er schüttelte den Kopf .   
  
"Sirius hat mir in seinem Testament das ganze überlassen , das ist mein Zuhause . Schreib mir dann , ja ?"  
  
Er fühlte sich so seltsam leer . Geister ....es waren ganz sicher keine Geister gewesen . Vielleicht ein Luftzug , eine Thermik im Raum ? Eher wie eine Fata Morgana , die sich alle sehnlichst herbei gewünscht hatten , aber war das möglich ? Konnten die Wünsche der anderen sich so sehr geähnelt haben , dass alle ein und das selbe in einer Luftzirkulation gesehen haben ? Harry wandte seinen Blick wieder auf die Stelle , wo die Illusion aufgetreten war . Eine Illusion ...Nichts weiter als eine dumme Illusion .....Ihm war schlecht .   
  
"Aber -" Im selben Moment wurde Ron von jemandem angerempelt . Es Hermine , die mit ganz geröteten Augen ihren schweren Koffer zum Kamin schleppte , in der Hand einen Brief . "Und wo willst du hin ?"  
  
"Draco besuchen ." , entgegnete sie verwirrt . "Er hat mich gebeten , ihn heute bei seiner Tante Callisto May zu besuchen ."  
  
"Und da gehst du hin ?" , brauste Ron auf und wedelte nach Pig , der sich gerade auf seine Schulter setzten wollte . "Hast du sie noch alle ? Egal wie nett ~Draco~ ist , wenn sie ihn entlassen haben , ist er wieder ~Malfoy~ und der wird dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umbringen !"  
  
"Ach Ron !" Sie schnaubte abfällig durch die Nase und zog ihren Mantel an . "Vorurteile erleichtern seit jeher das selbstständige Denken ! Selbst wenn das so wäre ." Sie rümpfte die Nase . "Er wird die Erinnerung an unsere Zeit im Krankenhaus nicht verworfen haben !"  
  
"AN EURE ZEIT IM KRANKENHAUS ?" Ron schien völlig aufgebracht . "WAS ZUM DONNER HABT IHR DENN DA GETRIEBEN ?"  
  
"Hör auf zu schreien und pack deine Sachen !" Mrs. Weasley drückte ihm im Vorbeigehen Pig's Käfig in die Hand . Voller Wut wandte er sich von allem ab , stopfte den armen Vogel durch das Türchen und knallte ihn auf seinen Koffer . Mit der sicheren Vorstellung , dass ihn hier niemand zu verstehen schien sprang er in den Kamin und mit den Worten "Zum Fuchsbau" verschwand . Als nächstes folgte "Zu Draco Malfoy" und mit "Gringotts" verabschiedete sich auch Bill aus dem Grimmauld's Place . Plötzlich schrie jemand im Flur .   
  
"Tonks ! TONKS ! KOMMEN SIE ! STEHEN SIE AUF !"  
  
Man hörte hastige Schritte , dann rannte Helen in die Küche , schnappte sich die Dose mit dem Flopulver und warf es in den Kamin .   
  
"ALESANDER ?" , rief sie hinein . "ALESANDER , bitte kommen Sie ! TONKS - Ihr geht's nicht gut -"  
  
Nun war es doch an Harry aufzuspringen und in den Flur zu rennen , da niemand von den Weasleys mehr anwesend war , Fletcher in die Nokturngasse verschwand und Remus wieder in seinem Zimmer untertauchte . Nein . Tonks war nicht umgekippt . Sie lag zusammengerollt auf dem Boden , Tränen kullerten aus ihren Augen und ihr ganzer Körper bebte . Kingsley überholte ihn und kniete sich hin . Er murmelte einige Worte , die Augen der jungen Frau klappten zu und sie verfiel in einen tiefen Schlaf . Wenig später tauchte Alesander auf . Er rauschte an allen ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung heran, untersuchte sie kurz mit seinem Zauberstab und hob sie schließlich mit einem Zauberspruch auf .   
  
"Ich werde sie vorläufig mitnehmen ." Seine Stimme klang angespannt , als er zu Helen blickte , die nervös auf einer Stelle tänzelte . "Sie braucht Ruhe . So wie ich das sehe , wird sie sie hier nicht bekommen ." , fügte er noch hinzu . Dann holte er einen alten , zerstochenen Ball aus der Tasche , der verdächtig nach einem Portschlüssel aussah und binnen weniger Sekunden war Tonks verschwunden . "Wo sind die anderen Mitglieder ?"  
  
"Fletcher säuft sich wahrscheinlich gerade zu ." , murmelte Harry tonlos . "Die Weasleys sind in den Fuchsbau zurück, Dumbledore muss sich im Ministerium um einige Angelegenheiten kümmern , McGonagall macht eine Hogwarts - Inspektion , Snape macht was er immer macht ...Naja , Tonks ist jetzt im Krankenhaus , Remus in seinem Zimmer und Kingsely und Moody bald wieder in der Arbeit."  
  
Alesanders Augenbraue wanderte immer mehr nach oben , aber er fragte kein einziges Wort , sondern seufzte nur müde .  
  
"Wie geht's Sarah ? Wo ist sie ? Hat man ihre Tante bereits verständigt ?"  
  
"Ja , danke der Nachfrage ." Sarah kam wie gerufen in den Flur , während Kingsley sich mit einem nervösen Kopfnicken verabschiedete . Ihre Stimme war schleppend und lustlos . "So wie's aussieht bleibe ich hier bis zum Schuljahresanfang ."  
  
"Besser so , besser so ." Alesander nickte . "Jedenfalls braucht ihr euch um Tonks keine Sorgen zu machen....Ein typischer Schockzustand . Morgen , übermorgen kommt sie wieder ."  
  
" - da bin ich mir nicht so sicher ." , fügte Harry noch murmelnd hinzu .  
  
Es klopfte mehrmals an der Tür und obwohl Remus nicht aufmachte und nicht nachsah , trat Helen zögernd in den Raum und sah , wie er einige Sachen auf seinen Tisch dirigierte und sie schließlich schrumpfte .   
  
"Remus , wo wollen Sie hin ?" Ihre Stimme klang zittrig . "Tonks ist soeben von Alesander abgeholt worden ,alle sind weg , wo wollen Sie denn jetzt hin ?"  
  
"Einen Auftrag für Dumbledore erledigen ." , meinte er barsch als Antwort , wobei er sich nicht mal zu ihr hin drehte und die Sachen weiter schrumpfte . Dann stampfte sie mit dem Fuss auf .   
  
"WAS ZUM HIMMEL IST DENN SO SCHRECKLICHES GESCHEHEN , DASS JEDES MITGLIED NUN DAS HAUS VERLÄSST ?" , rief sie verzweifelt . "Ich verstehe -"  
  
"- nichts von all dem ." , beendete Remus den Satz für sie und wandte sich schließlich um . "Du verstehst nicht , dass man uns soeben vor Augen geführt hat , was wir in der Vergangenheit für Fehler gemacht haben , welche Konsequenzen unsere Entscheidungen hatten . Egal was Dumbledore dir erzählt hat !" Seine Stimme klang nun wütend und aufgebracht . "Erzählungen werden NIEMALS das beschreiben , was ich und die anderen erlebt haben . Vielleicht - aber nur VIELLEICHT - hättest du es verstanden , Helen , wenn du wenigstens mit deiner Familie in Britannien geblieben wärst -"  
  
"- Aber -"  
  
"Die Voldemort - Ära ist niemals ganz in USA übergeschwappt , Leute , die dort gelebt haben , können es einfach nicht verstehen ! WAS WEIßT DU ÜBER MEIN UND UNSER ALLER LEBEN? Weist du über meine Krankheit Bescheid ? Weißt du über meine Vergangenheit Bescheid ? Über Sirius ? Harry ? Oder James ? Oder gar Dumbledore oder Snape ? Warum bist du in den Orden eingestiegen ? Ich habe dich zufällig gerettet und ich wünschte , du wärst einfach nur weiter gelaufen , ohne dich umzudrehen , ohne etwas zu sagen ..."  
  
Er ignorierte ihren verletzten Blick .   
  
"Nach außen sieht es vielleicht so aus , als würden wir die geheimen Retter der Welt sein , aber wir haben auch dunkle Seiten und ich wünschte , du hättest sie nicht gesehen . Wie wir mit unseren Ordensmitgliedern umgehen , wie wenig Gefühl wir dabei zeigen , weil wir gelernt haben , Erfolg beruht auf Tatsachen und Fähigkeiten und die werden von Gefühlen von der Bahn geschoben ! Es ist natürlich , dass Harry niemals hier eintreten wird ! Wir haben ihn seiner Familie geraubt und seiner Zukunft ! Ich wünschte , ich könnte zu ihm hingehen und sagen , dass alles wieder gut wird und alles nur halb so schlimm ist , aber DAS KANN ICH NICHT ! Weil es nicht gut wird und alles doppelt und dreifach so schlimm ist , wie wir es allen erzählen und wie alle denken . Voldemort hat nun größere Kräfte als damals und wir können es kaum mit ihm und seinem Gefolge , welches TÄGLICH um zehn zunimmt , aufnehmen ! NIEMALS ...Es ist VÖLLIG UNMÖGLICH ! Manchmal , wenn ich nachts wach liege , denke ich an Peters Worte vor zwei Jahren , was es nützt , sich ihm entgegenzustellen und ich finde einfach keine Antwort , die alles heilen kann , nicht einmal die , die ich ihm selbst gegeben habe !"  
  
"ABER MAN KANN DOCH LEBEN RETTEN !" Helens Stimme war verzweifelt . "MAN KANN LEBEN DAMIT RETTEN , REMUS !"  
  
"ABER WAS NÜTZT DAS ?" Er zitterte . "Wenn wir ein Leben retten und dafür zwei zerstören ? Es hatte fast nie einen wirklichen Sinn ! Harry hat völlig Recht : Wir sind nur dem Orden beigetreten , weil es sonst keinen Ort gab , wohin wir uns wenden konnten ! ES HAT ALLES KEINEN SINN ! Dumbledore weis es , Snape weis es , Molly weis es und ich weis es auch . Und weist du es ?"   
  
Remus sah sie nur eine Sekunde mit einem bitteren Blick , dann wandte sie sich ab und rannte aus dem Raum . Auf dem Gang stieß sie auf Sarah und Harry , die angewurzelt vor der halb offenen Tür stehengeblieben waren und sah sie mit Tränenden Augen an . Remus sah all das nicht mehr , er hatte sie aber gespürt . Er apperierte .   
  
TBC  
  
AN : Tja , ich fand "Panik" einen guten Titel für das Kapitel . 


	24. Bittersüße Zweisamkeit

AN : Eisblume - Da es noch eine Fortsetzung geben wird , bin ich mir sicher , du wirst auch vom Schuljahr "was mitkriegen" ;-)  
  
Custer - Danke für das Kompliment . Die Kapitelüberschriften sind nicht jedermanns Sache , mal gefällts jemandem , mal nicht . Ich verwende grundsätzlich nur die , die mir persönlich etwas sagen . So'n Fimmel von mir ....Mit der Winkelgasse kommt später noch was   
  
LittleLion/Six83 - Die Weasleys ( und die anderen ) sind , so denke ich auch , vor der Wahrheit weggelaufen , mit der sie noch nie so direkt konfrontiert wurden und deshalb sich nicht anders zu helfen wissen , als zu verschwinden .   
  
24 KAPITEL : BITTERSÜßE ZWEISAMKEIT   
  
Er spürte sanften Druck auf seiner Handfläche , das Flüstern umwarb ihn . Wollte , dass er hinter den Schleier steigt und sieht . Aber hinter ihm stand Remus und sah ihn mit leeren Augen an ...Das lockende Flüstern wurde zu einer Stimme ...Es hat alles keinen Sinn . Wem Nutzt das ? Es ist völlig unmöglich . Es ist alles doppelt und dreifach so schlimm , wie wir es erzählen ... Harry griff in das leere nichts und genau so fühlte es sich auch an .   
  
Leer und Kalt . Und es gab gar nichts , was die Kälte vertreiben konnte . Nur weniges Zentimeter wären es noch gewesen und er hätte durch den Schleier greifen können . Er hatte es so versucht , wie Snape ihm geraten hatte . Gedanken frei machen . Nicht denken . An nichts denken . Aber nicht gedankenlos sein .....Die Stimme hatten ihn doch auch gerufen ,was war so falsch daran ? Warum dachte jeder , dass an diesem Schleier etwas schlimmes war ? Was wusste man darüber ? Die Stimme an seinem Ohr lachte . Man wusste nichts . Nicht das geringste und es schien auch niemanden zu interessieren . Für irgendetwas würde es schon gut sein . Zum Beispiel zur Beseitigung von Unschuldigen Häftlingen , die die Wahrheit zu sehr herausschreien könnten ....  
  
"VERRÄTER ! FREAKS ! RAUS AUS DEM HAUS MEINER VÄTER ! DIEBE ! SCHLAMMBLÜTER ! MISSGEBURTEN ! HINFORT MIT EUCH !"  
  
Harry fuhr so schnell aus seinem Bett hoch , dass ihm noch einige Sekunden schwarz vor Augen war .   
  
"BLUTSVERRÄTER ! WIE KONNTE ER ES WAGEN ? IHR MISSGEBURTEN ! ABARTIGE-" Blind tastete er auf dem Nachtkästchen nach seiner Brille , warf dabei Wasserflasche , Wecker und Bilderrahmen um , warf sich in seine Robe und rauschte aus dem Zimmer .   
  
"GESTALTEN AUS SCHLAMM UND DRECK -"  
  
Nun waren keine Weasleys mehr da , um das Geschrei abzustellen , auch keine anderen Ordensmitglieder . Die einzigen , die noch da waren , waren Sarah und er . Und bei ihr stand die Tür weit offen und drinnen war nichts zu sehen .   
  
"FREAKS , BASTARDE ! RAUS HIER ! IHR DRECKIGEN DIEBE -"  
  
"ACH ! HALT DEIN DÄMLICHES MAUL , ALTE SABBERHEXE ! SILENCIO !"  
  
Die fremde Stimme verstummte zusammen mit dem keifenden Gemälde . Dumpfe , schwere , schleifende Schritte bewegten sich aus dem Eingangsbereich in die Küche , der Kühlschrank wurde geöffnet und etwas ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder . Harry kam herein .   
  
"Fletcher ?"  
  
Es war ein erbärmlicher Anblick . Fletchers Rostrotes , verfilzte Haar war fettig und verknotet , er war unrasiert , unter den glasigen , rot angeschwollenen Augen waren dicke Tränensäcke . Seine Robe war völlig verdreckt und die Handschuhe zeigten mehr Löcher als sonst . Er sah vernebelt auf .   
  
"Ahr ...´Arry ...Setz dich zu mir , Junge . Trink einen Schluck mit mir ."   
  
Er blieb stehen , unsicher , was er jetzt tun sollte . Am Abend zuvor war er verschwunden , wie hatte er es geschafft , sich so herunter zu machen ?  
  
......~~~~Und wie kommt's , dass er im Orden ist ? - Er ist nützlich . Kennt alle Gauner - klar , ist ja selber einer ............~~~~~  
  
"Lieber nicht . Sie sind betrunken ."  
  
"AHR ! SIE !" Er schlug mit der Faust fest auf den Boden , so dass die Kristallgläser klirrten . "Kannst mich doch jes' ruhig duzen .....Weist genau s'viel wie ich .....hast mehr als ich erlebt ..."  
  
"Fletcher ...geht es - dir gut ?"  
  
"Sicher , sicher ..." , murmelte den Mann abwesend , führte die Whiskeyflasche zu seinem Mund und trank einige Schlücke davon . Dann rülpste er ausgelassen . "Du un' ich sin' uns echt ähnlich ...weist' ja schon alles über'n Orden ...Hast ja alles g'lesen ...Trink einen Schluck ...."  
  
"Ähm ...nein , wirklich nicht ...und ... Es tut mir leid , es ist einfach nur über mich gekommen und -"  
  
"Schon gut , schon gut !" Fletcher hab abwehrend die Hände und verschüttete dabei den Alkohol auf dem Holzboden . Harry fragte sich , ob sie sich wirklich so ähnlich waren . "Bewunder' dich echt , Junge ... Bist unser ganzer Stolz ...Dumbledore ..." Er hickte . "Hat schon immer -" Er hickte nochmal. "- große Hoffnungen auf dich g'setzt ... Weis' ´türlich nix vom Streit ...nee - NEE - lieber nich' zu viele Sorgen mach'n ...hat eh schon viel z'tun ..."  
  
.......~~~Dumbledore hält sehr viel von dir , wie du sicher weist . Oh ja . Hat große Hochachtung..........~~~  
  
"Ich glaube , ich sollte einen Arzt holen ." , meinte Harry vorsichtig . Es war offensichtlich , dass der Mann mehr getrunken hat , als sonst . Er war nicht bei Verstand .   
  
"Nee ...nee , ´Arry , nee ...mir geht's gut ...bist schon ein anständiger Junge ....Bist wie James , oder ? Bis' du ?"  
  
"Nehm' - ich mal an , ja ..."  
  
"Ja , ja ...bist schon wie er ... ahr ..wir hab'n deine Eltern g'mocht ...anständige Leute ...Hatte auch mal ´ne Familie ...ach , weist ja , weist ja ...hast es ja GELESEN ... Trink mit mir einen Schluck !"  
  
"Fletcher ." , setzte Harry noch einmal an . Er wollte nicht einfach wieder ins Bett gehen und so tun , als wäre nichts gewesen . "Ich bin minderjährig . Ich darf nicht trinken ."  
  
"'Türlich , ´türlich ...Bist ein anständiger Junge , nich' war ? Wie Sirius ...Ahr , so ´nen Paten hätt' ich auch gern g'habt ...aber hey , man kann nich alles haben ...Is doch so , oder ? Eltern oder Pate , oder ?"  
  
"Ja ...Hör' mal , du solltest dich echt hinlegen , du bist betrunken und dir geht es nicht gut ...."  
  
Aber Fletcher hörte nicht zu . Er erhob sich schwankend , prallte gegen den Kühlschrank , dann gegen den Tisch . Schließlich griff er in die Dose mit Flopulver . Als er die Hand herauszog , prallte die verzierte Dose auf den Boden und zerbrach . Die Flammen wurden grün .   
  
"Zum Tropf'nd -" Er hickte . "Kessel ."  
  
Als er verschwunden war , starrte Harry immer noch unschlüssig auf den Kamin , dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und reparierte die Dose , wobei er mit einem Zauberspruch das gesamte Pulver dorthin beförderte . Er war alleine . Und wieder war es leise . Als er am Treppenabsatz war , hörte er etwas aus dem Salon . Vielleicht war es Fletcher , der in seinem Rausch doch kurz zur Besinnung gekommen war . Und er konnte ihn nicht dort lassen .  
  
Harry öffnete die Tür und erstarrte . Sein Herz fing an zu rasen .   
  
"Sarah ."  
  
An ihrer Seite stand eine gepackte Reisetasche , ihre Hand war zum Feuer ausgestreckt , bereit das weiße Pulver hinein zu streuen und zu verschwinden . So wie es aussah ,stand sie schon länger hier , dann die Knöcheln , die fast die Flammen berührten , waren bereits rot . Als sie ihn hörte , lies sie die Hand sinken . Harry , der sich langsam aus seiner Starre löste , machte nur einen Schritt nach vorne .  
  
"Hey ....was - was machst du hier ? Kannst du nicht schlafen ? Ich auch nicht ..."  
  
Angesichts dieses Geständnisses grinste sie leicht .   
  
"Sorry ..." Dann wanderten ihre Augen sehnsüchtig zu den Flammen . "Ich wollte nicht , dass du mich siehst ...Man , das ist mir irgendwie peinlich ...."  
  
"Wo wolltest du eigentlich hin ?" Sein skeptischer Blick fiel auf die Reisetasche . Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag . "Du wolltest auch aus dem Grimmauld's Place gehen...." , meinte er bitter . "Bin dann wohl echt der einzige hier ...."  
  
"Oh Harry , es tut mir echt Leid !" Sie wirkte verzweifelt . "Aber ich halte es hier nicht aus ! Überall hängen Bilder des Ordens ...von meinen Eltern ...und überall ist dieses etwas und ich kann es nicht greifen , kann es nicht beschreiben ...Du bist immerhin freiwillig hier ."  
  
"Das stimmt nicht !" , entgegnete er prompt . "Man hat mich hierher verschleppt -"  
  
" Hermine hat es mir erzählt ." , sagte Sarah und unterbrach ihn . "Aber sieh dich doch mal an und sei EHRLICH zu dir selbst : Eigentlich bist du gerne hier ."  
  
Harry sagte nichts und hörte . Und eigentlich hatte er nichts dagegen hier in diesem Salon zu sein , in dem Zimmer zu schlafen und in dieser Küche zu essen . Er mochte es in der früh Seidenschabel zu füttern und in dem Zimmer zu sitzen ....nachzudenken ....  
  
"Ja ...irgendwie schon ...." Mehr wollte ihm dazu nicht einfallen . "Weil es einfach das Haus meines Paten ist ."  
  
"Aber genau deswegen wolltest du doch nicht hierhin ." Sie blinzelte ihn verdutzt an . "Weil dich hier alles an ihn erinnert ."  
  
"Am Anfang tat es weh ." , gestand er leise . "Aber mit der Zeit genießt du die Anwesenheit dieser Erinnerung ."  
  
"Wie kannst du sie genießen ? Hast du Remus nicht gehört ? Es bringt alles nichts ...wir werden alle jämmerlich verlieren und wir können gar nichts dagegen tun ...Wir hatten von Anfang an keine Chance gegen Du - weist- schon - wer ....Seit seiner Geburt war es klar ...."  
  
"Das ist Stuss !" , widersprach Harry heftig . "Ich habe Tom Riddle getroffen und er ist ein genau solcher Schüler gewesen wie ich und du ...Ich weis nicht , was mit der Zeit in ihm wuchs , aber wir haben eine Chance gegen ihn !"  
  
"Aber Remus -"  
  
"Du musst ihn verstehen , Sarah !" Harry atmete schwer . "Er - auf ihn ist alles eingestürzt ...Der Remus , den ich kennen , hätte so etwas nie von sich gegeben ...Weist du , ich denke , dass er es wegen Helen gesagt hat ."  
  
Sarah verzog schmerzhaft die Miene .   
  
"Das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht ." , gestand sie . "Vielleicht will er sie ...keine Ahnung ...aus dem Orden rausekeln oder so etwas in der Art ...Es ist nur ..." Und wieder traten ihr Tränen in die Augen . "Dass ich meine Tante und meine Eltern vermisse ... und hier gibt es absolut niemanden ...für den ich eigentlich wichtig bin ...oder der meine Anwesenheit bemerkt oder genießt . Es ist allen doch total egal ..."  
  
"Also ich bemerke sie . Und genießen tu ich sie erst recht ." Harry lächelte . "Und mir ist es ganz sicher nicht egal , ob du jetzt verschwindest !"  
  
Einige Momente schwiegen sie sich verlegen an , dann setzten sie sich zusammen ans Schachbrett am Fenster , an dem oft Moody zusammen mit Kingsley saßen und ihre Schwierigen Duelle ausführten und eigentlich nie zu Ende spielten .   
  
"Ah ! Du musst Hermine sein ." Die schwarzhaarige Frau ließ sie in das hübsche Haus eintreten . "Draco hat gesagt , dass du heute kommst . Möchtest du Tee , Liebes ?"  
  
Callisto May war mit Sirius Black verwandt , es stand außer Frage . Auch wenn sie ein uneheliches und ausgestoßenes Kind war , die Schönheit und Wildheit der Familie spiegelte sich in ihrem ovalen , weißem Gesicht wieder . Die glänzenden , schwarzen Haare hingen ihr mit einer schwer nachmachbaren Elleganz ins Gesicht . Sie lächelte .   
  
"Nein , danke . Ich kann , fürchte ich , nicht zu lange ..." Callisto May erinnerte Hermine von der Ausdrucksweise her an Mrs. Weasley : Fürsorglich und Freundlich zu jedermann .   
  
"Natürlich , das ist überhaupt kein Problem , du bist hier immer willkommen . Tinky , komm schon , wir haben Besuch !"  
  
Hermine sah sich um . Hinter ihr wuselte eine Elfe herbei - die von Kopf bis Fuss in anständige Sachen gekleidet war . Ein hübsches , grünes Kleidchen und ein dazu passender , grün - weiß karierter Hut , aus dem ihre Spitzen Ohren hinaus stachen . Sie verbeugte sich tief .   
  
"Falls Miss irgendwelche Wünsche hat , Tinky wird sie gern erfüllen !"  
  
"Nein - ich ...ähm ...danke ..." , stotterte Hermine verlegen . Sie hatte noch nie einen angezogenen Elfen in einem Haushalt gesehen .   
  
"Miss May , wünschen Sie etwas ?"  
  
"Nein , im Moment nicht ." Mrs. May lächelte . "Das Abendessen dann um , sagen wir mal halb sieben , und nimm dir danach frei ."  
  
"Danke Mrs. May , auf Wiedersehen Miss !" Die Kleine Elfe winkte ihnen zu und verschwand so schnell , wie sie gekommen war .  
  
"Hermine , so heißt du doch , oder ? - Ich muss leider zurück in mein Blumengeschäft ...Ich bin in einer oder zwei Stunden wieder da und ...." Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich . "Ich hoffe , du wirst noch da sein ."  
  
"Warum sollte ich nicht ?" , entgegnete Hermine perplex .  
  
"Ach ..."Mrs. May zuckte die Schultern und richtete ihre Hand zu einer Tür am Ende der Treppe . "Dort ist Dracos Zimmer . Viel Glück ."  
  
Und mit einem leisen Knall war sie verschwunden . Hermine hob nervös die Tasche und fing an , bedächtig die Stufen hoch zu steigen . Schließlich klopfte sie sachte an der hölzernen Tür und trat ein .  
  
"Ah , Granger , so eine Ehre . Willkommen in meine Bescheidenem Zuhause . Ich hoffe , du wurdest von meiner Tante gut in Empfang genommen ?"  
  
Hermine lies ihre Tasche sinken und ging rasch einige Schritt zum Sessel , der mit der Lehne zu ihr Stand . Es war ein ganz angenehmes Zimmer . Alles war aus dunklem Holz und grün , viele Bücher zierten die Regalen . Sie wollte Dracos Schulter berühren , aber eine Hand schlug nach ihrer aus und sie zog sie zurück .  
  
"Draco - was-"  
  
"Draco ?" Es war die selbe Stimme . Die selbe , verräterische , kalte , nun aber auch enttäuschte und bittere Stimme , wie Hermine sie in den Fluren von Hogwarts gehört hatte , oder in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe oder in Zaubertränke . Malfoy wandte sich zu ihr um , was sie erschrocken einen Schritt zurückweichen lies . "Was denkst du eigentlich , wer du bist , mich so zu nennen , Granger ?"  
  
"Ich - habe dich in den letzten Tagen oft so genannt ." , sagte sie leise . "Als wir zusammen im Krankenhaus waren ...Weist du das etwa nicht mehr ?"  
  
"Oh , natürlich !" , höhnte Malfoy sarkastisch . "Du hast mich in dein Zimmer gelassen und hast mich mit Potter und dem Wieselkönig angefreundet ... Du bist die wahre Mutter Theresa ! Was denn , sag bloß , es ist kein Funken Schadenfreude in dir drin , dass mein Vater in Askaban sitzt ."  
  
"Ich ...ich ..." Sie stotterte . "Ich dachte , dass wir ...dass du ...dich ..."  
  
"Dass ich mich ändern könnte ?" , beendete er den Satz für sie . Seine Stimme war nun sachlich . "Ich bin ein Malfoy und kein einfaches Schlammblut . Meine Familie -"  
  
"INTERESSIERT MICH ÜBERHAUPT NICHT !" Die Worte waren ihr einfach so heraus gerutscht . "DU BIST GENAU SO MALFOY WIE DU BLACK UND SONST NOCH WAS BIST ! Du hast zu mir gesagt , dass selbst wenn du dein Gedächtnis zurückbekommst , dass du mich trotzdem niemals beleidigen wirst ! DAS HAST DU MIR VERSPROCHEN !"  
  
"Na und ?" Obwohl ihr die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln rannten , war seine Stimme gleichgültig . Er sah ihr nicht in die Augen , sondern stand auf und ging zum Fenster . "Es ist lange her . Du bist eine Gryffindor und ich ein Slytherin . Konkurrenz und Hass ist seit dem ersten Tag auf Hogwarts vorprogrammiert . Du bist auf Potters und Dumbledores Seite und ich -"  
  
"Bist auf der Seite von Voldemort ?" Obwohl erstickt von unterdrückten Schulchzern war ihre Stimme nach ironisch genug , dass man es durchhören konnte . Er zuckte beim Klang des Namen zusammen. "Ach was , Draco ...Bist du nicht gerade deswegen im St. Mungo gelandet ? Weil du dich geweigert hast , ein Todesser zu werden ? Du bist auf Voldemorts Seite ? Warum zeigst du es dann nicht offen ? Oder hast du ganz einfach Angst davor ? Angst vor Askaban und den Dementoren ?" Als er sie nur mit offenem Mund anstarrte , holte sie noch einmal Luft . "Im dritten Jahr hat George gemeint , du hättest vor ihnen Angst gehabt . Was hast du gesehen oder gehört ? Du bist nicht auf Dumbledores Seite . Aber auf Voldemorts bist du erst recht nicht ."  
  
Als sie sich sicher war , das letzte Wort gehabt und einen schönen Schluss gefunden zu haben , wandte sie sich um und schnappte nach ihrer Tasche . Aber zwei Sätze , nur zwei , hielten sie davon ab , aus der Tür zu gehen und zurück zum Grimmauld's Place zu reisen .   
  
"Ich möchte , dass du zum Essen bleibst . Ich denke , wir könnten uns gut unterhalten ."  
  
TBC  
  
AN : Bittersüß ..... 


	25. Von Jägern und Gejagten

AN : Wow , 25 ...Ein Jubiläumskapitel !   
  
TatzeBlack - vielleicht hat Snape in Bezug auf Helen recht ...Kennt sich mit dunkler Magie doch aus , oder ?  
  
Six83 - Hallo , mein Name ist Mundungus Fletcher und ich habe ein Alkoholproblem , das ich lösen möchte ....*lol*  
  
25 KAPITEL : VON JÄGERN UND GEJAGTEN   
  
Es war dunkel . Nein , stockfinster . Es war weder Traum noch Wirklichkeit , denn obwohl Harry seinen Körper ganz deutlich spürte , schwebte er frei zwischen den großen Nichts oben und dem großen Nichts unten . Von irgendwoher kam ein Schluchzen . Es war ganz leise und doch deutlich . Es war ein Kind , welches da weinte .   
  
"Hallo ?" Hallo ...Hallo ...Hallo ....Es gab weder Wände , noch eine Decke und trotzdem hallte das Echo . Das Kind schluchzte weiter . "Wer ist hier ?" Wer ...wer ist ...wer ist wer ist hier ...hier.... Harry bewegte seine Beine , kam vorwärts , aber die Schwärze wich nicht . Auf einmal erschien einige Meter vor ihm ein weißer Kreis , als würde ein Scheinwerfer dorthin fallen , aber der Strahl war nicht zu sehen . Harry kniff die Augen zusammen . Dort , im Lichtfleck , schimmerte etwas . Zuerst war es undeutlich , dann wurde der Körper immer dichter . Und offenbarte einen Jungen . Er war kaum älter als elf , hatte rote Haare , saß aber mit dem Rücken zu ihm , so dass Harry sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte . Seine Zauberrobe war verdreckt und zerrissen , er rieb sich die Augen , weinte .  
  
"Ich will nach Hause ...." , schluchzte er . "Verdammt ...Tante ...Mama ...ich will nach Hause ...."  
  
"Hey !" Harry machte schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu , aber je näher er kam , desto mehr entfernte sich der Lichtfleck zusammen mit dem weinenden Jungen . Die roten Haare erinnerten ihn an jemanden , aber er kam einfach nicht darauf . War das eine Erinnerung ? War es die Zukunft ? Oder die Gegenwart ? "Hey , Mann ! Dreh dich zu mir ! Hey!"  
  
Auch als Harry anfing zu rennen entfernte sich der Junge schneller . Auf einmal blieb alles wie angewurzelt stehen , die unendliche Schwärze bekam eine Schwerkraft ,Harry spürte endlich , wo oben und wo unten war , aber außer ihm und dem weinenden Jungen war niemand mehr zu sehen . Plötzlich schoss ein starker Schmerz durch seine Narbe . Und im selben Augenblick ertönte ein kaltes Lachen . Er musste nicht aufsehen , um zu wissen , wer hier war .   
  
"Riddle ." Harry bis die Zähne zusammen und sah auf . Da war er , bleich wie ein Totenschädel , mit flachen Nüstern und roten Schlitzaugen , die aus Gier und Schadenfreude nur so blitzten . Er wusste nicht , was er außer Hass empfinden sollte . Dieser Mann dort hatte ihm seine gesamte Familie geraubt ...Er war kein Mensch ...Es war ein Monster ...Er hatte Sirius in den Tod getrieben ....Er hatte ...  
  
"Willkommen , Harry ." Voldemort machte eine spöttische Geste . "Im Traumland ."  
  
Durch Harrys Körper ging ein Zittern . Wo war die Tür ? Warum konnte er sie nicht schließen ? Warum konnte er einfach so in seinen Kopf eindringen ? Oder war es genau anders herum ? Scharrte er etwa in Voldemorts Gedanken ? Aber warum wehrte er sich nicht dagegen ?  
  
"Ich würde jetzt zu gerne in deinen Kopf sehen und wissen , was du denkst ..." , scharrte sein Gegenüber . "Aber das ist mir Leider nicht möglich . Das hier ." Er machte eine ausscheifende Geste . "Ist ein neutrales Gebiet....Hier begrenzt sich meine Macht , das muss ich zugeben . Aber deine auch . Der Junge hier kann dich oder mich weder sehen noch hören ,denn er schläft nicht -"  
  
"Warum hast du mich hergebracht ?" , fragte Harry wütend und kniff die Augen zusammen . Seine Stimme hörte sich mutiger an , als er wahr . Wie war das Möglich ? Warum konnte Voldemort sich mit ihm unterhalten ? Warum hörte der Junge sie nicht ? "Was ist? Deprimiert , weil wir Pettigrew geschnappt haben ? Oder weil wir letztens so viele deiner Todesser besiegt haben ?"  
  
Um Voldemorts Lippen legte sich ein Lächeln .   
  
"Du redest von Wir . Heißt das , Dumbledore nimmt jetzt auch Kinder in den Orden auf ? Oder hast du so viel erfahren , dass du dich für einen von ihnen hältst ?"  
  
"Für was ich mich halte , geht dich einen Dreck an ." Seine Narbe brannte .   
  
Statt einer Antwort richtete Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf den Kleinen Jungen . Er schien sie nicht zu bemerken . Überhaupt war der Junge vielleicht nicht hier . Vielleicht war es nur ein Abbild seiner Gestalt ....  
  
"Ich weis mehr , als ihr glaubt , dass ich weis ." , schnarrte er wütend . "Ich habe mehr Macht , als Dumbledore , dieser Alte Narr , es sich vorstellen kann ! Ihr habt Pettigrew ? Hat euch das was gebracht ?" Wieder legte sich ein Lächeln über seine Lippen . "Ich habe nichts der Gleichen im Tagespropheten gelesen ...hm ....Crucio !"  
  
Die Schreie des Kleinen Jungen , der immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß , waren unerträglich . Sein Körper beugte und krümmte sich unter Schmerzen , er rammte sich seine Fingernägel so fest in den Umhang , dass dieser riss .  
  
"HÖR AUF !" Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und rannte auf sie zu . "DU SOLLST DAMIT AUFHÖREN ! STUPOR !"  
  
"Enervate ."   
  
Beide Flüche prallten auf einander , es gab einen betäubenden Knall und bis dies abgeklungen war , war es wieder ganz leise in diesem unendlichen Nichts . Harry keuchte auf , als der Junge sich nicht bewegte . Einerseits wünschte er , endlich aufwachen zu können , damit er das nicht mehr sehen und nicht mehr ertragen musste , damit seine Narbe nicht mehr schmerzte ...Andererseits - der Junge hier konnte sterben ...Er konnte im Schlaf sterben und zu wem sollte Harry rennen ? Niemand war im Grimmauld's Place anwesend ....Alle waren sie verschwunden.... Und er war mal wieder daran schuld.   
  
Pah ...Er wollte zum Orden dazugehören ? Er würde keine Leben damit mehr retten können... Er war daran schuld , dass seine gesamte Familie gestorben war . Es war seine Schnapsidee gewesen , zum Ministerium zu rennen und seine Freunde in Gefahr zu bringen , die dann tagelang auf der Krankenstation lagen , ganz abgesehen von Tonks , die ins St. Mungo eingeliefert wurde . Oder Sirius ....Sirius ....  
  
"Wie verzweifelt du wirkst ..."  
  
"Warum ..." Harry stützte sich auf seine Knie . Das Rennen hatte nichts gebracht . Sie waren immer noch so weit von einander entfernt wie zuvor . Er konnte nichts tun . Er musste zusehen , wie er starb ...."Warum ...tötest du Menschen ? Warum hasst du Muggelgeborene so ? Du bist doch selbst einer ...warum ..."  
  
"Bevor ich dir auf deine Frage antworte -" Voldemorts Stimme hatte erneut diesen schleimenden Tonfall angenommen . "Stelle ich dir eine Frage : Was ist daran so schlimm , andere Menschen zu töten ?"  
  
"Wie bitte ?" Die Frage riss Harry so schnell aus seiner Trance , dass er sich aufrichtete . Seine Hände waren nass geschwitzt .   
  
"Was ist so schlimm daran , andere Menschen zu töten ?" , wiederholte er . Nun begann er , im Raum auf und ab zu gehen . "Muggel oder Muggelverwandte Zauberer - Da mache ich für gewöhnlich keinen großen Unterschied . Sie töten alle - Tiere , Pflanzen . Aber wo , frage ich dich , ist der Unterschied zwischen einer Fliege , der ich die Flügel ausreiße und einem Menschen ? Warum kann ich sie nicht töten ?"  
  
Harry öffnete stumm den Mund , aber die Worte blieben aus . Seine Augen waren starr .   
  
"Ist es , weil wir vielleicht eine überlegene Rasse sind ? Antworte mir , Harry ! IMPERIO !"  
  
Der Fluch traf Harry genau in die Brust , aber er wehrte sich nicht , sprang auch nicht weg . Nebel hüllte ihn ein , machte ihn frei von alle seinem Leid , all seinem Schmerz . Antworte : Was ist so schlimm daran , andere Menschen zu töten ? Er spürte , wie er wieder seinen Mund öffnete und wieder schloss. Sein Kopf war völlig leer .   
  
"Ich weis es nicht ..." . hörte er sich selbst aus der Ferne sagen . Im selben Augenblick raste ein grüner Blitz auf den Jungen zu , sein kleiner Körper zuckte zusammen , kippte um . Voldemort lachte , seine Narbe schmerzte ...alles drehte sich ... Er spürte , wie der schwarze Nebel in seine Nase kroch , in seinen Mund ...Er konnte nicht Schreien , konnte ihm nicht entrinnen ...Harry keuchte ,würgte ...Er starb ...er erstickte ...   
  
"REMUS ! Wo in aller Welt warst du ?"  
  
"Nymphadora , du hättest das Krankenhaus nicht verlassen dürfen !"  
  
"Wo ist Harry ?"  
  
"Wie geht es ihm ?"  
  
"Ich habe die Höhlen untersucht ...Was ist mit Harry passiert ? Wo ist Helen ?"  
  
"Hestia , Phineas , informiert Dumbledore !"  
  
"Nenn mich um Gottes Willen TONKS !"  
  
"Er liegt oben ...Ein Angriff ..."  
  
"Wo ist Fletcher ?" Mrs. Weasley sah sich verstört zwischen den Mitgliedern um . Sie und all die anderen Weasleys hatten noch ihre Morgenröcke an . "Fletcher ?"  
  
Im selben Augenblick wurden die Flammen im Kamin grün auf, es war nicht Mundungus , der herauskam , sondern Hermine mit ihrer Reisetasche .   
  
"Ron ?" Sie rannte auf ihn zu . "Was ist passiert , eine Eule hat mir so lange in den Handrücken gepiekt , bis ich fast geblutet hab ! Wo ist Harry ? Was ist passiert ?"  
  
"Das wissen wir nicht so genau ." , murmelte der rothaarige . "Wir sind selbst aus den Betten gefischt worden ...Als Mum gehört hat , dass Ha - Har - Harry -" Er gähnte ausgiebig . "Etwas passiert ist , ist sie sofort losgestürmt ."  
  
In einer stillen Ecke holte Remus seinen Spiegel aus der Tasche .  
  
"Helen ?" Es knisterte . "Helen , antworten Sie ."  
  
"Ja ?" Die Stimme , die aus dem Glas kam , schien ganz weit weg zu sein . Während das erste Wort noch lustlos erklang , folgten die anderen viel aufgeregter . "Remus , Sie sind's ! Geht es Ihnen gut ? Was gibt es ?"  
  
"Helen , Sie müssen schnell kommen ! Jemand ist in den Orden eingebrochen und hat Harry angegriffen ." Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille .   
  
"Bin schon unterwegs !"  
  
Wenige Minuten später sprang sie aus den Flammen . Ihr Haar war wirr , der Lippenstift leicht verschmiert , die Robe zerknittert . Sie wirkte verstört .   
  
"Wer hat es getan ? Wo ist er ?"  
  
"Das wollen wir , glaube ich , alle wissen ." Dumbledore , McGonagall und Snape traten durch die Salontür . "Bitte setzen Sie sich alle , wenn fast alle Mitglieder des Ordens hier sind , ist es immer leicht schwer den Überblick zu bewahren ."  
  
Es folgte das Knarren von Stühlen , Bill und Tonks nahmen ihren Platz auf der Fensterbank ein , Couch und Sesseln wurden besetzt . Alle warteten darauf , dass jemand anfing . Schließlich räusperte sich Dumbledore. Er wirkte streng und ernst .   
  
"Was ist passiert ? Ich habe Phineas hierher geschickt , aber er hat mir berichtet , dass niemand anwesend sei ." Der Blick des Schulleiters war durchdringend . Man wandte sich von ihm ab . "Was ist passiert ? Alastor ?"  
  
Direkt angesprochen sah Moody sich gezwungen zu antworten , auch wenn er vielleicht nicht der beste von allen war .   
  
"Gab ´ne Kleine Auseinandersetzung zwischen den Kindern ." ,knurrte er und nickte Richtung der Ordensmitglieder . "Sind alle irgendwie in Panik geraten , weil Potter die alten Protokolle gefunden hat -"  
  
"Potter hat die Protokolle gefunden ?" Snapes Stimme war entsetzt . "Wo ? Wann ?"  
  
"Hm .." Der Auror kratzte sein unrasiertes , narbiges Kinn . "Vor kurzem im Besprechunugsraum ..... Keine Ahnung , schien ein bisschen aufgekratzt zu sein ...Wir alle irgendwie ."  
  
Mr. Weasley räusperte sich vernehmlich .   
  
"Es gab Panik ." , fuhr er konkret und sachlich fort , als Dumbledore die Augenbraue hob . " Wir sind zurück in den Fuchsbau , Hermine ist , soviel ich weis , zu Draco und Callisto May und die anderen sind auch irgendwie verschwunden ." Er zuckte die Schultern . "So wie's aussieht , waren nur Sarah und Harry dageblieben ." , fügte er vielsagend hinzu .  
  
Sarah errötete .   
  
"Ich war im Salon ." , meinte sie stockend . "Fletcher ist betrunken in das Haus herein , ich habe Harry die Treppe heruntergehen gehört . Sie haben sich in der Küche unterhalten . Dann ist Harry hier rein . Weil wir nicht schlafen konnten , haben wir ein bisschen mit einander geredet ... Ich hab schon geschlafen , da hab ich so etwas wie Säure gerochen ..."  
  
"Na toll , noch ein geborener Auror ...." , knurrte Moody . Sarah lies sich nicht beirren .   
  
"Ich wurde nervös und bin zu Harry gegangen . Jemand stand über ihn gebeugt und um ihn dieser schwarze Nebel ...Als ich aufgeschrien habe , ist die Gestalt apperiert ."  
  
"Unmöglich !" , widersprach Snape . "Im Grimmauld's Place kann man nur Apperieren und Disapperieren wenn man ein vollständiges Mitglied im Orden ist oder eine Erlaubnis dazu hat . Und wer sollte Potter mitten in der Nacht überfallen wollen ? Wir haben keine Verräter ."  
  
"Ja , haben Sie doch auch bei Pettigrew gedacht , oder ? -" Ron stockte und wartete auf eine Wortattacke , aber niemand widersprach .   
  
"Jedenfalls ." , fuhr Sarah selbstsicherer fort . "Habe ich danach Alesander durch den Kamin verständigt und er sie , nachdem er Harry untersucht hat ."  
  
"Das kann ich bestätigen ." , meinte der Arzt nachdenklich . "Wäre Sarah etwas später gekommen , wäre Harry tot gewesen oder die Schäden irreparabel. Aber der Junge ist zäh , er wird's leicht packen."  
  
"Aber wenn , wie Sarah sagt , jemand von hier aus apperiert ist ?" , fragte Charlie nachdenklich . "Muss es wirklich ein Mitglied des Ordens gewesen sein ." Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich . "So leid es mir auch tut ."  
  
Es entstand eine unangenehme Stille . Dumbledore rieb sich seinen Bart und lies den Dingen seinen Lauf , während sein Kopf vielleicht gerade dabei war , alles zu verarbeiten .   
  
"Schön ." , sagte Snape schließlich bedrohlich und wandte seinen Blick auf Helen , die einsam und abseits von allem in einem Sessel saß und sich nervös die Finger rieb , die ziemlich blau wirkten , als wäre ihr kalt. Auch ihr Gesicht war leichenblass . "Ich denke , wir fangen bei Ihnen an , Miss White . Nach der Auseinandersetzung , wo sind sie da hin ?"  
  
"Ich -?" Sie sah ihn panisch an . "Nachdem ich mit Remus ...- gesprochen habe und sich niemand mehr im Haus aufgehalten hat ...bin ich zu ...ich bin zu ...Odeon McGuire gegangen ." Remus' Gesicht wurde fahl . Seine Augen glitten von ihren verwirrten Haaren , über ihren verschmierten Lippenstift und der zerknitterten Robe .   
  
"Über was haben Sie geredet ?" , fragte Snape barsch .  
  
"Wir ...ich ...ich habe mit ihm über privates geredet !" Helens Stimme nahm wieder eine feste Form an. "Wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen , habe ich mich bei ihm ausgeweint ! Und er sich bei mir !" Ihr Tonfall wurde immer sarkastischer . " Ich habe gesagt , dass er immer zu mir kommen kann , wenn er will und das wir immer zusammenhalten würden und sich niemand zwischen uns stellen kann . Zufrieden ?" Wenn Blicke töten könnten , wäre Snape auf der Stelle umgefallen .   
  
"Und Sie ?"  
  
"Ich ?" Remus hob eine Augenbraue . Seine Augen wanderten von Helen auf Hermine , Ron und Sarah . "Ich habe die Höhlen im Norden untersucht . Auftrag steht im Protokoll Juli 2003 , Severus."  
  
"Lassen Sie mich das ganze unterbrechen ." , meinte Dumbledore sanft lächelnd . "Es hat keinen Sinn. Ich bin fest davon überzeugt , dass es niemand von uns war . Ich bin mir sicher , dass wir alle ein passendes Alibi haben."  
  
"Und Fletcher ?" Mrs. Weasley hob eine Augenbraue . Niemand sagte etwas . "UND FLETCHER ?"  
  
"Mrs . Weasley , er war betrunken ." , meinte Sarah etwas kleinlaut . "Richtig betrunken , verstehen Sie ? Die Gestalt über Harry hatte konkrete Bewegungen ausgeführt und konnte aufrecht stehen , im Gegensatz zu ihm ."  
  
"Ach Mädchen , Fletcher kann sehr schnell munter werden , wenn er will !" , meinte die Frau seufzend. Man sah ihr an , dass sie wünschte , es wäre anders . "Und er hat schon oft eindeutige Angebote von den Todessern bekommen ."  
  
"Das haben - viele von uns , Molly ." , entgegnete Remus leise . Als Helen ihn ansah , starrte er weg .  
  
"Das ist richtig ." Nun war es McGonagall , die sprach . "Es ist kein Grund , Remus . Aber Mundungus war der einzige , der dafür in Frage kommt . Auch wegen seiner - nun ja - labilen Gesundheit ."  
  
"Du meinst , er hat ´nen Dachschaden ." , verdeutlichte es Tonks und schwieg wieder . Remus' Blick verhärtete sich .   
  
"Warum ?" , fragte er und tat überrascht . "Weil er Frau und Tochter verloren hat ? Und als er Alkoholiker wurde auch seine Freunde ? Wegen dem ? Nun , dann komme ich dafür genau so in Frage."  
  
"Remus -!" Helen schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund .   
  
"Nein - ich bin kein Alkoholiker . Aber ich habe meine Familie ebenfalls verloren ." , sagte er unwirsch . "Und meine Freunde auf noch direkterem Wege . Meine Psyche ist auf Grund von noch ganz anderen Faktoren womöglich noch mehr beschädigt , als seine ."  
  
Er sprach diese Analyse so aus , als würde er gerade feststellen , dass sein Versuchstier im Aquarium Pocken hatte . Er wollte noch fortfahren , als die Kaminflammen grün aufleuchteten . Fletcher kam herausgepurzelt .   
  
Sein Blick war gehetzt und hellwach , er wirkte ganz und gar nicht betrunken . Eher wie jemand , der gerade geweckt worden ist . In seiner dreckigen Hand hielt er einen zerbrochenen Spiegel .   
  
"Schön , schön , schön ."   
  
Bevor Dumbledore die Hand ausstrecken und ihn zurückhalten konnte , schritt Snape bedrohlich auf den auf dem Boden kauernden Mann zu und zog noch im Gehen ein kleines , verkorktes Reagenzglas mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit heraus .   
  
"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht : Fletcher - pünktlich zum Verhör ."  
  
TBC  
  
AN : Sind alle noch da und ich muss weiterschreiben oder sind alle in Urlaub gefahren und ich kann mich entspannt zurücklehnen und einen Cliffhanger machen ? ^-^ 


	26. Wenn du nach Narben fragst

AN : Tja , war wohl nix mit Pause..,... Wie Sklaventreiberei... Schreib oder du wirst für immer schmorren ....Wir armen Schreiber *lol* Dafür gibst nur eine Entschädigung : Reviews ! ( Vielen , vielen Dank für die , die angekommen sind. Ihr seid toll ;-)  
  
Rommy - Sorry , ich versteh' deine Kritik echt nicht ...Was ist denn an meiner Zeichensetzung bitte grauenhaft ? Ich mache nach dem Wort und vor dem Punkt/Komma immer ein Leerzeichen .  
  
TatzeBlack - ach , die Helen ist ja auch noch da *grins* hab ich ganz vergessen   
  
Uraeus2 - *rotwerd* Ich möchte dir natürlich nicht deinen wohlverdienten Schlaf rauben   
  
Elena - Nicht das ich wüsste , die Frage hab ich in einem Forum aufgegriffen ...vielleicht vor zwei drei Monaten oder so   
  
26 KAPITEL : WENN DU NACH NARBEN FRAGST   
  
Fletcher saß kerzengerade im Sessel , seine Augen waren starr aufgerissen , die Hände krampfhaft in die Lehnen gekrallt . Dumbledore saß mit verschränkten Fingern vor ihm .   
  
"Mundungus , wo warst du , nachdem es Streit im Grimmauld's Place gab ?"  
  
"Ich bin in die Nokturngasse . Ich war danach bei Freddy's , der Muggelkneipe in London ."  
  
"Wie lange warst du dort ?"  
  
"Den ganzen Tag lang ."  
  
Mrs. Weasley schloss missbilligend die Augen . Sarah und Hermine kauten nervös auf ihren Lippen herum .   
  
"Bist du in der Zwischenzeit nach Hause gekommen ?"  
  
"Ja ."  
  
"Wann ?"  
  
"Weis ich nicht mehr ."  
  
"Was ist passiert ?"  
  
"Ich bin hereingekommen und hab Mrs. Black geweckt . Als ich sie wieder beruhigt hab , bin ich in die Küche und hab was zum Trinken geholt . Ich bin Harry über den Weg gelaufen . Wir haben uns unterhalten ."  
  
"Bist du ihm auf das Zimmer gefolgt ?"  
  
"Nein ."  
  
"Was hast du getan ?"  
  
"Ich bin wieder zum Tropfenden Kessel , um noch was zu trinken ." Fletchers Stimme war richtiggehend unheimlich .Als wäre er eine leblose Puppe .   
  
"Wie lange bist du dort geblieben ?"  
  
"Die halbe Nacht , danach bin ich wieder zu Freddy ."  
  
"Kann das jemand bestätigen ?"  
  
"Ja . Tom aus dem Kessel , Freddy selbst , die Putzfrau und der Barmann ."  
  
Dumbledore richtete sich auf . Aus seinem Gesicht konnte man herauslesen , was er von dem Ergebnis hielt . Snape kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen .   
  
"Was haben Sie in der Nokturngasse getan ?" Anscheinend war diese Frage niemandem in den Sinn gekommen . Fletchers Augen waren zwar immer noch leicht glasig , aber die Sätze kamen unkontrolliert aus seinem Mund , vielleicht hielt die Wirkung noch eine Minute .   
  
"Ich habe mich umgehört ."  
  
Mrs. Weasley schnappte nach Luft .  
  
"Warum ?"  
  
"Hätte jemand herausgefunden , dass der Orden im Spliss war , hätte ... man Probleme....be... kommen." Seine Stimme wurde immer schleppender . Viele der Mitglieder atmeten erleichtert aus . Er rieb sich die Augen , dann den Kopf , als würde er versuchen , eine klare Sicht zu bekommen . Er schüttelte sich . Als er die Ordensmitglieder ansah , verhärtete sich sein Blick . "Erfahr'n , was Sie wissen wollten ?" , fragte er barsch . Als niemand antwortete , stand er auf . "Nur damit Sie's wissen - wär' einer der letzten hier im Haus , die dem Jungen was antun würden ."  
  
"Daran zweifle ich nicht , Mundungus ." , meinte Dumbledore ruhig und schob sich seine Brille zurecht . "Und ich möchte mich wirklich bei dir entschuldigen , dass ich dich verdächtigt habe ."  
  
"Paperlapapp !" Er machte eine Unwirsche , gereizte Handbewegung . "Sie ham' mich nich' im Verdacht gehabt . Brauchen sich auch nich' zu entschuldigen ...Bin nun mal einer , den man sofort im Verdacht hat ...Seh' auch nicht sonderlich vertrauenserweckend aus , oder ?" Er grinste schief in Richtung der Kinder , dann seufzte er . "Ich war's nicht , Sie waren's auch nicht , wer war's dann ?"  
  
"Ich könnte die Porträts im Haus befragen ." , schlug McGonagall sachlich vor . "Irgendwer wird schon was gesehen haben ." Mrs. Weasley erhob sich und fuhr sich mit dem Händen mehrmals durch die Schürze .   
  
"Alesander ." Nun , da alles wichtige anscheinend für sie geklärt war , ging sie wieder zu der Tagesordnung rüber . "Möchtest du zum Essen bleiben ?"  
  
"Ja gerne , Molly ." Er lächelte verlegen . Anscheinend empfand er es als unangenehm eine Einladung anzunehmen , aber noch unangenehmer eine abzuschlagen . "Wenn du nichts dagegen -"  
  
Aber er sprach nicht zu Ende , denn im selben Augenblick sprang Helen wie von einer Nadel gestochen auf .   
  
"Harry !"  
  
Auch Remus wandte seinen Kopf Richtung Tür , die aber immer noch verschlossen war . Wenige Sekunden später hörten sie ganz eindeutig hastige , stolpernde Schritte . Harry stand völlig verwirrt im Raum und versuchte hektisch , sich seine Robe über den Kopf zu stülpen , während seine geröteten Augen über die plötzlich erschienenen Mitglieder des Ordens flogen , als würden sie etwas suchen. Sie blieben an Dumbledore hängen .   
  
"Professor Dumbledore !"  
  
"Harry , wie -"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore ...ich hab geträumt ..." Er warf einen raschen Blick auf Snape . "Von Voldemort - " Ein Zittern ging durch den Raum . "- Er hat mit mir geredet ...Und da war dieser Junge... Er hat die ganze Zeit geweint , ich konnte nicht sehen , wer es war -"  
  
"Ein Junge ?" Helen schien aufzumerken . "Wie alt ? Wie sah er aus ?"  
  
"Ich weis es nicht !" Harrys Stimme überschlug sich . Die Erinnerung verblasste zunehmend , seine Narbe pochte , in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles . "Er - saß mit dem Rücken zu mir ...Ich konnte nur seine roten Haare sehen ...kaum älter als Elf...ein Zauberer ...er hatte eine Robe an ." Er sah die Weasleys fragend an , die nur ahnungslos die Schultern zuckten , also glitt sein Blick wieder auf Dumbledore . "Professor....Der Junge ...Voldemort ..er hat ihn ...umgebracht ...."  
  
"Was ?" Helens Frage war kaum mehr als ein Keuchen . "Er hat den Jungen ...vor deinen Augen umgebracht ...?Bist du dir sicher ? BIST DU DIR SICHER , HARRY ?"  
  
"Jetzt reicht's aber !" Alesander erhob sich rasch . "Du gehst ins Bett ! SOFORT !"  
  
"Aber -" , widersprach Moody , aber der junge Arzt lies ihn nicht .   
  
"NICHTS ABER ! Sehr ihn euch doch mal an !"  
  
Alle Augen wanderten zu Harry , der immer noch panisch im Türrahmen stand . Sein Gesicht war nicht nur blass , nein , es völlig weis und blutleer , seine Augen rot angelaufen , tiefe Tränensäcke hingen darunter . Die Lippen waren blau und einige Äderchen zeichneten sich schwarz unter seiner Haut ab . Er wirkte mehr tot als lebendig . Vielleicht war es auch so .   
  
"Aber der Junge -Voldemort ...er..."  
  
"Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast !" , fuhr Alesander hitzig fort . "Man hat dich vergiftet . Je schneller und mehr du dich bewegst , desto schneller und besser wird das Gift sich in deinem Blut verteilen . Es ist ohnehin ein Wunder das du noch lebst , Junge ! Also leg dich hin , nimm die Medizin , die auf dem Nachtkästchen steht und schlaf weiter ! Erzählen , was du gesehen hast , kannst du auch später . Wenn der Junge tot ist , können wir nicht viel für ihn tun ." Den letzten Satz gab er nur leise von sich . Helen verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen .   
  
"Severus ." Dumbledore erhob sich . "Geh' und sieh' nach , ob sich was getan hat . Bill , Charlie - ihr sucht in dem Tagespropheten nach Vermisstenanzeigen . Wenn der Junge eine Zauberrobe anhatte , dann wird es nicht in einer Muggelzeitung stehen . Ich muss zurück ins Ministerium . Fudge will einfach nicht einsehen , dass es für die Schüler nicht zu gefährlich ist , nach Hogwarst zurückzukehren. Und ihr drei -" Sein Blick verweilte auf Hermine , Ron und Sarah . "Seht zu , dass er - " Er sah auf Harry , der schrecklich müde und geschlagen wirkte . "- ins Bett kommt ."  
  
Remus schlich sich langsam nach oben .   
  
Einige Ordensmitglieder waren wieder verschwunden , die Kinder spielten unten bereits die zwanzigste Partie Snape Explodiert ohne dabei auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln und Molly bereitete wieder das Abendessen vor . Es war fast unnormal , dass sich in so einem relativ kurzen Zeitraum so viele Zufälle und Probleme häuften . Noch dazu die Sache mit Wurmschwanz .   
  
Peter ...Nun saß er also in einer Hochsicherheitszelle im Ministerium unter der Aufsicht von Leuten , die Kingsley ganz persönlich zusammengestellt hatte . Und Fudge verbot mit Druck und Erpressung jedem , darüber zu reden , geschweige denn darüber in einer Zeitung zu schreiben . Sachte klopfte er an der Tür . Niemand antwortete .   
  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte er , seine Sinne hätten ihn getäuscht und Harry würde tatsächlich noch schlafen , aber als sich gerade weg drehen wollte , hörte ein leises Schluchzen hinter der Wand .   
  
Die Tür öffnete und schloss sich leise .  
  
"Harry , war es so schrecklich ?"  
  
Der Junge zuckte beim Klang der sanften Stimme so heftig zusammen , als hätte man ihn angeschrien. Er saß mit angewinkelten Füßen auf dem Bett , umschlang sie mit seinen Armen und drückte seine Augen in die Knie . Remus setzte sich zu ihm auf den Rand und berührte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter .   
  
"So schrecklich ?"  
  
Harry nickte . Sein Rücken bebte .   
  
"Ich dachte , so etwas wäre nie wieder möglich ..." , sagte er flüsternd . "Bei Snape konnte ich die Tür in meine Gedanken einfach schließen ...ich hatte keine Visionen mehr von Voldemort oder seinen Todessern , ich dachte , ich hätte es hinter mir ... Aber wir haben uns getroffen , in diesem dunklen Raum und da war ...dieses ständige Heulen von dem Jungen ...." Harry schluchzte weiter unartikuliert in seine Knie . "Er hat nach seinen Eltern und nach seiner Tante gerufen ...Ich habe ihn gebeten , er solle sich zu mir hindrehen , aber er hat mich einfach nicht gehört .....Und dann ist Er aufgetaucht ...."  
  
"Voldemort ?"  
  
Es war das erste Mal , dass Harry zusammenzuckte , als er diesen Namen hörte . Es sollte das letzte Mal sein .   
  
"Der Junge ...er ist wegen mir gestorben ...nur wegen mir ! ....Weil ich so dumm ....so langsam war und die Antwort auf seine Frage nicht wusste ....ich konnte meinen Mund einfach nicht aufmachen ...Jeder Hass ...Jede Schlagfertigkeit war mir auf einen Schlag vergangen ...und da war nur noch Panik vor dieser Frage ....weil ich die Konsequenz kannte , wenn ich nicht antworten würde ."  
  
"Frage ? Was für eine Frage ?" Remus sah den Jungen an . Einen Jungen , den er fast so sehr liebte , wie seinen eigenen Sohn . Wieviel war von dem lachenden Kind geblieben , welches glücklich nach Hogwarts gekommen war ? Damals hatte Remus ihn gesehen , zufällig....Gesehen , wie Molly ihm geholfen hatte , wie er sich mit Fred und George anfreundete ....  
  
"Die Frage ...." Harry schluckte , aber die Tränen hörten nicht auf zu fließen . Er sah auf . "Warum man keinen Menschen töten darf ." Nachdem er es ausgesprochen hatte , verbarg er sein Gesicht wieder in den Händen . "Mir lagen tausend Argumente auf der Zunge ...ich konnte nicht antworten , ich konnte nichts sagen ...und der Junge schrie ..und schrie ...Und Er fragte mich es immer wieder und ....ich wusste einfach keine Antwort ....Es ist wie ein Fluch gewesen ...wie ein Fluch ...."  
  
Er spürte , wie warme Hände sein Kinn hoben und die Tränen wegwischten . Remus sah ihn an .   
  
"Du musstest keine Antwort geben , Harry ." , sagte er leise. " Das entscheidet jeder für sich . Du wurdest damit noch nie so direkt konfrontiert ... Tom Riddle fand in seinem Leben einfach keine Antwort darauf ."  
  
"Und jetzt sieh ihn an !" Harrys Tränen hörten auf zu fließen , Wut stieg in ihm hoch . Verzweiflung . "Sieh an , was aus ihm geworden ist ! Wird das auch aus mir ? Ich wusste auch keine Antwort ! Ich wusste auch keine Antwort ..."  
  
"Aber du wirst sie sicher finden ." , entgegnete Remus zuversichtlich . "Ich bin mir schon sogar sicher, dass du sie bereits kennst und sie nur nicht als eine Antwort identifizierst ." Einen Augenblick schwiegen sie . "Mundungus ist zurück gekommen . Er hat dich nicht angefallen ....Es muss ...jemand anderes gewesen sein ."  
  
"Gut ..." , würgte Harry hervor , obwohl es ihn kein bisschen tröstete . Vor wenigen Stunden war vor seinen Augen ein Junge gestorben .... "Wie ist Fletcher so weit nach -"  
  
"- unten abgerutscht ? Zwei Jahre vor deiner Geburt war er drauf und dran einer von den Unsäglichen zu werden , einer der besten . Kurz darauf starben Judith und Ellanor , seine Frau und seine elfjährige Tochter , kurz bevor sie nach Hogwarts kommen konnte . Ab da ging es nur abwärts mit ihm . Er fing an zu trinken und brach im Rausch bei Gringotts ein . Du musst wissen , auch wenn er betrunken ist , hat er sehr starke Fähigkeiten . Jedenfalls drohten ihm fünf Monate Askaban , aber Dumbledore hat ihn gerettet . Und in den Orden aufgenommen ."  
  
"Es tut mir Leid ." , murmelte Harry und wischte sich mit der Hand betrübt über die Augen . "Ich hätte- nicht in den Protokollen schnüffeln und es euch auch noch sagen dürfen . Es war falsch von mir."  
  
"Ich glaube , dass hätten James , Sirius und ich auch gemacht ." , meinte Remus schulterzuckend . "Wenn man die Wahrheit nicht kennt , ist es nur allzu natürlich , dass man sie selbst herausfinden will, oder ?"  
  
Harry antwortete nicht darauf .   
  
"Wie dumm von mir ." , sagte er schließlich leise . "Ich glaube , ich würde auch nicht gerne daran erinnert werden , dass ich meine gesamte Familie verloren habe ... idiotisch zu denken , ich hätte damit etwas erreichen können ."  
  
"Es war etwas hart ." Um Remus' Lippen legte sich ein bitteres Lächeln und blickte zur Tür . "Aber im Grunde wissen wir, was wir sind und wo wir stehen ." Wenige Augenblicke verweilten seine Augen auf der Türklinke , dann wandte er sich davon ab . Er rieb sich das Handgelenk . "Ich weis, dass ich einmal im Monat ein unkontrollierbares Tier bin . Und die anderen wissen das auch . Nur erwähnen wir es nicht , um uns gegenseitig nicht in Verlegenheit oder Trauer zu bringen ."  
  
"Wo -?" Harry musste die Frage nicht zu Ende stellen . Remus krempelte seinen linken Ärmel etwas hoch . Dort , knapp oberhalb des Handgelenkes , war eine Narbe zu sehen.   
  
"Ich weis nicht , ob du dieses Gefühl kennst ." , fuhr er fort . "Du weist im Grunde , dass es passiert und es auch die Realität ist , aber du erinnerst dich kaum noch daran , es ist wie ein Traum , verborgen hinter einem Nebel .... Du weist , es wären nur Sekunden gewesen und es hätte anders verlaufen können . Man hätte nur einen Schritt oder eine Bewegung machen müssen und alles hätte sich völlig anders entwickelt . Aber du hast es nicht gemacht . Und bereust es dein Leben lang . So etwas hinterlässt manchmal größere Narben , als Flüche ."  
  
Einige Augenblicke lang herrschte Stille . Harrys Augen nahmen langsam eine normale Farbe an , waren nur noch leicht angeschwollen . Remus seufzte .   
  
"Kommst du zum Abendessen ? Alesander meinte , es würde dir guttun ."  
  
Harry nickte wortlos und erhob sich aus seinem Bett .  
  
"Ich komm gleich nach ...ich geh noch schnell ins Bad und kühl mich ." Als er am Fenster vorbeiging, regnete es . Aber durch den offenen Spalt wehte warme , frische Luft herein . Das kalte Wasser am Gesicht zu spüren war ein Segen . Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert , wenn es einfach nur verdampft wäre . Remus war wirklich der ideale Gesprächspartner . Jemand , der einen dazu bringen konnte , Hass und Frustration gewaltlos abzubauen . Genau so jemand , den Sirius und sein Vater sicher immer gebraucht hatten ...und er brauchte ihn jetzt auch .   
  
Als er aus dem Badezimmer trat , wartete Mr. Weasley auf ihn . Er hob die Augenbrauen hoch , wischte sich noch einmal über das Gesicht und wartete . Der Mann seufzte .   
  
"Wie geht es Remus ?"  
  
"Wie bitte ?" Harry blinzelte komplex . "Wie es ihm geht ? Wie - meinen Sie das ? Wissen Sie es etwa nicht ?"  
  
"Remus redet kaum noch mit uns , wenn es um Gefühle geht ." , sagte Mr. Weasley niedergedrückt und lehnte sich an die Wand . "Seit dem Tag , wo ich ihn nach dem Ministerium auf der Treppe gefunden hab -" Als er Harrys fragenden Blick sah , seufzte er . "Der Tag , an dem er , Sirius , Alastor, Kingsley und Tonks aufgebrochen sind , um euch im Ministerium zu helfen ."  
  
Harry lehnte sich ihm gegenüber an die Wand und sah zu Boden .   
  
"Was ist da passiert ?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht .", meinte Mr. Weasley gedrückt . "Ich wusste nur , dass ihr dorthin aufgebrochen seid . Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befand ich mich nämlich auch im Grimmauld's Place , zusammen mit Sirius. Alle haben auf ihn eingeredet , er solle bleiben , aber er hat einfach nicht zugehört und wir hatten auch nicht die Zeit , mit ihm zu Streiten . Du siehst , ich trage ebenso Schuld an dem , was passiert ist ."  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr ." , entgegnete Harry hol und seine Stimme kam ihm in diesem Moment seltsam fremd vor . "Sie wissen , dass es nicht wahr ist ."  
  
"Vielleicht , vielleicht aber auch nicht ...." Der Mann zuckte die Schultern . "Ich nehme an , wir alle tragen ein kleines bisschen davon auf unseren Schultern . Aber glaub mir , du am allerwenigsten ."  
  
"Was ist mit Remus ?" , fragte Harry . "Er macht sich doch nicht etwa Vorwürfe ?"  
  
"Ich denke schon ." , fuhr Mr. Weasley fort . "Vielleicht eine Stunde später ist eine Frau durch die Porträts gerannt - aus dem St. Mungo - und hat gesagt , wir sollen sofort alle zusammenrufen . Molly ist zum Fuchsbau aufgebrochen, von dort aus kann man leichter Nachrichten verschicken , und ich bin hier geblieben , unten in der Küche . Nach wenigen Minuten hab ich jemanden gehört , aber dieser jemand kam nicht herein . Also hab ich nachgeschaut ... Es war Remus , der auf der Treppe in der Eingangshalle saß und ins Leere starrte ."  
  
"Was hat er gesagt ?"  
  
"Gar nichts . Ich weiß noch nicht einmal , ob er mich am Anfang wahrgenommen hat ..." Mr. Weasley verschränkte die Arme . "Ich hab mich zu ihm gesetzt und gefragt , was los sei und ob's den Kindern gut ginge . Er hat gesagt , dass einige verletzt sind , aber dass niemand tot sei . Du seist auf Hogwarts . Dann hab ich gefragt , wo die anderen sind . ´ Tonks , Moody und Kingsley sind im Krankenhaus .´ , hat er geantwortet . ´ Ich habe sie gerade hingebracht .´ Und dann hab ich nach Sirius gefragt ." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht . "In dem Augenblick hat er angefangen , unkontrolliert zu schluchzen , die Tränen sind ihm über das Gesicht gerannt und er hat einfach nicht aufgehört . Und seine Augen - mein Gott , das war das schlimmste - so zerschlagen . Er hat gesagt , Sirius sei durch die Pforte gefallen ."  
  
Harry hielt den Atem an .   
  
"Und da habe ich verstanden ." , fuhr Mr. Weasley schleppend fort . "All seine Jugend , seine Unbeschwertheit , sein Wortwitz , das Strahlen seiner Augen , die Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft - all das schien mit Sirius verschwunden zu sein . Es hat sich auf alle ausgewirkt , aber bei ihm war es am schlimmsten . Ich hab auf ihn eingeredet , ihn bei der Hand genommen und in die Küche geführt , aber ich denke nicht , dass er auch nur ein Wort von dem aufgenommen hat , was ich zu ihm gesagt habe . Er saß da wie eine ausgestopfte Puppe ."  
  
Harry schloss die Augen .   
  
"Was ist mit den anderen Mitgliedern ?" ,fragte er .   
  
"Die sind einer nach dem anderen eingetrudelt ." , erzählte der Mann weiter . "Zuerst Charlie , Bill und Molly , dann Hestia und Diggel . Er hat auf keinen von ihnen reagiert . Das einzige Zeichen waren seine stummen Tränen . Wir saßen also da am Tisch , wir hatten sogar viel Licht gemacht , damit es nicht so schummrig war .... mit Glühäpfeln oder wie die heißen ..."  
  
Harry lächelte schwach .   
  
"Birnen , Mr. Weasley , es heißt Glühbirnen ..."  
  
"Wie auch immer ." Er wedelte mit der Hand . "Sirius hatte als einer der wenigen richtig viel von Muggeln verstanden , obwohl er aus einer Zauberfamilie stammt .Und aus einer reinblütigen noch dazu ...jedenfalls wollten wir keine Grabesstimmung erzeugen . Und dann kam Phineas durch die Bilder gehüpft ." Er machte eine Pause . "Er hat gefragt , wo Sirius sei . In dem Moment , in diesem einzigen Moment , hat Remus den Kopf gehoben und so ausgesehen , als würde er etwas sagen wollen. Aber als sich sein Mund öffnete , kamen keine Worte und auch niemand sonst redete .... Wir hörten ihn im ganzen Haus durch die Bilder rennen und rufen ...."  
  
"Wann ist er aus der Starre erwacht ?"  
  
"Sie hat lange angehalten ..." , murmelte Mr. Weasley . "Als wir am nächsten Morgen in die Küche kamen , da saß er immer noch da , genau so , wie wir ihn am Abend zuvor verlassen haben... Er redete nicht mit uns . Am übernächsten Morgen fanden wir ihn im Salon - wie er den Tagespropheten zerriss ... Um ehrlich zu sein haben wir schon überlegt , einen Psychiater zu konsultieren , verstehst du ? Er saß da und zerriss den Propheten in kleine Schnipsel , die er am Ende ins Feuer warf ...Als ihm das Papier ausgegangen ist , hat er angefangen , einfach nur ins Feuer zu starren . Minerva hat es nicht ertragen ihn so zu sehen und hat versucht mit ihm zu reden ."  
  
"Professor McGonagall ?" , murmelte Harry überschüssiger Weise .   
  
"Ja. Auch Dumbledore hat es versucht , aber Remus hat auf gar nichts reagiert ."  
  
"Sie meinen -" Harry hielt kurz inne und versuchte sich diese Tage vorzustellen . Tage , die er noch auf Hogwarts verbracht hatte . Tage , an denen er selbst dachte , dass ihn keiner verstehen würde . Tage , an denen er dachte , seine Welt sei untergegangen . "- er hat wirklich auf gar nichts reagiert ?"  
  
"Nein ." Mr. Weasley schüttelte den Kopf . "Tonks hat schrecklich geweint - und dann ist sie verschwunden ."  
  
"Sie ist doch nicht etwa - ?"  
  
"Ja , sie ist tatsächlich da hin . Charlie konnte sie Gott sei Dank noch aufhalten , da rein zu springen . Aber ich schwöre dir - sie war so kurz davor es zu tun ." Er rieb sich das Gesicht . "Tonks war wieder zu Hause , aber sie weinte immer noch fast bei jeder Gelegenheit . Fletcher hatte auch nicht seine besten Tage ... Mein Gott , Harry , es war schrecklich . Wir alle waren so kaputt . Einige weigerten sich sogar wie du , in das Hauptquartier zurück zu kommen . Aber niemand hatte Remus übertroffen , der tagelang nicht schlief . Eines Tages stand er auf , ging durch die Küche und verschwand . Niemand wusste wohin er ging und Bill ist zu Dumbledore , um ihm Bescheid zu geben ."  
  
"Sagen Sie mir nicht , er ist -"  
  
"Doch ." Mr. Weasleys Stimme wurde tonlos und müde . "Genau wie Tonks hat er die Idee aufgegriffen , Sirius selbst zu retten . Dumbledore ist ihm in die Abteilung gefolgt und ihn davon abgehalten - wie er das geschafft hat , wissen wir nicht . Aber dann kam Remus nach Hause - müde , ausgelaugt , leer und traurig . Aber er redete wieder mit uns , versuchte sogar ein Lächeln . Und dann bist du gekommen und es schien so , als hättest du ihm all die Sorgen genommen ."  
  
"Es war genau umgekehrt ." , murmelte Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen . Mr. Weasley lächelte schwach .  
  
"Ich möchte nur , dass du weißt , dass wir dich besser verstehen , als du es dir vielleicht denken kannst. Remus versteht dich am allermeisten . Du und er - ihr habt schon so viele Menschen verloren , dass ich mich wirklich frage , wie viel Leid manche ertragen können und warum wir , die stumm zusehen müssen , euch die Last nicht abnehmen können ."  
  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich an , dann erhob sich Mr. Weasley von der Wand und lächelte . Vielleicht , um wieder etwas Fröhlichkeit zu verbreiten .  
  
"So , jetzt reicht's aber mit dem Trübsal blasen . Gehen wir essen , ich verhungere gleich ."  
  
Harry versuchte das Lächeln zu erwidern , aber es gelang ihm nur schwer . Aber als er unten in der Küche ankam , musste er feststellen , dass er es richtig angenehm fand , mit den anderen zu sein .  
  
TBC 


	27. Strand der Erinnerung

AN : Natürlich gibt es keine angenehmere Sklaventreiberei als eure Vielen vielen Dank für die Reviews ! *ganzfestdrück*  
  
Schmuddelwetter - warum sollte ich was dagegen haben ? Find ich klasse und fühl mich natürlich sehr geehrt *rotwerd* Thanx *zwinker*  
  
Millicent -vs.-Hermione - Das ist doch etwas , was mich zu tränen rührt (Taschentuch rüberreich)   
  
Samantha Black - Evil Helen & poor Remus ? Mal sehn ;-)  
  
Liesel - lieber spät als nie . Danke !  
  
27 KAPITEL : STRAND DER ERINNERUNG  
  
"Sagt mal ." , fragte Tonks Sarah und Hermine zwischen einem Bissen Rinderbraten und einem Löffel Salat . "Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich kennengelernt ? Im Krankenhaus habt ihr euch auf Anhieb verstanden !"  
  
"Nun - ja ." Hermine schluckte herunter . "Ginny und ich wollten einige Zutaten für Mrs. Weasleys Wundsalbe besorgen , da stand sie an der Theke und hatte anscheinend nicht mit so hohen Preisen gerechnet . Ihr hab ihr das Geld ausgeliehen und gemeint , wir könnten und dann noch mal treffen und so kam's dann auch . Was hast du denn erwartet ?" Sie gluckste . "Einen heftigen Zusammenstoß ?"  
  
"Hätte ja sein können !" , entgegnete Tonks und hob grinsend die Hände . "Bekanntschaften sind schon oft so entstanden . Oder auf eine heftigere Art ." Dabei warf sie einen schelmischen und vielsagenden Blick auf Remus .   
  
"Entschuldige Mal !" , meinte er empört . " Ich glaube , es warst du , die fast die halbe Kneipe abgefackelt hast!"  
  
"Echt ? Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts ." Charlie sah neugierig von einem zum anderen . "Was ist denn passiert ?"  
  
"Ach , du musst wissen , die liebe Tonks war gerade mal zwei Jahre auf Hogwarts , dann sind ihre Eltern nach Frankreich umgezogen und sie machten ihren Schulabschluss auf Beauxbatons ." Er wackelte mit der Nase . "Nachdem sich der Orden aufgelöst hatte , verschwand ich eigentlich aus London , aber irgendwann musste ich in die Winkelgasse ....Hm , es müsste in den Herbstferien 1995 gewesen sein ... Jedenfalls war ich gerade im tropfenden Kessel , da rannte mir dieses 16-jährige Mädchen mit den kurzen , grünen Haaren über den Weg ... Und egal , wo sie hintrat , brach Feuer aus . Im Hintergrund lachte jemand ."  
  
"Was war denn los ?" , fragte Helen mit neugierigen Augen .   
  
"Ach ,es war so ein Aufreißer !" , murmelte Tonks errötend . "Ich wollte die Ferien in England verbringen und musste es selbst finanzieren . Als ich ankam , verlor ich meinen Geldbeutel ." Mrs. Weasley verdrehte die Augen . "Also half ich in der Kneipe aus . Der Typ meinte , ich hätte Feuer unter dem Hintern und belegte mich mit einem Fluch , der Feuer ausbrechen lies , egal wo ich hintrat . Aber Remus hat mich gerettet ." Nun lächelte sie . "Man , ich war hin und weg von ihm . Er hat den Typen verflucht , mich gerettet und mir schließlich ein Eis spendiert ."  
  
"Typisch Remus ." Bill zwinkerte . "Sich an kleine , unschuldige Mädchen heranmachen ."  
  
"Ich bezweifle , dass sie zu dieser Zeit so unschuldig war ." , entgegnete Hestia lachend . Bis jetzt hatte sie sich die ganze Zeit über mit Emmeline und Dädalus Diggel unterhalten .   
  
"Und klein auch nicht !" , entgegnete Tonks schmollend . "Als ich sagte , wer ich bin , da hat er ganz komisch reagiert und meinte , er müsse noch einige Einkäufe erledigen ."  
  
"Sag bloß du hast dich damals in ihn verliebt ?" Ron unterdrückte ein Lachen .   
  
"Ähm ...." Sie warf ihm einen pikierten Blick zu . "Wärst du ein 16-jähriges Mädchen in der Pubertät gewesen , hättest du dich auch in einen gutaussehenden Typen verknallt , der dich gerettet hat !"  
  
Helen lachte los , als Remus sich mit der Hand die Augen beschattete und Hermine , Ginny und Sarah erröteten .   
  
"Ich denke , Remus hatte nur Begegnungen solcher Art !" , sagte Diggel quiekend .   
  
"Das stimmt eigentlich ." , bestätigte Harry . "Hast du mir da nicht mal etwas von einer Prügelei im Zug erzählt ?"  
  
"Ich hab mich nicht geprügelt !" , entgegnete er auf Anhieb . "Es waren Sirius und James und ich musste mal wieder meinen Kopf herhalten und sie auseinander bringen !"  
  
"Es ist nicht euer ernst , oder ?" Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. "Prügeleien sind im Zug verboten ! Und gleich am Anfang des Schuljahres ? Wie um Himmels Willen konnte es denn dazu kommen ?"  
  
"Du wirst es vielleicht nicht glauben , aber als Sirius nach Hogwarts kam , war er einem Malfoy ähnlicher , als du es dir vorstellen kannst ." Remus zuckte die Schultern . "Man hatte ihn so erzogen: arrogant , hochnäsig und grob . Und ganz sicher , nach Slytherin zu kommen . ´Aus dem Weg , Lupin!´" , ahmte er eine zeterische Stimme nach . "´Ich bin schon bestraft genug , jetzt komm ich auch noch mit dir , Potter und dem kleinen Wurm in einen Schlafraum !´"   
  
Harry kaute bedächtig weiter . Erst jetzt fiel ihm schmerzhaft auf , wie wenig er eigentlich über seinen Paten wusste .   
  
"Und da traf Sirius Black auf James Potter . Es war , als würden zwei Welten auf einanderprallen , im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes . Der Gang des Zuges ist nicht sonderlich breit und sie rempelten sich aus Versehen an . James , der aus einem moralisch besserem Hause stammt , entschuldigte sich und für ihn war die Sache abgehackt . Aber Sirius nahm es kaum war .... Jedenfalls saß ich in dem Abteil , von wo ich alles genau sehen konnte -und ich sah auch die Frau , die die Süßigkeiten bringt ...."  
  
"Was hast du gemacht ?" , fragte Emmeline neugierig . "Die Geschichte ist mir wirklich neu !"  
  
"Naja ." , fuhr Remus fort . "Ich lies beide einfach erstarren ."  
  
"Wie jetzt ?" , fragte Hermine perplex . "Du konntest schon jemanden erstarren lassen ? Das lernt man erst in der zweiten Jahrgangshälfte !"  
  
"Wenn man als etwas - anderes nach Hogwarts kommt , ist es normal , das man versucht , es zu überspielen oder gar der beste zu werden ." , entgegnete der junge Mann . "Die Frau fragte , was hier los sei und ich meinte , wir übten einige Zauber . Als sie vorbeiging , hab ich die beiden wieder auftauen lassen ."  
  
"Man , war unsere Begegnung harmlos , oder ?" , murmelte Ron und legte sich noch etwas Kartoffelbrei auf den Teller . Harry nickte .   
  
"Eigentlich hätten Sirius und Snape doch perfekt zu einander gepasst , oder ?" Hermine nahm einen bissen von ihrem Brot . "Ich meine , wenn beide eher in Richtung Slytherin schlugen ? Aber die Hassen sich ja förmlich ."  
  
"Oh , er und Snape haben sich nie wirklich gehasst ." , entgegnete Remus nachdenklich . "Sie hegten wirklich abgrundtiefe Abneigung gegen einander , Snape mehr gegen Sirius , als andersrum , oh ja , aber sie waren die perfekten Filter für Frustration ." Als ihm nur verdutzte Gesichter entgegen blickten, fuhr er fort . "Ok , wenn man sie nicht jahrelang kennt und sie beobachtet hat , wird man es nicht glauben . Ich denke , bei Severus war es eher die Frustration , dass Sirius nicht nach Slytherin kam . Ihr müsst wissen , dass damals fast alle scharf darauf waren , den Erben der Black kennen zu lernen , einen der reinblütigsten Zauberer der Welt ! Und die Enttäuschung war riesig , als er doch nach Gryffindor kam ."  
  
"Ich glaube , da hat er mal selbst was erzählt ." , meinte Bill nachdenklich . "Es gab heftige Prügeleien zwischen ihm und den Slytherins , die ihn als Verräter beschimpften . Er hat sich mal einem Duell drei Rippen gebrochen und seine Lungen sind fast geplatzt ... Soviel ich weiß war es Bellatrix , mit der er sich Duelliert hat ." Ein betroffenes Schweigen folgte . "Aber sie konnte dafür drei Wochen lang nicht sprechen und auch nicht laufen ."  
  
"Das kann doch gar nicht sein ." , entgegnete Hermine zutiefst getroffen . "Sie waren -"  
  
" - in der erste Klasse , einen Monat auf Hogwarts ." Remus nickte gelassen . "Ich weiß . Das tut selten was zur Sache . Fast alle Slytherins konnten den Crucio - Fluch , Sirius natürlich auchDer Gute sah schon schlimm , als James und ich ihn fanden ." Ein trauriges Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht . "Unglaublich stur - er wollte sich partout nicht helfen lassen . Wir haben's trotzdem getan ."  
  
"Er mal zu mir gesagt , dass er seine Familie gehasst hat und immer noch hasst ." , murmelte Harry . "Aber wenn er doch mit der Erziehung einverstanden war ...."  
  
"Es hat sich heraus gestellt , dass er in Wahrheit immer etwas dagegen hatte ." , erklärte Remus langsam . "Nur wurde ihm täglich eingeredet , dass nur das Richtig sei . Ihr wisst schon , reines Blut , Gewalt , Geld , Macht . Im Grunde wusste er , dass es nicht stimmt ."  
  
"Und Snape und Sirius ?" , fragte Ron neugierig .   
  
"Klar , dass sie keine Freunde wurden . Aber seit sie wieder zusammen im Orden sind , respektieren sie sich gegenseitig und führen eine recht seltsame Beziehung , die auf puren Auseinandersetzungen beruht . Ich kann mich nicht erinnern , sie jemals mit einer Meinung gesehen zu haben ...."  
  
"Ich wunder mich überhaupt , wie alles zusammenkommt . Mein Vater und Sirius prügelten sich bei ihrer ersten Begegnung und meine Mutter hielt beide für arrogant und hochnäsig ...Ich frag mich immer noch , ob mein Vater sie nicht gezwungen hat , ihn zu heiraten ...."  
  
"Ich bitte dich !" , knurrte Moody und verdrehte beide Augen . "Gezwungen ! Dein Vater traute sich drei Wochen lang nicht , ihr diesen gottverdammten Ring zu geben und ging ihr aus dem Weg und deine Mutter lies in seiner Gegenwart aus Panik vor einer Trennung alles fallen !"  
  
"Oh ja !" , bestätigte Diggel . "Daran kann ich mich auch noch gut erinnern ! Sie waren wirklich süß , nicht wahr ?"  
  
"Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Hochzeit ?" , fragte Hestia verträumt . "Das war doch himmlisch ! Lily sah einfach traumhaft aus !"  
  
"Ich erinnere mich noch besonders gut an Sirius und wie er aus Versehen Marcus schubste und der auf deinen Großonkel fiel !" ,sagte Kingsley lachend Richtung Harry . "Zu dumm , dass es im Garten deiner Eltern einen kleinen Teich gab ! Marcus nahm es Marlene übel , dass sie gelacht hat , aber dann hat sie ihn wieder trocken gemacht und er war , glaub ich , darüber hinweg ."  
  
Harry spürte , wie Sarah unter dem Tisch seine Hand ergriff . Das Vanilleeis mit heißen Himbeeren hatte alle schläfrig und wohlgelaunt gemacht . Er umschloss sanft ihre Finger . Dabei bemerkte er , wie Hermine leicht beschämt zu Boden sah und sich auf die Lippe bis .   
  
"James , Sirius und Remus waren auf der Hochzeit ohnehin sehr ausgelassen ." , sagte Alesander und trank einen Schluck Rotwein . "Ich weis noch , dass ich ihnen allen Tränke gegen einen Kater gegeben habe . Es kam nur noch einmal vor , dass Remus so viel getrunken hatte ..."  
  
"Oh ja ...ich glaube , das war bei Harrys Geburt ...." , meinte Emmeline nachdenklich . "Aber ab da hab ich Remus nie wieder mehr als zwei Gläser Wein trinken sehen ."  
  
"Ich glaube , es hatte tiefgehende Spuren hinterlassen ." Helen grinste , dann wurde ihr Blick wieder verträumt . "Gab es denn viele Hochzeiten zwischen den Ordensmitglieden ?"  
  
Im selben Augenblick ging die Tür zur Küche auf . Harry war sich sicher , es war das erste Mal seit langem , dass er Fletcher so ordentlich sah . Das rostbraune Haar war gekämmt und zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden , er war rasiert ,seine Nägel sauber und geschnitten , die Robe schien wie neu . Er grinste kurz Richtung Mrs. Weasley .   
  
"Sorry , Molly . Bin im Bad eingeschlafen ."  
  
"Hat dir ganz gut getan ." , entgegnete sie trocken und bot ihm mit einer Handbewegung einen Platz an . "Vanilleies mit Himbeeren ?"  
  
"So viel ich weis gab es nur zwei Hochzeiten bei den Ordensmitgliedern ." , meinte Mr. Weasley nachdenklich . "Die zwischen Lily und James und zwischen Marcus und Marlene ."  
  
"Die waren auch so ein Paar , wie es im Buche steht !" , schwärmte Hestia . "Beide Vertrauensschüler, beide Schülersprecher . Allerdings der eine in Gryffindor , der andere in Ravenclaw ..."Als Harry zu Helen sah , wirkte sie irgendwie traurig und bedrückt . "Lily wollte damals eine weiße Hochzeit , aber Marlene hat ganz in beige geheiratet .."  
  
"Im Orden gab es schon immer die unterschiedlichsten Leute mit den unterschiedlichsten Meinungen." , sagte Fletcher und leckte das Eis von seinem Löffel . Auf einmal fiel Harry etwas ein .   
  
"Remus....Mrs. Figg ist doch auch ein Mitglied im Orden , oder ?"  
  
"Ja ..." ,entgegnete der junge Mann langsam , anscheinend nicht ganz im klaren darüber , wie das ganze enden sollte .   
  
"Warum ? Sie ist doch ein Squib !"Einige Momente lang herrschte Stille , die anderen Mitglieder sahen sich betroffen an . "Hat es etwas mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater zu tun ?" , hackte Harry nach, wobei er versuchte , es nicht so wie beim letzten Gespräch enden zu lassen . "Sie sind bei einem Forschungsunfall umgekommen ...Was ist denn da passiert ? An was haben sie geforscht ?"  
  
Remus seufzte .   
  
"Arabellas Vater John Figg war bei den Muggeln ein sehr gut ausgebildeter Physiker . Er vertrat die Theorie , dass immer , wenn eine Entscheidung getroffen wird , eine Art neue Welt entsteht , ein paralleles Universum ." , erklärte er vage . "Sally Figg , ihre Mutter , war eine Hexe und beschäftigte sich mit Arithmentik . Zusammen forschten sie also im Bereich magischer Physik ... Es war , als Arabella elf war . Sie spricht nicht gerne darüber ."  
  
"Sie sind doch bei einem ihrer Experimente gestorben , oder nicht ?" Harry zog eine Augenbraue nach oben . "Als sie elf war ... Wo ist sie denn hingekommen ?"  
  
"Also ich weis nicht ." , unterbrach Mrs. Weasley die Diskussion . "Ob das in Ordnung ist ...Es ist nicht unser Leben , welches wir hier Preisgeben ..."  
  
"Ich denke , sie wäre damit einverstanden ." , entgegnete Moody knurrend . "Verträgt schon viel , die gute alte Figgy ."  
  
"Moment - Sie sagten , dass Mrs. Figgs Eltern seinen Physiker und Arithmentiker gewesen ." Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen . "Und das sie bei ihrem Experiment gestorben seien . Ist es soweit alles richtig ? Ich glaube , ich habe hier , in der Black - Bibliothek , einiges nachgelesen ..." Sie biss sich wieder auf die Lippen . "Also ..."  
  
"Sag es ruhig ." , forderte Mr. Weasley sie müde auf . "Sie haben eine Theorie um den Torbogen aufgestellt ."  
  
"Was ?" Harry sah erschrocken auf , dann blickte er zu Hermine . "Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt ?"  
  
Unter dem Tisch trat sie sich von einem Fuss auf den anderen .  
  
"Ach Harry ...ich hab es dir doch schon einmal gesagt ...." , murmelte sie verlegen . "Ich wollte einfach nicht , dass du dir falsche Hoffnungen machst ...Ich wusste auch nicht so genau , was ich davon halten sollte ..."  
  
"Das wissen wir alle nicht ." , fügte Emmeline hinzu .   
  
Remus seufzte .   
  
"Tatsache ist doch , dass schon viele bedeutende und mächtige Zauberer ihr Leben an diesem Torbogen gelassen haben ." , sagte er bitter . "Und niemand ist weiter gekommen als der andere : Ein Schritt hinter den Schleier ."  
  
"Aber davor müssen sie doch zu irgendwelchen Ergebnissen gekommen sein !" , drängte Harry weiter. Irgendetwas , und es war verdammt viel , stimmte da absolut nicht .  
  
"Ja , aber sie sind nicht so aufschlussreich , wie man annimmt ..." , wich Mr. Weasley aus . "Es ist und bleibt eine Wahrheit : Keiner der Forscher , die das Tor erkundet haben , sind je zurückgekehrt ."  
  
Eine Pause trat ein .   
  
"Alastor -" Charlie starrte den älteren Herrn an . "Alastor ...was ist mit dir ?"  
  
Moody war völlig blass , seine Hand zitterte . Der Flachmann , den er noch in der Hand hielt , fiel geräuschvoll zu Boden , das Auge trat fast aus der Höhle . Dann lies auch Remus seine Gabel fallen und wandte sich langsam zur Tür .   
  
"Hey , was ist denn mit euch ?" Tonks Stimme wurde panisch und auch sie blickte zur Tür , da diese anscheinend der Grund der Angst war .   
  
Schließlich hörten sie es auch . Schritte . Sie bewegten sich immer näher , durch den Eingangsbereich , durch den Flur , sie gingen in den Salon . Moodys Augen folgten der Person unaufhörlich mit einem schrecklichen Entsetzten . Harry spürte , wie Sarah ihre Fingernägel in seine Hand krallte und wünschte sich , diesen Ausdruck in den Augen des Mannes nie mehr zu sehen . Die Schritte kamen zur Küche , blieben stehen . Die Tür öffnete sich - und mit einem Schlag verstand Harry die Angst in den Augen , die Panik , das Entsetzen . Für ihn selbst erschien es wie eine Illusion und doch war es keine . Kein Traum , sondern die bittere Wahrheit .   
  
Caradoc Dearborn sah ihnen in die Augen .   
  
TBC   
  
AN : Oh je oh je oh je ...was habe ich da wieder geschrieben ...oh je oh je oh je ..... Das nächste Chap kommt bald , Hand aufs Herz 


	28. The day the world stood still

AN : Millicent-vs-Hermine - Kein Grund zur Übelkeit *grins* sieht nicht so aus , als wäre er Jahrelang unter der Erde gelegen   
  
Angel344 - Moody hat ihn nur als erster gesehen ( weist schon , mit seinem Auge *roll*)  
  
Six83 - Ich liebe es auch und musste es einfach irgendwo reinbringen ^-^   
  
& vielen Dank an alle anderen , die Reviewt haben ( immer ein guter Antreibstoff) (Übersetzt : Der Tag , an dem die Welt stillstand )  
  
28 KAPITEL : THE DAY THE WORLD STOOD STILL  
  
Die darauffolgenden Sekunden waren erfüllt von einem Gefühl , welches Harry nicht in Worte fassen konnte . Panik , Schmerz , Trauer ? Vielleicht auch Entsetzen oder auch Angst ? Er wusste es nicht und er wusste auch nicht , was er dachte . Nur an einen Augenblick . Er schien ewig lange her zu sein , aber die Worte hallten , als wäre es erst gestern gewesen .   
  
...wir haben seine Leiche nie gefunden ....Sein Kopf schien wie leer zu sein , er dachte an gar nichts oder an zu viel , als dass er es merken konnte .   
  
....wir haben seine Leiche nie gefunden ....Warum war er davon ausgegangen , dass es automatisch hieß , dass Voldemort ihn umgebracht hatte ? Niemand hatte das je behauptet und trotzdem ...trotzdem hatte er es gedacht ....  
  
Caradoc Dearborn sah genau so aus , wie Harry ihn auf dem Photo gesehen hatte . Die etwas längeren, braunen Haare waren ungekämmt und standen in alle Richtungen ab , die blauen Augen musterten die Umgebung eindringlich , der Teint war frisch . Ja , er sah genau so aus , wie auf dem Photo . Auf dem Photo , welches vor über fünfzehn Jahren aufgenommen wurde.   
  
Remus war der erste , der ein Wort herausbrachte .  
  
"Caradoc ..."  
  
Mrs. Weasley entfuhr ein Schluchzer , Bills Beine glitten vom Stuhl , Moody holte nach einer Minute wieder Luft . Schließlich sprang er auf und zog seinen Zauberstab .   
  
"STUPOR !" Der rote Blitz traf den Mann nicht , der nicht einmal mit den Augen blinzelte . "STUPOR ! STUPOR !"  
  
Natürlich ! , schoss es Harry durch den Kopf . Das ist nicht Dearborn . Dearborn ist tot . Er ist vor langer Zeit gestorben . Dass ist Voldemorts Werk . Er hat diesen falschen Spion hier hereingeschickt, um sie alle zu verwirren und den Moment der Schwäche auszunutzen . Aber andererseits ...Woher wusste Voldemort , wo sich das geheime Versteck des Ordens befand ?   
  
"WER ZUR HÖLLE SIND SIE UND WAS WOLLEN SIE HIER ?" Aus der Spitze sprühten gefährlich Funken . " LOS , SAGEN SIE'S ! WER ZUR HÖLLE SIND SIE ?"  
  
Moody war ein ausgezeichneter Auror , das stand außer Frage . Er hat zu seiner Bestzeit mehr als die Hälfte der Zellen in Askaban gefüllt , er war gut . Richtig gut . Aber in diesem Augenblick schien , als hätte er nicht treffen wollen . Nicht mit seinem Zauberstab .   
  
Der Mann im Türrahmen machte den Mund stumm auf und zu . Als würde er nicht verstehen , was er falsch gemacht hatte . Er blinzelte und sah jedem im Raum in die Augen .  
  
"Re - mus ?" Seine Stimme war heißer , als hätte er sie seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt . " Und ....Diggel ?...und ..." Seine Augen blieben an Harry hängen . "James ...?Nein ....unmöglich ....die Augen ...."  
  
"WAS WOLLEN SIE ?" Der Zauberstab in Moodys Hand bebte , seine Augen quollen hervor .   
  
"Al ? Al , was soll das ...Ich bin's ! Carry .. Caradoc Dearborn ...Sag bloß , du hast mich vergessen ...."  
  
"Wie -" Moody senkte langsam seinen Zauberstab und seine Stimme klang auf einmal weniger misstrauisch , weniger feindseelig . Auf einmal war sie ungläubig ...und weich ...   
  
"Al ." Caradoc machte einen unsicheren Schritt in die Küche und sah dabei auf seine Füße . Dann tat er etwas , von dem Harry nicht wusste , was er davon halten sollte . Er kniete sich auf den Boden und betastete mit seinen Fingern den Boden . "Es ist echt ..." , murmelte er schließlich . "Es ist wirklich echt ...Remus ....ihr seid es wirklich ..." Schließlich stand Hestia auf . Sie weinte , als sie sich vor ihn hinkniete .   
  
"Carry ...." Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und fing an , hemmungslos zu schluchzen . "Ach Carry ....wo bist du nur gewesen ...Wie bist du nur zurückgekommen ....Wie ist das möglich ....Bitte sag mir , dass du es bist ..."  
  
"Hestia ." Er nahm sie in den Arm .   
  
Einen Augenblick blieben sie noch so sitzen , dann richteten sie sich auf . Harry hatte Dearborn niemals gekannt , aber er hatte ihn auf Photos gesehen und in den alten Aufzeichnungen über ihn gelesen . Und es ganz eindeutig jener Mann , der aus manchen Bilderrahmen auf sie herab lachte . Remus ging auf ihn zu und ergriff zitternd seine Hand .   
  
"Carry ...."  
  
"Remus ....Es kann nicht sein ...wie lange ...war ich denn nicht da ? Du bist gealtert , mein Lieber ."  
  
"Entschuldige bitte , aber sechzehn Mal zwölf Vollmonde würden auch bei dir Spuren hinterlassen , wenn du an Lycantrophie leiden würdest ." Sie grinsten sich schräg an .   
  
"Sechzehn ?" Dearborn atmete schwer und sein Blick wurde erneut glasig . "Sechzehn verlorene Jahre...."  
  
"Verpasst würde besser passen ." , entgegnete Remus sarkastisch . "Du bist keinen Tag gealtert . Wie ist das möglich ?"  
  
Alle schwiegen . Es war unmöglich . War es eine Illusion ? Ein Trick ? Schließlich war es Kingsley , der sich vernehmlich räusperte .  
  
"Wir müssen sofort Dumbledore informieren ."  
  
"Über was denn ?" , fragte Tonks und verdrehte die Augen . Auch sie wirkte schockiert . "Entschuldigen Sie , Dumbledore, aber soeben ist der tote Caradoc Dearnborn durch unsere Küche spaziert , um mit uns zu Essen . Würden Sie mal vielleicht kurz kommen ? Ich bitte dich !" Sie schnaubte . "Was sollen wir denn sagen ? Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen ?"  
  
"Am besten wir setzten uns jetzt alle ." , sagte Mr. Weasley bestimmt . "Los , im Stehen kommen wir nicht weiter ."  
  
Bereit , jeden Vorschlag zu akzeptieren , der aus dieser verwirrenden Situation heraushelfen konnte , setzten sich die stehenden Ordensmitglieder an den Tisch . An der Spitze , wo sonst nur der Direktor saß , setzte sich Caradoc Dearnborn und sah nervös und wartend in die Runde .   
  
"Ok ." , meinte Remus schließlich . Er wirkte ebenfalls nicht besonders beherrscht . "Carry ....wie ist das möglich in Gottes Namen ?"  
  
"Was ist möglich ?" Der Mann sah ihn an und schien wirklich nicht ganz zu verstehen .   
  
"Wie ist das möglich , dass du hier bist ? Dass du nach sechzehn Jahren hierher kommst ? Wie ist das möglich , dass du noch lebst ? Du bist doch damals ...gestorben..."  
  
"Gestorben ?" , echote Dearborn , dann wurde seine Stimme leise und langsam . "So hat es sich jedenfalls angefühlt ...es war wie die weiße Hölle ...es war wirklich wie sterben , aber niemals tot sein ..."  
  
"Was war wie sterben ?" Hestia griff nach seiner Hand . "Wo warst du ?"  
  
"Ich ...weis es nicht genau ." Er schüttelte den Kopf , rieb sich die Augen . "Ich weis noch , dass ich ...am Stonehendge-Hügel war ...und dort plötzlich etwas aufgeleuchtet ist ...es war nicht wirklich ein Licht ...war ja mitten in der Nacht und immer noch dunkel und ich hab etwas gehört ...es war ganz leise und auch undeutlich ..."  
  
"Wie ein Flüstern ?" Harry hob die Kopf . "Als ob jemand in der Ferne etwas Flüstern würde ?"  
  
"Ja..." Dearborn sah ihn verständnislos an , nickte aber . "Ja ...wie ein Flüstern ...Ich habe - ich weis , es klingt abartig ..aber ich habe Matilda gehört ."  
  
"Ihre Schwester ?" , fragte Ron verdutzt . "Sie haben ihre tote Schwester gehört ? AU !" Bill hatte ihm soeben auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen . "Was soll das , du Blödmann ?"  
  
"Manchmal hast du soviel Gefühl , wie ein Hausschwamm !"  
  
"Lass den Jungen nur ..." Dearnborn hob lächelnd die Hand . " Ich weis , es klingt jetzt vielleicht verrückt , aber ...Ich habe einen Bogen auf dem Hügel mit Energiesteinen behängt , um besser sehen zu können , was da vor sich ging ...Da hat sich in diesem Bogen etwas getan ...ich konnte plötzlich nicht mehr hindurchsehen ...es war ganz dunkel ...und das Flüstern hat mich irgendwie ..ich weis nicht ....gerufen ...."  
  
Harry bemerkte nicht , wie sich seine Hände in die Tischplatte krallten und die Knöchel weis wurden . Noch bevor Dearborn weitererzählen konnte , wusste er , was geschehen war . Er wusste , was damals, vor sechzehn Jahren , auf dem Hügel von Stonehendge , vorgefallen ist ....Aber ihm fehlte noch das warum und das wie ....  
  
"Und ich bin da einfach rein ..."  
  
"WIE BITTE ?" , donnerte Moody . Er war weiß im Gesicht . "HAT DUMBLEDORE DIR GAR NICHTS BEIGEBRACHT ? WIESO IN ALLE WELTEN NAMEN SPAZIERST DU MIR NICHTS DIR NICHTS IN EIN SELTSAMES , AKTIVES , MAGISCHES TOR ?"  
  
Mr. Weasley legte dem Mann die Hand auf die Schulter . Die Anspannung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben .   
  
"Was war dort ?"  
  
"Ich weis es nicht ." Dearborn schüttelte den Kopf . "Ich wusste nicht , wie viel Zeit da vorbeigegangen ist , so etwas schien dort nicht zu existieren ...Auch weder oben noch unten ...Aber irgendwann fängst du an zu sehen ...."  
  
"Zu sehen ?"  
  
"Ja ... Seine Augen blickten sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster . "Ich kann es nicht erklären ...Du gehst durch Räume und Wände und siehst Menschen , die du kennst...Aber alles ist irgendwie anders ...Ich sah Matilda in ihrem Labor ...Und meine Eltern im Urlaub ...Alles war Real ...Aber immer , wenn ich etwas berühren wollte , ging meine Hand hindurch ... So muss die Hölle aussehen : Die glücklichsten Erlebnisse vor Augen haben , aber niemals da sein und daran mitwirken können ....Und eins noch war recht seltsam ..." Er kniff die Augen zusammen . "Ich weis noch , Matilda bekam einen Heiratsantrag von Tom , einem alten Bekannten ...den hat sie abgelehnt ...Aber in einem dieser Abschnitte hinter dem Bogen ...da war sie mit ihm verheiratet ...und in einem anderen war sie verheiratet und hatte Kinder ... Es gab immer etwas , was sich widersprach .... Ich sah James und Lily ihre Hochzeit feiern und auf Todesserjagt gehen ...Und im nächsten Augenblick existierte kein Voldemort ... Ich meine ...es war , als wären alle Möglichkeiten , über die ich je nachgedacht hatte , da . "  
  
"Sie meinen , es gab verschiedene Versionen der Realität ?" Hermine kritzelte eifrig auf ein Stück Pergament und sah ihn an . "War das so ?"  
  
"Ja ." Dearborn nickte . "So könnte man es vielleicht nennen ..."  
  
"Aber Sie leben noch !" , platzte es aus Harry heraus . Sein Gesicht , von dem Gift immer noch kaltweis , war wie erstarrt . "Sie sind durch dieses magische Tor gesprungen und Sie leben noch !"  
  
"Harry ..." Remus wollte nach seiner Schulter greifen .   
  
"Remus , verstehst du es denn nicht ? Sieh dir doch mal die Bilder von Stonehendge an und hänge einen Schleier an die Torbögen und schon hast du genau das selbe Tor wie im Ministerium !"  
  
"Du machst dir nur was vor !" , entgegnete der junge Mann abwehrend . "Er ist tot . Finde dich damit ab . Du kannst ihn nicht mehr retten . Niemand kann das . Damit muss man leben ."  
  
Beide waren inzwischen auf den Beinen und starrten sich mit weißen Gesichtern an .   
  
"DU WARST SEIN BESTER FREUND VERDAMMT ! WIE KANNST DU SOETWAS NUR EINFACH SO BEHAUPTEN ? NIEMAND WEIS ETWAS DARÜBER , ABER MAN GEHT AUTOMATISCH VOM SCHLIMMSTEN AUS ! MAN DACHTE AUCH , DASS ER TOT SEI !" Harry wies mit einer heftigen Handbewegung zu Dearborn , der wieder nur stumm den Mund öffnete und wieder schloss .   
  
"Ja - Ich war sein bester Freund und vielleicht glaubst DU , ich hätte nichts unternommen !" Remus schnaubte . "Ob du's glaubst oder nicht : Auch ICH war im Ministerium und auch ICH wollte in diesen Gott verdammten Bogen steigen , genau so wie Tonks . Und weist du , wer uns davon abgehalten hat ? Dumbledore und unser noch funktionierender , gesunder , Menschenverstand . Gäbe es vielleicht nur noch eine kleine Chance , dass Sirius noch leben würde , oh , glaub mir , ich würde der erste sein , der durch diesen Schleier steigen würde ! Nicht jedes magische Tor ist gleich ! Die von Stonehendge sind über Zweitausend Jahre alt , jedes von ihnen hatte früher eine andere Funktion und wer weis , wie dieses Ding im Ministerium funktioniert und was es bewirken soll !"  
  
"Remus hat recht ." Es war das erste Mal , dass Helen sprach . Ihre Stimme , obwohl so leise und zart , brach durch seinen Wutausbruch hindurch . "In Zauberbüchern steht nichts über die Tore auf den Hügeln . Aber Muggel vertreten die Theorie , dass Stonehendge früher ein Reisekreis war . Die Bögen waren zu ganz verschiedenen Zwecken geeignet ."  
  
"Stimmt , darüber habe ich gehört ." , meinte Hermine nachdenklich . "Man konnte Leute damit ins Totenreich schicken oder auch einfach nur an einen anderen Ort ...Bei Stonehendge sind es Reisetore , nichts besonderes ...und leider auch nichts im Vergleich zu dem Ding im Ministerium ."  
  
"Ja ...Von einigen der zerfallenen Bögen ist die Wirkung bekannt , aber die , die noch inaktiv auf dem Hügel stehen , sind unerforscht ."  
  
"Und sie sind nicht immer inaktiv ." , fügte Dearnborn hinzu . "Ich weis nicht wie , aber damals hat eines von ihnen funktioniert ...."  
  
"Ihr entschuldigt mich bitte ." , unterbrach Remus kühl die Gedankengänge . "Aber wenn ihr aus eurer Reise ins Traumland in die Realität zurückgekehrt seid , dann könnt ihr mich in meinem Zimmer aufsuchen . Helen , morgen Abend läuft das Achilles-Projekt . Informiert Dumbledore ."  
  
Harry sagte nichts , als Remus sich auf der Stelle umdrehte und den Raum verließ . Er fühlte sich leer .   
  
TBC   
  
AN : Ihr könnt mich dafür jetzt killen , aber diese Wendung in der Story ist a) nicht die letzte und b) ausschlaggebend auf die Grundidee dieser Fanfic . Die , die nicht wissen, wer Dearborn ist , lest die Stelle , an dem Ron und Hermine Vertrauensschüler werden und Moody über der Originalorden erzählt . Da kommt er mal kurz vor . ( Bdn. 5 logo) 


	29. Das Achilles Projekt

AN : Ich bin so gut drauf ! Schmuddelwetter hat mich bei www.darkfanfictions.de.vu in der Kategorie "Allgemein : Beste Fortsetzung" nominiert ! *imKreisherumtanz*  
  
Six83 - puh ...bin froh , dass es dir noch gefällt   
  
Rahel - danke ;-)  
  
Millicent-vs-Hermine - na , über regelmäßige Reviews freu ich mich doch !*grins*   
  
29 KAPITEL : DAS ACHILLES PROJEKT   
  
"Sie könnten es uns ruhig sagen , wenn Sie anfangen , uns hinterher zu spionieren ."  
  
Remus lies sich müde in den bequemen Sessel vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch im Grimmauld's Place gleiten . Seit gestern hatte er weder gegessen noch geschlafen noch mit jemandem geredet .   
  
"Oh , du hast meinen Spiegel bemerkt ?" Der Direktor zwinkerte mit den Augen . "Ich habe kaum Zeit, selbst im Grimmauld's Place zu sein und irgendwie muss ich doch erfahren , was vor sich geht ."  
  
"Ich nehme an , du hast bereits mit Dearborn geredet , oder ?" , fragte Remus und nahm still dankend die Tasse Tee an , die vor ihm stand . "Was hältst du davon ?"  
  
"Du meinst , was er erzählt hat ?" Dumbledore schüttelte seufzend den Kopf . "Ich weis es , ehrlich gesagt nicht ."  
  
"Wie hat er das Hauptquartier gefunden ?"  
  
"Oh , er hat gesagt , dass er alle Möglichkeiten abrannt sein , außer Hogwarts , das wäre seine nächste Station gewesen ...Aber er war in Godric's Hollow , im Fuchsbau , im tropfenden Kessel - ja selbst bei dir zu Hause ."  
  
"In dieser Bruchbude ?"  
  
"Rede nicht so abfällig darüber . Du bist nicht gerne von dort weggegangen . Jedenfalls - Mehr weis ich leider auch nicht ."  
  
"Du denkst , nehme ich an , das selbe wie ich ." Remus nahm einen Schluck . " Ich kann mich mit Sirius Tod nicht abfinden , der Schmerz verschwindet nicht , er wird nicht dumpf , er bleibt immer der selbe ." Er schüttelte den Kopf . "Aber ich hoffe nicht darauf , dass eine Möglichkeit besteht . Ich habe schon fast alles drei und vier Mal angesehen , da kann doch nichts mehr sein ."  
  
"Ich hatte keine Zeit , all die Bücher , die Kingsley mitgebracht hat , anzusehen ." , gestand der Direktor.   
  
"Da wären wir schon zu zweit ..." , murmelte Remus zur Antwort . "Ich denke , man kann es auch nicht verlangen ...Es sind über fünfhundert Stück .... Ich weis , dass Carry nun von wo auch immer zurückgekehrt ist , aber was bedeutet das , Albus ? Fremde Welten , wie er sie genannt hat ...In Harry ist ein Feuer entfacht , Hermine hat ebenfalls schon ziemlich viel nachgelesen und Ron weis praktisch schon alles ... Tonks hat sich ohnehin nicht damit abgefunden ..." Er fuhr sich über die Augen . "Ich möchte nicht , dass sie sich einfach falsche Hoffnungen machen , die nicht erfüllt werden können . Carry hat selbst gesagt , dass er nicht weis , wie er zurückgekommen ist . Es könnte purer Zufall gewesen sein , ein Fall unter Milliarden ."  
  
"Falsche Hoffnungen und Illusionen sind doch das , was uns antreibt ." , entgegnete Dumbledore leise. "Ich werde Harry , Sarah , Hermine und Ron heute am Achilles Projekt dabei sein lassen . Ich habe so ein Gefühl , dass sie langsam aber sicher in die Tätigkeiten des Ordens eingeweiht werden müssen ."  
  
"Du lenkst vom Thema ab ." , meinte Remus trocken und stand auf , um vor dem Fenster auf und ab zu gehen . "Ich weis , es klingt alles sehr zusammengewürfelt , aber sie haben im Grunde Recht : Es gibt zu viele Unklarheiten , die darauf hindeuten , dass etwas an diesem Bogen dran sein muss . Und dass es nicht unbedingt mit dem Tod zusammenhängt . Du hast sicher schon den Stammbaum im Salon gesehen ."  
  
"Natürlich ." Dumbledore nickte . "Wenn du darauf hinauswillst , dass Sirius' Todesdatum fehlt , dann kann ich das Leider auch nicht sonderlich gut erklären - und auch nicht sonderlich aufbauend . Ich nehme an , die Distanz zwischen unserer Welt und der hinter dem Tor einfach zu groß ist , als das die Magie des Stammbaumes so weit reicht . Aber ich denke , dass wir es bald ...nun ja ..."  
  
".... nachnähen müssen ...ich weiß . Ich frage mich noch , ob Carrys Fall der einzige ist ." , murmelte Remus an das Fenster . "Es kann doch nicht sein ...Irgendwer muss doch noch irgendetwas darüber wissen ...Hängt es irgendwie mit Arithmentik zusammen .. oder mit Physik ..." Sein Murmeln wurde immer undeutlicher , er strich sich mehrmals durch das Haar . " Mir ist da so eine Idee gekommen ." Er wandte sich dem Schulleiter zu . "Der Zweiwegespiegel ...Harry hat mir mal erzählt , er hätte versucht , mit Sirius damit Kontakt aufzunehmen ...Und es hat nicht funktioniert . Du weist , dass fast nichts einen Spiegel unterbinden kann , egal welcher Art ....Ja ....Selbst wenn Sirius tot ist , müsste der Spiegel noch seine Funktion erfüllen . Es sei denn , er wird von einem mächtigen Zauber blockiert ."  
  
Einige Augenblicke lang schwiegen sie sich an und Remus starrte wieder grimmig aus dem Fenster .   
  
"Klingt so , als hättest du doch noch Hoffnung ." , sagte Dumbledore leise , seinen ehemaligen Schüler genau betrachtend . Er schüttelte den Kopf .   
  
"Hoffnung , ja - aber nicht für Sirius ." , war die bittere Antwort . "Es bleibt , was es ist : Ein Fall unter Milliarden . Hast du schon mit Arabella gesprochen ? Sie ist krank , ich habe Alesander gebeten, ihr einige Medikamente zu bringen ."  
  
"Worauf willst du hinaus ?"  
  
"Auf ihre Eltern . Sie könnte darüber etwas wissen ...Fudge wird keine weiteren Nachforschungen am Tor erlauben , nehm' ich an ."  
  
"Natürlich nicht ." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf . "Cornelius ist nun voll und ganz auf Voldemort fixiert . Vorteil oder Nachteil ist die andere Frage ...Wenn er den Auroren wieder die weitgehenden Befugnisse erteilt , würden wir wieder da stehen , wo wir vor fünfzehn Jahren waren ...."  
  
"Er will dem Propheten immer noch nichts über Peter sagen ?"  
  
"Nein . Engstirnig wie eh und je ...Und wegen Arabellas Eltern ." Er räusperte sich . "Ich muss sie nicht fragen , ich weis schon über alles Bescheid , immerhin habe ich sie damals unterstützt ... Remus , bitte mach nichts dummes ."  
  
"Zum Beispiel ?"  
  
"Zum Beispiel wieder zum Ministerium rennen und durch die Pforte hüpfen ."  
  
Der junge Mann schnaubte durch die Nase .   
  
"Sehe ich wirklich so stupide aus ?" , fragte er mit leicht genervten Unterton . "Ich weis , dass es nichts bringen wird . Ich geb's auf - da ist einfach nichts mehr ."  
  
Eine Zeit lang schwiegen sie sich an .   
  
"Du siehst so aus , als wäre da noch etwas . Zitronenbrausebonbon ?"  
  
"Nein Danke ." Er winkte mit der rechten Hand ab . "Und ja : Da ist noch etwas anderes ."  
  
"Und das wäre ?"  
  
"Helen White ."   
  
Dumbledore seufzte müde , sagte aber nichts .   
  
"Ich verstehe nicht , warum du sie so plötzlich in den Orden aufgenommen hast ...Wir wissen praktisch gar nichts über sie , Albus !" Remus war wieder dabei , durch den Raum zu laufen . "Zu mindestens wir nicht . Und du ?"  
  
"Ich weis so viel , wie ich wissen muss ." , entgegnete der Direktor bestimmt . "Wenn sie euch nichts erzählt hat , dann wird sie dafür ihre Gründe haben ."  
  
"Klingt so , als wüsstest du ganz genau , was du vorhast .", sagte Remus ergeben und hob die Hände "Solange du wirklich weist , was du tust ."  
  
"Ich bitte dich Remus ." In Dumbledores Mundwinkel stahl sich ein schelmenhaftes Grinsen . "Als würde dich ihre Anwesenheit in irgendeiner Weise stören ."  
  
Der junge Mann stöhnte .   
  
"Du hast ja keine Ahnung ." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand noch mehrmals über die Augen , wanderte im Raum auf und ab , sah sich die Porträts und die Bücher an und seufzte noch einmal . "Irgendetwas neues von Severus ?"  
  
Dumbledores Grinsen wurde immer schmaler , bis er seine Augenbrauen zusammenkniff und den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Sieht schlecht für uns aus ." , meinte er nachdenklich . "Also entweder Voldemort plant was ganz Großes -"  
  
"- nach dem Motto : Wenn du was gut machen willst , dann mach es selbst -"  
  
" - oder er ahnt , dass ein Spion in seinen Reihen ist ."  
  
Remus fuhr ruckartig um .   
  
"Ist Severus in Gefahr ?"  
  
"Mein Junge , Severus ist fast ständig in Gefahr ." , entgegnete der Direktor müde und Remus wurde je klar , dass ihm mehr am Tränkemeister lag , als irgend jemand anderem . Und das nicht , weil er eine wichtige Informationsquelle war . "Wenn du aber eine Größere Gefahr meinst , dann nehme ich das stark an ."  
  
"Er ist ja nicht umsonst im Grimmauld's Place , natürlich . Nur zwei Todesser , denen Voldemort vertraut ..."  
  
"Das ist doch endlich mal was !" Ron sprang vor Aufregung die Stufen hinauf wie ein junger Bock . "Hat Dumbledore endlich eingesehen , dass auch wir mal in die Taten des Ordens eingeweiht werden müssen !"  
  
Hermine , die seltsamer Weise über zehn Bücher in der Hand herumschleppte , stöhnte und verdrehte die Augen .   
  
"Ich denke nicht , dass das der Grund ist .... " , entgegnete sie genervt . "Oh - Sarah hätte nicht vorgehen sollen ...Ich kann die Teile kaum schleppen - ach , danke Harry ." , fügte sie hinzu , als er ihr ein paar abnahm . "Nun ...Ich denke , dass sie einfach nur wollen , dass ihr eure Nase einfach nicht in gefährliche Angelegenheiten steckt ."  
  
Ron hörte auf zu springen und wandte ihr eine faltige Stirn zu .   
  
"Wie meinst du das ?"  
  
"Ist doch klar : Lieber sagen sie euch , was vor sich geht , als dass ihr es selber - eventuell auch noch unter Lebensgefahr - selber herausfinden wollt ."  
  
Harry hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu . Er hatte gestern keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt , mit Dearborn zu sprechen und das wurmte ihn nun ziemlich . Beim Achilles Projekt würde es wahrscheinlich zu hektisch und laut sein und beim Abendessen wäre es keine gute Gelegenheit , auf das Thema zu kommen . Harry wollte definitiv nicht , dass Remus den Raum verlies und Tonks in Tränen ausbrach , was ohnehin anscheinend jeden zweiten Abend der Fall war .   
  
Dass Dumbledore sie bei diesem sehr wichtigen Projekt zusehen lies tröstete ihn ein bisschen und zeigte , dass man ihnen doch in irgendeiner Weise vertraute und ernst behandelte .   
  
Der dritte Stock des Hauses Black war ganz eindeutig zum Lagern und Arbeiten gedacht . Einige Zimmertüren waren offen und Harry konnte teilweise komische Geräte , Bücherstapel und Regale voller Flüssigkeiten sehen . An den Gangwänden hingen Porträts von ehemaligen Bewohnern des Hauses und die der verstorbenen Ordensmitglieder . Sarah sah weg , als sie an ihren Eltern vorbei ging, die ihr fröhlich zuwinkten .  
  
"Da wären wir ." Hermine blieb stehen , klopfte an eine Massive Holztür und trat ein .   
  
Als Harry auch nur einen Schritt über die Schwelle gemacht hatte , stellten sich bei ihm die Haare zu berge . Dieser Raum war voller Magie . Jeder Millimeter schien bearbeitet zu sein , denn wenn er seine Hand bewegte , knisterte sein Ärmel . Es war ein ganz normaler Raum mit grün gestrichenen Wänden , die irgendwie seltsam ( magisch ) schimmerten , in der Mitte stand ein großer runder Tisch und darauf eine ziemlich übergroße Kristallkugel mit weißer Aura . In dem Raum gab es keine Fenster, nur diese eine Tür , durch die sie eingetreten waren . An den Wänden standen Bänke , wo bereits fast sämtliche Ordensmitglieder saßen , selbst Elphias Doge , den Harry bis jetzt nur zwei Mal im Grimmauld's Place gesehen hatte . McGonagall , Snape , Dumbledore und Remus fehlten . Caradoc Dearborn saß neben Hestia Jones und lächelte ihnen kurz zu .   
  
"Ah , Danke Hermine ." Helen White kam ihnen lächelnd entgegen und nahm ihnen die Bücher ab . "Ich hoffe , es war nicht zu anstrengend , diese Bücher zu suchen ."  
  
"Nein , nein ." Hermine winkte ebenfalls lächelnd ab . "Ich habe Arithmentikkurse auf Hogwarts , darum war's auch nicht so schwer ."  
  
"Setzt euch doch am besten darüber ." Sie nickte auf drei freie Plätze an der Wand neben Sarah . "Und tut am besten so wenig wie möglich . Die Schutzzauber für diese Methode sind enorm ...ich hoffe bloß, alle kommen hier heil raus ..."  
  
"Helen , ich...hab immer noch nicht so ganz verstanden , wie das Projekt eigentlich ablaufen soll ." , meldete sich Ron etwas kleinlaut . "Könntest du es uns vielleicht noch mal ...erklären oder so ?"  
  
Die junge Frau legte die Bücher auf dem Boden ab .   
  
"Seht ihr die Glaskugel da auf dem Tisch ?" Sie nickten . "Sie wurde aus Reise - und Kommunikationsspiegeln aus dem alten Teil des Ministeriums eingeschmolzen ." Harry erinnerte sich vage an den Raum mit den vielen Spiegeln . "Die Mitglieder des Ordens werden Schutzbarrieren errichten , während ich und Remus Voldemorts momentanen Aufenthaltsort herausfinden ."  
  
Sarah trat sich benommen von einem Fuss auf den anderen , als sie wieder alleine waren .  
  
"Ist es denn so gefährlich ?" , flüsterte sie , obwohl ihnen niemand zuhörte . "Haben sie so etwas - noch nie gemacht ?"  
  
"Nicht so direkt ." , entgegnete Harry nachdenklich und lies sich neben sie auf der Bank nieder . "Wie gesagt , ich hab ja - die Protokolle durchgelesen . Die haben nur Todesser ausspioniert und sie gestellt ...ich denke , Dumbledore hat seine Strategie geändert und geht jetzt eher direkt gegen Voldemort ..." Er zuckte die Schultern . "Ist aber nur so eine Vermutung ."  
  
"Ich denke , Harry hat Recht ." , meinte Ron von der Seite . "Beim letzten Mal hat Dumbledore vielleicht nicht so ganz wahr genommen , was geschieht ...ich meine - immerhin war Riddle sein Schüler . Vielleicht wollte er ihn ausschalten , ohne ihm weh zu tun . Aber nachdem er gesehen hat , zu was er fähig ist , ergreift er härtere Massnahmen ."  
  
"Ron , du überrascht mich ." Hermine sah ihn verwundert an . "Ich sehe , bei dir ist doch noch ein Funke Logik vorhanden ."  
  
Bevor sie sich allerdings in eine Diskussion stürzen wollten , wieviel Logik Ron wirklich besaß , ging die Tür erneut auf und Dumbledore und Remus kamen herein . Beide wirkten leicht angespannt , aber sie lächelten , was Harry schon mal als positives Zeichen deutete .  
  
"Schön , dass wir nun - ähm - fast alle da sind ." Der Direktor lächelte breit in die Runde , während Remus sich die Ärmel hochkrempelte und sich neben Helen am Tisch niederließ . Harry versuchte , nicht mit dem Fuss zu wackeln oder mit den Fingern zu trommeln oder sonst irgendetwas zu tun , was seine Nervosität ausmachen könnte . Er war mehr als gespannt , wie das Ganze ausgehen würde .   
  
"Ich bitte euch nun , die Schutzzauber auszuführen , die ihr hoffentlich nun gut beherrscht . Immerhin sind sie dazu da , dass Voldemort uns nicht entdeckt ." , fuhr der Direktor fort , sprach seine Gedanken aber nicht zu ende . Helen merkte auf , Remus sah zur Tür . Und es dauerte nicht lange , als sie wütende und aufgebrachte Rufe hörten . Es war mal laut mal leise , die Schritte waren fest . Es hörte sich nach Streit an . Nach einem ziemlich heftigen Streit . Die Tür flog auf und McGonagall kam wutentbrannt in den Raum geschritten , wobei sie die Tür nach hinten fast gegen Snapes Nase prallte .   
  
Harry war sich absolut sicher , dass die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen genau gewusst hatte , dass der Mann hinter ihr ging . Beide sahen sehr wütend aus . Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue .  
  
"Tut mir Leid , Albus ." McGonagalls Stimme bebte leicht . "Aber Severus und ich hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung über seine Arbeit ."  
  
"Die die anderen hier überhaupt nichts angeht ." , fauchte Snape zurück und schlug mit der rechten Hand die Tür zu . Harry bemerkte , dass die linke Handfläche verbunden war . "Wir diskutieren später weiter , McGonagall ."  
  
Es war ein recht seltsamer Anblick , wie die beiden Erwachsenen zum jeweils anderen Ende einer Bank gingen und sich mit erhoben ( oder gekrümmten ) Nasen niederliesen . Dumbledore lies sich dadurch nicht weiter beirren .  
  
"Jetzt , da wir nun endlich alle da sind , möchte ich , dass Sie ihre Zauberstäbe ziehen . Ich bitte jetzt um vollste Konzentration . Remus , Helen ."   
  
Augenblicklich wurde es still im Raum , die Mitglieder erhoben ihre Zauberstäbe , wuschten und schnippsten , murmelten fremde Wörter vor sich hin . Harry kam es unwillkürlich komisch vor . Es sah genau so aus , wie die Rituale der Sekten im Muggelfernsehen . Das Komische verging , als die Luft im Raum gefährlich anfing zu knistern und die Energiebälle dunkler wurden . Remus und Helen , die sich gegenüber am Tisch saßen , sahen sich noch einmal in die Augen , nickten und berührten mit ihrer Zauberstabsspitze die Kugeln . Harry krallte seine Nägel in die Bank .   
  
"Animare Tom Riddle- Vidre secta Mortale edacem ."  
  
Sie sagten jedes Wort extrem bedächtig und langsam , die Laute kamen angestrengt und gepresst über die Lippen . Remus' Gesicht war weis und es bildeten sich bereits Schweißtropfen . Helen nahm ihren Zauberstab von der Kugel , setzte eine , so wie es aussah , eine Flotte Schreibe Feder an ein Pergament und diese begann , ohne dass auch jemand nur ein Wort gesagt hatte , alles zu notieren . Dumbledore starrte gebannt in die Kugel , seine Augen huschte hin und her . Anscheinend sah er etwas , was man von den Bänken nicht wahrnehmen konnte .  
  
"Animare Tom Riddle - vidre secta Mortale edacem .....Animare Tom Riddle ..." Remus kniff die Augen zusammen und murmelte unablässig die selben Wörter vor sich hin . Seine Knöcheln wurden weis und auch seine Hand schien nass zu werden , da er mehrmals umgreifen musste . "Albus ..." , quetschte er zwischen den gepressten Wörtern hervor . " Es ist echt ...richtig ...schwer ...Ich kann's ...nicht mehr ...lange ....aufrechthalten ...."  
  
"Nur noch ein bisschen , mein Junge ...nur noch ein kleines bisschen ." Der Direktor blickte nun angespannter in die Kugel , die Aura verfärbte sich von weis in grau . Snape atmete stoßweise aus . Harry sah vage , dass sich in der Kugel etwas tat . Die Bilder wechselten genau so schnell wie Dumbledore ihnen hinterher blickte . "Hm ....ja ...ja ...halt noch ein bisschen durch ..."  
  
"Ich versuch's ... ja ...die ganze Zeit ...", knurrte Remus zur Antwort und schnappte wieder nach seinem Zauberstab , der drohte , ihm aus der Hand zu gleiten . Die anderen Ordensmitglieder hatten ihre Stäbe gegen die Wände gedrückt und aus den Spitzen pulsierte unaufhörlich grünes Licht , welches sich langsam , wellenartig , über den ganzen Raum verteilte . Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich , er bückte sich näher zur Kugel , Helen legte der Flotte Schreibe Feder immer neue Pergamente hin .  
  
"Großer Gott ...." Remus bebte . Obwohl er seine Augen geschlossen hielt , schien er zu sehen , was sich in der Kugel abspielte . Helen starrte auf das runde Glas . "Eine ...unterirdische Festung ...."   
  
Snape konnte seine Augen konnte seine Augen nicht vom Tisch trennen , Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen .  
  
Der Schmerz schoss durch Harrys Narbe wie ein Blitzt aus Feuer . Er spürte , wie Sarah ihn an der Schulter packte , aber er nahm es kaum war , sondern packte sich nur am Kopf , darauf fixiert , nicht zu Schreien . Aus den tränenden Augen sah er , wie die Aura der Kugel sich schwarz verfärbte .   
  
"Remus ! Lass los !" Dumbledore wollte nach seiner Hand greifen, zog die Finger zurück , als er einen elektrischen Schlag abbekam .   
  
Helen zückte wieder ihren Stab und setzte ihn auf das Glas an , anscheinend vorsichtig darauf bedacht, die richtige Stelle zu treffen . Harry fiel unmerklich auf die Knie .   
  
Er hörte Voldemort . Er schrie , schrie Anweisungen an seine Todesser , lachte ....Wieder schrie ein Kind ....Voldemort war wütend ... Die Narbe brannte ...Die Tür fiel ins Schloss , aber sie brannte weiter , immer weiter ....er schrie ...es schmerzte ...  
  
Mit einem Schlag wurde die Aura der Glaskugel völlig schwarz , sie bekam einen Riss ...und noch einen ...es Splitterte . Dumbledore reagierte gefasst . Er gab hastige Anweisungen , aber Harry hörte sie durch das Rauschen in seinem Ohr nicht . Schemenhafte Gestalten murmelten Schutzzauber , rannten im Zimmer umher , riefen , redeten , hoben die Zauberstäbe ....Dann explodierte die Kugel .   
  
Die schwarzen Splitter , die eigentlichen hätten wie Geschosse durch den Raum fliegen sollen , prallten an einer Barriere ab , die um den Tisch aufgebaut war . Remus und Helen öffneten ihre Augen, wollten sich bewegen , als sie plötzlich die Spitzen ihrer Stäbe , die früher auf das Glas gestützt waren, berührten . Es gab einen weiteren Knall , eine Schockwelle glitt über den Boden , die Ohren schmerzen einige Sekunden lang unter dem schrecklichen Druck , dann war es völlig leise .  
  
Helen und Remus , verbunden durch die Spitzen ihrer Stäbe , beide noch mit offenen , vor schreck je aufgerissenen Augen , waren in ihrer Position erstarrt . Und bewegten sich nicht .  
  
AN : Ok , ok , ich habe KEIN Latein und der Spruch beim Projekt war ne reine Zusammenstellung aus dem Wörterbuch ...Jedenfalls schließt auch nicht von jetzt aus auf das Ende der Story *warning* ^-^ 


	30. Von Zeit und Raum

AN : Six83 - Gut , dann kann ich ja weiterschreiben , ohne dass die Spannung nachlässt ;-)  
  
Ich/Rahel/Geckole - Tja , man soll doch aufhören , wenn's am schönsten ist ^-^  
  
Millicent-vs-Hermine - Mit Snape hab ich noch was vor , der darf noch nicht so schnell abkratzten *lol* Aber es wird noch jemand sterben , das steht fest   
  
30 KAPITEL : VON ZEIT UND RAUM   
  
"Harry , geht es dir wieder gut ?" Sarah strich ihm fürsorglich über die Schulter . "Bist du dir sicher , dass du dich nicht hinlegen willst ?"  
  
"Natürlich ." , entgegnete er barsch und schlug nach ihrer Hand aus . "Verdammt ...ich hab ihn gehört. .. er hat uns - gesehen ."  
  
Ron ging besorgt zu der Couch in der Mitte und wedelte Remus noch einmal mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht . Trotz offener Augen reagierten sie nicht . Wie zwei Statuen , die man im Salon wieder auf Stühle gesetzt und in die Mitte gestellt hatte . Sie hatten Puls und schienen keine Verletzungen zuhaben , aber sie sprachen nicht , blinzelten nicht und bewegten sich auch sonst überhaupt nicht .   
  
Die Ordensmitglieder wirkten angespannt und nervös , Alesander lies sich von McGonagall und Snape, die ihren Streit in Sekundenschnelle begraben hatte , in aller Ausführlichkeit erklären . Er hatte die Regungslosen bereits gründlich untersucht und suchte anscheinend nach einem Grund für seine, noch geheime , Ergebnisse . Hermine legte Harry die Hand auf die Schulter und Sarah zog die Augenbrauen zusammen , weil er es bei ihr zuließ . Dumbledore redete kurz mit Kingsley , dann sah er sich noch einmal den Familienstammbaum der Blacks an und wandte sich schließlich den Ordensmitgliedern zu, die nervös auf ihren Plätzen saßen . Dearborn wirkte irgendwie gehetzt .   
  
"Voldemort hat uns nicht entdeckt ." Alle atmeten erleichtert aus . "Allerdings hat er bemerkt , was wir vorhatten und hat die Kugel von seiner Verbindungsseite her gesprengt . Dass er nicht herausgefunden hat , wo sich das Hauptquartier befindet , habe ich nur euch zu verdanken und den starken Schutzbarrieren ."  
  
Die Mitglieder lächelten errötend , nur Tonks sprang mit ernstem Gesicht vom Fensterbrett .  
  
"Und was ist mit Remus und Helen ?" , fragte sie fordernd . "Sieh sie dir an - was ist mit ihnen ?"  
  
"Ruhig , Tonks ." Auch Alesander trat nun einen Schritt vor . "Sie sind in einer Körperlich Höchstbesten Verfassung ."  
  
"Check' ich nicht ." Ron kratzte sich am Kopf und deutete mit seiner Hand auf Helen . "Die regen sich doch überhaupt nicht , wie können die in einer Höchstbesten Verfassung sein ?"  
  
"Naja , also tatsächlich sind ihre Vitalwerte so gut , wie schon lang nicht mehr . Ihr Immunsystem ist im Moment doppelt so aktiv wie meins oder deins , Dädalus ." Er nickte mit dem Kopf zu ihm . " Das Herz schlägt regelmäßig und das Blut zirkuliert genau so , wie es sollte . Keine Verletzungen ." Auch der junge Arzt kratzte sich nun am Kopf . "Ich weis auch nicht , wie das kommen kann . Was ich aber sagen kann ist , dass diese körperliche Gesundheit nichts mit dem zurückgeschleuderten Fluch oder dem Projekt zu tun hat ...Ich glaube es liegt an den Hirnströmen , zwar für uns nach außen passiv erscheinen , im Großhirn allerdings die doppelte Leistung im aktiven Bereich bringen ."  
  
Charlie verdrehte die Augen , als sich einige Ordensmitglieder ahnungslos ansahen .   
  
"Alesander - stell dir doch nur mal für einen Augenblick vor , wir wären ganz normale , dumme Hexen und Zauberer und würden nur die primitivste Sprache verstehen ."  
  
"Also gut !" Der Arzt tigerte ein paar Mal durch den Raum und blieb schließlich an der Stelle stehen , von der er losgegangen war . "Stell dir vor der Geist ist wie ein Gang ...."  
  
"...eingeteilt in durch mehrere Türen ." Harry trennte seinen Blick von Remus erschrockenen , aufgerissenen , blauen Augen . "Und der Gedankenstrom fließt durch diesen Gang . Der vordere Teil ist der aktuelle , die hinteren Räume beinhalten die Vergangenheit .....Wenn also die erste , aktuellste Tür eingestürzt ist , dann ist der Geist in der Vergangenheit eingefangen ..."  
  
Alesander und die anderen blinzelten ihn verdutzt und misstrauisch an .   
  
"Hast du mal ein Praktikum bei mir gemacht ?", fragte er überschüssiger Weise .   
  
"Nein ." Harry schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf . "Aber ich habe ...die Longbottoms im Krankenhaus besucht ."  
  
Hermine sah beschämt zu Boden . Alesander nickte verständnisvoll mit dem Kopf , während die anderen erschrocken Augen und Mund aufrissen .   
  
"Ja ." , sagte er schließlich . "Glücklicher Weise ist es bei Helen und Remus noch nicht so weit ." Die Mitglieder atmeten wieder erleichtert aus . "Ihre Tür ist nicht eingestürzt , sondern einfach nur ins Schloss gefallen . Bei den Longbottoms hängt nur noch ein weiteres Schloss dran ...welches ich nicht öffnen konnte ."  
  
Einige Augenblicke herrschte Stille , dann räusperte sich wieder vernehmlich .   
  
"Genug davon . Bei Remus und Helen ist es noch lange nicht soweit , sie sollten binnen der nächsten Stunden zu sich kommen." , sagte er zuversichtlich . "Es ist ein Schockzustand , nichts weiter . Alles was sie brauchen , ist Zeit ."  
  
"Und die werden wir nutzten ." , ergriff Dumbledore mit fester Stimme das Wort . Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes beförderte er eine steinerne Schale auf den Tisch und löschte die Energiekugeln . Es war ein Denkarium . Mehrmals tippte der Direktor mit seinem Zauberstab darauf , bis es endlich anfing , zu funktionieren . Harry schluckte schwer , als er sah , wie sich die silberne Masse drehte . Unbeabsichtigt warf er einen Blick auf Snape , der seine Augen ebenfalls zu ihm gleiten lies . Als sich die Blick trafen , sahen beide schnell weg und weiter auf die Steinschale .   
  
Der Vorgang erinnerte Harry an einen Projektor . Das Denkarium produzierte einen Lichtstrahl und warf diesen an die Wand . Sie sahen gespannt hin .   
  
Sie sahen eine Großaufnahme von England , alles wurde dunkel , das Bild bewegte sich , sie sahen Hügel , Todesser im Wald , Grabsteine .  
  
"Der Wald der Todessertreffen ." , murmelte Fletcher und sah weiter geradeaus .   
  
Sie sahen lange , dunkle Moosbehangene Wände , dreckige Pfützen , Kerker , Gitterstäbe ...Das Bild glitt weiter ...Plötzlich brach es ab , sie sahen einen dunklen Kreis , dann Punkte , wieder den Kreis ... Wieder diesen Tunnel . Dann brach das Bild erneut ab , sie sahen eine Karte von einem Tunnelsystem. Einige Bilder , Regale , schließlich noch das Zimmer . Harrys Narbe ziepte leicht . In einem grünen Sessel saß jemand ...Das Bild blieb da . Und brach schließlich vollends ab , als Voldemort sich umdrehte ...Sie sahen nur noch das dunkle Mal .  
  
Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille , dann gingen die Energiekugeln wieder an und Dumbledore holte eine Karte aus seiner Tasche . Harry konnte noch einen Blick darauf werfen . Es war das Tunnelsystem , welches sie in dem Bildfluss gesehen hatten . In dem Augenblick erhob sich Mrs. Weasley . Sie war weis im Gesicht .  
  
"Ich möchte , dass die Kinder sofort den Raum verlassen ."  
  
"ZEIT !" Wütend stampfte Harry aus dem Salon . "Wir haben aber keine Zeit !"  
  
"Hey Mann , alles wird wieder gut ." , meinte Ron beschwichtigend . "Du hast gehört, was Alesander gesagt hat , die kommen schon wieder zu sich ..."  
  
"Es lag an diesen gottverdammten Spiegeln ."   
  
"An welchen Spiegeln ?" Hermine hastete neben ihm her , sie steuerten zusammen die Treppe nach unten an . "Weist du etwas über die Kugel ?"  
  
"Nicht direkt ." Harry blieb kurz vor der Treppe stehen . Aus dem Salon waren immer noch aufgebrachte Stimmen zu hören . "Ich bin mal zufällig auf einen Raum mit Artefakten und Schriften gestoßen . Und in einem Nebenraum waren viele Spiegel und verschiedene Gläser angesammelt ...Und da war noch was ." Sarah seufzte . "Bei meiner Nachprüfung bin ich aus Versehen wieder in den Kreisrunden Raum gekommen -"  
  
Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund .   
  
"Harry -"  
  
Er hob resigniert die Hände .   
  
"Es war wirklich aus Versehen ...Naja , jedenfalls hab ich dort einen Raum mit vielen Spiegeln gesehen und ich bin mir sicher , dass Dumbledore sie von dort hat ."  
  
"Ja - und wo gehen wir jetzt hin ?" , fragte Ron und kratzte sich wieder am Kopf .   
  
"In das Zimmer ." Harry stieg die Treppe hinab . "Ich möchte wissen , was es mit diesen Spiegeln auf sich hat und ob es die waren , die Dumbledore verwendet hat . Hermine -" Im Gehen wandte sich ihr zu . "Wie funktionieren magische Spiegel ?"  
  
"Kannst du nicht konkreter Fragen ?" Sie seufzte müde und ging weiter , vorsichtig darauf bedacht , in der Dunkelheit des Kellers über nichts zu stolpern . "Es gibt die unterschiedlichsten . Ganz einfache magische Spiegel , in denen dein Spiegelbild umher wandern kann , Reisespiegel , Kommunikationsspiegel und dann noch die , naja ..." Sie dachte kurz nach . "...die Special Editions , könnte man so sagen ..."  
  
"Wie der Spiegel Nerhegeb ?" , fragte Ron mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen . Das Mädchen nickte . Sie kämpften sich noch zwei Stockwerke durch die Dunkelheit , dann beschwor Sarah schließlich eine Energiekugel herauf und Harry öffnete die Tür unter der Treppe wieder mühelos mit seinem Namen . Fast gar nichts hatte sich verändert , der Raum wirkte bedrohlich wie eh und je , was Ron allerdings nicht daran hinderte , als erster hinein zu spazieren und sich alles anzusehen . Hermine , die ihn natürlich daran hindern wollte , trat hinterher .   
  
"Oh , um Himmels Willen Ron ....Fass hier ja nichts an ..."  
  
Harry wollte auch durch die Tür gehen und drehte sich nach Sarah um - sie folgte ihnen nicht .  
  
"Hey , was ist mit dir ? Kommst du ?"  
  
Sie öffnete den Mund , schloss ihn wieder und schüttelte nur den Kopf .   
  
"Warum nicht ?"  
  
"Ich -...habe Angst ." Ihre Worte kamen ganz leise aus dem Mund und waren durch Hermines und Rons Streitereien kaum zu hören . Harry hob eine Augenbraue .   
  
"Vor was ?"  
  
Sarah stockte wieder , schüttelte erneut den Kopf .   
  
"Hast du denn keine Angst vor der Wahrheit ?" , fragte sie und sah zu Boden . "Vielleicht ist es besser, manches nicht zu wissen . Aber du achtest nicht darauf . Und machst trotzdem immer weiter.... Ich ...kann das nicht ."  
  
Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Stille , dann schnappte Harry nach ihrer Hand und zog sie herein .  
  
"Vielleicht ist es manchmal wirklich besser , es nicht zu wissen und vor sich herzuleben ." , murmelte er und beobachtete , wie Ron mit einer mumifizierten Hand Hermines Schulter packte . "Aber eigentlich wirst du immer wissen , dass da noch was ist . Und das Wissen , dass du es nicht weist , wird dich nicht loslassen ." Er wandte sich Sarah zu . "Ist es nicht so ?"  
  
"Ja ." Zögernd nickte sie . Dann seufzte sie und ging zu den vollgestellten Regalen . "Was suchen wir eigentlich ?"  
  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung ." , gestand Harry . "Ist aber besser , irgendetwas zu tun , als faul im Zimmer rumzusitzten ." Er nahm ihr einige Bücher aus der Hand und lies sich auf den Boden nieder . Ron und Hermine griffen sich ebenfalls einen Stapel .   
  
"Wie töte ich jemanden langsam und qualvoll ..." , las Ron vor . "Wie vergifte ich jemanden ... Wie entweidet man den Magen ...Wie verwandle ich das Hirn in Brei ...Anwendungen des Cruciatus - Fluches ....Muggelfoltermethoden ...VERDAMMT !" Er pfefferte das Buch in die Ecke , als hätte es ihn gebissen . "Warum braucht Dumbledore so etwas ?"  
  
Hermine seufzte traurig und legte ihr Buch Schwarze Magie und wie man sie zur Tötung von Muggeln verwendet weg .  
  
"Hat er nicht das Haus der Malfoys ausgeräumt ?" , fragte sie und blätterte weiter . "Ich denke , er hat es bei ihnen gefunden ."  
  
"Abartig ." , murmelte Sarah .  
  
Harry hörte all dem nicht zu . Er war gerade in eine Seite des Buches Schwarze Reisen vertieft . Anscheinend war das ganze Buch ein einziger Text , er nahm nur bestimmte Stellen war .   
  
Einfache Magier denken beim Wort Reisen an Flopulver , Apperieren und Portschlüssel , wobei es natürlich noch eine viel größere Vielzahl an Transportmöglichkeiten gibt ...Spiegel ...Blut ...Tore ...Türen ...magische Fenster ...Augen ...Bilder- oder Erdreisen ...Totenreich ...Traumreisen .... Eröffnung fremder Welten mittels Portale ....  
  
Hermine und Ron waren inzwischen aufgestanden und durchforsteten die Schubladen , Truhen und Regale , aber Harry las weiter .   
  
... Das Reisen in anderen Realitätsmöglichkeiten und Zeit - und Raumpassagen wird mittels eines Zauberspruches ermöglicht , falls die Transportquelle inaktiv ist ...Die besten Zauberer sind bereits an Experimenten um dieses Phänomen verschwunden oder gestorben ...Viel mehr , als man annimmt ... In Großbritannien und dem Osten besonders viele Fälle ...  
  
"Hey , Harry ." Sarah stupste ihn an . "Hast du was gefunden ?" Bevor sie allerdings neugierig zu ihm herüber lugen konnte , schloss er das Buch und warf es hastig unter einen anderen Stapel .   
  
"Nein , nein ...nichts wichtiges ."  
  
"Hast so vertieft -" Aber sie konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen , den Hermine kam auf sie und deutete auf den hinteren Raum .   
  
"Harry , standen die Spiegel da hinten ?"   
  
"Ja , warum ?"  
  
"Da stehen noch ein paar ." , meinte Ron und spähte durch den Türrahmen , bis er schließlich ganz im Raum verschwand . Seine Stimme klang nun irgendwie dumpf . "Sieht so aus , als hätte Dumbledore nicht alle eingeschmolzen ."  
  
Es war eine kleine Steinkammer , gerade so , dass man zu viert Frei stehen konnte , die über und über mit Spiegel behängt war . Aber es waren recht seltsame Spiegel . In einigen gab es kein Spiegelbild , andere wiederum waren Schwarz , in anderen waren komische Lichter zu sehen . Hermine war begeistert .  
  
"Die müssen tausende von Jahren alt sein ." , flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig und hob eines der Bücher hoch , welche auf den Boden lag . "Der da -" Sie deutete auf einen kleinen Runden Frauenspiegel mit Blumen verzierten Rand . "Zeigt dir , wie du in der Zukunft aussehen wirst und der hier -" Sie sahen auf einen kleinen Viereckigen mit schwarzem Glas . "- könnte dich zu einem Mayatempel befördern ."  
  
"Woher weist du das ?" Ron sah sich die Spiegel an und stockte bei seinem älteren Aussehen . Hermine verdrehte die Augen und klatschte ihm das Buch gegen die Brust .   
  
"Es ist ein Katalog , in dem diese Spiegel aufgeführt sind ."  
  
Er blätterte eine Weile darin , wandte sich mehrmals im Raum um und deutete mit dem Finger in eine Ecke . Seine Augen waren nun ebenso voller Ehrfurcht . "Harry , da ...sieh mal - der Spiegel Nerhegeb ."  
  
Harry wandte sich ruckartig um . Tatsächlich . Groß , bedrohend auf bronzenen Klauenfüßen stehend erhob sich vor ihnen der Spiegel in die Höhe . Die Mädchen machten einige Schritte auf ihn zu , die Gesichter ängstlich .   
  
"Das ist er also ." Sarah trat näher an das Glas . "Seht es ...euch nur mal an ..."  
  
"Sarah , sieh da lieber nicht rein ." , warnte Harry , aber sie war bereits nahe am Glas und legte die Hand auf die kühle Oberfläche . Ihre Lippen formten die Wörter Mum und Hogwarts . Hermine räusperte sich und zog sie weg . Auch sie hatte für kurze Zeit in die Tiefe ihrer Wünsche gesehen , wirkte aber mehr bei Verstand , als Sarah .  
  
"Nerhegeb z reh nie drebaz tilt naniedth cin ." , las Hermine laut vor , wobei sie alle in so einen Winkel drängte , dass sie nicht auf das Glas sehen konnten . "Das sind alte Runen ."  
  
"Du kannst das LESEN ?" Harry fuhr herum und packte sie an den Schultern . Mit einem Schlag war der Wunsch , in das Glas zu sehen , verschwunden . "Lies vor , was steht da?"  
  
Hermine schüttelte seine Hände genervt ab .   
  
"Die Runen sind älter als die , die wir in der Schule besprochen haben ." , erklärte sie ruhig und legte ihre Stirn in Falten . "Aber ..." Sie trat einen Schritt näher heran . "Hm ...Nerhegeb Spiegel ....reh nie ...sieh herein ...entdeckte ..Neues ...nein ...altes ...nein ....Wahres ! Wahres ...cin ...Das heißt hinter ....naniedth ...naniedth ...." Sie schüttelte mehrmals den Kopf , fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen . "Der Spiegel Nerhegeb - sieh herein , entdecke Wahres hinter ....hinter ...dem ...hinter dem ..." Auf einmal stockte sie und sah auf . Ihre Augen waren ängstlich und auch verständnislos . "Hinter dem Schleier ."  
  
TBC 


	31. Erzähl mir , was ich hören will

AN : Six83 - Ich hab das Gefühl , du erhoffst dir etwas aus dieser Story *lol* *zwinker* Mal schaun ...vielleicht ist es ja wirklich Remus   
  
Und auch danke für die Reviews an Arura und padfoot13   
  
31 KAPITEL : ERZÄHL MIR , WAS ICH HÖREN WILL   
  
"Ron - wie schnell kannst du Luna herholen ?"  
  
Sie hasteten die Treppe hinauf , immer weiter nach oben . Die Mitglieder waren immer noch im Salon, sie hörten ihre aufgeregten Stimmen durch die geschlossene Tür . Harry blieb schlitternd in der Küche vor dem Kamin stehen . Sein Freund kratzte sich am Kinn .   
  
"Warum ich ? Hermine ist mit ihr befreundet !"  
  
Sie schnaubte .   
  
"Ich glaube , ihr kommt viel besser mit einander aus !" Er errötete und wollte protestieren , aber sie lies ihn nicht . "Wie schnell ?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung , ob sie zu Hause ist ." , dachte er laut . "Und Mum wird es sicher nicht gut heißen ...."  
  
"Egal ." , meinte Sarah . "Schick sie in Harrys Zimmer -"  
  
"- und sie werden auch merken , dass du nicht da bist , Mann -  
  
"- steck irgendwas unter die Decke und sag ,er schläft -"  
  
Harry griff nach der Dose Flopulver , warf eine Prise ins Feuer , wollte in die grünen Flammen steigen, aber Hermine hielt ihn ängstlich zurück .   
  
" Wo willst du eigentlich hin ?" Ihre Stimme zitterte . "Was hast du vor ? Ist es dumm ? Lebensgefährlich ? Ordensbedrohend ?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf .   
  
"Keine Sorge , ich bin in einer halben Stunde wieder da ...wirklich ." , fügte er noch nachdrücklich hinzu , aber seine Freundin lies ihn nicht los . "Hermine - jeder sagt , dass an Stonehendge keine magischen Aktivitäten verzeichnet sind , das hast du sogar selbst behauptet ."  
  
"Oh Harry !" , stöhnte sie und lies ihn doch los , aber nur , um die Hände dramatisch zu erheben . "Es liegt daran , dass es in jedem Buch steht . Du wirst nirgendwo etwas anderes finden ."  
  
"Aber immer heißt es : Die besten Leute hätten daran ihr Leben gelassen ." , beharrte er darauf . "Warum haben die besten Leute an etwas gearbeitet , wenn es so offensichtlich ist , dass es nutzlos ist?"   
  
Sie schwiegen .   
  
"Das heißt , dass jemand der Presse und dem Buchdruck verboten hat , etwas darüber zu schreiben , falls doch etwas dran sein sollte . " , folgerte Ron nachdenklich . "Und warum ?"  
  
"Vielleicht weil es zu nützlich oder zu gefährlich ist , als dass es an die Öffentlichkeit geraten sollte .", meinte Sarah . "Oder beides . Und ..." In ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich die Erleuchtung wieder . "Und gerade deshalb lies man nur die besten Leute dran ."  
  
Hermine trat sich von einem Fuss auf den anderen .   
  
"Und wo willst du jetzt hin ?", fragte sie noch mal .   
  
Harry stieg in die grünen Flammen , ohne sie noch einmal anzusehen oder zu Antworten.   
  
"Arabella Figg ."  
  
Sarah , Hermine und Ron verschwanden in Sekundenschnelle aus seinem Blickfeld und machten einem Farbenrausch Platz . Im nächsten Augenblick spürte er , wie seine Füße auf einem weichen Teppich aufschlugen , schlitterten , aber nicht nachgaben . Es war still .   
  
"Mrs. Figg ?"   
  
Harry machte einige Schritte vom Kamin weg , bevor das Feuer wieder heiß werden würde und sah sich nervös um . Nicht einmal ihre Katzen waren anwesend . Durch die Vorhänge fiel graues Licht , hinter dem Fenster zogen die Wolken vorbei . Harry stellte sich hin und sah hinaus . Er sah die Ecke , wo es zum Magnolienring ging , die Straße , wo der Spielplatz stand , den Dudleys Bande so oft demoliert hatten . Unwillkürlich legte er eine Hand auf das kalte Glas und verfiel in Schwärze . Vor seinen Augen sah er eine rießige Baustelle , Kräne , die die Trümmer wegtransportierten , standen heute still . Zwischen all den Brettern und Steinen sah er noch die nun zerrissene Couch , auf der Tante Petuina ihre Zierkissen geschüttelt und Staub aufgewirbelt hatte , nur um ihn wieder wegzuwischen .  
  
"Harry ?"   
  
Von der krächzenden Stimme aufgeschreckt fuhr er herum . Die alte Dame stand in einem Hausrock an der Treppe , in einer Hand hielt sie Mr. Tibbles und in der anderen ein Taschentuch . Sie wirkte kränklich , leicht verwundert , aber keineswegs überrascht . Er ging auf sie zu .   
  
"Ähm ...tut mir Leid , Mrs. Figg , dass ich hier so hereinplatze ...ich ...wollte Sie etwas fragen ..."  
  
"Komm Junge . Siehst so aus , als würdest du auch eine Tasse Tee vertragen können ."  
  
Stumm folgte er ihr in die vertraute Küche , wo diesmal kein Kuchen stand . Die Dame bewegte sich auf den Schrank zu , holte zwei Tassen hervor - und lies sie mit zitternder Hand fallen .   
  
"Schon gut , Mrs. Figg , ich mach das schon ." Harry sprang auf , reparierte sie mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes , füllte sie mit Wasser , erhitzte sie und gab die Teebeutel hinzu . Schließlich stellte er sie auf den Tisch und setzte sich selber . "Ich ...ähm ...hab Sie schon lange nicht mehr im Grimmauld's Place gesehen ...Sind Sie krank ?"  
  
"Ja ...verdammt ...dämliche Sommergrippe ..." Sie tätschelte ihm den Arm . "Mach dir keine Sorgen, wird schon wieder ...Ständig fliegt noch dieser Staub von den Aufräumarbeiten durchs Fenster ."  
  
Harry schluckte schwer .   
  
"Geht ...langsam voran , oder ?" , fragte er zögernd . Die Alte Dame nickte .   
  
"Ach , die Muggelgewerkschaften hatten wieder einen Streik , haben nicht gearbeitet ..." , murmelte sie und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen , dann sah sie wieder auf . "Kommen wir doch zum Punkt ...Bist nicht einfach so zum Tee vorbeigekommen , nehm' ich an ...wolltest mich was fragen ? ...Naja ...kann nicht sagen , ich hätt's nicht erwartet ..." Sie nieste und gleichzeitig fragte Harry sich , ob jeder erwartete , dass er mit ihm redete .   
  
"Mrs. Figg ...ich ...es geht um ihre Eltern ." Die alte Dame trank seelenruhig ihren Tee weiter . "Also ...sie waren doch Physiker und Arithmentiker ...oder nicht ?"  
  
"Ja , ja das waren sie . Haben viel in ihren Labors gearbeitet und auch Muggel - mit Zaubermethoden vermischt , um zu einem konkreten Ergebnis zu kommen ." , meinte sie und stellte ihre Tasse ab . "Ich dachte eigentlich , dass du mich viel früher danach fragst ."  
  
"Nach was ?" Er blinzelte verdutzt .   
  
"Na , ob sie an solchen Toren gearbeitet haben , durch welches Sirius gefallen ist ." Mrs. Figg kratzte sich am Kinn . "Stonehendge war ihr Aufgabengebiet ...Als sie dort nichts erreicht haben , haben sie angefangen , alles künstlich zu erzeugen .."  
  
"Solche Tore ?" Harry schluckte hastig den Tee hinunter und ignorierte die Schmerzen des immer noch heißen Getränkes . "Sie haben es geschafft , sie künstlich zu erschaffen ?"  
  
"Ja ja ... Durfte deshalb nie in den Keller ...klar , war ja noch klein ... Ich weis noch , dass sie oft deprimiert waren , weil die immer eingestürzt sind .... Aber sie haben nie mehr erreicht , als die anderen ..."  
  
"Wie ..." Harry stockte und fragte sich , ob diese Frage angebracht war , besonders da die alte Dame krank und anfällig war .   
  
"...sie gestorben sind ?" , beendete Mrs. Figg locker seinen Satz . "So viel ich weis ist eines dieser Tore eingestürzt , als sie an ihm gearbeitet hat . Sie haben es aufgebaut , um nach Amerika reisen zu können - war so'n Reiseteil . Es hat uns den ganzen Keller weggerissen .... Obwohl der Kanzler die Arbeit im geheimen Unterstützt hat , haben es die anderen nie anerkannt ..."  
  
"Kanzler ?"   
  
"Ja , damals war der Zauberkanzler das höchste Amt im Ministerium -" Sie hustete . "- Er hat es verboten , dass die Daten solch einer Arbeit an die Öffentlichkeit kommen , weil es dann einfach zu viele gewesen wären , die ihr Glück versucht hätten ... Es wäre zu gefährlich gewesen ...Er wollte die Gesellschaft einfach nur schützen ...." Sie stand auf , goss sich Wasser in die Tasse und schluckte zwei Tabletten . Dann setzte sie sich wieder .   
  
"Schützen ?"  
  
"Sicher , Junge ." Sie hustete kurz . "Was meinst du , wär' passiert , wenn jeder plötzlich durch diese Tore gehüpft wäre , um seine lieben , verstorbenen Verwandten zu holen ?" Er schwieg . "Die wären allesamt verloren gewesen ! Man kann die Leute nicht zurückholen , in dem man hineinspringt oder die Hand hinein streckt ."  
  
"Und warum hat man die Arbeit nicht anerkannt ?" , fragte Harry langsam , das Thema hoffnungslose Rettungsaktion nach hinten verlegend . "Sie war doch so wichtig..."  
  
"...wichtig ...vielleicht . Aber nicht notwendig ....Frag jeden angehenden Physiker , also frag am besten mich , ich hab's immerhin auf Oxford studiert ...diese Realitätstheorie ...von wegen fremde Welten und Paralleluniversum ...Wenn die stimmen würde und alle Leute plötzlich dorthin gehen würden , wo's ihnen am besten gefällt , dann - BUMM !" Sie klatschte mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch und schreckte ihre Katzen auf . "Fällt alles zusammen ...Es herrscht nicht umsonst ein Raum - Zeit - Gleichgewicht ....Und um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen , warum man's nicht anerkannt hat - " Sie hustete . "Zauberer hatten absolut keine Ahnung , wofür Stonehendge eigentlich gut war - die wussten's einfach nicht ....Aber es gab immer noch welche , die sich auch mit Muggel - theorien befasst haben , die ja nicht einfach aus der Luft gegriffen sein konnten ... Und da ist man da drauf gekommen und hat geforscht und hat's mehr oder weniger bestätigt ..."  
  
"Dass die Tore eine Art Transportmittel sind ?"   
  
"Ja . Aber weil's eben von den Muggeln kam , hat's man nicht anerkannt ..." Sie seufzte . "Menschen können so engstirnig sein , wenn's um was Neues geht !"  
  
"Weis Dumbledore davon - von den Theorien ?" Harry sah auf . "Wenn er es gewusst hat ...warum hat er immer behauptet , dass Sirius tot war ? Warum hat er es immer bestätigt...? Warum hat er keine Projekte zu seiner Rettung eingeleitet ?"  
  
Mrs. Figg seufzte erneut .   
  
"Junge , denk mal nach !" , sagte sie müde . "Dumbledore ist Schulleiter von Hogwarts und ein hohes Tier im Zaubergamot und auch noch der Leiter des Ordens ! Ich bin überhaupt überrascht , dass er zum Schlafen kommt ...andererseits ..." Sie kratzte sich am Kopf . "Bin mir da jetzt auch nicht so sicher ....Jedenfalls ...Ich weis , dass er bereits vor langer Zeit nach Möglichkeiten gesucht hat , um die Tore zu überwinden ..."  
  
"Hat er's geschafft ?" Sein Herz pochte . "Gab's einen bestimmten Grund dafür ?"  
  
"Klar gab's den !" Mrs. Figgs Stimme wurde laut . "Die Schwester seiner Mutter ist in den USA in einem Schrein in so ein Ding gefallen und ihr Ehemann ist ihr gleich hinterher , um sie da zurück zu holen und ihr Sohn auch noch , ebenso wie die Cousine des Ehemannes und die Tante der Schwester . Als hätt's sie angezogen sind die da Reihenweise reingehüpft , um die anderen zu holen . Und was ist passiert ?! Gar nichts . Niemand von ihnen ist je zurückgekommen ." Sie seufzte . " Da hat er's aufgegeben , Hoffnung in solchen Dingen zu machen ."  
  
Die nächste Zeit schwiegen sie sich nur an , tranken langsam und bedächtig ihren Tee und vermieden es , sich in die Augen zu sehen . Nachdenklich lies Harry seine leere Tasse sinken .   
  
"Wie kommt man überhaupt auf so eine Realitätstheorie ?" , fragte er hol . "Verschiedene Welten ...Blödsinnig ...Für was sollen die Überhaupt gut sein ?" Irgendwie wich langsam die Wärme seines Blutes , ihm wurde kalt , seine Hände blass . Mrs. Figg wischte sich das angegraute Haar aus dem Gesicht und kraulte Mr. Tibbles , der sich auf ihrem Schoss breitgemacht hatte .   
  
"Ich habe Physik auf Oxford studiert , um die wissenschaftliche Seite zu kennen ." Ihre Stimme klang auf einmal ungewohnt sanft , jung und weise . Sie streichelte über ihn hinweg . "Und ich habe auch Arithmentik auf der Stonehendge - Universität gelernt . Obwohl ich ein Squib war hat man mich dort aufgenommen , weil man für dieses Fach eigentlich keine Zauberkräfte braucht . Kennt man die Muggel - und die Zauberwelt , fängt man an zu verstehen ." Sie seufzte leise . " Menschen haben Herzenswünsche , Harry .Nicht alle können in diesem Leben hier erfüllt werden und die Seele wird rastlos , wenn sie einsehen muss , dass der Körper tot ist . Zu viel Rastlosigkeit wird das Raum -Zeitgefühl verwirren und es mit der Zeit einstürzen lassen , also muss es einen Ort geben , an dem die Wünsche erfüllt werden können . Und diesen Ort bilden die Parallelen Welten ."  
  
Harry schwieg noch eine Weile , ganz überwältigt von dieser Erklärung , dann rieb er sich das Nasenbein.  
  
"Voldemort wird das wahrscheinlich auch wissen ." , murmelte er nachdenklich . "Warum nutzt er dieses Wissen nicht ? Vielleicht weis er sogar mehr als wir ."  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf ?" Bei Voldemorts Namen zuckte Mrs. Figg zusammen und alles verträumte verschwand bei Stimme und Blick .  
  
"Die Bücher , die man bei Malfoy gefunden hat und all die Berichte ...Es kann doch nicht sein , dass er nichts davon weis und es nicht für sich ausnutzt ."  
  
"Oh , er ist nur nicht richtig in Fahrt gekommen ." Die Alte Dame starrte grimmig aus dem Fenster . "Damals hatte er über zehn Jahre um seine Macht zu mehren , jetzt ist es kaum ein Jahr her . Er hat schon vieles ausprobiert , die Parallelen Welten interessieren ihn nicht sonderlich . Er ist nicht dumm." Sie senkte ihre Stimme . "Er weis , was passiert , wenn er noch mehr Todesser aus einem anderen Raum-Zeitgefüge zu sich zieht . Was er nutzten kann , sind die anderen Bögen , die nicht zum solch einer Reisen gedacht sind ."  
  
"Sie meinen -" Harry sah erschrocken auf . "Die Reisepforten in die Gedanken und ins Totenreich ?"  
  
Mrs. Figg nickte düster .   
  
"Er kann in jeden hineinschlüpfen , ohne sich dabei die Finger schmutzig zu machen und bei sowas wird selbst Okklumentik nicht mehr helfen ." , fuhr sie fort . "Nur weis er noch nicht , wie er das anstellen soll und genau DAS ist unser Triumph ." Sie schlug mit der Hand erneut auf den Tisch . "Sobald die Pforten inaktiv sind - und das sind sie schon seit hunderten von Jahren - muss man gewissen Zaubersprüche nutzten , um sie wieder zu öffnen . Die Sprüche hat man allerdings niemals gefunden . Noch ist Voldemorts Blickfeld eng . Er richtet sein Auge auf die britische Insel . Hat er sie ersteinmal , kann er sich den anderen Ländern zuwenden und da ist Dumbledore ihm erneut voraus . Im Osten waren Reisen der , nun ja , etwas anderen Art sehr weit verbreitet ."  
  
Harry sah erleuchtet auf .   
  
"Kingsleys Besuch in Japan ." Er dachte rasch nach . "Er hat die Sprüche von dort mitgebracht ...aus einem alten Kloster ...."  
  
"Ja ." Mrs. Figg nickte düster . "Nur haben wir keine Zeit , uns eingehend mit ihnen zu befassen . Die alte Sprache ist kompliziert und ein falscher Spruch könnte sämtliche Tore zerstören ."  
  
"Also sind wir noch im Vorteil ." , folgerte Harry . "Solange Voldemort die nicht in die Hände bekommt ist die Welt eigentlich in Sicherheit ....Aber ." Er stockte . "Es gibt noch aktive Tore ! Was , wenn er die benutzt ?"  
  
"Insgesamt gibt es noch vier aktive Pforten . Die fünfte , ein Tor in den USA , ist bereits verschlossen. Ein Portal ins Totenreich in einer Ägyptischen Grabkammer ." Sie zählte an den Fingern ab . "Kann man vergessen , wird ständig von Grabwächtern und Abgeordneten bewacht . Ein Wunschportal in Japan , Tokio , so viel ich weis . Ein Tor , in dem all deine Wünsche erfüllt , aber niemals wahr werden - steht im Muggelparlamentgebäude und ist von tausenden von Bannen bewacht. In Australien , im Herzen des roten Berges steht ein Traumportal mit dem man in die Gedanken anderer schlüpfen kann . Wird vom Zauber beschützt , der nur gebrochen wird , wenn der Stammesälteste der Urmagier es erlaubt . Wird niemals vorkommen . Und dann noch unseres im Ministerium ."  
  
"Das wäre für ihn ein leichtes Spiel ."  
  
"Falsch gedacht , Junge ." , entgegnete Mrs. Figg . "Hast du eine Ahnung , wie scharf die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen geworden sind , seit das mit deinen Verwandten passiert ist ?" Sie stieß die Luft aus . "Selbst Angestellte des Ministeriums kommen da nur schwer heran ! Glaub mir , bevor Voldemort dort ungesehen auftaucht stürzt der Mond auf die Erde !"  
  
"Und woher weis man bei den anderen , welches was für ein Tor ist ?"  
  
"Steht drauf ."  
  
"Aber Sie haben selbst gesagt , dass man solche Pforten künstlich erschaffen kann ...."  
  
"Tore , Harry ! Tore , nicht Pforten ." , entgegnete Mrs. Figg heftig . "Pforten sind aktiv , dass ist das Ding , was im Ministerium steht . Tore sind die Bögen , wie sie in Stonehendge sind - leere Steinhülsen .Um die wieder wach zu kriegen , braucht man die Sprüche und die hat Voldemort , wie gesagt , nicht ."   
  
Harry schwieg , spiele eine Weile mit seiner Tasse und stand schließlich auf .   
  
"Ich verstehe Dumbledore nicht ...Warum hat er keine Hoffnung ...."   
  
Mrs. Figgs Stimme war immer noch so weich , wie zu Anfang . Ihre Augen hielt sie noch geschlossen.  
  
"Er hat es schon so oft versucht , Junge . Ein weiteres Mal würde ihn brechen ."  
  
"Hallo Harry ." Luna hob die Hand zum Gruss . Vor ihr , Ron , Hermine und Sarah standen bereits Gläser mit Kürbissaft . "Du hast dich Verändert ."  
  
Harry wusste nicht , was er auf diesen recht eigenwilligen Satz antworten sollte und setzte sich hin . Ohne große Gesten und Vorreden fing er an zu erzählen , was Mrs. Figg ihm gesagt hatte . Dass sie krank war , was ihre Eltern gemacht haben , was sie studiert hatte und was sie darüber dachte , über Voldemort , seine Pläne und die Pforten . Nach der Erzählung , die gute zehn Minuten einnahm , schwiegen alle ersteinmal betroffen .   
  
"Nun , ich bin zwar keine so große Informationsquelle wie die alte Frau ." , meinte Luna rauchig . "Aber meine Mum hat auch an so einem Tor gearbeitet ... Dad erzählt nie viel darüber , weist du ...Sie hat sie ebenfalls künstlich erzeugt.. Irgendwann gab es eine starke Energieschwankung . Man weis es nicht genau , jedenfalls flog alles in die Luft , der gesamte Wohnbereich , in dem sie gearbeitet hat . Man hat nur Stücke von ihr gefunden ...." Sie stockte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf . "Aber .... Harry , du darfst echt nichts Dummes tun ."  
  
"Zum Beispiel ?" Er hob eine Augenbraue .   
  
"Zum Beispiel Hoffen ." Nun war es Hermine , die sprach . "Es gibt - so viele Arten dieser Pforten ...Selbst ins Totenreich . Woher willst du wissen , welches im Ministerium steht ? Riskier's nicht ."  
  
"Ihr tut ja so , als würde ich jeden Moment hinlaufen und hindurch springen ."  
  
"Nichts für ungut , Mann ." , meinte Ron zögernd und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter . "Aber genau so siehst du aus ."  
  
TBC 


	32. Ein Herz verschließt sich

AN : Starryk - 1) Ok , dann eben noch mal für alle : Ich hatte das Script schon fertig , bevor ich auf Sternchens Fic aufmerksam geworden bin . 2) Die Zeitlinie; Ich habe das von Anfang an übersehn und wollte es nicht mitten in der Geschichte anders machen , damits nicht so verwirrend ist . 3) ( Verweise auf Punkt eins) Das mit Helen höre ich zum ersten Mal . Ich kenn keine Fanfic ( außer der meinen *lol*) , wo jemand auftaucht , der so heißt , darum kann ich auch jetzt nichts dazu sagen . Nur eins : NEIN , sie ist NICHT Lilys ältere Schwester *grummel*  
  
Auxia / Lord Mystic / Yanis Taniem / ich - Ich geb mir Mühe voran zu kommen   
  
Mrs. N. Snape - bald . Wir sind schon so knapp dran *DaumenundZeigefingeaneinanderdrück*  
  
Six83 - Nein , nicht Remus ( oder ? ) . Tja , mal sehn , ob Harry noch genug Verstand beibehält ^-^  
  
Rahel - Und ob !  
  
32 KAPITEL : EIN HERZ VERSCHLIEßT SICH   
  
Harry durchlebte die nächsten Stunden wie in einem Traum . Wie durch einen Schleier nahm er alles verschwommen war und Wörter und Taten zogen an ihm Regungslos vorbei . Wie seltsam es war , dass niemand aus dem Orden sein Verschwinden und Lunas Ankommen bemerkt hatte . Kümmerte es die Ordensmitglieder wirklich so wenig ? Existierte in ihren Augen eigentlich nur Voldemort oder war da doch noch mehr dahinter ? Hermine und Ron ließen ihn dagegen kaum aus den Augen als würde er wirklich so dumm sein und jetzt ins Ministerium rennen . Sie saßen schweigend zusammen in der Küche , kauten gedankenverloren an Äpfeln , Schokofröschen oder Bertie Bott's Bohnen , wobei sie sich nicht einmal aufregten , wenn nach etwas wie Schweiß oder Erde schmeckte . Irgendwann , nachdem Dumbledore , McGonagall , Snape und einige andere Mitglieder weg waren ( unter anderem Dearborn , der mit dem Direktor mitgegangen war ) , saßen sie im Salon weiter und starrten in leb- und bewegungslose Augen und fragten sich , wann dieser Zustand aufhören würde . Wenn Alesander sagte , sie würden aufwachen , dann würde es auch passieren , da waren sich alle sicher .   
  
Harry blickte die Statuen noch einmal an . Sie saßen auf Stühlen , wie sie es auch beim Achilles Projekt getan hatten . Die jeweils rechte Hand war ausgestreckt , die Stabsspitzen berührten sich . Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war überrascht , Helen weinte , Remus sah ihr in die Augen ...Er hielt inne- weinte ?  
  
"DA !" Harry sprang auf , irgendein Knochen in seinem Rücken knackste . "SIE RÜHREN SICH !"   
  
Sofort war im Salon hellste Aufregung , Zeitung segelten zu Boden , Tassen und Gläser fielen um , als plötzlich jeder aufsprang und sich in die Mitte des Raumes drängte . Nur mit Müh und Not bannte sich Alesander zu ihnen durch .   
  
"Remus , Helen , hört ihr mich ?" Er schlug ihnen ganz sachte auf die Wangen . "Hey ihr zwei , kommt zu -"  
  
Aber er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende . Erneut ging eine große Druckwelle von ihnen aus , Hermine und Sarah hielten sich die Ohren zu . Der Punkt , an denen sich die Stäbe berührten , explodierte im hellen Licht , die Ordensmitglieder sprangen erschrocken nach hinten , als die Stühle samt Mann und Frau umkippten .   
  
"Remus !" Tonks kniete sich vor den junge Mann , der ganz benommen die Augen öffnete und sich fahrig mit der Hand über die Stirn strich , um sich den Schweiß wegzuwischen . "Geht's dir gut ? Soll ich dir helfen ?"  
  
Harry war sich sicher , dass es ihm nicht wirklich gut ging , aber er richtete sich ächzend auf und rieb sich die Augen . Zur selben Zeit rannte Hermine zu der anderen Seite und half. Ihre Augen waren noch rot . Als sich Remus' und ihr Blick traf , sprangen sie beide wie von einer Nadel gestochen auf und umklammerten an der Seite ihren Zauberstab . Harry empfand ihre Haltung als etwas verstört . Die zitternden Körper und die wilden , gehetzten Blicke ließen folgern , dass sie etwas erlebt hatten , was vielleicht auf einer gewissen Ebene verwirrend war .   
  
"Helen ." Seine Stimme war rau . "Geht's dir - ich meine - geht es Ihnen gut ...."  
  
"Ja ...Bestens ...Alles bestens ..." , flüsterte sie zurück und rieb sich das linke Handgelenk . Genau die Stelle , an der Remus seine Narbe hatte . "Und bei dir - Ihnen ?"  
  
"Bestens ...Ebenfalls ....alles..."  
  
Sie sahen zu Boden , sahen sich den Raum an , die Ordensmitglieder , lächelten . Aber ihre angespannte Haltung ändere sich nicht . Und sie sahen sich auch nicht mehr in die Augen .   
  
"Ich ...gehe ...mal kurz ...in mein Zimmer ." , meinte Helen unsicher und trat vorsichtig einen Schritt Richtung Tür . "Bin etwas angespannt ...Sie verstehen ..."  
  
"Natürlich ...." Auch Remus bewegte sich auf den Ausgang zu . "Ich ...gehe in die Küche und mache mir Tee ...Soll ich dir - Ihnen ...einen aufs Zimmer bringen ?"  
  
"NEIN !" Ihre Augen traten aus . "Nein ...." , fügte sie ruhiger hinzu und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht . "Lieber nicht ....."  
  
"Natürlich nicht ....wirklich lieber nicht ...."  
  
Sie ignorierten die anderen Mitglieder völlig , griffen zeitgleich nach dem Türgriff - und ließen ihn los, als hätten sie sich daran verbrannt . Wäre die Situation nicht so seltsam ernst , hätte Harry es als lustig empfinden können . Mit zitternder Hand , zögernd , vorsichtig , griff Remus als erster wieder an die Tür und öffnete sie .   
  
"Bitte ...sehr ...."  
  
"Danke ." Helen sah beschämt zu Boden und ging mit bedächtigen Schritten aus den Raum . Als Remus ihr durch den Rahmen folgte , drehte sie sich ruckartig um , um zu sehen , was er hinter ihrem Rücken tat . Man hörte ihre Schritte in jeweils völlig verschiedene Richtung , erst langsam , dann rennend , bis die Türen zufielen .   
  
Zurückblieben einige sehr verdutzte Leute , die sich ahnungslos ansahen und die Schultern zuckten . Mrs. Weasley hustete und hob eine Augenbraue .   
  
"Was war das denn ?"  
  
Charlie schnaubte sarkastisch .   
  
"Auflösung des Schockzustandes ."  
  
Das Abendessen war nicht minder seltsam als die Stunden davor . Remus und Helen weigerten sich strickt , zusammen in die Küche zu kommen und Harry verschanzte sich im Salon und behauptete steif und fest , er habe keinen Hunger . Erst als Hermine und Mrs. Weasley zu Remus gingen und ihm sagten , dem Jungen ginge es überhaupt nicht gut , riss er die Tür auf und stürmte die Treppe hinunter , um den Salon zu öffnen und Harry heraus zu zerren . Währenddessen hatte Sarah Helen an den Tisch bugsiert .   
  
Die Mahlzeit war eine leckere , aber keineswegs fröhliche Angelegenheit . Niemand traute sich so recht , Helen und Remus ( die beiden redeten nicht und sahen sich nicht an ) auf das Geschehene anzusprechen und auch Harry hielt sich aus den Konversationen heraus . ......Nichts für ungut Mann , aber genau so siehst du aus ....... Er war mit den Gedanken immer noch so bei Arabella Figg und ihren Eltern, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte , dass Dumbledore kam und Remus mitnahm .   
  
..........Man kann die Leute nicht zurückholen , in dem man hineinspringt oder die Hand hinein streckt .... Es wäre zu gefährlich gewesen ...Er wollte die Gesellschaft einfach nur schützen ...wichtig ...vielleicht . Aber nicht notwendig .......von wegen fremde Welten und Paralleluniversum ...Wenn die stimmen würde und alle Leute plötzlich dorthin gehen würden , wo's ihnen am besten gefällt , dann - BUMM.... Gleichgewicht .... Dass die Tore eine Art Transportmittel sind....Ich weis , dass er bereits vor langer Zeit nach Möglichkeiten gesucht hat , um die Tore zu überwinden ....Da hat er's aufgegeben , Hoffnung in solchen Dingen zu machen ...Menschen haben Herzenswünsche , Harry ....Nicht alle können in diesem Leben hier erfüllt werden diesen Ort bilden die Parallelen Welten ....Oh, er ist nur nicht richtig in Fahrt gekommen ... Er kann in jeden hineinschlüpfen , ohne sich dabei die Finger schmutzig zu machen und bei sowas wird selbst Okklumentik nicht mehr helfen... Sobald die Pforten inaktiv sind - und das sind sie schon seit hunderten von Jahren - muss man gewissen Zaubersprüche nutzten , um sie wieder zu öffnen .....Kingsleys Besuch in Japan .....Er hat die Sprüche von dort mitgebracht ...aus einem alten Kloster ....Nur haben wir keine Zeit , uns eingehend mit ihnen zu befassen ................  
  
"Remus , setzt dich ." Dumbledore wies mit einer Hand auf den Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch und lies eine Tasse Tee zu dem junge Mann schweben , der zittrig , nervös und gar nicht bereit für ein Gespräch wirkte . "Ich dachte , ich rede zuerst mit dir , als mit irgend jemand anderem ." Seine Stimme klang freundlich , aber für eine private Unterhaltung ungewöhnlich fest und bestimmt . "Ich möchte , dass du mir sagst , was passiert ist und wie du dich fühlst ."  
  
Er sah weg .  
  
"REMUS !"  
  
"Hast du mal daran gedacht , dass ich es dir nicht sagen will ? Weder dir , noch Tonks noch sonst irgendwem ?" Remus sprang auf und ging mit schweren Schritten zum Fenster , um dort stehenzubleiben und sich mit der Handfläche über das Gesicht zu fahren . "Was ist , wenn ich mich nicht daran erinnern will ?"  
  
Dumbledore seufzte leise , blieb aber sitzen .   
  
"Mein Junge ." , sagte er . "Ich habe schon so viel miterlebt und schon so viele Leute gesehen . Und wenn nicht deinetwegen , dann wegen Helen . Oder Harry . Oder wegen dem Orden . Vergiss nicht , es hing mit dem Projekt zusammen . Was ist passiert ?"  
  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf .   
  
"Ich ....ich weis es nicht ..." , murmelte er schließlich . "Es war in dem Moment , als sich ...die Spitzen unserer Stäbe berührt hatten . Es war ...ein seltsames Gefühl ." Er griff sich ans Herz . "Als hätte man uns zusammengedrückt ...es war dunkel ...Ein riesiger , dunkler , schwarzer Raum ...mit zwei Türen ...beide waren offen ...Die Tür hinter mir ...oder hinter meinem Geist - wir - ich hatte keinen Körper ... Da sah ich Dinge aus - der Vergangenheit ...Ich sah Sirius und James und Peter und dich und Lily und all die anderen ...Ich sah den Tagespropheten mit der Schlagzeile Du-weis-schon-wer von der Bildfläche verschwunden , als er die Potter - Familie tötete und gleich die nächsten Texte über Sirius und Peter und ich.... ich wusste , dass es nur eine Erinnerung war , trotzdem hat es so weh getan ...Ich spürte , wie etwas an mir vorbei durch diese Tür ging ..."  
  
"Helen ?" Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue . Er sah aus , als würde sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren arbeiten .   
  
"Ja ." Remus sah den Schulleiter an . "Sie muss es gewesen sein ... Es war wie in einem Kino . Wir saßen da und sahen uns die Träume an , die Vergangenheit , die in kurzen Abschnitten an uns vorbeirauschten ....Ich sah ihr Haus , als es noch ganz war ...einen kleinen Jungen .... und seine Eltern ... Ich sah Odeon McGuire - wie sie zusammen Picknick machten und im See schwammen ...Ich sah sie lachen ...Und dann - "  
  
Plötzlich kniff Remus die Augen zusammen , die Finger klammerten sich in den Stoff des Umhanges .   
  
"Kam etwas dunkles . Tränen , Schreie , Schmerzen ...Wie eine riesige Welle ...Helen hatte Angst . Sie hatte schreckliche Angst und rannte wieder in den dunklen Raum und knallte die Tür zu ihrer Vergangenheit einfach zu ." Er sah auf . "Gesehen ...wir haben so viel gesehen .... Aber nicht nur gesehen , sondern auch gefühlt . All die Schmerzen während des Vollmondes ...Ich wollte sie aus dem Raum schaffen , aber sie blieb und ertrug sie und ich ...ich hätte es ihr ersparen können ... Ich hab sie weinen gehört , als ihre Eltern in die USA zogen und wollte ebenfalls in England bleiben ...Es zerriss uns fast ...all der Schmerz und die Wut und die Trauer ...Sie stand neben mir auf Lilys und James' Beerdigung ...und ich neben ihr , als sie sich zu einem Grab hinkniete und eine schwarze Rose niederwarf ...." Er stockte und sah wieder aus dem Fenster . Einige Minuten redeten sie nicht mehr mit einander .   
  
"Es tut mir Leid , ich hätte dich nicht danach fragen dürfen ." , sagte Dumbledore leise .   
  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf , als würde er damit all die schlechten Gedanken loswerden und setzte sich wieder hin . Er war blass und zitterte erneut , als er die Teetasse nahm und einige Minuten lang wortlos nippte .   
  
"Schon gut ." , sagte er schließlich mit der neu gewonnenen Ruhe . "Aber ich möchte jetzt ebenfalls eine Frage beantwortet haben -"  
  
"Es gibt viele Prophezeiungen von Sibyll ." , unterbrach ihn Dumbledore und lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück . "Echte Prophezeiungen die nichts mit Raten zu tun haben . Sie hatte sie gemacht , als sie noch recht jung war und behielt sie für die Zukunft . Die Hälfte von ihnen ist bereits eingetroffen ."  
  
"Sie stehen irgendwo im Keller rum , nicht wahr ? Und du siehst sie dir manchmal an " Remus hob eine Augenbraue und wusste gleichzeitig , dass dies die Antwort auf seine Frage war . Die Frage , warum Helen White im Orden war .  
  
TBC 


	33. The Value of a Miracle

AN : Ein Kleiner Einschub , ein Einblick in die Welt der Zweisamkeit . ( Übersetzt : Der Wert eines Wunders )  
  
Starryk - Naja , Dumbledore sieht sich also die Prophezeiungen an ( ja , er kann sie anfassen , weil sie nicht im Ministerium stehn) und hält es wohl gut für die Zukunft , Helen aufzunehmen ... Warum auch immer ^-^ ( Und warum hab ich das Gefühl , jeder erwartet , dass ich irgendwen zurückbringen *grins* *lach*)  
  
Bele - freut mich ! Ich würd es künstlerische Freiheit nennen .  
  
PadfootLi - lieber spät als nie ( den Reim konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen *lol*) Thanx   
  
Arura/Yanis Tamiem/Auxia - Wir sind immerhin bei Chap 33 , kann ja nicht mehr so lange dauern ...  
  
Mrs.N.Snape - Ich geb mir immer Mühe , an den schrecklichsten Stellen aufzuhören ...har har...  
  
Six83 - *verweise kurz auf obere Antwort* Wer Helen wirklich ist ? Tja , the Big one and only question in Da House   
  
33 KAPITEL : THE VALUE OF A MIRACLE   
  
Nervös merkte Remus auf und nahm hastig Feder und Pergament zur Hand , um wenigstens in irgendeiner Weise beschäftigt zu wirken , obwohl er seit einer Stunde nichts weiter getan hatte , als aus dem Fenster zu starren und festzustellen , dass seit langem keine Sonne mehr schien . So war das also . Dumbledore sah sich die Prophezeiungen im Keller an ... Darum wusste er wahrscheinlich viel mehr über irgendwelche Pläne , als er zugab . Remus konnte nicht sagen , dass es ihn beruhigte . Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer ging leise auf und zu , ein Tablett wurde auf der Kommode abgestellt .   
  
Helen nahm den grünen Tee , erhitzte ihn mit dem Schlag ihres Zauberstabes , gab ein Würfel Zucker und einen Schuss schwarzen Tee dazu und reichte die Tasse wortlos an ihn weiter , bevor sie sich selbst das selbe einschenkte . Dann setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel , der so nah dran stand , dass sich ihre Knie fast berührten , und trank . Minuten vergingen , ohne dass sie auch das geringste zu einander sagten . Dann lies Remus seine Tasse sinken .   
  
"Ich habe mit Dumbledore geredet ." , meinte er . "Er sagt , dass davon keine weitere Gefahr ausgeht."  
  
"Das ist gut ." Helen nickte lächelnd . "Ich habe mir schon überlegt , ob Voldemort in diesem Moment Leglimentik benutzt hat , um an eventuelle Informationen zu kommen ."  
  
Sie schwiegen wieder .   
  
"Es tut mir Leid , dass ich am Anfang nicht ganz gebilligt habe , dass du im Orden bist ." , sagte Remus schließlich leise . "Ich konnte nicht verstehen , warum . Immerhin - wissen wir gar nichts über dich ."  
  
"Ich rede nicht gerne über meine Vergangenheit ." , entgegnete sie . "Du hast viele schöne Momente gesehen , aber die Wirklichkeit konnte ich dir Gott sei dank ersparen."  
  
"Ich dir nicht ." Er lies beschämt den Kopf sinken . "In einer gewissen Weise wollte ich , dass du es weist und jetzt wünschte ich , ich könnte es rückgängig machen ."  
  
"Wieso ?"  
  
"Ich bitte dich ." Remus schnaubte durch die Nase . "Hast du es denn nicht gesehen ? Wie Menschen reagieren , wenn sie mich sehen ? Als wäre ich eine tickende Zeitbombe , die jeden Moment hochgehen könnte . Manche haben sogar Angst , mir die Hand zu schütteln ." Auf einmal griff Helen nach seiner Hand und verschränkte die Finger , als würde sie zeigen wollen , dass es bei ihr nicht so war.   
  
"Es muss schrecklich für dich sein ."  
  
Er zuckte teilnahmslos die Schultern , wusste aber , dass sein Gesicht einen leicht roten Ton angenommen hatte .   
  
"Man gewöhnt sich mit der Zeit daran ." , entgegnete er . "Lycanthrophie ist eine schwere Krankheit. Seit je her haben die Menschen Angst vor ihr , es ist ganz natürlich . Das Problem ist , dass so wenig von ihr bekannt ist und - das es keine Heilmethoden gibt ."  
  
"Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit wenig damit befasst . Gibt es denn gar nichts außer dem Wolfsbanntrank und seine Variationen ?"  
  
"Nein ." Remus schüttelte den Kopf . "Aber Theorien ...und ich muss wirklich sagen : Eine unsinniger als die andere . Silberlösung trinken , zum Beispiel - würde mich beim nächsten Vollmond einfach umbringen . Dann gibt es noch die Idee , ein Amulett zu tragen oder sonst ein anderes Schutzmittel , aber gegen Lycantrophie ist es völlig machtlos. Oder wenn man zehn Menschen in einer Nacht beißt - eine völlig Wahnsinnige Vorstellung . Oder wenn sich jemand - freiwillig beißen lässt ."  
  
"Für einen nahen Menschen würde ich es , glaube ich , tun ." , meinte Helen fest und sah traurig aus dem Fenster . Remus schüttelte energisch den Kopf .   
  
"Das würde ich nicht zulassen . Diese Schmerzen sind zu qualvoll , als dass ich sie jemandem freiwillig auftun würde !Es ist wirklich schade -" Sein Blick wurde stumpf , die Stimme leise . "- dass du Sirius nie in Wirklichkeit begegnet bist ."  
  
"Ja ... Er war sicher ein fabelhafter Freund .... Du hast so schöne Erinnerungen an ihn ."  
  
"Die besten meines Lebens." , entgegnete er müde . "Er hat genau das selbe gesagt . ´Ich würde mich von dir beißen lassen.´"  
  
Sie lächelte sanft .   
  
"Du bist die besterzogenste Person , der ich je über den Weg gelaufen bin ." Sie lies seine Hand los und nahm einen Schluck Tee . "Warum wolltest du nicht , dass ich im Orden bin ?"  
  
"Es hat mehrere Faktoren ." Er seufzte müde . "Wir kannten dich nicht und ich habe ...so ein seltsames Gefühl bei dir gehabt , ich weis nicht woher ." Ein Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht . "Außerdem ...Wenn du aktiv gegen Todesser vorgehst , ist es eine enorme Gefahr für dich ... Du bist jung und schön und intelligent ..." Sie errötete verlegen . "Du hast dein ganzes Leben noch vor dir ...Aber trotzdem wählst du die tägliche Angst...Morgen könntest du bereits Tod sein ..."  
  
"Du weist , dass es manchmal wichtigere Dinge gibt , als das eigene Leben . Die Wertvoller sind , als das und von denen du nicht willst , dass sie zerstört werden ." , entgegnete sie leise und sah zu Boden . "Nämlich das Leben der Menschen , der du liebst ."  
  
Harry saß im Schneidersitz im Salon in einem Sessel und blätterte vorsichtig die Seiten um . Die Berichte der Ordensmitglieder fesselten ihn , die Bilder machten ihn bedrückt . Sie lachten .   
  
Trotz all der Strapazen , trotz all dem Schmerz , dem Leid und dem Tod lachten die Ordensmitglieder und winkten ihm vom Bildrand her zu , stießen mit Sektgläsern an oder schwangen ihre Zauberstäbe und Harry fragte sich , wieso . Wieso waren sie so glücklich , obwohl sie im Orden waren , obwohl jemand gestorben war ? Wieso - obwohl sie wussten , dass auch sie morgen sterben könnten , genau so wie der Rest ihrer Familie oder ihre bestens Freunde ?  
  
Hermine , Sarah und Ron hatten sich irgendwohin verzogen , genau wie der Rest der Ordensmitglieder, und plötzlich schien das Haus wie ausgestorben .  
  
"Harry ?"  
  
Die Tür zum Raum wurde geöffnet , geschlossen . Dearborn trat hinein und setzte sich auf die Couch an der Wand . Harry hatte ihn noch nie so nahe gesehen . Er sah Remus äußerlich in gewisser Weise ähnlich , es war die selbe Frisur , als wäre er eben erst aus dem Bett gestolpert und sich mit der Hand durch das braune Haar gefahren . Die blauen Augen waren freundlich , in dem jung und gesund aussehendem Gesicht waren die Lachfalten in den Augen - und Mundwinkeln am deutlichsten .   
  
"Sie sehen genau so aus , wie vor fünfzehn Jahren ." , rutschte es ihm plötzlich heraus , als er abwechselnd auf den Mann und auf die Photos geblickt hatte . Dearborn lächelte müde .   
  
"Seltsam , nicht wahr ?" , entgegnete er und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht . "Aber an dir erst merke ich , wie viel Zeit vergangen ist ."  
  
"An mir ?"  
  
"Natürlich . Als ich verschwand , hatten James und Lily keinen Sohn . Ich hab mir zuerst gedacht , du bist er . Aber es konnte fast nicht sein . Und nun wirst du sechzehn ....und ich seh aus wie damals . Ich weis nicht , woher das kommt . Vielleicht hat's was mit dem Raum - Zeit Gefüge zu tun ."  
  
"Vertreten Sie auch noch diese Spinner - Theorie ?" , entgegnete Harry . Er wusste , dass er barsch und schrecklich unhöflich geklungen hatte , aber etwas in ihm machte es möglich , dass es ihm egal war . Dearborn hob nur seine Augenbraue .   
  
"So hoffnungslos ?"  
  
"In wie fern ?"  
  
"Niemand weis etwas darüber ." , meinte der Mann und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf . "Ich habe bereits mit einigen Leuten geredet - natürlich darf es nicht ans Licht kommen , dass ich noch oder wieder lebe , das wäre der totale Skandal - und ich weis , dass noch niemand lebend zurückgekommen ist ."  
  
"Sie sind eben ein Fall unter Milliarden , freuen Sie sich ." , meinte Harry kühl und klappte das rote Buch zu . Eine Weile starrte er auf den samtenen Umschlag , fuhr mit dem Finger die Schrift nach , dann seufzte er . "Wie sind Sie zurückgekommen ?"  
  
"Die Antwort wäre zehn Mal komplizierter als die Frage ." , entgegnete der Mann . "Die Frage wäre vielleicht auch warum ." Er setzte sich bequemer hin . "Als ich durch diese Pforte gefallen bin , da war nichts . Da war nur Schwärze und Stille und ich hatte keinen Körper . Man schwebt als Geist frei durch dieses etwas und kann sich nicht bewegen . Ich hatte das Gefühl , für die Ewigkeit zum Nichtstun verdammt zu sein und so kommt dir die Zeit in der Dunkelheit auch vor .... Aber irgendwann da spürst du , dass da noch was anderes sein muss , du willst irgendwann wissen , was hinter dieser Schwärze ist ...."  
  
"Ist denn - dort etwas ?" Harry schluckte schwer und versuchte , so wenig neugierig wie möglich zu klingen , aber er konnte auch nicht aufhören zu beben .   
  
"Ja ." Dearborns Blick wurde irgendwie glasig . "Die Realitäts- theorie hat sich tatsächlich als wahr herausgestellt ."  
  
"Es heißt , dass es wirklich noch andere Welten gibt ?" Nun konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten . "Parallelen ? Ohne Voldemort und da , wo meine Eltern noch leben ? Und wo ...Sirius noch lebt und ..." Er holte Luft . "....Wo Remus vielleicht kein Werwolf ist ?"  
  
"Kann sein ." , antwortete Dearborn schulterzuckend . "Es ist sogar alles sehr gut möglich , wenn nicht gar hundert Prozent sicher , dass es irgendwo genau so ist . Doch das Zeitgefüge ist immer leicht verschoben ."  
  
"Ähm -"  
  
"Pass auf ." Der Mann hielt inne . "Der menschliche Körper ist eigentlich auf einen 25 - Stunden Tag eingestellt , das hat man herausgefunden , als Leute in einen Raum ohne Uhr und Fenster für eine Woche eingesperrt wurden . Das heißt , uns geht jeden Tag eine Stunde Erholung ab . Mit der Zeit summiert sich das Ganze .Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt 37 Jahre alt sein , weil ich 1966 geboren wurde ."  
  
"Moment -" Harry hielt inne und rechnete . "Das bedeutet , dass sie mit meinen Eltern zur Schule gegangen sind ."  
  
"Ja ." Dearborn nickte . "Selber Anfang , selber Jahrgang , selber Abschluss . War allerdings auf Ravenclaw . Jedenfalls wäre 37 mein eigentliches Alter . Wenn du jetzt genau rechnest , dann kommst du auf 13496 Stunden , die mir insgesamt abgehen , wobei du nicht vergessen solltest , die Schaltjahre dazu zu rechnen . Es sind also insgesamt 18.74 Monate oder ungefähr ein und halb Jahre , die dir im selben Alter an Ruhe fehlen werden . Und diese Zeit lang befindest du dich in dem schwarzen Nichts ohne Körper ."  
  
"Sie meinen , dass man sich zuerst erholt , bevor man sich auf die Reise macht ?" Harry hob eine Augenbraue . "Ein und halb Jahre ?"  
  
Dearnborn lachte auf .   
  
"Wenn's so kurz gewesen wäre !" , sagte er bitter . "Die Zeit hier und die Zeit dort sind ganz unterschiedlich . Monate vergehen dort wie hier eine Minute und Jahre hier wie dort eine Woche . Ich weis nicht , wie lange ich dort herumschwebte , aber es waren mehr als ein und halb Jahre ."  
  
"Und dann ?"  
  
"Dann ...Ich weis es nicht mehr . Es kommt ganz plötzlich . Du stehst an einem dir bekannten Ort und weist , dass es nicht sein kann , weil etwas nicht stimmt ." Er seufzte . "Du siehst und hörst alles , aber dich selbst nehmen die anderen nicht wahr . Es sei denn , du entscheidest dich endgültig an diesem Ort zu bleiben ."  
  
"Wie jetzt ?" Harry stutzte . "Sie konnten entscheiden , wohin Sie gehen ? Ist das möglich ?"  
  
"Sah jedenfalls so aus . Wenn ich mich zu einer Welt hingezogen fühlte , dann spürte ich meinen Körper mehr und die anderen schienen mich auch zu bemerken ....Aber aus Panik bin ich immer geflohen . Aber manchmal kommt es dir so vor , als wären es deine eigenen Gedanken , die du dir ansiehst ... Alles was du je gedacht hast , tritt vor dein Gesicht ..."  
  
"Warum sind Sie nicht zurückgekommen ? Hierher ?"  
  
"Weil genau da das Problem liegt ." , entgegnete Dearborn . "Du kannst dir nicht aussuchen , wohin du gehst . Es wechselt einfach hin und her , wohin - das ist purer Zufall ." Er seufzte noch mal . "Denk nicht von mir , ich sei was besonderes oder so was in der Art . Ich bin hier wieder ganz zufällig gelandet und hab beschlossen zu bleiben , weil es ´meiner alten Welt´ so ähnlich sah . Wie alle schon sagten , ein Fall unter Milliarden ."  
  
Harry sah betroffen zu Boden . Der Ballon voller Hoffnung platzte mit einem Nadelstich .   
  
"Dann gibt es keine Chance mehr für ihn , zurückzukommen ." , murmelte er und biss sich auf die Lippe , um die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken . "Selbst wenn es möglich wäre müssten mehr als zwei Jahre hier vergehen und dann müsste es noch einen Zufall wie Ihren geben ...Es ist total aussichtslos ...." Seine Hände bebten . "Es gibt viel bessere Möglichkeiten als diese hier , warum sollte er hierher zurückkommen wollen ? Dort hätte er meine Mum und meinen Dad und Peter und Remus und all die anderen und keine Todesser oder Auroren , die hinter ihm her wären und keine dreizehn Jahre Askaban ..."  
  
Dearborn stand auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter .   
  
"Ein bisschen Hoffnung gibt es immerhin . Ich sag dir eins : Ich kannte Sirius und er war nicht der Typ , der sich einfach so durchs nirgendwo treiben lässt . Er kennt seine Aufgaben und weis , meistens zu mindestens , was er tut . Wenn es eine Chance gibt , von selbst zurück zu kommen , ohne auf einen Zufall zu warten ... Glaub mir - Sirius würde der erste sein , der sie finden würde ."  
  
TBC  
  
AN : Der Körper ist übrigens wirklich auf einen 25-Stunden Tag eingestellt und so ein Experiment gab's auch . Wenn ich mich irgendwo verrechnet hab - egal , ignoriert es einfach ^-^ 


	34. Das Ende einer Kindheit die es niemals g...

AN : Six83 - Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm ! Das nenn ich echt treffend *bravo* Mit einem Blick auf die Kapitelüberschrift wird vielleicht klar , dass wir bereits die Luft des Showdowns I. atmen ^-^ lol   
  
Belle - Mal sehn , ob du das Pairing Helen x Remus noch wünscht , wenn die nächsten Chaps kommen ...wäre aber süß , oder ? Und eine Heilung ... wäre eher unrealistisch .  
  
Arura - Alle hoffen irgendwie auf ein und das Selbe *schweißwegwisch*   
  
YanisTaniem / Auxia - Es geht weiter , immer weiter ...   
  
Mrs.N.Snape - Ja , ich hab mich echt zusammengerissen kein Ende zu schreiben , wo ich euch auf glühenden Kohlen sitzten lasse , aber vielleicht dieses Mal ....  
  
34 KAPITEL : DAS ENDE EINER KINDHEIT DIE ES NIEMALS GAB  
  
Harry wachte von Sonnenstrahlen auf , die ihm durch die leicht offenen Vorhänge ins Gesicht fielen . Das Wetter hätte nicht launischer sein können . Vor drei Tagen Donner und Blitze , gestern Nebel und heute Sonnenschein ...und die stickige , schwül - feuchte Luft drang durch die Ritzen des Hauses . Mühsam erhob er sich aus dem Bett , zog seine leichteste Robe an und taumelte durch das Zimmer voller Bücher auf die Tür zu . Die Zimmer seiner Freunde und der Mitglieder waren leer , mal wieder schien niemand im Haus zu sein . Er schlürfte ins Bad , wusch sich , putzte sich die Zähne , fuhr sich mit dem Kamm mehrmals durchs Haar , was er bereits als reine Gewohnheitsakt ohne Nutzen ansah und schlürfte wieder hinaus , als sein Spiegelbild ihm sagte , dass er ein hoffnungsloser Fall sei .   
  
Unten , aus der Küche , hörte er Stimmen , und trat ein . Sofort schossen ihm Hedwig , Pig und Krummbein entgegnen , begleitet von Hermine und Tonks , die ihn an den Händen packten . Alles war wie leer gefegt , sie wirkten aufgebraust .   
  
"Guten Morgen , Harry !" Tonks lange Haare waren in einem schrillen Pink . Sie zog ihn in den Raum. "Keine Zeit zum reden . Accio Feuerblitz !"  
  
Der Besen schwebte wenige Sekunden später die Treppe hinab , durch die Tür und geradewegs durch die grünen Flammen des Kamins , der nur so auf etwas oder jemanden zu warten schien .   
  
"Was -" Harry sah hinein , als sich auch die Tiere auf den Weg machten . "Wohin -"  
  
"Sieh dir nur dieses Wetter an !" Hermine hatte ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden , steckte in einem kurzen Rock und Sommerschlappen . "Herrlich ! Willst du denn nicht im Fuchsbau Quidditch spielen ? Wir dürfen endlich wieder hin ! Ist es nicht wunderbar ?"  
  
Harrys Gesicht leuchtete auf und nun war es an ihm , die zwei Frauen an den Händen zu packen und zum Kamin zu dirigieren . Er lies sie zuerst , dann sprang auch er hinterher . Als er am anderen Ende heraus purzelte , stellte er fest , dass er bereits zu lange nicht mehr hier gewesen ist . Die Pfannen baumelten von den Hacken und herab tropfendes Wasser verriet , dass auf ihnen gerade gekocht und sie gerade abgespült wurden . Es war ungewöhnlich leise , nur von draußen , aus dem sonnigen Garten , drangen leise Geräusche von klingenden Gabeln und Tellern , Stimmen kicherten .   
  
Harry trat durch die Tür - und wurde mit Girlanden und Konfetti von oben übersät .   
  
"Alles gute zum Geburtstag , Harry !" Hermine nahm in den Arm . "Alles gute ..."  
  
"Hey Mann !" Ron kam grinsend auf ihn zu und warf ihm noch ein paar Papierschnipsel über den Kopf . "Wie kann man nur so kurzsichtig sein ? Der halbe Orden organisiert deinen Geburtstag und du merkst nicht einmal was !"  
  
"Lass ihn doch !" Sarah schubste ihn weg und umarmte ihn ebenfalls . "Alles gute , Harry ."  
  
Er grinste ihr zu und wünschte sich , die anderen würden ihn nicht so anstarren , als plötzlich eine gewaltige , dröhnende Stimme ertönte .   
  
"Harry ! HEY , HARRY ! Du meine Güte , komm her und lass dich umarmen !"  
  
Hagrid kam auf ihn zu und drückte ihn so fest an sich , dass Harry mal wieder das Gefühl hatte , ihm würden gerade sämtliche Rippen gebrochen werden . Als er dem Halbriesen auf den Rücken klopfte , war bereits die Stille verflogen und alle , die Anwesend waren , plapperten munter mit einander .   
  
"Hagrid , geht's dir gut ?" Harry wurde zurück auf den Boden gesetzt . "Wie geht's deinem ...ähm kleinen Freund ?"  
  
"Wunderbar ." Der Mann lachte dröhnend , winkte ihnen noch mal kurz zu und verschwand Richtung Dumbledore . Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen , als würde sie gerne wissen , was mit ´Wunderbar´ gemeint war .   
  
Er hätte nicht gedacht , dass so viele gekommen sind . Neben den Leuten , die sich fast immer im Grimmauld's Place aufhielten , war auch Elphias Doge gekommen , sowie Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore und - zu seiner großen Überraschung - auch Odeon McGuire ( der neben Helen und Remus stand ) und Luna , die zusammen mit Ginny gekommen war .   
  
Die Mädchen kamen mit federnden Schritten auf sie zu , als plötzlich ein lauter Knall ertönte und Fred und George fast auf Harrys Füßen landeten .   
  
"HARRY , ALTES HAUS ! ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG !" , brüllten sie im Chor und warfen sich ihm um die Schultern . Damit erreichten sie , dass sie fast alle nach hinten umflogen . "Jetzt rat mal , wer noch da ist ! Perce !"  
  
Harrys Blick wanderte zu Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley und tatsächlich - dort , zwischen ihnen - saß Percy , sah ihn an , und winkte ihm lachend zu . Man konnte sich nicht erinnern Percy jemals so lachen haben sehen . Fred verdrehte die Augen .   
  
"Hat seiner Freundin einen Heiratsantrag gemacht !" , erklärte er . "Voll gut drauf - wohnt ja auch bei ihr ." Er zwinkerte viel sagend mit den Augen .   
  
"Hey , willst du denn deine Geschenke nicht aufmachen ?" Ginny deutete auf den Stapel neben der Tür . Er war gewaltig .  
  
Von seinen Freunden bekam er einen riesigen Korb voller Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf ( von denen er dachte , die würden für das halbe Jahr reichen ) , von Tonks bekam er eine kleine , schwarze Murmel ( "Psst ! Es ist ein Portschlüssel , mit dem du von jedem x- beliebigem Ort zum Grimmauld's Place zurückkehren kannst , aber sag's nicht weiter ...Ich wusste nicht so ganz , wo die Registrierstelle ist ...") . Remus schenkte ihm eine ( natürlich ) hervorragende Buchreihe mit dem Titel Aurorenprüfungen 2000 - 2003 : Fragen , Aufgaben & Lösungen ( "Ich denke , die wirst du mal wirklich gut gebrauchen können ."). Harrys Hand griff nach einer Karte , die unscheinbar zwischen dem vielen Geschenkpapier lag .   
  
Wir haben uns die kleine Freiheit genommen , das Wetter für die nächsten drei Tage festzulegen . Allerdings solltest du diese Neuigkeit nicht unbedingt im Beisammensein mit einem Ministeriumsangestellten erwähnen . Alles gute zum Geburtstag . Minerva McGonagall , Albus Dumbledore   
  
"Ist ja abgefahren !" , hauchte Ron , als er das gelesen hatte . "Er kann über das Wetter - AU !" Hermine hatte ihm schmerzhaft gegen das Schienbein getreten .   
  
Auf einmal kam Helen auf sie zu , in der Hand ein kleines Päckchen .   
  
" Guten Morgen , ich hoffe , du hast schon gefrühstückt ! Du musst wissen , so eine Nahrhafte Mahlzeit am Morgen vertreibt den ganzen Tag Hunger und Sorgen - oder so ähnlich ! Hier . Alles gute zum Geburtstag ." Sie reichte ihm das Paket . Harry öffnete es . Sein Herz blieb stehen . Ein kleiner Schnatz kam zum Vorschein . Das Gold glänzte in der Sonne , die glatten Flügel schlugen sanft um seine Finger , als er ihn in die Hand nahm . Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl .  
  
"Ich hoffe , du hast Spass damit..." Helen nahm Harry kurz in den Arm . Für einen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl , jemand würde ihn umarme , den er schon seit Jahren kannte . Sie grinste leicht verlegen . "Na, jetzt will ich schon sehen , ob es stimmt , dass du so ein hervorragender Sucher bist . Komm , die warten schon auf dich ." Sie drückte ihm seinen Besen in die andere Hand und setzte sich zu Luna und Hermine an den Tisch .   
  
Harry sah zu der freien Wiese . Sarah , Ginny , Ron , Fred , George , Bill und Charlie standen und unterhielten sich dort , in den Händen ihre Besen . Er ging grinsend auf sie zu .   
  
"Spielen wir vier gegen vier ." , schlug Sarah vor . Ihre Wangen waren gerötet . "Ginny und ich , Harry und Charlie und Fred und George sollten nicht in einer Mannschaft spielen , weil sie mal das selbe Amt vertreten haben ."  
  
Die Zwillinge pfiffen durch die Zähne .   
  
Zum Quidditchspielen war das Wetter wie geschaffen . Es war warm , es war sonnig , die Luft war weder zu trocken noch zu feucht . Harrys Herz schlug gleich fiel höher und all die Last , die Trauer und die Qual der letzten Tage war mit einem Schlag wie weggeblasen . Auf dem Boden schienen die Bewegungen wie eingefroren , wenn Harry den Wronski - Bluff ausführte oder Ron waghalsige Stunts an den Ringen ( die extra dafür angebracht wurden ) ausprobierte .   
  
Sarah war eine hervorragende Spielerin und alleine deswegen hoffte man schon , sie würde nach Gryffindor kommen . Sie und Ginny hatten ähnliche Ideen , wenn sie beide im Team hätten , wäre es ein wahrer Gewinn . Schließlich sah Harry etwas in den Baumästen glitzern . Anscheinend hatte er zu lange hingesehen , denn auch Charlie wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dorthin - zusammen mit seinem Besen .   
  
Harrys Vorteil neben seinem Könne war auch sein Besen und in diesem Fall auch die Nähe zum Objekt . Er schoss mit seinem Besen in die Baumkrone ( Am Tisch hielt man die Luft an ) , Charlie kam von unten , man hörte ein recht seltsames Geräusch , die Besen fielen aus dem dichten Laubdach - Und wenig später fielen die Besitzer gleich hinterher : Mit in einander verknoteten Händen , die den Schnatz hielten .   
  
Mrs. Weasley stellte einen Topf geräuschvoll auf den Tisch .   
  
"Ich würde sagen , das war ein klares Unentschieden !" , verkündete sie mit dem reinen Lächeln einer Mutter . "Kommt schon , sonst wird das Essen kalt !"  
  
Die Spieler sprangen von ihren Besen , lehnten diese voller Liebe ( Sarah hatte einen Nimbus 2003 ) an den Baum und fuhren sich mit ihren Ärmeln ( oder mit denen ihrer Nachbarn ) über das Gesicht , um den Schweiß abzuwischen . Wie auf Bestellung kam eine kühle Brise . Harry grinste zu Dumbledore herüber , der seine Wurst im Käsemantel plötzlich sehr interessant fand . Moody klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter .   
  
"Gut gemacht , Junge . Fliegst wirklich , wie ´ne Eins ."  
  
"Wie James , aber hochprozentig ." , bestätigte Dearborn und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas . "Talente wie ihn und Charlie findet man wirklich zu selten ."  
  
"Man , ich hatte schon Angst , dich ins Krankenhaus transportieren zu müssen ." , meinte Alesander , der ebenfalls am Tisch saß , grinsend . "Waghalsig , mein Lieber , waghalsig !"  
  
"Du hast doch auch mal gespielt ." Hestia wandte sich an Tonks . "Oder nicht ?"  
  
Die junge Frau nickte mit vollem Mund .   
  
"Jep , als Jägerin ." , bestätigte sie und schluckte ihr Essen runter . "Hab aber schon lang nicht mehr ."  
  
"Spiel doch mit !" , bat Ginny hoffnungsvoll . "Bei der nächsten Partie , was meinst du ? Komm schon, bitte !"  
  
"Das wär' dann aber unfair , eine Mannschaft würde mehr Spieler haben !" Tonks verwandelte ihre Nase in eine Schweineschauze und wandte sich an Remus , der sich gerade mit Dumbledore und McGonagall unterhielt . Die Sonne und das Lachen machten ihn jung und albern , er bewarf Dearborn, der ihm gegenüber saß , mit Konfettibällen und Lamettabändern . "Was ist , spielst du auch mit ?"  
  
Er hob verdutzt eine Augenbraue und hob abwehrend die Hände .   
  
"Ich bitte dich !" , prustete er , als ihm erneut eine Serviette ins Gesicht flog . "Ich und Quidditch ist wie ich und Vollmondspaziergang !" Fred und George wieherten los . "Mir bleibt ja schon das Herz stehen , wenn ich euch zusehe und bete , euch nicht im Krankenhaus besuchen zu dürfen !"  
  
"Tja , Carry ." Tonks wandte sich an Dearborn weiter , der sie nur frech angrinste und eine Hand voller Konfetti in der Tasche verschwinden lies . Sie wirkten von aussehen ( und im Moment auch vom Verhalten ) gleich alt . "Sieht so aus , als müsstest du dich auf deinen Besen schwingen und mitmachen ."  
  
"Gegen dich ?" , fragte er . "Gewinn ich doch locker !"  
  
Als Harry an diesem Abend zusammen mit den anderen gegen zehn Uhr Abends mit den Armen voller Geschenke zurück zum Grimmauld's Place kam , fühlte er sich müde , ausgelaugt und voll . Nach mehreren Partien Quidditch ( am Ende stand es doch 5:5) und um die sechs verschiedene Kuchensorten auf dem Tisch konnte sich niemand mehr anständig bewegen oder reden . Selbst Dumbledore hatte sich eine Pfeife angezündet und gemütlich , mit geschlossenen Augen , vor sich hingepafft .   
  
Harry betrat sein Zimmer , warf Päckchen und Karten auf den Sessel , während er seine Geschenke vorsichtig auf dem Schreibtisch ablegte , und wollte sich gerade ohne sich groß umzuziehen in das Bett schmeißen , als er bemerkte , dass dort etwas lag . Dieses etwas war ein Buch .   
  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag . K.S. stand auf der dazugelegten Karte , die achtlos zu Boden segelte . Der Umschlag des Buches war schwarz , nur die eingestickten Muster am Rand glänzten silbern . Ohne großes Interesse und obendrein zum Umfallen müde schlug Harry die Seiten auf - und musste feststellen , das auf manchen gar nichts stand und auf manchen etwas auf chinesisch oder japanisch oder auf sonst irgendeiner Sprache , die er überhaupt nicht verstand . Er legte das Buch zu den anderen Geschenken auf den Tisch , ebenso die Karte des Rumtreibers , seinen Zauberstab , sein Taschenmesser und den Zweiwegespiegel . All die Dinge , die er ununterbrochen bei sich trug . Dann warf er sich ins Bett und schlief auf der Stelle ein .   
  
Der nächste Tag knüpfte dort an , wo der andere aufgehört hatte . Frühstück gab es im Fuchsbau , natürlich viel weniger als gestern , da die meisten Weasleys außer Ron , Ginny und ihrer Mutter nicht anwesend waren , ebenso wie viele der Mitglieder des Ordens . Tonks , Remus und Helen saßen in ihren Liegestühlen auf der Wiese und redeten mit McGuire , der auch heute anwesend zu sein schien . Alle wirkten entspannt und gelöst, tranken aus sich selbst kühlenden Gläsern Schorlen und bräunten sich in der Sonne . Moody saß im Schatten unter einem Baum und spielte Karten mit Dearborn und Fletcher , während sie das Quidditchspiel verfolgten . Selbst Mrs. Figg , der es heute besser zu gehen schien , kam vorbei und wünschte Harry alles gute , wobei sie noch blieb und sich mit Mrs. Weasley unterhielt .   
  
Als Harry schließlich erhitzt auf dem Boden landete und den Besen an den Tisch lehnte , um mit Hermine und Luna Snape explodiert zu spielen , sah er aus den Augenwinkeln , wie Odeon eindringlich auch Helen einredete und Remus skeptisch die Augenbraue hob , schließlich aufstand und sich umsah . Mrs. Weasley und Mrs. Figg waren ins Haus gegangen und Moody , Fletcher und Dearborn kamen aus ihrem schattigen Plätzchen heraus .   
  
Der Schmerz fuhr durch Harry , wie er es immer tat : Plötzlich und heftig und mit der absoluten Gewissheit , dass Todesser oder Voldemort in der Nähe waren . Aus den bereits zugetränten Augenwinkeln sah er schemenhafte Gestalten apperieren , die Mädchen kreischten auf . Automatisch wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht und zog seinen Zauberstab . Neben sich hörte er Tonks bereits Flüche abschießen , weiter vorne ging Fletcher zu Boden . Im Haus hörte er Mrs. Weasley aufkreischen . Als immer mehr Leute zu Boden fielen , traf Harry etwas hart gegen den Kopf, noch bevor er auf die Haustür zusprinten konnte . Er fiel .   
  
TBC  
  
AN : Für alle , die sich jetzt denken " Hä ? Für was ist das denn jetzt gut ?" - Nur so viel , Das Geheimnis um Helen ist ja noch nicht gelöst worden ... Aber nicht auf das nächste Kapitel schließen ! Allerdings könnte ich mich natürlich auch zurücklehnen und chillem ( Ferienanfang ...la la la ....) ^-^ 


	35. Lovely Song of familyblood and tears

AN : Von wegen Ferien ...Englischschulaufgabe...Französischtest ...und alles muss gelernt werden! *heul* Ich lerne und ich schreibe nur noch an der Story weiter ( Wenn sich jemand fragt , warum ich nie irgendwo ein Review hinterlasse : Ich habe seit Wochen keine anderen Fanfics mehr gelesen . Sorry. No time.)  
  
Six83 - Almighty Dumbledore *lach* Helen = Sirius ? Bitte mehr von diesen wundervollen Theorien , die du da hattest ( auch wenn sie nach dem Kapitel hoffentlich gelöst werden)!  
  
HarryPotterFan - Danke (~verweise auf die Klammer im AN. Völlig ernst gemeint)  
  
Bele - Kingsley gehört definitly zu den Guten ( Harry baut auch ohne ihn genug Mist ^-^)  
  
Mrs.N.Snape/Geckole -Tja , nach so langem Warten denke ich ist es an der Zeit, zu Helen zu kommen  
  
(Übersetzt : Das liebevolle Lied über Familienblut und Tränen. Ged.:Albrecht Haushofer -Schuld )  
  
35 KAPITEL : LOVELY SONG OF FAMILYBLOOD AND TEARS  
  
~~~~~~Doch schuldig bin ich anders als ihr denkt ,   
  
ich musste früher meine Pflicht erkennen ,   
  
ich musste schärfer Unheil Unheil nennen - mein Urteil hab ich viel zu lang gelenkt .   
  
Ich klage mich in meinem Herzen an : Ich habe mein Gewissen lang betrogen ,   
  
Ich hab mich selbst und andere belogen - ich kannte früh des Jammers ganze Bahn.~~~~  
  
Es stank abartig nach verfaultem Fleisch , altem Wasser , modernden Gebäuden und Fäkalien . Zwischen all dem mischte sich noch ein anderer Geruch hinzu ...Ein Geruch von Säure ...von ätzenden Gasen ...Es stank metallartig nach Blut ...   
  
"AU ! Verdammt !"   
  
Harry fuhr hoch , als ihn ein starker Schmerz durchfuhr . Er hatte das Gefühl , dass ihm der Kopf gespalten worden wäre . Noch war vor seinen Augen alles dunkel und verschwommen , er rieb sich das Gesicht , richtete sich die Brille zu recht , sah sich um - und wünschte , wieder in den tiefen Schlaf fallen zu können .   
  
Er kannte diesen Ort , er hatte ihn schon mal in seinen Träumen gesehen . Es war ein großer Kerkerraum , kaum höher als ein normales Zimmer , dafür nicht so klein wie eine Hundehütte . Alles war aus einem kalten Stein gemacht , irgendwo tropfte Wasser hinab . Auf dem Boden lagen mehrere Decken , die niemand benutzte , in den dunklen Ecken wucherte Moos . Das einzige Licht kam von den Energiekugeln , die außerhalb der Gitterstäbe im Gang hingen und flackerten .  
  
"Harry , geht's wieder ?" Es war Hermines Stimme , die da so leise zu ihm vordrang .   
  
Als er sich aufrichtete stellte er fest , dass an der einen Kerkerwand keine Wand , sondern ebenfalls Gitter waren , durch die man in einen anderen , viel kleineren Raum blicken konnte , anscheinend für nur eine oder zwei Personen gedacht . Und dort saß Remus . Er hielte die Augen geöffnet , hatte die Knie an sich gezogen und stierte vor sich hin .   
  
Harry lies seinen Blick über die anderen gleiten . Sarah , Luna und Hermine trösteten zusammen mit Ron und Tonks Ginny , die nicht aufhören konnte zu zittern . Irgendwo im Hintergrund hörten sie das Rascheln von Federn , ein Rabe krähte .   
  
"Meine Mum !" , flüsterte sie immer wieder . "Meine Mum war im Haus ! Was ..wenn sie ihr etwas getan haben ?" Ron erbleichte unter seinen Sommersprossen , sagte aber nichts , sondern strich ihr nur weiter liebevoll über den Kopf .   
  
Moody hatte eine ähnliche Haltung wie Remus angenommen und sein magisches Auge rotierte in alle Richtungen . Fletcher zupfte Moos von den kalten Steinen , Tonks trommelte mit ihren Fingern auf den Boden , Dearborn lehnte an die Gitter und starrte auf den leeren Gang hinaus .   
  
Harry richtete sich auf .   
  
"Was - ?" Er sah sich um , nicht sicher , was er zuerst fragen sollte . "Wo -?"  
  
"Genau die Fragen , die man zuerst stellt , wenn man einem unbekannten Ort aufwacht , Potter ." , knurrte Moody und löste sich aus seiner starren Haltung . Beide Augen waren fest auf ihn fixiert .   
  
"Todesser haben den Fuchsbau angegriffen ." Remus Stimme war heißer , er wandte seinen Blick weder nach links noch nach rechts ab . "Das Haus selbst war geschützt , keine Sorge . Nur das Gelände war nicht mit einem Apperationszauber belegt worden ."  
  
"Warum nicht ?" Lunas Stimme klang zittrig .   
  
"Weil die Ordensmitglieder dort schnell hin und wieder weg müssen ." , antwortete Hermine müde . Remus nickte nur bestätigend .   
  
"Jedenfalls haben sie niemanden von uns umgebracht , sondern hierher transportiert ."  
  
"Und wo ist hierher ?" , fragte Harry weiter und versuchte die Sätze ´Voldemort hat die besten Mitglieder gefangen genommen . Er wird uns alle töten´ . aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen . Moody lies sein Auge noch einmal kreisen .   
  
"Sieht so aus , als wär' das ganze hier mit ´nem Zauber belegt , ich kann die Leute hier nicht sehen , nur die Räume ." Er kratzte sich am Kinn . "Sieht so aus wie der Plan , den uns Albus nach dem Achilles Projekt gegeben hat ."  
  
"Der - der Plan vom Achilles Projekt ?" Harry setzte sich so ruckartig auf , dass bei ihm die Knochen knacksten . "Wir sind direkt in Voldemorts Festung ?" Er sackte zusammen . "Wir sind direkt ..."  
  
"Macht euch keine Sorgen ...." , sagte Tonks in einem unnatürlich hohen Ton . "Man wird uns finden , bestimmt ....Dumbledore wird uns nicht aufgeben ....Er wird nach uns suchen ...Molly und Arabella werden ihnen sagen , was los ist ...."  
  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie alle . Schließlich seufzte Harry .   
  
"Wie lange sind wir schon hier ?"  
  
"Zu lange ." Zum ersten Mal zeigte Remus so etwas wie Nervosität . "Einen Tag lang sind wir hier schon eingesperrt ."  
  
"Woher weißt du das eigentlich ?" , fragte Dearborn und hörte auf , seinen Kopf gegen die Gitterstäbe zu reiben . Der junge Mann sah auf sein linkes Handgelenk .   
  
"Noch zwei Tage und es ist Vollmond ." , verkündete er . In seiner Stimme klang Angst mit . "Wenn wir hier in zwei Tagen nicht raus sind , seid ihr alle tot , wenn ich mich verwandle . Diese Gitter ." Er stupste sie mit dem Finger an . "Sind nicht magisch gesichert , ich werde sie durchbrechen können ."  
  
Niemand erschrak diese Nachricht , alle blieben wie gewohnt sitzen und veränderten werden Haltung noch Gesichtsausdruck . Sarah , die im Schneidersitz an der Wand saß , zog eine Augenbraue hoch .   
  
"Wie konnte das passieren ?" , fragte sie laut . "Ich meine ...Woher wussten die Todesser , dass wir im Fuchsbau sind und wenn sie uns beobachtet haben , warum haben sie nicht am Tag zuvor angegriffen , am Abend , wo alle so entspannt und unvorbereitet waren ?"  
  
"Ich sag' dir , warum !" , knurrte Moody . "Weil wir einen Verräter in den Reihen haben , darum ! Der hat's denen gesagt , dass wir am nächsten Tag weniger sein würden , so einfach ist das ."  
  
"Und wer ist der - Verräter ?" , flüsterte Ginny . Ihre Stimme bebte , ihre Augen gingen im Raum auf und ab . "Ist irgendjemand verletzt worden ...Helen ? McGuire ?"  
  
Remus sah betroffen zu Boden .   
  
"Ich hab gesehen , wie McGuire sich vor Helen stellte , um sie zu beschützen ." , murmelte er und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten . "Aber jemand hat sie von hinten angegriffen ...sie sind ...beide zu Boden gegangen ....ich hab gesehen wie -" Mit einem Mal merkte er auf , etwas helles legte sich um sein Gesicht , er blickte zum Ende des Ganges , wo wenige Sekunden später die schwere Metalltür aufflog .  
  
"NEIN ! LASST MICH LOS ! IHR BASTARDE SOLLT MICH LOSLASSEN !BITTE ! BITTE TUT IHM NICHTS ! ER HAT EUCH DOCH ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS GETAN!"  
  
Harry wollte sich aufrichten , aber die Wunde an seinem Hinterkopf erlaubte es ihm nicht und reagierte mit schmerzhaftem Pochen und Stechen .  
  
Es waren zwei Todesser , beide maskiert , die zwei Personen mit sich schleppten . Die eine war Helen. Sie wehrte sich ziemlich gegen den , der sie festhielt . Sie trat nach ihm , biss , kratzte um sich . Da die Gitterstäbe keine Türen aufwiesen , glitten die einzelnen Strenge einfach so zur Seite und sie wurde schmerzhaft in den kleinen Raum zu Remus geworfen , der sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen aufgerichtet hatte und das Schauspiel verfolgte .   
  
Als Helen auf den Boden fiel , schlürfte sie sich die Handgelenke blutig , achtete aber nicht auf sie , sondern kroch auf den Knien zu den Gitterstäben und packte die Robe der anderen , gefangenen Person . Es traf Harry wie ein Schlag .   
  
Es war ein Junge , vielleicht elf Jahre alt , mit roten Haaren und grünen Augen . Sein Gesicht war dreckig und seine Robe zerrissener als sie es war , als er ihm im Traumland begegnet war . Er war nicht tot und nun erkannte Harry auch , wer es war .  
  
........Hey , Big D ....für mich wirst du immer der putzige Duddywutz sein ...Und wen hast du gestern Abend verprügelt ? Wieder einen Zehnjährigen ?Vorgestern hast du´s Mark Evans besorgt , das weiß ich ....weil er ihm damals ein Stück Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf gegeben hat , damit er nicht mehr weint . Mark Evans ...Mark ...EVANS ...die grünen Augen ...die roten Haare ...All das schien jetzt ganz klar ...  
  
"MARK !" Helen klammerte sich durch die Zellentür an seinen Ärmel . "Hab keine Angst ...ich bin jetzt da ....." Tränen rannten ihr aus den Augenwinkeln . Der Todesser ritzte mit einem Messer nach ihrer Hand , damit sie loslies , aber sie tat es nicht .   
  
"Tante Helena ..." Auch er weinte , als er am Kragen gepackt und weggezerrt wurde . "TANTE HELENA !"  
  
Harry wandte sich rasch um und winkte mit der Hand .   
  
"HE , MARK !" , rief er durch das Stimmengewirr . "Mach dir keine Sorgen , wir werden dir echt helfen ! Halt noch ein bisschen durch -"  
  
Der Junge sah auf . Seine Lippen formten das Wort ...Erst dann kam der Laut .   
  
"HARRY !"  
  
Von irgendwo her kam ein Krähen . Im selben Augenblick jagte der Todesser das Messer wutentbrannt in Helens Handrücken , sie lies los und der Junge verschwand mit den maskierten Gestalten am anderen Ende des Ganges . Man konnte noch sehen , wie er um sich schlug und sich wehrte , dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss und es war leise . Niemand traute sich ein Wort zu sagen .   
  
Schluchzend zog Helen sich das Messer aus der linken Hand und warf es blutverschmiert achtlos zu Boden , dann klammerte sie sich an die Gitter und weinte dort hemmungslos weiter , wobei sie mit ihren Finger immer wieder gegen das rostige , aufgeschlürfte Metall schlug , bis sie wieder anschwollen .  
  
"Du bist mit mir verwandt , Helena Evans ." Alle Augen richtete sich auf Harry , der vor dem Trenngitter der beiden Kerkerkammern kniete und die Frau anstarrte . "So heißt du doch , nicht wahr ? Der Junge da heißt Mark Evans , er hat im Ligusterweg 33 gewohnt ...zusammen mit dir , anscheinend ....und trotzdem ...hast du uns ....verraten ...."  
  
Sie hörte auf zu weinen . Ihre Schultern zuckten , als sie sich umdrehte und sich an die Gitter lehnte . So saß sie Remus genau gegenüber . Ihr Gesicht war verständnislos , gequält .   
  
"Ich habe euch nicht verraten ." , entgegnete sie . Ihre Stimme war hol und gebrochen . "Ich arbeite nicht für Voldemort und ich habe auch hiermit nichts tun -"  
  
"LÜGNERIN !" , donnerte Moody wütend . "Seit Sie dabei sind gab es mehr Anschläge auf uns und auf andere , als in den letzten Monaten zusammen ! Zufälle ? NEIN ! -"  
  
"Bitte !" , mischte Tonks mit ein . Auch sie wirkte nun erwachsen und völlig verantwortungsbewusst . "Lasst sie ausreden ..." Sie wandte sich an Helen . "Wieso hast du das getan und stimmt es , dass du mit Harry verwandt bist und wenn ja , warum wissen wir nichts davon ? LOS , SAG SCHON !"  
  
"Mein Name ist Helena Evans . Ich bin mit Harry verwandt , ja . Wenn auch doch irgendwie weit entfernt." Helen nickte und strich sich mit den Händen das Haar aus dem Gesicht , wobei sie dabei einige Blutflecke auf Wangen und Stirn hinterlies . "... Die Großmutter von Lily hatte einen Bruder und eine Schwester . Die Schwester bekam eine Tochter , Gwen , das ist meine Mutter , und einen Sohn , Sean , der Vater von Marks Mutter ."  
  
Helena, nicht Helen . Darum hat Kingsleys Hypnose nicht funktioniert . Helena ...Evans ....  
  
"Sie sind eine Hexe ." , meinte Harry müde . "Meine Familie mütterlicherseits sind alle Muggel ."  
  
"Nein ." , entgegnete Helen leise . "Es gibt auch Ausnahmen , aber die sind außer mir und Mark alle tot . Ich nehme an ..." Sie stockte . "....ihr wollt alles wissen ...."  
  
"Allerdings ." , murmelte Fletcher aus seiner Ecke und hörte auf , das Moos an der Wand zu einem Bild zu bearbeiten .   
  
"Die Schwester von Lilys Großmutter , also meine Großmutter , kam mit einem besonderen Talent auf die Welt ." , erklärte die junge Frau nervös . "Ein Talent , mit dem auch meine Mutter und auch ich verflucht bin : Habe ich einmal einen Menschen getroffen , erkennen ich ihn unter Milliarden an seiner Aura wieder , durch Wände und bis auf fünfhundert Meter Entfernung ." Sie zitterte leicht , als sie es aussprach . "Ich bin die letzte , die dieses Talent hat , darum bin ich für Voldemort eine wichtige Waffe -"  
  
"ALSO ARBEITEN SIE DOCH FÜR IHN !" , donnerte Moody und schlug mit der Faust auf den steinigen Boden . Dearborn schüttelte den Kopf .   
  
"Al , lass sie erklären . Verurteilen kann man sie auch später ."  
  
Helen bis sich auf die Lippe .   
  
"Als meine Großmutter von Fremden ermordet wurde , flohen meine Eltern in die USA ." , fuhr sie traurig fort . "Sie lebten dort jahrelang und hielten noch zu einigen Kontakt . Als ich elf war besuchten wir Lily und ihre Eltern zu Hause ." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen . "Es war das erste und das letzte Mal , dass ich sie getroffen habe ...Wir waren so gute Freundinnen und so aufgeregt , auf eine Zauberschule zu kommen ...Dann fuhren wir zurück . Es war , als ich mit der Schule fertig war , ich war sechzehn . Voldemort kramte irgendwo heraus , dass meine Mutter und ich dieses Talent besitzen. Wie Remus gesagt hat : Die Ära ist nie ganz in die USA geschwappt und dort Todesser zu haben hätte ihm auch nicht viel genützt . Also beschränkte er sich auf Leute , die ihm nützlich waren ...mit besonderen Fähigkeiten ." Ihre blutigen Hände zitterten . "Es ging mit ganz einfachen Morden los , die Muggel hielten es für eine verrückte Sekte , aber es ging immer weiter , durch die ganze Ostküste , von New York bis herunter nach Florida .Meine Eltern erkannten , wer dahinter steckte und schickten mich zu Onkel und Tante und belegten mich mit dem Fideliuszauber . In den USA ist er nicht so weit verbreitet ." , fügte sie noch gequält hinzu , als Sarah und Hermine sich ansahen . "Eine Woche später waren sie tot , abgeschlachtet und ausgeweidet wie Vieh . Die Todesser konnte mich nicht finden , also zogen sie sich zurück ."  
  
"Dein Onkel und deine Tante waren doch Zauberer ." Dearborn hob eine Augenbraue . "Warum konnte man sie nicht orten ?"  
  
In diesem Augenblick , in dem Helen die Geschichte erzählte , vergass man plötzlich , wo man sich befand , es gab keine kalten Wände mehr und keine Gitter . Nur die Trauer , jemanden vor sich zu haben , der es im Leben nicht leicht gehabt hatte .   
  
"Sie waren zwar Zauberer , benahmen sich nicht so .", fuhr sie fort . "Sie hatten einen ganz und gar Muggelartigen Haushalt . Ihre Zauberstäbe gebrauchten sie nur , wenn es unumgänglich war . Mir wurde gesagt , meine ganze Familie wurde von Voldemort umgebracht , also auch Lily und die anderen , also scherte ich mich nicht mehr um Britannien . Man riet mir , sämtliche Kontakte zu brechen und das tat ich auch . Ich wollte ganz neu anfangen , ohne Voldemort und ohne der Angst , jemand könnte herausfinden , was ich bin . Während ich mit dem Studium fertig wurde , kam Mark zur Welt . Ich verbrachte viel und gerne Zeit mit ihm , er war wie ein Bruder für mich ...Als ich arbeiten ging , als freiberufliche Aurorin , da ging noch alles gut ...Bei meiner Arbeit traf ich den irischen Außendienstarbeiter Odeon McGuire . Seit dieser Begegnung unterstützt er mich in jedem Falle und sorgt sich auch liebevoll um mich . Aber dann -" Sie stockte und sah angsterfüllt zu Boden . "- begann ich meine Fähigkeiten einzusetzten und bewusst Todesser aufzuspüren und zu verfolgen ...Alles ging gut , ich hatte Arbeit , Freunde und Familie ... Vor einem Jahr aber kamen Todesser erneut in die USA , um wieder nach meiner Familie zu suchen !"  
  
Sie verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen .   
  
"Ich konnte nichts anderes tun ...Ich packte Mark und rannte weg , ohne Zauber und Geheimniszutuerei . Es ist schwerer für einen Zauberer einen andere zu orten , der sich wie ein Muggel ausgibt ! Während die Todesser also weiterhin in den USA nach uns suchten , flohen wir zurück nach England . Ich dachte , dass Voldemort niemals darauf kommen , dass ich ausgerechnet vor seiner Nase sein würde . Wir zogen in den Ligusterweg 33 , registrierten uns aber bei keiner Stelle als Zauberer , wir lebten als Muggel ..."  
  
Harry starrte sie an , ohne dass ihm bewusst wurde , wie sich seine Hände in die Gitterstäbe klammerten . Tonks fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das einfache , braune Haar .   
  
"Aber Harry ist berühmt !" , stöhnte sie . "Du musst doch gewusst haben , wer seine Eltern waren ! Es steht in jedem Geschichtsbuch drin !"  
  
"Überall steht James , Harry und Lily Potter !" Aus Helens Augen rannten weitere Tränen . "Und ich wurde in dem Glauben erzogen , meine Familie sei tot , woher hätte ich es wissen sollen , dass es meine Lily war ? Ich dachte , sie wäre schon längst gestorben und dachte nicht , dass sie noch einen Sohn hatte ! .........Eines Tages kam Mark nach Hause ." , fuhr sie nach einer kurzen Pause düster fort . "Er war verprügelt worden , von einem gewissen Dudley Dursley ...Und das ein Harry ihm Schokolade gegeben hätte ...Ich kannte diesen Harry nicht und ich wusste nicht , dass jemand bei den Dursleys wohnte ...Aber im Supermarkt habe ich ihn mal von weitem gesehen ..." Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen . "Und es waren die selben Augen ...die selben Augen wie bei Lily ... und dann noch die Narbe auf seiner Stirn ....Ich konnte es nicht fassen ...Harry Potter im Ligusterweg ! Seine Augen liesen mir keine Ruhe , also beschloss ich , einen Zauber anzuwenden und stellte fest , dass er tatsächlich mit Lily und mir und somit auch mit Marc verwandt war . Voller Panik beschloss ich , mit Odeon wieder in Kontakt zu treten und er half mir über viele Probleme hinweg ."  
  
"Weis er um ihre Fähigkeiten ?" , fragte Fletcher .  
  
"Nein ." Helen schüttelte den Kopf . "Ich habe es ihm nie direkt erzählt , aber ich denke , dass er wusste , dass da etwas war ...." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe . "Mark behandelte ihn nie wie einen Fremden , er ging bei uns tagein tagaus durch die Tür und zusammen freuten sie sich auf seinen Schulanfang im September ...Aber dann , es müsste Ende dieses Schuljahres gewesen sein ...verschwand Mark spurlos und die Todesser griffen mich auf .   
  
"Was war der Preis für die Freilassung ihres Cousins ?" , fragte Hermine . Auch ihr rannten schon seit langem die Tränen über die Wangen .   
  
"Harry Potter - lebendig oder tot ."  
  
Remus kniff die Augen zusammen und stierte schmerzerfüllt zu Boden . Sie sah zu ihm hin .   
  
"Remus , bitte ...Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid , es war nicht ....ich wollte am Ende nicht ..." , stotterte sie . "Ich konnte ihn nicht ausliefern ...ich habe gerne im Orden gearbeitet ...ich habe keine Informationen an Voldemort weitergegeben ! Ich habe ...den Anschlag auf die Winkelgasse und auf den Ligusterweg nicht verübt ! ...Ich habe auch mit dem gestrigen nichts tun ...und auch nicht mit dem Anschlag auf Harry in der Nacht ...ich schwöre es ....Ich wollte ...Aber ich konnte nicht ...."  
  
Er sah betroffen zur Seite .   
  
"Spar dir deine Worte ." , murmelte er . "Interessiert mich nicht . Deine Versprechen sind nach einem solchen Verrat nichts mehr Wert . Es tut mir wirklich Leid , dass ich dich damals gerettet habe ...Ich wünschte , wir wären uns nie begegnet ...."  
  
Helen kniff die Augen kurz schmerzerfüllt zusammen und hob das Messer vom Boden auf , welches eine Stunde zuvor in ihrem Handrücken gesteckt hatte .   
  
"Dann eben ein alter Zaubereid ." , entgegnete sie schluchzend und setzte die Klinge an ihren kleinen Finger an . "Dann eben ein Zaubereid -"  
  
"NEIN !" Harry riss es urplötzlich aus seiner Trance . Er griff durch die Gitter nach dem Messer und schleuderte es Richtung Dearborn , der es in seine Tasche steckte . "Nicht ...."  
  
"Harry ..."  
  
"Du hattest die Aufgabe , mich auszuliefern ...." , murmelte er gegen die Metallstäbe . "Aber du hättest es nicht für dich getan , sondern für Mark ....du konntest nicht anderes Handeln ...Wäre es für einen meiner Freunde gewesen ...ich hätte es auch gemacht ....Ich glaube dir , dass du es nicht warst ."  
  
"MAN KÖNNTE MEINEN , DUMBLEDORE HÄTTE DIR VERSTAND EINGEFLÖßT , POTTER!" Moodys Augen traten aus den Höhlen . "WARUM GLAUBST DU IHR ?"  
  
"Denken Sie doch mal nach !" , fauchte Harry zurück . "Es ist alles ein Zufall - sie hat mich im Supermarkt gesehen und es McGuire erzählt . Der hat das ganze eingefädelt und sie dafür benutzt . Als ich den Traum mit Voldemort hatte , da habe ich gesehen , wie Mark getötet wurde und habe es euch allen gesagt ...Und da Helen weis , dass ich in meinen Visionen ab und zu die Wahrheit sehen kann , ging sie davon aus , dass ihr Cousin tot war und es für sie keinen Grund mehr gab , mich auszuliefern!" Er atmete schwer .   
  
Remus sah zur Tür , im selben Moment wie Moody und Helen . Sie ging auf , jemand klatschte in die Hände . Bellatrix Lestrange nahm die Kapuze von ihrem lachenden Gesicht .  
  
"Bravo !" , rief sie . "Gut kombiniert , Potter ... Ihr hattet nämlich nicht nur einen Spion in euren Reihen und genau der hat dich in der Nacht angefallen und auch den Anschlag gestern geplant ....Komm schon , Odeon Dorian McGuire , nimm die Kapuze ab und sieh der Tatsache ins Gesicht ."  
  
~~~ Ich hab gewarnt - nicht hart genug und klar !  
  
Und heute weiß ich , was ich schuldig war ... ~~~  
  
TBC  
  
AN : So , jetzt , nach 35 Kapiteln , ist das Geheimnis um Helen Evans gelöst ....tram tram ...Diese Wendung war ( wie fast alles) von Anfang an geplant . Genau so sollte das ganze aufgehen und nicht anders . Schon zu Anfang des fünften Bandes hab ich mir gedacht : "Hey , kommt mir irgendwie schräg vor ...Mark Evans ..." Also wenn der mal nicht mit Harry verwandt ist , fress ich ein Pferd . Reviews wären sehr erwünscht - Wer hat soetwas von euch erwartet / gedacht/gewünscht/ gewusst ? Übrigens gibt's jetzt mal ne kurze Pause : In der nächsten Woche bin ich nicht da ( bin dann in Duisburg und Paris) . Aber danach geht's wieder flott weiter *handaufsherz* 


	36. Das Trojanische Pferd

AN : Es geht tatsächlich weiter ! Bin so froh , dass das mit Helen endlich geklärt ist .  
  
Lord Mystic - Ein Messer für die Gefangenen , ja . Todesser machen keine Fehler .   
  
Six83 - bütte , bütte erzähl's ! Jep , armer Remus , aber es musste sein. Mal sehn , ob Harry wirklich austickt . Wäre lustig , oder ? Es gab genau zwei Stellen im 5 Band , wo ich dachte , ich muss da was schreiben . Die eine davon war mit Mark .  
  
JanineBlack - Ich denke , wenn ich ein Pferd fresse , wird mich das umbringen , also belasse ich es bei einem Steak *lol*  
  
XRay22 - Nennen wir's künstlerische Freiheit , normalerweise lese ich das Buch auch Vorwärts (schenkelklopf ) . Sag mal , kennst du das Buch "Holes" ? Da kommt einer mit deinem Nick vor. Nur so .   
  
Aura - Tja , Schmerz muss sein und Remus war grad da ( bin ich grausam ?)  
  
YanisTamiem/auxia - ich mach , ich mach ...  
  
Rahel - Hauptsache SINN ^-^  
  
Mrs.N.Snape - Thanx  
  
Geckole - Ich denk , man kann sie Helen und Helena nennen , wie man's grad gewohnt is .   
  
Brisana-brownie - Genie und Wahnsinn liegen nah bei einander *mwa..mwa...mwahahaha*  
  
36 KAPITEL : DAS TROJANISCHE PFERD   
  
Helen keuchte auf und krabbelte ein Stück nach hinten , zur Wand , weg vom Gitter . Ihre Körper bebte . Im Hintergrund krähte wieder ein Vogel .   
  
"Du hast es nicht getan !" , flüsterte sie . "DU HAST ES NICHT GETAN !"  
  
Der dunkle Mann entgegnete nichts , sondern starrte sie nur weiter Gefühlslos an , kalt . Entsetzt stellten sie fest , dass die Todesserrobe ihm wie angegossen saß und perfekt passte . Die Frau neben ihm blickte erhaben auf sie herab. Harry krallte seine Finger in die Gitter . Dieses Gesicht ....  
  
~~~............Andromedas Schwestern sind noch da ...Lestrange ...Sie sitzen ins Askaban ...Bellatrix und ihr Mann Rodolphus ....Bruder Rabastan war auch dabei ...Spielt es eine Rolle , dass sie meine Cousine ist ? Für mich ist das nicht meine Familie . Sie jedenfalls gehört bestimmt nicht dazu ! Ich hab sie nicht mehr gesehen , seit ich so alt war , wie du , nur einmal , als sie nach Askaban kam , habe ich einen kurzen Blick auf sie geworfen ...Glaubst du , ich bin stolz auf solche Verwandte ?.....~~~  
  
"Ich wüsste zu gerne , was du jetzt denkst ." Sie kam näher .   
  
Diese Stimme ....  
  
~~........Komm raus , komm raus , kleiner Harry ...Ich dachte du wärst hier , um meinen Cousin zu rächen ....hast du ihn geliebt ....Hast noch nie einen unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzt , nicht wahr , Junge? Du musst es wirklich so meinen , Potter ! Du musst wirklich Schmerzen zufügen wollen - es genießen ....du kannst nicht gegen mich gewinnen ....Ich war und bin die treuste Dienerin des Dunkeln Lords........~~  
  
Er bemerkte nicht , wie seine Finger sich immer mehr um die Stangen schlossen und tief in seinem Herzen loderte etwas auf ,das wünschte , es wäre der Hals eines Todessers . In diesem Augenblick dachte er , nein , er wusste es , dass er sie töten könnte . Dass er die Kraft dazu hätte , seinen Zauberstab zu heben und sie hinzurichten , so , wie sie es mit Dutzenden von anderen , unschuldigen Menschen getan hat . Bellatrix kam näher zu ihm und grinste ihm entgegen .   
  
"Was denkst du jetzt , Potter ?" , fragte sie zischend . "Denkst du an unser letztes Treffen , hä ? Oder an meinen Cousin , dieses unwürdige Stück Dreck auf dem Stammbaum meiner Väter ?"  
  
Harry schnaubte .   
  
"Fahr zur Hölle ...." Seine Brust hob und senkte sich . "Das wirst du noch bereuen ....Wenn ich ersteinmal meinen Zauberstab wieder hab , werd' ich dir dein hässliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen -" Die Ohrfeige trag ihn hart durch die Gitter , aber achtete nicht auf den Schmerz , der sich langsam über seine linke Gesichtshälfte ausbreitete . Bellatrix lächelte nicht mehr .   
  
"Der Dunkle Lord wird dich schon zur Rechenschaft ziehen ." , meinte sie kalt . "Euch alle ! Wir sind viel mehr , als dass ihr , ein wertloser Haufen , es mit uns aufnehmen könnt ! HABT IHR MICH VERSTANDEN ?"  
  
Sarah zitterte . Sie war nicht die einzige .   
  
"Jetzt halt mal die Luft an , du alte Jungfer !" , platzte es aus Tonks heraus . Sie richtete sich auf und in den Augen spiegelte sich die gleiche Streitlust wieder , wie es Harry oft bei Sirius gesehen hatte . Die Herausforderung , der Mut , dieses Wilde , Ungezähmte .... "Und wisch dir erstmal die Falten aus dem Gesicht , bevor du uns über den Weg trittst ! Askaban hat ´ne echt gruselige Erscheinung aus dir gemacht !"  
  
Moody schloss verzweifelt die Augen , als Bellatrix wutentbrannt und voller Wahnsinn ihren Zauberstab hob .   
  
"CRUCIO !" , schrie sie . "CRUCIO ! CRUCIO ! CRUCIO !"  
  
Die Flüche , die sie so schnell hinter einander abfeuerten , trafen Tonks , Dearborn , Harry und Remus in die Brust . Alle bissen die Zähne zusammen , versuchten nicht zu schreien , krümmten sich , gaben Schmerzenslaute von sich .   
  
"NA , WIE IST ES JETZT ?" Bellatrix' Augen traten aus den Höhlen . "WIE FÜHLT IHR EUCH JETZT , IHR DRECKIGEN MADEN ? WIE -"  
  
"Es reicht ." Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung hielt Odeon das Geschehen an . Er hatte nicht einmal geblinzelt , als der Schmerz durch sie hindurch gefahren war . "Geh' und frag' , wann der Lord ankommt und bereite alles vor . Ich werde mich um die hier kümmern ."  
  
Bellatrix starrte ihn eine Weile an , anscheinend nicht ganz willig , seinem Befehl folge zu leisen , steckte ihren Zauberstab aber schließlich in die Tasche und rauschte mit großen Schritten durch die Tür . Odeon sah sie an und schwieg . Es war Helen , die als erste aufsah , nach dem sie ihren Blick von Remus abgewandt hatte , der sich keuchend die Brust hielt .   
  
"Bitte sag mir , dass du es nicht freiwillig getan hast ...", flüsterte sie und ruschte an den Knien wieder zum Gitter . "Bitte sag mir ...dass du uns nicht verraten hast ...bitte ..."Tränen rannten über ihre Wangen . "...sag nicht , dass du ein Todesser bist ....dass du für Ihn arbeitest ....die ganze Zeit ...."  
  
Odeon schwieg , dann kniete er sich vor sie hin .   
  
"Ich bin ein Todesser ." Seine Stimme war weich und sanft , wie immer , wenn er mit Helen sprach . Seine Augen blickten sie müde an , als würde er es - bereuen und sich schämen , dass sie es jetzt wusste . "Ich bin es schon seit Jahren . Im ersten Krieg war ich mir nicht sicher , ob ich an seine Seite treten sollte , aber nun ist der Weg für den Lord frei und ich schließe mich ihm an . Es ist deine letzte Chance : Sag ja und arbeite mit uns zusammen und wir werden dich verschonen . Dich und Mark ."  
  
Sie starrte ihn voller Angst an .   
  
"Du ..." , hauchte sie . "Du hast ihn entführt ...Du warst es ...."  
  
"Ja ." , antwortete er . "Ich habe ihn entführt und er weis das . Seit dieser Tat bin ich in der Gunst des Lords gestiegen ...Komm an unsere Seite , Helen . Ich möchte dich bei mir haben . Du gehörst mir ."  
  
"Schämen Sie sich denn gar nicht ?" Fletcher sah ihn voller Trauer , aber auch Abneigung , an . "Sie hat Ihnen vertraut , McGuire ...Sie sind daran schuld , dass sie gegen ihren Willen zur Verräterin wurde !"  
  
"SEIEN SIE STILL , FLETCHER !" , fauchte Odeon . "SIE VERSTEHEN GAR NICHTS !"  
  
"Dann erklär's mir !" Helen weinte hemmungslos und packte mit der blutverschmierten Hand seinen Umhang . "Erklär's mir , Odeon ! Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt ?"  
  
"Hast du es mir gesagt ?" Seine Stimme war wieder kalt , als er sich erhob . "Hast du mir gesagt , dass Mark entführt wurde ? Hast du mir gesagt , was es mit deiner Geheimnistuerei auf sich hat ? NEIN ! Wäre ich nicht in den Diensten des Lords hätte ich es niemals erfahren !"  
  
"Ich wollte doch ...ich wollte nicht ...dass du dir Sorgen machst ..." , flüsterte sie verstört . "Bitte ...bitte tu den anderen nichts ...ich flehe dich an ..."  
  
Er hob ihr Kinn hoch .   
  
"Du weist , was ich dafür verlange ." , entgegnete er . "Sind die dir etwa wichtiger als ich , Mark und dein eigenes Leben ?" , fügte er noch mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf Remus und Harry hinzu .   
  
"Warum tust du das , Odeon ?" , heulte Helen verzweifelt . "Warum tust du das ?"  
  
"Nie hast du mir die Zuneigung entgegen gebracht , wie ich dir ." , sagte er hasserfüllt . "Du hättest mein sein sollen , dann wär' vielleicht alles ganz anders verlaufen . Aber ich weis schon , was los ist !" Er sah hinter sie . "Die gefährliche Bestie dort hinten ist dir wohl lieber !" Er lachte trocken . "Oh ja , noch zwei Tage , nicht wahr , Lupin ?"  
  
Remus erbleichte .   
  
"Noch zwei Tage und dann werden die meisten von euch hier nicht mehr am Leben sein !"  
  
"Was haben Sie getan , McGuire ?" , murmelte Hermine . "Sie haben ...Sie waren das ....Mit dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse ...und der Überfall auf Harry ...."  
  
"Sieh an , Ms. Oberschlau . Tatsächlich ist es auch so gewesen ." Er wischte sich über die schwarze Robe . "Leider muss ich sagen , dass ich bei beiden Anschlägen fehlgeleitet wurde . Die Flüche in der Gasse sollten Potter töten - ich nahm an , er würde mit euch gehen , ihr hängt ja auch zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel . Beim zweiten Mal war ich es , der Potter im Schlaf überfiel . Und es war Helen , die mir den Weg ebnete ."  
  
"NEIN !" Sie keuchte erschrocken auf . Er grinste .   
  
"Doch . Als du gesagt hast , ich könnte immer zu dir kommen , wenn ich dich brauchte , hast du mir die Verbindung zu dem Haus geöffnet . Leider weiß ich bis jetzt nicht , wo es ist . Aber keine Sorgen . Wir lassen - eure Knochen sprechen. Es sei denn , Helena entschließt sich doch noch , zu helfen . "  
  
Damit lies er alle in der betrübten Dunkelheit zurück und verschwand aus dem Gang . Niemand sagte was , Sarah , Hermine , Ginny und Luna , die man schon gar nicht mehr in der Ecke beachtet hatte , sahen verständnis - und hoffnungslos durch die Gegend , unfähig einen einzigen , klaren Gedanken zu fassen . Helen regte sich wieder als erstes .   
  
"Wenn ich ...." Sie stockte , als niemand regierte . "Wenn ich ...mich ihnen anschließe , dann ...könnte ich euch hier vielleicht rausholen ....ich sollte ..."  
  
".... vielleicht mal überlegen , was du da eigentlich redest !" , fuhr Remus sie an . "Meinst du , die werden dir sofort den Schlüssel in die Hand drücken , sobald du sagst , du bist dabei ?"  
  
"Was weißt du denn schon ?" , giftete sie zurück . Dann schwiegen beide . "Es muss doch einen Ausweg geben !"  
  
"Jemand kann und wird uns helfen ." , knurrte Moody aus seiner Ecke . "Snape wird von Voldemorts Erfolg bereits gehört haben . Darauf müssen wir jetzt vertrauen ..."  
  
"Bevor ich dem vertrau , wird McGuire uns retten !" , meinte Tonks bitter . Auf einmal flatterte vor ihrer Nase ein Rabe durch den Gang , sprang eine Weile vor den Gittern umher , pickte hier und da etwas Moos vom Boden , sah sich um , sprang durch die Gitter in ihre Zellen .   
  
Es rauschte kurz , Federn flogen , ein Umhang wehte - und Snape starrte sie mit missmutigem Blick an .   
  
"Ein bisschen mehr Vertauen in Dumbledores Leute wär' angebracht , du freche Göre ."  
  
Remus stand auf , in seinen Augen flackerte ein Funken Hoffnung .  
  
"Hat Dumbledore was gesagt ? Hast du die Schlüssel oder so was in der Art ?" , fügte er mit einem zweifelndem Blick zum Gitter , in dem keine Tür angebracht schien . Snape warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu , gefolgt von einer kleinen Phiole .   
  
"Trinken Sie das ." , sagte er barsch . "Aber langsam . Das Konzentrat des Trankes reicht für die nächste Zeit , es sollte sie bei Vollmond unter Kontrolle halten , wenn sie in ihrem jetztigen Dasein nicht gerade einen Schwächeanfall haben . Ich werde versuchen , Ihnen noch eines zu bringen - zur Sicherheit ."  
  
Remus nickte , entkorkte das kleine Gefäß und trank in kleinen Schlücken . Dann steckte er sich die Phiole in den Umhang und schloss die Augen . Sein Gesicht wirkte erleichtert .Irgendwann massierte er sich die Schläfen und presste die Lippen an einander .  
  
"Professor Lupin , geht es Ihnen gut ?" Es war Luna , die da sprach . Harry hatte sie ganz vergessen .   
  
"Ja ...ja , mir geht's gut , danke der Nachfrage , Luna ." Er lächelte ihr zu . Es klappte .   
  
Moody hinkte zu Snape herüber , ebenso wie Dearborn .   
  
"Was machen wir jetzt ?" , fragte er ahnungslos . "Ist es nicht zu gefährlich , wenn du dich hier so offen zeigst ? Wir haben unsere Zauberstäbe nicht mehr ."   
  
"Ich bin mit einem Zauber geschützt , der alle davon abhält zu sehen , welche Todesser sich wo befinden . Sie haben die Zauberstäbe beim Fuchsbau liegen gelassen ." Snape verschränkte die Arme . "Molly Weasley und Arabella Figg leben noch ." Ron und Ginny lächelten erleichtert . "Dumbledore ruft eventuell den Notstand aus ."  
  
"Den Notstand ?" Tonks sprang auf die Beine . "Aber ...er kann das doch nicht machen ...So viele sind wir nicht !Es ist unnötig ..."  
  
"Was ist der Notstand ?" Ron sah sie fragend an . Wie immer war sein Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeichen . Remus , der Helen nach wie vor völlig ignorierte , wandte sich ihm zu .   
  
"Wenn Dumbledore als Oberhaupt des Ordens den Notstand ausruft ," , erklärte er . "bedeutet das , dass fast der gesamte Orden des Phönix zusammenkommt ."  
  
Rons Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht . Hermine stöhnte .   
  
"Ron , der Orden besteht aus mehr Leuten , als aus denen , die im Hauptquartier aus und ein gehen . Dumbledore hat Leute auf der ganzes Welt verstreut . Er könnte doch ein paar Wirrlichter schicken !" Ihr Gesicht hellte sich , als wäre ein Licht aufgegangen . "Ja ! Die sind nicht so ungewöhnlich , die würden uns doch helfen , oder ?"  
  
"Nein ." , entgegnete Snape . "Außer Raben und Schlangen gibt es hier keine anderen Tiere ."  
  
"Warum will Dumbledore Irrwichte auf seiner Seite haben ?" , fragte Ron .   
  
"Wirrlichter nicht Irrwichte ." , verbesserte sie ihn genervt . "Die sind das kleine Volk . Sie leben teilweise in tiefen Waldgebieten und Sümpfen und verwirren ihre Feinde damit , indem sie mit einer Laterne vorausschweben ,aber sie könnten uns auch den Ausgang weisen ."  
  
"Gibt es da nicht so ähnliche Wesen ...." Ginny dachte nach und suchte nach Remus' Blick , der sich aber wieder Snape zugewandt hat . Dann sah sie weiter zur Helen . Sie war die erste . "Wie heißen die gleich wieder ....Kappas ?"  
  
Helen lächelte gequält , schüttelte aber den Kopf .   
  
"Kappas sehen ganz anders aus , sind viel größer und erwürgen ihre Feinde mit ihren schuppigen Händen . Und sie wohnen nicht im Wald ." , erklärte sie . Harry konnte nicht anders . Wäre sie eine Lehrerin , würde sie bestimmt genau so gut sein , wie Remus . Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf leistete Widerspruch ....Aber er hätte euch nicht verraten ....Die Tatsache , dass sie mit ihm verwandt war , stimmte ihn irgendwie bedrückt . Es wäre ihm gleichgültig gewesen , wenn sie eine Fremde wäre ....aber sie war seine Tante und eine Hexe und all das und so , wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte . Trotz allem konnte sie ihn nicht umbringen oder ausliefern ....~das heißt , du bedeutest ihr etwas ...und gib es zu , sie bedeutet dir auch viel ~....Harry sah die Frau an , sah in ihre grünen Augen und auf die zarten Hände . Auf einmal musste er sich eingestehen , dass er seine Mutter ähnlich sah und Mark in gewisser Weise ihm selbst .   
  
"Potter !" Er fuhr auf , als Snape ihn anherrschte .   
  
"Ja ?"  
  
"Der dunkle Lord will dich haben ." Er sagte es so , als wäre es reine Routine . "Anscheinend hast du Andeutungen gemacht , du wüsstest etwas über den Orden ." Harry schluckte und dachte an die Traumpassage . " Er wird bei dir Gedanken lesen wollen ."  
  
"WAS ?" Er sah auf . "Aber -" Hilflos sah er zu Hermine , die ihn so ansah , als wäre sie sich ganz sicher , dass er es könnte , und beschloss zu Schweigen .   
  
"Wir sind im Moment zu wenige , wir können euch hier nicht mit Gewalt herausholen ." , fuhr Snape fort . Seine Stimme klang , wie man feststellte , weniger angriffslustig , sondern sachlich und korrekt .   
  
"Das heißt im Klartext wir müssen und Voldemort stellen ." Dearborn sah ihn an . "Richtig ?"  
  
"....Ja ." Der Tränkemeister nickte . "Es sei denn , Sie können es schaffen , zu entkommen . Die Gitter sind mit einem speziellen Fluch versiegelt , die nur Befugte öffnen dürfen ."  
  
"Lestrange und McGuire ." , seufzte Sarah .   
  
"Moody , Sie kennen den Plan dieses Gebäudes , Sie wissen , wo es steht ." Snape wandte sich dem alten Mann zu . "Nutzen Sie dieses gottverdammte Wissen und schaffen Sie sich hier raus , bevor alle draufgehen . Voldemort wird in Kürze hier eintreffen , in einer Stunde , vielleicht in der Hälfte der Zeit . Und genau die werden wir jetzt nutzten ." Er wandte sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab an Harry . "Leglimens ."  
  
Der Fluch traf ihn unerwartet . Es war genau so , wie er sich daran erinnerte , wie es immer mit Snape war ...Doch während er in den Privatstunden wenigstens die Tür benutzten konnte , stand er diesmal reglos da und lies es Geschehen , seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander , waren nicht frei ....  
  
Er sah seine Mutter und seinen Vater , wie sie starben ...Er sah Sirius durch dieses Tor im Ministerium fallen ...Vor seinen Augen fiel Cedric zu Boden ...Er sah zitternde Hände ...Stumme Tränen ...lachende Todesser ...das Gesicht des Dementors ...Alles , vor was er sich seit jeher gefürchtet hatte , trat nun mit einem Schlag auf die Bildfläche ...Die Schmerzen des Crucio - Fluches glitten immer und immer wieder durch ihn hindurch ....  
  
"Jetzt reicht's ." Snape brach die Verbindung mit ihm ab , seine Hände zitterten . All die Bilder schienen nicht kalt an ihm vorbeigegangen zu sein . "Was soll das, Potter ?"  
  
Auch Harry bebte , keuchte . Er griff sich an die Brust und richtete sich so gut es ging auf .   
  
"Wenn du dich so Voldemort ausrichtest , wird der Orden nicht mehr lange bestehen !" Er kniff die Augen zusammen . "Los jetzt . Leglimens ."  
  
Harry kniff die Augen erneut zusammen . Diesmal sah er die Tür und dahinter das Hauptquartier des Ordens . Nein , dachte er angestrengt . Nicht reinsehen ... Schwer , erneut quietschend schlug die Tür zu . Im selben Augenblick trat die Realität vor seine Augen .  
  
"Es wird reichen müssen ." , murmelt Snape und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg . "Ich werde -"  
  
Aber im selben Moment sprangen Helen und Remus auf , Moody blickte zur Tür .  
  
"Verschwinde !"  
  
Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen verwandelte sich Snape in einen Raben , hüpfte durch die Tür und setzte sich in eine andere Zelle auf die Bank . Die Todesser , sechs an der Zahl , marschierten an ihnen vorbei , öffneten die Gitter und packten sie alle grob an den Handgelenken .   
  
"Mitkommen ." , befahl eine kalte Stimme . Rodolphus Lestrange ....schoss es Harry durch die Kopf , als er auf die Beine gerissen wurde . Als er ein letztes Mal zu Snape sah , blickten die schwarzen Knopfaugen ihnen hinterher . Darin war etwas anderes zu sehen , als Stumpfsinn und Hass . Es war Mitleid und Trauer . Der Rabe blinzelte noch kurz , dann schlug er leise mit dem Flügeln und verschwand durch die noch offene Tür .   
  
Harry sah zu Boden . Und betete .   
  
TBC   
  
AN : Der Titel gilt natürlich mehren Personen . Snape , der bei Voldemort spioniert , McGuire , der bei Helen spioniert & Helen die bei Dumbledore spioniert hat ( kompliziert ) . Die Erinnerungen wollte ich eigendlich in kursiv schreiben , aber html. Funktioniert nicht , nur txt. *grummel* 


	37. Abenddämmerung versinkt in Schwärze

AN : Geckole - Die Idee mit dem Animugus kam aus meinem Kopf *wirbel* Ich hab gedacht , was für ein Tier wäre Snape ? Ne Schlange wegen Slytherin ? Klischeehaft . Ne Fledermaus ? *prust* Das wäre die Reine Verarsche gewesen . Und ein Rabe - das ist doch peferkt , oder nicht ?  
  
Six83 - *lach* Du bist wunderbar , weißt du das ? Diese Theorien waren einfach göttlich ! Bösartiger Klon ( ich hätt mich echt wegschmeißen können ) ^-^Einen austickenden Harry ...hm ...ich glaub , den bring ich noch wo unter .  
  
LordMystic - Nichts für ungut , aber wenn ich in Paris bin , kann ich wohl schlecht an der Story weiterarbeiten und am Ankunftstag zuhause mehr als vier Seiten schreiben. Außerdem schreibe ich zwei Englischtests . Hm ...warum bringt Snape die Zauberstäbe nicht : Weil er sonst in Gefahr wäre und Voldi dahinter kommen würde , dass er einen Spion hat . Warum sie sich nicht in Vögel verwandeln ? : Weil's zu langweilig wäre . Warum Voldi die anderen nicht ausfragt ?: Die Kinder wissen nicht genug, bei den Erwachsenen wär's auch öde . *willseinenSpass* *lol*  
  
Auxia - Naja , eben weil sie Harry drankriegen wollte ( mehr oder weniger ...)  
  
Und natürlich Danke an Arura , YanisTamiem , Millicent-vs-Hermine   
  
37 KAPITEL : ABENDDÄMMERUNG VERSINKT IN SCHWÄRZE   
  
Es war wie ein Labyrinth . Vielleicht war es früher auch eins gewesen . Die dunklen Gänge wurden nur spärlich von den glimmenden Zauberstäben der Todesser erleuchtet . Harry versuchte sich zu merken , wie oft sie wohin abbogen , aber nach der zehnten Treppe , dem fünfzehnten Gang nach links und dem neunten ( oder was es schon der zehnte ?) nach rechts hörte er auf . Alles sah gleich aus , egal wohin sie gingen und nur Moody schien eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon zu haben , wo sie sich befanden .   
  
Schließlich blieben die Todesser vor einer massiven Tür stehen . Sie war fünf Meter hoch und aus dunklem Holz waren Figuren eingeschnitten , die dem ganzen ein höllisches Aussehen verliehen . Harry schluckte .   
  
Auf einmal keimte jähe Angst in ihm hoch . Er hatte schon öfters Voldemort gegenübergestanden , als irgend jemand anderes im Orden , er hatte gegen ihn gekämpft ohne große Hoffnung auf Überlebenschancen und war bis jetzt immer entkommen . Aber heute , jetzt , in diesem Augenblick , war es etwas vollkommen anderes . Diesmal war er nicht alleine und die Angst vor dem , was sich hinter der Tür befand , richtete sich auch nicht auf ihn selber . Sondern auf die Leute , die noch bei ihm waren . Hermine , die noch so viel im Leben vor hatte und die besten Chancen auf den besten Beruf hatte , Ginny , die jüngste von allen , die hätte unbekümmert aufwachsen sollen , Ron und Luna, Freunde , Tonks , die noch nicht einmal eine Familie gegründet hatte , Moody, der zu stolz war , um ohne Zauberstab von Todessern hingerichtet zu werden , Dearborn , der eben erst nach Hause zurückgekehrt war , Remus und Helen , die so gut mit einander harmonierten , die nicht die Gelegenheit hätten , sich wieder zu versöhnen . Und Sarah, die er so sehr schätzte .  
  
Ja , Harry hatte Angst . Angst um Leute , für die er sein eigenes Leben geben würde , Angst vor der Zukunft , die noch nicht beschritten worden war . Die Tür glitt langsam auf .   
  
Es war eine rießige Halle . An den Wänden waren Bänke angebracht worden , ebenso wie tausende von Spiegeln , die sogar von der Decke hingen , einige kaum größer als Harrys Fingernagel , andere größer als ein Mann . Harry und die anderen wurden auf Bank geschubst und mit einem Fluch daran gefesselt . Er sah sich um . Auf den anderen Bänken saßen die Todesser , alle ganz in Schwarz verhüllt. Aber es konnte nicht Voldemorts gesamte Armee sein , es waren kaum mehr Leute da , wie damals auf dem Friedhof . Und irgendwo unter ihnen standen Snape und McGuire und sahen sie an . Die Gestalten tuschelten unter einander , aber die riesige Halle warf das Geflüsterte fünf Mal verstärkt zurück , so dass es wie ein weit entferntes Donnerrollen klang . Eine zarte Hand berührte seine Schulter . Helen beugte sich zu ihm vor .   
  
"Hab keine Angst , Harry ." , flüsterte sie leise . An ihrer erstickten Stimme hörte er die Panik und die Trauer , aber auch zugleich die Überzeugung , etwas zu tun . "Hab keine Angst , du wirst nicht sterben. Ich werde dich beschützen . Wenn es sein muss , unter dem Einsatz meines Lebens ."  
  
Remus sah zu Boden , als Harry , ohne sich umzusehen , nach ihrer Hand griff und sie drückte . Auf einmal keimte in ihm Hoffnung hoch . Hoffnung , vielleicht doch noch herauszukommen , um mit Helen zu reden , an einen See zu fahren , zu lachen , zu entspannen . Es gab noch so viel , was er tun wollte .   
  
"Ist das niedlich !" , höhnte Bellatrix Lestrange nicht weit von ihnen entfernt. "Halten gegenseitig Händchen , um nicht an der nagenden Verzweiflung unterzugehen !" Sie lachte hysterisch . "Das wird lustig . Der Dunkle Lord wird erfreut sein ! Was meinst du , Dorian ? Wann werden sie sterben ?"  
  
Harry fuhr auf und sah durch die Kapuze hinein in zwei dunkle Augen , die in Düsternis verbogen lagen . Sie waren kalt und gefühlslos , selbst als sie zu Helen glitten und dann verächtlich weiter zu Remus . Ihm wurde klar , dass sich die Männer seit ihrer ersten Begegnung abgrundtief hassten .   
  
"Das weis nur der Dunkle Lord selbst ." , murmelte er zur Antwort . " Die wahre Folter wird erst in zwei Tagen bei Vollmond einsetzten . Sie werden um Gnade winseln , wenn sich der Werwolf verwandelt . Dann haben wir auch die Deuterin auf unserer Seite ."  
  
"Aber wir brauchen Sie nicht alle , oder ?" Der Mann , der sprach , nahm als erster seine Kapuze ab . Es war Rabastan Lestrange . Seine Augen waren voller Wahnsinn und quollen hervor , als er seinen Zauberstab zückte . Askaban schien ihm mehr zugesetzt haben, als den anderen . Seine links Gesichtshälfte war völlig zerkratzt und vernarbt , seine Stimme war krächzend und überschlagend . "Wir brauchen sie doch nur lebendig , oder ?" Er kicherte . "Dann können wir doch ein bisschen Spass haben ..." Seine Augen glitten gierig umher und blieben an Ginny hängen , die sich ganz nach hinten an die Wand verdrückt und sich hinter Dearborn versteckt hatte . "Ich will die kleine haben ..." Er leckte sich lüstern über die Zunge . "So jung ...."  
  
"Hör auf zu sabbern ." , ertönte eine kalte Stimme , die Harrys Herz stehenbleiben lies . Es war Snape, der seine Kapuze abnahm . Auch sein Anblick war hochnäßig und arrogant . Er achtete gar nicht auf die Leute , mit denen er zusammenarbeitete , nicht auf die Kinder , die er unterrichtete . "Der Dunkle Lord will sie ganz und unversehrt haben ."  
  
"Du hast mir gar nichts zu befehlen !" , schnarrte Rabastan und wandte sich ihm wutentbrannt zu . "Alter Quacksalber , was willst du mir denn schon sagen ?"  
  
"Eine Menge ." Snape hob seinen Zauberstab . "Ich bin Ranghöher als du , du kleines , winselndes Stück Dreck , weil ich genug Verstand besaß , um nicht nach Askaban zu kommen ."  
  
"Ja ..." Rabastan grinste . "Weil du dich hinter dem Bart des Alten Narren versteckt hast !" Er lachte auf . "Die , die ihr Leben opferten , sind die wahren Diener des Lords , vergiss das nicht !"  
  
Snape verengte die Augen zu schlitzen . In diesem Augenblick wirkte er hunderprozentig wie ein Todesser und nicht wie ein Spion für den Orden . In Harry kamen Zweifel hoch .  
  
"Und vergiss du nicht , Rabastan Lestrange ...", flüsterte der Tränkemeister und aus seinem Zauberstab sprühten grüne Funken . "..., dass ich die Befugnis habe , die dein gottverdammtes Hirn rauszupressen , wann es mir gefällt , also halt dein dämliches Maul und vergreif dich an jemandem , der so alt ist wie du . Die brauchen wir noch , klar ?"  
  
"Es reicht jetzt ." McGuire stellte sich dazwischen und Snape lies seinen Zauberstab sinken . Rabastan hinkte zur Seite . "In wenigen Augenblicken wird der Lord ankommen , also hört auf mit den Streitereien ." Auch seine Kapuze war bereits vom Gesicht geglitten . "Stellt euch auf und seit gefälligst leise ."  
  
Einige Minuten vergingen mehr oder weniger still , die Spiegel schwankten an den silbernen Fäden , die an der Wand waren von Finsternis erfüllt . Wie auf Kommando setzten sich die Todesser auf die Bänke und erst jetzt konnte Harry einen hohen Sessel an der ihm gegenüberliegenden Wand erkennen.   
  
Langsam aber sicher fing seine Narbe schmerzhaft zu Pochen an , aber er wollte den Todessern nicht die Genugtuung geben und es offen zeigen . Er klammerte sich an den Rand der Bank und starrte geradeaus . Voldemort kam näher ...Und er freute sich . Freute sich , seine ärgsten Feinde am Boden zu haben .   
  
Die Tür wurde laut aufgestossen , der Schmerz in Harrys Narbe wuchs , aber er hielt die Augen eisern offen . Zuerst glitt eine riesige Schlange herein , Ron atmete pfeifend aus ; Es war die selbe , die seinen Vater angegriffen hatte . Dann hörten sie die Schritte . Rhythmisch stampfend , der schwarze Umhang glitt sanft und raschelnd über den harten Steinboden . Das weiße Gesicht mit schlangenähnlichen Nüstern und roten Augen , die schmalen Lippen , die Spinnenförmigen Hände . Die Tür schlug zu und hinterlies noch ein Echo in der steinernen Halle .   
  
Voldemort lächelte .   
  
Die Todesser neigten ihre Köpfe Richtung Boden , als er sich auf den hohen Sessel setzte und sich die Schlange zu seinen Füßen einrollte . Er öffnete die Hände und klatschte ein paar Mal . Harry konnte erkennen , wie Snape die Augen zusammenkniff und sich auf die Lippe biss , bis diese weis wurde . Dieser Mann hatte eindeutig Angst .   
  
"Ich muss wirklich sagen , ich bin beeindruckt ." Voldemort sah jeden einzelnen von ihnen lange an . Einige zitterten , als sein Blick sie traf , andere ertrugen ihn mit Gleichgültigkeit oder Unterwerfung . "Ihr habt es tatsächlich geschafft , einige der besten des Ordens zu mir zu bringen , ich gratuliere . Wen haben wir denn da ?"   
  
Er sah zu der Bank , die ihm gegenüberstand , und musterte die Leute , die dort saßen , zusammengekettet mit einem unbrechbaren Fluch .   
  
"Kinder , hm ?" Voldemorts Lächelnd wurde breiter . "Ein hervorragendes Mittel , um den alten Narren zu Erpressen , die kleinen Bälger liegen ihm doch sehr am Herzen ...Und wie heißen die Herrschaften ? Sehen wir mal hin ....Hermine Granger ." Sie zuckte zusammen , sah ihm aber mutig entgegen . "Ein Glücksfall in der Familie armseliger Muggels ...Ronald und Virginia Weasley ; Hervorragend zur Erpressung geeignet , besonders bei einem so süßem , kleinen Ding ." Rabastan leckte sich erneut gierig über die Zunge . "Sieh einer an , ein bekanntes Gesicht ." Voldemort hielt bei Sarah inne . "Eine McKinnon , ganz eindeutig . McGuire ?"  
  
Der Mann nahm seine Kapuze ab und beugte den Kopf .   
  
"Ihr Name ist Sarah McKinnon , 16 Jahre alt . Tochter von Marcus und Marlene McKinnon ." , gab er bereitwillig , einem Automaten nicht unähnlich , Auskunft . Voldemort musterte sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen , dann grinste er weiter .   
  
"Ich denke , wir werden ihr ein ähnliches Ende wie ihren Eltern bereiten ....Was haben wir hier noch . Oho , Alastor Mad-eye Moody , so eine Ehre. Ihr Verfolgungswahn war wohl zu nichts nütze , was ?" Der alte Mann schwieg . "Dann noch drei Leute , die mein Angebot strickt abgelehnt haben , mir beizutreten : Die Deuterin Helen Evans , Der Werwolf Remus Lupin und die Metamorphmagierin Nymphadora Tonks . Sie werden ihre Absagen mit dem Leben bezahlen . Und - welch Ehre , Harry Potter persönlich ."  
  
Einige Todesser nahmen die Kapuzen ab , um ihn besser sehen zu können und grinsten höhnisch . Harry starrte ihn wutentbrannt , aber schweigend , in die Augen , obwohl der Schmerz seiner Narbe ihn zu überwältigen drohte .  
  
"Diesmal , Potter , wirst du mir nicht entkommen ." , flüsterte Voldemort mit deutlicher Schadenfreude . "Du bist hier in meiner Festung , eingesperrt mit meinen Leuten , die dich nicht rauslassen werden , und einem Werwolf , der dich in Stücke reißen wird . Diesmal wird es mir Genugtuung sein , zuzusehen , wie du von einem deiner Freunde umgebracht wirst . Ich muss mich lediglich drei Tage gedulden , aber glaube mir , wir haben's nicht eilig ." Die Todesser lachten .   
  
Auf einmal kniff Voldemort die Augen zusammen , sein Grinsen verschwand , als er auf Dearborn blickte , der den Kopf gesenkt hielt und die herab hängenden Haare den Blick auf seine Gesichtszüge verhinderten . Voldemort nickte Bellatix zu , die sich von ihrem Platz rührte , ihn am Kinn packte und sein Gesicht hochriss .   
  
Ein erstauntes , wenn nicht gar erschrockenes Flüstern ging durch den Raum . Anscheinend hat noch niemand bemerkt , um wen es sich hier handelte .   
  
"Unmöglich ." , schnarrte Voldemort und erhob sich . Jegliche Freude war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen . "Caradoc Dearborn starb vor mehr als fünfzehn Jahren ."  
  
Harry beobachtete mit Gunugtuung , dass Voldemort etwas erfahren hatte , was er nicht wusste und was er auch nicht erklären konnte . Der junge Mann sagte nichts , Bellatrix schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht und lies ihn auf ein stummes Kommando los .   
  
"Dearborn kommt in die Einzelzelle , zusammen mit Evans ." , befahl Voldemort kalt . "Der Werwolf kommt zu den anderen ....Aber bevor ich die zwei nach dem Vollmond vernehme , wenn ihr Geist gebrochen und willig ist, bevor die anderen sterben , möchte ich dich , Potter , ganz höchstpersönlich vernehmen ."  
  
Er schnippte mit den Zauberstab und sie spürten , wie die magischen Fesseln gelöst wurden . Harry erhob sich und stellte mit einem inneren Grinsen fest , dass viele der Todesser eine alarmierende Haltung einnahmen . Ein gutes Zeichen für seine spätere Berufslaufbahn ( wenn er soweit überleben würde ) . Er trat einen Schritt vor .   
  
"Oho , so mutig wie es sich für einen Gryffindor gehört !" Wieder war die Stimme voller Hohn . "Ich würde nicht so wagemutig und frech sein ...sonst ...Crucio ."  
  
Der Fluch raste direkt auf ihn zu , traf ihn in der Brust . Seine Knochen standen in Flammen , seine Haut brannte , vor den Augen tanzten Lichtpunkte auf und ab . Aber er schrie nicht . Nein . Er schrie nicht , er schrie nicht ...er schrie nicht ... er schrie nicht ...  
  
"So störrisch ? Crucio ."  
  
Der nächste Fluch traf nicht ihm , sondern Helen . Sie war nicht so stark . Sie krümmte sich , schrie , packte sich den Kopf , weinte , zitterte . Remus streckte die Hand aus , um sie an der Schulter zu packen , zog seine Hand aber wieder zurück .   
  
"HÖR AUF!" Harry versuchte sich aufzurichten , auch wenn es schien , als wäre jeder Muskel in seinem Körper gerissen . "Du bist und bleibst ein verdammtes Monster , Riddle ." , keuchte er hasserfüllt . Die Worte stolperten ihm aus dem Mund , unkontrolliert , hastig , hasserfüllt . "Sagst , du verachtest Halbblüter , dabei bist du selbst eines ...und deiner verdammten Todesser wissen es nicht einmal !" Eine Stille trat ein . Harry keuchte . "Wen hasst du - wirklich so sehr ? ...Halbblüter ? Die Muggel ...oder dich selbst ? Natürlich .... jetzt sehe ich es ! Du hasst dich selber !" Er lachte verzweifelt . In diesem Moment sah er ziemlich übergeschnappt aus . "So ein häßlich Monster wie du .... natürlich ...natürlich ...!"  
  
Voldemort kam mit drohenden Schritten auf ihn zu , hob den Zauberstab .   
  
"Was ist ? Kannst du dich nicht anders wehren ? KANNST DU NICHTS DARAUF ENTGEGNEN ? Nein , natürlich nicht ... WEIL ES DIE WAHRHEIT IST , RIDDLE ! Und alle wissen es nun ! Weil von allen Schlammblütern in diesem Raum du am verabscheungswürdigen bist !"  
  
Voldemort blieb stehen . Harry schloss die Augen . Die Wut war zu schnell über ihn hereingebrochen. Pass auf dich auf und mach nichts leichtsinniges , war das , was er in seinem inneren hörte .  
  
"Leglimens ." Der Fluch war genau so wie bei Snape , nur um ein vielfaches stärker . Zwischen der Traumwelt und der Wirklichkeit hörte er noch seine Stimme . "Deine Frechheit wird der Orden mit seiner Existenz bezahlen ."  
  
Hermine schloss die Augen , Sarah bis sich auf die Lippen , Ron hielt Lunas Hand und selbst Helen und Remus tauschten für einen kurzen Moment Blicke .   
  
Der Zauber war so stark , dass Harry die Tür von innen heraus zuhalten musste . Hinter sich sah er die Ordensakten liegen , die Protokolle , die Mitgliederlisten , Bücher , Artefakte , Spiegel . Er sah Malfoy und Hermine , Sirius , Dearborn , Torbögen . Voldemort zog an der Tür , sie beugte sich gefährlich , er riss daran , aber sie gab nicht nach .   
  
Dann fiel Harry in einen tiefen Schlaf . 


	38. Ein Sommernachtstraum

38 Kapitel : Ein Sommernachtstraum   
  
"Mrs. Macmillan , Mr. Macmillan , setzten Sie sich doch am besten ans Fenster - Amelia , liebes , bitte rutsch doch mit dem Stuhl näher heran - Ah , Alesander , du kommst gleich mit mir mit -AH !- Mrs. Fabiano , trinken Sie einen Schluck Wein , Albus wird gleich hier sein - Minato - san , schön Sie zu sehen , dort , neben Florence d'Arc ist noch ein Platz - Nienke , NIENKE ! Nicht dorthin , da ist die Küche - Wunderbar , dass du es noch geschafft hast , Marie , wundervoll ...ja ...Ach , Kingsley , ENDLICH !"   
  
Mrs Weasley wirkte gehetzt , sie stolperte zwischen den Stühlen auf den schwarzen Mann zu und blieb stehen .   
  
"Ist Severus endlich angekommen ?" , fragte sie atemlos und verschnupft . "Und Albus ?"  
  
"Albus ist auf dem Weg ." , antwortete er mit seiner ruhigen , tiefen Stimme . "Und Severus ist noch nicht von der Versammlung zurück ."   
  
Die Mutter schneuzte sich ausgiebig in ihr Taschentuch und sackte auf dem nächstbesten Stuhl zusammen , wobei sie sich heulend das Gesicht bedeckte .   
  
"Meine armen Kinder ....ich liebe sie so sehr ...ich habe solche Angst !" Fred und George , die heute an der gesamten Versammlung teilnahmen , legten die Arme um sie .   
  
"Keine Sorge , Mum ." , murmelten sie ihr zu , aber auch ihre Gesichter wirkten verschlossen . "Keine Sorge , sie werden wieder nach Hause kommen , ganz bestimmt ...."   
  
Der tröstliche Moment hielt nicht lange an , denn die Tür zur Eingangshalle , in der wegen der vielen Leute heute ausnahmsweise das Treffen stattfinden würde , aufflog und Snape hereingerauscht kam . Er war kalkweiss im Gesicht und die anderen Ordensmitglieder sahen ihn an ihnen vorbei in die Küche rennen und in hastigen Schlücken Wasser Trinken . McGonagall , die sich so eben mit Wladimir unterhalten , sprang auf und rannte ihm hinterher . Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete den Tränkemeister , wie er immer und immer wieder sein Glas am Hahn auffüllte und das Wasser austrank .   
  
"Severus ?" McGonagall ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu . "Ist etwas - passiert ?" Auch wenn sie versuchte so zu klingen wie immer , ihre zitternde Stimme verriet sie . "Mit den anderen ?"  
  
Der Mann stellte das Glas ab , beugte sich vornüber und bedeckte sich die Augen mit der Hand , wobei ihm die schwarzen Haare wie ein Vorhang ins Gesicht fielen . Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf .   
  
"Wir sind knapp an einer Katastrophe vorbeigekommen , aber nicht nächste wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen ." , murmelte er ihr zu . "Er hat Potter gefoltert und ihn dann vernommen -" Die Lehrerin zog die Luft ein . Ein schwacher Geist konnte gegen Voldemort nicht standhalten . " - aber er hat sich ganz angemessen geschlagen . Sollte Er allerdings noch die anderen vernehmen , fürchte ich , werden wir bald auf sehr wenige reduziert sein ."  
  
"Gesundheitlicher Zustand der Gefangenen ?" Alesander kam mit ernsten Schritten auf sie zu .   
  
"Ich habe Lupin den Trank gebracht und muss es wieder tun , aber ich denke , er wird sich auch so halten können . Er ist keine große Gefahr ." , antwortete Snape . Langsam gewann er seine alte Art zurück . "Ich sehe Dearborn gefährdet , Er weis nun , dass er zurückgekehrt ist ...hm , Evans wird wohl noch eine Weile durchhalten ..."  
  
"Evans ?" McGonagall verschluckte sich und hustete erst einmal ausgiebig . "Wer -?"  
  
"Später , wenn der Notstand abgerückt ist ." , murmelte Snape abweichend , als eine fesche Italienerin an ihnen vorbei gerauscht war . "Jedenfalls sehe ich das so : Sollten die da nicht rauskommen , werden einige von ihnen eventuell ! - unter dem Biss einen Werwolfs sterben und andere ganz sicher ! - und Potter gehört eindeutig in jene Kategorie - werden von Ihm persönlich hingerichtet ."  
  
Sie sahen alle getroffen zu Boden und schwiegen sich an , als die Eingangstür erneut aufschwang und laute , freudige Rufe ertönten . Alesander sah sie an und mit einem einstimmigen Kopfnicken betraten sie die Eingangshalle und nahmen die vorderen Plätze ein . Dumbledore lächelte allen zu , schüttelte hier und dort Hände und bannte sich den Weg durch das Stuhlgewirr , um vorne an ein Pult zu treten . Einige murmelten noch , dann wurde es leise und die Augen richteten sich auf den alten Mann ,der trotz der angespannten Situation lächelte . Aber es wirkte lasch und nicht wirklich aufbauend .   
  
Die Gänge waren dunkel , so dunkel , dass Harry nichts sehen konnte . Es stank nach Säure und Blut , es war unheimlich , feucht und kalt .   
  
"Hallo ?" Hallo ..lohallo...hallolo ...hallo ...ha ..l...lo ...Die Steine warfen das Echo zurück . Es fror , seine Finger fühlten sich wie abgestorben an , kalt , tot . Und niemand war zu sehen ...Er zitterte unwillkürlich ...und dort ...in einer Zelle ...sah er ein kleines Licht ...Jemand rief nach ihm ...  
  
Er sah Schlangen , viele Schlangen , die seltsam Metallartig glitzerten . Er sah tausende von Gängen , kein Entkommen , das immer präsente Lachen . Seine Mutter , sein Vater ... Sirius ... sie standen dort hinter den Gittern , riefen ihn ....  
  
"Harry ? Harry , bitte komm zu dir ..."  
  
Müde öffnete er die Augen . Die Gegend hatte sich nicht verändert , es war lediglich etwas heller . Nun lag er in der kleineren Zelle , zusammen mit Dearborn und Moody . Durch die Gitter berührte ihn Helen sanft an der Schulter . Als sie sah , wie er sich aufrappelte , lächelte sie erleichert .  
  
"Du lebst ." Es war weder Frage noch Feststellung . Er rieb sich verkatert das Herz . Die Wogen des Cruciofluches glitten wie sanfte Wellen über seinen Körper und hätten ihn wieder zu Boden gleiten lassen , aber er stöhnte und blieb schwer atmend an der Wand sitzen .   
  
"Schon gut , Harry ...schon gut ." Remus kam zu ihm herüber und half ihm so gut es ging hoch . "Es sind die Nachwirkungen des Fluches ..."  
  
"N - Nachwirkungen ?" Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus , es fiel ihm irgendwie schwer . "Die hatte ich noch nie ..."  
  
"Diesmal hat's dich besonders oft getroffen ." , murmelte Sarah . Sie saß bei Mundungus und kaute auf ihren Fingernägeln . Unwillkürlich erinnerte sie Harry an den Mann aus einem früheren Traum . "Echt ...besonders oft ."  
  
"S - Snape ?"  
  
"Ist bereits zu Dumbledore ." , antwortete Hermine und kam ein bisschen Näher . "Er informiert ihn , wo wir - ähm - sind ."  
  
Harry nickte . Der Traum , den er gehabt hatte , war kurz , aber klar gewesen . Er griff hoffnungsvoll in seine Innentasche - und zog sein Taschenmesser hervor .   
  
"Was ?" Ron sprang auf . "Die Haben unsere Taschen gar nicht geleert ?"  
  
"Hast du das etwas nicht mitbekommen ?" Tonks hob eine Augenbraue , die , wie man unschwer erkennen konnte , aufgeplatzt war . "Ach nein ...warst ja bewusstlos ...Ne , die haben nur unsere Zauberstäbe beim Fuchsbau liegen gelassen und haben uns verschleppt . Haben nicht groß kontrolliert."  
  
"Harry -" Remus betrachtete sein Taschenmesser nachdenklich . "Hat - Sirius dir das Geschenkt ?"  
  
"Ja , warum fragst du ?"  
  
Auf einmal erschien ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes . Er zog die Hand durch die Gitter und nahm es in die Hand . Fast zärtlich klappte er es auf . Und zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner Zauberstab , kaum größer als sein Zeigefinger .  
  
"Beim Barte des Merlin !" , flüsterte Moody ehrfürchtig . "Tatsächlich Sirius' Taschenmesser ! Die werden schon seit Jahren nicht mehr hergestellt."  
  
"Oh !" Auch Lunas Augen wurden groß . "Mein Dad hat mir von sowas erzählt ...Diese Transfiguratoren sind aber wirklich sehr selten ."  
  
"Ist es denn ein echter ?" Fletcher kam aus seiner Ecke . "Ein echter Transfigurator ? Ich hab versucht einen zu besorgen , aber -"  
  
"Ich muss dir leider mitteilen , dass sie nicht auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu kaufen sind ." , widersprach Remus kühl und gab es zurück .   
  
"Sirius hat nie gesagt , was es ist ." , entgegnete Harry tonlos . "Ich dachte , es wäre ein einfaches Taschenmesser ...Was ist denn ein Transfigurator ?"  
  
"Ach , eigentlich kann es alles sein .", erklärte Dearborn schulterzuckend . "Aber verkauft wurde es immer in der Form eines Taschenmessers , es war leichter zu Handhaben . Es verwandelt sich immer in das , was man am allermeisten braucht ...Messer , Löffel , Sägen , Schlüssel -und Zauberstäbe ."  
  
"Funktioniert denn der auch ?" , fragte Ginny skeptisch . Jetzt , wo es doch ein wenig Hoffnung gab , zu entkommen , war sie nicht mehr ganz so verängstigt . "Er ist so klein !"  
  
"Nun , er kann keine sehr mächtigen Flüche aussprechen ." , bestätigte Helen kopfnickend . "Aber er reicht für einfache Alohomoras ."  
  
"Würd' ich aber nicht riskieren ." , knurrte Moody abweisend . "Remus hat zwar gesagt , dass es einfach Metall ist , das ein Werwolf durchbrechen könnte -" Er schlug gegen die Gitter . "Aber es heißt nicht , dass Bannkreise darauf liegen . Speziell gegen die Zauber , die zum öffnen von etwas gedacht sind . Hey , Potter , hast du mir nicht zugehört ?" , blaffte er Harry an , als dieser den Zauberstab hoch .   
  
Ich hab ein Ohnegleichen in Verwandlungen , dachte er angestrengt . Jetzt muss ich zeigen , was ich drauf hab . Ich werde es ihnen allen Beweisen ! Mit einer peitschenden Bewegung berührte er die Stäbe , sie wurden weicher , grüner , geschmeidiger . Ginny hätte aufgekreischt , wenn Sarah ihr nicht den Mund zugehalten hätte . Auf dem Boden lagen nun mehr als sieben Schlangen , sie bewegten sich auf sie zu ...  
  
"Halt ." Was als Wort im Kopf begann endete an den Lippen als Zischlaut . Die Schlangen blieben stehen . Harry nickte den anderen zu , die vorsichtig , zögernd , an den Tieren zum freien Gang huschten , die sie immer noch mit wachen Augen anstarrten . Als sie alle draußen standen , wandte sich Harry wieder an die Tiere . Die anderen verstanden nicht , was er sagte , aber die grünen Schlangen wandten sich nach oben , bis sie mit ihren Köpfen die Decke berührten . Dann erstarrten sie wieder zu Stein .   
  
"Du kannst Voldemorts Gitter in Schlangen verwandeln , die dir gehorchen , aber brauchst drei Stunden , bis du weist , wie du Kätzchen verschwinden lassen kannst ?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen, während die Erwachsenen Harry mit mächtigem Stolz ansahen . Remus prüfte noch einmal die Gitter .   
  
"Ein perfekter Plan , Harry ." , versicherte er . "Kein Alarm , wir können -" Aber dann zuckte er zusammen , als ihn eine Welle des Schmerzes durchfuhr .Er zuckte zusammen und hielt einige Sekunden keuchend sein Herz . Tonks eilte zu ihm , bevor Helen auch nur einen Schritt tun konnte .   
  
"Remus...Es ist dieser hoch konzentrierter Trank , nicht wahr ?" , flüsterte sie , während er sich wieder aufrichtete . Er lächelte gezwungen .   
  
"Unter anderem ...Du weist doch , dass ich die Zeit vor und nach dem Vollmond physisch und psychisch nicht viel tauge ..."  
  
"Wir sollten weiter ." Moody sah sich um . "Potter , halt den Zauberstab hoch und betäub jeden , der uns in den Weg kommt ."  
  
Harry nickte nur schwer , öffnete die Tür und die Dunkelheit verschluckte sie .   
  
TBC   
  
AN : Die neu eingeführten Charaktere braucht ihr nicht zu beachten , sie sind lediglich dazu da , um die größe des Ordens mehr zu betonen . Übrigens dauert's jetzt ein bisschen länger mit dem nächsten Chap ( nicht zuuu lang , versprochen ) , aber ne Mathearbeit geht vor . *seufz* 


	39. Das Lächeln eines Engels

AN : Six83 - ich dachte , von dir kommt schon kein Review *Schweißwegwisch* Keinen toten Remus ? Also soll er da ganz alleine lebendig rauskommen ? ^^  
  
Bele - Das Treffen war real , nur so ein kleiner Einschub . Früher hab ich gesagt , Todesser machen keine Fehler bei ihren Gefangenen , alles wird sich auflösen ..irgendwann ...  
  
Karin - lieber nachlesen ^^  
  
So , es geht tatsächlich weiter im Text .Und Thanx an : Arura , laser - jet , auxia , YanisTamiem , Schnecke und Lara . PS: Ernest Smith ist eine Ausgeburt meiner Fantasie *wirbel*. Ihr müsst ihm keine besondere Beachtung schenken .   
  
39 KAPITEL : DAS LÄCHELN EINES ENGELS  
  
"Ich versteh' einfach nicht , warum Dumbledore nicht sagen will , warum er Helen in den Orden aufgenommen hat !" , murmelte Charlie und stampfte zusammen mit den anderen durch den sumpfigen Wald . Es war dunkel , die Zauberstäbe durften nicht für Licht gebraucht werden , sein Vater murmelte unablässig Sicherheitszauber vor sich hin , um fest zu stellen , ob sie überwacht wurden . Ernest Smith trug zwei Tarnumhänge und sah sich interessiert um , als wäre dies eine Exkursion durch Britannien und nicht ein wichtiger Ordensauftrag , bei dem es sich um Leben oder Tod handelte .  
  
"Albus wird schon seine Gründe haben ." , entgegnete Kingsley leise . "Und jetzt kommt , dort ist der Eingang ."  
  
"Sind dort Wachen ?"  
  
Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf und zusammen bewegten sie sich auf ihn zu . Kurz davor stülpten sich je zwei von ihnen einen Tarnumhang drüber . Leise schlichen sie sich an den Hügel heran. Oben , in der Düsternis der Nacht konnte man schemenhaft die Umrisse der Steinbögen erkennen . Arthur sah weg , als Dearborns junges , lachendes Gesicht in seine Erinnerung trat .   
  
Hätte man nicht gewusst , dass eben hier ein Eingang lag , hätte man ihn nie entdeckt . Es war ein riesiger mossbewachsener Steinhaufen am Randes Waldes , aber wenn man genau in den Schatten sah, konnte man eine Tür , so groß wie Kingsley erkennen , die in den Stein eingemeißelt war . Natürlich war sie verschlossen .   
  
"Es wär' riskant , sie zu öffnen ." , überlegte Arthur laut . "Es könnte ein Alarm losgehen oder auf der anderen Seite stehen Wachen ..."  
  
"Ach , das ist kein Problem ." , entgegnete Ernest Smith gelassen und zog eine kleine Kugel aus seiner Umhangstasche . "Haben sie schon einmal was von einem Buch Namens "Herr der Ringe" gehört ? Von J.R.R. Tolkien ?" Als sie die Köpfe schüttelten , wirkte er ernsthaft verärgert. "Ach , kommen Sie! Lief erst vor einigen Monaten in den Muggelkinos , sie müssen doch was mitbekommen haben !"  
  
"Meinst du dieses Ring - Gefusel ?" Charlie hob eine Augenbraue . "Ja , soll ganz gut sein , aber was tut das bitte hier zur Sache ? Was ist das für eine Kugel ?"  
  
"In dem Buch ," , fuhr Ernest unwirsch fort . "Gibt es ein Schwert , welches Blau aufleuchtet , wenn sich ein bestimmter Feind nähert . Ich muss zugeben , dass mich diese Idee fasziniert hat und ich an ihr probiert habe . Da ich erst vor kurzem angekommen bin , hatte Albus noch nicht die Zeit , für jeden eine solche Kugel herzustellen . Sie leuchtet schwarz auf , wenn Todesser in der Nähe sind und ist ansonsten mit weißem Rauch gefüllt . Wenn jemand unerwünschtes in der Nähe ist , verfärbt sie sich rot. " , schloss er stolz .   
  
Die Mitglieder sahen sich beeindruckt an . Kingsley blickte ruhig auf das Glas herab und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken darauf . Es war zwischen rosa und rot . Ernest hob eine Augenbraue .   
  
"Wer ist hier denn unerwünscht ?"  
  
"Das werden wohl Charlie und ich sein ." , entgegnete Arthur angespannt und näherte sich der Tür , wobei er auch die Kugel im Auge behielt . "Molly wollte partout nicht , dass wir mitgehen ."   
  
"Wenn das alles ist ?" Ernest hob seinen Zauberstab . "Alohomora ."  
  
Es quietschte leise , die Tür glitt widerstanslos auf . Es stank modrig und nach verfaultem Gemüse . Sie atmeten tief ein und traten ein.   
  
"Wir hätten schon längst bei Ausgang sein sollen !" , fluchte Tonks leise vor sich hin . Seit Stunden stampften sie bereits durch die spärlich beleuchteten Gänge , bogen hier und dort ab , wenn man es für nötig hielt und kamen dem Ausgang kein Stück näher . "Es kann doch wirklich nicht sein ! Ich hab mir die Karte genau angesehen , wir müssten richtig sein ...."  
  
"Woher wissen wir , dass es auch die richtige Karte war ?" , fragte Ginny leicht gereizt . Sie sah schrecklich müde aus . "Wir könnten sonst wo sein und die Karte ist für ein ganz anderes Gebäude ..."  
  
"Ausgeschlossen ." , brummte Moody . "Die Karte ist zwar etwas anders , sah aber eindeutig nach dem Hügelsystem bei Stonehedge aus ."  
  
"Ist das Ihr ernst ?" , fragte Luna . "Der Hügel von Stonehende ? Wir sind genau darunter ?"  
  
"Aber es kann doch gar nicht sein ..." , brabbelte Hermine vor sich hin . "Er ist durch das Kultusministerium der Muggel geschützt und durch Fudge und das Ministerium für Zauberrei ...Voldemort kann doch nicht einfach so - einfach so - seinen Stützpunkt errichten , ohne das jemand davon weis ...Warum weis Dumbledore nichts ? Oder die Unsäglichen ? Was treiben die dort überhaupt ...ist schon alles sehr merkwürdig , warum kommt denn niemand da drauf ? ...Es kann doch wirklich gar nicht sein ..."  
  
"Hermine !" Ron stöhnte und hielt sich den Kopf . "Bitte hör doch auf damit ! Ich krieg' hier gleich die Obermaise! Wir laufen hier schon Stundenlang herum , um uns sind Todesser und wir haben keinen Plan , wo's hingehen soll . Und jetzt fängst du an , Schwachsinnig zu werden ...komm schon , reis dich zusammen !"  
  
"Wir sollten eine Pause machen ." , schlug Dearborn direkt vor und es klang nicht danach , als wolle er einen Kompromiss eingehen . "Die Kinder sind müde , Alastor . Wie wir alle . Der Vollmond macht Remus schwach und Helen kann auch nicht mehr lange ."  
  
Sie sah schweigend zu Boden .   
  
"Hier ist eine Höhle in der Wand .", stellte Mundungus fest und setzte sich hinein . "Kommt schon , nur fünf Minuten ."  
  
Moody murmelte noch etwas widersprüchiges vor sich hin , aber alle hatten sich inzwischen niedergelassen . Sarah rollte sich auf Harry zusammen und schloss die Augen . Wären sie nicht in Voldemorts Kerker , hätte er die Situation mehr genossen . Aber Hermine war noch nicht zu frieden .   
  
"Erklären Sie mir das ." , verlangte sie dominant von Fletcher . "Sie wären fast ein Unsäglicher geworden - warum kann Voldemort hier einfach so seine Festung aufschlagen ?"  
  
Er zuckte die Schultern .   
  
"Er vermag vieles ." , entgegnete er im Flüsterton . "Imperio , Varitaserum , Vielsafttrank, Crucio ...Alles Mittel , die er einsetzten kann , um das zu erreichen , was er braucht . Ganz zu schweigen von den dunklen Künsten und Foltermethoden ."  
  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie . Selbst Moodys Auge ruhte , da es hier sowieso für ihn nichts zum sehen gab . Er war ziemlich schlecht gelaunt . Einerseits weil er doch tatsächlich von Todessern überrannt wurde , andererseits weil er den Ausgang nicht finden konnte .  
  
"Warum können Sie eigentlich nicht sehen , wo der Ausgang ist ?" , flötete Luna , als hätte sie bei allen die Gedanken gelesen . "Warum funktioniert ihr magisches Auge nicht ?"  
  
Moody warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu .  
  
"Zu viele Schichten , zu viele Gänge ." , brummte er zur Antwort . "Kann kaum was erkennen , wie ein Labyrinth ."  
  
Harry warf einen Blick auf Helen . Sie saß nicht in der Mulde bei ihnen , sondern lehnte an der Wand des Ganges . Sie hatte die Arme um die angewinkelten Knie gelegt und stierte ins endlose . Er wusste , dass sobald sie hier raus waren , ihr ernsthafte Probleme bevorstehen würden . Sie hatte den Todessern mehr oder weniger geholfen und somit den Orden verraten . Zumindestens würde sie nun ausgeschlossen , wenn nicht gar nach Askaban gebracht werden . Sie wandte sich ihm kurz zu und lächelte gequält . In diesem Moment schwor er sich , nie den Kontakt zu ihr zu unterbrechen . Remus erhob sich schwankend . Er wirkte ernsthaft kränklich , so müde hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen .   
  
"Wir sollten weiter . Severus' Trank würde mich im Schach halten , trotzdem - wenn die Dosis zu Schwach war , würde ich euch in den Gängen jederzeit wiederfinden . Gehen wir ."  
  
Ohne Einwände erhoben sich alle , sahen nach links und nach rechts und wandten sich zum Gehen . Harry überkam ein flaues Gefühl als sie sich wieder Schritt für Schritt durch die Düsternis schlichen . Es war alles einfach zu einfach gewesen und gar nicht gut geplant . Zuerst ließen die Todesser einfach so ihre Zauberstäbe im Fuchsbau liegen und verschonten Mrs. Weasley und Mrs. Figg . Dann machten sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe , ihre Taschen zu durchsuchen und sperrten sie alle zusammen in mehr oder weniger eine Zelle , wo sie hätten ruhig einen Plan austüffteln können . Außerdem wurde ihre Zelle nicht einmal über - geschweige denn bewacht .  
  
Voldemort wusste , dass Harry Parsel konnte . Er hätte etwas dagegen machen sollen . Er wusste auch, dass Moody ein magisches Auge hatte , warum hatte er den Schutzzauber nicht auf das ganze System , sondern nur auf die einzelnen Personen angewendet ? Und wenn es wirklich Stonehendge war , wo sie sich befanden , von dem Moody die Karte kannte und es schon zig Mal untersucht worden war - warum konnten sie um Himmels Willen hier nicht rausfinden ?  
  
"Harry , irgendwann wirst du gegen eine Wand laufen ." , murmelte Hermine zynisch . "Heb deinen Kopf , hör auf zu grübeln und beweg' deinen Hintern ein wenig schneller ."  
  
Er sah auf und stellte fest , dass er ziemlich weit hinterher hinkte . Mit schnellen Schritten holte er sie auf . Während er durch die moosbewachsenen Gänge lief , beobachtete er Helen . Sie blieb ab und zu stehen , sah sich nervös um , biss sich auf die Lippe , machte jähe , komische Bewegungen . Dann blieb sie erneut stehen und bückte sich .   
  
"Geht schon mal vor , ich hab was im Schuh ."  
  
Die anderen schienen sich nicht großartig darum zu kümmern , was sie sagte , nickten nur . Harry wollte sie nicht alleine zurücklassen , aber Hermine packte ihn am Arm und schüttelte den Kopf .   
  
"Lass ihn es machen ." Sie nickte Richtung Remus .   
  
Der biss sich auf die Lippe , fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und blieb ebenfalls seufzend stehen .   
  
"Wir kommen gleich nach ."  
  
Er blieb mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr stehen, während die Dunkelheit die anderen immer mehr verschlang . Sie band ihren Schuh langsam und bedächtig .   
  
"Du kannst ruhig gehen , ich kann es auch alleine machen ." , murmelte sie ängstlich und stierte immer noch zu Boden . "Sonst verlierst du die anderen ."  
  
"Ich kann dich hier nicht mitten im Nirgendwo zurücklassen ." , entgegnete Remus mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen . "Die Todesser dürfen dich nicht in die Finger kriegen . Und die Ausrede "Ich hab was im Schuh" wirkt bei mir nicht . Was hast du vor ?"  
  
Helen seufzte und erhob sich . Trotzdem schafften sie es nicht , sich in die Augen zu sehen . Sie schluchzte leise auf , so dass Remus sich aus seiner starren , abwehrenden Haltung löste .  
  
"Ich habe den Orden verraten ." , flüsterte sie angsterfüllt . "Auf mich wartet das Zaubergamot und Askaban . Ich werde mich dem Stellen müssen , aber nicht , ohne etwas getan zu haben . Mark ist wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich , ich werde ihn hier nicht sterben lassen !" Sie stampfte mit dem Fuss auf . "Er hat sich so auf Hogwarts gefreut ...wegen mir darf man ihn nicht bestrafen ...Ich ..- muss ihn holen ...." Mit den letzten Worten wandte sie sich um und wollte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung laufen , als Remus sie an der Hand packte , an sich zog und umarmte .   
  
"Nein ." , widersprach er . "Das ist Wahnsinn , total verrückt . Wir laufen hier schon seit Stunden durch die Gegend , wie willst du ihn denn finden ? Wenn dich Todesser erst einmal in der Gewalt haben , werden sie dich umbringen !"  
  
Zögerlich legte sie ihm den Arm um die Schulter und lehnte sich an .   
  
"Ich habe nichts anderes verdient ." , entgegnete sie voller selbsthass . "Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch, wie kannst du mich nur berühren ...Ich bin eine Verräterin ...Ich muss ihn holen ." Sie wollte sich losreißen , aber Remus hielt sie fest . "LASS MICH ! Ich muss ihn retten ! Ich muss meinen kleinen Cousin retten !" Sie trommelte mit den Fäusten gegen seine Brust . "Bitte , Remus ! Bitte ..." Helen sank in sich zusammen und schluchzte . "Bitte ..."  
  
"Nein ." Er lies löste sich und zog sie hinter sich her . "Ich werde dir helfen , Mark zu retten , aber nicht jetzt . Ich lasse dich hier nicht sterben . Komm jetzt ."  
  
Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen , rannten sie und blieben erst stehen , als Tonks , Fletcher und die anderen in Sicht waren . Remus lies nun auch ihre Hand los .  
  
"Kann ich mich darauf verlassen , dass du auf dich acht gibst ?" , fragte er und ging weiter vor. "Und jetzt nichts Dummes machst ?" Er sah sie schmerzerfüllt an .   
  
Helen wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht und lächelte . Es war eben dieses Lächeln , welches sie aufsetzte , wenn sie mit Harry und Dumbledore sprach . Rein , voller Lebensfreude und Liebe . Das Lächeln eines Engels . Doch diesmal war etwas anderes dabei , eine Art Melancholie angesichts dessen , was folgen würde .   
  
Remus wandte sich um und ging zu der ratlosen Gruppe . Als er stehenblieb , schloss er die Augen .   
  
Tonks wandte sich ihm mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zu .  
  
"Wo ist Helen ?"  
  
TBC   
  
Oh ...oh...oh... ich weiß , ich bin unmöglich .... 


	40. Als ich an der Pforte des Himmels klopft...

AN : Kapitel Vierzig . Wow. Trompete raushol tröröööö .  
  
Kadüüüüü - ( kommt sehr seltsam mit dem obigen törö -) Sucht ist keine Lösung - aber ein angenehmer Fluchtweg lol   
  
Lord Mystic - abwarten , Tee trinken   
  
Auxia - noch mehr geht nicht   
  
Six83 - Ich kenn das , man findet kaum für etwas Zeit ... Naja , einer wird wohl oder übel sterben müssen , man wird sehen , wen es trifft . Natürlich kommt noch was , kennst mich doch =)  
  
Arura/Betzi - Ich sehe , euch hat der Ausdruck ´Ringegefusel´ gut gefallen - ich mag HdR und diese Idee musste ich einfach mit einbringen   
  
Bele - Normalerweise trenne ich es auch ...muss wohl an dem txt.Format liegen .  
  
Geckole - schneller flüchten lassen ? lol  
  
40 KAPITEL : ALS ICH AN DER PFORTE DES HIMMELS KLOPFTE   
  
"Bist du völlig übergeschnappt geworfen ?" , wiederholte Moody zum hundertsten Mal und stampfte mit dem Fuss auf . "Warum in aller Welt Namen hast du sie befreit ?"  
  
"Ich habe sie nicht befreit ." , entgegnete Remus niedergedrückt und kämpfte sich einen Schritt weiter voran, den Blick starr zu Boden gerichtet . "Sie war nicht unsere Gefangene . Ich habe sie gehen lassen ."  
  
"Ich werde ...sie vermissen ." , schluchzte Tonks leise , während Fletcher ihr im Gehen über den Rücken strich . "Ich ...sehe in ihr keine Verräterin ...Sie hat uns doch auch geholfen ! Und sie ist so liebevoll gewesen , oder ? ...." Hermine und Sarah schwiegen , aber wenn man genau hinsah , sah man kleine Tropfen zu Boden fallen .   
  
"Schluss jetzt ." , unterbrach Dearborn sie . "Helena ist nicht tot , sie hat nur einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen , wie wir . Sie wird durchkommen ."  
  
"Nein !" , heulte Tonks noch heftiger und verbarg ihr Gesicht im Ärmel . "Sie hat doch noch nicht einmal einen Zauberstab ...Wie soll sie sich denn verteidigen ?"  
  
"Du hast um ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten vergessen ." , entgegnete Remus verbissen . "Sie wird Todesser umgehen können ."  
  
"Hier lauern aber nicht nur Todesser ." , entgegnete Luna und klammerte sich an Rons Umhang fest . "Wir reden hier von dem alten Stonehendge . Hier könnte alles mögliche sei ...Zunftbissige Zikropaten zum Beispiel ..."  
  
"Was sind Zunftbissige Zikropaten ?" , fragte Ginny , anscheinend ganz froh darüber , über ein anderes Thema reden zu hören . "Sind sie gefährlich ?"  
  
"Es gibt sie nicht ." , entgegnete Hermine unwirsch , ohne aufzusehen .  
  
"Nicht mehr ." , verbesserte sie Harry . Seine Stimme klang monoton und hol . "Die Zikropaten haben früher in Höhlen und in den Felsen gewohnt . Es waren eine Art Viertelmenschen mit Schuppen , Pferdebeinen und Lederflügel mit dem Gehirn eines Tieres ...Sie haben sich in Kriegen gegenseitig ausgerottet ."  
  
Auf seine detaillierte Erklärung folgte eine lange Pause , in der nur ihre Schritte zu hören waren . Schließlich fluchte Moody so laut auf , dass Ginny und Luna einen erschrockenen Schrei losließen und sich beide komischer Weise an Ron klammerten .   
  
"- Gott verdammt noch Mal ! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein ! AHHHHR !" Er schlug mit seinem Holzbein hart gegen das Gestein . Deaborn wandte sich ihm zu .   
  
"Was ist ?  
  
"WIR SIND HIER SCHON EINMAL VORBEI GEKOMMEN !" Er deutete mit seinen schrumpligen Fingern auf eine kleine Mulde in der Wand . Sarah schluchzte auf .   
  
"Ich bin müde ...." Ihre Beine knickten Weg , sie lehnte sich zusammen mit Ginny , Hermine und Luna an die Wand . "Ich kann nicht mehr . Ich bin so schrecklich müde ..."  
  
"Es müsste schon Tag sein ." Remus sah nach oben , als würde dort irgendwo ein Fenster mit Licht sein. Aber es blieb genau so Dunkel wie zuvor . "Die Schmerzen lassen ein bisschen nach ."  
  
"Ist es denn so schlimm ?" , fragte Tonks ängstlich und half ihm dabei , zu Boden zu kommen , als Moody sich voller Frust in die Mulde pflanzte . Liebevoll strich sie ihm die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht . "Schlaf ein bisschen , ja ? So wie's aussieht , werden wir nicht großartig verfolgt und ´ne Pause können wir alle gebrauchen ."  
  
"Wir können nicht so lange bleiben ...." , entgegnete er murmelnd . "Wir müssen hier raus ...Dumbledore informieren ...Helena helfen . Aber wir sollten uns wirklich ausruhen ." , fügte er noch hinzu , bevor sein Kopf seitlich wegknickte .   
  
Die Mulde war groß genug , dass sie sich alle hereinsetzten und schlafen konnten , selbst Moody und Dearborn nickten nach kurzer Zeit wieder ein . Harry blieben außen sitzen und beobachtete seinen Transfigurator , ohne dass er ihn wirklich sah .   
  
..............Interessant , was wird's , wenn's fertig ist ? ...Aber sag Remus ja nicht , dass ich aufgestanden bin , er wird mich umbringen ! Besuchst du Hermine - oder jemand anderen ? Ach , Remus hat mir heute morgen davon erzählt ....Ich wusste auch nicht , dass Marlene und Marcus McKinnon Kinder hatten .....Oh , Minerva und Tonks kommen ! ...Ich werde die jetzt noch gar nichts sagen , du Bastard ...Du bist tot ! ICH HABE DICH GETÖTET !.....Aber ich denke , Severus hat Recht, Albus . Er sollte es machen - ich habe nichts dagegen ...............  
  
Jetzt , wo Harry wusste , dass er mit ihr verwandt war , erschien es ihm so klar wie eh und je und er fragte sich , warum es ihm nicht früher aufgefallen war . Die grünen Augen waren zu offensichtlich gewesen , der Mund war genau so zart , wie der seiner Mutter . Mein Gott , es waren sogar genau die selben Hände . Und Marks Haare ....EVANS ! Warum hatte er nicht früher daran gedacht ? Warum war er so ein Idiot ? Weil man dir gesagt hatte , dass deine Familie tot ist , flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in seinem pochenden und müden Hinterkopf . Weil man die versichert hatte , dass niemand mehr lebte.  
  
.........Guten Morgen , ich hoffe , du hast schon gefrühstückt ! Du musst wissen , so eine Nahrhafte Mahlzeit am Morgen vertreibt den ganzen Tag Hunger und Sorgen - oder so ähnlich !..........  
  
In seinem Kopf tobte ein schrecklicher Kampf . Der eine Teil wollte hier bleiben , hier rauskommen , Dumbledore sehen und eine neue Rettungsmission starten . Der andere wollte aufspringen , nach Helen suchen und dabei wahrscheinlich Voldemort und seinen Todesser in die Arme laufen. Und das schlimmste war , dass dieser Teil fast überwog .  
  
Harry stand auf und versuchte so auszusehen , als wären ihm nur die Beine eingeschlafen . Er sah nach rechts und nach links . Natürlich war immer noch niemand zu sehen und alle schliefen seelenruhig in der Mulde . Er machte einige Schritte in den düsteren Gang und sah sich noch einmal um .   
  
Er sah , wie Ron seinen Arm um Ginny gelegt hatte und erinnerte sich vage , dass er sie mal in den Sommerferien "Kleiner Fuchs" genannt hat . An Ginny angelehnt lag Hermine , auf deren Knien Luna. Wieso waren so viele Mädchen hier ?... Tonks Haare waren in einem seltenen Braunton , fielen ihr aber leblos ins Gesicht . Auf ihrem Schoss zusammengerollt lag Sarah . Fletcher lümmelte in einer Ecke und gab hin und wieder einen Schnarchton von sich , Remus lehnte an der Wand , Moody saß fast am Gang . Sie alle hatten geschlossene Augen und atmeten ruhig .   
  
Hier war die Luft definitiv frischer , als in ihrem Kerker . Es stank weniger nach Abfall und Blut . Das bedeutete ,dass sie vielleicht schon nahe am Ausgang waren und das Helen ganz umsonst gegangen war . Harry hob seinen Transfigurator . Er konnte ihn nicht hier lassen , aber er hinterlies mehrere einige Äpfel ( das einzige , von dem er wusste , wie er es herzaubern konnte , auch wenn er sich seltsam dumm dabei vorkam ) .Und eine kleine Nachricht an der Wand . Dann wandte er sich um und versuchte so schnell wie möglich Helen wiederzufinden . Denn jetzt , nachdem ein Teil seiner Familie wieder zurück war , hatte er nicht vor , sie wieder zu verlieren .  
  
"Hast du die Zauberstäbe noch ?" Arthur wandte sich seinem Sohn zu . In seinem Gesicht war Abscheu und Angst vermischt . "Ohne die sind die anderen ziemlich wehrlos und -"  
  
"Ja , ich hab sie da , Dad ..." , murmelte Bill und klopfte sich auf die Innentasche der Robe . Dann seufzte er müde , rieb sich die Augen , sah sich um . "Ist die Karte auch korrekt ? Kommt mir so vor , als wären wir schon einmal hier gewesen !"  
  
"Yeah , mir auch ." Ernest Smith nickte , als er die Wände mit seinen Fingern betastete . "Ist die Karte wirklich von Dumbledore ?"  
  
"Natürlich ." Kingsley nickte und leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab darauf . "Aber ich fürchte , sie ist verfälscht worden ."  
  
"Wie bitte ?" Arthur starrte ihn entsetzt an und blieb abrupt stehen . "Wer hätte sie verfälschen können? Helena ? Weil sie beim Achilles - Projekt beteiligt war ? Ich weis nicht ,ist ihr so etwas zu zutrauen ?"  
  
"Ich denke nicht , dass sie es war . Ich habe eher das Gefühl , die Karte sei von vornherein schon falsch gewesen , dass uns sozusagen ein falsches Bild geschickt wurde. Vor fünf Minuten hatten wir einen Gang passiert ." Kingsley wandte sich in die Richtung , aus der sie gekommen waren und sah die anderen ernst an . "Ab da hätten wir drei weitere Gänge vorfinden sollen , aber da war nur einer und selbst der endete in einer Sackgasse ."  
  
"Im Klartext haben wir uns im Stonehendge verlaufen , haben keine Karte , irgendwo hier ist Voldemort zusammen mit ein paar Todessern unterwegs und die anderen haben keine Zauberstäbe , um sich zu beschützen ." Bill schüttelte sich . "Mich wundert es überhaupt , wie man hier einen Stützpunkt aufbauen konnte ."  
  
"Das Ministerium hat in letzter Zeit viel zu tun ." , entgegnete sein Vater schleppend und setzte sich weiter in Bewegung . Vielleicht , um der bedrückenden Düsternis zu entweichen , die bereits sehnsüchtig nach ihnen griff . "Die haben keine Zeit mehr , sich um kulturelle Schauplätze zu kümmern ...Und wer weis , wo Er seine Spione hat ...."  
  
Ernest , der immer noch sein Glas in der Hand hielt , wirkte blass , aber fest entschlossen etwas zu unternehmen . Schweigend gingen sie weiter , Gang für Gang . Von irgendwoher ertönten seltsame Geräusche von sich bewegenden Steinen . Kingsley murmelte unablässig vor sich hin .   
  
"Dass ausgerechnet jetzt , so etwas passieren muss ..."Er schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf . "Wo das Glück doch gerade anfing ...."  
  
"Gibt es da nicht so einen Spruch ?" , entgegnete Ernest niedergeschlagen und starrte weiter auf seine Füße , die Schritt für Schritt nach vorne gingen . "The Beginning and the End -or : Knockin' on Heaven's door...."  
  
"Der Anfang und das Ende ..." , wiederholte Bill nachdenklich . "Oder als ich an der Pforte des Himmels klopfte ...Ja , da fängt alles an . Oder vielleicht endet es gerade dort ...Wirklich ... Wie kommen Sie eigentlich zum Orden , Ernest ?"  
  
"Well ." Er zuckte die Schultern . "My oncle war ein Wetterforscher . Er wurde von Seinen Leuten entführt . But this is not the reason . I hate Voldemort ....."  
  
"Ruhe !" Arthur wandte seinen Kopf scharf nach rechts in einen dunklen Gang und lies alle augenblicklich alle verstummen . "Ich höre Stimmen !"  
  
TBC 


	41. Genesis

AN : Millicent-vs-Hermine - ja ja .   
  
Geckole - hach , gnadenlos ...Das ist ein Kompliment !   
  
Bele - Natürlich ! Harry und sein Menschenrettungsdings mal wieder .   
  
Cornelia - schön   
  
Six83 - Es gibt nur eins , was ich für dich tun kann - ich schreibe einfach weiter , auch wenn es nicht so viel ist ....Auf Mathe folgt Chemie folgt Physik ...stöhn ( Bütte mehr Theorien!) . Aber eines ist gewiss - Dearborn ist gut .   
  
Cornelia - wenn du bis hierhin kommst , review grins  
  
Tiggerle - na , das hört man doch gerne .  
  
YanisTamiem - schnell wie immer   
  
Arura - ich lass sie raus . Nur nicht jetzt .   
  
B-Horn - Ähem ...ich weiß nicht , ob ich mich über das Review freuen kann ... Natürlich bin ich froh darüber , dass dir die Geschichte gefällt ( falls diese hier gemeint ist ) und ich weiß auch , dass unsere Geschichten am Anfang ähnlich waren , aber - ICH BIN NICHT STERNCHEN , ich bin Jule . Nur so am Rande .  
  
41 KAPITEL : GENESIS   
  
"´Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich , ich suche nach Tante Helen und komme nach´ !" Aus Enttäuschung nichts tun zu können , stampfte Hermine schluchzend mit dem Fuss auf . "Dieser Idiot! Dieser gottverdammte Idiot , wie konnte er nur -?" Sie verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen . Ron warf einen Apfel so heftig gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand , dass er zu Brei wurde und auf den Boden tropfte . Remus starrte immer noch kreidebleich auf die Nachricht .   
  
Er war schuld daran .   
  
Er hatte Helena gehen lassen , er hatte sie in den sicheren Tod geschickt . Er hätte wissen müssen , wie Harry reagieren , was er als wahrer Gryffindor tun würde ....Warum hatte er es im Schlaf nicht bemerkt ? Für was war er noch gut ? Noch ein und halb Tage und er würde sie alle.......  
  
"Remus , bitte ..."Tonks legte ihm vorsorglich eine Hand auf die Schulter . "Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, es ist doch überhaupt nicht deine Schuld ! Ich hab auch nicht bemerkt , wie er mir den Portschlüssel in die Hand gelegt hat ."  
  
"Natürlich ist es das !", entgegnete er heftig . Eine Schmerzwelle fuhr durch seinen Körper , er wandte sich ab . "Ich hol ihn ."  
  
"NEIN ." Moody trat ihm entschlossen in den Weg . "Ich warne dich , mach nur einen Schritt in diese Gott verdammte Richtung und ich schlag dich zusammen , dass dir hören und sehen vergeht und dazu brauch ich meinen Zauberstab nicht !" Sein Gesicht war vor Wut verzogen . "Danach wird dir wohl Tonks folgen , dann Cally und ich darf die Kinder hier alleine hüten , oder wie ? Beweg dich in die Richtung und nirgendwo hin anders , klar ?"  
  
"Du hast mir überhaupt nichts zu befehlen !" , fuhr Remus ihn an . "Ich kann gehen , wohin ich will und da hast du mir nichts vorzuschreiben ! Wenn Harry etwas passiert , dann werde ich es mir nie verzeihen können . Ich habe Lily , James und Sirius versprochen , auf ihn acht zu geben und das werde ich tun und wenn es mir mein Leben kosten wird -"  
  
Er hielt inne und sah auf . In seinen Augen stand Erleichterung , aber auch Verwunderung . Er schüttelte den Kopf . Vielleicht war er müde und schwach , aber da konnte er sich nicht irren .   
  
"Sie sind da ."  
  
"Wer ?" Alle wandten ihre Köpfe in die Dunkelheit , wo sie ganz leise Flüstern und Schritte hören konnte . Remus streckte sich .   
  
"Was stolpert ihr denn da herum und warum hat's so lange gedauert ?" , rief er den Unbekannten zu . Fletcher stöhnte auf . Diese Lautstärke hallte zehnfach im Gang wieder . "Macht doch das Licht an , wir können euch überhaupt nicht sehen !Oder sind's die Tarnumhänge ?"  
  
"Remus ? Seid ihr es ?"  
  
Hermine lächelte selig . Weiter vorne wurden Silhouetten sichtbar , dann erstrahlten mehrere Zauberstäbe im hellen Licht . Kingsley , Mrs. Weasley , Bill und ein Unbekannter , junger Mann , der besonders Tonks mit unverholenem Interesse beäugte . Als sie es bemerkte , verwandelte sie ihr Haar in ein sattes Rot . Dann rannte sie auf Kingsley und Bill zu und umarmte die beiden heftig .   
  
"Ich bin so froh !" , schluchzte sie halb lachend . "So froh ! Endlich seid ihr da und wir können nach Hause !"  
  
"DAD !" Ginny stürzte hinter Dearborn und Sarah hervor und fiel ihrem Vater ebenfalls schluchzend um den Hals . "Dad ...ich bin so froh ...ich hatte solche Angst ...ich ...es .....-"  
  
"Schon gut , Kleiner Fuchs ..." Ihr Vater strich ihr liebevoll über den Kopf und drückte auch Ron an sich . "Schon gut , ihr beiden ...Eure Mum ist schon ganz krank vor Sorge und Fred und George waren echt wütend , als sie nicht mit durften . Selbst Percy tigert die ganze Zeit im Haus herum ...."  
  
"Geht es euch gut ?" , fragte Kingsley mit besorgter Stimme , wie man sie von ihm nicht gewohnt war. "Habt ihr Verletzungen ?"  
  
Sarah schüttelte den Kopf .   
  
"Ich denke , die hier werdet ihr zurück haben wollen." Bill überreichte ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe , aber zwei blieben in seiner Hand zurück und vibrierten unzufrieden . Mit erhobenen Brauen sah er auf . "Wo ist Helen ? Und Harry ?"  
  
Remus sah zu Boden .   
  
"Sie sind weg ." , murmelte er . Seine Stimme war voller Selbstvorwürfen . "Helen habe ich gehen lassen , damit sie nach Mark suchen kann und Harry ...." Er schüttelte den Kopf . Mr. Weasley stöhnte müde .   
  
"- ist ihr Nachgelaufen ." , vollendete er den bitteren Satz . "Natürlich wie ein wahrer Gryffindor . Nun gut , wir müssen nach ihnen suchen . Da jeder jetzt einen Zauberstab hat , besteht eine relativ gute Chance , dass wir hier alle lebend rauskommen .... Es sei denn wir treffen in den Gängen doch noch irgendwelche Todesser ." , fügte er sarkastisch hinzu .   
  
Der junge , unbekannte Mann mit den abstehenden Haaren räusperte sich . Seine Stimme war hell und neugierig .   
  
"Yeah , es ist ziemlich weard ! Wir haben in den ganzen Gängen nicht einen einzigen Todesser gesehen und meine magische Kugel hat auch immer die selbe Farbe ! Außerdem , I´ve got the feeling , wir laufen seit Stunden im Kreis herum !"  
  
"Nicht nur ihr !" , brummte Ron missmutig zur Antwort . "Wir übernachten bereits das zweite Mal in dieser Mulde !" Er deutete mit einer wirren Handbewegung nach hinten . "Es ist immer das selbe , wir wissen einfach nicht , wo wir hergekommen und wie wir hergebracht wurden....Hat Snape etwas herausgefunden ?"  
  
"Professor Snape , Ron !" , verbesserte ihn sein Vater , schüttelte aber betroffen den Kopf . "Nein . Wenn man ihn ruft , apperiert er an eine bestimme Stelle , er weis es nicht . Im Moment steht er wirklich sehr in der Gefahr , entlarvt zu werden . Wenn Odeon es den Todessern gesagt hat , dass ..."  
  
"Das denke ich nicht ." , entgegnete Tonks nachdenklich . "Er tut Dinge , weil er sie für sich tut . Voldemort zu sagen , dass Snape oft bei Dumbledore ist bringt ihm keinen Nutzen ."  
  
"Jetzt mal stop hier !" , knurrte Moody ärgerlich . "Reden können wir später und nicht hier mitten im Nirgendwo. Hier ist es verdammt gefährlich . Erstens : Voldemort und die Todesser sind hier in der Nähe . Zweitens : Es besteht Einsturzgefahr . Und drittens : Wir haben hier den lieben Remus bei uns , der uns vielleicht gefährlich werden könnte . Nicht für ungut ." , fügte er mit einem entschuldigendem Schulterzucken hinzu , aber der junge Mann war mit was ganz anderem beschäftigt . Kaum hatte er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand bekommen , lies er die Spitze über die Wände und den Boden gleiten . Ab und zu leuchtete diese in unterschiedlichen Farben auf . Schließlich richtete er sich auf .   
  
"Ok ." , murmelte er . "Keinerlei Schutzzauber und auch keine Bannkreise . Aber alte Zauber , die ich nicht identifizieren kann ...Und Energiequellen ."  
  
Billd verschluckte sich und hustete ersteinmal heftig .   
  
"Energiequellen ? Womöglich die , die wir gesucht haben ?" , fragte er atemlos . "Wie -?"  
  
"Ich weis es nicht ." Remus lies seinen Stab erneut aufleuchten . Sein Gesicht wirkte im fahlen Licht mehr tot als lebendig . "Jedenfalls pumpt es hier gewaltig , wie ein Herz ...Und die Energie ist eher künstlich verstärkt worden....Ich würde uns allen raten , von hier zu verschwinden . "  
  
"Moment ..." Sarah sah zu ihm auf . "Wenn Sie nicht wissen , wie man hier rauskommt und wir es auch nicht wissen , dann -"  
  
Aber im selben Moment knarrte etwas hinter ihnen . Und ein Gang kam zum Vorschein . Ein Gang , der vorher nicht da gewesen war .   
  
TBC   
  
AN : Ich glaube , ich kann diese Cliffs einfach nicht lassen... 


	42. Verloren

Bele - Kein Verehrer , aber vielleicht ein guter Freund ? Obwohl ...  
  
Six83 - Gut , dass ich dich überzeugen konnte und ich sehe , der alte Gedanke quält dich wohl noch... . Potentielle Todeskandidaten lol Klingt , als würde ich sie auf den elektischen Stuhl setzten . Mal sehen , wen es am Ende doch trifft ... Bill ? Remus ? Helena ? Ernest ? Oder doch Harry ? ;-) Ich glaub , wir warten wieder ab .   
  
YanisTamiem - stell ich mir lustig vor , wie du aus meinem Bildschirm kommst , wie in The Ring ...buaahaha ...  
  
Millicent-vs-Hermione - Was sollte ich denn sagen ? Die Zauberstäbe v-i-b-r-i-e-r-t-e-n nun mal Ach , übrigens : Du hast mir doch zu ´Schatten der Vergangenheit´ein Review hinterlassen . Ich hab die Story vor dem 5 Band geschrieben , insofern stimmt vieles aus Sirius´ Sicht nicht mehr überein .  
  
Laser - aber hallo und wie fies !   
  
Cornelia - Positivdenkerin , du   
  
Tatze Black - DAS Ende noch nicht ... außerdem gibt's noch eine Fortsetzung der Story freufreu  
  
Dreamcatcher - Die halten noch was aus   
  
B-Horn - Es sei dir verziehen Sorry für die heftige Reaktion , aber ich hab echt nur noch gedacht ´Nee , oder ?´. Und natürlich thanx !  
  
Geckole - Die längste Flucht ? Immerhin ein Weltrekord !  
  
42 Kapitel : Verloren   
  
"AU !" Harry stolperte über einen aus dem Boden herausragenden Stein und flog mit voller Wucht nach unten . Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke waren Handballen und Finger aufgerissen und blutig und seine Knie zwicken schmerzhaft . Das Schlimmste war , dass ihm der Stab aus der Hand geflogen war. Im schwummerigen Licht tasteten seine Finger panisch Millimeter für Millimeter den Boden ab und langten schließlich nach einem angepassten Griff . Er rappelte sich auf und schlich weiter .   
  
Harry war sich sicher , dass die anderen wütend auf ihn waren , oder entsetzt , aber er hatte keine andere , zufriedenstellende Wahl gehabt . Sirius' Taschenmesser (er nannte es immer noch so) brauchte er selbst , aber er hatte ihnen alles gegeben von dem er gedacht hatte , sie würden es brauchen , hatte eine Nachricht geschrieben und ihnen den Portschlüssel zum Grimmauld's Place überlassen . Er wusste , dass er nicht viel nützen würde , wenn sie sich immer noch im Labyrinth aufhielten , aber sollten sie rauskommen ,und das würden sie sicher schaffen , währen sie schneller zu Hause . Und das war das wichtigste.  
  
Die Stille drückte auf seine Ohren und ab und zu stampfte er besonders laut und summte vor sich hin um zu überprüfen , ob er vielleicht nicht taub geworden war . Manchmal waren die Energiekugeln spärlicher verteilt und es war fast so dunkel , dass er nichts sehen konnte . Da dachte er an besondere Augenblicke und genau die machten ihm Mut , nach dem selben Weg zu suchen , den Helen womöglich genommen hat .   
  
Er erinnerte sich noch genau an ihre grünen Augen und wie sie leuchteten , wenn sie glücklich war , wie sie sich gegen Voldemort gewehrt hatte und was sie bereit war auf sich zu nehmen , nur um ihren Cousin in Sicherheit zu wissen . Er erinnerte sich an Mark und dachte daran , wie aufgeregt er war , nach Hogwarts zu kommen . Er hätte ihm zeigen können , wie man auf den Bahnsteig kommt und ihm beim Hausaufgaben machen helfen ....Er hätte wieder eine Familie gehabt . Der Gedanke machte ihn irgendwie sentimental . Wäre es nicht soetwas, wie ein kleiner Bruder ?  
  
Harry wünschte sich im Moment nicht sehnlichstes , als nach Hogwarts oder zum Grimmauld's Place zurück zu kommen .   
  
Seltsam war , dass der Weg , den er zusammen mit Remus und den anderen zurückgelegt hatte , ganz anders war , als der , den er jetzt beging . Es gab viel mehr Gänge , viel mehr Bögen , durch die man hindurchschreiten konnte . Aber keiner von denen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit so sehr , wie ein stabile , hölzerne Tür am Ende des Ganges .   
  
Nervös hüpfte Harry von einem Schatten in den nächsten , um von womöglich unsichtbaren Wachen nicht gesehen zu werden , obwohl er wusste , dass dort niemand stand . Er tastete die Ecken und die Tür ab und atmete doch erleichtert auf , als er feststellte , dass niemand da war . Schon wieder alles leer und die Tür war offen .   
  
Sie quietschte schrecklich , als er sie vorsichtig aufgleiten lies .Es war ein weiterer Gang , viel breiter als der , den er zurückgelegt hatte und ziemlich ähnlich dem , in dem ihre Zelle gestanden hatte. Und auch hier waren Gitter angebracht . Harry hielt inne , als er ein Flüstern hörte .   
  
"Mach schon , bitte beeil dich....mir tut schon alles weh ....Tante Helen , was ist ?Hey - wo willst du hin ? TANTE HELENA !"  
  
"Ich komm gleich - HARRY ?"  
  
Nervös trat er in den Gang und hörte tapsende , laufende Schritte . Schon sah er Helens verweinte Augen und ihre Locken . Sie nahm ihn in den Arm .   
  
"Ich habe mir so gewünscht , dass du es nicht machst !" Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen . "Ein Gryffindor - hat Remus immer gesagt - tut immer das , was er für richtig hält und ..und... wenn's ihm auch das Leben kosten könnte ....Ich habe dich kommen spüren ....aber ich habe mir gewünscht , du würdest es nicht tun ...."  
  
"Ich hab dich nicht alleine lassen können ." , entgegnete er , löste sich von ihr und versuchte zu grinsen . "Komm , wir müssen Mark holen und dann nichts wie raus hier ....Gibt es eine Tür an seiner Zelle ?"  
  
Helen wischte sich mit einer typischen Geste das Haar aus dem Gesicht und nickte .   
  
"Ja , aber ich kann sie nicht aufbekommen ....Ich habe keinen ...."  
  
Harry nickte verständnisvoll und rannte durch den Gang , wobei er immer nach links und nach rechts sah , um Mark zu entdecken . Dann blieb er stehen und kniete sich hin .   
  
"Hey , Mark , alles klar ? Alohomora ." Er streckte die Hand aus und half dem Jungen heraus .   
  
Er wirkte nicht so abgemagert, wie er es erwartet hatte , aber ausgelaugt und müde . Seine orangen Haare waren Schlaf und seine Hände und die Wangen schmutzig . Trotzdem lächelte er breit .   
  
"Hey Harry , ja , danke ." Unbeholfen zwängte er sich durch die schmale Tür . "Ich hätt' echt nicht gewusst , dass du ein Zauberer bist ..."  
  
"Ja ... lange Geschichte ." Harry klopfte ihm ungeduldig auf die Schulter und wandte sich ab . "Helen , wie bist du hier rein ? Die Tür war vorhin gar nicht da !"  
  
Zusammen setzten sie sich wieder in die andere Richtung in Bewegung . Der Gang , vorhin gerade und mit einigen Nischen , schien jetzt im Kreis herum zu gehen , wie eine Art Spirale . Und Harry war sich nun ganz sicher , dass die Wände sich bewegen konnten .   
  
"Oh je ." Helen nahm Marks Hand und verschränkte die Finger . "Sieht schlecht für uns aus , oder ? Ich bin mir wirklich zu Hundert Prozent sicher , dass der Gang anderes verlaufen ist ....Ich denke , die Wände sind mit einem Wechselzauber belegt ...Ohne Hilfe ..."  
  
"Wir werden hier rauskommen ." , widersprach Harry auf heftigste . "WIR WERDEN , HELEN ! Weil Remus sich verdammt noch mal Sorgen um uns macht , klar ?" Dann hielt er inne .   
  
Er hörte es mit einem Schlag ganz deutlich . Etwas knarrte und schliff über den Boden ...An sich reibende Steine ....Er wandte sich um , machte fünf Schritte um die Ecke - und rannte gegen eine Feste Steinwand . Verzweifelt schlug er mit der Hand dagegen .   
  
"NEIN ! VERDAMMTE -"  
  
"Harry..." Er wandte sich wieder um . Helen hatte Marks Hand fest umklammert , ihre Augen waren fest auf eine Tür gerichtet , die , wie auch die Steinwand , aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war . Ihre Lippen zitterten . "Dort...sind Arthur , Bill ...Tonks , Remus ....Snape... Kingsley ...und Er ...."  
  
"Was ?" Harry machte einige Schritte auf die Tür zu . Eiswürfel glitten ihm über den Körper , er packte den Transfigurator fester "Das ist unmöglich ...Sie sind hinter uns gewesen ....Und wenn sie dort sind ...zusammen..." Er schluckte . "Dumbledore hat ein ..."  
  
Helen nickte und starrte gebannt auf die Klinke aus Metall , als würde sie darauf warten , dass sie nach unten ging . "Dumbledore hat ein Suchtrupp losgeschickt ..."  
  
"Nein ..."Harry schüttelte den Kopf . "Wenn sie dort sind .... mit Ihm ...Dann bedeutet das , dass er ...sie ...gefangen genommen hat ..."  
  
Im selben Moment glitt die Tür auf und gab einen Blick auf die riesige Halle frei . Voldemort grinste ihnen selbstsicher entgegen .   
  
"Genau das bedeutet es ."   
  
TBC 


	43. Das Spiel

AN : Six83 - Tja , sieht so aus , als wären Voldi alle ins Netz gegangen ... Also am besten alle überleben lassen und den Kingsley unter den Teppich kehren lol . Also die Auswahl für den potentiellen Todeskandidaten engt sich ein .   
  
Brisana-brownie - irgendwer von denen wird schon zurück nach Hogwarts kommen , muss doch noch eine Fortsetzung geben !  
  
Millicent-vs-Hermine - wollt bloß nicht alle aufzählen , die dort rumstehen   
  
NosebitingTeacup - wenn du hier ankommst , sind wir wahrscheinlich schon weiter . Trotzdem hat mich dein langes und ausführliches Review sehr gefreut , auch wenn du wahrscheinlich feststellst , dass ich durchaus Fehler in der Story hab .   
  
Und natürlich an die anderen (die meinen Cliff unglaublich fies fanden) : B-Horn , Cornelia , YanisTamiem , laser-jet , Geckole , Karin , Arura , Bele & Moony  
  
43 KAPITEL : DAS SPIEL   
  
Das erste , was Harry wirklich sah , waren nicht die Todesser , nicht seine gefesselten Freunde , nicht Voldemort . Nein , es war Bellatrix Lestrange , deren Augen unter der Kapuze wahnsinnig leuchteten . In der Hand hielt sie viele Zauberstäbe . Er erkannte seinen eindeutig wieder .   
  
"Es war wirklich unterhaltsam !" , gackerte sie . "Der Ausgang ! Ha ! Der Dunkle Lord weis es eben immer ! Er weis , wie es ist , mit euch unwürdigen Kreaturen zu spielen , ohne sich die Finger schmutzig zu machen ! Er -"  
  
"Es reicht , Bella ." Voldemort machte eine jähe Handbewegung und Harry spürte , wie ein Zauberbann ihn zusammen mit Helen und Mark zu einer Wand am anderen Ende drängte . Zu der Wand , wo fast der gesamte Orden saß und nichts weiter tun konnte , als sich und die anderen anzusehen und zu beten . Er versuchte , gegen den Zauber zu kämpfen , sich zu wehren . Aber auch wenn seine Füße in nach rechts liefen , bewegte er sich unaufhaltsam in die andere Richtung .   
  
"Wie niedlich !" , höhnte Rabastan Lestrange . Heute schien er mehr bei Verstand zu sein , auch wenn sein hässliches , gieriges Gesicht immer unverändert blieb . Mit einem Ruck blieb Harry vier Meter vor den anderen stehen . Er hörte Hermine keuchen . Voldemort sah ihn interessiert an .   
  
"Es war wirklich unterhaltsam , muss ich zugeben ." , sagte er gedehnt . Einige Todesser kicherten . "Wie ihr versucht habt , durch mein Tunnelsystem zu kommen , immer auf der Suche nach einem nie dagewesenen Ausgang ."  
  
"Wenn's einen Eingang gibt , gibt's auch einen Ausgang !Stonehendge hat Dutzende Türen !" , entgegnete Ernest unwirsch . Er zeigte keine Reaktion angesichts der Situation in der er sich befand . Voldemort achtete nicht im geringsten auf ihn und veränderte weder Mimik noch Gestik .   
  
"Wir sind nicht in Stonehendge ." , entgegnete er gefließentlich . "Der Ausgang ist beim Hügel , aber jeder , der ihn betritt , wird unweigerlich hierher transportiert . Ein Ort , von mir persönlich geschaffen." Seine roten Augen leuchteten aus dem kalkweisen Gesicht . "Die Wände und Tunnel sind so gebaut , dass nichts und niemand hier rauskommen kann , wenn ich es nicht will . Alle Wege führen nach Rom ? NEIN - Hier führen alle Wege zu mir . Oder haltet ihr uns für so dumm ?"  
  
Moody erbleichte .   
  
"Natürlich hat mein Todesser euch ein Messer gebracht , in der Gewissheit , ihr würdet dadurch Hoffnung haben . Natürlich haben wir euch den Transfigurator gelassen ." , fuhr er fort . "Natürlich haben wir euch zusammen in eine Zelle gesteckt und natürlich haben wie die Rothaarige Frau und die Alte nicht umsonst überleben lassen . Typisch Gryffindor ." , fügte er noch verächtlich hinzu . "Natürlich , natürlich ." Wieder lachten einige .   
  
In Harry brannte Wut . Schreckliche Wut , wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte . Nicht auf eine bestimmte Person , sondern auf seine eigene Dummheit . Natürlich , Typisch Gryffindor und sein Menschenrettungsdings .   
  
"Dumbledore schickte prompt Verstärkung , der Alte Narr ." Voldemort ging einige Schritte vor ihnen auf und ab , wie eine Raubkatze , die ihre Beute in Bedrängnis weis . "So konnten wir gleich mehr Ordensmitglieder schnappen ... Wunderbar , nicht wahr ? Und während ihr wie eingeschlossene Ratten um gerannt seid , haben wir euch beobachtet ." Alle folgten seinen Händen und Harry bemerkte , dass erneut überall Spiegel im Raum hingen . Tonks presste die Lippen auf einander . Die Schmerzen des Cruciofluches saßen vielleicht noch zu tief .   
  
"Natürlich haben wir nicht alles gesehen , denn die Spiegel sind nur in einigen Ecken angebracht , aber wir haben uns das Meiste denken können . Und nun , Harry , komm her ." Voldemort schmiss ihn einen Zauberstab vor die Füße . "Ein letztes Duell ."  
  
Remus schloss die Augen . Die Sekunden schienen sich endlos hinzuziehen . Er hatte versagt . Er hatte sein Versprechen nicht erfüllt , es war vorbei .   
  
"...somit gehören Werwölfe zu der gefährlichsten Rasse der Halbmenschen und die Angst vor ihnen ist durchaus verständlich ." Der Professor sah kein einziges Mal in die letzte Bank , wo Remus zusammen gesackt lauschte und bereits die Sekunden zählte , wann es endlich aufhören würde . Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war ohne wenn und aber sein Lieblingsfach und er wusste auch , dass dieses Thema irgendwann kommen würde . Trotzdem hatte er nicht gedacht , dass es ihn so hart treffen würde . Ein Seitenblick verriet ihm , dass Sirius die Finger krampfhaft in die Tischplatte gekrallt hatte , als würde es um ihn gehen .   
  
"...schreibt mir bitte einen Aufsatz , wie man einen Werwolf fangen und töten kann . Ihr dürft -" Aber im selben Augenblick , noch bevor James oder er ihn hätten aufhalten können , stieß Sirius seine Faust zornig in die Luft . "Ja , Mr.Black ?" Einige Mädchen drehten sich um .   
  
"Ich werde diesen Aufsatz nicht schreiben. " , presste er zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor . Nun waren es viel mehr , die sich nach hinten wandte . James klatschte seine Stirn gegen den Tisch . Der Professor wirkte ernsthaft verstört und unsicher .   
  
"Ähm - wie bitte , Mr. Black ? Ich habe Sie nicht ganz -"  
  
"Sie haben schon gehört , was ich gesagt habe !" , wiederholte Sirius lauter und bestimmter . "Ich - werde - diesen - Aufsatz - nicht - schreiben . Ich finde es ist eine Meinungsfrage ."  
  
"Es ist keine Meinungsfrage !" , herrschte der Mann ihn an . Sein Gesicht war rot . Ob vor Zorn oder Verlegenheit . "Es ist eine Frage der Verteidigung !"  
  
"BLÖDSINN !" Remus schloss die Augen . Sirius war nicht mehr aufzuhalten . "Werwölfe sind die meiste Zeit über Menschen . Ich will nicht wissen , WIE MAN EINEN MENSCHEN TÖTET !"  
  
Es war still im Klassenzimmer . Der Professor kniff die Augen zusammen .   
  
"Ihr dürft alle gehen ." , sagte er ruhig . "Mr. Potter , sagen Sie Professor McGonagall , warum ich Mr. Black noch hier behalten will . Einen schönen Tag noch ."  
  
Es klopfte leise an der Tür , als würde jemand mit Samthandschuhen dagegen klopften . Remus sprang aus seinem Sessel auf , sein Gesicht war voller Angst und der Spiegel , durch den er das Trimagische Turnier verfolgt hat , lag zerbrochen auf dem Boden . Er betete , dass es Dumbledore war . Es pochte wieder . Nein . Dumbledore würde niemals so klopfen . Er zog seinen Zauberstab , als er etwas hörte . Ein Vertrautes Bellen , welches genau dann kam , wenn man es brauchte .   
  
"TATZE !" Er stürzte vor , riss die Tür mit einem großen Schwung auf und noch bevor sie an die Wand stieß , schoss ein schwarzer Hund auf ihn zu , mit wedelndem Schwanz und wild abstehenden Ohren . An der rechten Pfote war eine kleine Narbe zu sehen . Im Sprung verwandelte sich das Tier und Sirius lag Remus in den Armen .   
  
"MOONY !" Die Tür hinter ihm fiel ins Schloss . Eine Weile bewegten sie sich nicht , sondern waren immer noch in einer festen Umarmung , dann lies Sirius los . Auf seinem dünnen , blassen Gesicht war ein Grinsen zu sehen . Ein Grinsen , welches alle Sorgen und Nöte wegblies und ihn wieder strahlend schön machte . "Moony ..." Seine Augen glitzerten . "Lange her , was ?"  
  
Remus starrte ihn an und konnte kein Wort herausbringen . Lange her ? Ja . So lange , dass er schon fast vergessen hatte , wie Sirius war und wie er aussah . Aber so wie er sprach hatte sich kaum etwas verändert und alles kam ihm bekannt vor . Jede Geste .  
  
"Ja ..." , murmelte er . "Zu lange ....Komm . Ein Tee wird uns beiden gut tun ."  
  
"Hey , Moony ! Endlich !" Sirius kam aufgeregt in den Raum gehüpft . "Ich hab dich voll vermisst ! Bleibst du zum Abendessen ? Bitte ! Es ist wirklich schrecklich hier mit diesem nichtsnutzigen Hauself ...und Harry darf ich auch nicht schreiben , weil diese Umbridge -" Er stockte , als Remus' Gesicht starr wurde . "Tut mir Leid ...."  
  
"Schon gut ." Er winkte ab . "Mir tut es Leid ...Ich kann heute nicht hier bleiben ...Ich muss noch zusehen , dass ich diese Werwolfs-sache durchzieh' ...."  
  
Augenblicklich verhärtete sich Sirius' Blick , seine Stimme wurde kühl .   
  
"Oh ...ja gut ...dann ...sehen wir uns ? ...ja ...später dann ......."  
  
"Si-"  
  
"Schon gut , Remus ." Er wandte sich ab und war aus der Tür verschwunden . Man hörte seine Schritte die Treppe herauf poltern und oben eine Tür zuschlagen . Remus seufzte , folgte ihm und fand ihn in einem Sessel sitzen , mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck und zusammengepressten Lippen . Er schwang seinen Zauberstab .   
  
"Aber um mit dir zu Essen habe ich immer Zeit , Tatze ."  
  
Sarah sah Harry an . Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein . Mühsam schluckte sie die Tränen herunter . Überall waren die Todesser und vorne stand Voldemort und verlangte von einem Sechzehnjährigen ein Duell ...Es war lächerlich ...paradox ...  
  
"Oh , Hogwarts ist wirklich wunderbar !" Hermine schwenkte ihre Einkaufstüten vor und zurück und grüsste hier und da einige Bekannte . "Du musst wirklich zu uns kommen . Ich kann mir nämlich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen , wie du mit einem Privatlehrer alles lernen willst ..."  
  
"Ja , es war ziemlich chaotisch ." stimmte Sarah zu und beäugte eine neue Feder im Schaufenster . Seit langem hatte sie sich nicht mehr so wohl in der Gesellschaft von Leuten gefühlt . "Ich denke , ich werde wirklich einen Antrag stellen ...Muss mich aber dann wohl vom St. Mungo verabschieden -" In diesem Moment rannte ein dunkler Mann vorbei , die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen . Sie mochte ihn nicht .   
  
Helen klammerte sich an Marks Hand , die schrecklich zitterte . Was hatte sie nur getan ? Was hatte sie nur ihrem eigenen Neffen angetan ? Wie konnte sie nur ? Wie konnte Odeon nur ?  
  
Odeo McGuire ... Ich werde sehen , ob wir ihn hierher bringen.... Nun , dann ist es ja wohl selbstverständlich , dass Sie eine Weile hierbleiben werden ...Es kommt gar nicht in Frage , dass Sie in ein Hotel ziehen Liebes , lassen Sie mich Ihre Wunden ansehen So ist es doch besser , oder ?... Mein Name ist Remus Lupin....Weg da ...Bleiben Sie hier , bis ich wieder da bin , verstanden ....Kommen Sie ersteinmal ins Haus ....Sie müssen wissen , Remus gehört hier zu den besten in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste . In seinem Jahrgang hatte er den besten Abschluss........Er wird niemals freiwillig hierher zurückkehren... Dieser Ort würde ihn zu sehr an Sirius erinnern , zu sehr an das letzte Jahr . Versteh mich nicht falsch , Albus... Ich sorge mich ebenfalls um Harrys Sicherheit, aber ich denke nicht nur als Ordensmitglied , sondern auch als sein und Sirius' Freund und ich sage dir : Du wirst ihn schon zwingen müssen , hierher zu kommen .....  
  
Harry bewegte sich nicht und hörte auch nicht auf das erschrockene Keuchen hinter ihm . Er sah nicht Voldemort , nicht Bellatrix oder Snape , nicht die anderen Todessern , nicht die Spiegel an den Wänden und auch nicht den Ausgang . Das einzige , was er sah , war sein Zauberstab auf den Boden und die Entscheidung , was er tun sollte . Es war seine einzige Chance , die anderen hier raus zu bringen . Die einzige Möglichkeit , sich zu retten .   
  
Oh Harry ...meinst du nicht , dass du einen - naja , wie soll ich sagen - einen Menschenrettungsdings hast ? ...Typisch Gryffindor ....Weil es doppelt und dreifach so schlimm ist , wie wir es allen erzählen ... Du warst damals nicht dabei ...die Todesser waren uns zwanzig zu eins überlegen ...haben sich einen nach dem anderen geholt ...Ja ...Das ist mein Job , Potter ....Was wird's, wenn's fertig ist ? Ich bin Sarah , Sarah McKinnon ...weist du , ich denke , wir haben Gemeinsamkeiten ... Ich bin Hermine Granger und ich habe natürlich schon alles über dich gelesen ....Ron Weasley ...Ah ..ab dem nächsten Jahr kann es mir egal sein , ob meine Teeblätter ´stirbt , Ron , stirb´ sagen ....Aber wir sind nicht doof - wir wissen , dass wie Gred und Forge heißen ....Du bist deinem Vater viel weniger ähnlich , als ich gedacht habe ...Gerade wegen dem Risiko hätte es ihm Spass gemacht ...Moony , Tatze , Wurmschwanz und Krone hätten es lustig gefunden ....  
  
Voldemorts rote Augen blickten ihm angriffslustig entgegen . Harry blinzelte und sah auf . Es gab nur eine Chance und die würde er nutzen .   
  
"Harry ! Nein ..." , keuchte Hermine hinter ihm , aber er hörte nicht hin , bückte sich nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete sich auf .   
  
Es war die einzige und letzte Chance .   
  
TBC  
  
AN : Hier wollte ich aufhören und in Urlaub fahren , aber das ganze verzögert sich noch um eine Woche , das heißt , ein Chap wird noch kommen . Ich hoffe , die Erinnerungsstücke sind einigermaßen klar geworden , ich wollte sie kursiv schreiben , aber mit html. wird's wohl nix mehr .... 


	44. Showdown

AN : Ok , das letzte Kapitel vor Ägypten , aber danach geht es natürlich munter weiter, denn obwohl hier das eine zu Ende geht , ist es mit der Geschichte noch nicht vorbei . Ach , ich hab mir am Do. den dritten Film angesehen und kann nur eine 3 bis 4 geben . Nette Spezialeffekts und einige lustige Momente , aber die Umsetzung der Charaktere ( Peter war nicht Peter und was haben sie aus Remus gemacht .... heul....) war für mich zum Weglaufen und der Hauptkern des dritten Bandes , nämlich der Zauber , die Freundschaft und der Verrat sind nicht rausgekommen . Also , hätte ich das Buch nicht gelesen , hätte ich nichts wirklich verstanden ( und wo sie alle in der heulenden Hütte standen .... man , die waren doch echt alle Psycho ....). Ich hab den Zusammenhang der Szenen nur schwer verfolgen können und man merkt , der Film war nur für Leute gedacht , die das Buch gelesen haben . (Und Remus hat mich in Werwolfsgestalt an Gollum erinnert . Hallo ? Wölfe haben Fell !) Also insgesamt find ich's eher mager und einige Dinge hätte ich schon anders gemacht ( Sirius' erstes Lächeln an seinen Patensohn ...schmelz ....). Naja , wollte ich nur mal noch so loswerden ;)  
  
Bele - puh , das könnte aber lange dauern ! Also gönn ich mir jetzt ne Pause   
  
Fitsch - Ich hab mir meine Story neulich auch wieder mal ganz durchgelesen , aber nicht an einem Tag ... seufz ... freut mich , dass ich noch nen Leser hab .  
  
Six83 - Der arme Remus kann ja kaum noch gehen Ich mag Rückblicke auch - auch wenn ich sie lieber deutlicher hervorgehoben hätte ...  
  
Geckole - wie ich dich kenne ,wirst du das Chap doch lesen und diesmal ist der Cliff wirklich harmlos  
  
Und danke an Cornelia , Kadüüüüü , auxia , YanisTamiem , Janine Black & Karin  
  
44 KAPITEL : SHOWDOWN   
  
"Wirklich , typisch Gryffindor !" , höhnte Voldemort . "Auf Hogwarts hat sich wohl gar nichts verändert . Nun , dann werden wir jetzt anfangen -"  
  
"NEIN ! HARRY , TU'S NICHT !"  
  
Was als nächstes Geschah , konnte niemand so recht schnell mit dem Auge erfassen . Es war Tonks , die trotz aller Hände von der Wand aufsprang und sich auf Bellatrix Lestrange stürzte . Sofort prasselte es lähmende Flüche , aber sie hielt die Todesserin direkt vor sich , die in sich zusammensackte und all die Zauberstäbe fallen lies . Die anderen Mitglieder , Hermine und Ron allen voran , stürzten vor und schnappten sich die ihre . Sofort brach Chaos aus .   
  
"BRINGT SIE ZUR RUHE !" , schrie Voldemort . Aus seinem Mund sprühte Spucke , die roten Augen traten aus den Höhlen . "IHR SOLLT SIE ZUR RUHE BRINGEN , NICHT UMBRINGEN ! ICH BRAUCH SIE NOCH ! STUPOR !"   
  
Harry hatte sich die ersten Sekunden lang nicht bewegt . Was hatte sich Tonks dabei gedacht ? Sie waren neun Mitglieder und sieben Kinder und hier waren an die fünfzig Todesser . Trotzdem ging einer nach dem anderen von ihnen zu Boden . Er packte seinen Zauberstab fester und wirbelte herum .   
  
"STUPOR ! STUPOR ! STUPOR !" Zwei der Flüche gingen in ein und das selbe Ziel , die Person , die Helen von hinten anfallen wollte , fiel um . Voldemort stürzte auf Kingsley zu , hob seinen Zauberstab, Harry hob erneut den Seinen .   
  
"EXPELLIARMUS !"  
  
Bevor er den Auror erreichen konnte , flog ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand und landete mit einem betäubenden Geräusch auf den Boden . Es war fast unmöglich . Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab verloren . Seine Augen weiteten sich wie die eines gehetzten Tieres , einige der Spiegel bekamen Risse , Todesser fielen zu Boden , so wie Ginny , als ein roter Fluch sie im Rücken traf . Voldemorts Blick huschte zur Tür , dann wandte er sich auf der Stelle um und rannte weg .   
  
Harry konnte nicht anderes . In diesem Moment fühlte er sich , als hätten sie die Welt gerettet . Voldemort war weggelaufen ! Helen , die soeben einen Todesser hat zu Boden gehen lassen , schreckte auf und in all der Düsternis wirkte ihr Lächeln wie ein strahlender Sonnenschein .   
  
"Dumbledore !" , rief sie . "Voldemort ist Dumbledore in die Quere gekommen !"  
  
Die Nachricht empfingen nicht nur die Ordensmitglieder, die neue Hoffnung schöpften(wobei Bill bereits mit verdrehten Augen auf dem Boden lag und der Fremde Auror einen seltsamen Tanz quer durch die Raum aufführte ) , sondern auch die Todesser , die in einer unwillkürliche Panik wirklich dumme Fehler begangen .   
  
Ein Mann , den Harry nebenbei im Ministerium gesehen hatte , schützte seinen Rücken nicht gut genug , so dass Luna ihm einen gezielten Schocker verpasste und eine Todesserin mit verknoteten , braunen Haaren zielte aus Versehen auf den falschen und traf ihre Zwillingsschwester . Für Harry selbst gab es einige ziemlich brenzlige Momente , es roch schon nach versengtem Haar und auch sein Umhangsärmel rauchte , nachdem ihn ein Feuerfluch getroffen hatte , ganz zu schweigen von einem knapp vorbeigerauschtem Ritzfluch , der einen schmerzhaft brennenden Kratzer hinterlies . Aber all das zählte nicht , er hatte nur einen Gedanken : Dumbledore war da und duellierte sich mit Voldemort. Er muss es nicht mehr tun . Vielleicht mussten sie nicht sterben ... Keiner von ihnen .   
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er , wie Ginny auf dem Boden lag und um sie herum ein ganzer Haufen Todesser . Aber es war nicht das einzige was er sah .   
  
Dort , im Schatten der Wand , schlich jemand immer näher zum Schlachtfeld , ein müder Gang , humpelnd , kriechend . Die schwarzer Haare klebten feucht in das käsige , übergeschnappte Gesicht . Bellatrix Lestrange sprang hervor , ihre Augen waren nach hinten verdreht . Sie erinnerte Harry unweigerlich an Mrs. Black . Er konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren.   
  
"DU KLEINE SCHNEPFE BIST JETZT DRAN !" , kreischte sie mit sich überschlagender Stimme . "ICH HAB DEM DUNKLEN LORD VON ANFANG AN GESAGT , ER SOLL DICH UNWÜRDIGE KREATUR HINRICHTEN ! FÜR DEN VERRAT WIRST DU BÜßEN !"  
  
"Helen !" Remus fuhr mit einem Mal herum , aber nicht ganz , denn fast hätte ihn ein Fluch getroffen und er wäre neben dem bewusstlosen Dearborn gefallen . "Ach , verdammt ! PERTIFICUS TOTALUS !" Harry hatte soetwas noch nie gesehen . Der Zauber ging durch eine Kuttel hindurch gleich zur nächsten und schaltete zwei Leute aus . Aber es half nichts . Ein gekreischtes Stupor und er fiel kreidebleich und mit geschlossenen Augen zu Boden .   
  
"Remus !" Tonks senkte auf einmal mitten im Duell ihren Zauberstab , holte mit dem Fuss aus und schwang ihn dem Todesser ins Gesicht , so dass er gegen die Wand krachte und mit blutendem Hinterkopf liegenblieb . "Remus ! Enervate ! Enervate ! ENERVATE !"  
  
Erst beim dritten Versuch blinzelte er benommen . Aber all das nahm Harry nicht mehr wahr . Er war schon am Rennen , Richtung Wand , wo Bellatrix den Zauberstab hob . Sie hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle . Helen riss die Hände hoch , vor das Gesicht , was natürlich kein Schutz sein würde , sie hatte keine Chance ...  
  
............... Lily - er ist es ! Schnapp dir Harry und Lauf !.....Er ist es ....Nimm mich ! Verschone ihn .... nimm mich an seiner Stelle ......nimm mich an seiner Stelle ...an seiner Stelle .... Lauf !..................  
  
Und bevor Harry seinen Fluch sprechen konnte , machte Lestrange den Mund auf .   
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA !"  
  
Die Sekunden vergingen wie in Zeitlupe . Harry sah den grünen Lichtblitz unbarmherzig auf das letzte Stück seiner Familie rasen . Nein !, schrie etwas in seinem inneren auf . Du verdammte alte Hexe wirst mir nicht das letzte nehmen ! All die Wut , der Hass und der Schmerz machten sich in seiner Kehle breit und tief im Inneren seines Herzens , hinter all der bröselnden Hoffnung , wusste er , dass er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen konnte  
  
.....................Na, jetzt will ich schon sehen , ob es stimmt , dass du so ein hervorragender Sucher bist . Komm, die warten schon auf dich..........................   
  
Dafür würde Lestrange büßen . Sie würde um Vergebung betteln ........Du musst es auch so meinen , Potter !.......Oh ja , er würde es so meinen . Er hatte noch niemals etwas so ernst gemeint wie das . Er würde sie ...  
  
Auf einmal tauchte jemand zwischen all den bewusstlosen Menschen von Helen auf und breitete die Hände schützend vor ihr auf . Der Fluch ging direkt in die Mitte . Man hatte ihn ganz vergessen . Der Mann mit der dunklen Haut und den schwarzen Haare öffnete den Mund , als würde er noch schreien wollen , sackte aber in sich zusammen und rührte sich nicht . Helen öffnete überrascht die Augen und sah gerade noch , wie Odeon McGuire auf dem Boden aufschlug .  
  
...............Du hättest mein sein sollen . Du hättest mir gehören sollen . ..................  
  
Remus rappelte sich schwankend auf und lies sich vor Helen wieder auf die Knie fallen .   
  
"Helena ...geht es ...dir gut ?"   
  
Aber sie nahm ihn nicht wahr , sondern zerrte Odeon auf ihren Schoss und lies einen Markerschütternden Schrei los , der langsam von einem Heulen in ein Schluchzen überging . Sie drückte ihre Stirn gegen seine und weinte .   
  
"Odeon ..nein ...bitte lass das nicht wahr sein ...Odeon , wach auf ! HÖR AUF MIT DEM SCHEIß ! WACH AUF ! Wach ... doch ...bitte ...endlich ...auf .....Bitte ....."  
  
"Tante Helen ." Kingsley lies Mark langsam von seinen Armen zu ihr runter . "Heul' nicht . Der war doch einer von denen ...."  
  
Sie versuchte ein tapferes Lächeln . Es gelang halbwegs , auch wenn die Tränen in Wasserfällen flossen . Sie drückte ihn an sich . Einige Stille Sekunden vergingen , selbst Moody knurrte nicht , nachdem der fremde Auror ihn wieder belebt hatte ( seinen Tanzfluch schien er auch loszuhaben ) . Es sah wie auf einem Friedhof aus . Irgendwo bebte der Boden , aber bevor jemand losrennen und sich um Dumbledore kümmern und ihm helfen konnte , ertönte ein gackerndes Lachen .   
  
"Der dunkle Lord hat gemeint , du hast nichts dazugelernt ! Das wollen wir ja sehen ! Willst du es noch einmal mit Crucio probieren , Potter ? Oder gehen wir schon zu den harten Sachen ? " Wieder lachen . "Das bringst du nicht , das kannst du nicht mal ! Das wird auf Hogwarts - ja nicht beigebracht!"  
  
Sie fuhren herum und erstarrten .   
  
Dort kniete Bellatrix Lestrange , ihre Hände waren am Rücken befestigt und jeder Zauberstab in der Umgebung war zerbrochen . Vor ihr stand Harry und deutete mit der Spitze seines Stabes direkt auf ihren Kopf . So hatten sie ihn noch nie gesehen .   
  
Das grün in seinen Augen war kalt und abgestumpft , das Blut in seinem Gesicht schien ihm nichts auszumachen . Als er den Mund aufmachte und sprach zitterte seine Stimme nicht , ebenso wenig wie seine Hand , die bei der kleinsten Bewegung reagieren würde .   
  
"Vor meinen Augen wurden schon unzählige Menschen umgebracht ." , entgegnete er kühl . "Ich habe es Dutzende Male beobachtet . Meinst du wirklich , ich hätte nichts dazugelernt ?"  
  
Lestrange kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen .   
  
"Du bringst du nicht ." , wiederholte sie , aber es klang nicht sehr überzeugt . Harry verzog keinen Mundwinkel .   
  
"Meinst du ? Wollen wir es ausprobieren ? Schau doch mal zur Seite , Bellatrix . Schau dich um und sag mir , was du siehst ." Er wandte den Blick keine Sekunde von ihr ab . "Du siehst Körper , die noch leben , weil wir sie verschont hatten , aber sieh dich dann noch mal um -" Einen Augenblick lang wurde seine Hand zittrig . "...Da ist noch mehr ...Siehst du Helen , Remus , Mark und McGuire ? SIEHST DU SIE ? Und siehst du auch mich , hm ? Meine Eltern , Sirius ...ja , gerade Sirius .... Und du sagst , ich werde es nicht bringen ?"  
  
"Blödsinn ...." , murmelte sie , auch wenn ihr Gesicht Bände sprach . "Blödsinn ...."  
  
"Und ob ich es bringen werde... Ich glaube , ich habe noch nie jemandem so sehr den Tod gewünscht , wie dir , weil du da bist und du dafür verantwortlich bist , was Sirius und Helen passiert ist ..." Er atmete aus . "Verstehst du jetzt ? AVA -"  
  
"HARRY , NEIN !" Remus sprang so schnell auf die Beine , dass ihm erneut schwarz vor Augen wurde . Er hielt sich benommen die Hand darüber . "Benutzte - DAS - nicht !"  
  
"Sie hat es nicht anders verdient ." , entgegnete er . Nun war deutlich ein leichtes Beben in seiner Stimme zu hören . "Sie wollte Tante Helena angreifen , sie hat dich mit Crucio geschwächt . Sie hat Neville seiner Eltern beraubt und mich meines Paten . Dafür , dass sie Sirius durch dieses verdammte Tor geschickt hat , wird sie büßen ...."  
  
"Dumbledore ....." , flüsterte Helen und kniff die Augen zusammen . "Er kommt näher ...."  
  
Harrys Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren . Es war seine einzige und letzte Chance den Tod seines Paten zu rächen ...Es war richtig ...Es war gerecht ....Aber , sagte eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf , wo kämen wir dann mit so weitgehenden Machtbefugnissen hin ? Was würde dich von den Todessern unterscheiden ? Er schüttelte sich und hob den Zauberstab .   
  
Die letzte Chance .   
  
Er hörte nicht auf das angsterfüllte Flüstern , sah nicht , wie Hermine sich abwandte und Ginny sich an ihren Vater drückte . Er sah nur die Spitze seines Zauberstabes und Bellatrix' Gesicht , das versteinert und ungläubig zu ihm emporblickte .   
  
.....Ich glaube nicht , dass er gewollt hätte , dass Sie zu Mördern werden ...nur wegen ihm ....  
  
Er atmete noch einmal tief durch .   
  
"Stupor ." , murmelte er leise .  
  
Im selben Moment stürzte Dumbledore in die Halle .   
  
TBC   
  
AN : Harry ist kein Mörder , es ist nicht seine Art . Und somit geht die längste Flucht der Welt zu Ende ... 


	45. Evergreen holy night

AN : Ihr habt mich ja mehr oder weniger friedlich in Urlaub fahren lassen du jetzt bin ich wieder da Fahnenschwenk ! Natürlich hab ich mich gleich ans Werk gemacht ( auch wenn's spät wurde .... sehr spät ...) , also bitte weder Sinn noch Perfektion suchen ;-)lol Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews !!! Kekseanalleverteil  
  
NosebitingTeacup - Auf dein Review hab ich , denn es ist echt toll , wenn du auf so Kleinigkeiten achtest ! Ein interessanter Aspekt , den du gebracht hast , dass Sirius' Tod unnötig gewesen sei , da jetzt sozusagen Mark Evans kommt und Harry wieder eine Familie hat ...(44) Die Todesser konnten es vielleicht nicht fassen , dass sowas passieren kann . Größenwahn eben . Ich hasse Bellatrix auch , aber für eine Black ist es doch mehr Schande , im Gefängnis zu sein ....  
  
Six83 - Ja , Remus wie immer toll lol  
  
Deathsoul - Ein bisschen Stolz , besser zu sein als ein TE ist sicher dabei , aber es ist der Punkt , wo man sieht , dass Harry Harry ist (wow , welch sinnvoller Satz) und kein mordlustiger , rachesüchtiger Möchtegernjuniorauror .   
  
Geckole - hab's geraten   
  
Giftzwerg - Du meine Güte , ich werd gleich rot :-)  
  
Tatze - Schön , dass du wieder dabei bist   
  
Eile - Da tun sich ja manche was an , aber natürlich freut's mich ! ;)  
  
Und danke an : YanisTamiem , betzi , auxia , blauerAdler , Karin , Quizer , Brisana - Brownie , bele   
  
45 KAPITEL : EVERGREEN HOLY NIGHT  
  
Harry fuhr sich noch einmal mit der Hand durch das endlich trockene Haar , betastete seinen Schnitt an der Wange und seufzte . Gegen den Wildfuchs konnte man nichts tun , aber wenigstens hatte Alesander ihn noch geheilt , bevor er im Badezimmer verschwunden war . Das frische Badewasser mit Minzzusätzen , Shampoo und Seife hatten wahre Wunder an seinen Geist bewirkt . Er war der letzte , der gebadet hatte , immerhin hatte das alte Haus der Blacks ( was gar nicht mehr so alt war ) gerade mal zwei Badezimmer . Er streifte sich seine Robe über und trat hinaus in den Gang .   
  
Nach ihrer Ankunft im Grimmauld's Place wurde die erste Zeit damit verbracht , dass Mrs. Weasley sie der Reihe nach umarmte und knuddelte , sich schließlich voller Tränen an den Herd stellte und anfing , wieder zu kochen . Tonks versuchte sie zu überzeugen , dass man auch etwas bestellen könne , aber Charlie erklärte ihr , es sei die Art seiner Mutter , Stress abzubauen .   
  
Viele Mitglieder hatten deutlich verweinte Augen , waren unausgeschlafen , aber unsäglich glücklich , dass alle mehr oder weniger unverletzt aus dem Ganzen herausgekommen waren . Was Dumbledore allerdings mit Voldemort gemacht hatte , wusste noch niemand , denn der Direktor hatte weder mit jemandem persönlich gesprochen , noch eine Versammlung einberufen .  
  
Es gab zwei Dinge , die Harry persönlich am größten Sorge bereiteten . Das eine war , dass Remus kurz nach dem Eintritt durch die Tür auf der Stelle zusammengebrochen war und Alesander ihn im Haus behandeln musste , weil Vollmond anstand . Man konnte ja schlecht einen Wolf ins St. Mungo bringen Harry wusste , dass Menschen mit Lycantrophie ( er verwendete diese Bezeichnung schon fast lieber als ´Werwolf´) ein Tag vor und ein Tag nach der Verwandlung psychisch und physisch in einer sehr labilen Verfassung waren und dass Remus nach dem heftigen Fluch im Labyrinth noch stehen konnte hatte ihn sowieso tief beeindruckt .   
  
Das zweite , was ihm Sorgen bereitete , war Helen . Im Grunde gesehen hatte sie nur ihrem Cousin helfen wollen , aber sie hatte auch den Orden verraten . Harry wusste nicht , was er sich wünschte , aber wollte ganz sicher nicht , dass sie nach Askaban oder sonst noch wohin kam . Er wollte , dass sie im Orden blieb , bei ihm in der Nähe . Vielleicht war es ein egoistischer Wunsch . Vielleicht .   
  
Aber hatte er nicht doch ein gewisses Recht , etwas egoistisch zu sein ? , fragte eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf . Nach allem , was er geleistet und erlebt hatte ... nachdem er fast seine gesamte Familie verloren hatte würde man doch nicht von ihm erwarten , er würde stumm zusehen ,wie sie über seine Tante richteten ?  
  
"Harry , da bist du ja ." Mrs. Weasley wuselte zu ihm und umarmte ihn nocheinmal . "Komm , wir warten schon auf dich ."  
  
Als er sich an den großen Esstisch setzte , vor einen Teller voller Hackbraten und Bratkartoffeln , sah er sich um . Hermine und Ron , die jeweils links und rechts von ihm saßen , lächelten ihn selig an . Ginny , die zwischen ihren Brüdern saß ( Charlie und Fred rechts , Bill und George links ) kuschelte sich jeweils zur einen und zur anderen Seite , bis sie sich ganz nach links lehnte und auch Percy drückte , der aussah , als hätte er mehr als nur vier Nächte nicht geschlafen . Dieser verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck , die ungekämmten Haare und mal Ausnahmsweise keine Pergamentrolle in der Hand ... Es stand ihm nicht .   
  
Sarah saß mit Marc am Rande des Tisches und goß ihm etwas Kürbissaft ein , damit er weniger nervös war , war aber selbst seltsam leise und verschlossen . Professor McGonagall stand eine unglaubliche Entspannung und Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben . Dumbledore , der mal wieder an der Spitze des Tisches saß , nicke ihm mit gebeugtem Kopf zu .   
  
Beim Essen schwiegen sie . Aber es war kein unangenehmes , peinliches , trauriges oder gedrücktes Schweigen , sondern eines , was von innerem Zusammenhalt zeugte und eine Art Vertrautheit hing in der Luft . Viele Lächelten auch einfach vor sich hin , während sie aus dem Fenster blickten und an ihren Bechern nippten . Der einzige , der unentschuldigt fehlte , war Severus Snape . Und gerade den und seine Tante hätte er gerne gesehen um zu wissen , dass alles wieder in Ordnung war .   
  
Er lies seine Gabel , die eben zum Mund geführt hatte , sinken und sah Dumbledore an .   
  
"Wo sind Tante Helen und Professor Snape ?"  
  
Wie auf Kommando blickten alle Mitglieder von ihren Tellern auf . Die gelöste Stimmung schwand etwas . Er hätte sich Ohrfeigen können .  
  
"Professor Snape befindet sich zur Zeit nicht im Haus ." , antwortete der Direktor . "Er ist auf Hogwarts . Und Miss White ist , so viel ich weis , in ihrem Zimmer - und da wären wir auch schon beim Thema ." Er sah alle hinter seinen Gläsern genau an . "Ich weis , was sie getan hat . Aber ich weis auch , warum sie es getan hat ." Er lächelte zu Mark , der schüchtern den Blick senkte . Er sah immer noch ein bisschen abgemagert aus , auch wenn nicht ganz so verschreckt . "In gewissen Momenten muss man eben entscheiden , zwischen dem , was Richtig und zwischen dem was Wichtig ist . Diese Entscheidung ist nicht immer einfach und ich weiß , dass man sie auch noch jahrlang bereuen kann ."  
  
Er seufzte selbst .   
  
"Ich sage nicht , was ihr entscheiden sollt . Darum sage ich ´Reactio´."  
  
Einige blickten ihn einen Moment unschlüssig an . Harry sah mit fragendem Blick zu Hermine , während die anderen anfingen , unsicher mit den Füßen zu rascheln oder mit einander zu tuscheln .   
  
"Wenn ein Zauberer in einem Sinnvollen Zusammenhang , zum Beispiel bei einer Debatte , ´Reactio´ sagt , dann bedeutet das , dass er sich aus der Abstimmung raushält und sich nach den anderen richtet." , erklärte sie im hastigen Flüsterton . Tonks räusperte sich als erste .   
  
"Reactio ." Dumbledore nickte ihr zu und ging weiter zu Bill und Charlie , die nur abwehrend ihre Hände hoben . "Reatcio ." Es ging weiter zu McGonagall ( "Reactio") und all die anderen Weasleys (die allesamt ´Reactio ´ sagten ) . Es ging herum , bis man fast völlig fertig war. Emmeline Vance rutschte nach ihrem "Reactio" auf dem Stuhl herum und überlegte anscheinend , wie sie etwas loswerden konnte .   
  
"Albus -" , setzte sie vorsichtig an . "Die Kinder -" Ihr Blick glitt über Harry , Ron , Hermine , Ginny, Sarah , Fred und George . "Werden doch sicher bald dem Orden beitreten ....Sollten sie nicht wenigstens ihre Meinung dazugeben dürfen ?"  
  
Dumbledore lächelte .   
  
"Natürlich , Emmeline , natürlich !" , sagte er . "Es wird wohl auch nötig sein , immerhin hat niemand ein Argument gebracht ."   
  
Tatsächlich , stellte Harry fest , hatten sich alle Ordensmitglieder gefließentlich aus der Wahl gehalten. Fred , George und Ginny zuckten die Schultern .   
  
"Reactio ."  
  
Sarah blickte die anderen an und sah auf ihren Teller . Ihr schien es irgendwie egal zu sein .  
  
"Reactio ."  
  
Ron bewegte die Nase , kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und zog eine ernste Miene .   
  
"Reactio ."  
  
Hermine rutschte , wie immer , wenn sie nervös war , auf ihrem Stuhl herum .  
  
"Oh ...Also ...Reactio ."  
  
Und dann waren alle Augen auf Harry gerichtet und ihm wurde mit einem Schlag jähes klar : Ihm wurde der Job übertragen zu wählen , ob seine Tante im Orden bleiben durfte oder ob er sich ebenfalls aus allem raushielt . Es wurde getestet , ob er bereit war , eine Entscheidung zu treffen . Hermine , Ron und Tonks hätten ganz sicher etwas sagen wollen und auch Moody hatte so ausgesehen ( wenn auch nicht so positiv) . Aber sie hatten sich rausgehalten und jetzt musste er entscheiden . Er schluckte schwer und wandte sich von Dumbledore Blick ab .   
  
"Sie ist das Letzte , was mir noch von meine Familie geblieben ist . Ich kann das nicht . Ich will das nicht ."   
  
Mehr musste er nicht sagen und mehr war auch nicht nötig . Wieder lehnten sich alle entspannt zurück und genossen ihr selbstgemachtes Waldbeereis mit heißer Sauce .   
  
Remus war froh darüber . Einen Augenblick lang hatte er vor der Tür zur Küche verharrt und gelauscht , wie die Entscheidung wohl ausfallen würde . Diesmal war es ihm schwergefallen . Er war so schrecklich müde , dass seine Wolfssinne manchmal aussetzten . Er fand es gut , dass Moody sein Auge von Alesander reinigen lies und dass der Hausarzt ihn genug aufgepäppelt hatte , damit er alleine in seinen Raum gehen konnte . Er dankte auch Snape , der es noch geschafft hatte , einen Trank vor seine Zimmertür zu stellen .   
  
Mühselig schwankte er Stufe für Stufe in das unterste Stockwerk hinab und blieb kurz stehen , um zu verschnaufen . Er war müde und angeschlagen . Immer wieder kam ihm ein weinendes Gesicht in den Sinn .............. Odeon ..nein ...bitte lass das nicht wahr sein .............. Weiter vorne konnte er schon seine Tür sehen und ein leiser Krampf glitt durch seinen Körper . Noch zehn Minuten und es würde beginnen . Natürlich musste er die Tür nicht wirklich abschließen , er konnte auch im Salon schlafen , aber er bevorzugte immer noch ein Versteck , selbst wenn er harmlos war und Snape in diesem Fall vertraute . Kurz bevor er in den Raum treten und sich in aller Ruhe hinlegen konnte , hörte er eine vertraute Stimme .   
  
"Ich wusste nicht , dass du hier unten bist , wenn Vollmond ist ."  
  
Er wandte sich nicht um und hob seinen Kopf nicht , vielleicht aus Angst , Abneigung und Schmerz zu finden . Er bewegte sich nicht . Helen ging zögerlich einige Schritte auf ihn zu , aber als sie keine fünfzig Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war , wich er ihrer Hand aus und trat in sein Zimmer . Er hörte sie schluchzen .   
  
"Hasst du mich ?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht ." , entgegnete er leiser und sanfter als beabsichtigt , aber genau so passte es . Er setzte sich auf den Rand der Matratze , wobei er vorsorglich die Augen schloss , als ein erneuter Schauer ihn überrannte . "Wir reden bitte morgen . Du hast Zeit , sie haben sich entschieden , dass du vorerst bleiben kannst . Du siehst sicher , dass ich im Moment nicht in der Lage bin , lange zu reden ."  
  
Sie befolgte seine Bitte , es war leise . Remus öffnete die Augen , als er eine Gewichtsverlagerung auf der Matratze spürte . Helen hatte sich hinten ihn gesetzt .   
  
"Ich bleibe ."  
  
"Bist du wahnsinnig ?" , schnaubte er , konnte aber nicht leugnen , dass seine Wangen rot wurden . "Du kannst doch nicht - ich bin ...Es -...es ist ....." Er wandte sich von ihrem fragenden Blick ab , als ein heftiges Zittern über seinen Rücken ging . "....kein angenehmer Anblick ."  
  
Aber Helen hörte da gar nicht hin , sondern zog sich ihre Robe aus .   
  
"Ich schlafe für gewöhnlich nur ohne Zauberrobe ." , sagte sie schlicht und sah auf ihre Uhr . "Noch drei Minuten . Komm , lehn dich zurück . Ich bin hier . Es ist doch ok ."  
  
Remus , der bis jetzt zwanghaft versucht hatte , wenigstens einen Millimeter zwischen sie und sich zu bringen , gab dem sanften Druck der Hände nach , schwang die Beine auf die Decke und legte seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoss zusammen , um den schrecklichen Schmerzen zu entgehen . Helle , porzellanartige Hände glitten zu seinen Schultern und fingen an , kreisende Bewegungen auszuführen , die tatsächlich die Krämpfe um ein vielfaches linderten . Remus schloss die Augen .   
  
"Du bist wunderbar , das sollst du wissen ."  
  
Helen kicherte verlegen .   
  
"Nicht so wunderbar wie du . Ich möchte den Morgen mit dir verbringen ." , sagte sie leise . "Ich möchte , dass du mir etwas erzählst ... und ich möchte auch dir so viel erzählen , Remus ... Es gibt so viel Unausgesprochenes ...."  
  
Wieder legte sich ein Schatten auf sein Gesicht .   
  
"Wirst du - die ganze Nacht bleiben ? Wirst du Angst haben ?" Etwas Verzweifeltes lag in seiner Stimme , etwas Flehentliches . Er bat nie jemanden um etwas , man hörte , dass es ihm unangenehm war . Helen bückte sich und küsste ihn sanft .   
  
"Natürlich nicht ."  
  
TBC  
  
AN : Das musste jetzt sein . Und nein - Helen ist nicht nackt ( noch nicht ) ;-) Übrigens kamen mehrmals fragen , ob es zu Ende ist . Solange TBC ( To be continued ) dabei steht , ist das nicht der Fall . Die versprochene Fortsetzung ist bereits in den groben Grundzügen festgelegt und sobald es mit dieser Story hier vorbei ist , fange ich mit ihr an . 


	46. The voice of truth

AN : Das Kapitel ist mir persönlich wichtig gewesen , weil es irgendwie Vergangenheit , Gegenwart und vielleicht eine nahe Zukunft indirekt beschreibt ( keine Ahnung , ob ihr es auch so nachvollziehen könnt oder versteht , worüber ich da eigentlich rede ;-)  
  
NosebitingTeacup - Eine Debatte , bei der ich dabei bin , ist Sirius Tod/Leben , ich äußere mich später darüber . Das Kapitel 45 war auch dazu da , eine gewisse Entspannung zu erzeugen ( bevor's weitergeht ) . Und die Rechtschreibung ... wie gesagt , es wurde sehr spät ;-)  
  
Bele - Ist doch genau das , was ich will : Weiterleser !  
  
Six83 - Stimmt , der Großteil ist vorbei und die Fortsetzung spielt ´mehr oder weniger´ im sechsten Jahr . Harrys love ? Du wirst sehen ...  
  
Und danke an : Rapunzelou , Eile , YanisTamiem , auxia , laser-jet , new , Tatze  
  
46 KAPITEL : THE VOICE OF TRUTH   
  
Harry klopfte an , trat ein .   
  
Dumbledore saß im fahlen Schein der Kerze und laß ein Stück Pergament . Er wirkte etwas müde , aber immer noch wach genug , sein silbernen Bart schimmerte bei der kleinsten Bewegung . Er hob seine Hand und wies auf den Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch , auf den sich Harry niederließ . Zunächst war es ihm unangenehm gewesen , um diese späte Nachtzeit zu erscheinen , aber es war die einzige Zeit , wo nicht zehn andere zuhörten .   
  
"Harry ." Der Direktor legte das Pergament weg und schob sich seine Brille zurecht . "Ich weiß nicht , wie oft du es schon von mir oder von anderen gehört hast , aber du hast dich in dieser Nacht gut geschlagen . Es tut mir wirklich Leid , dass dein Geburtstag auf diese Weise verlaufen musste ."  
  
Er sagte vorerst nichts , sondern sah den Alten Mann vor sich in aller Ruhe an .   
  
"Helen sagte , Sie seien Riddle in die Quere gekommen , als er geflohen ist ." , sagte Harry schließlich langsam , ohne auf seinen Geburtstag einzugehen . "Was ist passiert ? Warum haben Sie ihn nicht getötet ? Sie sind ihm ebenbürtig . Ist es , weil er früher ihr Schüler war ? Sie verstehen mich doch - weil Sie gewissermaßen nachsichtig mit ihm sind ."  
  
Dumbledore blinzelte zuerst einige Male , bevor er antwortete .   
  
"Ich bin in keiner Weise nachsichtig mit ihm , Harry ." , sagte er leise . "Es ist nicht mehr Tom , so sehr ich mir auch zu Anfang wünschte , es wäre so . Und vergiss nicht : Ebenbürtig zu sein , heißt bis in die Ewigkeit zu Kämpfen und nie zu Siegen . Du bist der Einzige , der es mit ihm aufnehmen kann . Und das hast du ihm oft genug bewiesen ."  
  
"Dann bin ich ihm auch e-b-e-n-b-ü-r-t-i-g ." , entgegnete Harry trotzig und verschränkte die Arme . "Ich kämpfe schon lange mit ihm , aber habe ich ihn je besiegt ?"  
  
"Du solltest nicht vergessen , dass du noch in der Ausbildung bist und bereits enorme Kräfte aufweist . Darauf solltest du Stolz sein ."  
  
"Ja ." Harry hörte seine Stimme plötzlich wie aus der Ferne antworten . "Das bin ich ."  
  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie , eine goldenen Feder wog sich sanft auf dem Tisch , als ein leichter Wind durch das Fenster aufkam .   
  
"Wo ist sein Zauberstab ? Ich glaube , er hat ihn fallen lassen ."  
  
"Fallen lassen ?" Der Direktor lächelte mild . "Du hast ihn ihm entrissen , unterspiel das nicht . Niemand anders konnte das tun , denn Voldemort und sein Stab sind fest und magisch miteinander verbunden . Leider ist er seinem Meister durch eben diese Magie gefolgt ."  
  
"Wo sind die Todesser ?"  
  
"Alle in Verwahrung des Ministeriums ."   
  
"Und McGuire ?" , fragte Harry . "Ich meine ...ich kannte ihn nicht so sehr , aber ..."  
  
"Odeon wird auf einem Friedhof außerhalb beigesetzt ." , erklärte Dumbledore gelassen . "Er hatte , fürchte ich, Anwandlungen von Schizophrenie , war teilweise unzurechnungsfähig . Am Tag war er Odeon McGuire , der Freund der Familie , in der Nacht war er ein Mann ohne Gesicht , verborgen hinter eine weißen Maske , inmitten von Voldemorts Armee ."  
  
"Es wundert mich nicht . Immerhin kann er nicht ganz schlecht gewesen sein ... er hat Helena aufrichtig geliebt ...." Er blickte kurz aus dem Fenster .  
  
Der Direktor sah ihn über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille an .   
  
"Was du letzte Nacht getan hast , war sehr Richtig . Dass du Bellarix hast überleben lassen , zeigt , wie sehr du doch deinen Eltern ähnelst ."  
  
"Hagrid ..." , murmelte Harry in Gedanken versunken . "Er hat das zu mir als Erster gesagt ... und im dritten Schuljahr war es Remus ... Er hat gesagt , ich würde ihnen ähnlich sein . Nur wie sehr , würde mir erst später klar werden ."  
  
"Bereits im dritten Schuljahr hast du Peter vor dem Tod bewahrt ." , erinnerte ihn Dumbledore . "Obwohl er Lily und James und all die anderen verraten hatte . Und das Selbe hast du wieder mit Bellatrix getan . Das ist etwas Wunderbares , was nicht jeder kann - einer Person , die man so sehr hasst , Gnade erweisen oder sogar darüber hinwegsehen ."  
  
"Ich sehe darüber nicht hinweg , Professor ." , entgegnete Harry kühl . "Ich kann auf keinen Fall vergessen , was sie beide getan haben . Und ich kann es erst recht nicht verzeihen . Das einzig Wunderbare daran ist , dass ich meinen Hass soweit hinunterschlucken kann , dass er nicht ausbricht ."  
  
Dumbledore musterte ihn schweigend .   
  
"Was ist mit Draco ? Oder mit Severus ?"  
  
"Was soll mit ihnen sein ?"  
  
"Waren es nicht Personen , die du aus deinem Umkreis so sehr gehasst hast ?" , fragte er weiter . "Vielleicht nicht so sehr wie Peter oder Bellatrix , aber du bist ihnen täglich über den Weg gelaufen, es gab aufbrausende Meinungsverschiedenheiten , Streit und der Hass wurde immer wieder neu entfacht. Kannst du das jetzt auch noch behaupten ? Kannst du jetzt sagen , du hasst Draco - oder Severus Snape ?"  
  
Harry blinzelte seinen Schulleiter an . Nein , das konnte er nicht . Auf einmal war da nichts . Zaubertrankstunden oder vorgelesene Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten ... beides hatte enorm an Wert und Gewicht verloren . Als wären da noch zu viele andere Dinge, die an ihre Stelle traten . Mitleid . Oder Toleranz .  
  
"Was ist mit Wurmschwanz ?" , fragte er plötzlich und setzte sich gerade auf .   
  
"Peter befindet sich immer noch in Haft und es wird auch für eine lange Zeit so bleiben ." Dumbledore faltete seine Finger in einander . "Aber ich nehme an , du willst wissen , wann es die anderen erfahren?"  
  
"Ja ." Er nickte . "Was nützt es , wenn er gefangen ist und niemand davon weiß ?"  
  
"Da stimme ich dir zum Teil zu , aber das Ministerium war schon immer recht holprig , wenn es darum ging , die eigenen Fehler einzugestehen ... Ich rede schon die ganze Zeit mit Cornelius , aber er ist stur wie eh und je ."  
  
"Wie geht's Mark ?"  
  
"Er schläft die meiste Zeit ." , erklärte der Direktor . "Hat vieles Durchgemacht . Er wird wohl morgen nach Hogwarts kommen , dort kann ihn Poppy sicher gut versorgen und er kann sich ein bisschen an die Umgebung gewöhnen ." Er räusperte sich . "Versuch , etwas Schlaf zu finden , mein Junge ."  
  
Harry stand auf . Für ihn schien das Gespräch beendet . Er trat wieder hinaus in den Gang und sah sich unentschlossen um . Ihm war nicht nach Schlafen zumute . Er wünschte , er hätte ein Denkarium und nahm sich vor , eines zu besorgen , wenn er erwachsen war . Wenn er es wirklich brauchte . Vorsichtig schlich er die Treppe hinunter und trat in den Salon , wo er prompt auf Sarah stieß , die in einem alten Photoalbum blätterte . Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber .   
  
"Wie geht's dir ?"  
  
"Ganz gut ." Sie lächelte ihn an , dann sah sie noch einmal auf die lachenden Bilder vor ihr . "Die habe ich noch nie gesehen , weißt du ? Ich meine die Bilder . Und ich wollte noch die Zeit nutzten , die ich hier bin , um sie mir anzusehen ."  
  
"Was soll das heißen , die Zeit nutzten ?" Harry sah sie verwirrt an , dann begriff er . "Oh - du möchtest zu deiner Tante ..."  
  
Sarah klappte das Buch zu und sah ihn an . Sie wirkte müde und ausgelaugt .   
  
"Ja ." , sagte sie ruhig . "Und ich werde die Ferien nicht mehr hier verbringen . Ich bin nicht wie du , Harry . Unsere Eltern waren hier vielleicht alle Mitglieder , aber du bist damit viel näher verbunden , als ich . Du empfindest die Anwesenheit in diesem Haus als angenehm . Ich bin ständig darauf gefasst, dass etwas passiert . Dass kann ich nicht ertragen ."  
  
"Ist nicht jedermanns Sache ." Er versuchte zu lächeln . "Ich denke , es ist auch besser so . Ich meine , dass du jetzt weniger damit zu tun hast ... Aber wirst du eines Tages hierher wiederkommen ?"  
  
"Vielleicht , ich würde sagen wahrscheinlich ." , antwortete sie . "Ich bin auf Dumbledores Seite und wenn er mich braucht , werde ich da sein . Aber noch nicht jetzt ... Weißt du , in dem Labyrinth , in dieser Dunkelheit , da werden einem so viele Dinge klar ..."  
  
Harry beobachtete sie , während sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte .   
  
"Ich freue mich auf Hogwarts und ich habe noch viel vor . Ich möchte später im St. Mungo arbeiten , Alesander zur Hand gehen und so . Ich möchte keine Aurorin werden , das wollte ich nie. Man muss doch nicht immer den selben Weg einschlagen , wie seine Eltern .."  
  
"Irgendwie passen wir doch nicht so ganz zusammen ." , rutschte es ihm plötzlich heraus . Dafür hätte er sich Ohrfeigen können . "Entschuldige ... ich meine ... Also ich - ich fand es ..."  
  
"Es war schön ." , beendete sie den Satz für ihn und fasste ihn kurz am Knie an . "Sehr schön ."  
  
"Ja ." Er seufzte und lächelte verlegen . "Ich glaube , die anderen haben davon nicht so viel mitgekriegt ."  
  
"Es war auch gut so . Aber ich kann als Freundin ohnhin nicht gegen andere ankommen . Zum Beispiel gegen Ron .... oder gegen Hermine ..."  
  
"Gegen Hermine ?" Harry sah sie überrascht an . "Was soll denn mit Hermine sein ?"  
  
"Ach Harry !" Sie seufzte . "Ihr seid seit dem elften Lebensjahr befreundet , habt so viel zusammen durchgemacht ! Egal , wie lange wir zusammen waren ... diese Zeit werde ich nicht aufholen können . Sie kennt dich viel besser als ich , vielleicht besser , als du selbst . Du , Ron und sie - ihr seid so nah beieinander . Zwangsläufig muss sich was anbannen . Zwischen dir und ihr , meine ich ."  
  
"Was ?" , unterbrach er sie hastig und schüttelte abwehrend die Hände , wobei Blut in seine Wangen schoss . "Sarah , dass siehst du jetzt total falsch . Hermine und ich - wir sind nur Freunde ! Sie ist fast wie eine Schwester für mich ! Ich könnte nie mit ihr ...."  
  
"Aber nur fast wie eine Schwester ." , entgegnete sie . "Sie und Ron ? Eher nicht . Aber du ..." Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich an . "Wir sind doch .... zusammen auseinder gegangen oder ? Ich - ich meine -" Sie stotterte verlegen . "Es ist doch nicht so , dass ich dich ... oder du mich ....?"  
  
"Nein , nein ." , versicherte er hastig und grinste . "Zusammen ." Dann stand er auf und gähnte . "Hör mal , ich glaub , ich leg mich hin . Bleib nicht zu lange auf , sonst kippst du noch um ."  
  
"Klar ." Sarah lächelte ihn an . Kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte , hielt sie ihn noch zurück . "Es ist schön mit dir gewesen . Wirklich . Lass dir von niemandem was anderes einreden . Du bist ein wunderbarer Freund für mich . Auch jetzt ."  
  
"Du auch , Sarah . Ich bin froh , dass wir uns damals über den Weg gefallen sind . Bis dann ."  
  
Harry trat gähnend aus dem Salon und war ziemlich dankbar , heute keine weiteren Gespräche führen zu müssen . Ihm schwirrten noch Wortfetzten im Kopf herum , die anscheinend noch nicht den Platz gefunden hatten , sich hinzulegen .   
  
Alles war so schnell vorbeigewesen , wie es angefangen hatte . Still und leise . Auf und ab . Hin und zurück . Ron und Hermine hatte sie erwähnt . Würde ihre Freundschaft immer ein Dorn im Auge mancher Menschen sein ? Er schüttelte den Kopf . Nie im Leben und für niemanden würde er es aufgeben . Er , Ron und Hermine waren unzertrennlich , fast wie Geschwister . Sie waren für einander da , erzählten sich alles . Wer damit nicht klar kam , hatte nichts an ihrer Seite verloren .   
  
Müde stampfte er die Treppe wieder hoch , wollte gerade in sein Zimmer treten , als er noch etwas bemerkte . Es hörte sich wie ein leises Wimmern an . Und es kam - ausgerechnet - aus Hermines Zimmer .  
  
Nervös öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt breit und trat hinein .   
  
"Hermine ?" , flüsterte er . "Alles in Ordnung ?"  
  
Auf dem Bett warf sich jemand herum . Vorsichtig schlich er sich zu der Kommode , schüttelte an der Energiekugel , die sofort sanftes , oranges Licht durchs Zimme warf und lehnte sich über das Bett . Hermine schlief ziemlich unruhig , aus ihren Augenwinkeln rannten Tränen , sie warf ihren Kopf hin und her . Harry zögerte, berührte sie aber schließlich an der Hand , erschrocken feststellend , wie kalt sie war .   
  
"Hey , wach auf ... Es ist nur ein Alptraum ..."  
  
"HARRY !" Sie fuhr kerzengerade aus dem Bett , ihr Brust hob und senkte sich wieder , die Augen starr nach vorne gerichtet . Ihre Finger gruben sich in seine Hand . "Harry ..." , keuchte sie wieder . "Bitte nicht ...."  
  
"Hermine ." Er setzte sich vor sie , nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen die Hände und drehte es zu sich hin . "Hermine . Ich bin hier . Es ist alles in Ordnung ." , redete er ruhig auf sie ein . "Sieh mich an . Es ist alles gut . Ich bin hier ."  
  
Eine Weile sagte sie nichts , dann blinzelte sie ihn an . Er lächelte erleichtert und wischte ihr die Tränen weg .   
  
"Alles klar ?"  
  
"Oh Harry ..." , schluchzte sie leise und nahm ihn in den Arm . "Ich hatte solche Angst ..." Als er die Umarmun zögernd erwiderte , bebte ihr Körper . "Ich wollte es in dem Labyrinth nicht sagen , wegen Ginny und Luna ... und Ron und den ganzen Mitgliedern .... Ich wollte nicht , dass sie meinen würden ... ich sei dumm oder sowas .... Aber ich ...ich ... ich hatte solche Angst .... Ich hatte solche Angs um uns alle .... Solche Angst - um dich ..."  
  
Während er sie noch fest im Arm hielt und ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich fragte er sich , warum er das nicht bemerkt hatte . Er kannte Hermine so lange schon , warum hatte er nicht bemerkt , wie sehr sie litt ? Wieso hatte er sie nicht getröstet ? Eine Weile saßen sie noch eng aneinder , dann ließ sie ihn los , schniefte , zog ein Taschentuch hervor , putzte sich die Nase und versuchte ein tapferes Grinsen .   
  
"Entschuldige ." , murmelte sie und wurde rot . "Ich glaub ,der Alptraum war etwas heftig ."  
  
"Schon ok ." Er lächelte sie unsicher an . "Ich bleib einfach noch eine Weile hier und warte, bis du wieder schläfst ."  
  
Unter ihrem verwunderten Blick schob er einen weichen Sessel an den Bettrand , ließ sich darauf nieder , wobei er seinen Kopf auf die Matraze bettete , schüttelte noch kurz die Kugel und tauchte das Zimmer wieder in Dunkelheit .   
  
"Bist du sicher ?" , fragte sie leise . "Du solltest selbst schlafen gehen , Harry . Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr ."  
  
"Um Himmels Willen , Hermine !" Er schlug die Augen auf . Durch das Licht des Vollmondes , welches durch das Fenster fiel , waren seine grünen Augen das einzig leuchtende . "Was wäre ich für ein guter Freund , wenn ich dich noch alleine ließe ? Komm schon . Wenn du nicht schlafen willst , dann lass uns ein bisschen reden."  
  
"Moment noch ." Sie nahm ihre Zweitdecke und ließ sie über ihn gleiten .   
  
Harry verfolgte sie mit seinem Blick , während sie schließlich selbst in ihr Bett zurücksank und ein wenig nach unten rutschte , um besser mit ihm reden zu hören . Aber kaum war es leise , waren beide eingeschlafen .  
  
TBC 


	47. Words all what we really have

AN : Als ich daran gedacht hatte ,dieses Kapitel zu schreiben , überfiel mich eine heftige Schreibblockade , sorry , aber das passiert nun mal ab und zu . Ich weiß von einigen , dass sie viel für die Uni arbeiten müssen und bis ich es dorthin schaff , muss ich's wohl auch ;-)   
  
Bele - jep , es kommt noch was .  
  
NosebitingTeacup - Ich bevorzuge keine Pairings in dieser Hinsicht , es kommt immer auf das Geschriebene drauf an , da kommen für mich die unvorstellbarsten Kombinationen in Frage . Wie gesagt , bin da ziemlich launisch lol  
  
Six83 - Hermine/Ron , für die Bücher nach dem jetztigen Stand am wahrscheinlichsten , aber wie gesagt .. mal sehen , was sich da so hergibt !  
  
Danke an : auxia , cornelia , laser-jet , eile   
  
47 KAPITEL : WORDS - ALL WHAT WE REALLY HAVE  
  
Remus wachte auf , als irgendwer sich bewegte . Er tastete herum . Natürlich war ihm seine Robe halb abgerutscht , er lag auf seinem provisorischen Bett , die Decke ruhte angenehm warm und weich auf seinem Körper , das Kissen war zurecht gerückt . Seine Finger tasteten weiter . Da war ein Bein . Ein Bein auf seinem das definitiv nicht ihm gehörte . Und da war noch ein Arm auf seiner Brust und es war ebenfalls nicht seiner .   
  
Zu faul um seine Augen zu öffnen suchte er weiter . Ein Hals , seidige Haare ....  
  
"Bist du wach ?"   
  
Ein Körper drückte sich noch ein bisschen an ihn . Er wandte sich der warmen Energiequelle zu . Auf einmal küssten ihn weiche , volle Lippen .   
  
"Ich glaube du bist ein Traum ...." , murmelte er verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen . So erholsam war noch nie eine Nacht gewesen , seit Jahren nicht mehr . Überhaupt - er fühlte sich seltsam glücklich .   
  
Das Gefühl war dermaßen intensiv und ergreifend , dass er sich wunderte , dass er es überhaupt noch empfinden konnte . Am Tag war das Leben voller Mord und Dunkelheit und in der Nacht verfolgten ihn Alpträume , wo immer er auch hin ging . Aber da war nun Helen und blickte ihn mit ihren unendlich grünen Augen an , mit dem selben Funken voller Liebe und Zuneigung , voller Verständniss und Nähe , wie es Lily ihnen allen vor langer Zeit entgegengebracht hatte .   
  
Auch wenn es ihm nicht direkt bewusst war . Er dachte nicht an die Vollmondnacht oder die schmerzliche Verwandlung , auch wenn Helen sie mit ihm durchgestanden hatte . Er dachte nicht an Todesser oder neue Aufträge . Und zum ersten Mal seit langem überdeckte Sirius' Verschwinden nicht die Wahrheit , die vor seiner Nase lag . Er küsste sie sanft .   
  
"Ja du bist ein Traum ." , murmelte er . "Ein wundervoller Traum ...Wie spät ist es ?" Er schreckte hoch . Unwillig richtete sie sich auch auf.   
  
"Kurz vor zehn ." Sie lehnte sich von hinten an ihn . "Warum ?"  
  
"Es ist spät ." , antwortete er . "Die anderen warten vielleicht auf uns ."  
  
"Ach Remus !" Sie schnaubte gereizt . "Manchmal bist du zu gut erzogen !" Mit einem Ruck warf sie ihn zurück auf das Bett und legte sich wieder hin . "Lass uns noch im Bett bleiben ."  
  
"Im Bett bleiben oder schlafen ?" , fragte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen , welches nur durch ein strahlendes Lächeln überboten wurde .   
  
"Im Bett bleiben natürlich ."  
  
Seiner Kehle entwich ein leises Knurren , als sie ihn küsste . Natürlich war er jetzt ein Mensch , trotzdem steckte auch ein Wolf in ihm . Und genau der ließ die animalischen Instinkte ausbrechen .   
  
Das Frühstück verschmolz zusammen mit dem Mittagessen , denn anscheinend hatte niemand mehr daran gedacht , früh aufzustehen und sich an den Tisch zu setzten . Bill hielt inne , als er eine Gabel im Rührei zu seinem Mund führte .   
  
"Wo ist Tonks ?" , fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen . "Ich habe sie schon länger nicht mehr gesehen ."  
  
Helen , die doch irgendwie verloren an der Seite saß , nickte schüchtern Richtung Eingangshalle . Remus hielt geistesabwesend ihre Hand und grinste breit .  
  
"Ist gerade dabei , reinzukommen ."  
  
Tatsächlich hörten sie , wie die Tür zuschlug , Schuhe hastig in die Ecke geworfen wurden und Schritte sich der Küche näherten . Tonks rauschte hinein , in der Hand sechs neue Exemplare des Tagespropheten . Ihre Augen waren leicht gerötet , genau so wie ihre Fangen und ihre Finger zitterten, als sie die Zeitungen herumreichte . Harrys Herz - und er spürte es ganz genau - setzte für einen Augenblick aus .  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
FALL SIRIUS BLACK - GRÖßTER IRRTUM ODER GEPLANTE INTRIGE ???  
  
Wir alle kennen sie , die Geschichte von Sirius Black , der nicht nur dreizehn Jahre in Askaban überlebte , sondern es auch schaffte , vor zwei Jahren als einziger ohne Hilfe auszubrechen . Wir alle wissen , was für nun fünfzehn Jahren geschah : Black , die angebliche , rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords, hatte die Aufgabe , ihm die Potters auszuliefern . Als sein Meister stürzte , wurde er wahnsinnig und sprengte in London eine Straße in die Luft , wobei zwölf Muggel und ein Zauberer starben . Er wurde nach Askaban gebracht , nach dreizehn Jahren entkam er wieder und verbreitete Angst und Schrecken . Wie durch Zufall konnte der Lord V. ein Jahr später wieder auferstehen - natürlich waren wir uns alle sicher : Das ist das Werk von Black . Aber nun sind erschreckende , schockierende und vor allem aber auch traurige und dramatische Neuigkeiten und Details ans Licht gekommen , die uns fragen lassen : Wie ist so etwas möglich ? Denn : Sirius Black starb vor knapp einem Monat in einer geheimen Ministeriumsabteilung beim Kampf gegen Todesser , als er seinen Patensohn , keinen geringeren als Harry Potter , zu beschützten versuchte ! Die ganze Geschichte des Sirius Black in dieser Ausgabe .  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Harry sah nicht auf , sondern blätterte mit zittrigen Fingern um . Der ganze Prophet war ihm gewidmet worden .... Seine Jugend , seine Familie ...seine Freunde ....  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sirius Maximillian wurde 1960 als ältester Sohn der angesehenen , reinblütigen und reichen Familie Black geboren , die , nach späteren Angaben , eher zu Lord V. und seinem Gefolge tendierte . 1977 wird er auf Hogwarts eingeschult , in das Haus Gryffindor , zusammen mit James Potter und Liliana Evans , den Eltern von Harry Potter , Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew .   
  
Einige von ihnen werden sich vielleicht über die Detailgenauigkeit wundern , die die Redaktion hier zu Tage fördert , aber im weiteren Verlauf wird klar , wie das Schicksal , ob man daran glaubt oder nicht , unser Leben beeinflusst .  
  
Bereits mit sechszehn zog Black von zu Hause aus , da er die Strenge und die Düsternis seiner Familie nicht mehr ertragen konnte . Auf Hogwarts war er ein außerordentliches Talent im Fach Verwandlungen und Zauberkünste , spielt als Treiber im Quidditchteam . Er , James Potter , Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew waren , nach Aussagen der Leute , die damals mit ihnen das Internat besuchten , unzertrennlich . Außer Peter Pettigrew , der als Beamter den Dienst antrat , studierten die anderen drei Verteidgung gegen die Dunklen Künste , Black und Potter in Form von der Aurorenausbildung , die beide mit Ohnegleichen abschlossen .  
  
1987 , das Jahr ihrer endgültigen Abschlüsse , heirateten Liliana Evans und James . Sirius Black war der Trauzeuge . Ein Jahr später kam Harry James Potter zur Welt und Black , der beste Freund der Familie, wurde sein Pate . Wenig später standen die Potters auf Lord V.s schwarzer Liste , ein Schriftstück , welches Leute verzeichnet , die den Todessern im Wege sind . Und nun kommt der Teil der Geschichte , der unglaubhaft und zugleich logisch klingt und das Leben vieler Menschen für mehrere Jahre bestimmte :   
  
Albus Dumbledore , derzeitiger Schulleiter von Hogwarts , sagte im Ministerium aus , Sirius Black sei der Geheimniswahrer der Potters ( Anm.d.Red.: Durch den sog. Fideliuszauber wird ein Geheimnis , in diesem Falle der Aufenthaltsort der Familie , in der Seele einer einzigen Person versteckt , dem Geheimniswahrer , und bleibt so lange unauffindbar , bis der GW beschließt , diese Information freizugeben ). Kurz darauf wird Godric's Hollow , eines der letzten zwei Zauberdörfer in England , dem Erdboden gleich gemacht und James und Liliana Potter sterben durch die Hand V. , der daraufhin sein eigenes Ende findet . Einziger Überlebender ist ihr Sohn Harry , der dadurch jedem bekannt geworden ist . Und jeder wusste , dass nur Sirius Black die Familie verraten haben konnte .   
  
Black dagegen , der durch den Sturz seines Meisters den Verstand verlor , wollte untertauchen , aber Peter Pettigrew , einer der vier Freunde , verfolgte ihn , um Liliana und James zu rächen . Er stellte ihn in einer Londoner Gasse stellen , Black , durch ihn in die enge Getrieben , sprengte die Straße in die Luft und tötete seinen ehemaligen Freund und zwölf weitere Muggel . Minuten später ließ er sich völlig widerstandslos abführen , wahnsinnig lachend . Pettigrew kam der Orden des Merlin zuteil , man fand nur einen einzigen Finger von ihm .   
  
Das Unmögliche geschah : Nach dreizehn Jahren Askaban schaffte es Black auf unerklärte Weise auszubrechen und sich durch England zu schlagen , um den letzten zu töten , der noch übrig geblieben war : Harry Potter , der nun zusammen mit seinen Freunden das Hogwarts - Internat besuchte . Das Schicksalshafte : Remus Lupin war zu diesem Augenblick Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste . Black lockte Harry Potter , Hermine Granger , Ronald Weasley und Lupin in eine Falle und belegte sie alle mt einem Zauber , der sie später aussagen ließ ,er sei unschuldig . Black entkam aus einem Turm in Hogwarts . Auch das wurde nie geklärt . Und nun erfahren wir aus über zehn zuverlässigen Quellen , dass Peter Pettigrew , der Mann , der angeblich gestorben sei , als er einen Todesser zu fangen versuchte , noch lebt und selbst in den Kreis von V. gehört !  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Der Artikel wurde kurz unterbrochen . Eine ganze Doppelseite wurde für Bilder eingenommen . Und dort , in der Mitte , extra groß , damit es auch jeder sehen konnte , sah man Wurmschwanz mit angewinkelten Beinen auf einer Pritsche sitzten und leblos nach vorne schauen . Harry schluckte seine gesamte Wut hinunter . Warum hatte er am Ende nicht das Gefühl von Genugtuung ? Er sah Sirius' Fahnundungsphotos , selbst ein Photo von der Hochzeit seiner Eltern war zu sehen . Die ganze Zeitung schien ein einziges Tagebuch zu sein . Zitternd blätterte er um.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Es war Dumbledore , der Pettigrew in seinem Versteck stellte und dem Ministerium auslieferte und erst jetzt erfährt die Gesellschaft die Wahrheit hinter all dem ! Denn : SIRIUS BLACK WAR UNSCHULDIG ! Die ganze Geschichte , wie wir sie kennen , hatte sich anders abgespielt . Lesen Sie selbst :   
  
Nachdem die Potters erfahren hatten , dass V. seine Leute auf sie angesetzt hatte , ernannten Black zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer und ließen Dumbledore das Selbige im Ministerium aussagen . Währenddessen tauschte Black mit Pettigrew - denn es war jedem bekannt , dass er der Familie nahe stand und nur er für diesen Zauber in Frage kommen könnte . Es war ein perfekter Plan von jemandem, der seine Freunde schützten wollte . Was weder er noch jemand anderes ahnte : Pettigrew war ein Todesser und er verriet die Potterfamilie . Black , der bei einem spontanen Besuch die Trümmer des Hauses sah , verfolgte ihn und stellte ihn in London . Und erneut wendete sich das Blatt. Pettigrew , ein Nicht registrierter Animagus , der die Form einer Ratte annahm , schnitt sich selbst einen Finger ab , sprengte die Straße in die Luft , verwandelte sich und tauchte als Haustier bei der ahnungslosen Familie Weasley unter . Black wurde verhaftet . Wie er dreizehn Jahre in Askaban überlebte , erzählte er einer nahen Verwandten : ´ Er hat gesagt , dass er wusste , dass er unschuldig war . Und weil es kein glücklicher Gedanke war , konnte sie ihn ihm auch nicht aussaugen . Askabans Prinzip hatte versagt .´  
  
Das Black eben zu diesem Zeitpunkt ausbrach - während Harry Potter auf Hogwarts war , sein ehemaliger Freund Remus Lupin unterrichtete und ein Jahr später V. wieder an die Oberfläche trat - ist einzig und allein ein Zufall . Als er in einem Zeitungspropheten ein Photo der Weasley - Familie sah , erkannte er Pettigrew auf der Schulter von Ronald Weasley , dem besten Freund von Harry Potter, seines Patenkindes . Er handelte , wieder es jeder tun würde , der noch jemanden zu beschützen hatte : Er brach aus . Wie er es getan hatte , wurde nicht verraten .   
  
Während die Zauber - und Muggelwelt in Angst und Schrecken war interessierte sich Black nur für eine Sache , nämlich die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen . Als er Harry Potter zusammen mit seinen Freunden entführte , belegte er niemandem mit einem Zauber , sondern erzählte nur die Wahrheit . Und er bekam Hilfe , als er aus Hogwarts floh . Von wem bleibt ein weiteres Geheimnis .   
  
Seit diesen Tagen arbeitet Sirius Black aktiv im Namen Dumbledores , der seine Geschichte glaubte und deswegen stark angegriffen wurde , gegen Todesser , bis die Schlacht vor wenigen Wochen einen explosiven Höhepunkt erreichte .   
  
Die bisweilen unbekannte Wahrheit , dass Lord V. die Gedanken anderer manipulieren konnte , drang ungebändigt ans Licht , als er Harry Potter und einige weiteren Schüler aus Hogwarts in eine Geheime Ministeriumsabteilung lockte , die von Blicken Zuschauer völlig geschützt war . Sirius Black , der seitdem einigen Kontakt zu Auroren pflegte , kam seinem Patensohn zu Hilfe und es entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen ihm und seiner Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange , der es zuvor gelungen war , mit anderen Todessern aus Askaban zu fliehen , als die Dementoren sich der Kontrolle des Ministeriums entzogen . Black stürzte dabei in einen fremdartigen Bogen und starb .  
  
Die große Frage ist nun : Wie konnte man es zulassen , dass man einen Mann dreizehn Jahre lang unschuldig nach Askaban schickte , wobei Black der drittbeste Auror des Landes war ? So viele Indizien sprachen für ihn und nur einige dagegen . Der Fang von Pettigrew , der sich geständig zeigte , ist der größte Beweis für einen Fehler , den wir nicht wieder gut machen können . Denn : Nach dem Tod von Liliana und James Potter wäre es die Aufgabe von Sirius Black ihren Sohn Harry groß zuziehen . SIRIUS BLACK WAR UNSCHULDIG . Das System beraubte Harry Potter seiner Familie.  
  
Weiteres : Die Intrige Crouch (S.6) , Die Black Familie (S.11) , Der Fall Pettigrew (S.15) , Daten und Fakten (S.19) , Das Strafsystem ( letzten Seiten ).   
  
Anmerkunge der Redaktion : Cornelius Fudge war nicht bereit , ein Interview zu geben , was nicht sehr vertrauenserweckend wirkte .  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Harry stand ganz langsam auf . Der Stuhl quietschte über den Boden, er ging aus der Tür , machte sie leise zu . Seine Schritte waren zuerst langsam , dann immer schneller werdend , bis er schließlich rannte und sich hinter die Tür in seinem Zimmer setzte . Sein Atem ging schnell und flach .   
  
Die Worte hämmerten noch in seinem Kopf und erschienen ihm jetzt endgültig wie ein Schicksalsschlack . Bei einem ruhigen Frühstück ... warum musste eben dieser Artikel über ihn - seinen Paten - jetzt erscheinen ? Sirius Black war für die Welt gestorben , für immer , für ewig . Etwas in ihm schrie auf , aber das Gefühl hatte keine Zeit . Hedwig landete mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln auf seinem Knie und ließ einen dicken Brief fallen . Mit tränenenden Augen strich er ihr über die Federn .   
  
"Na , meine Schöne , was hast du da ?"  
  
Ohne zu antworten erhob sie sich wieder und flog aus dem Fenster . Fahrig zebrach Harry das Hogwartssiegel . Immer das Gleiche , nur diesmal wurde gesagt , dass genaue Datum des Schulanfangs stehe auf Grund von Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit dem Ministerium noch nicht fest . Er warf die Bücherliste achtlos bei Seite , als etwas schweres aus dem Umschlag fiel . Es war ein kleines Abzeichen in Rot - und Goldtönen mit einem schönen , geschwungenem V , anbei ein kleiner Zettel .   
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter ,  
  
wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen , dass Sie und Ms. Hermine Granger dieses Jahr das Vertrauensschüleramt übernehmen werden .   
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen Minerva McGonagall , Stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts .   
  
Harry zwang sich ein bitteres Grinsen ab . Sowas . Er - Vertrauensschüler .... Es kam ihm wie ein Hohn vor . Sollte es ihn jetzt trösten ? Oder ihn verspotten ? Leise stand er auf und schlich zu der Bildercollage über seinem Bett . Von einem Grinste ihm Sirius breit entgegen .   
  
"Schau mal ." , murmelte Harry und starrte auf das Abzeichen auf seiner Hand . Das Blatt Papier segelte zu Boden , Tränen tropften auf das glänzende Metall . "Da staunst du , was ?" Das Bild lachte weiter .   
  
Remus ließ die Beine vom Bett baumeln , als die Tür aufging und Helen sich neben ihn setzte .   
  
"Geht's dir gut ?" , fragte sie leise . Er antwortete nicht , sondern lehnte sein Gesicht an ihre Schulter und fing an , hemmungslos zu schluchzen .   
  
TBC   
  
AN : Sieht so aus , als hätte man das alles noch nicht so wirklich verkraftet . Irgendwie gelingen diese Aufklärungszeitungsartikel nie , auch bei mir wirkt er doch irgendwie plump und die Daten habe ich mal wieder aus meiner eigenen Zeitrechung übernommen . Ich wollte ihn eigentlich gar nicht ausstellen , aber ich kann euch ja auch nicht auf dem Trockenen sitzen lassen . Ich - hasse - Schreibblockaden ;-) 


	48. A Human Creation ?

AN : (Ged.: Ricarda Huch - Aus meine großen Schmerzen ) . Wie ihr bemerkt habt , ist die Summary etwas anders . Es neigt sich auch langsam dem Ende zu . Langsam ...;-)Und danke an : Bele , Reinman, laser -jet .  
  
HJ-HJ- Zwischen Harry und Sarah war auch was ... intimes .  
  
Honigdrache - Aus Schweden ? Na sowas ! Freufreu  
  
Quizer - lass dich einfach überraschen ;-)  
  
Six83 - Klausuren ... die hängen mir schon zum Hals raus ...brr.. naja , ich liebe Remus einfach , aber man kann das alles ja noch nicht so überwunden haben .  
  
48 KAPITEL : A HUMAN CREATION ?  
  
XXXXXX Nicht alle Schmerzen sind heilbar , denn manche schleichen sich  
  
Tiefer und tiefer ins Herz hinein .   
  
Und während Tage und Wochen verstreichen , werden sie Stein .  
  
Du sprichst und lachst , als wenn nichts wäre - sie scheinen zerronnen wie Schaum .   
  
Doch spürst du ihre lastende Schwere bis in den Traum . XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"AAHHHRG !" , heulte Ron auf . "JETZT FÄNGT DAS DÄMLICHE PERGAMENT SCHON WIEDER FEUER ! ICH KRIEG DIE KRISE !ICH HAB KEINEN BOCK , ES ZUM DRITTEN MAL ZU SCHREIBEN !"  
  
"Wenn du aufhören würdest , deine Feder anzustacheln , schneller zu schreiben , dann würde sie auch nicht ständig Feuer fangen ." , entgegnete Hermine schnippisch und rollte ihre fünf (!) Pergamente zusammen . "Hier , kannst meins abkürzen und abschreiben . Und du Harry - " Sie wandte sich ihm zu. "Hörst endlich auf zu schmollen . Du wirst Sarah bei Schulanfang wiedersehen , es ist doch klar , dass sie ihre Tante sehen will ."  
  
"Schon klar ."  
  
Er sah ihr lachendes , glückliches Gesicht und konnte es nicht übers Herz bringen , ihr auch nur einen kleinen Teil seiner Sorgen abzugeben . Nicht , wie sehr der Artikel schmerzte , nicht , wie sehr es ihm leid tat , dass sie kaum schlief .  
  
Seit sie aufgewacht waren , war der Salon ruck zuck zur Hausaufgabenstation umdeponiert worden . Selbst nach den ZAGs hatten die Schüler von Hogwarts Unmengen zu Vorbereiten . Sie hatten bereits die Astronomiekarten und auch die Zusammenfassungen von Kräuterkunde . Hermine wühlte durch die Berge von Pergament , während Ginny versuchte, Krummbei von ihren Aufzeichnungen fernzuhalten .   
  
Die Sache in der Nacht war ziemlich schnell vergessen oder übergangen worden , aber es schien , als würde Ron davon wissen . Vielleicht , weil er kurz vor dem fünften Schuljahr so viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht hatte . Vielleicht hatte Hermine diese Alpträume schon länger . Die Tagespropheten , die geradezu eine Trauerwelle ausgelöst hatten , waren im ganzen Haus verteilt worden , in Schubladen , Truhen oder Glasvetrinen . Nicht sichtbar , aber zum Greifen nahe .   
  
"Wo ist denn das Große Buch der Runen ?" , fragte sie genervt und traf Ron aus Versehen mit dem Ellbogen am Kopf . "´Tschuldigung - hilfst du mir vielleicht auch mal ?"  
  
Harry , der eine freundschaftliche Debatte auf feindlicher Basis kommen sah ( kurz : Streit) , sprang mit einer Feder in der Hand auf .   
  
"Ich such in meinem Zimmer , vielleicht liegt's ja da ."   
  
Niemand nahm war , wie er die Tür öffnete und in den Flur trat oder die Treppe hochpolterte und in seinem Zimmer verschwand . Es herrschte ein Chaos . Vielleicht würde es Wochen dauern , bis er sein Schulzeug zusammen hatte .... Überall lagen Roben und nicht zu einander passende Socken verstreut , Bücher versperrten den Durchgang zum Bett , Pergamente ließen den Tisch verschwinden . Er lies sich auf der Bettruhe nieder .   
  
Wie unwirklich das alles war . Noch vor knapp 24 Stunden hatte er die roten Augen gesehen und gefleht , es würde vorbei sein . Er hatte schreckliche Angst gehabt , aber nicht um sich selber . Und als er den Zauberstab gehoben hatte , als er wild entschlossen gewesen war , etwas zu tun , da hatte ihn eine eigenartige Melancholie eingefangen ...  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf ein schwarzes Buch mit silbrigen Mustern . Verdutzt hob er es hoch . ´Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag . K.S´.... Froh etwas gefunden zu haben , mit dem er sich ablenken konnte , nahm er es in die Hand , schlug die ersten Seiten auf und erstarrte .   
  
Als er es das letzte Mal angesehen hatte , bevor Todesser den Fuchsbau überfallen haben , waren dort unverständliche Zeichen gestanden , aber nun waren dort eindeutig Wörter , die er verstand .   
  
´Totenschrift´ stand da in großen Buchstaben auf der ersten Seite . ´Der Gedanke an den Tod dauert nie so lang , dass man ihn sich einprägen könnte . Nur der Bruchteil eines Zeitspannes lässt uns entscheiden , was wir tun wollen und ob wie die Konsequenzen tragen können´ .   
  
Harry hielt inne und blätterte durch einige Seiten und hielt wieder an .   
  
´Der Geist ist wie ein Tor , wie ein Gang , durch den die Gedanken wie im Wandel der Gezeiten fließen. Ein Spruch .... ´  
  
Er hielt inne . Er wollte das nicht lesen . Er wollte es nicht wissen . Aber seine Augen hafteten sich automatisch an die Zeilen und Wörter und nahmen sie Buchstabe für Buchstabe auf .   
  
´Wie Pforten geöffnet werden   
  
Als eine Pforte definiert man ein aktives Tor in eine andere Ebene , Zeit oder in einen anderen Raum . Es gab früher tausende solcher Pforten auf der ganzen Erde , bis eins nach dem anderen inaktiv wurde . Menschen verstehen es bis heute nicht . Reisespiegel oder die Spiegel der Wünsche -´   
  
"Nein ."   
  
Harry sah auf und atmete tief durch . Er durfte da jetzt nicht reinsehen . Er durfte das nicht lesen . Sein Herz schlug wie wild . Warum ? Seine Gedanken rasten . Warum hatte ihm Kingsley dieses Buch gegeben ? Harry wusste , was er in dem Buch finden würde . Aber warum konnte er es nun lesen ? Diese seltsame Totenschrift ? T  
  
hestrale ... das Wort schlich sich ihm ins Gedächtnis . Da hatte er sich bereits gewundert , warum er sie nocht von Anfang an gesehen hatte , immerhin hatte er seine Eltern sterben sehen . Aber da konnte er es nicht begreifen . Als er Cedrics Toten Körper gesehen hatte , war es etwas anderes gewesen . Und was war nun ? Einerseits brannten ihm die Finger , andererseits spürte er noch dieses Gefühl , von dem er gemeint hatte , er hätte es in Voldemorts Festung verloren . Hoffnung . Und genau das ( und seine verdammte Neugier , von der er sicher war , dass da Sirius seinen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte ) überwog .   
  
Als er fast alles zu Ende gelesen hatte , sprang er auf und rannte aus seinem Zimmer . Hastig klopfte er bei Remus und erwischte ihn mit Helen beim Teetrinken .   
  
"Ist Kingsley da ?" , fragte er ohne sich zu Entschuldigen oder ohne etwas zu erklären . Remus musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen . Sein prüfender Blick wanderte von seinem bleichen Gesicht , bis zu dem schwarzen Buch in den Händen . Er hielt inne .   
  
"Nein , er ist nicht da . Harry , das Buch -"  
  
Aber er war bereits aus der Tür verschwunden . Er rannte in das Labor , wo normalerweise Dearborn arbeitete , und in das Gästezimmer von Hestia Jones , aber Kingsley war nirgendwo aufzufinden . Er rannte sogar in die Küche , wo sich sofort mehrere Augenpaare auf ihn richteten .   
  
"Ist Kingsley hier ?"  
  
"Nein ." , antwortete Mr. Weasley milde überrascht . "Er ist in der Arbeit . Warum ? Ist etwas passiert? Soll ich ihm etwas ausrichten ?" Seine Stimme klang so freundlich , dass Harry seine barsche Reaktion schon fast bereute , als er wortlos wieder wegrauschte .   
  
Er war aufgeregt , sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren , ein Idee jagte die nächste und alle verfolgten sie ein und das selbe Ziel . Hermine fing ihn ab und zerrte ihn wieder zurück in den Salon .   
  
"Kannst du mir mal verraten , warum du nach Kingsley rufst ?" , fragte sie etwas bissig . Ginny war nicht mehr im Raum . "Was ist das für ein Buch in deinen Händen ?"  
  
Als sie danach schnappen wollte , drehte Harry sich weg .   
  
"Kingsley hat es mir geschenkt .", sagte er mit zusammengepressten Zähnen . Als er keine Anstalten machte , es ihr zu reichen , riss sie es ihm einfach aus der Hand und blätterte es hastig durch . Auch Ron erhob sich aus seinem bequemen Schneidersitz und stand misstrauisch auf . Hermines Augenbraue wanderte immer weiter nach oben .   
  
"Mobu a kiacha , kiara ba ja ona riakiama ribu a soaka." , las sie laut vor . "Der Spruch , den Remus angewandt hat , um Helen zu helfen ."  
  
"Der Spruch , der Pforten öffnet ." , fügte Harry noch hinzu und lies sich müde und nachdenklich in einen Sessel nieder . "Gibt es einen Tag , an dem niemand im Haus ist ?"  
  
"Morgen ." , antwortete Ron prompt . "Da müssen alle in die Arbeit . Nur wir drei sind dann da . Ginny verschwindet auch , will zum Fuchsbau ."  
  
"Was hast du vor ?" , fragte Hermine und reichte ihm das Buch zurück . "Was willst du tun ?" Sie sah ihn eine Weile an und schüttelte dann entsetzt den Kopf . "Nein - das ...ist Wahnsinnig . Bitte nicht ! Ich - werde das nicht zulassen !"  
  
"Was denn ?" Ron sah von einem zum anderen . "Was zulassen ?"  
  
"Los ! Erklär's ihm !" Ihre Stimme war schrill . "Los , sag schon , was du machen willst ! Ich will es aus deinem Mund hören !"  
  
"Was gibt's denn da noch zu erklären ? Es ist wohl offensichtlich , was ich will ." , sagte Harry müde und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare . "Ein Spruch der Pforten öffnet , die Spiegel unten im Keller , der Torbogen im Ministerium , Stonehendge , Dearborn , Lunas Mum , Mrs. Figgs Eltern und die ganzen anderen Leute , die daran gearbeitet haben . Wenn das alles Zufall war , dann fress' ich ´nen Besen samt Stiel ." Er seufzte. "Dieses Buch hat mir Kingsley geschenkt , Hermine . Er wird es nicht umsonst getan haben ....Also ...ich habe es mir fast durchgelesen ." Unbewusst rutschte er näher zu ihnen hin . "Der Spiegel Nerhegeb zeigt uns Dinge, die wir uns am meisten Wünschen . Ich wünsche mir nichts anderes , als dass Sirius wieder zurückkommt . Wenn ich also den Zauberspruch anwende und aus dem Wunschspiegel einen Reisespiegel mach und ihn als eine Art Tor in eine andere Welt verwende , dann -"  
  
"Hörst du's ?" , unterbrach ihn Hermine und wandte sich mit tränenden Augen an Ron . "Er will ...."  
  
"JA !" , wiederholte Harry zornig . "Genau DAS - und nur DAS - will ich ."  
  
"Hey Mann ." Nun war auch Rons Stimme vorsichtig geworden , als würde er mit einem Kleinkind reden . "Komm schon , dass meinst du doch nicht ernst , oder ? Ich meine , wir sind gerade Du - weist - schon - wem entkommen und du willst jetzt plötzlich Selbstmord -"  
  
"ICH WILL KEINEN SELBSTMORD BEGEHEN !" Harry atmete heftig . "Versteht ihr denn überhaupt nichts ? SIRIUS KÖNNTE NOCH LEBEN !"  
  
"Ach ja ? So wie Dumbledore Verwandte ?"  
  
"HERMINE ! DU HAST DOCH KEINE AHNUNG ! KEINE AHNUNG , WAS ES BEDEUTET , JEDEN TAG MIT DEM GEDANKEN AUFZUWACHEN , DASS NICHTS IM LEBEN EINEN SINN HAT !"  
  
"Das redest du dir doch nur ein !" Auch Hermines Brust hob und senkte sich rasch . "Wenn du mir nicht versprichst , es nicht zu machen , werde ich in die Küche gehen - und jede, erzählen , was du vorhast ! Versprich es mir , los ! Versprich mir , dass du es nicht tust !"  
  
"Ich kann nicht ." Er schüttelte den Kopf . "Hermine , ich kann dir das nicht versprechen ."  
  
"Harry ." , murmelte Ron . "Wir wollen nicht , dass du dein Leben für etwas aus Spiel setzt , dass noch nicht einmal sicher ist ....Du hast auch gesagt , dass du das Buch noch nicht durchgelesen hast ....Warum tust du das ?"  
  
"Weil es von mir erwartet wird ." , entgegnete er niedergeschlagen . "Kingsley hat mir dieses Buch nicht einfach so gegeben , Ron . Er hat es mir mit der Absicht geschenkt , dass ich es benutzte . Der Sprechende Hut hat mich nach Gryffindor geschickt , mein Vater war dort und Sirius ebenfalls . Es ist mir doch gerade vorbestimmt , dass ich das jetzt durchziehe , verstehst du ?"  
  
Hermine schloss schmerzerfüllt die Augen .   
  
"Ich kann das nicht zulassen !"  
  
"Hermine ... Kannst du mich denn überhaupt nicht verstehen ?" Seine Stimme klang flehentlich . "Oder du , Ron ?"  
  
Sein Freund sah betreten zu Boden .   
  
"Seinen Vater zu verlieren und seine Mutter und eine Möglichkeit zu finden , wie man sie zurückbekommen könnte ? Würdet ihr sie nicht nutzten ? WÜRDET IHR ES ETWA NICHT TUN ?"  
  
Hermine schluchzte auf .   
  
"WIR WOLLEN DICH NICHT VERLIEREN !" , rief sie . "WIR WOLLEN NICHT , DASS DU DICH UNNÖTIG IN GEFAHR BEGIBST ! ICH HABE WIEDER SOLCHE ANGST , HARRY ! SOLCHE ANGST UM DICH , WIE DAMALS !"  
  
Ihr Brust hob und senkte sich rasch . Seit er an ihrem Bett eingeschlafen war , haben sie darüber kein Wort verloren . Ron berührte sie vorsichtig an der Schulter , um sie zu beruhigen .   
  
"Ich bitte dich auch ." , sagte er leise . "Du bist mir wie ein Bruder - ich will dich nicht verlieren . Ich bitte dich , Harry , sag , dass du es nicht tun wirst :"  
  
Aber Harry rührte sich nicht . Er würde nicht aufgeben . Nicht jetzt , wo er doch so nah dran war . Nicht , wo er die Möglichkeit hatte , etwas zu versuchen , ohne davon das Ministerium behelligen zu müssen . Aber wie er seine Freunde vor sich stehen sah , mit tränenden Augen , roten Gesichtern , zitternden Händen - da konnte er es kaum ertragen .   
  
Er nickte .   
  
XXXXXXX Der Frühing kommt mit Wärme und Helle , die Welt wird ein Blütenmeer .   
  
Aber in meinem Herzen ist eine Stelle , da blüht nichts mehr XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
TBC 


	49. Von Körper und Geist

AN : Haben in einigen Bundesländern schon Sommerferien angefangen ? Ich könnte auch mal wieder Relaxen .. oder mal wieder für Prüfungen lernen ....Schuljahresende , von wegen , ruhige Zeit ...  
  
Nosebitingteacup - Ich denke , er kann es lesen , weil er schon so oft mit dem Tof konfroniert wurde. Ich dachte , irgendwie muss ich die Freunschaft der dreien vertiefen , also her mit dem Gefühlen ;-)  
  
Aisa - Ich sag's immer wieder gern : Besser spät als nie ! Schön , dass es dir gefällt   
  
Six83 - Stell dir vor , ich hätte KS abkratzen lassen ...;-)  
  
HJ-HJ - Tja , Harry wie wir in kennen und lieben   
  
Und danke an : Bele , YanisTamiem , Millicent-vs-Hermine , Truemmerlotte  
  
49 KAPITEL : KÖRPER UND GEIST   
  
Als Harry aufwachte , stellte er fest , dass er am Vorabend richtig nachgedacht hatte . Der Bleistift , den er in einen Zauberstab verwandelt und auf das Nachtkästchen gelegt hatte , war verschwunden . Leise , vorsichtig darauf bedacht , sein Bett nicht quietschen zu lassen , setzte er sich auf und holte seinen echten Stab unter dem Kissen hervor . Alles , was er brauchte , lag auf dem Tisch bereit . Sirius' Taschenmesser ,der Zweiwegespiegel , der Portschlüssel zum Grimmauld's Place , seine Kleidung und die Karte des Rumtreibers .   
  
Während er sich anzog , lauschte er . Das Haus hörte sich leer an . Leer und schweigsam .Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und lauschte hier und da . Er hörte , wie Hermine sich im Bad fertig machte und Ron immer noch in seinem Zimmer schnarchte .   
  
"Es tut mir Leid , Leute ." , murmelte Harry und lies beide Schlösser von außen zuschnappen . Er wünschte sich , sie nur noch ein Mal zu sehen . Nur noch ein einziges Mal mit ihnen zu Lachen , auch wenn sein Lachen nicht mehr echt sein würde .Vielleicht hatten sie recht , dachte er niedergeschlagen und schlich die Treppe hinab . Vielleicht beging er wirklich einen Fehler . Aber nun vielleicht .   
  
Ausnahmsweise war die Küche völlig leer , ebenso der Salon , der , nachdem alle Mitglieder außer Haus waren , wieder ordentlich aufgeräumt worden war . Keine Weinflaschen , keine losen Federn oder Pergamente . Er zog seinen Zauberstab .   
  
"Accio Spiegel Nerhegeb ."  
  
Während er wartete , hoffte er , dass niemand im unteren Bereich war und dass der Spiegel keine Beulen oder Kratzspuren auf dem Fussboden und auf den Wänden hinterlassen würde . Mrs. Weasley und die anderen haben Tag und Nacht gearbeitet , dieses Haus gemütlich zu machen und er hatte nicht vor , etwas daran zu ändern .   
  
Der Spiegel schwebte mühelos die Treppe hoch , durch die Eingangshalle und auf die Salontür zu , ohne irgendwo anzustoßen und blieb mitten im Raum stehen .   
  
"HARRY !" , kam es von oben . Hermine hatte ihre Stimme wie einst Bagman um ein vielfaches lauter gemacht . Es hallte zwischen den Wänden , die Porträts hielten sich die Ohren zu . Es drang genau in sein Herz . Etwas schlug hart gegen die Tür und er hoffte , dass es nicht ihre Schulter war . "HARRY ! ICH WEIS , DASS DU MICH HÖREN KANNST ! MACH SOFORT DIE TÜR AUF !"  
  
Er dachte keinen einzige Augenblick daran ,aber er zögerte , als er ihr herzzerreißendes Heulen hörte .   
  
"HARRY ! ICH BITTE DICH ! BITTE , DU DARFST DAS NICHT TUN ! HARRY ! BITTE ! BITTE NICHT ! LASS UNS NICHT ALLEIN ! ICH BRAUCHE DICH ! HARRY ! - GEH NICHT WEG ! LASS UNS NICHT ALLEINE !"  
  
Hastig ging er in den Salon und schloss die massive Tür , so dass die Schreie kaum mehr zu hören waren . Ihm fehlten noch acht Seiten . Acht Seiten ... Acht Seiten ... Acht Seiten ....  
  
Hermine probierte es mehrmals mit Alohomora , aber die Tür wollte einfach nicht aufgehen , zumal sie von außen eingeschlossen wurde . Der Stuhl , den sie vor Wut gegen die Tür geschleudert hatte , lag leicht demoliert auf dem Boden . Sie hoffte , dass wenigstens Ron davongekommen war , aber sie bezweifelte es . Ja , Harry hatte sie durchschaut . Sie hatte gedacht , dass sie es sein würde , die ihn austrickst , aber am Ende war es genau anders herum .   
  
Sie kannte ihn lange genug , wusste , oder ahnte , dass er es doch getan hätte . Harry war besser in seinen Prüfungen gewesen , Harry war Voldemort Überlegen , Harry würde sie alle retten . Ihr kamen die Zornestränen , sie lies sich vor der Tür auf die Knie nieder . Es war kein Neid , der sie überkam , sondern die pure Frustration , dass sie weder Remus , noch Helen , noch Mr. Weasley oder Dumbledore über seinen wahnwitzigen Plan informiert hatte . Am Ende hatte er sie doch durchschaut . Er hatte einen falschen Zauberstab hingelegt , den sie ahnungslos mitnahm , und er hatte sie in ihren Zimmern so eingesperrt , dass sie von selbst nicht wieder rauskamen . Die einzige Chance , ihn vor einer riesigen Dummheit zu bewahren , war hier rauszukommen , bevor Harry das tun konnte , was er tun wollte . Immerhin fehlten ihm noch einige Buchseiten .  
  
"Hermine !" Das Fenster flog in einem hohen Bogen auf . Ron , völlig angezogen , mit kalkweisem Gesicht auf einem Besen , winkte ihr zu . "Komm schon ! Wir müssen uns beeilen ! Steig rauf ."  
  
Unsicher rappelte sie sich hoch . Die Vorstellung , sich von ihm auf einem Besen kutschieren zu lassen , gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht .   
  
"Hast du sie noch alle ?" , fuhr sie ihn an . "Was , wenn die Muggel dich sehen ?"  
  
"Das ist mir scheißegal ." , entgegnete er , während sie sich zögernd setzte . "Ich muss nur -" Er brauste los und blieb vor einem anderen Fenster stehen . " - zu einem anderen Eingang des Hauses -" Er lies das Fenster aufspringen . "- um reinzukommen ."  
  
"Wie hast du den Besen gekriegt ?"  
  
Er biss sich auf die Lippe und warf ihn nach der Landung ungewöhnlich grob in die Ecke .   
  
"Willst du nicht wissen .....Scheibenkleister - sieh dir das an ."  
  
Sie wandte sich um . Ohne es absichtlich getan zu haben , waren sie in Harrys Zimmer gelandet , wo sie sich seit über ein und halb Wochen nicht mehr aufgehalten hatten . Es war ein pures Chaos . Kleidungsstücke lagen kreuz und quer im Zimmer verteilt , auf dem Tisch angebrochene Federkiele und mehrere , halbleere Tintenfässer . Aber all das wurde von einer großen Schicht Bücher verdeckt , die anscheinend den meisten Platz im Zimmer beanspruchten . Es waren aber nicht die Bücher , die man Harry geschenkt oder die er für die Schule gekauft hatte . Es waren welche aus der Black - Bibliothek . Hermine griff mit zitternden Händen nach einem .   
  
"Kontakte ins Totenreich , Das große Buch der Spiegel , Antiquitäten der Welt , Östliche Kunst des Reisen , Gedankenlesen ..." , las sie erschrocken vor . "Oh , Ron ! Wir haben gar nichts bemerkt ....Er hat die ganze Zeit ...danach gesucht ...nach Antworten , nach Lösungen ..."  
  
"Wir haben keine Zeit , uns Vorwürfe zu machen ." Er packte sie bei der Hand und zog sie aus dem Zimmer . "Wir müssen sofort zu irgend jemanden aus dem Orden Kontakt aufnehmen -"  
  
Sie riss sich los .   
  
"WIR MÜSSEN ERST HARRY DARAN HINERN , ETWAS SCHRECKLICHES ZU TUN ! BIS WIR WIEDER DA SIND , IST ES BEREITS ZU SPÄT !"  
  
"HERMINE !" Seine Brust hob und senkte sich genau so rasch , wie ihre . "Er hat uns nicht einfach so zum Spass weggesperrt und nicht wieder aufgemacht ! Er - wird - hören , wie wir gegen die Tür pochen , nach ihm Rufen und ihn bitten werden , aufzumachen . Aber er wird es - nicht tun- . Und weist du warum? Weil er sich vorgenommen hat , rauszufinden , was hinter diesen Schleiern ist ! Wir haben noch eine Chance , es zu verhindern - er hat gesagt , er hat noch nicht alles durchgelesen ..."  
  
"Wir sind seine Freunde , er wird uns doch ... er wird uns doch anhören ... er wird uns doch reinlassen ...."  
  
"Hör mir mal kurz zu ." Rons Stimme war auf einmal seltsam bedrückt . "Sieh dir den Familienstammbaum an . Ich hab schon echt viele Verwandte verloren . Ich kannte sie nicht , aber Mum und Dad . Denk doch auch mal an Luna oder Sarah - wenn sie eine Chance hätten , etwas zu tun, würden sie es tun . Du hast Harry gesehen , nachdem Sirius verschwunden war - er lebte nur noch körperlich . Ich vermisse ihn . Du vermisst ihn . Aber stell dir vor , wie es Harry ging . "  
  
Hermine tänzelte noch eine Weile auf einer Stelle und nickte schließlich ratlos .   
  
"Aber wo sollen wir hin ?" , fragte sie schrill . "Zum Ministerium dauert es zu lange und ist auch sehr auffällig ...Ist irgend jemand auf Hogwarts ...?"  
  
"So viel ich weis , sehr viele sogar ." Sie stolperten hastig die Treppe hinab . "Dumbledore , McGonagall , Snape ...Remus und Helen auch , so viel ich weis ....Ich schlag vor , wir nehmen den Kamin ."  
  
Einen Augenblick verharrten sie noch in ihrer Stellung und sprinteten schließlich in die Küche - die Dose war leer .   
  
"Das ganze Flopulver ist weg !" , rief Hermine verzweifelt . "Er hat uns die Möglichkeit genommen , Hilfe zu holen !"  
  
"Krieg' dich mal wieder ein ." , entgegnete Ron zitternd , klang aber weder besonders mutig , noch sonderlich überzeugt . "Diese Dose wird wohl nicht die einzige im ganzen Haus sein !"  
  
"Aber was , wenn er auch die anderen ausgeleert hat ?" , jammerte sie . "In den Salon können wir nicht rein und der andere Kamin ist -" Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf . "In Dumbledores Büro ! Meinst du?"  
  
Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang ratlos an und liefen die Treppe wieder hoch , immer weiter , Stufe für Stufe , vorbei an den tuschelnden Porträts und blieben schließlich vor einer Tür stehen . Sie war offen . Überglücklich und ohne auf den eigentlichen Raum zu achten , entzündeten sie das Feuer , warfen eine Prise Pulver , welches auf dem Schreibtisch stand , hinein und verschwanden zusammen aus dem Grimmauld's Place .   
  
Nur im Bruchteil einer Sekunde landeten sie auf einem bekannten Kaminvorleger . Die ehemaligen Schulleiter sahen sie interessiert an . Ron und Hermine machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe , sie zu grüssen , sie sahen sich auch nicht im Raum um , klopften sich nicht die Asche und den Staub von den Umhängen . Ihr Blick haftete auf einem runden Tisch , der normaler Weise nicht einfach so mitten im Raum stand . Dumbledore , McGonagall , Snape , Remus und Helen sahen sie teilweise ernst , teilweise aber auch verwundert an .   
  
"Professor -" Hermine stürzte vor . Sie wusste nicht , wie gehetzt sie in diesem Moment aussah . "Professor Dumbledore ...Harry ...Er hat dieses Buch von Kingsley gekriegt -"  
  
"- zum Geburtstag -" , fügte Ron atemlos hinzu .   
  
" - da steht was über das Pfortenreisen drin ! Harry hat uns in den Zimmern eingesperrt und den Spiegel Nerhegeb in den Salon gebracht -"  
  
" - er will da durch gehen -"  
  
" - mit Hilfe von dem Zauberspruch -"  
  
"- Er lässt sich nicht helfen -"  
  
Dumbledore stand ohne zu zögern auf .   
  
"Gehen wir ."  
  
Harry zitterte . Er konnte nicht in den Spiegel blicken . Damals , als sie mit Sarah im Kellerraum gewesen sind , hatte er es auch nicht gekonnt . Alles , absolut alles , hing davon ab , was er sehen würde . Am meisten Wünschte er sich , Sirius zu sehen , denn , wie Mrs. Figg es damals ausgedrückt hatte : Menschen haben Herzenswünsche .. .Nicht alle können in diesem Leben hier erfüllt werden und die Seele wird rastlos , wenn sie einsehen muss , dass der Körper tot ist . Zu viel Rastlosigkeit wird das Raum -Zeitgefühl verwirren und es mit der Zeit einstürzen lassen , also muss es einen Ort geben , an dem die Wünsche erfüllt werden können . Und diesen Ort bilden die Parallelen Welten .  
  
Würde er Sirius sehen , dann gäbe es eigentlich mehr Möglichkeiten : Entweder er würde sehen , dass er noch lebte . Das würde bedeuten , dass er in eine andere Welt kommen würde , wo dies der Fall war . Oder er würde sehen, wie er Sirius fand . Dann müsste es so sein , dass er zu ihm kommen würde oder ( was er am meisten fürchtete ) er würde sehen , wie sein anderes Ich Sirius in einer anderen Realität fand .   
  
Die ganze Grübelei bereitete ihm schreckliche Kopfschmerzen , so dass er einfach einen Schritt nach rechts trat , die Augen öffnete und auf das Glas sah .   
  
Zuerst blickte er sich selbst entgegen . Seine Angsterfüllten Augen , sein kalkweises Gesicht , die zitternden Hände . Dann verschwamm das Spiegelbild . Harry atmete tief durch . Der Schatten im Bild wurde größer , kräftiger . Ein junger Mann lächelte und winkte ihm von der anderen Seite zu . Als Harry das Glas berührte , fühlte es sich angenehm kühl an .   
  
Sirius sah viel jünger aus , als hätte er keine dreizehn Jahre Askaban hinter sich , oder eine Atemberaubende Flucht oder sonstige Abenteuer . Er sah jung und glücklich aus , so , wie er Harry zuzwinkerte , schließlich kehrt machte - und in den Weiten des Spiegels verschwand . Einen Augenblick noch starrte Harry in das schwarze nichts und seine Entscheidung fiel binnen weniger Sekunden .   
  
All die Tage nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium waren ihm wie Monate vorgekommen , jeder Blick auf ein Stück Pergament und jedes Hundegebell hatte ihn an Sirius erinnert , jeder Gedanke an Sirius hatte ihm unvorstellbare Schmerzen bereitet . Lieber machte er hier und jetzt ein Ende , als auf ewig so weiter zu leben . Er hob seinen Zauberstab und tippte mit ihm gegen das Glas .   
  
"Mobu a kiacha , kiara ba ja ona riakiama ribu a soaka." Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl . Zuerst noch gegen festes Glas gelehnt versank der Stab nun in einer silbrig - dunkelgrauen , zähen Flüssigkeit , die aus dem Spiegel geworden war . Es fühlte sich an , als würde er in einem Denkarium wühlen . Auf einmal hörte er eine Tür zuschlagen . Es gab einen Weg zurück , aber den würde er nicht nehmen .   
  
Noch während Harry seine Hand durch den Rahmen schob , schossen ihm eigenartige Gedanken durch den Kopf .   
  
Er hatte immer auf feste Tatsachen vertraut . Auf Hogwarts , auf Dumbledore , auf das Rechtssystem und seine Sicherheit . Aber nach einigen Rückschlägen , nach Cedric's Tod , nach Hermines Verletzung , nach Helens Verrat und den Gefangennahme durch Voldemort war ihm nur ein Gedanke geblieben : Man hatte a, immer eine Chance , b, immer eine Wahl . Und c, - immer noch ein kleines bisschen Hoffnung , es würde doch anders enden .  
  
Im selben Augenblick , als sein Hinterkopf durch den Rahmen des verflüssigten Spiegels verschwand , schlug die Tür im Salon hart gegen die Wand .   
  
"HARRY !" Hermine stürzte vor , aber selbst wenn sie im Bruchteil einer Sekunde reagiert und einen Zauber ausgesprochen hätte - es hätte nichts genützt . Harry war bereits in der aktivierten Pforte verschwunden .   
  
Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen rannte Remus an ihr vorbei und sprang ebenfalls in den Spiegel hinein .   
  
TBC 


	50. Was ich in der Tiefe des Lichtes sah

AN : Ok , Kapitel 50 -Jubiläum-Fahnenraushol-Party-....Zur Zeit fühle ich mich wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht . Bin total erkältet , Betriebspraktikum , Aufgaben ... seid gnädig , wenn irgendwelche Fehler auftreten .Viele von euch hoffen ziemlich auf ein Happy End , ich antworte mit einem entschiedenen Vielleicht ;-)   
  
YanisTamiem - Ist doch immer eine gute Stelle zum Aufhören bei mir !  
  
Six83 - Retter ? Man wird sehen . Hoffnungen ? Vielleicht .   
  
Taetzchen - Ich denke , ich bin immer noch ich ;-)  
  
Seikon - gut , dass du es uns beiden ersparst lol  
  
HJ-HJ - Sorry , du musstest leider warten . Du siehst , ich bin voll durch den Wolf   
  
Danke an : Bele , Truemmerlotte , Honigdrache , Aisa , Carika , Cornelia   
  
50 KAPITEL : WAS ICH IN DER TIEFE DES LICHTES SAH   
  
"REMUS ! NICHT !" Dumbledore stürzte mit erhobenem Zauberstab hinterher . Hermine und Ron hatten den Schulleiter noch nie so aufgebracht gesehen . In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Angst . Blanke Angst . Professor McGonagall lief hinterher und selbst Snape machte einen zittrigen Schritt nach vorne . Aber all das war umsonst .   
  
Einen Augenblick lang war es still , bis ein leises Summen ertönte . Auf der bleiernen Oberfläche des Geleeartigen Spiegels gingen sanfte Wellen , bis sie immer schneller wurden - und der Spiegel wieder erstarrte .   
  
"Nein ...bitte nicht ...Remus ." Helen streckte die Hand aus , als das Glas plötzlich einen Sprung bekam . Und noch einen . Und noch einen weiteren . Wie ein Spinnennetz breiteten sich die Risse über die gesamte Oberfläche. Bis Remus schließlich durch einen Splitterregen hinausgeschleudert wurde und auf den Boden klatschte . Aber war es wirklich der , der soeben hindurchgesprungen war ?  
  
Der junge Mann rappelte sich stöhnend auf und rieb sich den Kopf . In dem mittelblonden , halblangen, wirren Haar waren kaum graue Strähnen zu sehen , die Haut an Händen und Wangen war frisch und Falten waren kleine Lachfältchen an Augen und Mundwinkel . Auch sein Umhang wies deutlich weniger Flicken auf , als bevor er hineingefallen war . Er richtete sich auf , schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich irgendwie leicht ungläubig um . Dann ging er ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen zum Wandkalender .   
  
"Nicht ein Tag ..." , murmelte er und blickte auf seine Uhr . "Und nicht eine Minute ...." Er sah weiter zu Snape , Ron und den anderen , die in ihren Bewegungen erstarrt waren . "Wie ist das nur möglich? Es hat - funktioniert ? Ich bin ..wieder da ?"  
  
Helen machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu .   
  
"Remus - geht es dir gut ?"  
  
"Gut ?" Er sah sie verblüfft an . Und mit einem Schlag wirkte er traurig und ausgelaugt . Es stand seinem jungen Gesicht nicht . Dann kamen die Tränen . Erst zurückgehalten , dann unkontrolliert ausbrechend . "Ich war ...Stunden dort ....Und ich habe ihn nicht gefunden . Entschuldige , Helena ... Ich habe ihn nicht ... Es tut mir so Leid....Dass ich dich hab sterben lassen ...Es tut mir so Leid ...Dort ...ich"  
  
"Sterben lassen ? Himmel , Remus !" Sie drückte ihn fest an sich . "Und Stunden ? Es waren Sekunden ! Nur Sekunden ! Mein Gott ...Ich bin doch hier . Ich bin hier bei dir ." Sie drückte ihr Gesicht in seine Robe . "Nie wieder ... mach so etwas nie wieder ..."  
  
Bevor er allerdings etwas entgegnen konnte , machte Ron eine jähe Bewegung und sprintete einige Schritte nach vorne . Wie sich herausstellte , auf Hermine zu , die in Mitten all der Glasscherben kauerte und versuchte , sie mit ihren eigenen Händen wieder zusammenzubekommen . Ihre Finger waren bereits zerschnitten und voller Blut .   
  
"Hermine ! Hör auf !" Er packte ihre Hände . "Hör auf damit !"  
  
"ER KANN NICHT MEHR ZURÜCK !" , kreischte sie panisch . "ER KANN NICHT MEHR ZURÜCK , RON ! DIE PFORTE IST ZERBROCHEN ! ES HAT EINE MAGISCHE ÜBERLADUNG STATTGEFUNDEN ! ER KANN NICHT MEHR ZURÜCKKOMMEN ! WIR HABEN IHN UMGEBRACHT ! WIR HABEN ZUGELASSEN , DASS ER ES TUT ! WIR SIND FÜR HARRYS TOD VERANTWORTLICH !"  
  
"Hey , James ! Kannst du mal vielleicht deinen Faulen Arsch hochheben , hierher bewegen und mir helfen , diese Besen einzuräumen ? Ich bin nicht dein Hauself !"  
  
Harry fuhr herum und erstarrte .   
  
"Entschuldigung , Mr. Black , falls ich , Euer Leibwächter James Potter , Euch dazu genötigt haben sollte , Eure werten Hände zu schänden . Aber wenn du so ungerne arbeitest , warum fragst du nicht Kreacher ? Ich bin sicher , er würde dir mit all seine Liebe helfen."  
  
Er hatte sie gehört . Er hatte aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen , wie sie durch die Tür gekommen und ihn gesehen hatten . Er betete , dass Dumbledore nicht wusste , wie man ihn zurückholte . Noch war es nicht soweit . Erst vor einer Sekunde , so erschien es ihm , war er durch den Bogen gegangen und nun? Er hatte es sich wie das Reisen mit Flopulver vorgestellt . Mit Wirbel und Farbenrausch . Oder wie Dearborn es beschrieben hatte : Ewiges Schweben im leeren Nichts . Aber nichts der Gleichen war geschehen .   
  
Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde befand er sich auf einem altbekannten Quidditchfeld . Hogwarts' Torringe sahen etwas neuer aus , die Tribünen waren etwas niedriger angelegt . Jemand hastete über das Feld . Es war , als würde er sich selbst sehen . Nur die Augen waren braun . Ein junger Sirius , kaum älter als sechzehn , kam mürrisch auf ihn zu .   
  
"Danke für deine Hilfe ." , brummte er schlechtgelaunt und klopfte sich den Staub von der Robe (Harry konnte sich vage erinnern , die selbe Geste vor langer Zeit gemacht zu haben ). "Wo warst du überhaupt ?"  
  
"Ähm ...." James errötete kaum merklich . "Ich war ... ich hatte ... ein Date mit -" Harry ging zögerlich einige Schritte auf sie zu . Sie konnten ihn weder sehen noch hören .   
  
"Schon gut , schon gut ." Sirius packte ihn bei der Hand . "Komm jetzt . Moony wird uns seine Hausaufgaben nicht so einfach überlassen ....Meinst du , ein Stück Schokolade - nein , eher ´ne Tafel - wird genügen ?"  
  
"Mindestens eine Tafel ! Als du ihn mit in die Küche genommen hast , hat er den halben Schokoladenvorrat aufgegessen ! Die Hauselfen waren total verzweifelt ."  
  
Egal wie seltsam ernst die Situation war - Harry musste lachen . Vielleicht , weil er sich die panischen Hauselfen vorstellte , oder den mit Schokolade beschmierten Remus . Vielleicht aber auch , weil es so gut tat , hier zu sein . Als würde es ihn von Innen heraus wärmen . Im selben Moment drehte sich Sirius um und sah genau auf die Stelle , wo er stand . James hob eine Augenbraue .   
  
"Hey , Tatze , was ist ?"  
  
"Hast du´s nicht gehört ?"   
  
Harry schloss die Augen . Wenn sie ihn fast sehen konnten , dann bedeutete das , dass die Gefahr bestand , in dieser Möglichkeit der Welt festzustecken . Irgendwie wollte er aber , dass man ihn sah . Er wollte in gewisser Weise hier bleiben , auf diesem Feld und nirgendwo sonst .   
  
"Scheiße , Karkaroff war mal wieder schlecht gelaunt ."  
  
"Sei froh , dass er uns keine Punkte abgezogen hat , dieses Sadistische Arschloch ."  
  
Die Stimmen waren genau hinter Harry gewesen . Er fuhr herum . Mit einem Schlag war das Quidditchfeld verschwunden . Er befand sich in der Hogwarts Bücherrei und dort , zusammen an einem Tisch saßen Sirius und Snape . Beide trugen Slytherinroben .   
  
"Wenn Potter mir noch einmal über den Weg läuft , schlag ich ihm seine verdammte Nase blutig ." , meinte Sirius überheblich und schrieb etwas auf ein Stück Pergament . "Der Soll seine Ravenclaw- Nase nicht in unsere Angelegenheiten Stecken . Und diese verdammten Hufflepuffs . Wer lässt die den auf Hogwarts ? Ist ja abartig , was da rumläuft ."  
  
"Außer dieser kleinen Evans ." , entgegnete Snape grinsend . "Die hat doch nen 1A Arsch . Aber zu kleine Titten , wenn du mich fragst ."  
  
Harry wandte sich angewidert ab . Das wollte er nicht hören , nicht sehen . Sirius zusammen mit Snape , befreundet , noch dazu in Slytherin . Nein . Ganz angesehen von seinem Vater in Ravenclaw und seiner Mutter in Hufflepuff . Aber von weitem her kamen Worte in seinen Kopf ....  
  
´Man kann es sich kaum vorstellen , aber als Sirius nach Hogwarts kam , war er einem Malfoy ähnlicher , als du es dir vorstellen kannst ....´ . Und es war erschreckend , wie gut ihm die Robe saß . War es etwa genau das , genau so , wie es war oder hätte sein können ?  
  
"Mr. Potter ."   
  
Er zuckte zusammen . Erneut hatte sich die Umgebung mit nur einem Augenaufschlag geändert . Er war in McGonagalls Büro ( glücklich feststellend , dass es genau so aussah , wie er es aus seiner Welt kannte ). Die Lehrerin saß in einer strengen Haltung in ihrem Stuhl und vor ihrem Schreibtisch saß Harry selbst , sie verdutzt anblickend .   
  
"Sie werden sich einer weiteren Prüfung unterziehen ."  
  
Der Harry auf dem Stuhl kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen .   
  
"Was für einer Prüfung ?"  
  
"Einer Aurorenprüfung ."  
  
"Au -" Er hustete . "Aurorenprüfung ? Professor McGonagall - ich ...ich denke nicht -"  
  
Auf einmal stockte sein anderes Ich , drehte sich um und sah Harry geradewegs ins Gesicht . Er hatte nie bemerkt , wie grün seine Augen wirklich waren . Aber sah er ihn ? Wusste er , dass er dortstand ?  
  
"Es ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit , Potter !" , entgegnete die Hauslehrerin erzürnt . "Eine Aurorenprüfung für einen sechstklässler ist seit Hundert Jahren nicht mehr Erlaubt worden ! Anstatt hier unvollständige Sätze hervorzubringen , sollte sie sich lieber geehrt fühlen ! Mit Ihren Fähigkeiten!"  
  
"Fähigkeiten ?" Der anderen Harry wandte seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne .   
  
McGonagall schnaubte genervt durch die Nase .   
  
"Stellen Sie sich nicht so an , Mr. Potter ! Sie Beherrschen wie niemand sonst von den Schülern Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste , haben Okklumentik erlernt und haben noch dazu seit neustem den besten Durchschnitt in Verwandlungen !"  
  
"Ich bin ...ich denke nicht ..., dass es eine gute Idee ist ...Ich bin noch nicht mit der Ausbildung fertig..." Sein Gesicht wurde rot und die Hände krallten sich krampfhaft in die Stuhllehnen . Harry fragte sich , was er wohl dachte und stellte fest , wie makaber diese Frage war .   
  
"Bis Sie mit der Ausbildung fertig sind , ist es vielleicht bereits zu spät !" Sie schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch . Harry sprang auf .   
  
"Für was ? Dafür , dass ich früher gegen Voldemort antrete ?" Sie zuckte beim Klang des Namen leicht zusammen . "Sie wollen mich so gut und so schnell wie möglich Ausbilden , damit ich - Ihm früher gegenüber treten kann ? Und Früher sterbe , als es ohnehin der Fall sein sollte ?"  
  
Harry blinzelte erst , als seine Augen anfingen zu tränen . Frischer Wind wehte ihm ins Gesicht , es roch nach Gras und frischen Blumen .   
  
"Hey , Harry , alles klar ?"  
  
Er fuhr herum . Es war ein schönes Haus . Vage glaubte er , es schon einmal gesehen zu haben , wie die weißen Wände in der Sonne leuchteten , die Blumen vom Balkon hingen und die unteren Fenster verdeckten . Auch wenn es nur im Traum gewesen war - von weit her kannte er es . Er ging zu einer kleinen Baumgruppe im Garten , unter der ein Tisch und mehrere Bänke standen . Sirius schlenderte über das Gras auf Harry und Remus zu , die zusammen mit James im Schatten saßen und Karten spielten .   
  
Harry musste feststellen , dass dieses andere Ich kräftiger war , als er selbst , in gewisser Weise sah er auch glücklicher aus . Er winkte seinem Paten zu .   
  
"Hey , Sirius !"  
  
"Wer hat dich dieses Mal aufgehalten ?" James grinste . "Sally ? Marge ? Zachary ? Oder vielleicht Julia ?" Harry und Remus prusteten los . Sirius krempelte sich geschäftsmäßig die Ärmel hoch .   
  
"Wenn ihr es genau wissen wollt , ich war bei Elvira ." , entgegnete er kühl .   
  
"Gib's auf , Black . Bei meiner Cousine wirst du niemals landen ."  
  
Harry fuhr herum . Zusammen mit seiner Mutter , deren rostrotes Haar in der Sonne glänzte , kam ein Mann in einer schwarzen Robe und schwarzen , gar nicht so fettigen , Haaren .   
  
"Hey , Severus . Keine Sorge - sie konnte die Finger von mir lassen . Ich nehm an , du bist hier , um mir meine Akten zu bringen ?"  
  
"Klar ." , entgegnete der Mann kühl . "Weil du ein Hirn wie ein Sieb und ein Gedächtnis von Zwölf bis Mittag hast ." Remus und James lachten los . Snape legte einen Ordner auf den Tisch . "Sieh zu , dass du die Liste fertig kriegst , bevor das Schuljahr anfängt , ich wäre nämlich wirklich gänzlich angeneigt , mit dir zusammen Wald zu durchforsten und nach den Einhörnern zu suchen , die die Kutschen ziehen ."  
  
Lily fasste Snape sanft am Oberarm .   
  
"Severus , möchtest du zum Essen bleiben ? Ich habe Erdbeerkuchen ."  
  
"Nein danke ." Er schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht . "Behalt einfach ein Stück auf ." Er wandte seinen Blick zum Tisch , wo Harry und Sirius bereits über die Erdbeeren hergefallen waren . "Obwohl ....lieber nicht ."  
  
Harry kam etwas näher heran . Den Schatten am anderen Ende der Wiese bemerkte er nicht . Eine Utopie , dachte er schmerzerfüllt . Es ist eine Utopie . Sirius verstand sich mit Snape , der einfach so in diesem Haus ein und aus ging . Der Tränkemeister wirkte nicht abgemagert und blass , sondern hatte eine angenehme Hautfarbe und immer noch kühle , aber sachliche Augen . Sein Vater hatte seine Mutter bestimmt nicht umgebracht . Es hab keine ´verbotenen´ Wald und auch keine Thestrale , die die Schulkutschen zogen , nur Einhörner . Obwohl ...vielleicht gab es Thestrale , nur konnte sie niemand sehen .... denn - denn in dieser Welt , da gab es keine Tod . Harry setzte sich ins Gras . Dearborn und Mrs. Figg hatten von Wunscherfüllung geredet und plötzlich , als er schon fast das Gras zwischen den Fingern spüren konnte , da wurde ihm bewusst , dass er nicht zurück wollte. Nicht in eine Welt voller Hass und Tod , kein Voldemort , keine Todesser . Nein , er wollte nicht zurück . Nie mehr .   
  
TBC  
  
AN : Es neigt sich dem Ende zu , Review Endspurt bitte ! ;-) 


	51. Klänge der Begegnung

AN : Einfach danke für ein Review an Eile , Taetzchen , Aisa , Bele , MillicentvsHermine , Cornelia , Schneehase , YanisTamiem .  
  
Starryk - Mutig ? lol. Ich dachte , dass es zu dieser Starken Freundschaft auch ein anderes Extrem geben muss , so ist mir die Idee mit Sirius , Snape und den anderen gekommen   
  
LordMystic - Bezieht sich die Prophezeiung nicht auf Harry und Voldie ? ´keiner kann leben während der anderen überlebt´ ... damit sind doch die beiden gemeint und nicht Harry und Sirius .   
  
Truemmerlotte - ´Lass ihn in der Welt´fraktion ist auch vorhanden , was ? ;-)  
  
Nobodyisperfectbutme - du gehörst auch dazu lol  
  
Seikon -Ich hab gesagt ,es kommt noch die Fortsetzung . Allerdings kann ich diese Story nicht als ´mein Band 6´ bezeichnen , weil es ja nur die Ferien sind . Also eher 5 1/2 ;-)...Die Fortsetzung spielt dann im sechsten Schuljahr .   
  
Honigdrache - Du bist nicht die Einzige ´Remusverwirrte´ Person . Aber denk doch mal an Dearborn und seine Erklärung ( irgendwann in den früheren Kapiteln )  
  
Six83 - Harry , der Kleine Masochist .lol. Man , ich bin schwer beeindruckt ! Deine Theorien werden immer besser , vor allem immer richtiger ;-)  
  
51 KAPITEL : KLÄNGE DER BEGEGNUNG   
  
"WAS HAST DU NUR GETAN , KINGSLEY ?" Helen schlug ihm erneut mit der Faust an die Brust. Tränen flossen in Sturzbächen von ihrem Gesicht . "WARUM MUSSTEST DU DAS TUN ? GERADE JETZT , WO SICH ALLES ZUM GUTEN WENDEN WOLLTE ?"  
  
Der Mann nahm ihre Hände in seine und rieb sie ein bisschen . Sie lehnte seinen Kopf an ihn .  
  
"Warum ...?"  
  
"Lieber spät als nie . Aber lieber jetzt als spät ." , sagte er ruhig und tätschelte ihren Kopf . "Harry ist James und Sirius sehr ähnlich . Für ihn hat sich seit Sommerbeginn nichts zum Guten wenden wollen . Im Gegensatz zu uns hat er es nicht vergessen können . Wollen . Irgendwann wäre es trotzdem passiert."  
  
Der ganze Salon war voll von Büchern und von Spiegeln , die Ordensmitglieder saßen zusammengepfercht auf der Couch und auf den Sesseln . Stunde für Stunde probierten , diskutierten und stritten sie sich , aber nichts führte zu einer Lösung . Dumbledore hatte bereits an jedem Spiegel den Zauber vollführt , aber nichts hatte gewirkt . Zu mindestens nichts , was wirklich Sinn ergab . Hermines Hände waren verbunden , alle starrten zu Boden und trauten sich nicht , etwas zu sagen .   
  
Obwohl der Spiegel repariert war , sah man doch nichts darin und er ließ sich auch nicht mehr zu einer Pforte umwandeln . Remus sah mit erhobenen Brauen auf .   
  
"Ihr könnt mich ruhig ansehen ." , sagte er gelassen , als mehrere Augenpaare betroffen Richtung Unten gingen . "Und euch darüber wundern ....Ich ertrage eure Blicke ."  
  
"Ich wundere mich nicht ." , entgegnete Dearborn und zuckte die Schultern . "Dir ist doch genau das selbe passiert , wie mir , hey - wir sehen genau so aus , wie vor zehn Jahren !" Er grinste , aber es gelang nicht . Remus stand stöhnend auf und Bill schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
"Caradoc - du warst jahrlang dort ! Bei dir hat sich die Ruhezeit in die Länge gezogen . Er dagegen war nach unserer Zeit nur Sekunden dort ! Wo ist die Konstante ? Es muss doch eine Art Gleichung dafür geben !"  
  
"Du wirst keine finden ." , entgegnete Hermine tonlos . "Nicht einmal mit Arithmentik könnte man es berechnen . In diesem Fall gibt es keine Konstante . Keine Gleichung . Und auch keine Lösung ."  
  
"Ich check's einfach nicht , warum dieser Schrott -" Remus kickte mit dem Fuss gegen den Spiegel . "-nicht richtig funktionieren will . Verdammt noch mal ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf . Tonks und Ron sahen sich an .   
  
Remus und Dearborn sahen genau so aus , wie auf den Photos des Original Ordens . Und komischer Weise haben beide am Anfang dazu geneigt , sich auch so zu benehmen . Mrs. Weasley schneuzte sich in ihr Taschentuch und lies sich von Fred und George den Rücken tätscheln .   
  
"Ich halte das nicht aus !" Tonks sprang von der Fensterbank und begann , im Raum auf und ab zu tigern . "Es muss doch noch eine Möglichkeit geben , wie man da rein kommt ! Wir können doch nicht tatenlos rumsitzten und nichts tun!"  
  
"Es gibt eine Möglichkeit ." , murmelte Remus. "Ich könnte ins Ministerium gehen und dort die Pforte benutzten."  
  
"Bist du jetzt total übergeschnappt , Lupin ?" , fauchte Snape aus seiner Ecke . "Anscheinend hast du nun genau so viel Verstand wie vor zehn Jahren ."  
  
"Es würde nichts bringen ." , pflichtete McGonagall ihm müde bei . "Wenn es so lange dauert wie bei Caradoc ....."  
  
"Was mich noch sehr interessieren würde ..." Dumbledore faltete die Finger in einander . "Wie ist Harry überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen , diesen Wahnsinn zu machen ?" Sein strenger Blick fiel auf Ron und Hermine . Überhaupt - obwohl alle versuchten niemandem die Schuld zu geben , blickte man sie an , als hätten sie es verhindern sollen . Können . Hermine schluchzte auf .   
  
"Oh ....Wir sind auch daran schuld ...Wir - wir hätten merken sollen , dass er es nicht überwunden hat. Immer , wenn wir auf das Thema kamen , blockte er eiskalt ab . Wir waren seit Tagen nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer !" Sie nahm ein Buch und schleuderte es wieder zurück auf den Boden . "...WIR HÄTTEN ES BEMERKEN KÖNNEN !...Wie er gelitten und getrauert hat ...Aber wir selbst waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt , zu vergessen ...." Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen . Ron nahm sie unsicher in den Arm .   
  
"Ich nehm' an , es war echt so ." , sagte er bedrückt und sah zu Boden . "Natürlich haben wir ihm geholfen , nach Antworten zu suchen , wir waren ja selbst Neugierig . Aber wenn wir ihn fragten , ob er was Nützliches gefunden hatte , verneinte er .Vielleicht waren wir ihm einfach zu lästig ."  
  
"Das denke ich auch keinen Fall ." , entgegnete Remus leise . "Ihr wart ihm einfach zu wichtig , als dass er euch einbeziehen wollte . Ihr dürft es ihm auf keinen Fall übel nehmen . Harry wusste , dass wenn er euch an seiner Aktion teilhaben lassen würde , ihr versuchen würdet , ihn davon abzuhalten . Und er hatte Recht , nicht wahr ?" Er zog seine Mundwinkel nach unten . "Darum hat er einen falschen Zauberstab hingelegt und euch im Bad eingesperrt ."  
  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich wieder an .   
  
"Aber wir können doch nicht einfach so sitzen bleiben !" Nun stand auch Charlie auf . "Wir müssen etwas tun ! Wir ...können doch nicht einfach warten !"  
  
"Was willst du schon groß tun , h' ?" , fragte Moody schief . "Wir haben schon alles probiert , jeden Spiegel und jeden Bilderrahmen verhext , jedes Buch durchsucht ....Das einzige ist und bleibt der Weg durch die Pforte ...."  
  
"Alastor !" , mahnte Dumbledore streng .   
  
"Himmel , Albus ! Ich sage nur die Tatsachen ! Es ist die einzige Chance - und wenn wir uns nicht bald entscheiden , sehe ich schwarz für uns !"  
  
"Für dich seh' ich auch gleich schwarz !" , giftete Tonks . Dearborn schüttelte den Kopf .   
  
"Es würde sowieso nichts bringen ." Alle Augen sahen ihn an . "Er hat den Spiegel Nerhegeb benutzt . Und er wusste auch ganz genau , warum er ihn benutzte ."  
  
Auf einmal schreckte Hermine hoch , Rons Hand glitt ihr von der Schulter .   
  
"Natürlich !" , stöhnte sie . "Der Spiegel Nerhegeb kann nur von einer einzigen Person genutzt werden!"  
  
"Das war definitiv eine der Kriterien , nach denen Harry vorgegangen ist ." , stimmte der Direktor zu . "Und noch etwas : Der Spiegel zeigt einem die geheimsten und sehnsüchtigsten Wünsche...."  
  
"...Sirius wieder zu bekommen ....." Mr. Weasley senkte seinen Blick .   
  
"Das heißt es besteht tatsächlich die reelle Chance , dass er ihn findet , da er seinen Wunsch in eine Pforte verwandelt hat . Wir dagegen - werden Harry nicht so einfach wieder finden . Er muss von alleine zurück kommen ."  
  
"Das wird schwierig ." , murmelte Dearborn und sah zu Boden . "Man sieht Dinge , die völlig perfekt sind , Utopien , und sie sehen völlig echt aus .... Stellt euch doch nur mal vor : Kein Voldemort , keine Todesser , lachende Kinder , auf ewig schönes Wetter, lebende Eltern oder Geschwister -" Die Ordensmitglieder sahen weg . "- wer möchte denn da zurück in eine Welt , in der so viel von ihm abverlangt wird ?"  
  
"Er hat es doch gerade deshalb gemacht ." , sagte Helen leise . "Weil man von ihm außergewöhnliche Dinge erwartete . Und er wird uns nicht enttäuschen ! Da bin ich mir absolut sicher ! Harry wird zurückkommen ! Er wird zurückkommen . Er muss zurückkomen ." Es klang wie ein Gebet .  
  
"Du bist doch hierher gekommen ."  
  
"Ich hatte keine Wahl ."  
  
"Die hattest du und du hast dich für das hier entschieden ."  
  
"Es ist richtig ."  
  
"Und was , wenn es falsch ist ?"  
  
Mit einem Schlag war das grüne Gras verschwunden . Zusammen mit dem blauen Himmel und den lachenden Gesichtern . Hatte er mit sich selbst geredet ? Nein , es war unmöglich . Selbst , wenn es sich genauso angehört , ja genauso angefühlt hatte . Die Stimme , die so nah an seinem Ohr gesprochen hatte , lies Harry zusammenfahren . Er wandte sich rasch um , aber überall war es dunkel und niemand außer ihm war hier . Führte er wirklich Selbstgespräche ? Machte ihn die Umgebung wahnsinnig ?  
  
"Nein , du bist normal ."  
  
"Wer ist da ?"  
  
"Was denn ? Kannst du dich echt gar nicht mehr an mich erinnern ?" Die Stimme klang etwas enttäuscht . In der Mitte des Raumes erschien ein Schachbrett . Genau so , wie Harry es bereits vor Wochen in seinem Traum zurückgelassen hatte . Am Brett saß bereits jemand . Jemand aus purem Licht , das nicht blendete , wenn man hinsah .   
  
"Traum und Realität sind nur Kehrseite ein und der selben Medaille ." Die Person machte ihren Zug. "Wird leider zu oft übersehen , als es gut ist . Die Menschen hätten viel weniger Probleme , wenn sie wüssten , dass jeder Traum , egal , wie verrückt , irgendwann irgendwo wahr wird ." Harry setzte sich dazu und hatte das Gefühl , diese Worte vor langer Zeit einmal gedacht oder mindestens gehört zu haben . Trotzdem ...  
  
"Es gibt auch Alpträume . Wieso sollten sie wissen wollen , dass ihr schlimmster Alptraum war wird?"  
  
"Und , hat dir die kleine Reise gefallen ?" , fragte die Gestalt stattdessen . Er nickte betrübt und lies einen Bauern wandern . "Hat Stunden gedauert ."  
  
"STUNDEN ?" Erschrocken sah er auf . "Wie viele ?"  
  
"Zu gut , dass ich dich da rausgeholt habe , bevor du sichtbar wurdest ....Die Utopien , die man hier sieht , lassen die Gefühle weich werden. Die meisten bleiben einfach dort ."  
  
"Ist doch gut ." , entgegnete Harry müde . "Die Leute sind dort glücklich . Ich wollte dort bleiben ."  
  
"Wolltest du nicht . Denn du weißt , dass du noch was zu tun hast .Hast du dir auch schon mal überlegt, was mit dem Harry sein würde , der dort wirklich lebt ?" Die helle Hand machte eine Fragende Geste . "Du tauchst auf und drängst die andere weg . Sie löst sich auf - und treibt für immer hier herum . Wie viele andere auch ."  
  
"Ich wollte dortbleiben ." , beharrte er . "Dort konnte ich Dinge sehen , die ich nie erfahren hätte . Ich war glücklich dort ."  
  
"Ach ,warst du das ? Nun ja , vielleicht wolltest du dort bleiben . Ich bin mir sogar sicher , dass es so war , aber glücklich warst du nicht . Denn du warst nur ein Beobachter . Du konntest dort nichts tun ."  
  
"Was - wer bist du eigentlich ?" Er hob misstrauisch seine Augenbraue . "Woher weist du so viel über mich und dieses Hier ?"  
  
"Ich bin du . Du bist ich . Du äußerlich , ich innerlich ." Die Stimme war leiser geworden , lachte kurz. "Hörst du mir zu ? Traum und Realität sind nur Kehrseiten einer Medaille ! Während du immer draußen bist , bin ich immer drinnen . Ich bin dein Ersatz - Du . Ich bin dasjenige , was dich in Konflikte stürzt ."  
  
"Moment !" Harry sprang auf . "Heisst das , du bist so eine Art Gewissen ?" Seine Stimme krächzte . Er hätte schwören können : Hätte die Lichtgestalt ( sein eigenes Ich ) ein Gesicht , dann hätte sie die Augenbrauen gehoben .   
  
"Ich bin dein Widerspruch , könnte man sagen . Dein inneres Ich ."  
  
"Du hast gesagt , du bist immer hierdrinnen ...Wo auch immer ." , fügte er murmelnd hinzu .   
  
Denn wen er hier auf sein ´Inneres Ich´ stieß , musste er in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen gewesen sein . Aber woher sollte er all die Realitäten kennen ? Womöglich waren es einfach nur Träume , die sich realisierten . Aber würde es dann nicht bedeuten , dass man durch so eine Pforte gar nicht woanders hingebracht wurde ? Würde es dann bedeuten , dass man hinter dem Schleier gefangen blieb , gefangen in seinem eigenen Kopf , seinen eigenen Gedanken ausgesetzt ?   
  
"Die Überlegungen sind sehr wahrscheinlich , aber du bist nicht in deinem eigenen Kopf . Du bist in einer Art Zwischenraum , eine Art Raumzeit , die sich ohne Konstante ausdehnt und sich wieder zusammenzieht . Deshalb sind wir heute getrennt ."  
  
"Weißt du mehr über das Hier , als ich ? Sind wir hier alleine ? Gibt es andere wie mich ?"  
  
"Sind ja nicht so sonderlich viele . Ich sehe ihnen zu , wohin sie gehen und beobachte sie ."  
  
"Ist hier jemand mit dem Namen Sirius Black gewesen ?" , fragte Harry hastig . Etwas stieg in seinem Hals hoch , er vergaß es fast . Er unterdrückte sogar das störende Gefühl , dass ihm sagte , dass er ein Selbstgespräch führte. "Du bekommst es doch mit , oder ?" Es kam ihm seltsam vor , sich mit sich selbst zu unterhalten . "Ich meine , du bist ich ! Mein Pate...... Todesser , die Leute von Voldemort - es gab so einen Kampf- es war meine Schuld - ich ....Er war wegen mir dort ...und ich wegen ihm - Jedenfalls gab es da so einen Unfall , nein , eher Kampf , mit seiner Cousine - und er ist da in dieses Tod gefallen ! Und keine wusste , was das soll ...und ...."  
  
"Ich weiß ." Sein inneres Ich seufzte . "Ich glaube , er war hier .... Ja , ich erinnere mich noch an ihn . So ein warmes Gefühl ."  
  
Harrys Herz schlug wie wild . Er hoffte , dieses Gespräch war real , so wie es auch seine Frage war .   
  
"Du hast die Utopie gesehen . Er hat sich endgültig für sie entschieden ."  
  
Dann wurde es wieder dunkel .   
  
TBC 


	52. The Beast that shouted ´I´ in the end of...

AN : Am Ende des Kapitels werden mich einige vielleicht verfluchen , noch möchte ich mich über den Inhalt nicht äußern . Einfach mal wieder ein liebes Dankeschön fürs Review an : HJ-HJ , Aisa , Truemmerlotte , Angel334, Six83 , Seikon , YanisTamiem . ( Hochladversuch Nummer 2 – ich hoffe , diesmal sind Absätze drin !!!! Und Fett und kursiv ....schmoll...)  
  
**52 Kapitel : THE BEAST THAT SHOUTED ´I´ IN THE END OF THE WORLD**  
  
Eigentlich gefiel es ihm hier . Hier verlangte man nichts von ihm . Hier gab es keinen Tod . Auch keinen Schmerz . Er bemerkte noch nicht einmal , ob er einen Körper hatte . Wie angenehm es war , hier durch das endlose Nichts zu treiben .  
  
Er fühlte , wie all die Müdigkeit von seinem Körper wich , es war warm und gemütlich . Dort , wo er hergekommen war – da war das Leben zu depressiv . Lieber rumtreiben . Für immer . _..............Oh ja ...hat große Hochachtung vor dir ..................._Ja , Dumbledore hatte vielleicht soetwas wie Hochachtung vor ihm , aber es war total egal . Er lebte nur , um früher oder später bei einem Kampf gegen Voldemort zu sterben . Genau das war es , wofür er existierte . Vielleicht sollte er doch zurückkommen , dachte er weiter und wälzte sich auf die Seite .  
  
Irgendwie hatte er in seiner Welt auch gewisse Verpflichtungen . Hatte er McGonagall nicht versprochen , ein Auror zu werden ? Wollte er nicht noch einmal Quidditch spielen ?  
  
Ron und Hermine würden ihn vermissen . Oder sie würden sich auch nur schrecklich aufregen , warum ihm solche stumpfsinnige Gedanken kamen .Aber er hatte seine Antwort nun . Man kam in den Himmel , wenn man durch das Tor fiel . Man kam in den Himmel – aber man starb nicht . Und genau das war es , was er hatte wissen wollen . Vor seinen Augen schwebten große Blasen vorbei , wie Atemzüge im Wasser und wenn er hineinsah , blickte er durch ein Fenster. Manches wollte er nicht sehen , manches konnte er nicht sehen . Und manchmal konnte er den Blick nicht davon abwenden .  
  
Als eine besonders große Blase vor ihm schweben blieb , hatte er das Gefühl , hineinblicken zu müssen . Sie war wie der Schleier , der immer nach ihm gerufen hatte . Er sah hinein .  
  
Es war Grimmauld's Place , aber kein Dumbledore , keine McGonagall und auch sonst niemand war zu sehen – außer Sirius , der mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen am Küchentisch saß und mit der Feder etwas auf ein Pergament kritzelte . Sachte ging die Tür auf .  
  
„Hey , Tatze ."Remus lehnte sich über ihn und las den Brief . „An wen schreibst du denn ?"Etwas zynisches lag in seiner Stimme . Sirius rollte das Pergament zusammen und übergab es trocken lachend einer Schleiereule , die sich durch das Fenster sofort auf den Weg machte .  
  
„Ha ha ha , Moony , witzig wie eh und je ."Er setzte sich wieder hin und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas . „So wie's aussieht , der letzte Brief an Harry ."  
  
„Der letzte ?"Remus hob verdutzt eine Augenbraue . Dann wurde auch sein Gesicht düster und eingefallen . „Oh – wegen Dolores Jane Umbridge ."Jeden der Namen der verhasste Person spuckte er förmlich hinaus . „Lass dich nicht unterkriegen !", fügte er hinzu , als Sirius seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte legte , wie er es früher bei Prüfungen und anderen , schwierigen Aufgaben getan hatte . „Harry weis , dass du ihm nicht schreiben darfst . Und Harry will nicht , dass du ihm schreibst , weil er auch weis , dass es sonst mächtigen Ärger gibt . UND Harry will auch lieber einen lebenden , lachenden Sirius im Grimmauld's Place , als einen halb toten in Askaban . –„  
  
„Schon gut , schon gut !"Sirius hob ergeben die Hände und grinste . „Ich hab's verstanden . Es ist nur so schrecklich hier ..."Wieder ging seine Stimme nach unten . „Nur dieser verrückte Kreacher ....Du bist auch ständig unterwegs und kommst kaum her ."  
  
„Ich bin vier Tage die Woche hier und –„  
  
„Hilft mir sehr viel , besonders , weil du da auch schläfst ."  
  
„Entschuldige Mal , ich muss nun mal Nachts arbeiten ! Ach , Sirius –„ Er setzte sich zu ihm dazu . „Ich weis , dass es schlimm für dich ist . Ich weis es wirklich !", setzte er noch energisch hinzu , als sein Freund den Mund aufmachte , um zu widersprechen . „Du kannst nicht raus , weil du vom Ministerium und von Voldemort gleichermaßen gesucht wirst und wir dich noch brauchen und wir angeblich nicht verstehen , dass du auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst . Dir ist schrecklich langweilig , weil es hier nichts gibt , was dir Spass macht . Du bist genervt , weil immer nur Kreacher im Haus herum spaziert und die Samtröcke deiner Mutter knutscht – UND : Du machst dir schreckliche Sorgen um Harry und vermisst ihn ."  
  
Sirius verzog seine Mundwinkel nach unten .  
  
„Du bringst es mal wieder voll und ganz auf den Punkt , Remus . Ich glaube , Molly hat eigentlich recht : Ich bin ein schlechter Pate für Harry . Und noch ein schlechteres Vorbild ."  
  
„Ich bitte dich , Tatze !"Remus schnaubte genervt durch die Nase . „Harry sieht in dir nicht nur einen Freund ."Sirius hob müde seinen Blick . „Sondern auch einen Bruder und auch einen Vater . Also reiß dich zusammen ! Du bist kein schlechter Pate ! Niemand sorgt sich mehr um ihn , als du ! Und es gibt niemanden , den Harry mehr liebt ."  
  
Sirius vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen .  
  
„Es tut mir Leid ...", murmelte er in seine Hände .  
  
„Was ?"  
  
„Vielleicht ist es dumm , was ich jetzt sage , aber ...ich komme mir ...seltsam vor. Ich wollte James nicht ...von seinem väterlichen Platz stoßen oder so ...."  
  
„Aber James wollte es .", fuhr Remus sanft fort . „Wie hätte Harry denn jemanden lieben können , den er noch nicht einmal kannte , sondern immer nur den Schatten der Erzählungen sah ? James wollte, dass jemand seine Rolle übernahm , wenn ihm und Lily etwas passieren sollte . Und das hast du mit Bravó bestanden , mein Lieber ."  
  
Inzwischen lag Harry nicht mehr . Er kniete mitten im nichts und sah zu , wie sein Pate und Remus sich wegen einem Stück Kuchen kabbelten . Tränen rannten über seine Wangen .Sirius hatte sich die ganze Zeit um ihn gesorgt , er hatte ihn geliebt. All die Zeit über . Und er hatte es nicht geschätzt . Nicht so geschätzt , wie er es hätte tun sollen .  
  
Vielleicht war es ein egoistischer Wunsch , dachte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen . Wenn Sirius gewollt hätte , wäre er zurück gekommen . Harry hatte kein Recht , ihn aus einer perfekten Welt zurück in die Dunkelheit zu reißen . Aber war der Mensch nicht von sich aus egoistisch ?  
  
Na na , ertönte eine weiche Stimme in seinem Kopf . Du sollst nicht so viel grübeln . Schlaf weiter...Es ist schön hier .  
  
„Mir gefällt es hier nicht !", widersprach Harry mit Absicht laut , nur um zu hören , ob er noch eine Stimme hatte . „Ich möchte zu Sirius , klar ? ICH MÖCHTE ZU IHM !"  
  
„Aber möchte er das auch ? Zurück in deine traurige Welt ?Egoistisch von dir . Wer möchte den sonst noch , dass er wiederkommt ? Alle haben sich bereits mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden ."  
  
„DAS IST MIR SOETWAS VON SCHEIßEGAL ! Ich bin hier , um meinen Paten zu suchen und ich – ICH – möchte , dass er zurückkommt , klar ? ICH MÖCHTE IHM ALLES SAGEN , WAS ICH IHM NICHT GESAGT HATTE ! ICH MÖCHTE IHN NOCH EINMAL SEHEN ! Ich möchte ihn in den Schulferien besuchen und ihm Briefe schreiben ! Ich möchte noch Zeit mit ihm verbringen , die mir von den anderen geraubt worden ist ! ES IST MIR EGAL , WER DAS NOCH WILL , aber ich weiß , dass Tonks , Remus und die anderen um ihn weinen und ich möchte das nicht ! Das Haus hat ihm gehört und ich möchte SIRIUS darin sehen , lachend und scherzend ! ICH MÖCHTE MEINEN PATEN WIEDERHABEN !ICH !"  
  
Mit einem Schlag fühlte er sich , als würde er per Portschlüssel und Flopulver zugleich reisen . Es zog an ihm und drückte zugleich , Farben und Töne rauschten an ihm vorbei . Er spürte , wie ihm für einen, nur für einen einzigen Augenblick , das Herz stehenblieb und er nicht atmen konnte . Als er auf einem harten Marmorboden aufschlug , stieß er sich am Knie und an den Ellbogen . Keuchend blieb er liegen und öffnete nur zögernd die Augen .  
  
Es war nicht der Salon im Grimmauld's Place , sondern ein Antikes Amphitheater , schon halb zerfallen , umrandetet von Holz und Fackeln . Harry richtete sich auf und versuchte , seine Umgebung zu erkennen .... Dort , im Boden , waren noch einige Risse und Glassplitter ....Er war hier gewesen ...hatte hier gekämpft ...Es war keine verkehrte Welt , keine Traumrealität ...Er war im Ministerium in London....Er war zu Hause . Langsam drehte er sich um .  
  
Der Torbogen stand genau so friedlich da , wie zuvor . Nur bewegte sich diesmal kein Schleier darin . Es war ein einziges , großes , schwarzes Loch und nichts und niemand war sonst da . Harry wischte sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn und griff in seine Tasche , wühlte , bis sich seine Finger um eine kleine Murmeln schlossen . Er zog sie heraus . ..............Psst ! Es ist ein Portschlüssel , mit dem du von jedem x- beliebigem Ort zum Grimmauld's Place zurückkehren kannst , aber sag's nicht weiter ...Ich wusste nicht so ganz , wo die Registrierstelle ist ........................  
  
Man , er hatte versagt . Er hatte zwar herausgefunden wie und wieso , aber er hatte nicht das getan , was er ursprünglich tun wollte . Wie würde er von den anderen jetzt dastehen ? Vielleicht wie ein kleiner Junge , der nicht weis , was er tut , ein unsäglicher Sturkopf ....Seine Augen wanderten zu der Pforte . Vielleicht sollte ich es noch einmal versuchen , dachte er niedergeschlagen . Und dort bleiben-  
  
Aber er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende bringen . Das undurchdringbare Schwarze wurde leicht durchsichtig , schillernd. Drinnen bewegte sich jetzt etwas ...Eine Gestalt ...Es war ein Mann ...Harry öffnete den Mund , aber die Worte kamen so leise , dass man sie nicht hören konnte .  
  
War es echt ? Oder war es eine Illusion , für die er sich entschieden hatte ? War es eine Traumwelt , in der er sich befand ? Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein .... Es war unmöglich ....Und er wusste auch selbst im Inneren , dass es nicht real war . Also hatte auch er , Harry , sich für die Utopie entschieden . Aber warum schrie sein Herz förmlich ´Zuhause´ ?  
  
„Sirius ."  
  
TBC  
  
AN : Es tuuut mir sooo Leiiid ! Ich fahr jetzt für 3 Wochen in den Urlaub . Sorry !!!!!! Ich hab mich mit den Updates verkalkuliert , denn eigentlich wollt ich noch ein Chap schaffen ! Es tut mir echt Leid! Kommentare, Lob , Kritik , Mord – und Selbstmorddrohungen , Flüche , Voodoozauber , Fragen, Liebesbekenntnisse , Kundgabe von Geiselnahmen und sinnloses Gelabber bitte in einem Review hinterlassen ;-) Und danach werden wir auflösen , ob es sich um eine Illusion handelt . 


	53. Wenn es ein Traum ist , lass mich schlaf...

AN : Ich bin wieder da !!! Und möchte euch natürlich den nächsten Teil der Story keinesfalls vorenthalten . Ich hoffe , er erfüllt Erwartungen und Enttäuscht nicht zu sehr Danke an : Jun , Bele, xZwergX , YanisTamiem , Truemmerlotte ,

Scnuffel – Es geht schon bald zu Ende , ich will es aber schön ausklingen lassen

Seikon – Das Kapitel ist hoffentlich lang genug ...und nicht zu lang ....und nicht zu viel ....

Aisa – Hach , Sirius und Remus ... Ein Traum!

Six83 – Wie bitte ???? 8 Wochen ohne ein Review von dir ??? Du wirst doch nicht in einer Höhle wohnen ! ;-)

LordMystic – Ich will mal Gnade wallten lassen

JanineBlack – Na , was erwartest du von mir ? Natürlich ist es spitze ! ´Schenkelklopf´

HJ-HJ – Die 3 Wochen erfreuten sich bei aller größter Beliebtheit . Du bist nicht allein ;-)

**53 Kapitel : Wenn es ein Traum ist , lass mich schlafen**

Sirius hatte sich sehr verändert . Als er durch Bellatrix' Fluch durch den Torbogen gefallen war , war er etwas mager und blass gewesen , die Haare strähnig und die Augen stumpf . Nun aber wirkte er irgendwie stark , die seidigen , schwarzen Haare waren im Hinten elegant zusammengebunden , er hatte keine Falten , nur kleine Lachfältchen an Augen- und Mundwinkeln . Er sah aus , wie auf dem Photo der Potter – Hochzeit , nur seine Augen – sie wiesen noch darauf hin , wie viel der Mann in den letzten Jahren durchgemacht hatte .

Sirius trat aus dem Bogen , steckte sich den Zauberstab in die hintere Hosentasche ( was Moody bestimmt nicht gebilligt hätte ) , sah sich verwundert um und streckte sich . Er tat genau das , was auch Dearborn gemacht hatte : Er berührte den Boden , sah seine Hände an , stand wieder auf . Dann lachte er los .

„ICH BIN ZURÜCK !", rief er laut und drehte sich mehrmals um die eigene Achse . „ICH BIN WIEDER DA !"

Harry traute sich nicht zu atmen , geschweige denn zu bewegen . Aber er konnte nicht verhindern , dass die Tränen auf den Boden tropften . All der Schmerz der letzten Wochen brach auf ihn herein .

Er hörte Bellatrix spöttisches Lachen , er sah seinen Paten durch den Torbogen fallen und Remus sich mit entsetztem Gesicht zuwenden . Er spürte Voldemorts Flüche immer und immer wieder auf seiner Haut , er sah die traurigen und verzweifelten Gesichter im Grimmauld's Place und ihm wurde schmerzhaft bewusst , wie sehr sein Glück mit dem seines Paten zusammenhing . War es wirklich nur wenige Wochen her ? Erst als ihm ein Schluchzer entging , wandte sich Sirius um . In seinen Augen stand irgendeine Art von Angst und Entsetzten .

„Harry ?"

Diese Stimme .....Er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund , um sich nicht zu übergeben . Er konnte nicht aufhören ...Er konnte die Tränen einfach nicht aufhalten ....vor seinen Augen drehte sich alles ....Was war das jetzt ? War es eine Realität , eine Möglichkeit , in der er einen Sirius gefunden hatte ? Oder war es sein Zuhause und dies vor ihm war sein echter Pate ? Tief im Inneren wusste er , dass er nicht mehr hinter einem Schleier war . Dieses Gefühl , dass es echt war , dass er zu Hause war , dass er nicht frei herumschwebte .... Bitte , dachte er , Bitte Sirius – wenn es ein Traum ist , lass mich schlafen ....

„Harry ...."

Er hielt sich die Ohren zu und starrte zu Boden . Es ist eine Illusion , sagte er sich selbst . Wie damals in der Küche , als sich alle gestritten haben . Es ist nicht die Wahrheit . Es ist nicht Sirius , nicht der echte . Es war so gut wie unmöglich gewesen ....

Seine Finger tasteten auf dem Boden herum und griffen zittrig nach dem Zauberstab . Es war nicht echt . Es war nicht echt . Es war nicht echt .....

„Was ist mit dir ? Ich bin's . Harry – sieh mich an ."

Er konnte es nicht , der Stab entglitt seinen Finger . Vor seinem Geiste spielte sich immer wieder ein und die selbe Szene ab . Die letzten Worte seines Paten , der Fluch , der ihn in den Tod schickte .

Tod .

Harry öffnete die Augen . Warum war ihm so schlecht ? Warum konnte er seinen Blick nicht heben und der Tatsache ins Gesicht sehen ? Langsam lies er die Hände zu Boden sinken und rappelte sich auf. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch und hob seinen Kopf .

Sirius stand fünf Meter von ihm entfernt . Er grinste schwächlich .

„Hey , Harry ."Seine Stimme war heiser . „Du hast dich ...verändert ...."Harry schluckte , aber es half nicht . Die Tränen rannten weiter über die Wangen . Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und ging auf ihn zu . „Komm her ."

Auch ohne diese Aufforderung machte Harry einen unsicheren Schritt auf seinen Paten zu und lies sich in die Arme nehmen , griff an den Umhang .

„Sirius ...."Er verbarg seine Augen in seiner Schulter , klammerte sich an ihn . „Es war ....es hat ...Alle waren schrecklich aufgewühlt .....Und alle sagten , es sei vorbei ....und man könne nichts tun .....und ich ...und Remus ....wir ...ich konnte nicht ....und dann war da Voldemort ....und Bellatrix mit Peter ....und Odeon hat Helen gerettet , damit wir entkommen konnten .....Kingsley hat mir dieses Buch geschenkt und ich hab –„

„Schon gut , Zeit zum erzählen haben wir später ."Sirius drückte ihn noch fester an sich . Die Kälte , die Angst an einem falschen Ausgang angekommen zu sein , wich von seinem Körper , er fühlte sich Frei . Und Glücklich . Harry hatte in ihm vielleicht immer nur einen Freund gesehen , ein guten Freund der Familie , aber ihm war es schon genug , denn er liebte ihn wie einen eigenen Sohn . Von Anfang an hatte er an Harry geglaubt , so wie er an ihn geglaubt hatte . Und er war einfach nur froh , ihn jetzt bei sich zu haben .

„Nein ..." , schluchzte Harry . Auch wenn es eine Illusion war – er konnte ihn umarmen und mit ihm reden und das sollte für immer genug sein . Selbst wenn es nur Sekunden waren , die er mit dieser Traumwelt hatte . Er musste nur sagen , was er nie gesagt hatte , was er hatte sagen wollen . Müssen .

„Sirius .... ich ... es tut mir Leid ... Gott , es tut mir so Leid ... Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen .... Nicht ins Ministerium rennen sollen .... Es tut mir alles so Leid .... Ich hätte mich früher um meine Vergangenheit kümmern sollen , dann wäre ich viel früher auf dich gestoßen .... Die Sache mit Peter hätte sich früher geklärt..... Es tut mir Leid .... bitte Sirius , es tut mir so Leid ..... Ich wollte dich nicht in Gefahr bringen .... Du bist mir so wichtig , bitte , du darfst nicht wieder weggehen .... Du bist – alles was ich habe ....Es tut mir leid ... es tut mir leid ...."

„Pst ... schon gut ."Sirius strich ihm über den Kopf . „Schon gut . Ich bin jetzt hier . Ich bin hier. Und ich werde auch nicht so schnell weggehen ."

„Versprochen ....?"

Es war eine dumme Frage .

„Mehr als das ."Er lies ihn los und reichte ihm ein Taschentuch . Das Glänzen in seinen Augen war seltsam echt und zum ersten Mal war sich Harry sicher , dass es echt war . Absolut echt .

Etwas in ihm fing an , seltsam warm zu werden . Das Glück strömte vom Herzen zum Hirn , durch die Adern in die zittrigen Fingerspitzen .

ES WAR ECHT !

Dann dirigierte er ihn zu den langen Bänken des Theaters. Zusammen setzte sie sich , wobei er immer noch den Ärmel seines Paten hielt .

„Ich weis nicht , was ich sagen soll ."

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen . Die Tränen hörten einfach nicht auf . Es zerriss ihn regelrecht .

„Es tut mir Leid .", murmelte er schluchzend . „Ich kann – einfach ...nicht aufhören ....Ich weis nicht , was los ist ...ich ...."

„Es – es tut _mir_ Leid ."Sirius drückte ihn noch einmal an sich . Durch die Haare konnte Harry etwas nasses spüren und musste feststellen , dass sein Pate weinte . Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen , aber diese Tränen waren so echt . Er umarmte ihn heftiger . „Dass ich so dumm war und natürlich mal wieder völlig verantwortungslos und dass ich mich hab zu einem Duell mit Bella hinreißen lassen ....Dass ich dich alleine gelassen habe ...."

„Blödsinn !", entgegnete Harry heftig und lies ihn los . Wie konnte er nur so etwas behaupten ? Dass alles wäre doch völlig anders verlaufen . „Das war doch nur meine Schuld ! Weil ich zu dumm war und den Zweiwegespiegel nicht benutzt habe ! Weil ich so unvorsichtig gehandelt und zum Ministerium gerannt war ! Weil ich weder auf dich noch auf Remus gehört und bei Snape meinen Okklumentikunterricht nicht fortgesetzt hab ! –„ Er wischte sich über die Augen und wandte sich ab . „Weil ich mich Voldemort auf einem Silbertablett serviert hab ...."

Sirius nahm leise lächelnd und kopfschüttelnd seine Hand .

„Natürlich war es nicht deine Schuld .", sagte er murmelnd . „Du konntest da gar nichts dafür . Ich war so dumm und musste natürlich aus dem Haus raus , ohne auf Moony und die anderen zu hören ...Voldemort ist dafür bekannt , dass er solche Schwächen ausnutzt , da darfst du dir keine Vorwürfe machen ."Harry schluckte . Er hatte das Gefühl , dass es nicht möglich war , dass er das alles nur träumte . Dass sein Pate nicht wieder vor ihm saß. Und dennoch war es so . Würde er es irgendwann als echt akzeptieren ? „Aber Harry – was machst du hier ? Mit mir ?"

Harry sah beschämt zu Boden .

„Eigentlich ist es eher ein Zufall gewesen ...", sagte er leise . „Ich weis nicht ....Helen und Hermine und Draco und Voldemort ...und ich konnte einfach nicht mehr ...Mir sind wirklich die dümmsten Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen und all die Zufälle ...und ich dachte mir : Wenn schon Selbstmord , dann einen Sinnvollen , bei dem du vielleicht lebend davon kommst ..."

„Harry –„

„Nein , bitte lass mich ausreden –„ Er schloss die Augen , um sich noch an jenen Schmerz zu erinnern, um all das in Worte fassen zu können . „Jede Nacht hab ich von dem Tag im Ministerium geträumt und der Schmerz ging einfach nicht ...Es ging sogar so weit , dass ich nicht nach Grimmauld's Place zurückkommen wollte . Remus musste mich mit McGonagall durch einen Zauber zwingen , zurück zu kommen ...Und dann ist da Dearborn zurück gekehrt ."

„Carry ?"Sirius hob beide Augenbrauen . „Halt ! Wart mal - _Caradoc Dearborn_ ? Mitglied im Orden – spurlos verschwunden ?"

„Ja ...und er ist auch durch so ein Tor gefallen wie du ...Es war einfach so viel , als dass ich es dir jetzt erzählen könnte ..."Er schüttelte den Kopf . „Sirius ...ich bin dir hinterher gesprungen ."

„DU BIST MIR WAS ?"

„Nicht gleich nach dem Kampf , jetzt vor kurzem .Ich habe den Spiegel Nerhegeb als Pforte benutzt und bin dir vor einigen Tagen ...Stunden....hinterher ....Remus wollte mich aufhalten und Hermine und Ron auch , aber ich hab's trotzdem gemacht ....tut mir Leid .", fuhr Harry etwas kleinlaut fort .  
Sie schwiegen . Dann legte Sirius ihm grinsend die Hand auf die Schulter .

„Es tut dir Leid ?", fragte er verdutzt . „Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen ? Du hast mir mein Leben gerettet , und nicht nur einmal ....", fügte er grummelnd hinzu .  
„Aber ..."Harry senkte den Kopf . Er musste es sagen . „Ich hab dich nicht gefunden ... ich weiß nicht, ob du echt bist ... oder eine von diesen Illusionen ...selbst wenn , ist es schon ok ..."

„Ich bin ich ."Sirius klopfte sich auf die Brust . „Absolut echt ! Das habe ich auch gedacht , als ich hier angekommen bin ...und dich gesehen hab ... Ich weiß nicht , wie ich rausgekommen bin . Zuerst wollte ich dort bleiben . _Wirklich_ dortbleiben , aber je mehr ich sah ..."

„...desto schmerzhafter wurde es ?"

„Ja ... Weil es eben nicht echt war ."Er grinste . „Und da hab ich so ein komisches Gefühl gekriegt und es war , als würde man mich da herausreißen ...."Er verfiel in Schweigen . „ Aber bevor wir uns wieder rührseligen Sentimentalitäten hingeben , eine Frage : Wissen die anderen , dass du und ich hier sind ?"

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte den Kopf .

„Nein . Sie halten uns beide wohl für tot ."Er grinste schief .

„Ok . So lange sie nicht schon die Beerdingung planen und unser Vermögen unter sich aufteilen ..."Sie standen beide auf und Harry lies endlich seinen Ärmel los . Sie grinsten wieder etwas verunsichert. Sirius schienfte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht . „Wenn du wüsstest , wie stolz ich auf dich bin , Harry ..."Es entstand eine kurze Pause . „Noch was ."Er sah sich etwas nervös um . „Ich bin nicht nur tot , ich bin auch ein verurteilter Serienmörder und ich befinde mich hier in Gesellschaft von Harry Potter , der eigentlich zu Hause sein müsste , in einer der bestbewachten Ministeriumsabteilungen um vier Uhr Nachmittags , der belebtesten Betriebszeit ."Er tat , als würde er nachdenken . „Hier herauszukommen wäre für mich als Hund kein Problem ,aber du –„

Harry griff in seine Hosentasche und zog eine kleine Kugel heraus .

„Hör zu , es gibt noch was, was du wissen musst . Also eigebtlich bist du nicht tot , bist weder verurteilt noch ein Serienmörder und ...Nur weil die Frechheit besessen hast , an meinem Geburtstag nicht da zu sein , heißt das noch lange nicht , dass die anderen ihn auch vergessen haben ."Wäre auch etwas schwer , ermahnte ihn eine heimtückische Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf . Er sich . „Tonks hat mir einen nicht registrierten Schlüssel zum Grimmauld's Place besorgt . Hier ."

Er lies die Kugel in Sirius Hand gleiten und hielt sich an ihm fest . Nach drei Sekunden riss es sie vom Boden weg , sie flogen durch einen Farbstrudel und landeten hart auf einem verziertem Marmorboden. Sirius rappelte sich auf und blieb mit offenem Mund stehen . Seine Augen wanderten über den polierten Boden über die frisch gestrichenen Wände und über der renovierte Möbel . Es hingen keine Köpfe von Hauselfen und die Porträts kreischten nicht , obwohl sie eingetreten waren . Selbst der alte Kronleuchter , früher voller Spinnweben und Staub , leuchtete hell und fröhlich .

„Iiieeehhhh ."Harry machte einen Satz zur Seite von einer kleinen Kommode . Auf ihr Stand ein Glas, in dem ein gläsernes Auge schwamm . „Kann Moody seine Körperteile mal nicht für sich behalten ? Sirius – „ Er drehte sich um . „Alles in Ordnung mit dir ?"

Sein Pate stand einige Momente reglos da , dann bückte er sich zu dem alten Zeitungsstapel und nahm den Tagespropheten .

„Größter Justizirrtum in der Geschichte – Sirius Black ein freier Mann ...." , murmelte er und nahm die Zeitung unter die Lupe. „Bei einem Kampf gegen Todesser vor Wochen verstorbener Sirius Black .... Bester Freund der Potters .... Scheintoter Peter Pettigrew ein Animagus ....Schuld am Massaker vor Jahren in London ...tötete unschuldige Muggel ....verhalf bei Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts ..... Harry Potters Geschichten für wahr erklärt .... .... bla bla bla ...."Er sah auf . Und sah aus wie jemand , der noch nicht ganz begriffen hatte , was da stand . „Ist das – echt –„

„Absolut ."

„Wer hat ihn gefangengenommen ?"

„Der Orden .", antwortete Harry prompt und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu . „Nachdem die Todesser die Malfoys hingerichtet hat und Draco an Amnesie im Krankenhaus lag , da haben die Mitglieder Informationen erhalten und sind hin . So viel ich weis , war es Dumbledore , der ihm gefangen hat ....Herzlichen Glückwunsch ."

„Ich bin – frei ?"

„Also gesetzlich gesehen ja ."

„Oh Mann ." Sirius legte grinsend den Propheten hin . Er tat es unbewusst langsam . „Ist ja mächtig viel passiert . Und was machen wir ? Wir stehen in der Einganshalle meines Elternhauses , in dem ich jetzt sogar richtig gerne leben würde und diskutieren über etwas , während da drüber –„ Er nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Salontür . „- die Grabinschrift besprochen wird . Und Molly weint hemmungslos."

„Sie werden einen Schock bekommen .", sagte Harry irgendwie tonlos . „Ich meine ....Du hast keine Ahnung , Sirius , wie sehr sie um dich getrauert haben ...Wie sehr sie gelitten haben ....Selbst ich konnte dir nicht in die Augen sehen ... Remus ... ich hab keine Ahnung , wie er reagieren wird ."

„_Remus_ ? Nicht mehr Professor ? Na dann ."Sirius straffte seine Brust . „Lass es uns hinter uns bringen . Hör mal –„ Aus dem Zimmer kamen laute Gesprächsfetzen . „Ich glaub , jetzt ist ein guter Zeitpunkt ."

Die Stimmung hatte mehrere Phasen durchgemacht . Entsetzten , Trauer , Angst , Ungläubigkeit , Tatendrang ....Und jetzt regte sich niemand mehr . Dumbledore saß mit verschränkten Fingern in seinem Sessel und sah aus , als würde er auf etwas warten , Tonks schmiss Krummbein Weinkorken zu , so wie es Ginny immer getan hatte , Bill las ein Buch , wobei seine Augen immer wieder über ein und die selbe Zeile wanderten , Charlie schwenkte sein Bein vom Fensterbrett . Hin und zurück . Hin und zurück . Helen und einige der anderen Frauen waren in ihren Positionen eingeschlafen und auch Fred war auf der Couch zusammengesackt . Hermines Kopf ruhte auf Rons Schoß . Der einzige , der noch eine aktive Leistung zu bringen schien , war Remus . Er saß vor dem Spiegel und las , währen um ihn herum sämtliche Bücher lagen , die zuvor verstreut im Raum gelegen hatten, zusammen mit kleinen Phiolen und Pergamenten .

„Remus ...."Arthur hob müde seine Augen und fuhr sich fahrig über das Gesicht . „Möchtest du dich nicht hinlegen ? Es bringt doch nichts , sich noch mehr kaputt zu machen ...."

„Noch mehr ?", echote Remus , als wäre er ernsthaft verwundert . Dann lachte er hol . „Es ist unmöglich... Ich habe versagt . Ich hab Sirius versprochen , auf Harry aufzupassen und in diesem nutzlosen Büchern steht überhaupt nichts drin , was mir helfen könnte ...."Er stand schwankend auf und wandte sich zum gehen . Dumbledore schreckte hoch .

„Wohin willst du ?"Er stand ebenfalls auf und zog seinen Zauberstab . „Wenn du ins Ministerium willst , muss ich dir leider sagen , dass ich das nicht dulden werde ."

Überraschender Weise griff auch Remus in seine Tasche . Sein Blick war verzweifelt .

„Ich seh' vielleicht so aus wie zwanzig , aber es heißt nicht , dass ich die Zeit vergessen habe , in der ich gelebt habe .", sagte er müde . „Und ich werde das tun , was ich für richtig halte !"

„Aber das ist FALSCH !", mischte sich Tonks mit ein und weckte somit auch die Leute , die bis dahin tief und fest geschlafen hatten . „DAS IST FALSCH , REMUS !"

„Blödsinn wohl eher .", grummelte George .

„Es ist keins von beiden .", entgegnete Remus kühl . „Ich muss die letzte Möglichkeit voll und ganz ausschöpfen , versteht ihr denn nicht ?"

„DAS – IST – NICHT – DIE LETZTE MÖGLICHKEIT !"

Auf einmal schreckte Helen hoch . Zuerst saß sie auf , dann rieb sie sich das Gesicht und den Kopf , stellte sich auf die Beine und sah Richtung Tür .

„Helen ?" Remus lies seinen Zauberstab sinken und ging besorgt auf sie zu . „Was ist los ?"

„Alastor ." Die Stimme war leise und ehrfürchtig. „Was ist hinter der Tür ?"Der Auror sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen an und hob die Lider ein wenig . Unter einem war nur ein großes, schwarzes Loch zu sehen . Sie biss sich auf die Lippe . „Da ....vor der Tür ....ist ...sind ...."  
Aber sie konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen , denn die Tür glitt quietschend auf und Harry kam in den Raum . Aber war es wirklich Harry , der sie vor vielen Stunden verlassen hatte ?  
Er wirkte viel größer und kräftiger , nicht so abgemagert und blass , seine grünen Augen sprühten förmlich und sein Haar wucherte mal wieder kreuz und quer und hing nicht in schlaffen Strähnen in die Stirn . Aber am seltsamsten war , dass die Narbe auf seiner Stirn , die vorher meistens rot oder weiß herausgestochen hat , jetzt nur zu bemerken war , wenn man genau hinsah . Er grinste verlegen .

„Ähm ....da ...bin ich wieder .", sagte er etwas kleinlaut . Unter den Blicken sämtlicher Ordensmitglieder wirkte er wieder schüchtern . „Also ....ich ...weis , dass es vielleicht ....."

„Harry ..."

„Er ist es ..."

„Dem Himmel sei Dank !"

„Harry ..."

„Wahnsinn ! "Sirius kam hinter ihm zum Vorschein und betastete die neu aufgepeppelten Vitrinen an der Wand , genau neben dem Familienstammbaum der Blacks . „Es ist ja perfekt renoviert ! Ich wusste gar nicht , dass es geht ! Ach !"Er wandte sich den Ordensmitgliedern zu . „Bin wieder da."Er legte Harry fürsorglich die Hand auf die Schulter . Auch er grinste . „Harry ist durch den Spiegel rein , hat mich gefunden und wir sind im Ministerium zusammen wieder raus . Wir sind grad in die Eingangshalle gekommen ."Er hob erneut die Hand . „Tagchen."

Es war so still im Raum , dass man eine Nadel hätte fallen können . Dumbledore schloss die Augen , Hermine ließ Geräuschlos Tränen zu Boden fallen . Mindestens fünf Leuten stand der Mund offen . Harry widerstand dem inneren Reflex , sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn zu schlagen . Sein Pate hätte es wohl kaum etwas dezenter ausdrücken können . Ihm schmerzte der Anblick , den Remus ihm bot . Der Zauberstab fiel aus der blassen Hand zu Boden und genau das, was in diesem Augenblick hätte passieren können , passierte : Tonks stieg drauf , als sie langsamen Schrittes vom Fensterbrett auf die Tür zu ging .

„Sirius ...."Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und fasste ihn an die Backe , fuhr ihm über das Haare und die Nase – Und gab ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige . Ein Knallfrosch unmittelbar in der Mitte des Raumes hätte keinen minderen Effekt erzielt . Die Stelle des Aufüprahls wurde zuerst weiß , dann rot . Sirius fasste sich hin .

„SAG MAL , SPINNST DU JETZT TOTAL ODER WAS ?", brach es aus ihm heraus . Er drehte sich weg und rieb sich mehrmals über das Gesicht . Durch sein Gemurmel drangen Wörter wie „Au"und „Scheiße , tut das weeehhh ...."

„Sirius ....Mein Gott , du bist es wirklich ."Arthur stand aus seinem Sessel auf .

„Du lebst ...."Fletcher befreite sich aus seinem zerlumpten Umhang . „Ich hab's ja gesagt –ICH HAB'S GESAGT !"Er lachte auf . „Sirius bringt's fertig !"

„Wann hast du das je gesagt ?", fragte George abwesend . Seine Augen ruhten immer noch auf der Tür . „Man ....er is es ...."

„Natürlich ...", grummelte Sirius und fuhr sich mit der Hand über gerötete Haut . „Musstest du mich erst schlagen , um das zu erfahren ? Und das tut ganz schön weh ....Schei –„ Aber er sprach es nicht aus , sondern hielt sich mit beiden Händen im Türrahmen fest , um nicht umzufallen , als Tonks ihm um den Hals fiel und in Tränen ausbrach . Binnen weniger Sekunden war seine Schulter klitschnass . Er tätschelte ihr die Schulter , als auch die Hand von Hermine beansprucht wurde , die sich ebenfalls heulend an seine Seite warf .

Als Harry zu Dumbledore sah , war er sich sicher , dass der Schulleiter keines Wegs überrascht war , sondern ihm lächelnd zuzwinkerte . Sirius hob seinen Blick . Als er sprach , war seine Stimme rau .

„Hey , Moony ."

Die Frauen gingen einen Schritt von ihm weg , die Augen richteten sich auf die zwei Freunde . Sie sahen genau so aus , wie auf dem Photo des Ordens welches vor mehr als zehn Jahren aufgenommen wurden . Remus fühlte sich schwach und verzweifelt . Er wusste nicht , was er sagen , tun oder denken sollte , alles in ihm war leer . Nur ein Wort , immer und immer wieder . Sirius ...Sirius ....Sirius .... War er es wirklich ? Hatte das Tor die selbe Wirkung gehabt ? Auch bei Harry , der James mehr denn je ähnlich sah und erwachsener wirkte , als Ron , Hermine , Fred oder George .

Als er durch das Tor gegangen war , da hatte Remus für einen Augenblick Wärme in seinem Herzen gespürt . Eine Wärme , von der er dachte , er hätte sie verloren . Hoffnung . Hoffnung , dass Harry es doch schaffen würde , dass er sich bei so einem wichtigen Entschluss nicht irren würde , dass er seinen Paten zurückbringen würde . Er bückte sich , hob seinen Zauberstab und steckte ihn vorsorglich in den Ärmel . Dann trat er einen Schritt nach vorne .  
Sirius atmete tief durch . Remus hatte sich verändert , er war genau so jung geworden , wie er selber oder wie Caradoc Dearborn , den Sirius überrascht in einer Ecke erkannt hatte . Und nur eines hatte diese Wirkung : Die Tore . Er musste durch eins gegangen sein . Aber warum ? Und vor allem wann ? Er hatte nicht mehr die nötige Zeit , um nachzudenken , denn ein harter Faustschlag , den er seinem Freund nie und nimmer zugetraut hätte , traf ihn genau auf die selbe Stelle , auf der Tonks sich vergriffen hatte .

„AU ! MOONY , HAST DU JETZT VOLL DEN OBERKNALL?", heulte Sirius auf . „IST DIR DER VOLLMOND AUF DEN SCHÄDEL GEKNALLT ? GOTT ! ... Warum immer ich ? Warum schlägt mich jeder .... Ich hab das nicht verdient ...", murmelte er noch in seine Hände . „Au ....Au ......"Er richtete sich mit gequälten Gesicht auf . „Was war DAS ?"

„Sirius Maximillian Ian Black - Deine Strafe .", entgegnete Remus kühl , aber seine Stimme bebte . „Erstens : Dafür , dass du sturer Bock , nicht einfach hättest ruhig sitzen bleiben und warten können . Zweitens : Weil du dich ja unbedingt mit Bella duellieren musstest . Drittens : Weil du uns hier alle in einem ganz schönem Chaos gelassen hast . Und Viertens : Wegen dir haben sich hier die Damen die Augen ausgeheult , klar soweit ? Und wenn du dir irgendwann so etwas wie Taktgefühl und Verantwortungsbewusstsein , sowie das Wort VORSICHT gelernt hast – dann wird das ein wirklich ein unvorhergesehener Tag sein."

Sirius grinste Herausfordernd .

„Entschuldige mal .", entgegnete er . „Mein Name steht für Verantwortung !"

„Dein Name steht für Ernst , aber davon ist auch nicht sonderlich viel zu sehen ."

Fred und George , die bis dahin ruhig , aber mit offenen Mündern still gessesen sind , sprangen auf .

„SIRIUS , ALTES HAUS !", brüllten sie im Chor und klopften ihm auf die Schultern , bis er meinte , sie würden taub werden . „YOU ARE BACK !"

Und mit einem Schlag brach Tumult aus . Harry wollte seinem Paten nicht den Auftritt nehmen . Im Gegenteil zu ihm genoss er die Aufmerksamkeit , die ihm zu Teil wurde , auch wenn sie vom Tränenausbrüchen und Kriegsgesang begleitet wurde. Er machte einen Schritt zurück , lehnte sich an eine Sessellehne und beobachtete .

„Sirius , Sie haben es natürlich wieder einmal geschafft !"McGonagalls Stimme und Hände bebten . „Und natürlich ist es Ihre Art hier einfach herein zu spazieren und so tun , als wäre nichts gewesen ."

„Tut mir wirklich Leid , Professor McGonagall ."Sirius hatte diesen Tonfall angenommen , als hätte ihn seine Hauslehrerin mitten in der Nacht in der Küche erwischt . „Ich mach's bestimmt nicht wieder."

„Das würd´ ich dir auch raten , Freundchen .", knurrte Moody und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab umher . „UND NIMM DEN STAB AUS DEINER HINTEREN HOSENTASCHE ! ICH KANNTE SCHON BESSERE ZAUBERER ALS DICH UND DIE HABEN EINE POBACKE VERLOREN !"

Tonks wandte sich ihm halb grinsend halb weinend zu .

„Wenn kennst du , der ´ne Pobacke verloren hat ?"

Die Leute , die damals vor einem Jahr dabei waren , als Harry abgeholt wurde , grinsten sich vielsagend an .

Auf einmal kam es Harry gar nicht so vor , als wäre Sirius in irgendeiner Art und Weise gestorben . So, wie er im Raum stand und lachte und redete , war es , als wäre er einfach zu lange mit einem Auftrag unterwegs gewesen .

„Mal ehrlich , Albus ."

Harry wandte sich unauffällig nach rechts , wo zwei Sessel ganz nahe bei einander standen . In dem einen sah Dumbledore . In dem anderen Remus , der seinen Kopf irgendwie verzweifelt in die Handflächen legte . Seine Schultern zuckten ab und zu . Vielleicht lachte er . Vielleicht weinte er . Vielleicht machte er sogar beides .

„Du wirkst auf mich kein bisschen überrascht ...", murmelte er zitternd . „Kein bisschen ....Weil du nämlich genau wusstest , dass Harry es schaffen würde . Genau so , wie du wusstest , dass Helen uns verraten und für uns trotzdem von Nutzen sein würde ...."

„Ich muss dir leider sagen , dass du damit etwas falsch liegst ."Dumbledores Stimme war leise und sanft , so dass Harry sie fast nicht mehr hören konnte , während Sirius Ginny herumwirbelte und dabei mit Fred und George „We are the champions"gröllte . „Prophezeiungen sind immer so ausgerichtet , dass man sich für die eine , für die andere oder für die ganz andere Seite entscheidet . Ich wusste nur , dass falls es jemand schaffen könnte , dann würde es Harry sein . Aber ich wollte es ihm auf keinen Fall sagen , denn die andere Seite wäre gewesen , dass er gestorben wäre . Meine Sorge um ihn war keines Falls gespielt . Auch nicht meine Sorge um euch , als Tom euch in Gewahrsam hatte ."Er seufzte müde . „Ich wusste lediglich , dass das neue Ordensmitglied Probleme , aber noch mehr Glück und Erfolg bringen würde . Und vor allem im Sozialen Bereich ."

„Das heißt du wusstest nicht , dass sie Harrys Tante ist ?"Remus hob seinen Kopf . Die Augen waren gerötet , ebenso wie die Nase .

„Natürlich nicht ."Dumbledore schmunzelte . „Erst zu spät zog ich es ernsthaft in Betracht , sie könnte mit ihm verwandt sein , obwohl solche grünen Augen wohl ein eindeutiges Zeichen waren , nicht wahr ?"

Remus errötete bis zu den Ohrenspitzen . Harry wandte sich grinsend ab und sah gerade noch , wie Sirius Snape breit grinsend auf die Schulter klopfte und fragte sich , was er wohl verpasst hatte . Es war so unwirklich .

„Hey ." Hermine trat zu ihm . Auf ihrem Gesicht waren die Tränen noch nicht getrocknet . Trotz allem sah sie glücklich aus . Sie nahm ihn in den Arm . „Mach sowas nie wieder , klar ?"  
Als sie ihn losließ , kam Ron hinzu . Er grinste , aber auch er sah ziemlich verschnupft auf .

„Man .", murmelte er und sah zu Sirius herüber , der gerade dabei war , Mrs. Weasley zu knuddeln . „Ich hab ihn ganz schön vermisst . Ich mein , sieh ihn , Remus und Dearborn mal an –„ Sie wandten ihre Blicke hin . „Die sehen aus wie damals . Ist das nicht Wahnsinn ? Und du –„ Er wandte sich an Harry . „Hast dich auch ganz schön verändert ."

„Harry ..." Hermine faste ihn vorsichtig am Arm . „Darf ich ...ich meine ....kannst du uns vielleicht ...na , du weißt schon ...erzählen ?"

Harry blinzelte und wusste keine Antwort . Was sollte er ihnen erzählen ? Sie hatten keine Ahnung , was es bedeutete , wieder so zu tun , als wäre nichts gewesen . Als hätte er nicht gesehen , wie das Leben aussehen konnte . Eine Welt ohne Muggels , oder ohne Zauberer . Eine , wo alle noch lebten und eine , wo alles tot war . Tage , an denen er sah , wie es ist , wenn nicht er im Mittelpunkt stand , sondern Neville und Stunden , wo er Sirius auf einer Waldlichtung sah , zusammen mit Snape , eingekleidet in einer Todesserrobe ... Er hatte sie vermisst . Mein Gott , wie sehr er die beiden vermisst hatte ....

_.............Übrigens , ich bin Hermine Granger , und wer seid ihr ?... Ach , tatsächlich ? Natürlich weiß ich alles über dich ....Nun , ich bin rausgekommen , Ron aufgepäppelt – das hat eine Weile gedauert - ....._ _Und das hier ist unser Bruder Ron .....Bist du wirklich Harry Potter ? ....Du hast Du –weißt-schon-wen beim Namen genannt !....Das glaube ich nicht . Es gibt eine Menge Leute aus Muggelfamilien und sie lernen trotzdem schnell ................._

Er sah sich benommen im Raum um . War das alles Wirklichkeit ? Wann hatte er die Ordensmitglieder wirklich kennengelernt ? Wann war er ihnen zum ersten Mal begegnet ? Diggel – an ihn erinnerte sich Harry noch ganz genau , wie er ständig seinen Zylinder verlor . Und Remus ? Hatte er ihn nicht am ersten Schultag in London gesehen ? Aber richtig kennengelernt ...

_.............Schon in Ordnung Harry , wir sind hier , um dich abzuholen ....Ooh , er sieht genau so aus , wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt hab ....Ja ,jetzt versteh ich , was du meinst , Remus – er sieht genau so aus wie James ....Nur die Augen nicht . Lilys Augen ....Das ist Nymphadora Tonks , die lieber nur bei ihrem Nachnamen genannt werden will ....Mad-Eye , du weißt , dass das eklig ist , ja ?.............._

Und Sirius ....Harry sah zu ihm, wie er lachte und redete , schuldbewusst dreinsah und hinter ihren Rücken zwinkerte , die Hände hob , Fred und George knuffte , Hestia Umarmte und Dearborn an den Haaren zog . Er hatte ihn auf den Photos gesehen , die Hagrid ihm geschenkt hatte und sich nie gefragt , wer er wirklich war .

_...............Oh ja , hingen zusammen wie Siamesische Zwillinge ...Sie haben mich immer zum Lachen gebracht ....Sirius Black und James Potter ... Du bist ganz der Sohn deines Vaters Harry !....Ich bin hier , um dich vor jemandem zu warnen ... Ach komm schon , das kannst du doch besser !............._

„Harry ..." Hermine legte ihrem Kopf auf seine Knie , Ron legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter . „Wir haben dich vermisst ...."

Und ohne dass er es wollte , tropften ihm die Tränen auf die Handflächen .

TBC

AN : Endlich , endlich ! Seit Beginn der Geschichte waren 2 Dinge fest geplant : Helen/Marks Auftauchen und Sirius' Rückkehr . Und beides hab ich endlich untergekriegt . Das Kapitel hat stolze 8 Seiten und ich wollte es einfach nicht in 2x4 aufteilen . Für euch ;-) Es neigt sich also dem Ende zu .


	54. Utopia

AN : Ich weiß , dass einige mir in den gaaanz früheren Kapiteln mitgeteilt haben , dass sie es nicht richtig finden , wenn Sirius zurückkommen würde , weil JKR in Interviews immer wieder beteuert hatte , dass jemand stirbt . Deshalb tut es mir Leid , dass diese FF diese Anforderung eben nicht erfüllt hat . Danke für's Review an : Millicent-vs-Hermine, Meta , YanisTamiem , Tatze, Truemmerlotte ,

saku – schön , dass es dir so sehr gefällt . Und natürlich wird zuerst die Story fertiggemacht , dann die Fortsetzung ( nähere Infos dazu dann im letzten Kap )  
Aisa – Ich muss immer wieder lachen ; Anscheinend sind hier überall kleine Sadisten , die es mögen , wenn Sirius vermöbelt wird ;-) Aber der gehört auch über's Knie gelegt

HJ-HJ- Erster Schultag ? Armes Kind ! Wo denn ? Ich hab noch zwei Wochen ;-)

Six83 – Gott sei Dank keine Höhle ! Du hattest ja immerhin Grund zum Hoffen . Direkte Konfronation Sirius/Snape wird wohl nicht mehr vorkommen , aber in der Fortsetzungen ( so erhalte ich dich am Lesen )

Seikon – Ich verstehe ziemlich gut , was du meinst ; Es ist einfach reine Gewohnheit , dann geht's einfach bei mir auch schneller ! Nicht böse sein Kekseverteil

54 KAPITEL : UTOPIA 

Sirius gingen bedächtigen Schrittes durch das Haus und genoss es schon fast . Wie gut sie es doch renoviert hatten . Wie froh er war, wieder hier zu sein .

Auch er hatte viel gesehen . Viel mehr als Harry in den kurzen Stunden oder Tagen . Er hatte ihn tot gesehen , an der Seite Voldemorts , sogar als seinen eigenen und sogar Remus' Sohn . Er hatte James gesehen , wie er Lilly betrog , aber auch sich selber als Snapes Besten Freund . Er hatte die Welt gesehen , wie sie ohne Krieg aussehen würde , ohne Muggel oder ganz ohne Zauberer . Bei einer Tür im zweiten Stock blieb er stehen, klopfte an , trat ein und schloss die Tür wieder .

Remus war mal wieder über seinen Büchern eingeschlafen . Er saß in seinem bequemsten Sessel , die Arme hingen schlaff über die Lehne , vor ihm auf dem Boden ein Buch . Sirius hätte schwören können, dass als er zum Ministerium aufbrach ein und die selbe Seite aufgeschlagen war . Die überlangen , wirren Haare , die ihm ins Gesicht hingen und die zerknitterte Robe gaben ihm ein Aussehen , als wäre er mit kaltem Wasser geweckt worden . Sirius nahm die Decke am Boden , legte sie auf seinen Rücken und setzte sich ihm gegenüber .

Natürlich schliefen alle im Haus , es war immerhin halb eins mitten in der Nacht . Aber er nicht . Er hatte das Gefühl , so ausgeruht zu sein , dass er nie wieder schlafen würde . Lächelnd betrachtete er seinen Freund und versuchte sich die glücklichsten aller Erinnerungen aufzurufen . Als er nach fünf Minuten wieder aufstehen wollte , fuhr Remus mit einem Schlag aus seinem Schlaf , zog seinen Zauberstab und zielte gerade aus .

„STUPOR !"

Wäre Sirius nicht rechtzeitig ausgewichen , hätte es ihn erwischt .

„Moony , alles in Ordnung .", sagte er ruhig . „Ich bin's ."

Remus' Brust hob und senkte sich rasch , auf seiner Stirn stand Angstschweiß , die Hand zitterte , während sie den Zauberstab fallen ließ . Er schien ihn nicht wirklich wahr zu nehmen .

„Sirius ...."Seine Stimme war heißer . „Sirius ...."Dann wurden seine Augen klar , er setzte richtete sich auf und rieb sich den Kopf .

„Alles in Ordnung ?"

„Was ? Ja , ja ...alles Bestens ...Nur ein – Alptraum ."

„War wohl nicht der erste in diesem Sommer , oder ?"Sirius legte den Kopf schief . „Entschuldige , ich wollte dich nicht wecken ."

Eine Weile sahen sie sich an , ohne etwas zu sagen , Remus lächelte .

„Als wäre es das erste Mal ."

„Als würde ich dich jeden Tag so wecken .", war die schnippische Antwort .

Remus verzog sein Gesicht .

„Falls du es nicht mehr weißt : In der Schule hast du mich fast dauernd so geweckt ! Und wenn du mich mal nicht wecken wolltest , weil du mitten in der Nacht ein Date hattest , bist du so laut im Zimmer herum getrampelt , dass ich ohnehin wach wurde und wenn du mich nicht wecken wolltest , weil ich ohnehin ein verstimmtes Gemüt auf deine Person hatte , dann hast du James geweckt und er hat es einfach für dich erledigt ."

„Hört sich irgendwie anschuldigend an .", entgegnete Sirius scheinheilig , als Remus plötzlich seine Hand hob und ihn zu sich winkte . Er rutschte mit seinem Sessel näher heran und ließ sich in den Arm nehmen . Der Griff seines alten Freundes war irgendwie schwächlich , ganz und gar nicht überzeugt , eher ängstlich . Er umarmte ihn fester .

„Ach Moony . Du hast keine Ahnung ,wie froh ich bin , dir über den Weg gelaufen zu sein ... Du bist einfach zu gut für mich ...."

„Hör auf , Tatze ."Er schüttelte den Kopf . Auf einmal war seine Stimme schluchzend . „Halt einfach mal die Klappe ....Es gab Momente , da wollte ich nicht mehr ... da wollte ich einfach aufhören zu leben .....Weil du nicht da warst und da sagst du mir, ich sei zu gut für dich ? Es ist genau anders herum ."Er ließ ihn los , hob den rechten Ärmel seines Freundes nach oben zog und eine längliche Narbe auf dem Unterarm freigab .

„Die hast du abgekriegt , als du dich mal wieder unbedingt mit Todessern duellieren wolltest .", murmelte er. „Mal wieder , natürlich typisch Sirius Black .... Wann war das ? Eine Woche nach Eintritt in den Orden ? Mein Gott ....wie sehr ...hab ich dich vermisst , Tatze." Tränen fielen zu Boden.

Sirius rutschte unbehaglich herum und drückte seine Hand .

„Bitte hör auf , Moony ... Ist doch alles gut ... Du weißt , ich weiß nicht , wie ich mit Tränen umgehen soll ..."

„ Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung davon ...was passiert ist ...in der Zeit . Wie es Tonks und Harry ging ... Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr sie gelitten haben....."

Sirius' Gesichtszüge erschlafften , er wurde fahl .

„Das wollte ich nicht .", murmelte er gedrückt . „Und ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung . Harry – er hat sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab gerade zu mir gewandt ...ich hab etwas zu Bella gesagt ...der Fluch hat mich getroffen , ich bin gekippt....und das letzte , was ich sah , war er , der mir hinterher sah . Mein Gott –„ Er hielt inne . „Diese Panik in den Augen ...Und dann war es dunkel ..."Er sah auf . „Was ist passiert ?"

„Harry wollte dir natürlich hinterher ."Remus lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete , wie sein Freund um die Fassung rang . „Ich hatte Probleme , ihn festzuhalten ...Quidditchspieler sind wirklich stark und Harry hat seine gesamte Kraft aufgewendet , um dir hinterher zu rennen ... So viel ich weiß , hat Voldemort sich dann seines Körpers bemächtigt und Dumbledore aufgefordert , ihn zu töten , wenn es sein Ziel ist ."

„Beim Barte des Merlin ..."Sirius zog die Beine an und ließ sich im Schneidersitz nieder . „Harry hat mal zu mir gesagt , dass es passieren könnte ...Er hatte Angst davor ...und ich hab gesagt , er bildet sich das nur ein ."

„Mach dir keinen Vorwurf , du wusstest es besser , du wolltest ihn nur nicht nervös machen ..."Remus hielt kurz inne . „Ich habe Tonks , Moody und Kingsley zu Alesander ins Krankenhaus gebracht und bin dann wieder zurück zum Grimmauld's Place . Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern , was ich gesagt oder getan habe ..."Sein Blick wurde glasig . „Ich glaube , dass Arthur da war und auf mich eingeredet hat , aber so sicher bin ich mir da nicht . Man hat mir erzählt , dass Tonks ins Ministerium gerannt ist , um dich zu holen . Sie war völlig aufgelöst ."

„Und Harry ?"

Remus seufzte .

„Er hat sich geweigert , hierher zurück zu kommen ."

„Das wundert mich überhaupt nicht .", entgegnete Sirius . „Wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht , dass das Haus renoviert war – und wer hätte hierher schon freiwillig zurückkommen wollen ? Es war früher wie ein Grab ."

Sein Freund schnaubte genervt .

„Ich bitte dich , Tatze – das war absolut nicht der Grund . Als du noch da warst , hast du dich ständig darüber beschwert , dass du alleine bist und nicht raus darfst . Dabei war immer jemand hier , der wirklich gerne Zeit mit dir verbracht hatte . Tonks , zum Beispiel – du hättest sie nur einmal fragen müssen , ob sie dir beim Abstauben helfen würde – sie wäre sofort zur Stelle gewesen . Du hast ihr in all der Zeit , die du in Askaban verbracht hast , so gefehlt . Oder Kingsley – seine ganze Arbeit beruhte darauf , dich zu fangen . Dich , den einzigen Mann , der lebend aus Askaban ausgebrochen und bis jetzt unentdeckt geblieben war , einen Menschen , den man in den Zeitungen die abenteuerlichsten Dinge nachsagte ! In seiner Freizeit hätte er wirklich gerne Schach gespielt . Er sagte , ich sei ihm zu Strategiegebunden ."Remus grinste schief , dann wurden seine Gesichtszüge wieder schlaff . „Aber am allermeisten wünschte sich Harry deine Aufmerksamkeit . Vielleicht nimmst du das nicht wahr , aber ich habe es bemerkt . Erinnerst du dich , als die Vertrauensschülerbriefe für Ron und Hermine gekommen sind ?"

Sirius nickte langsam .

„Da hat er sichtlich keine sehr gute Laune gehabt , bis du gesagt hast , dass du auch kein Vertrauensschüler warst . Der Gesichtsausdruck , als er dir hier gegenüber stand , als wir ihn hierher geholt hatten , die Augen , als du zu ihm gesagt hast , dass du – lieber sterben würdest , als deine Freunde zu verraten ...."Seine Stimme wurde für einen kurzen Moment so leise , dass man es kaum hören konnte . Dann fuhr er sich entschuldigend über die Augen und fuhr fort . „All solche Kleinigkeiten eben . Harry denkt , dass er es sich nicht leisten kann , Schwäche zu zeigen . Er denkt , dass wir ihn nur als Waffe gegen Voldemort brauchen und nicht als Person selbst . An den Tagen , Tatze , an denen du dich mit Seidenschnabel im Zimmer deiner Mutter eingesperrt hast , tigerte Harry die ganze Zeit im Haus auf und ab . Ich glaube , er wollte auch mehrmals an die Tür klopfen , wollte dich aber nicht stören . Ich weiß nicht , wie kurzsichtig man sein kann – Fred , George , Hermine , Ron – wir alle hielten uns unglaublich gerne hier auf , wegen dir , wegen uns allen . Aber du hast uns auf diese Weise immer ignoriert ."

Sirius verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen .

„Kurzsichtig ...", murmelte er schließlich . „Ja ...kurzsichtig . Ich hab's wirklich nicht bemerkt . Ich erinnere mich , dass Harry mich gefragt hat , ob er bei mir einziehen kann , wie ich es ihm versprochen hab . Ich konnte ihm auf diese Frage nicht antworten – aus dem ganz einfachen Grund , dass ich dachte , ihr alle würdet das Haus zutiefst verabscheuen . Genauso wie meine ganze Familie . _Ein Black zu sein heißt höher zu sein...Merk dir das fürs Leben und gib dich nie mit Schlammblütern ab ,_ hat mein Vater immer gesagt . _Sie sind es nicht wert ..._ In meinem eigenen Hass auf diese gesamte Sippschaft habe ich , glaube ich , gar nichts mitgekriegt .... Ich wusste auch , dass ich schneller draufgehen würde , als Arthur oder Kingsley . Entweder durch das Ministerium , durch Dementoren oder durch die Todesser , wobei ich das letztere immer vorgezogen hab . Immerhin gab es schon viele brenzlige Momente in meinem Leben . Vielleicht wollte ich deshalb nicht , dass Harry bei mir einzieht – aus Angst , dass er irgendwann einen Verlust erleidet . Aber sag mal ...."Er sah auf . „Du hast gesagt, viele wären bei mir gewesen , wenn ich sie gebraucht hätte – Aber dich hast du nicht dazugezählt ."

Remus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf .

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich .", entgegnete er . „Mein Gott , ich hätte alles gegeben , mehr als nur einige Stunden in der Woche mit dir verbringen zu können . Ich habe dich für mehr als dreizehn Jahre abgeschrieben , zusammen mit James , Lily und Peter . Ich bin aus London weggezogen und als ich Tonks damals im Tropfenden Kessel traf, wich ich ihren Fragen über meine Person geschickt aus , weil ich wusste , wer sie war – und ich wusste auch , welche Erinnerungen ich mir ihr verbinden würde . Und dann ist der Brief von Albus angekommen , in dem er mich aufforderte , Lehrer zu werden , zusammen mit dem Tagespropheten , wo gesagt wurde , du seist ausgebrochen . Ich glaube , in dem Moment ist die Welt auf mich eingestürzt ."Er lächelte . „Aber du wärst nicht Sirius Black , wenn du mich nicht an den Rand eines Herzinfarktes treiben würdest . Du hast keine Ahnung , wie froh , stolz und zugleich traurig war , als ich die Geschichte hörte ."

„Ich weis , dass es schwer ist , zu begreifen .", sagte Sirius achselzuckend . „Auch ich konnte nicht glauben , dass es Peter war , der sie verraten hat . Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben . Also hab ich einfach gelacht . Und wegen diesen zwei Minuten erklärte mich der Rest der Welt für verrückt – Weil ich gelacht habe , während ich an einem abgetrennten Arm vorbeiging ."Er verzog das Gesicht . „Um ehrlich zu sein : Ich habe damals nichts wahrgenommen , was geschehen ist . Ich bin erst aus der Starre aufgewacht , als die Schreie in meinem Kopf anfingen ."

Als sein Blick glasig wurde , packte Remus ihn bei der Hand.

„Schon gut . Es ist nun endlich fast alles überstanden ."Er setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf . „Peter ist gefangen und der Prophet hat darüber berichtet ...."

„Warst du bei ihm ?"

„Wie bitte ?"Remus starrte ihn an .

„Hast du ihn im Ministerium besucht ?", fragte Sirius eindringlicher . „Hat ihn irgendjemand danach gesehen ?"

„Dumbledore war dort – ich glaube , er schaut einmal in der Woche bei ihm vorbei .Und ich war dabei – als ... Sie ihn ... ich ...."

„Moony , was war ?"

„Ich war als erster dort , ich habe Peter zuerst gesehen , den Zauberstab gehoben ... aber ich habe kein Wort herausbekommen . Es tut mir Leid ."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen , ich hätte von dir nichts anderes erwartet . Hauptsache , man weiß jetzt die Wahrheit ."

„Dummerweise auch über deinen tragischen Tod am Bogen beim Kampf mit einer Todesserin ."

„Wer hat den Artikel geschrieben ?"Auf Sirius' Gesicht stahl sich ein spitzbübisches Lächeln . „Lass mich Raten ....Rita Kimmkorn ? Muss ja wirklich tragisch gewesen sein . Da mir ja eine ganze Ausgabe Tagesprophet zugekommen ist , hab ich noch nicht alles durchgelesen ."

„Soll ich ein paar Stellen zitieren ?", fragte Remus und räusperte sich . „Sirius Black ....einsamer Kämpfer ...unschuldig eingesperrt...mutig und heldenhaft für jene gestorben , die ihn verrieten ....Hinterließ seinen Patensohn alleine ....Beide immer der Wahrheit treu bleibend ..."Er hielt inne und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht . „Schon seltsam darüber zu lachen , wenn man bedenkt , dass ich einige Tage zuvor bittere Tränen darüber vergossen habe ."

Wieder schwiegen sich . Remus beobachtete Sirius' Gesicht . Es war , als wären sie in der Zeit zurückgereist . Zu einer Zeit , wo er nicht dreizehn Jahre in Askaban war , wo seine besten Freunde noch lebten. Er war wieder unheimlich jung und lebensfroh . Aber dann biss Sirius sich auf die Lippe .

„War Harry sauer , dass ich an seinem Geburtstag nicht da wahr ?"

Erschrocken beobachtete er , wie Remus' Züge eingefallen und schlaff wurden , die Finger in die Sessellehnen gekrallt , die Knöchel wurden weiß .

„Hat – es dir noch niemand erzählt ?", fragte er flehend . Als sein Freund verdutzt den Kopf schüttelte, fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht . „Nein ...er war ganz sicher nicht sauer ... Am nächsten Tag , mein Gott –„ Er stockte kurz . „Sirius – am nächsten Tag wurde der Fuchsbau von Todessern überfallen und er , Ron , Hermine , Sarah , Ginny , Luna , Mundungus , Alastor , Tonks , Helen , Caradoc und ich wurden in Voldemorts Versteck gebracht ."

„Was ?" Sirius keuchte auf . „Wie - ? Wer - ...ich meine ...warum ..."

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte .", entgegnete Remus müde abwinkend . „Du hast doch sicher schon Helen kennengelernt ."

„Ja . Eine wirklich bemerkenswerte Frau und hübsch noch dazu ... Ich bin mir sicher , dass sie mich an jemanden erinnert , nur komm ich nicht drauf . Die grünen Augen und die Gesichtszüge ein Weasley vielleicht , aber etwas passt da nicht rein ... Hör mal , was spielt das jetzt für eine Rolle ? Wie ...seid ihr Voldemort entkommen ?"

„Sieht so aus , als hätte Harry noch eine weitere Verwandte . Helen und Lily haben die selbe Urgroßmutter . Also ist Helen Harrys leibliche Tante zweiten Grades und Marc ... ach , der ist ja schon auf Hogwarts ...naja , egal .... ist so etwas wie sein Cousin dritten Grades ...wenn ich mich da nicht täusche ."

„Ach , tatsächlich ?"Auch wenn Sirius versuchte zu lächeln – es war eher schlapp und kraftlos .

„Ja .", fuhr Remus unwirsch fort , obwohl er die Veränderung des Gemütes durchaus wahrgenommen hatte . „Sie ist eine Art Specius Magius sapiens , so lautet der alte Fachbegriff dafür , sie besitzt nämlich eine recht seltene Fähigkeit , die Lily nicht hatte . Jedenfalls fasse ich mich sehr kurz ."Er holte Luft . „Marc wurde von Helen's bestem Freund , Odeon Dorian McGuire , entführt und von Voldemort erpresst . Dass alles so zusammenkommt , ist ein großer Zufall : Sie sollte ihm Harry ausliefern ."Bevor Sirius anfangen konnte , zu Fluchen , fuhr er fort . „Warte : Todesser wollte sie auf der Straße entführen , hier vor diesem Haus , und ich habe sie gerettet . Dumbledore hat sie in den Orden aufgenommen , Harry sah in einem Traum Marc sterben , was aber ein Irrtum war . Alle Aktionen gingen von Anfang an von McGuire aus , der Helen und uns alle hinterging und am Ende Voldemort auslieferte . – was willst du jetzt tun ?"

Sirius saß stumm da und sagte nichts . Dann schüttelte er den Kopf .

„Gar nichts .Ich denke , ich spar mir jegliches Kommentar .", murmelte er . „ Sie ist anscheinend ein neues Mitglied . Morgen muss ich ohnehin mit Dumbledore reden . Dann kann ich dieses Thema aufgreifen . Und Harry ?"Er sah leicht beschämt weg . „Ich meine , sie ist seine Tante und vielleicht–„

„Wir wär's , wenn du ihn selber fragst ?", entgegnete Remus schmunzelnd und streckte sich müde . „Er ist vor fünf Minuten hier vorbei in die Küche gegangen . Und vor einige Zeit konnte er sich nicht erklären , warum du ihn abgewiesen hast , als er dich bat , hier einziehen zu dürfen ."

„Schläft er etwa nicht ?"Sirius hob besorgt eine Augenbraue . „Warum schläft er nicht ?"

„Ich bitte dich .", entgegnete Remus gähnend . „Dass er überhaupt schläft ist für mich ein Wunder . Und jetzt lass mich bitte weiter pennen , Tatze . Ich fall gleich um ."

Harry stellte das leere Wasserglas hin und lehnte seine heiße Stirn gegen die kühle Glasscheibe des Fensters . Es tat richtig gut , dass glühende Gesicht zu erfrischen . Spontan und unberrechenbar hatte der Sommer genau in dem Moment zugeschlagen , in dem sein Pate zurück kam . Er grinste innerlich . Natürlich . Sirius – Sonne . Sonne – Sirius .

Es gab so viel zu erklären , so viel zum erzählen . Von Helen und Marc , von Voldemort , Bellatrix und Peter , von seinen Prüfungen , von Dearborn . Und so viel zu reden . Es schien , als gäbe es tausend von Dingen , die er seinem Paten nie gesagt hatte . Dinge , die er damals für selbstverständlich oder gar für belanglos hielt , um sie auszusprechen . Er hatte gehört , wie Remus sich mit jemanden unterhalten hat und brauchte auch nicht lange , um dahinter zu kommen , wer es war . Auf einmal flackerte eine Energiekugel leicht auf und ließ oranges Licht in die Küche , wie ein kleines Feuer , eingefangen in einer großen Murmel .

Sirius schloss die Tür und machte einen kleinen Schrank auf , holte Teekanne heraus , zwei Tassen , Teeblätter . So , wie gelassen er es tat , war es , als wäre es nichts besonderes . Als wäre er nur jemand, der immer da war , immer da ist und immer da sein würde . Egal , ob von den Toten auferstanden oder mitten in der Nacht , wenn alle schliefen . Seine Bewegungen hatten etwas präzises und zugleich weiches und sanftes , wie er den Zauberstab in die Hand und das ganze erhitzte . Dann reichte er eine Tasse an Harry , der immer noch regungslos auf dem Fensterbrett saß , setzte sich selbst ihm gegenüber an den Tisch und nippte an seiner Tasse . Sie schwiegen beide .

Wie jung er aussah . Wie lebensfroh und zugleich erfahren . Durch Harry fuhr ein rauher Stich . Es gab so viel ernstes , was Sirius bestimmt nicht wirklich gutheißen würde . Viele Dinge , mit denen er seinen Paten einfach nicht belasten wollte . Wusste er um Helen ? Oder um sein Verhalten am Anfang des Sommers , als Remus ihn abholen wollte ?

„Du hast dich wirklich verändert .", sagte Sirius schließlich nachdenklich .

„Dass das auch auf dich zutrifft , muss ich nicht erst erwähnen , oder ?"

Sie grinsten schief . Harry sah zu Boden und schaukelte mit den Beinen .

„Ich habe das Gefühl , ich habe dir so viel zu sagen , aber ich weiß nicht , wo ich anfangen soll .", murmelte er . „Es gibt einfach so viel zu erzählen ."

„Wie geht's dir ?", fragte Sirius . „Warum schläfst du nicht ?"

„Ich schlafe meistens entweder so schlecht , dass ich alle zehn Minuten aufwache oder so , dass ich nur Alpträume habe . Insofern bin ich lieber wach ."Er zuckte die Schultern . „Es geht teilweise so . Mal nach dem – Vorfall auf dem Friedhof . Und ein anderes Mal ...nachdem du weggegangen bist ..."Er stockte kurz , sein Blick wurde glasig . „Ich sehe dich immer noch durch dieses Tor fallen und deinen Gesichtsausdruck . So leicht überrascht , als hättest du es erwartet , als hättest du die Gefahr gesucht , aber nicht damit gerechnet , dass es dich so früh treffen würde ."

„Leider war es , glaube ich jetzt , der Fall . Die ganze Zeit in diesem Haus eingesperrt zu sein , nichts tun zu können und immer die hämmischen Bemerkungen von Snape über mich ergehen lassen ... Das hat mich wirklich leichtsinnig werden lassen . Molly hat recht , wenn sie sagt , dass ich verantwortungslos und ignorant bin ."

„Ich halte dich weder für das eine noch für das andere !", erwiderte Harry aufs heftigste . Wie konnte jemand so etwas nur behaupten ? „Wenn du ignorant wärst , warum hast du mir dann Briefe geschrieben ? Du hättest einfach deine Freiheit genießen können , in den Süden oder sonst noch wohin fliehen können , nachdem Hermine und ich dich geholt hatten . Aber das hast du nicht ! Sei aus einem Versprechen heraus zu meinem Vater oder aus einem anderen Grund ."

„Warum vertraust du mir so viel ?", fragte Sirius und irgendetwas bitteres schwankte in seiner Stimme mit . „Ich bin so gut wie ein Fremder für dich ."

„Bitte was ?"  
„Ja ... In deinem dritten Jahr hast du mir nach nur wenigen Worten der Erklärung gebraucht , um mir zu vertrauen –„

„ - Remus war auf deiner Seite und Peter war auch da –„

„ - und der erste Brief mit deinen Sorgen erreichte mich auch nur wenige Wochen später ."Er schwieg kurz . „Du hast einen Schulverweis riskiert , als du mir geholfen hast . Du erzählst mir so viel , als wäre es selbstverständlich für dich ."

„Sirius – aber –„ Harry schüttelte den Kopf . „Es – ist doch selbstverständlich ...Du bist doch ...ich meine ...."

„Ist es das ? Ich bin nicht mit dir verwandt , Harry . Die längste Unterhaltung , die wir je geführt hatten , war kaum länger als zwei Stunden und es ging natürlich um Voldemort . Jede Minute , die du zu mir hältst , schadet dir mehr und mehr . Weißt du denn nicht , was die Leute von mir denken ? Vielleicht –„ Er schluckte und sah zu Boden . Als er weitersprach , war seine Stimme leiser geworden. „Vielleicht wäre es besser , wenn du zu Helen und Marc ziehst . Ich weiß nicht viel über sie , aber Remus liebt diese Frau und dann wird sie schon was drauf haben . Ich möchte nicht , dass du dir wegen mir deine Zukunft verbaust –„

Als er aufsah , schluckte Harry .

„Das ist mir doch egal ...", murmelte er . „Das ist mir sowas von egal ! Meinst du , ich bin – meinst du, ich hör drauf , was die anderen sagen ? Denkst du das ?"  
„Du hast doch keine Ahnung , wie steinig der Weg für dich werden kann , Harry ! Das Ministerium wird es niemals gutheißen , dass sie unrecht hatten . Sie werden dir jeden kleinen Fehler anstreichen , dich beobachten , dich kritisieren ..."  
„Sirius ?"

„Ja ?"

„ Hast du eine Ahnung , was es bedeutet , Nacht für Nacht wach zu liegen und über all das nachzudenken , was du verloren hast ? Eltern , Freunde ? Immer , wenn Hedwig mit einem Brief im Schnabel kam , habe ich darauf gewartet , deine Handschrift irgendwo zu erkennen . Ein Zeichen , dass das alles im Ministerium nicht passiert ist. Aber dann musste ich feststellen , dass es nicht der Fall war ..."Er stockte . „ Denkst du , ich höre auf die Leute , die auch mich selbst schlecht darstehen lassen ? Es gibt so viele , die dich kennen und schätzen , wieso sollte ich nicht auf sie hören ?"

„Zum Beispiel Helena Evans ...?"

„Ich nehme an , Remus hat dir von ihr erzählt ."

„Ja , hat er .", meinte Sirius und etwas hartes lag in seiner Stimme .

„Hör mal – du darfst ihr das nicht übel nehmen !", sagte Harry schon fast flehentlich . „Ich weiß , was sie getan hat , ist für manche unverzeilich , aber .... Sie hat es doch nur getan , um ihren Cousin zu retten ... Und ich hätte das selbe getan ... Bitte ..."Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen . „Nehm's ihr nicht übel ...wirf ihr nicht vor , für mich dagewesen zu sein ....sie hat nur das gemacht , von dem sie dachte , dass er richtig ist ...bitte Sirius ..."

Er spürte , wie Sirius aufstand , zu ihm herüber ging und ihn an sich drückte . Es war eine unglaublich zärtliche und liebevolle Geste von großer Vertrautheit .

„Wenn du mich darum bittest .", murmelte er. „Und natürlich will ich , dass du bei mir einziehst . Mein Gott , Harry , als ich dir damals nicht geantwortet hab ... Es hatte nur was mit diesem Haus und meiner Familie zu tun , nicht mit dir . Ich dachte , dass du mich das nur fragst , weil es eine Frage der Höflichkeit war . Ich wäre wirklich sehr froh , wenn du hier bleiben würdest ..."

Eine Weile hielten sie sich noch fest , dann ließ Sirius los und lehnte sich an die Wand neben dem Fensterbrett .

„Ich weiß noch , was mir Dumbledore damals gesagt hat .", meinte Harry gedrückt . „Kurz , nachdem er mich aus dem Ministerium in sein Büro gebracht hat . Er hat mir die ganze Sache mit der Prophezeiung erklärt und warum ich zu den Dursleys musste ..."

„Es tut mir Leid , dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe ."

„Schon gut ."Er winkte ab . „Und dann hat er gesagt , warum es soweit gekommen ist ...Wegen ganz selbstverständlichen Dingen , die für Kreacher eine große Informationsquelle waren ... Unwichtige , belanglose Dinge ... die ich dir nie gesagt hab ."

Sirius blinzelte . Er atmete tief ein .

„Sirius – es ist so , dass du für mich mehr als ein Freund oder Patenonkel bist , sondern viel eher wie ein Vater und dass Voldemort recht hatte , wenn er dachte , dass du es wärst , der mich als einziger aus Hogwarts locken würde ... wohlgemerkt nicht zum ersten Mal ." Er grinste schief .

„Dabei hast du doch viel mehr geleistet , als ich .", entgegnete Sirius . „Du hast einen Verrückten dazu angestiftet , aus Askaban auszubrechen !"

Harry hatte sein lautes , Gebell – artiges Lachen vermisst . Es schien , als wäre das Haus erst jetzt so richtig zum Leben erwacht . Es erschien nicht mehr so düster und leer , nun war es , als wäre hier eine große Familie unter einem Dach . Auf einmal ging die Tür auf . Es war Remus , der sich streckte und sich verschlafen durch die Haare fuhr .

„Moony!" Sirius lachte weiter. „Hab ich dich geweckt ?"

„Ha , ha , ha ." , war die trockene Antwort des junge Mannes , der die Kühlschranktür aufmachte und sich ein Glas Milch herausholte . „Witzig , Tatze , witzig . Ich hab das Gefühl , es wird nun Nacht für Nacht so weitergehen ....Und in drei Wochen ist Vollmond ... Oh je ."

„Vollmond ?", horchte Sirius auf und grinste noch breiter . Dann wandte er sich an Harry . „Was meinst du , wollen wir – „ Er stockte auf einmal und setzte ein Nachdenkliches Gesicht auf . „Hm ...nein , das geht nicht ...Dumbledore wird mich dafür umbringen ....und du bist auch kein Animagus ....Aber ich nehme an , dass wir das noch ändern werden . – Jedenfalls , wo waren wir stehengeblieben?"

„Bei dem Thema , dass ich dir geholfen hab , aus Askaban auszubrechen .", erinnerte ihn Harry und dachte dabei über die Worte nach .

„Oh ja ... die Zeit dort ...vergisst man nicht so schnell ."Sirius' Stimme wurde beim Reden etwas leiser . „Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Tag , an dem Fudge an meiner Zelle vorbeikam . Ich gebe zu , dass ich doch ein wenig unhöflich zu ihm gewesen bin . Ich konnte schon fast Remus' Stimme hören . ´Reiß dich zusammen , wenn jemand wichtiges vor dir ist ! Zeig ein bisschen Respekt, Tatze !´."Remus lächelte und nippte an den Milch . „Ich weiß , dass mich die Tatsache , dass Peter zusammen mit Ron nach Hogwarts gehen würde , ziemlich geschockt hat , nur konnte ich mich nicht daran erinnern . Ich wusste , dass es nicht passieren durfte , aber warum ? Was war auf Hogwarts ? ... Kinder ehemaliger Schulfreunde und Kollegen ? Ich wusste , dass es etwas viel wichtigeres war . Und dann kam ganz langsam , aus der dunkelsten Ecke der Erinnerungen , etwas zum Vorschein , was knapp ein und halb Jahre vor meiner Verhaftung geschah ."

„James hat dich zu Harrys Paten gemacht .", vollendete Remus das Ganze und stellte sein Glas ab . „Und du Trampel hast es vergessen ."

„Weil es eine glückliche Erinnerung war .", entgegnete Sirius und verzog die Mundwinkel nach unten. „Die gibt's dort eben nicht . Aber jetzt geht's mir wirklich wunderbar ."

„Ich weiß noch , wie ich dich zum ersten Mal Lächeln sah .", murmelte Harry . „Das war einfach nur unglaublich - ungewonht...."

Er rutschte vom Fensterbrett und setzte sich zusammen mit Sirius an den Tisch . In diesem Moment fühlte er nichts anderes als Glück .

„Seht sie euch an .", meinte Mrs. Weasley liebevoll , als sie in der Tür stand und in die Küche blickte. Überall lagen kleine Papierflieger , Gläser , benutzte Teller und Besteck , leere Yoghurtbecher . Und in mitten all dem Chaos schliefen drei Personen am Tisch und schienen von nichts mitzukriegen . Als Hermine nieste , schreckten sie auf . Sirius war als erster auf den Beinen . Sein Blick verriet , dass er noch halb im Schlaf war .

„Ja, Professor ! Ich gebe Severus das Protokoll morgen ....und ich sage es an Remus weiter ...", murmelte er gerade mal so , dass man es verstehen konnte . Harrys Hand glitt vom Tisch und warf dabei einige leere Packungen Kekse um . Er rückte sich seine Brille zurecht und richtete sich gähnend auf .

„Du kannst dich wieder hinsetzten .", meinte Bill grinsend und lies die anderen , breit lächelnden Ordensmitglieder eintreten . „Die Protokolle können warten . Jetzt gibt's erst einmal Frühstück ."

Während Sirius derweil langsam seine Umgebung erkannte , stand Remus auf , streckte sich und fing an , die Küche mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes zu putzten .

„Oh je ..." , murmelte er und gab Helen einen recht verschlafenen Kuss , während seine Hände weiterhin Schippende und schwuppsende Bewegungen ausführten . „Wir sind gestern wohl zu lange hier geblieben ..."

„Was habt ihr überhaupt gemacht ?", fragte Tonks und konnte es nicht lassen , Sirius am Arm zu packen und ihn fest an sich zu drücken . Sie sah glücklich aus .

„Ja ..." , wiederholte er und kratzte sich am Kopf . „Was haben wir überhaupt gemacht ?"

„Sirius , wenn dein Gehirn weiterhin so rasant an Kapazität verliert , wirst du in einem Jahr ein Hirn wie ein Sieb und ein Gedächtnis von Zwölf bis Mittag haben ." Remus ließ ihm eine Tasse zuschweben. Charlie zwirbelte in seinem Haare herum .

„Ich bin schon so gespannt , was morgen herauskommen wird .", meinte er und nahm ein Brötchen . Hermine wandte sich ihm zu .

„Was ist morgen ?"

„Ja – wisst ihr das denn gar nicht ?", fragten Remus und Sirius gleichzeitig und hoben die Augenbrauen . Remus sah nervös zu seinem Freund herüber . „Morgen trifft sich Sirius mit Fudge . Es geht um seine Rehabilitation ."

TBC

AN : An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch kurz Werbung machen ; Ich hab's endlich geschafft , eine eigene Kurzgeschichte online zu stellen . Sie ist nicht sehr lang ( oho ) , hat aber ein überraschendes Ende . Wer sich die Zeit ein wenig bis zum nächsten Kapitel vertreiben will , kann doch bitte reinschauen und ein Review hinterlassen ;-) ( das bin ich ) .


	55. Die Rückkehr des Sirius Black

AN : Die Geschichte , von der im letzten AN die Rede war , auf zu finden und heißt ´Die Geisel´ ( oder einfach gehen , General anklicken , Sprache German , Rating : All ;-)

XxWolkexX – Ja , manchmal kommt mir es auch so vor , als würde ich nichts anderes machen , als schreiben ...

Aisa – Realistisch , wie Freunde eben mit einander umgehen ... der Ausdruck gefällt mir ! Danke

Amirawhite – In dieser Story nicht so viele Kapitel ,wie du denkst , sorry

YanisTamiem /Moin – Ihr seid nicht die einzige Personen mit Tränen in den Augen schluchz ...

HJ-HJ – Ich bin in München / Bayern angesiedelt . Ich hab erst Montag Schule ;-)

Six83 – Ein neuer Minister wär schon gut , aber wer ? Dumbledore wär zu unrealistisch . Ich denk auch , dass Tatze nochmal auftauchen wird . Und keine Sorge ; Snape werde ich ersteinmal überleben lassen . Ich brauch ihn noch für die nächste Story ;-)

Seikon – Also ich denke, Dumbledore wird dem Orden das Wissen über die Prophezeiung schon anvertaut haben ; Immerhin haben sie ihr Leben dafür riskiert , sie aus dem Ministerium zu befreien .

55 KAPITEL : DIE RÜCKKEHR DES SIRIUS BLACK 

Der nächste Morgen – ein sonniger , angenehm warmer Tagesbeginn - , sogleich mit friedlicher und glücklicher Fassade , hatte doch etwas angespanntes . Alle waren bereist früh auf den Beinen und saßen in der Küche . Einige lasen des Tagespropheten , andere Gesetzbücher , wiederum andere tranken nur Stillschweigend ihren Kaffee . Aber am aller spätesten kam Sirius selbst. Er wirkte sehr ernst und zugleich aufgeregt und gut gelaunt .

Alle hoben die Köpfe und es sah für einen Moment so , als würden sie seinen Geist , seine Präsenz einatmen und aufnehmen , so sehr hatte er ihnen gefehlt .

Seine langen , schwarzen , seidigen Haare waren hinten elegant zusammengebunden , er hatte eine neue , dunkelblaue Robe angezogen , auf dem jungen , unbeschwerten Gesicht lag ein strahlendes Lächeln . Einen besseren Eindruck hätte er nicht machen können . Und er sah dem Mann auf den Fahndungsphotos kaum ähnlich . Neben ihm , Remus und McGonagall war auch Harry in seinen allerneusten Sachen ( auch wenn seine Haare nicht so lagen , wie er wollte ) . Denn heute , so hatte ihm zu mindestens Mrs. Weasley erklärt , ginge es nicht nur um Sirius' Ruf , Job , Hab und Gut , sondern auch um das Sorgerecht über ihn . Hermine zappelte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl herum .

„Hoffentlich wird alles gut gehen ...", murmelte sie immer wieder . „Ich meine – was , wenn es eine Falle ist ? Wenn Fudge wusste , dass Sirius zurückkommt und diese Rehabilitation nur eine Täuschung war ?"

„Hermine , bitte fang nicht an , schwachsinnig zu werden .", entgegnet Ron und legte den Tagespropheten noch einmal bei Seite . „Du weißt doch , dass Dumbledore dafür gesorgt hat , dass ihm nichts passiert ."

„Genau ." Sirius , der sich neben sie gesetzt hatte , legte ihr die Hand über die Schultern . „Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen . Was wollen die schon machen ? Mich wieder einsperren ? Ich fürchte , dass es nicht so leicht sein wird ."

„Wir wollen jetzt wirklich nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen .", pflichtete Remus ihm bei . „Sirius ist bereits rehabilitiert , das sollten wir nicht vergessen . Nur weis man eben noch nicht , dass er noch lebt ."

„Wie bitte ?"Ron hustete heftig , als er sich am Tee verschluckte . „Heißt das , Fudge weiß noch nicht, dass er wieder da ist ?"

„Dumbledore ist gerade dort , um ihn darauf vorzubereiten .", knurrte Moody und erlaubte sich ein kurzes Grinsen , welches einige Zahnlücken offenbarte , als der Kamin grüne Flammen auswarf und Dumbledore preisgab , der nicht minder lächelte .

„Alles Wunderbar !"Er strahlte in die Runde . „Ich denke , wir werden mit Cornelius keine Schwierigkeiten haben ."

„Albus , ich möchte die Laune ja nicht trüben .", sagte McGonagall mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Aber hast du ihn in irgendeiner Art und Weise beeinflusst ?"

„Beeinflusst ?", echote der Direktor . „Nicht durch Magie , wenn du das meinst . Ich habe ihm lediglich die Situation erklärt , in der er sich binnen einer Stunde befinden wird . Es hat den Armen völlig aus der Bahn geworfen , ich fürchte , er ist ein bisschen überfordert . Also sei ihm gegenüber höflich , Sirius .", fügte er noch hinzu .

„Oder wenigstens höflicher , als beim letzten Mal , als er dich in Askaban besucht hat .", murmelte Bill von der Seite .

„Und die anderen ?", fragte Harry ungeduldig . „Die ganzen Mitarbeiter und Auroren im Ministerium! Wissen sie , dass er kommt ? Ein einziger Zeitungsartikel wird sie wohl kaum daran hindern , Flüche los zuschicken ."

„Wohl kaum .", wiederholte Dumbledore . „Die Wachposten wissen Bescheid und werden das Schlimmste verhindern ."

„Das Schlimmste wird eintreten , wenn Sirius das Gebäude betritt ." , meinte Tonks trocken . „Ich hoffe bloß , dass alles gut gehen wird ."

Als schließlich alle aufstanden , teils noch mit Tassen und belegten Broten , hielte Hermine Sirius noch am Ärmel fest . Sie lächelte , aber in den Augen standen Tränen .

„Bitte pass auf dich auf !", flüsterte sie erstickt . Sirius sah sie sanft lächelnd an und nahm sie noch einmal in den Arm .

„Hey , ich hab mich nicht umsonst von euch retten lassen .", entgegnete er grinsend . „Und wenn ich zurückkomme , ist alles noch besser , als vorher . So , und nun komm . In ein paar Stunden sind wir wieder da . Anständig bleiben , ihr zwei ."Er sah Richtung Ron , dessen Gesichtsfarbe mit der Haarfarbe konkurrierte .

Harry zupfte sich noch nervös einige Haarsträhnen zurecht ( die natürlich einfach wieder in die normale Ausgangsposition gingen ) und überprüfte , ob sein Zauberstab in seinem Ärmel steckte . Remus klopfte ihm im vorbeigehen auf die Schulter .

„Ruhig bleiben . Es wird alles gut gehen ."

So oft , wie sie es wiederholten , kam es ihm vor , als würden sie sich davon erst selbst überzeugen müssen . Er nickte mit zugeschnürter Kehle .  
„Ich vertrau dem Ministerium einfach nicht . Und erst recht nicht , wenn es um Sirius geht ."

Remus seufzte .

„Das dachte ich mir . Aber Kingsley hat den Fall Sirius Black inzwischen vernichtet . Und er war der Leiter des Projekts . Also Kopf hoch ."

Trotz allem zupfte Harry an seinen Ärmeln weiter . Es kam ihm alles wie ein unwirklicher Traum vor . Sirius war da . Er ging mit ihm ins Ministerium . Alles würde gut werden . Er würde frei sein . Sie würden zusammen leben . Würden , würden , würden ....Alles würde so wundervoll sein . Er nahm es kaum wahr , wie man ihn an der Schulter packte und Richtung Kamin lenkte , durch den Dumbledore , McGonagall und Remus verschwanden . Er stellte sich herein , murmelte die richtigen Wörter und versank im Farbenrausch der Kamine , die verschwommen an ihm vorbei huschten .

Die Gegend kam ihm merkwürdig vertraut vor , als hätte er es in einem Traum gesehen ... Der dunkle Parkettboden , der Brunnen der magischen Geschwister , die Kaminfeuer , die Anmeldestelle . Unwillkürlich hielt er ausschau nach Leuten in schwarzen Roben und versicherte sich , dass seine Narbe nicht ziepte .

Überall huschten Zauberer und Hexen an ihnen vorbei . Einige blieben stehen , um Dumbledore und McGonagall ( oder gar Remus ) zu begrüßen , andere wiederum nur , um zu sehen , was Potter diesmal verbockt hatte . Das Wachpersonal rutschte ungeduldig auf ihren Plätzen . Sie mussten nicht lange warten .

„Ach , verdammt !"Sirius stieg hustend aus dem Kamin und klopfte sich die Asche von der Robe (Diese Bewegungen schienen in der Gesellschaft weit verbreitet zu sein ) . McGonagall warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu . „Hab aus Versehen geatmet ... Also , wo geht's lang ?"

Der letzte Satz hallte in der Gespenstischen Stille , die sich wie eine Welle über den Raum ausbreitete. Viele Zauberer und Hexen, die Sirius vermutlich auch persönlich kannten , blieben langsam stehen , atmeten nicht , blinzelten nicht . Alle wandten ihre Köpfe zu den Kaminen , die einer nach dem anderen erlosch . Es schien , als würden auch die goldenen Figuren ihren Blick herüber schweifen lassen . Einige Frauen ließen ihre Akten fallen , viele Männer griffen instinktiv in ihre Ärmeln . Auch Harry tat das unbewusst . Dumbledore schien nicht im geringsten von der Situation beeindruckt . Er sah auf einen kleinen Zettel .

„Im zehnten Stockwerk .", sagte er munter und wedelte mit der Hand . „Du meine Güte aber auch , wir sind fast zu spät ."

Während er und McGonagall tapfer den Raum durchschritten , folgte Remus ihnen eher unwillig , aber gefasst . Die Menge teilte sich und folgte ihnen mit den Augen zu den Fahrstühlen . Sirius drehte sich grinsend zu Harry um .  
„Was ist , willst du Wurzeln schlagen ? Komm schon ."  
Harry nickte und ging mit ihm Seite an Seite dem Direktor hinterher . Sein Grinsend wurde immer breiter , die Brust schien ihm vor stolz anzuschwellen . Endlich – wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet ? Zu sagen , zu ZEIGEN , dass er , Harry Potter , so nah zu Sirius Black stand . Die Wahrheit einfach nur hinaus zu schreien !

Auch Remus lachte ihnen über die Schulter zu. Niemand wagte es , etwas zu tun . Fast konnte man ihre kleinen Räder hinter der Stirn arbeiten sehen . War es richtig ? War es möglich ? War es Sirius Black – der Sirius Black aus Askaban ? Der Mann von den Steckbriefen , der jetzt so aussah , als wäre all das nie passiert?

Als die Türen vom Fahrstuhl zugingen , konnten sie sehen , wie die Leute anfingen zu reden , zu schreien , zu gestikulieren und zu den Schaltern zu rennen oder Notizen zu verschicken . Sie atmeten alle merklich aus .

„Das wäre überstanden .", meinte Remus und wischte sich dramatisch mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn .

„Das war doch ganz interessant ."Dumbledore zwinkerte mit dem Augen , während der Fahrstuhl gemächlich nach oben glitt . Der einzige , der von allen gänzlich unbehelligt blieb , war Sirius selbst . Er grinste über beide Ohren , kippte auf seinen Fussballen hin und her , summte fröhlich vor sich hin , während die Punkte neben ihm immer weiter nach oben sprangen . Schließlich ertönte ein sanfter Gong , die Türen glitten auf und gaben einen herrlichen , runden Raum aus Antikem Holz und Gold frei , teure Teppiche , Skulpturen und Bücherwände schmückten es . Und dort , hinter einem riesigen , hohen Schreibtisch lugte ein ängstliches Gesicht hervor , umrandet von mattem Haar , bewacht von Kinsgley und Darwish . Fudge erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und kam mit zittrigen Schritten auf sie zu. Er sah aus , als hätte er tagelang nicht geschlafen .

„Wir hatten heute bereits die Freude ."Dumbledore schüttelte ihm trotzdem herzlich lächelnd die Hand . „Sie verzeihen uns sicher die Eile , aber auf Hogwarts müssen Vorbereitungen getroffen werden . Ich würde uns allen gerne Floskeln und dergleichen sparen wollen ."Er trat zu Seite und lies Sirius seinen Auftritt .

Fudge sah so aus , als würde er sich jeden Moment umdrehen und weglaufen wollen . Harry musste fast lachen , beließ es aber bei einem wissenden Grinsen . Sein Pate streckte die Hand aus und schüttelte sie .

„Freut mich , Sie wieder zu sehen , Herr Minister .", sagte er übertrieben höflich . Aber weder das Lächeln , noch der Ton wurde begrüßt .

„Ich sehe , Sie sind mal wieder in einer außerordentlichen Gesundheitsverfassung , Mr. Black .", meine Kingsley . Harry hätte schwören können , dass seine Mundwinkel zuckten . „Ich gebe zu , dass ich mich arg zusammenreißen muss , um sie nicht wieder dorthin zu bringen , wo sie hergekommen sind ."

„In das Haus meiner Eltern ?", spottete Sirius . „Da werden Sie sich wohl wirklich zusammenreißen müssen , Kingsley . Ich habe gehört , Sie haben meinen Fall übernommen . Ich will Sie auch nicht beleidigen , aber sie waren auch schon einmal besser in Form . Welch Ironie: Jetzt müssen wir auch noch zusammenarbeiten ."

„Zusammenarbeiten ?"Fudge zog scharf die Luft ein . „Das soll wohl ein Witz sein !"

„Ach , habe ich das gar nicht erwähnt - Ich hätte gerne ein paar Wünsche erfüllt und ich bin sicher , dass Sie es regeln werden ."

Die Wangen des Ministers wechselten von weiß zu rot .

„Wü – Wünsche ? Welche Wünsche ?", stammelte er . „Sie bekommen alles zurück , was wir konfisziert haben , das ist alles ! Wünsche gibt es nicht ! Um die persönlichen Angelegenheit haben Sie sich selbst zu kümmern ."  
Sirius hörte nicht auf zu Lächeln , aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen und in seiner Stimme wurden eisig , die Spannung baute sich auf . Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne , Fudge wich zurück , Darwish' Hände zuckten .

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein .", sagte er kalt . „Aber dürfte ich Sie daran erinnern , dass es Ihr System war , welches mich für dreizehn Jahre unschuldig nach Askaban schickte ? Sie haben mir diese Zeit gestohlen Fudge , mir meinen Ruf und meine Karriere fast gänzlich verdorben , aber dem Himmel sei Dank ist die Welt nicht voller kurzsichtiger , konservativer , leichtgläubiger und sturer Leuten , wie Sie es sind –„

„- wie reden Sie mit mir –„

„Ich möchte mich auch nicht beklagen , immerhin lebe ich noch , um nicht zu sagen , ich fühle mich so großartig , wie ich im Moment aussehe –„ McGonagall und Remus verdrehten im Hintergrund ihre Augen . „- aber zu erwähnen wären da noch die Bedingungen , unter denen die Gefangenen Leben müssen – Und ich kann mich auch nicht erinnern , das darüber jemals groß berichtet wurde , oder ?"

„Was wollen Sie ?", fragte Fudge matt .

„Ich möchte , dass ich sämtliche Papiere ohne große Umstände wiederbekomme ."In seiner Stimme klang größte Schadenfreude mit . „Ich möchte nicht in jede einzelne Abteilung rennen und sie mir besorgen , also geben Sie mir das , was Sie mir genommen haben . Ich möchte vor allem anderenauch, dass die Patenschaftspapiere für Harry –„ Er legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter . „- für wieder gültig erklärt werden ."

„Für – ihn ?"Fudges Augen glitten zu ihm herüber , der nur freundlich zurücklächelte und hoffte , es würde nicht zu sehr schadenfroh aussehen . „Und du – möchtest das freiwillig ... Du kennst die Geschichte ..."

Auf einmal hörte Harry auf zu lächeln . Der Mann da vor ihm schien anscheinend nicht den geringsten Funken Verstand in seinem Kopf zu haben .

„Mir ist die Geschichte bei weitem bekannt , man könnte sagen , ich hätte sie miterlebt . ", antwortete er . Ihm war nicht bewusst , wie unterkühlt seine Stimme klang . „Und mir wäre es doch bei weitem lieber mit ihm zusammenzuwohnen , als in ein Heim gesteckt zu werden . Denn , wie Sie sich sicher erinnern , sind meine Verwandten bei einem tragischen ´Gasunfall´ ums Leben gekommen . Und falls es Ihnen entfallen sein sollte , Mr. Fudge , haben ich bereits vor drei Jahren versucht , Ihnen verständlich zu machen , dass er unschuldig ist."

Fudge Finger verkrampften sich .

„ Ich möchte aber auch , dass sie mir meine alte Arbeit wieder geben .", fuhr Sirius fröhlich fort .

„UNMÖGLICH !"Fudge schlug mit seiner flachen Hand auf den Tisch . „Das habe ich bereits gesagt! Sie können ihrer Arbeit als Auror nicht mehr nachgehen ! Sie sind ein ehemaliger Gefangener von Askaban ! Denken Sie doch nur an die Presse !"

„Da muss ich widersprechen .", schaltete sich McGonagall in das Gespräch ein . „Sirius Black ist unschuldig , falls es Ihnen im Eifer des Gefechts entgangen sein sollte . Das bedeutet , diese Sonderregelung ist für ihn nicht relevant ."

„Außerdem denke ich , dass Sirius für diesen Job ein wichtiger Mann wäre .", meinte Remus ruhig . „Er kennt die Vorgehensweise der Todesser , kennt ihre Ziele , viele ihrer Verstecke , ihre Denkweise. Denke Sie nur mal an seine Zeit vor Askaban ! Er war der drittbeste Mann , den Sie jemals hatten !"

„Du schmeichelst mir .", murmelte Sirius schon fast richtig verlegen , wie Fred und George es manchmal taten . Fudge wischte sich mit der Hand über das schweißnasse Gesicht , nachdem er Remus' mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck angesehen hatte .

„Kingsley ."Er winkte ihn zu sich her . „Informieren Sie die Abteilungen über den neuen Mitarbeiter – ich überlasse das Ihnen . Teilen Sie Mr. Black seinem ehemaligem Beruf zu ."  
„Und sorgens Sie bitte auch dafür , dass ihm kein – zufälliger , aber tödlicher – Unfall passiert .", fügte McGonagall schnaubend hinzu . „Haben wir uns verstanden ?"

„Natürlich , Madame ."Er neigte kurz seinen Kopf und rauschte aus dem Raum .

„Und dann möchte ich mit Mr. Black alleine reden .", fügte Fudge hinzu . Harry wollte instinktiv widersprechen , aber Remus legte ihm fürsorglich eine Hand auf die Schulter und dirigierte ihn aus dem Raum . Zusammen mit McGonagall und Dumbledore stiegen sie in den Fahstuhl und fuhren schweigend hinunter . Er hatte das Gefühl , seinen Paten einem unausweichlichen Schicksal überlassen zu haben . Als sich die Türen zur Eingangshalle hin öffneten , waren die Leute gerade dabei , die heruntergefallenen Sachen wieder aufzuheben . Sie redeten lauthals mit einander , die Wachposten überschütteten sie mit Erklärungen .

„Ich muss noch in das Büro für Schul – und Bildungswesen .", sagte Dumbledore augenzwinkernd . „Minerva , informierst du das Lehrerkollegium über eine Konferenz ?"

„Natürlich ."Die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen nickte und rückte sich die Brille zurecht . „Einen schönen Tag noch ."Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, kehrte sie um , aber bevor sie losging , wandte sie sich noch an Harry . „Ich bin wirklich froh , dass Sie Ihren Paten zurückbringen konnten , Mr. Potter .", sagte sie sanft und ging mit forschem Schritt weiter , vorbei an den Leuten , die in ihren Bewegungen erneut eingefroren waren . Harry wartete , bis die Aufzugstüren sich geschlossen und er und Remus sich gesetzt hatten .

„Kann sein , dass ich was nicht mitbekommen habe ?", fragte er verwirrt . Remus streckte sich auf der Bank aus , gähnte .

„Nein , nein .", entgegnete er . „Es geht um ... bestimmte Fortbildungskurse auf Hogwarts . Außerdem hat Fudge endgültig entschieden, dass der Schulanfang verschoben wird . Wirklich zu schade ."Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht . „Aber glaub mir , du wirst die Zeit noch voll auskosten können ."

„Meinst du ?"

„Natürlich – wer mit Tatze in Urlaub fährt , beschwert sich nie über Langweile ."

TBC  
AN : So , das war das Vorletzte Kapitel ... Also endgültiger Reviewendspurt ;-)


	56. Taschen voller Geheimnisse

AN : Nach 56 Kapiteln musste die Geschichte irgendwann ein Ende finden , ich denke , diesen Rekord werde ich schwer brechen können ( Es sei denn nach dem 6.Band ;-) . Danke , danke , DANKE euch für die lieben Reviews ! schnulztränenschluchz

JoLizard - Danke , dass du dich doch gemeldet hast , das ehrt ;-) Trotzdem habe ich es nach 56 Kapiteln so dermaßen satt , ständig zu erklären , dass die Story nicht geklaut ist und irgendwie doch kaum mit der anderen übereinstimmt . Mfg

HJHJ/Yanis Tamiem /Quizer /lenchen - Ich werde wohl nicht so schnell mit dem Schreiben aufhören ...Man könnte sagen , dass ist mein Lebensweg ;-)

Aisa - Der Urlaub in einem Kapitel wäre wirklich dumm . Bin ja keine Stilistische Wildsau ...

Carika/XxWolkexX - Infos am Ende

Seikon - Nein , Dumbledore ist sicher nicht naiv , aber er ist alt , wie er selbst sagt . Das macht ihn schwach . Ich habe mir auch schon überlegt , ob es noch einen Verräter im Orden geben könnte ... Aber ich warte erstmal ab , bevor ich meine Fantasie loslasse .

Six83 - Ich wollte am Ende diesen Urlaub noch reinbringen , aber ich hab's sein lassen , sorry ! Es wär einfach zu lang und ausführlich gewesen und irgendwann muss ich nun mal ein Ende setzten . Zu der Aurorenfrage : Wir haben Moody , die Nummer eins . Und Sirius , die Nummer drei der Charts . Auf Platz zwei würde ich James nicht wirklich setzten wollen , eher auf vier/fünf . Aber ich kann mir ja was überlegen lol

56 KAPITEL : TASCHEN VOLLER GEHEIMNISSE 

„Habt ihr alles , was ihr braucht ?", fragte Tonks und begutachtete einen beträchtlichen Stapel Taschen in der Eingangshalle .

„Irgenwie haben sie mehr eingepackt , als sie brauchen werden .", meinte Bill mit erhobenen Augenbrauen . „Ok , Harry hat einen großen Koffer , einen Rucksack und Hedwig . Aber sieh dir mal Sirius an ."Er nickte zu dem jungen Mann , der gerade dabei war , erneut etwas zum Stapel hinzu zufügen . „Sieht so aus , als würde er auswandern wollen ."

„Was ich , ehrlich gesagt , ziemlich bezweifle .", entgegnete sein Vater lächelnd . „Bei seinem neuen Leben !Er wird das um nichts eintauschen wollen ."

„Tatze !"Remus kam ernst durch den Raum geschritten , eine schuldig grinsende Helen im Schlepptau. Sein Blick schweifte über zwei Koffer , eine Reisetasche , einen Rucksack und vier weitere , kleinere Koffer , die ganz sicher nicht mit Kleidung gefüllt waren . „Kannst du mir sagen , was du da drin hast ? Und versuch mir ja nicht vorzumachen , es seien wichtige Utensilien ."

„Also ich würde das auch ziemlich gerne wissen .", pflichtete Mrs. Weasley ihm bei . „Immerhin verreist du mit Harry und ich möchte nicht hoffen , es sich Scherzartikel von Fred und George ."

„Ach was ."Sirius schüttelte den Kopf , sah aber nicht sonderlich überzeugend aus . „Sind nur meine Badehosen ."

Ron wieherte los .

„Lass mich doch mal raten ...", meinte Remus langsam . „Hast du es schon mal gemacht , kann es sein? Vor längerer Zeut ? Sind es vielleicht B –„

„Ähm –„ Sein Freund rannte schnell zu ihm hin , hielt ihm den Mund zu und schleppte ihn mit sich in eine hintere Ecke des Raumes . „Komm doch mal schnell mit , Moony ..."

„Und ihr so ?"Harry wandte sich um . „Was macht ihr in der restlichen Zeit ?"

„Also vorerst nach Hause und ... also ...Flippt nicht gleich aus ...", murmelte Hermine etwas kleinlaut. „Aber ich werde wohl zu Draco gehen ... Und zu seiner Tante ."

„Kann mir egal sein .", sagte Ron , aber sein Gesicht hatte wieder einen roten Ton angenommen . „Ich werde wohl zu Ginny fahren ."

„Du meinst wohl zu Luna ."

„Aber wäre meine Schwester nicht dort , würde ich es nicht tun ."

„Klar doch ."

„Sagt jemand , der zu den Malfoys fährt ."

„Ach , Ron , bring mir doch die letzten zwanzig Ausgaben des Quibblers mit , ja ?"

„War das jetzt sarkastisch ?"

„Nein , überhaupt nicht , du Hyperlogiker ."

„Autsch , hat mich wirklich tief getroffen , Mrs. Oberschlau ."

„Ich bitte dich , der Witz ist doch schon so lang wie Dumbledores Bart ."

„Ja – und immer noch glänzend ."

Harry rollte stöhnend mit den Augen und wandte sich erneut ab , wo Sirius Remus anscheinend wieder freigelassen hatte . Der letztere hatte etwas an Farbe verloren und wirkte fahrig , als ob er nicht wissen würde , was er sagen sollte . Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Harry räusperte er sich .

„Nichts – schlimmes dabei .", sagte er grummelnd . „Wirklich , Molly .", fügte er glaubhafter hinzu .  
„Wie geht's eigentlich Marc ?", fragte Mrs. Weasley liebevoll . „Er ist doch sicher ganz alleine auf Hogwarts ."

„Oh , nein , nein ."Dumbledore , der die ganze Zeit die neuste Ausgabe vom Tagespropheten gelesen hatte , sah auf . „Man kann unter bestimmten Umständen auch in den Sommerferien auf Hogwarts bleiben . Es sind drei weitere Schüler anwesend , auch Neuzugänge . Du siehst , er ist bestens versorgt. Außerdem besucht Helen ihn fast täglich ."

„Ok , ok . Lassen wir das .", beendete Hermine das Gespräch mit Ron . „Hey , Harry ."Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange , der den Kloß in seinem Hals steigen ließ . „Viel Spass und pass auf dich , aber auch vor allem auf deinen Werten Paten auf , klar ? Weiß nicht , ob die dort so sehr über seine Freilassung informiert sind. "

„Sicher , kein Problem ."Er grinste ihr zu .

„Mann , ich hoffe , wir sehen uns noch vor der Schule ."Ron gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter . „Wenn nicht , dann aber wie immer – letztes Abteil , oder ?"

„Hör mal , Remus ." Tonks wandte sich ihm zu . "Du bist doch vor langer Zeit auch mit Sirius und den anderen in Urlaub gefahren . Jetzt mach nicht so ein Gesicht ."

Remus stöhnte und verbarg sich die Hand mit den Augen .

"Gerade deswege sorge ich mich ja ..." , murmelte er . "Wir waren ja schon zusammen Skifahren , am Strand , wandern , Rundfahrt durch Asien ....Und das war alles andere als Erholung ."

"Ich bitte dich , Moony ." , entgegnete Sirius schnaubend . "Als hätte es dir nicht Spass gemacht ."

Schon spürte Harry , wie er ihn am Ärmel und aus dem Grimmauld's Place mitnahm . Obwohl die Reise nur wenige Sekunden dauerte , spuckten ihm tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf .

Drei Tage – dieser Zeitraum hatte eine völlig neue Bedeutung in seinem Denken bekommen . Freisprüche , Interviews , Fotos , Briefe ,Widersprüche , Lobpreisungen , Ehrungen... All das war auf ihn und seinen Paten eingestürzt . Nicht zuletzt war Sirius zwei Stunden weg gewesen , auf einer leeren , grünen Fläche , wo nur noch der Friedhof von Godric's Hollow stand.

Drei Tage – die Harrys Leben völlig umgekrempelt hatten . Früher war jede Sekunde von Angst ergriffen worden , Schmerz , Trauer , Wut , Verzweiflung . Und nun war da nichts mehr von allem . Er hatte Freunde , Ron , Hermine , Remus und all die anderen , die mit ihm gegen Umbridge gewesen sind . Er hatte Familie , Helen und Marc und vor allen anderen Sirius , der mit ihm und vier mysteriösen Koffern in Urlaub fuhr . Im Moment fiel es ihm schwer an etwas zu denken , was ihm schlechte Laune bereiten konnte und sei es Voldemort , der da draußen vielleicht wieder etwas plante .

Harry schloss die Augen . Es war auf keinen Fall das Ende . Es war ein wunderbarer Anfang .

THE END AND TBC ???

AN : Für diese Story war es das letzte Kapitel ( schluchz , es musste ja zu Ende gehen) . Aber wie ich euch bereits vor langer Zeit Prophezeit hatte , gibt es noch einen zweiten Teil , die liebe , gute Fortsetzung des Ganzen . Erneut liegt das Script schon seit Ewigkeiten fertig vor , aber wenn ihr das hier lest , werde ich wohl schon weiterschreiben ;-) Die Story wird in Harry's 6. Jahr spielen und von der Atmosphäre etwas anders sein , als diese hier ( ich spiel doch so gern damit lach ). Sie wird den Titel ´**DEATH & REBIRTH´** tragen .

Reviews in Form von Lob , Kritik , Fragen und Anregungen sind am Ende natürlich mehr als nur erwünscht und ihr könnt noch die letzten Kommentare loswerden ;-) Für mich geht´s jetzt aufs Oktoberwest (Thank God it´s saturday...;-)Und Gaaaaanz wichtigt : Bei Death & Rebirth reinschauen!!!!!!!!! Eure Jule


End file.
